Kyoko: the First Japanese Princess
by Elena5Shiho
Summary: When It comes to Family, Family always come first, and when challenges come forward, Family will stick together. The Truth always wins and it will always prevail. Finally, people should always be fair and respectful. This story is about Kyoko the first Japanese Princess, how you ask? Because dreams do come true in the world of skip beat.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Skip Beat, Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei does, So I give her all credit for the original Story, While I own this fan-fiction – My first about Skip Beat

This Story Start after File 276 ( No elevator scene – sorry )

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapter 1 : _The gifted chocolates _

After her segment as Boo the chicken, Kyoko decides to leave early and go home. She was about to take out her phone to let Okami-san know that she's on her way home and is willing to help tonight at the restaurant. As she leaves the hallway, she comes face to face with Ren, who has just told her that he will finally confess to his beloved.

Kyoko still felt uncomfortable with the idea of Ren confessing to the very women she hates, Kimiko Morizumi. Those feelings overwhelm Kyoko and make her unable to speak with Ren, so she take a few steps back.

Ren, who was just planning to call Yoshiro and ask him about kyoko's schedule, looks up and see's the very person he is thinking about.

Ren: Kyoko !

Kyoko is caught by surprise, as Ren is addressing her while she plans to Run away, she looks at him apologetically and turns around, hoping she can fake not hearing him and leaving quietly

Ren thinks quickly, remembering the incident of her running away yesterday, he runs and holds her arm, and says: did you forget, Yoshiro-san is waiting for us in his car, let's go !

Kyoko puzzled, follows him without struggle because she didn't want to make a scene. Once they reached a quiet place with no one around, kyoko asks: where are we going ? this is not the garage !

Ren looks at her and says : I want to talk to you in private, Yoshiro isn't here yet, and that was only an excuse, I am already dealing with those rumors related to kana-san, I don't need more rumors spreading, especially those that might target you if I made a scene !

Kyoko confusingly asks : Why would you make a scene ?

Ren: you Ran away from me yesterday, and I just called you by you clearly ignored me, if you run away and I chase you, it will make a scene, and rumors will surface about possible reasons ? do you want that ?

Kyoko: I am confused, I … I ….. I did mean to ignore you !

Ren smiling with his infamous gentleman smile : lying ?

Kyoko demon minions appear and start talking ..

**Minion 1** : that smile, he's mad for sure !

**Minion 2:** you lied, and he discovered you

**Minion 3 :** how amazing this smile is haunting

**Minion 2:** you can only confess your crime !

**Minion 1 :** He's really mad, isn't he ?

kyoko confesses immediately that she was indeed attempting to ignore him

Ren: you can't lie can you ?

Kyoko: No! … you know my biggest weakness, and keep using it against me !

Ren: Honesty is the best policy, honestly ! … can't you just be honest with me and have a face to face conversation ?

Kyoko: sorry ! … I just …. Need some time …. My thoughts are all over the place and ….

Ren interrupts her be holding her shoulder : you don't have to say anything, just listen !

Kyoko: I CAN'T !

Ren: you can't ? why not ?!

Kyoko: I won't be your ally !

Ren: Ally ? …. Now I'm confused !

Kyoko: If you want to confess to the girl you love then go to her directly and do so, don't ask me to be your ally and help you ! … your Tsuraga Ren, You can make any girl fall for you !

Ren: how ?

Kyoko: huh ?

Ren: how did you know I wanted to confess me feeling ?

Kyoko: what ?

Kyoko realizes that she just exposed herself, since she personally shouldn't know about this matter, as he only told it to Bo.

Ren: Wait ! …. Were you listening to me talking t obo the Chicken ? don't you know the eavesdropping is wrong ?!

Kyoko: I wasn't !

Ren: then, how did you know ?!

Kyoko: ah .. well … I … just …..

Staff member walks by and says : hey Mogami-san , Glad I finally found you, you left your script for your other job in Boo's fitting room !

Kyoko face turns red as she takes the script and apologizes for the inconvenience

Ren waits for the staff member to leave then asks : So you are Boo ?

Kyoko goes down and performed a dogeza as an apology while her face gets more redder with embracement

Ren: I take that as a Yes ?! … you really are something !

Kyoko: I AM SO SORRY TSURAGA-SAN … PLEASE SAY IT … THE WORDS THAT WILL CHOP ME AND COOK ME …. PLEASE …. I DESERVE IT !

Ren looks at her and says: That again ? …. Please get up Mogami-san !

Kyoko looks at him apologetically and gets up, then she looks down from embarrassment

Ren: let's go somewhere more private and talk, I can talk here ! … ( he take her by the arm and heads to the garage where Yoshiro is waiting

* * *

_**( In the car ) **_

Yoshiro see's Ren leave the building so he gets out of the car and says : Ah Ren, I am sorry I'm late !

Yoshiro notices Kyoko behind Ren and says: Kyoko-can is here too … you informed me that you will travel on your own for a while ?

Ren : you're not late, you're here on time, let's go !

Yoshiro: did something happen ?

Ren pulls kyoko into the backseat next to him and says: please take me back to my apartment, we need to have a serious talk … about everything !

Kyoko is sweating from fear ….she keeps her head down because she is so scared of what is about to happen, she knew that she messed up when she mentioned something only boo should have known…. In front of the very person she wanted to hide the fact she is boo from.

Yoshiro drives towards Ren's apartment, and thinks to himself, what is this gloomy mood I feel like I am suffocating, what happened, what did you do or say this time kyoko ?!

Ren looks out of the window while he thinks of everything he said to boo, and start planning what he will say to kyoko … he minds starts going out of control because he said things that he never thought he would tell her, the very last memory pops in his mind and he thinks to himself, I told her that I will confess to her ! … wait … no …. She said her self that she won't be an ally, does she think I like someone else ? could it be that she thinks I will use her to confess to someone else ? … who ? …. I described her to boo, she should have realized who I was talking about ….. wait ! …. No ! … she the Love Me section number 1 member, she can be very dense, so she definitely didn't realize …..I can still confess to her !

Yoshiro: Ren …. Ren … hey Ren ! …. We have arrive !

Ren : what is it ?

Yoshiro: we have arrived ?!

Ren : ah ! … Thanks Yoshiro ! … ( he open the door and exists with Kyoko) and says : See you tomorrow ! …. I will take her home myself !

Yoshiro confused , only says : Ok !

Ren walks away while dragging kyoko who keep looking at Yoshiro a look that make him feel like she is pleading to be rescued.

Yoshiro felt bad for kyoko, but he thought that they really need to talk, when he was with them last time, things turned bad, really bad, .. and since Ren finally caught kyoko who ran away last night … it meant that he really wants to talk and fix the misunderstanding between them, and his only way of helping is leaving them alone, so he leaves and heads home for the night

* * *

_**( In Ren's apartment )**_

Ren leads kyoko to the living room and heads to the kitchen to make tea and cool his nerves down … he need to talk to her without scaring her away, and with his current mood, she might run away and never comeback, which is something he fears the most …. So he takes a few deep breathes and start making the tea

Kyoko mind was also going out of control, she is lost for words, she was first trying to avoid him, she also failed to lie as always and she not only revealed that she knew about his confession, but also about boo … but in her mind, the worst part of it is that she said she wouldn't support him to his face, she wouldn't be his ally … which might give him the idea that she isn't a supportive kohai …. No worse, her jealousy might have surfaced !

Ren walks out with two mugs … he hands kyoko one and sets beside her

Kyoko takes the mug silently and looks at Ren for a second before looking back at the mug in hand and attempts to drink

Ren: The tea is hot, be careful !

Kyoko put the mug on the table rather than drinking it while its very hot, as she didn't want to cause a scene.

Ren: where should I start ? … let's see …. I think we should start with the fact you are Boo the chicken !

Kyoko: I am so sorry ! … I didn't ….

Ren interrupts her and asks : what was your plan … with boo ?

Kyoko is confused by his question and asks : what plan ?

Ren: why did you approach me as Boo and talk to me like you were someone else ?

Kyoko: I didn't approach you ! mind you ! ….. you are the one who talk to me as I was leaving, sure I made a sound with the custom, but you could have ignored it, but instead you personally asked me to help you !

Ren: right … sorry !

Kyoko: no .. I am sorry ! … I didn't mean to deceive you ! … I just tried to help … I mean I know I am in no position to help the great Tsuraga-san, but … I enjoyed talking to you in that custom, because we never really talked about those things, or troubles before … it was the first time Tsuraga-san talk to me without judging me as kyoko …. Because at that time we were at odds with each other and I thought I saw a different side of you that you never showed to me at the time !

Ren was surprised by her answer, he looked down to compose himself then he looked at her and smiled gently

Kyoko thinks to herself ( this smile, he isn't mad ! … what should I do now, what should I say ?)

Ren: I understand, this really caught me off guard, the fact your boo the chicken, but what about this ally thing ? why do you think I will use you as an ally, did I ever say that to Boo to begin with ?!

Kyoko: No !

Ren: then ?! … where did this ally situation come from ?

Kyoko: I don't know ! …. I mean you were coming to me to talk about the confession, that was the only thing I thought of … that you will use me as an ally to get the girl to talk to you since we are both in high school and girls, I could somehow help you get her attention !

Ren : and who in the world might this high school girl be?

Kyoko: Morizumi Kimiko-san !

Ren confused : who ?

Kyoko: who ?! …. HOW RUDE ! …. aren't you in love with her ?!

Ren: believe me, I am unsure If I know anyone with that name

Kyoko looks at Ren with a shocked face and isn't able to understand how can he not know her, does she have a different stage name, no, maybe because she spent so long is the US … no it couldn't be … he described her to boo, he has to know her… right ?

Ren : come to think, Producer Morizumi Reiji has a child with that name, Kimiko is he name isn't it ?

Kyoko: child?

Ren: yeah, that girl is really trouble, she is infamous of playing with people, especially their emotions, so she can get whatever she want!

Kyoko: oh ? so was she only playing with me ? she told me you gave her a ring for her white day present two years ago !

Ren looks at kyoko with confusion, what ring ? could it be ? … wait why would kyoko think that Kimiko is playing with her…. If I remember correctly kyoko called me the worst with that flower ring, … she probably thinks that I am total playboy … I need to confirm that !

Kyoko: Tsuraga-san ?

Ren: I never gave her a ring , besides her white day gift was a shoe she ordered to be made for her… I only played along because she was young and I didn't want to upset her, which can only cause trouble for me and everyone on set

Kyoko: she ordered a shoe ? do people normally request their white day gifts ?

Ren: No, but she different, she's just too much to handle so I did what I had to do to keep her under control

Kyoko: wow … she is really something else !

Ren : so you thought I liked her because of the ring ? did you not pay attention to what I told you as boo ? the description of the girl I like !

Kyoko: well, since she told me about the ring, everything you said about that girl you liked came to as Morizumi … I can't think of someone else ! … since you already told me that Kana-san was just … you know … what you said

Ren: using me like a tool !

Kyoko embarrassed: yeah, sorry I kept making you repeat that, the idea of you being used is weird to me, I can't handle it

Ren: and you thought I was going to use you ! do you really think I was going to make you feel the same feeling I had when I was being used ?

Kyoko: sorry ….

Ren : well, your apology is accepted as long as you stop thinking that I am a horrible man and that I only want to use you !

Kyoko thought to herself ( he's will only accept my apology with such condition ?)

Ren looks at kyoko and wonders what she is thinking, and how he should proceed from here, however his thoughts were interrupted by kyoko phone ringing

Kyoko looks at Ren and bows as an apology and gets up to answer the phone

Ren waits for her return while thinking about his next step…. Thinking … should I confess now ? should I remind her of the description … should I question how she felt about the ring first … no wrong move, she was really hurt before …. Hurt … hurt ? … yeah, could it be that she was jealous …. Like me of her and Fuwa?

Kyoko Return and says : Tsuraga-san, are we done here ?

Ren: what? I am not done talking !

Kyoko: sorry but, Okami-san asked for my help, it seems the restaurant is getting a lot of customers and it is a little out of control, can you let me off for today ?

Ren: I will drive you ! … we will continue the conversation on another day !

Kyoko smile and says: Thank you !

* * *

_**(The next day) **_

Kyoko arrive to the set of "Lotus in the Mud"

She greeted everyone on her way to her dressing room and sat quietly waiting for the makeup artist to come. Her thoughts started to wonder back to her time with Ren, thinking what else did he want to touch upon, didn't they discuss everything.

_Door Knocking _

she looks at the door anticipating the makeup artist to come, but she hears another knock on the door so she gets up and opens the door to be greeted by a mail personal who was asking for her signature and giving her a bag that was addressed to her. She wondered who could be the sender, thinking ( could it be Tsuraga-san ? but why … who could it be ). After closing the door she opens the bag to see a small box of chocolates and a small card, so she open the card and reads it:

**{Card}**

_Congratulation on winning the _

_Role of Momiji _

_From the __Staff of "Lotus in the Mud"_

**_{ End }_**

She is delightedly surprised and silently opens the box, but is distracted when she heard another knock and the makeup artist enters

Makeup artist: Are you ready ?

Kyoko gets up, puts the box back in the bag and says : I'm ready ! ( while she thinks to herself that she will have the chocolates once she finishes filming for the day)

Makeup artist: that bag, is it a gift ? …. From a secret admirer ?

Kyoko: ah no, it's from the staff here, it's to congratulate me for winning the role

Makeup artist: really ? that's new !

Kyoko feels weird about that and asked : didn't the Koga-san and Asahina-san receive chocolates too ?

Makeup artist: I am not sure, but perhaps they did and you just received its later, I mean you already had a few script reading seasons and training, right ?

Kyoko: ah, maybe they didn't know my address so they sent it to me here instead ?

Makeup artist: could be, but it doesn't hurt to ask, you could ask them later on set if they received chocolates when they got their role or today

Kyoko smile and agrees

* * *

_**(On set) **_

Kyoko finishes the scene and steps out of the set, when she notices Koga and Asahina talking, so she heads towards them and greets them and thanks them for all the hard work

Koga: aha, Tsuraga-san's pupil …. You finally came to me ! … so do you think I'm the better actor now ?

Asahina : Koga-san, aren't you teasing her to much for being close to Tsuraga-san ?

Koga: It's her fault that she likes him more then she likes me, I was honestly a fan, but I am really disappointed that she sees Ren as the better actor, honestly, all girls are blind, what do they see in him ?!

Asahina: well, I think Koga-san is a better actor, does that help ?

Koga smiles and bows to thank her for the compliment and then looks at kyoko and says: see, Asahina san is amazing she sees real talent !

Asahina smiles and blushes

Kyoko: Kogo-san, Asahina-san, I would like to ask you both a question

Koga: sure, I will answer you as long as you tell me I am the best !

Asahina: Koga-san ! …. Do worry about him kyoko-chan, what would you like to know ?

Kyoko: did you perhaps received any chocolate today as a congratulation for earning your role ?

Asahina: chocolate ? …. No, I didn't receive any today

Kyoko: I see, what about Yesterday, or when you first earned the role ?

Koga: I had some chocolates, they were given to me one the first day of script reading

Asahina: ah, me too

Kyoko: I see, perhaps I just got mine later

Koga: so you got chocolates today ?

Kyoko: Yes !

Koga: No fair ! you should at least share ! ... you sure are selfish, I am sure you would rather share them with Ren-sama as you call him, disappointing, I need some space !

Asahina: Koga-san, your being awfully mean to her !

Kyoko looks at them as they leave while arguing, and sighs in relief, she was happy that she wasn't being treated in a special way.

The filming finished at 3pm for that day and kyoko was told that she is expected to come to set next week, as she doesn't have any more scenes to film in this set, and that she will only be asked back if they needed to reshoot a scene.

Kyoko contacted Erika Koenji about what happen the night of her winning the role of Momiji, and told her what she was planning to do, and although Erika was against it, she couldn't tell her not do it, but asked to keep her identity secret no matter what.

she receives a call from Yoshiro letting her know that he is waiting for her outside, so she takes her bag, her chocolates and leaves.

* * *

_**( In the car ) **_

Yoshiro: Kyoko said she is on her way out !

Ren smiles and looks out the window to her figure coming closer and closer, … she was running !

Yoshiro: here she comes !

Kyoko: I hope you didn't wait too long, ah Tsuraga-san, you're here too ?

Yoshiro: ah, he finished early, so he tagged along, I hope you don't mind !

Kyoko: not at all

She enters the car and sits next to Ren and wonders why he isn't saying anything, could he be mad, because he still wanted to talk

Yoshiro: so, you have sometime before your next job at TBM, do you want to go for a late lunch ?

Ren groaned when he heard they were going to eat

Kyoko: Sorry, but I can't, I actually need to go to Viride General Law Office

Yoshiro: Law office ?

Ren : could it be, your meeting your mother ?

Kyoko: well, hopefully! ….. ( kyoko freezes and asks her self if she ever mentioned her mother was lawyer to Ren) and asks: how did you know ?

Sensing a possible issues from Ren's reply, Yoshiro decides to interfere and said : I saw it on TV, a women called Mogami Saena who is a lawyer, and I thought she and you looked so much alike, besides the fact that you both have the same surname, we just guessed !

Ren looked at Yoshiro and thanked him for saving him this time, because he seriously couldn't think of a valid explanation

Kyoko was horrified, she was told that she looked like her mother, AGAIN !

Yoshiro notices that kyoko is in disbelief and asks : what's wrong ?

Kyoko shocked : you said we looked ALIKE ?! … how ? … in which way …. Natsu ?!

Yoshiro: Natsu ?

Ren : have you been told that you looked like your mother before ?

Kyoko : well, Moko-san said that my expressionless Natsu is very similar, she told me that she was sure the lawyer in the script reading was my mother, since U did tell her my mother job was related to law.

Yoshiro: well, I can see that, Natsu is indeed very similar, but really, just looking at your face, you have similar features regardless, since your mother and daughter, there is no question about it!

Ren : you look unhappy !

Kyoko: it's not that I am unhappy, it's just only Moko-san and Yoshiro san ever told me that I was similar to my mother, it kind of shocking, because I never thought about it personally.

Ren: did she ask to see you ?

Kyoko : no, I asked to see her, and she accepted the request, I wasn't going to contact her honestly and I originally planned to talk to Todoh-san, but I realized that , If I wanted any legal help, I should ask her, because I don't want her to feel like I didn't believe in her being a lawyer, and I really do want to build a relationship with her. Although Asking her might trouble her, but, I really want to show her that I am willing to work with her !

Yoshiro: I see, but about what, are you dealing with an issue that needs legal help ?

Ren: did the president give you an unfair contract, or a dangerous job ?

Kyoko: you were the dangerous job, or at least Cain was !

Ren : oh yeah, then it's something else ?

Kyoko : of course, the president has nothing to do with it, although I would think he would be upset that I didn't tell him sooner, my first thought was to contact a lawyer and have more quality time with my mom !

Yoshiro: could it be ? that incident ?

Kyoko : yeah ! …. I just can't sit still and do nothing, I still feel anxious and I am truly worried it might happen again !

Yoshiro: I agree, what koenji-san did is surely not enough !

Ren : wait, what are you talking about ? … were you not talking about that stalker ?!

Kyoko : ah no …. well, I didn't want to tell you want happened !

Shocked, Yoshiro thinks to himself ( Kyoko, what are you doing ? .. you told me to keep quiet and now you're telling him you don't want to tell him what happened ! )

Ren : why ? don't you trust me ? …. You told me before that you felt safe around me and that I gave you strength, is that not the case anymore ?

Kyoko : NO ! …. Well, I just didn't want to hurt you !

Yoshiro turn pale and thinks to himself ( Hurt him ?! how is that going to hurt him ? … you were the victim kyoko-chan ! … you even agreed with that girl that you should've actually fell ! )

Confused, Ren asks : protect me from what exactly ?

Kyoko : well, I thought you and Kimiko-san were lovers and so I didn't want to tell you how awful I think she is, especially after what happened, I didn't want you to get the wrong idea about me, and I wanted you to see her true colors yourself !

Yoshiro loses control over the car for a second when he heard kyoko's explanation, he really couldn't understand how she came to that conclusion, but he regains control and thinks to himself ( could it be that girl lies , which caused kyoko to lose concentration in the audition, and possibly fail ? …. If I remember correctly, Kotonami-san got mad and asked her to explain, which led them to leave me behind because it was embarrassing to talk in front on me, a male ! … that makes a lot of sense now ! )

Ren: what are you even talking about, first you mention koenji-san and now Kimiko ? .. Care to explain ?

Kyoko: ah …. Well…. I will explain it to you later !

Yoshiro: Let me explain it …. I will explain it after we drop Kyoko off !

Kyoko thanks Yoshiro with a smile

Yoshiro: changing topics, what about that bag you have with you, a present ?

Kyoko : oh yes, I received it from the staff today, it came in the mail though, I was honestly surprised, because I didn't know they did that, I mean I didn't know they would give you chocolates congratulation for obtaining the role of Momiji … I asked Koga and asahina if they also received some, and they said they did in the first script reading, so it seems mine came late

Yoshiro: that's odd, you should have received it then, shouldn't you ?

Ren : interesting !

Kyoko : have you ever gotten chocolates for winning a role ?

Ren : no never !

Kyoko : I can share them …. With ….. never mind …

Remembering that Koga told her she was selfish and wouldn't share with him and instead with Ren, made her hesitate about sharing her chocolates

Puzzled by her hesitation, Ren asks her if something is bothering her

Kyoko: the thing is, Koga-san called me selfish because I he thought I was going to share the chocolate with you and not him !

Yoshiro: Koga-san is such a tease, he can't get over the fact he is number two !

Ren : that guy still hates me, huh ?

Kyoko nodes her head in a silent agreement

Yoshiro: don't worry about him, he is probably only joking with you, since your Ren's junior !

Ren : Will you share them with me ?

Kyoko nodes her head and smiles

Yoshiro smiles because the mood in the car seemed to have lightened up a bi

Ren: you should try it first !

Kyoko open the box and her eyes sparkle with excitement, she take a piece and eats it instantly and she enters a world of fantasy … full of fairies and chocolates

Yoshiro: we lost her !

Ren smiles and says : you got that right !

Snapping out of her fantasy, Kyoko offers some to Ren and Yoshiro

Yoshiro: I will take one later, but thank you !

Ren takes a piece and eats it, then says : this is some quality chocolates … thank you for sharing !

Kyoko smiles and nodes to him, before closing the box

**They arrive to the law office after 30 minutes of driving **

Yoshiro: here we are, are you still on time with your appointment with your mother ?

Kyoko looks at the time and nodes, then she hands the box of chocolate to him so he can take one

Yoshiro: Thank you !

Ren : shall we wait for you ?

Kyoko : I couldn't ask you to do so, I know my way from here !

Yoshiro: No ! …. We will wait, since Ren's Job is not until later, we will wait for you, I wouldn't want to leave you alone !

Ren suspicious of Yoshiro over-protection decided to asks him about the incident the moment Kyoko leaves the Car

Kyoko picks a random piece from the middle of the box in a hurry covers it in some tissues and takes it with her as she leaves the box in the car and head towards the building

Yoshiro gulps while Ren is staring at him, knowing that he will surly ask about the incident involving kyoko, koenji and Kimiko

* * *

Chapter one ends here !

Thank you all for reading it, and hopefully you enjoyed it

This is my first Skip beat fanfiction, so please bear with me

See you next time ! Jane !


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Skip Beat, Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei does, So I give her all credit for the original Story, While I own this fan-fiction – My first about Skip Beat

* * *

**Chapter 2: Chances are 50/50**

_**( In the car ) **_

Yoshiro gulps as Ren stare daggers at him with his infamous gentlemen smile and says : I can explain !

Ren : I am listening, you better not leave any details out !

Yoshiro: I understand ! …. It all started after Kyoko won the role of Momiji, she accepted the role happily then asked about Kotonami-san, and found out the she did not get the role, so she tried to reach her, but hasn't gotten in luck in doing so, so she was really depressed, so I suggested we should get food in her system for Kotonami's sake

Ren : …

Yoshiro looked at Ren who sat quietly listening and continued his recollection of that night : Kyoko went to the bathroom and it took her a while, so I got suspicious, so I went to check if she was back, however I only found Kyoko's head-tie which she used in the audition on the floor, and I remembered what koenji's butlers said, about Kimiko doing whatever she wants in order to obtain the role she desired, even if it means harming the other party, so I rushed to the first place I can think of, the roof !

Shocked, Ren asks : The Roof ?! … was she planning to throw kyoko of the roof to impair her and prevent her from performing the role of Momiji ?

Yoshiro answers with regret : Yes, that is exactly what happened !

Ren furious : Why didn't you contact the president about it, and even the police ?! are you CRAZY ?!

Yoshiro: Ren ! …. This is the entertainment industry, as much as I wished to do so, at least I did want to talk to the president about it, but kyoko decided against it, she wanted to think about it first, and she trusted Koenji's plan, no, it's more like a deal !

Ren still angry asks: what the hell is this deal ?!

Yoshiro: Koenji got pictures, video, and audio of the whole incident …. She threatened Kimiko that she would release the video live if she didn't accept defeat and left the entertainment industry completely. She also mentioned some guy called Cedric D. Bennett, being someone Kimiko is interested in and that alone made Kimiko agree to koenji terms, as it seemed his opinion of her is really important to her, so she gave up her career to keep this buried and hidden from the world, and especially from that guy !

Ren : Cedric D. Bennett ! …. I see!

Yoshiro: Sorry, but as her manger, I can't tell you everything, especially something she specifically told me to hide from you !

Ren looks out of the window in silence, and sighs, thinking to himself ( what should I do about this? …. The president has to learn about this ! ….. but Yoshiro is right, the entertainment industry to cruel, and police involvement causes a lot of trouble, but still, that girl got off easily and I Cannot accept that !

Worried Yoshiro calls out : Ren ?

Ren: I cannot stay quiet about this, but since Kyoko is involved I will take this matter to the president and we will have a long conversation about this matter ! … we will decide together the best option going forward !

Yoshiro agrees : I understand !

Ren looks at the time and notes that it's been around 5 minutes since kyoko entered, and wonders how long the meeting will take.

* * *

_**( In Viride General Law Office )**_

Kyoko sets in the same meeting room she sat in when she met her mother a few weeks ago, memories flooded in her mind of their first honest conversation. She sighs nervously and looks at the time, it has been five minutes since she was seated in the room … as she was told her mother was on a call with a client and she will join her as soon as she was done.

_**Door Knocking**_

The secretary enters and places a cup of tea in front of kyoko and informs her that Mogami-san was on her way.

Kyoko thanks her for the tea and waits patiently for her mother to come, but another minute passes and she still didn't come, so kyoko decides to eat the chocolate piece she brought with her, fearing it would melt if not eaten in time.

Kyoko decided to eat it slowly to savor every bite regretting not bringing the box and sharing it with her mother, telling her self ( if only I brought it with me, I could have shared it with my mom too )

However, kyoko notices a bitter taste, which was not present in the first piece she ate, although all the pieces should have tasted the same as mentioned on the box [ 24 piece milk chocolate truffles]

The bitter taste discourages her from taking another bite, as she starts wondering why this piece tasted different ( maybe a manufacturing mistake, they might have included a dark chocolate piece by accident, but shouldn't the color be darker? …. Plus this bitter taste, is unusual, dark chocolate sure is bitter, but this tastes different ! )

( As expected of kyoko, who know flavors well, and is a good cook, she can distinguish flavors even with the slightest change)

Suddenly she starts feeling weak, weak enough to drop the piece of chocolate on the ground, but only one thought came to her mind ( Is it expired ? ) she felt more pain, this time in her stomach, soon after her head starts hurting and she felt really dizzy.

The symptoms kept appearing, and now she felt like she was short of breath, she became scared, asking herself ( what is happening to me, is the chocolate really expired ? … am I getting food poisoning from expired chocolate, … Nooooo ! … I gave Tsuraga-san and Yoshiro-san some ! what have I done ?! … I should've checked the date on the box !)

Saena finally arrives, she opens the door and enters the room to see kyoko holding her chest and struggling to breath

She asks coldly : what are you doing ?!

Not getting any replay from her daughter, she walks closer and asks again : what are you doing, if you're not feeling well, then you should've headed to the hospital !

Still no response, she decides to get her attention be grabbing her hand, but before she reaches her, kyoko collapses on the floor and is struggling to breath

Concerned, she calls for help, which Todoh-san answers since he was walking by.

Todoh knocks the door and enters without waiting for a response and asks calmly: what is going on, for you to scream for help, this is unusual !

He sees Saena trying to get kyoko to respond to her, but without any success. He rushes out and get the emergency first aid kit and return and asks : did you call the emergency services ?!

Saena ( on the phone ) looks at him and says: what do you think I'm doing ?!

Todoh-san realizes that Saena is worried, but is trying to remain calm, so he asks : how long ?

Saena : 5 minutes

Todoh-san: that's too long, we should do something, anything ! … before we lose her !

Saena worried answers : CPR, they are asking if anyone around knows how to perform it !

Todoh-san: luckily I have a certificate ! …. He hands Saena a mask from the CPR kit and asks her to blow air while he starts chest compressions

( CPR kits come in different shapes, but the one they had included a mask that you blow in, which provides a better way to give oxygen to the patient, compared to the lip-to-lip method)

Together they work in a rhythm to keep kyoko alive until help arrives

Todoh-san: what happened exactly ?

Saena: I don't know, I came in and she was holding her chest and she seemed like she was in pain, if she was sick, she should have requested help from a hospital instead of coming here !

The secretary comes in with Saena's cup of tea, but drops the tray at the scene she just witnessed

Todoh-san: why are you here ?

Secretary: I came to bring Saena-san a drink since she finally came to her meeting with kyoko-san … what happened ? …. She was ok a few minutes ago ?

Todoh-san still doing the chest compressions, asks : she didn't look ill to you ?

Secretary: No, she looked like she was in good health and good spirit, I brought her tea and she thanked me with a smile, I am sure she was 100% fine at the time … I promise !

Saena looks around and notices a bitten chocolate piece on the flour and asks: did you give her any chocolate ?

Receptionist: No …. I only brought some Tea !

Todoh-san : Anyway … hurry and check if the ambulance is here, she needs help quick !

Secretary scared : yes sir ….. ( she runs out to check )

Saena: remind me to pick that piece up, this can solve this puzzling situation !

Todoh-san: aren't you worried ?

Saena: what makes you think that I'm not ?!

Todoh-san : Can you just show a little emotion ? she's your daughter !

Saena: If I did, I will fall apart ! … and you don't want that to happen do you ?!

Todoh-san : good point

Saena keep aiding her daughter breathing, while trying to be as calm as possible

* * *

**( Outside the Law firm)**

Ren gets out of the car, to stretch, sitting for too long bothered him, especially that his mind is full of many possibilities and options to make sure Kimiko doesn't get close to Kyoko again

Yoshiro gets out too and bows apologetically

Ren: its fine, as long as we take the right steps to protect her ! … She is still new to this cruel industry, yet she already had her fair share of troubles, we need to stay be her side !

Yoshiro agrees : Your right !

Ren expression changes when he sees an ambulance with a few police cars heading their way

Yoshiro: what is happening ?

Ren : Just when I'm thinking about the police, they come, what is going on here ?

Yoshiro: could it be, the meeting went wrong, and her mother called the cops !

Ren : That doesn't explain the ambulance!

Yoshiro: right

Ren : Let's get closer and see for ourselves, besides, I want kyoko to get out of here safely !

Yoshiro: you mean her mother …..

Ren interrupts him : no ! … I just hope this isn't for kyoko …. Whatever the situation is, kyoko must be safe !

Yoshiro agrees and get closer with Ren to see what is going on

Ren expression changes into shock when he sees kyoko was the one on the stretcher being rushed and behind them, her mother follows along with a man wearing glasses who has a serious expression on his face and is holding a bag that has a half chocolate piece that is identical to the ones kyoko had in the car and shared

Ren seeks an explanation by shouting: Kyoko ! …. What happened ?!

Todoh-san stops, and heads towards them and asks : and you are ?

Ren : Tsuraga Ren ! … Kyoko's senior in LME …. We are also coworkers !

Todoh-san : Mogami-san I will speak to them, you stay with her !

Saena nodes and steps into the ambulance, but her expression this time changed, it looked like she saw a ghost, she looked tired and was unable to keep a straight face

Yoshiro: what is going on, what happened to kyoko ?

Todoh-san: we are not sure yet, but I suspect it's this piece of chocolate, she only ate half of it , and from what I was told, Mogami-san walked in and saw her gripping her chest in pain, and soon after she collapsed ! … My only theory is this chocolate is poisoned !

The ambulance rushed with all the light and sound open to the nearest hospital taking kyoko, and her mother, followed by two police cars

Ren and Yoshiro's expression turns into shock, because the also consumed the chocolate

Todoh-san: what with this expression ? … could it be, you gave her the chocolates?

Yoshiro: no that's not the case, but, the matter of the fact is that .. both me and Ren also consumed some chocolates along with kyoko-chan

Todoh-san: you consumed it too, the same type ?!

Ren : Yes, it seems that Mogami-san received them as a gift today morning and she shared them with us on the way here !

Todoh-san: so the reason why you are here is because you drove her here and were waiting for her to finish the meeting ?

Police officer Suzuki: Todoh-san, can you please give me the bag, we need to test it and confirm the results with the hospital, in order to save the victim's life

Todoh-san hands the bag to the police officer but stops him from leaving and says : those two need to be rushed to the hospital, they also consumed it !

Police officer Suzuki looks at them and asks : are you two feeling alright ? can you tell me how you got this chocolate ?

Yoshiro: the box is in the car, kyoko-chan received it as a gift and shared it with us, but we are feeling fine, no issues

Ren : we can drive to the hospital just to check, but we will hand the box of chocolates !

Todoh-san: Thank you

Police officer Suzuki: please hand in the box of chocolates and get into the police car, you won't be driving anywhere until we are sure you are fine !

Yoshiro bring the box from the car, and enters the police car with Ren, while Todoh-san follows them in his car to the hospital to check on both mother and daughter

Ren whispers to Yoshiro that he feels guilty just from sitting in the police car and all the sirens are on, it make him feel like they were criminals

Yoshiro agrees and drags Ren down, to avoid having his face seen inside a police car, because rumors spread like wild fire

* * *

_**(In the Hospital) **_

Kyoko is rushed into a room and her mother was asked to wait outside, a nurse comes and asks questions concerning kyoko's general health, but Saena isn't able to answer even those basic questions considering she and kyoko aren't close and haven't seen each other, until just recently, but the issue of health never came up.

Nurse: how about allergies ? any medication allergies we should be aware of ?

Saena frustrated answers angrily : I don't know ! I don't know the first thing about her, we aren't close, how many times am I supposed to repeat that ?!

Annoyed, the nurse asks : do you know anyone who can tell us then ? where has your daughter been, if you know nothing about her ?

Saena: I left her with a friend in Kyoto, and she came here to Tokyo around a year ago, but I didn't know where she lived until just recently, I can call and ask if you would like !

Nurse: please do ! …. Any information can help us give your daughter the best possible care !

Saena calls Yayoi and asks about kyoko's general health and is informed that kyoko always had health, and never had issues with food or medication, so she isn't sure if kyoko did have any allergies.

The Nurse thanks Saena and leaves while thinking to herself ( what kind of mother is she, at least she called someone who actually knew her daughter, some people should be banned from having kids ! .. seriously ! )

Saena sits in the waiting room, thinking to herself ( I failed to answer the basic question about her health, …. Failed ? ….. I, who despises failing and worked so hard to reach my current position, yet I failed my own daughter )

Ren and Yoshiro along with Todoh-san enter the waiting room where Saena is silently sitting and great her

Todoh-san: Mogami-san, did you get an update on Kyoko ? is she going to be alright ?

Saena still trying to maintain her emotionless expression says with a weak tone : not yet …

Todoh-san : You two are sure lucky … to think that you ate some chocolates, yet you managed to avoid the poisoned ones !

Ren agrees slightly, regretting that he didn't question the chocolates further, it seemed suspicious until she mentioned her coworkers having gotten some as well.

Todoh-san : The police informed me that there were 12 poisoned pieces, so the chances of eating one was 50/50 … Kyoko just happened to choose one of them, but luckily she didn't eat the whole piece !

Saena shocked, she asks : 12 pieces are poisoned ? … is someone aiming to kill her ?

Todoh-san: yes, 12 of 24 were poisoned. The chocolates were in a box, and the formation was 4 rows, 6 pieces each, 2 whole rows were safe, while the other 2 were poisoned …. 4 pieces were missing, 3 were from the safe row, and one from the poisoned row .. Kyoko was the unlucky one ! … The poison used was Cyanide, which is a fairly easy to obtain, found naturally in a variation of seeds and pits, such as peach, apple, cherry, among others. Highly toxic and deadly if a large amount was consumed.

Saena: how did she obtain those chocolates ?

Yoshiro: they were gifted to her today morning, she told us that a mail man delivered it to her, and along with those chocolates was a card that congratulated her on winning the role, and it claimed that it was from the staff

Todoh-san: did the staff gift chocolates to the other actors involved in the filming ?

Yoshiro: she mentioned that her costars Koga-san and Asahina-san got chocolates, but on a different day.

Ren : Yoshiro, you should call her job at TBM and inform them that she won't be coming today, due to an emergency, also, cancel all my jobs for today, I won't leave this place until I know she's ok …. I will call the president and let him know about this situation

Todoh-san sits beside Saena and says : she will be fine, the doctors will save her !

Saena nodes and looks away, trying to keep her composure from crumbling, especially in front of everyone in the room

Yoshiro leaves the room to make some important calls

Ren calls the president and explains what happened with kyoko and was told that he will be on his way here, since kyoko is one of his talents and he should take responsibility to what happens to his actors.

After Ren finished his call, Todoh-san gets up and heads towards him and asks : Can you think of anyone who would benefit from kyoko get harmed ? someone who hates her enough to poison her food ?

Ren : Not really, she is well loved amongst her costars, in both "Dark moon" and " Box R ", others like to tease her, but for someone to do this, I ….

Todoh-san : you ?

Ren : actually, there is someone who tried to harm her before, just a few days ago actually !

Todoh-san: Name them please, this can help the investigation !

Ren : Morizumi Kimiko-san … however, please keep this from the media and news, if this comes out, her family will not sit still !

Yoshiro returns to the room and sits next to Ren

Todoh-san: what did she do to kyoko ? and if possible, do you know why ?!

Ren : I heard that she and her manager tried to push Mogami-san of a three-story building, luckily, both Yoshiro and Koenji-san were able to stop them from doing so.

Yoshiro: Ren ! … if this gets out ….

Angered by Yoshiro attempting to keep the situation quite, Saena raises her voice : what if it gets out ?! .. SO WHAT ?! … we are talking about someone's life being in danger, not once but twice, from possibly the same person !

Yoshiro steps back in fear, but continues: I'm not defending that girl, this is for Kyoko's sake… the Morizumi family is really strong, and they can sue us from defamation, the media will start rumors and Kyoko's career would be over , since Kimiko is well-known and has many fans that will stick by her side no matter what !

Ren : Mogami-san wanted to keep it quiet, and didn't want to cause trouble, especially since koenji-san is also involved, but she did seek help, she came to meet her mother today to at least ask for advice on what to do …. she didn't want to keep it a secret for long, but she wanted to do the right thing … a little too late though, I am really disappointed that Yoshiro didn't tell the president about it at least, he could have taken some steps to protect her

Todoh-san: but the situation with the chocolates doesn't seem suspicious, since two other coworkers received some, no one could have anticipated this happening!

Ren : I did think it was suspicious at first, it did bother me since most productions don't do this, we usually do parties after the filming is completed or when the series or movie is successful, but when she told me that others also received chocolates, although on different day, it made me think that maybe they forgot to give it to her so they mailed it instead, which might be the reason she received it a few days later!

Yoshiro stand and bows as he says: Mogami-san …. I apologize, I should have been more careful …. However, I was glad to hear from kyoko-chan that she was meeting you today concerning that incident, she did mentioned that she wanted to keep that girl away from her, even if she left the entertainment industry, which only makes me think that kyoko-chan was meeting you to request a restraining order against Morizumi Kimiko!

Todoh-san: I see, she did take my advice to come and ask if she needs any help, but she went straight to you Mogami-san, I am glad !

Yoshiro: Actually, she was meaning to contact Todoh-san first, because she didn't want to trouble her mother, however, because she wanted to spend more time with you Mogami-san and more than that, she wanted to entrust her case to her own mother who is a lawyer, in kyoko-chan's mind, asking any other lawyer for help is wrong, because she should be proud of her mother and trust her with anything legal-related !

Ren looks at her mother and wonders how she is feeling, about both kyoko wanting her to take her case and about kyoko getting poisoned. The fact she is keeping a straight face bothered him, because he isn't sure if she feels anything for her daughter.

Todoh-san : I see, you should be proud Mogami-san, your daughter wants you over me !

Saena: …..

Todoh-san : She seems quite close to you both to tell you such details, especially concerning her mother …. She seemed to me like she was hiding her relationship because she is only using her first name as her stage name, with a different spelling of course !

Yoshiro: well, No, I am only her temporary manager, she is usually very secretive and she doesn't share much with us, she hates troubling people, so she tends to deal with her problems privately …. She initially never mentioned who she was meeting, but we figured it out so she opened up

Ren: many actors and singers use stage names is order to keep their family out of the media, .. The less people know about you as an actor, the less the family will be watched, I myself use a stage name, so no one would know who my parent are, for their privacy and peace of mind.

Todoh-san : I see, so not to draw attention to her mother, she is only using her first name, smart move !

Saena: has she faced other problems in showbiz that you are aware of ?

Yoshiro: ah, …. Well …..

Ren interrupts Yoshiro and says with all confidence : Yes, and most of the time it is concerned with that childhood friend of hers, Fuwa-san …. He himself likes to come and cause her problem half of the time !

Todoh-san : fuwa-san, could be the same person she left Kyoto with to come here to Tokyo and enter showbiz ?

Saena brows twitch when she hears the name fuwa

Yoshiro: He is also connected to her stalker, which caused problems in Karuizawa

Todoh-san : Stalker ?! …. This showbiz industry sure is dangerous !

Saena: ….

Yoshiro: well, the whole thing was connected to a music band that was only interested in stealing everything from fuwa-san, and the lead vocalist thought he could also steal his girl, although kyoko isn't his girl, he still targeted her, and scared her terribly …. Fuwa-san did step in and confronted that person, but then on valentine's day, he came and gave kyoko-chan a huge flower boutique to congratulate her on dating the very person who stalked her, because he saw her giving him chocolates that said ( I love beagles ), but he mistook the whole incident , and the chocolates kyoko gave him where full of hatred and telling that member to go to hell !

Confused, Todoh-san asks: why would she even give him chocolate to begin with ?

Ren: she made them because according to Mogami-san, that guy held her sorrow and weakness, so she give him chocolates that will condemn him to hell if he was to eat them !

Yoshiro : to be honest, I thought she was giving those chocolates to fuwa, but it turned out she didn't give him anything …. But after kyoko explained that she isn't dating that vocalist, fuwa-san made fun of her, saying something like she will be single forever and pitted her for that, but what's worse, he forced a kiss on her, she pushed off after a long struggle, and he just said that kyoko has to return things he lend her, in that case he gave her chocolate and forced her to lend it back to him be kissing her !

Todoh-san expression changes from shock to amusements and says : That is sexual harassment ! … That kid is really something !

Ren: Every time Kyoko forgets about him or about her revenge mission, he comes and reminds her that she should only think of him and her revenge, …. From my view point, it seems like he wants to occupy her mind at all time, like she's just an object he owns, and can toy with anytime he pleases !

Todoh-san: he views Kyoko as an object he owns ?

Saena's Mogami-river flows deeper, as she thinks to herself ( The kid lied didn't he ? … he told his parents he didn't know where she was until she revealed her whereabouts to me ! …. What's more, he keeps harassing her as they claim … what is that boy thinking ? … I kept kyoko with his parents, but they don't own her, and neither does he ! )

Ren: That's only my viewpoint, well, he does seem aware of how close me and Kyoko are and since he dislikes me, he keeps making sure that she isn't dating anyone, especially me

Saena: and you like her ? are you planning on dating her ? … is her aim to date you to piss that kid off as revenge ?

Ren: No … personally, I don't really care what guy thinks of me, I am just bothered by his behavior towards her …. If he is the one that treated her like a maid and kicked her out because he no longer needed her, after everything she's done for him, then he should just leave her alone !

Yoshiro : Come to think, I heard from Okami-san who is the wife of the landlord and restaurant kyoko stays with, that back in the day, Kyoko worked 3 to 4 jobs, in order to pay rent for that apartment she lived in alone. But later we learned that she was indeed staying with Fuwa, who according to her stayed with his manger the majority of the time, and only came home to get clean clothes. We only know that because Kyoko-chan was chanting angerly about him being useless and lazy, and she was the only one who had to do all the hard work, … kyoko-chan didn't notice we heard all that, but she does tend to talk to herself out loud when she is furious

Todoh-san: she worked 4 jobs to pay rent, while that kid stayed with his manager ? …. That's why she wants revenge from the kid who fooled her, used her and throw her away … that kid is sure spoiled and entitled !

Saena wasn't sure if her daughter was just stupid, or she just foolishly fell in love and lost all her intelligence !

Ren: Kyoko told me that she didn't go to high school, because she was just a stepping stone for that kid, working so hard to pay the bills as well as handling all the house work, she had zero time to actually go to school, but when she finally joined LME as a member of the Love me section and earned her first commercial, she wore a high-school uniform and from what I heard she didn't want to take it off, so the president asked her if she wanted to go to school and she agreed right away. I remember that she studied so hard for her entrance exam, to the point it seemed like her life was depended on it

Yoshiro smiles and says : Kyoko is sure hard-working, no matter the job she's given !

Ren looked at her mom and continued : I asked her why she was working so hard, because she wasn't required to get full marks to enter, she just needed to pass. A few days later, she came to the agency wearing her uniform after attending school, she seemed really happy, and from what we heard from the president, she received full-marks on her entrance exam.

Yoshiro : Yes, it was really impressive, since I heard most student get just average score just to pass, no one tries as heard as she does.

Saena looks at Ren with surprised expression, when she met kyoko a few weeks ago she thought she was wearing a custom for a job, and was relieved to hear she went to school, but to hear that kyoko got full scores made her …. well … Proud !

Yoshiro notices that his phone is ringing and leaves the room to answer it

Todoh-san smiles and says : I will go out to see if we can get an update, I am sure our nerves can't handle this long of a wait ! …. ( he leaves the room )

Saena looks at Ren and asks again : you like her, don't you ?!

Ren looks away and answers: well, you can say that I fell in love with her ! …. She is the Ideal women, but she doesn't seem to notice I have feeling for her at all, after all she is dense when it comes to the topic of love … in the end … she is indeed the love me section member number 1 !

Saena: Love me section member number 1 ?

Ren: Yes, it's the new section the president formed just for her, he noticed that she hates the idea of love, she failed her audition because she smashed a phone in one of the rounds, the phone call was supposed to be about a guy apologizing to a girl he left behind and is asking her to come back, but she lost it, became furious and smashed the phone as the president described, he was surprised by the amount of hate she harbored !

Saena thinks to herself ( she has so much hate inside her because of that kid ? … yet she told me that could never really hate me ? …. even though that kid might have treated her better than I ever did ? )

Ren continued : She seemed to have become a person that watched people especially is showbiz jump just for the chance to be loved, yet she stood there disgusted. The president also told me that when her acting skills were tested, she surprised everyone, and help Maria-chan overcome her problem towards her father, yet the president noted that she didn't seem to be acting, just the one sentence she said seems to reflect her true feeling, which was "even parents can hate their own children"

Saena cut her silence and says: the president seems to tell you everything concerning her !

Ren: Yes, because he knows I like her, and he is puzzled by that, not that Kyoko-chan is bad or anything, but because she is his love me section member number 1 !

Noticing that Ren changed the way he addressed her, as he kept calling her Mogami-san, but now he switched to kyoko-chan, Saena asks: are you allowed to call your junior by her first name ?

Surprised, Ren respond's by saying: Sorry, old habit !

Saena confused: old habit ?

Ren: To be honest, Meeting Mogami-san here in Tokyo, wasn't our first meeting ! … when we first met, I actually disliked her, because she brought her problems and decided to enter the showbiz industry that I love with such a foul reason, revenge ! …. That's all she could think about, and I didn't like that, so I tried to keep my distance, but soon after she joined our agency, I discovered that Mogami-san is the one person I always wanted to meet !

Still confused, she asks : what do you mean ?

Ren: Me and Kyoko met in Kyoto, perhaps it was 10 … no, it's 11 years ago by now ! .. she doesn't remember that, because I looked different and I wasn't an actor yet, so she called me by my name, or more like my nickname, …. You probably don't know this, but every time you scolded her or got mad at her because of her grades, she went to the forest to Cry, and that's where we met, I hung around her for a while, until I had to go back home, but she was truly my ideal person, since then ! …. I was shocked … because I couldn't recognize her … she was so different … because of all the hate towards that kid …. I almost couldn't believe it was really her

Saena: so you knew about our relationship all along ?

Ren: Yes, but I could never ask or bring it up … after hearing her story, I couldn't believe that the boy she dreamed to marry is the person who throw her away … since then I became angry every time she met him … because I am jealous, and I am really scared that she might revive those feeling for him overtime, since I did seem them talk and joke with each other normally just a few days ago, which made me feel really upset, so I said things I shouldn't have and hurt her !

Saena: …..

Ren: Mogami-san ! … although I don't know your reasons and why you said what you did that night, she was really hurt, that she mistook me .. well, for me, … and she cried her heart out, but when she learned it was me, Tsuraga Ren, she refused to tell me why she cried and she claimed she was fine, and decided to meet you and face you instead of running away !

Saena: she mistook you for you ?

Ren: will, she thought I was her friend from the forest, Corn, as she called me !

Saena: Corn ? a vegetable ?

Thinking to himself ( If I can gain her mother's trust I need to be honest, this might as well help me practice how I'm going tell kyoko that I am Corn )

Ren composes himself and says: My name is Kuon, Kuon Hizuri, my father is a Japanese American and my mother is part Russian. I grew up in America all me life, I admired my dad who is an actor in Hollywood, but his shadow became too big to bare, and I couldn't handle being compared to him, I got fired and bullied and at age 15, I lost it, I became violent, I fought whoever bullied me and that resulted in my best friend's death, he was hit by a car while trying to stop me from fighting ! …. I couldn't handle life anymore and shut everyone out, even my loving parent, who were just too busy to notice my troubles, but free enough to bail me out of trouble

Saena: That's why you took the stage name of Tsuraga Ren and that's why she calls the real you Corn ?

Ren: Yes, I was bought here by the boss, the president, and I was given a different name, and appearance, and I started from zero, and here I am 6 years later, a successful actor who no longer fears his father's shadow …. But … I left one thing out … When I first met Kyoko, I lied to her, no… to put it simply, I played along with her delusions .. she thought I was a fairy when we met 16 years ago, and I pretended to be one, I didn't have the heart to tell her I wasn't one, but I really enjoyed playing with her and adjusting my part in her fantasies … I thought If she did believe that I was a fairy with my acting, I can make it big in Hollywood, but man was I wrong. However, I don't regret it, the time we spend together, was one of my fondest memories . She entrusted me with everything, and told me all her trouble and explained to me why she was crying, I was able to ask her freely and she kept my existence a secret due to our deal.

Saena: but how did she think you were Corn when you appeared to her .. 11 years later .. you clearly grow up and so did she, does she still have such delusions ?

Ren: I wouldn't call them delusions, more like, she loves fairy tales and she is free to keep believing in them … but to answer your question, we did meet again, as in my true form. In Guam I was waiting for woods-san to come and turn me back into Ren, since Ren doesn't exist, I need to return to my original appearance whenever I travel out of the country …. Kyoko who arrived a day earlier than scheduled went out to explore the area, and we met by chance, she immediately thought I was Corn her fairy prince who grew up …. And although I tried to ignore her so she can stop thinking I was a fairy, it didn't work, she looked really gloomy, and I couldn't leave her like that, so I played along as her fairy prince once again, but I promised myself, that next time we meet, I will tell her everything, which didn't happen yet, …. Hopefully soon !

Saena: And she doesn't see a resemblance ?

Ren: she did, but I made things up, being a fairy that can use magic, I fooled her to think I was using the voice a the last male she thought of and his appearance …. Mogami-san has a keen eye for details, it's very scary at times !

Saena: yet because she believed you're a fairy and she still believes your two different people

Ren: Yes, because in my real appearance, I have green eyes and blond hair .. which is hey way of telling us apart ! … Besides, she did tell me that she met Corn … So I, Ren , I'm aware of the existence of him, corn, and I , Kuon, is aware of relationship with Ren, the actor she respects and her senior in the agency.

Saena: do you mind if I ask … how did you know it was her who you met 11 years ago ?

Ren: well, it was the purple-blue stone I gave her long ago, a stone I claimed had magic to take all sadness away, I gave it to her because I was going back to my world, America, and I couldn't be there to help her when she is sad anymore, it was a short visit, since my dad only came back to his home-town Kyoto for business and he brought me along. Shortly after she joined, we were both on each other throats to some degree, so when she dropped that stone by accident and called it Corn, like she use to call me, the person who gave it to her, I knew it was her, but again, I did something stupid and said something mean, so she flipped me off.

Saena: I don't know how you're going to come clean about this, but if you don't, forget ever becoming close to her, she was deceived by that kid, and you saw how she became, full of hatred and revenge, I have no doubt that I caused her a lot of pain, but she told me when she met me recently , that she can never really hate me, as her mother, but you, she can easily cut you off and hate you !

Ren agrees with Saena : I know …. That's why I am struggling, I am afraid to lose her, so I do need to come clean about everything !

Saena: Thank you, for telling me about her, and for loving her, because I couldn't bring myself to do so !

Ren: Mogami-san, I know it's not my place to say this, but I think that it's not too late to change that, at least your relationship with her …. All she wants is your approval, and I believe she can gain it, because she is one of the greatest and most talented actresses I ever met !

Surprised, she smiles and says : I like the new Kyoko, she is finally doing what she wants to do, and is doing her best, that's why I am more willing to comply to her request, of patting her on her head when she achieves something I can never achieve myself … but it might be too late …. We still haven't heard a word, and now … I almost don't want to hear the outcome !

Ren looks at the time and realizes it been over an hour and a half since they came – and no word yet, he became really nervous, and he is almost too scared to learn what happened, so he closes his eyes and holds head and praying that she still alive.

_**Door knocking **_

Todoh-san enters the room and says : The doctor would like to talk to you, urgently !

Ren heart dropped, but he couldn't sit still, he got up and asked : can I come ?!

Todoh-san: sorry, I must have scared you, but sure, as long as Mogami is ok with that !

Saena nodes her head and follows Todoh-san to meet the doctor

Ren follows them quietly, but in his mind, a million thoughts & possibilities made more eager to run and check, but he just followed them because he didn't want to make a scene

* * *

_**(In Kyoko's room - Hospital)**_

Saena and Ren enter the room behind Todoh-san and see kyoko lying on them bed, connected to many tubes and wires, both realize the situation is worse than they might have hoped for

Todoh-san: This is Kyoko-chan's mother, Mogami Saena-san, and this is her coworker who wanted to get an update on her situation, given he also had some chocolates but he was lucky he eat a safe one !

Doctor : I am Dr. Tsutomo Sato, nice to meet you two, although given the current situation, I am sorry about this ….

Saena fears take over and almost causes her to lose her composure as she asks: is she dying ?

Ren fiscal expression remain shocked as he stared at the bed, where his beloved is lying, unconscious, and covered with wired and tubes

Todoh-san pats Ren on the shoulder giving him a sad smile, trying to comfort him " its not as bad as its seem"

Doctor: We managed to keep her alive, but her body didn't react positively to the antipode, and although we managed to handle the situation, we had to go to the extreme to make sure she survives

Saena remembered the nurse asking about allergies earlier, so she ask : So did she have allergies to the antidote ?

Doctor : No, it's not allergies, but even if it was, she wouldn't have known unless this happened

Saena: And …. what exactly is this extreme measure you took ?

Doctor : We put her in a medically induced coma, she will remain in this state for the next 3-4 days, as we monitor her and insure all her organs are working properly, then we will try to wake her up, …. I want to minimize the chance of her getting a delayed neurological problem, which a handful of people develop after surviving cyanide poisoning.

Saena shocked she could only voice : a Coma …. ( before losing all her composure and tears start to fall uncontrollably

Ren: she will wake up right ?!

Doctor: in most cases, if there is no brain damage due to the lack of oxygen, then yes, if we fail to do so, we will perform an EEG and try again in a few days to a week's time.

Todoh-san: I see, can you please provide a report for both the police and our law office, we will take this case and make sure the person behind this doesn't slip from justice !

Doctor: Are you the one who performed CPR ? I was told that CPR was performed in your office until the ambulance arrived !

Todoh-san: Yes, Mogami-san and I performed CPR until help arrived !

Doctor : Well, it's all thanks to you both that she is still here, so great job, stay strong Mogami-san, I will do everything in my power to bring her back safely to your arms !

Todoh-san looks at Saene, who stood poorly and unable stop crying

Doctor : However, I do need a sample of blood from you, Mogami-san, if possible … Because it seems that Kyoko is suffering from a possible genetic problem that might be the cause behind her body rejecting the initial antidote

Saena confused, asks: Genetic problem ?

Doctor : Yes, it would also be helpful if her father also give us a sample, because it might come from either parents

Saena: I will give you a sample, but …..

Todoh-san: The father is not around, so please refrain from mentioning him around both mother and daughter, that man left without a trace, so this topic is sensitive, No … it's a land mine, please avoid stepping on it !

The Doctor was taken aback, so he responds: ok …. Noted ! ….. Nurse Uno, please take Mogami-san to the clinic and take a sample and send it to the lab as soon as possible

* * *

_**(Outside the hospital - In Takarada's car ) **_

Yoshiro: that's what happened sir !

Takarada : So you and Ren are safe, but kyoko-chan is hanging to life ? … half the chocolates were poisoned, the odds of her eating one and dying are high …. Whoever is after this is not going to avoid punishment !

Yoshiro: about that ….

Takarada : you have an idea Yoshiro-kun ?

Yoshiro tells him what happen on the day Kyoko won the role of Momiji

Angry, Takarada uses a stern tone while asking : Since when do you hide those kinds of incidents from me, Yoshiro ?! … You and Ren didn't say a word to me at all ?! …. I'm hurt !

Yoshiro: Ren only found out today, he was angry as well, he said he will bring this up and we will set together to discuss our next step forward, but then we found out kyoko collapsed from being poisoned

Takarada : But considering what you just said, Morizumi is unlikely to be the culprit behind this, since she is already being threatened to leave the showbiz industry, she won't be stupid enough to make it much worse for herself, considering she was filmed on camera trying to throw our girl off the building

Yoshiro: I disagree, I believe that she is the only one who will benefit from what happened to kyoko, if kyoko dies, then they will have to beg her to come back to showbiz and take the role of Momiji, which is a role she wanted at all costs, she tried once, she might as well try again

Takarada shouts angrily : Then? … this should have reached me the moment kyoko was safe, what took you so long ?!

Yoshiro answers with shame and guilt : As I said, she wanted to keep it a secret, since she and koenji reached a deal with Morizumi

Still upset, Takarada complains : But that does not explain why she went to her mother about this instead of coming to me !

Yoshiro: I believe kyoko really wanted to reach out to her mother, I might have missed it, but she didn't look cautious about her surroundings, neither did she look scared or uncomfortable, she even asked me to stop driving her, because of something that happened between her and Ren …. If she was worried, she wouldn't have asked to travel alone !

Takarada: what happened between Ren and kyoko ?

Yoshiro: A misunderstanding, Ren said some mean things because his jealousy toke over, especially after seeing kyoko and fuwa-san on what seemed to be " good terms"

Confused Takarada asks: then how did they end up in the car together ?

Yoshiro: well, yesterday Ren dragged Kyoko to his apartment and they had a talk, and since then they seemed to be on better terms

Takarada : better term ?

Yoshiro: well, I wouldn't say that everything was solved, the atmosphere between them gave me that impression, Ren seemed eager to see her again, and seemed to want to keep talking to her, but she needed to meet her mother instead, then,…. that happened

Takarada sighs and asks : any news ?

Yoshiro: not yet, but I called Sawara-san and told him about the situation, and we informed both her job at TBM and " Lotus in the Mud" … They informed me the police are already investigating and interviewing the whole staff …. The media has caught wind of it, but it won't be announced in the news until tomorrow … producer Kuresaki was upset by this setback, but he understands the situation and he told me that he will wait to hear from me before deciding how to go forward from there.

Takarada : lets pray that kyoko-chan survives this ! … it's such a shame, such a young talented soul hurt like that !

Yoshiro with regret says: I wish it was me instead of her, I deserve to be punished for not saying a word about that incident

Takarada : now now, Yoshiro-kun, we don't need more victims, just thank your lucky star your alive and well !

Yoshiro notices that kyoko's mother was leaving the hospital, and wonders : she is already leaving ?

Takarada worried : What does this mean ?!

* * *

_**(Outside the hospital ) **_

Todoh-san runs after Saena and tried to stop her from leaving, saying : Why are you leaving ?!

She looks at him and says : How do you think I can sit there ?! what am I supposed to do ?

Todoh-san: What if they need you to sign more papers, or do more tests, kyoko-chan needs you by her side !

Saena upset, she says: I need to recollect myself …. I will come back tomorrow ! … if they need me they have my phone number !

Leaving him with no chance to argue, he gives up and says : Fine, I will drive you, since you left your car back at the office

Saena follows Todoh silently while she is try to regain her composure

* * *

_**( Viride General Law Office)**_

A man in his later forties enters the building

He sees a police officer's letting the staff know they were done taking all evidence and pictures and that the meeting room is free to be used again

The man smiles and greets the police as they leave and wonder ( What happened here ? )

The man heads to the reception and asks if Mogami Saena is available, and they informed him that she left for the day so he smiles, thanks them, and leaves

The man looks at the building before riding the taxi and says: So this is where you work now ? impressive !

* * *

_**( Love me section room )**_

Kanae enters the rooms and finds it empty so she sits and wonders if kyoko will come around today, but remember that today, she usually goes to her TBM job.

Kanae decides to call kyoko since she knows her job doesn't start for an hour from now, hoping she can practice the English she learned in her lesson today morning

Kanae wonders if kyoko forgot to charge for her phone, as the line goes straight to voice mail.

Not wanting to give up, she decided to get a hold of Yoshiro-san's number, which might help her reach kyoko, since he is her temporary manager. She goes to Matsushima's office hoping to get a hold of Yoshiro's number but notices that the whole office seems gloomy

She hesitates to enter, but not wanting to waste time, the faster she learns English the better chance she has to get the job, so enters the office and head to Matsushima's disk

Kanae: what's with this gloomy mood ?

Matsushima responds with a depressed tone : Kotonami-san, what are you doing here ?

Kanae: I am here to get Yoshiro-san's phone number, I can't reach kyoko, and since he is her manager for now, I might reach her if I call him ! .. or at least get her to charge her phone !

Matsushima still depressed : so you haven't heard, Sawara-san, should I tell her ?

Kanae: Tell me what ? …. Speak up !

Matsushima: It seems that I will have to find a substitute for your English conversation partner, because Kyoko-chan won't be able to do it anymore !

Sawara-san angrily shouts : That's a horrible way to put it !

Kanae: what in the world is going on, why are you substituting her ?

Matsushima hesitates : well….

Sawara-san: Listen Kotonami-san, I want you to be calm when I tell you this, since you're her best friend, I want you to know that the doctors are doing everything in their power to save her !

Kanae drops her bag in shock and asks worriedly : what happened to Kyoko ?!

Sawara-san's phone rings so he answered immediately

Matsushima: From what we heard, she was gifted chocolates today, she along with Tsuraga-san and his manager ate some, but Kyoko is the only one who was poisoned … the police are currently investigating …. However, we still don't have an update of her current health situation or any possible suspects!

Sawara-san hangs up and says : I have an update … it's not the news we were hoping for !

Kanae heart drops and her tears get the best of her, she weakly asks : what's the update ?

Sawara-san : She survived ….. but unfortunately, she's in a Coma!

Kanae worried about her friend, she pleads : Give me the address of the hospital … please !

Matsushima write down the address and hands it to Kanae, who takes it and runs out as fast as she could … to be beside her first best friend.

* * *

_**Author notes: **_

**Chapter 2 ends here !**

Thank you all for reading it, and hopefully you enjoyed it!

And … Don't kill me, please !

This is my first Skip beat fanfiction, so please bear with me

until next time ! Jane !

**Source: **

Used as reference for this chapter, this is to give credit to author and work:

Cunha, J. P. (2019, September 23). Cyanide Poisoning Treatment, Symptoms & Effects. Retrieved from cyanide_poisoning/article_ #what_is_the_prognosis_for_a_person_who_has_suffered_from_cyanide_poisoning


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Skip Beat, Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei does, So I give her all credit for the original Story, While I own this fan-fiction – My first about Skip Beat

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Don't blame Love !**_

_**( In the hospital ) **_

Ren sits next to kyoko's bed, he looks at her with a sad expression on his face, unsure if kyoko will wake up, he started regretting not telling everything, specifically his real identity and his true feelings towards her.

He decides to hold her hand and say: Mogami-san … no … Kyoko-chan …. If your listening, please wake up, I have many things to tell you, so please stay strong, we are all waiting for you ! …..

Yashiro opens the door and says: Sorry Ren, did I interrupt you ?

Surprised, Ren leaves her hand and stands up, he turns to look at Yashiro, who he has asked to leave him alone with kyoko for a while : why are you here, I told you I want to …..

Kanae interrupts Ren by entering the room and heads straight to Kyoko's side, holds her hand and says with tears in her eyes : Kyoko … please ! … you need to wake up … you can't give up ! … we will become Japan's tops actresses, remember ?! … Please don't leave me, you're my best friend !

Ren looks at Kanae as she pleads Kyoko to wake up … then sits next to Kyoko's bed again and cries silently

Yashiro : …

Kanae stops crying and says: Kyoko … if you can hear me please respond ! …. Say anything, or just move your fingers, or something, anything ! …. Please ! … kyoko !

Ren : Kotonami-san, she's in a Coma !

Kanae upset, just responds with saying : I know !

Ren: A medically induced Coma that is, … it means the doctors put her in one to save her life !

Kanae surprised, she asks : You mean she didn't fall into a coma on her own ? … Does this mean they will wake her from it … when ?!

Ren : In 3-4 days from now, depending on her recovery, since her body rejected the antidote

Yashiro: wait what ? … why ?

Kanae: Rejected ? … does that mean the poison is still in her body ?

Ren: No, they used a different antidote and that one worked, but since her body rejected the first one, the poison stayed longer so it could have done some damage … from what the doctor explained, he body rejected the antidote because she has some kind of genetic problem, perhaps is passed down by one of her parents … her mother already agreed to be tested

Kanae: her mother came ?.. that's surprising !

Ren : Actually, Kyoko collapsed in her mother's workplace, so her mother had to come … but fortunately, she stayed until Mogami-san was stable, and even gave a sample of blood to be tested right away !

Kanae annoyed : Kyoko is still here lying on a hospital bed, yet her mother leaves once she is stable ?

Yashiro : To be honest, when her mother left, she seemed broken, her expression showed she was mentally unable to handle it ! … she might have left in order to calm down and recollect herself!

Ren: Her mother cried …. Besides, She herself also told me that she is willing to get closer to her … but she doesn't know how to … I think her leaving makes sense, this was too much, … especially since she is one of the people who actually kept Mogami-san alive until help arrived

Yashiro : So she is the second person who helped with the CPR … I see

Feeling ashamed, Kanae says : Her mother saved her … I judged her too fast … but, how do you know so much about her mother ?

Ren: We met her today, we sat and talked to her and told her about Mogami-san's career and issues she faced in this industry, like the one with her childhood friend

Yashiro: We were the one to take her to her mother's workplace, ... but we did know her mother … because when her mother appeared on TV and said what she said, the president confirmed that she's indeed kyoko's mother, and wished that she didn't see that show

Kanae: So she did see it ? and that's why both of you looked gloomy the day after ?!

Ren: well, I did meet kyoko that night to give her the stamp, she mistook me for someone else and cried to her hearts content, when she calmed down though, she refused to tell me why she cried and told me she was fine, but I figured it's because of her mother, since we saw it with the president when it happened.

Yashiro: The very next day she went and met with her mother, which is why we were shocked and gloomy, because we couldn't understand how she can be depressed one day, and faces her mother the very next day !

Kanae : What ? she met her mother the day after the show aired ? … Her determination is sure scary !

Ren : she sent me a voice massage about the meeting taking place, then a text massage asking me not worry .. so we gave her a visit and she smiled and happily told us that everything went well with her meeting

Kanae: that's odd, she told me how strained their relationship is and how her heart became elastic and nothing will hurt her just before that episode aired, but when I asked her if she told you about mother, she denied it … but you know an awful lot

Ren : To be fair, she is telling the truth, she never told us anything … she is very tight lipped about it.

Kanae sighs and says : her childhood seemed like a taboo subject, so I never had the courage to ask, I just listened to whatever she told me … she shared enough to make me understand that her childhood was painful … yet she is very cheerful and optimistic most of the time, I am surprised

Ren Smiles and says : you're a great friend Kotonami-san, She is lucky to have you by her side

Kanae smiles back and says : Chiori said she would come and visit as soon as she's back in Tokyo .. she was also troubled and worried about kyoko … I just hope she wakes up soon !

Ren agrees : Yeah !

Ren's thoughts drift back to what the doctor asked and how her mother's coworker warned him not to ask about the father

Yashiro: Ren … is something on you mind ?!

Ren : The doctor did ask about kyoko's father, and if he could also be tested, but her mother's coworker Todoh-san warned him not to step on the landmine !

Yashiro : Landmine ? .. so kyoko's father is a taboo topic ?

Kanae: come to think, kyoko never mentioned a father before

Ren : He said it's a landmine to both mother and daughter, …. I am quite sure it's a taboo topic for her mother, but kyoko seemed completely fine telling us that she doesn't have a father.

Yashiro: Perhaps her mother told her something about her father when she met her a few weeks ago!

Ren: yeah ..

Yashiro : I just hope her mother comes back, at least tomorrow, no … I just hope her mother will come when they try to wake her up !

Ren :If she is willing to get close to her daughter, I am sure she will come sooner or later … she told me that she liked this new kyoko, and she looked surprised and happy when she heard kyoko got full marks on her entrance exam

Yashiro : yeah, although I was worried in the beginning because she looked calm and unfazed, but when I tried to stop Ren from revealing details, she got angry at me, she looked really worried in the end, so I'm happy for kyoko … I wish it didn't happen this way .. kyoko shouldn't have to suffer this much, but I am glad her mother cared enough to ask.

Kanae: But … who could be behind this ?

Ren: You probably don't know this … so I will tell you since your Kyoko's best friend, and before you point finger, I also didn't know until today

Ren informs kanae of the incident after kyoko won the role of Momiji

Kanae: That girl, not only tried to make Kyoko lose her concentration during the audition, but also had the audacity to attempt to murder her ? … how selfish can she be ?

Ren : We are suspecting her to be behind the chocolates too, but we aren't sure, we will leave it to the police …. Besides, her mother and Todoh-san vowed to take that person down .. So if it's really Morizumi …. Then she will be looking at a long time behind bars !

* * *

_**( In Saena's Apartment )**_

After leaving the shower, Saena gets ready for bed … she didn't eat anything because she had no appetite, she looks at the time and she noted that it's around 8:30 pm, so she goes to her bed and closes her eyes, but a few minutes she opens her eyes and sighs … she tries to sleep, but all she does was twist and turn, she couldn't lie down comfortably in her own bed .. her thoughts were haunted by what happened earlier

She remembered her conversation with Yayoi-san, she told her about the incident and told her that she isn't sure it's safe for kyoko to stay in showbiz. Yayoi-san told her that she and her husband planned to come on the 22nd, but is planning to come sooner now that she heard what happened to kyoko. She wanted to at least support Saena, because she really does support kyoko and wants her to have a better relationship with her mother.

Saena struggles to sleep, she looked at the clock to see that its almost 10pm, so she gives up on sleep, gets up, gets dressed and heads out. She looked at her empty parking spot and remembered that she left her car at the office, but before she is able to walk to an area to catch a Taxi, Todoh-san arrives

Todoh-san : Mogami-san, going anywhere?

Saena: what are you doing here ?

Todoh-san: I figured you didn't eat yet, so I got you something

Saena: I'm not hungry !

Todoh-san : You know that you will just collapse if you don't eat, just who will support Kyoko if you are hospitalized too ?

Saena: I only need breakfast to function properly !

Todoh-san : Wrong ! … anyway, come in and have a light meal

Saena gets into his car and takes the food and sits silently

Todoh-san : where should I take you ?

Saena: The hospital

Todoh-san: I thought you're going there tomorrow

Saena: Well, I can't seem to be able to fall asleep, so I will just go there … so stop wasting my time and drive !

Todoh-san smiles and says : don't worry, I was just teasing !

Saena: …

( they arrive to the hospital )

Todoh-san: do you want me to pick you up in an hour or two ? …. Or should I come tomorrow morning ?

Saena: I don't know ! …. I will text you once I decide !

Todoh-san : your limit is two hours … any later and I won't respond !

Saena: don't worry, I can take a Taxi if I wanted to leave any later !

Todoh-san: I won't allow that !

Saena: Excuse me ?

Todoh-san: your daughter is waiting … so go ! … and don't forget your food !

Saena thanks him, takes her meal and heads to kyoko's room

She enters the room and sees that Ren, and Yashiro haven't left yet, and along with them, there is a new face, a women

Saena greets them as they all stand to greet her .. and asks : who may you be ?

Kanae : I am kotonami kanae, kyoko's best friend, and coworker, I am also a part of that doomed section … you might not remember me, but I gave seen you in the script reading for the drama series Minamori Miyako … Since you were assigned as a legal consultant

Saena: I see … Thank you for being by her side !

Ren : I apologize about my rudeness, but are you going to stay by kyoko's side tonight ?

Saena looks at them and then looks at her watch and says: it's late, you should all head home for the night …. I will be staying here .. you can come by tomorrow at any time.

Yashiro smile and bows down and says: we were just about to leave, glad you came back in time, kotonami-san, I will drive you home, its late and I cant leave you travel alone

Kanae: Thank you, …. She bows and leaves with Yashiro and Ren

* * *

_**( The Next Morning - The Grand-Jewel Hotel ) **_

The man in his late forties leaves the shower and heads to the living room, worried to hear his wife crying, he asks : Anna, why are you crying ?

Anna Miyasaki : Kioshi …. It's Mio … I mean Mio's actor has been hospitalized for being poisoned !

Kioshi Miyasaki : Isn't she the actress from Dark moon, the one you claimed to be better than the old Mio ?

Anna Miyasaki: She is better, She made the best version of Mio … I liked the old one, until I was introduced to the new one, honestly , the whole new cast was better, but Mio really impressed me and captured my soul !

He sits next to his wife and watches the news with her

The news lady : According to our sources, Kyoko is set to star in a movie, yet to be announced, but due to this incident, it's unclear if she will remain a part of the production … let's pray for kyoko, and hope she is able to make a comeback, I am truly heartbroken for kyoko-chan, she is still so young and has her whole life ahead of her !

Kioshi Miyasaki: kyoko ? what about her family name, it's odd for a stranger to use someone's first name, especially when covering the news

Trying to find more information online, Anna stumbles on LME love my section page and clicks on Kyoko and says : that's her stage name I guess, there is no information regarding her family name here

Kioshi Miyasaki: Stage name, I see …

Anna Miyasaki: oh isn't she lucky, she was born on Christmas ! … Hmmm … she's type B, and her hobbies are cooking and sewing, what a unique girl I must say !

Kioshi Miyasaki: her hobbies include cooking and sewing ? … How old is she ?

Anna Miyasaki: No Idea, it only mentions her birthday day without the year of birth but she does look quite young, maybe between 15 and 18 I would say !

Kioshi Miyasaki: …

Anna Miyasaki: You and " Mio" are alike in one aspect !

Confused, he asks : how so ?

Anna Miyasaki: your both born in Kyoto !

Kioshi Miyasaki: Kyoto ?! … Interesting … Kyoko from Kyoto huh?

He stares at the small picture and thinks she looks really different in each one of them.

Noticing that her husband is starring at one of kyoko's pictures, she asks: which one are you looking at ?

Kioshi Miyasaki: ah, never mind me, are those just her character ?

Anna Miyasaki: the first one is just her, second one is Mio, and her third is Natsu I believe

Kioshi Miyasaki: Just a rookie I suppose ?

Anna Miyasaki: A rookie ?! … she is talented, she might be new, but she has a lot of potential, you just don't see it because you could careless about drama's !

Kioshi Miyasaki smiles and says: I am just thankful you and my mother have something in common !

* * *

_**( In the hospital – Kyoko's room) **_

Saena wakes up and stretches, she was sleeping in a very uncomfortable position, since she sat beside kyoko's bed, and slept. She gets up and a blanket falls to the floor, she picks it up and wonder ( I don't remember anyone coming in ? ). After folding the blanket, she washes up in the bathroom and fix's her hair and looks at the time. It was 8:15 am.

Her phone rings so she picks up

Todoh-san: your awake, you never texted me !

Saena: I forgot …. What is it ?

Todoh-san: well, I got a call from Katagiri-san, he wants us both is his office by 9

Saena: I expected that!

Todoh-san: I am waiting outside !

Saena: I will be on my way!

Saena looks at her daughter and sighs, then leaves the room and heads out, but she meets Ren, Yashiro and Kanae on her way out so she greets them and walks by

Ren smiles and thinks to himself: so she really staying for her daughter … Kyoko, I am happy for you, your mother is finally starting to take steps towards a hopefully better mother-daughter relationship.

Saena opens the car door to the passenger seat and says: Why are you still in your clothes from yesterday ?

Todoh-san: you never texted, so I waited here all night !

Saena: seriously … sometimes I can't even understand how you think!

Todoh-san, embarrassed, just changes the subject and says : Katagiri-san is waiting for us, so let's just go ok?

Saena nodes her head and looks at the window, wondering how Katagiri is going to treat her once he find out her daughter collapsed in his law office

_**After arriving to the office**_

Todoh-san: Mogami-san ? …. Aren't you going to get down ? … Hey ! … Are you listening ?

Saena snaps out of her thoughts and get down, and follows Todoh-san into the office

* * *

_**( Viride General Law Office ) **_

Todoh-san and Saena enter the building and head straight to Katagiri's office, they are greeted by him and a Police inspector, after being greeted, they were told to take a seat

Police inspector: Since you're here, I will tell you all the updates, as I need to hurry back for the press conference.

Katagiri: go ahead

Police inspector: from our initial investigations, we figured out that kyoko-san was poisoned with Cyanide, which was found in the piece she eat in the office, as well as 11 other pieces, which leads us to make the assumption that whoever is behind this was intending to kill her. We have interviewed the staff and co-stars that were present on set yesterday, and only 3 individuals were aware of the chocolates she received.

Katagiri: only three, so those are the suspects ?

Police inspector: No, those three are not suspects, the first person we interview was the make-up artist, she was surprised by the gift and has advised kyoko to ask others if they also received any just in case. Kyoko did so, by asked two of her co-stars who informed her they did have chocolates on the first day of script reading, but we confirmed that a staff member brought chocolates on that day and greeted everyone with them, however, it seemed that the chocolates were done by the time kyoko arrived, so she didn't get any.

Katagiri: So you believe the sender isn't a part of the staff ?

Police inspector: we are still not sure, we are going to interview the rest of the staff in the upcoming days, and we are investigating the chocolate store as well as the people who purchased a 24 milk chocolate box in the past week … along with possible chefs who can recreate those chocolates

Todoh-san: chefs ?

Police inspector: Yes, according to our investigators, the 12 poisoned pieces were sure identical to the original ones, but some had some visible errors, such as air bubbles, which made us assume they were remade in order to put the poison in them, since the poison was not injected into the chocolates as we first suspected

Saena: have you investigated Morizumi-san ?

Police inspector: Yes, she is currently overseas !

Saena: overseas ?

Police inspector: Yes, she has retired from showbiz a few days ago and left to return to America three days ago, we are still looking into her as a possible suspect

Katagiri: So where do we go from here ?

Police inspector: well, for now it's going to be an first degree of attempt of murder, however, if Kyoko-san doesn't survive, then it will become an official murder investigation … we will do everything in our power to find who is behind this.

Katagiri: Thank you … we will discuss this further, you can hurry up so you can catch with your work and press conference

Police inspector: No need to thanks us, it's our job, but just as we discussed earlier, I will only reveal that she collapsed here, I will not mention the type of poison used, the method, or any suspects as of now

Katagiri: Thank you

Saena, and Todoh-san get up and bow thanking the police inspector and return to their seats once he leaves

Katagiri: now let's discuss the elephant in the room, shall we ! … but first, How is Kyoko ?

Saena: Nothing changed as of today morning, she is still in a Coma, and will remain in one for the next 2 days as the doctor recommended.

Katagiri: You went to see her today morning ?

Todoh-san: No sir, I picked her up from the hospital, she stayed overnight !

Katagiri looks at Saena and asks: and how are you ?

Saena: I am not sure how to feel about this !

Katagiri: I heard that you and Kyoko met a few weeks ago, and had a honest conversation, where you decided to tell her everything, did anything change about your relationship

Saena: I am more willing to try to be a mother now, since she grew up and found her own way, I will remain on the sidelines and support her

Katagiri: did you figure out why she came here yesterday, since she collapsed before you got a chance to talk ?

Saena: Her manager told me that she wanted to discuss an incident and possibly put a restraining order against Morizumi-san

Katagiri: So she came to you, her mother for help, that girl is sure fearless

Saena: I ….

Todoh-san notices that Saena is getting emotional again and says: it must be hard, witnessing everything first hand.

Katagiri: Mogami … do you need some time off ?

Saena: ….

Katagiri: look, the only reason I removed Kyoko back then was to protect her, you weren't able to accept her or your mistake, but your past that, you built yourself back up, so I think it will only make sense if you also allow the bridge between you two to rebuilt … in the end, she is your daughter !

Saena: I failed … I failed …. I … who hates to fail, failed her …. I couldn't answer basic questions about her health, and although I could care less what people thought of me being a mother, yesterday was different, because I failed … her …

Todoh-san: But together, we, you , saved her life ! … you called for help and you stayed by her side all night … not to mention that she choose you as her lawyer, she trusted you with her case, she still wants your affection and has told you that she will never give up trying !

Katagiri takes a deep breath and says: Mogami-san, you can't blame yourself for that, you don't know her as much as one parent should, and you have your reasons, so to some degree you didn't fail her, because you saw that she was suffering and called for help, saved her and stayed by her side, and I will make sure you will be on her case, so you didn't fail her ! … This is your chance to make amends, don't waste it !

Saena: Can I …. Request …..

Todoh-san: some time off ?

Katagiri: how long ?

Saena: a week, or two, I don't know …

Katagiri: I will give you two weeks, recollect yourself and stay by her side, she needs you ! as her mother, just sit by her side … But … I expect you back her in two weeks, and I better see you back to normal !

Saena: Thank you

* * *

_**(In a Hotel Overseas -Fuwa Sho's room ) **_

Shoko enter the rooms and opens the light and says : Wake up you lazy kid ! … its 2 pm already, for how long are you planning to sleep ?!

Sho: leave me alone, the concert was so long and I'm so tried … I need rest !

Shoko: sure ! … after you came back you stole all my beer and drank it, get up now ! … I need to stop buying beer for good, at this point I'm not even getting my fair share

Sho: Shut the light off, I don't have to get up because I don't have anything else for today, so let me be !

Shoko: You sure are heartless !

Sho sits on the bed and looks at her in confusion and ask: what was that for ?

Shoko: Your childhood friend is in the hospital, between life and death, and you're here complaining you didn't get enough sleep, you surely only care about yourself … I'm almost at my limits with you !

Sho: Wait what ? what happened to that shape shifting Demon ?

Shoko: Even when she's injured, you can't seem to get over your differences … can't you just stop being a jerk for just once, you grew up together, yet you can't get along anymore !

Sho: What the hell ? … Stop lecturing me and tell me what happened ?!

Angered, Shoko shouts : Find out yourself … (opens the door and slams it on her way out)

Sho: what's with her today … interrupting my precious sleep time for that girl … ( he lies down and tried to get back to sleep, but he couldn't )

He reaches out for his phone and opens the news to see the following headline

Kyoko, the actress famous for her Mio performance is "Dark moon", In a Coma after being poisoned.

Shocked, he runs out after Shoko and asks : Can we get back to Tokyo tonight ?!

Shoko: Not a chance, you still have a show and interview tomorrow, maybe once we finish, we can get back!

Sho: But !

Shoko: I think it's better if you stay here for now, she is surrounded by her friends and coworkers, from what I heard, Tsuraga-san is with her, so to avoid problem, we won't be back until we are done here ! …. Understood ?!

Sho replies weakly : yeah …

But inside, he is furious, many questions come to mind, but he can't get over the fact Ren is around her.

* * *

_**(In the Hospital) **_

Saena Returns to Kyoko's room after her meeting with her boss, and having officially got permission for some time off.

She is greeted by the couple who run the restaurant and are the landlords of kyoko's current home

She sits with the couple and have a short conversation, and learns how hard working kyoko is, juggling her showbiz work, school and helping in the restaurant, and how many customer enjoy her company

Okami-san then goes to tell her that she and her husband don't have children of their own as they couldn't conceive, but because they really loved each other, they stayed together even if meant they wouldn't be parents. She also mentions how hurt kyoko was when she saw her on TV, and that her childhood friend came to see her right after

Saena: Her childhood friend, you mean, fuwa-kun ?

Okami-san: ah yes, he came to see her and check on her, but then both of them left, .. however, when Kyoko returned she was with Tsuraga-san and seemed to have gotten her old cheerful self back

Saena: had fuwa-kun come to see here before that ?

Okami-san: yes, he came when she was in Guam, and kept coming until she was back. Kyoko was surprised to say the least, she screamed so loud I thought she was in a crisis. They talk and then he left. He does like to order food from our place, and Kyoko doesn't seem to be happy about it, since he asked us to let her give him his order, before he went overseas

Saena: He still orders her around ?

Okami-san: still ? … Not quite, he just didn't want to bother us in the early morning, so we asked her if she would do it, and she agreed.

Saena Thanks them for taking care of Kyoko all this time

Okami-san : Don't worry about it, we enjoy her company, and we really hope she stays strong and hope for her fast and full recovery

Taisho, although known to be a man of a few order finally talks, saying : Your lucky to have Kyoko as your daughter, I just hope just recovers and is able to rebuild a strong relationship with you !

Saena bows to them, thanking them for caring for her daughter in her place.

She sets beside Kyoko's bed, and for the first time, holds her hand … she stays there and quietly pray for her recovery

_**Door knocking **_

Takarada enters the room and greets Saena and sets on the other side of the bed, facing her mother, and says: I am happy to see you here, Mogami-san, I heard what happen to Kyoko, and I seem to have Missed you yesterday, so I am happy to finally see you again.

Saena greets him and stays silent

Takarada : I must apologize for this, I will take full responsibility and ensure that from today forward, Kyoko-chan will be protected at all times

Saena: The person responsible for this is the person who sent those chocolates

Takarada : True, and I am confident that you will stand by kyoko-chan side against them and make sure they are punished accordingly

Saena: Definitely

Takarada : This has never happened to any of my talents before, so I couldn't have known this was going to happen, but I learned my lesson, I need to make sure that this never happens to anyone anymore, especially her !

Saena: So you are aware of the situation that happen between her and Morizumi-san ?

Takarada : I have learned of it yesterday, I assure you that I will never allow for that to happen again, I don't personally know this girl, but it surprises me that she could be so calculative and cruel … Kyoko is generally liked by most the staff and co-stars, although she has such an interesting and unique personality, people including my own grand-daughter are drawn to her.

Saena: I am aware that you seem to be very open about her and informs her senior about her every move

Takarada : You mean Ren ?

Saena: Yes

Takarada : Well, I might have told him a few things here and there, but I haven't told him that she, also, harbors romantic feelings towards him, however, she seems hesitant, and scared, and she is afraid to fall in love again and act like an idiot, according to her … I just want her to grow as an actress, to love herself first, and learn to love in a positive way !

Saena: …

Takarada : Usually a child gets their foundation of love from their parents, seeing the love between their parents is a good indicator, but the fact she doesn't have a father, and you were not present for the majority of her childhood, she couldn't experience it, a real positive love !

Saena looks away silently

Takarada : Perhaps that's why she followed her own ideas about love, filled with fairy tales and fantasy, she thought that what she had with that childhood friend was love, but she was wrong, and after he hurt her, she gave up, she filled her heart with hatred and let that overcome her for a while, but then she met Ren, and they became really close, however she still can't seem to handle it, the idea of love, a good positive and happy love !

Saena: you sure enjoy talking about love !

Takarada proudly : they don't call me the "Lovemon" president for no reason, I personally love, love, and want people to discover the beautiful world of love, and how love can fix anything and everything …..

Saena interrupts: love can't fix anything !

Takarada: When people close their hearts, that's when your statement is correct, … A closed heart won't work to solve their problems, I understand what both you and Kyoko were hurt by a loved one, which is why you both closed your hearts, you seem very similar, especially in that aspect !

Saena: Love destroyed my life, I can't understand how you think love can solve everything !

Takarada: I see, but I have to correct you there, Love isn't what destroyed your life, but people actions when in love is what causes people to blame it love. Yes, when you're in love your blinded by it, and some people make some foolish mistakes, but we can't blame love, it's or actions that are the blame. If someone hurt you, then there actions are to blame, if you made mistakes, then you blame those actions, not love !

Saena: So you do agree that Love turns people into idiots, but you still think love is not the blame ?!

Confident, Takarada answers : Yes, it's all about the balance, a balance between love, work and family … we do tend to lose ourselves when first discover those feeling, those butterflies that you feel when you meet someone your hearts feel comfortable around … we become drone to the person, and give them more attention, sometime forgetting that there are other important things … But Love also has to do with Trust, we tend to trust the people we love, sometime blindly, because we are in love and we produce hormones that makes us feel happy and satisfied, it can blind us from seeing some warning signs, because we love the person, we want to trust them, no matter what, but when that trust is broken, then the heart will eventually feel all the pain and your mind will just go straight to regret and hate, blaming the beautiful feeling of love !

Saena: …..

Takarada : Mogami-san, that's just human nature ! … We will fall in love, we might get hurt, and lose a loved one, but it's up to us to overcome that hurdle, because it's not meant to be, if that person isn't the right one, then fate will separate you in one way or another and yes! … there will always be pain, but when you find the person your meant to be with, all your experience will be worth it, because you grow and learn !

Saena: you sure sound like an expert in that area !

Takarada smiles: Yes, I have had my share of those feeling, and I have a Son that I really love and a beautiful granddaughter … my wife died a long time ago, and a few years ago, my son lost his wife …. To be honest, I struggled a lot of my granddaughter, she hurt so much after losing her mother, and only Kyoko was able to open her heart again, so I am personally forever grateful to Kyoko-chan

Saena: I am sorry for your lose

Takarada : Thank you, … and Thank you for bringing Kyoko into this world, because I would have been forever lost without her help

Saena: how did kyoko help ?

Takarada : Kyoko is brutally honest at times, and that helped Maria notice her. Maria struggled with her mother death and blamed herself, and couldn't understand why adults lied and told her it's ok … She started to cause problems in the LME's acting school, where I asked Kotonami-san and Kyoko-chan to help me find Maria, and Kyoko did … She found her arguing about a script which is similar to her own life, and she hated it and couldn't understand why everyone still loved the character, … and to Maria's delight, the first person to ever agree with her was Kyoko

Saena: her Mother died at birth ?

Takarada: No, Her mother died on her 5th birthday, she was the one that asked her mother who was always busy abroad to come celebrate her birthday with her, but unfortunately when her mother took a flight back, her plane crashed and that caused her death, it was the first time Maria ever asked for something, and since then, she has been unable to meet or talk to her father fearing he hated her.

Saena felt bad, but she still couldn't understand how her daughter helped Maria overcome that

Takarada : Kyoko was challenged, to convince the main character that her father did hate her, which Kyoko-chan did wonderfully, she played that part and that moved Maria, but when kyoko-chan said "even parents can hate their own children" … Maria chan became convinced of the complete opposite, she even interrupted the test and tried her best to prove that her father still loved her

Saena: don't you think that's just a coincidence ?

Takarada : But then on Maria's birthday, she helped Maria overcome it and for the first time in three years, celebrate it … she was even reunited with her father on that day and that's all thanks to Kyoko-chan !

Saena: so that's how she helped your granddaughter

Takarada : Maria did ask Kyoko-chan for advice, to figure out how she can reconnect with her father, unfortunately since kyoko didn't have one, she couldn't help her with that, but, due to her personality, cheerfulness and treatment of Maria-chan, my granddaughter is now finally smiling and happy again.

Hearing what lory had to say, Saena felt like she could tell him her side of the story, so she confessed : I never thought of having children, I wanted to focus on my career, and I was finally part of an important case, but I got distracted by someone, I liked them, I trusted them and maybe even loved them, they understood me, they didn't judge me and they were kind, it was a nice change, and I welcomed it, but …. They were just a spy from the rival company, who stole the data and disappeared into thin air

Takarada : So, you feel like you made the mistake of falling in love, instead of focusing on work, and you never thought of starting a family, at least not yet, until you met this individual who moved your heart and you entered into a relationship with them, but they only used you, so when you had Kyoko-chan, you couldn't love her because you really hated her father for what he did, and in return couldn't view Kyoko as anything but a mistake related to him

Saena: you got one thing wrong, I never hated him, it maybe my own belief, but he seemed to have given me two chances by leaving a clue, twice, to avoid him, not to trust him, and to be careful, but I was too forgiving, I really wanted to trust him, so it's due to my own foolishness, my mistake … I, not only lost and ruined that case, but my boss's career and bright future was also over, I along with everyone in that case lost their jobs, I ruined everything, because I feel in love !

Takarada: I see …. So you blamed yourself for everything that happened to the client, your boss and everyone else involved .. soon after you found you were pregnant and your life was fliped all over again

Saena: I didn't learn about her right away, I was really stressed so I didn't feel her, which resulted in me not knowing until I was almost five months along, I tried to get rid of it, the baby, but due to my poor health, no doctor was willing to help, so …..

Takarada: you had to give birth to her ?

Saena regretful: I tried to end it all, including me life, we however survived, and yes, I gave birth to her, but since I only viewed her as a symbol of shame and disgrace, I couldn't properly raise it, love it or care for it …. It was Karma, that came at me as a form of a child

Takarada looked at her and understood her reasons, because even he couldn't say he would have done anything different if he was in her shoes

Saena: She was left with the Fuwa Family to protect her from me, because I physically abused her, I couldn't handle her, yet she, always … ( Tears start forming as she chocked on her last words )

Takarada: She ?

Saena: She kept coming back, running to me with a smile, wanting to be loved, no matter how badly I treated her, she still came … she would see me be upset and even try to comfort me, but I rejected her, and all her attempts, and I left to Tokyo when My boss forced me to work for him as an apology to what I did to him in the past.

Takarada smiles and says: you've been through a lot, and so did she, but as much as you might think it's your fault for not taking a clue, he still targeted you with a scheme in mind, he might have cared for you and you felt that he understood you, but it might have been all for show, you wouldn't have trusted him if he was mean for example … I know this might not change your mind, but I'm sure you know it's not Kyoko's fault, she can never choose her own parents, but she still loves you, because she isn't giving up on you !

Saena: I know it's not her fault, but I can't bring myself to love her, she's ….

Takarada: I'm sorry to interrupt you, but please try to look at it from a different angle, it's not impossible, and besides, have you ever wondered what would happen if he, someday reappears in your life … don't you ever worry that he will try or take her away, especially if he heard you abused and rejected her, … in that case she will see that her father is far better and you will be left all alone …. You don't think you will work forever … we all have to retire one day, once you do … what are you going to do, all alone, without your only family, .. your only daughter ?!

Saena looks away knowing he has a point, but she looks back at him and says confidently: He will never know about her !

Takarada : what makes you so confident ? … could it be, the reason you went on national TV and said what you said, was to send them a clear massage, that you and that person, have no links, and that they should just leave you alone ? … Are you possibly trying to protect her from having her life flipped upside down if he approaches her ?

Saena: ….

Takarada : You saw him, correct ? … did you meet ?

Saena: I don't know if it was him or not, it's been 18 years since, so I'm not sure if it was him or not, but yes, I saw someone how seemed to have known me, and I ignored them and I said that to keep him away from me .. no … I wanted him to stay away from both of us

Takarada : I am sure you have a lot to think about, but please, for not only kyoko-chan, but for you own future, you need to make amends, and reestablish your bonds, because you don't want to look back 20 years from now and regret not having her around. You will have to learn how to open your heart again, if you're not interested in men, at least open it for your own daughter, just take some time and think about it carefully, ok ?

Saena: I took a two week off of work … during this break, I will try to figure out what I need to do .. for her sake … Thank you !

Takarada smiles happily and says: No problem … and please don't hesitate to reach out to me if you need help, I have pretty much understood Kyoko-chan personality for the most part .. So I can give advice if you need it !

Saena: I just have one request, I would like to repay you for everything, please tell me how much she owes you, regarding her education in both her high school and acting school, and I will repay it all ! … I plan to start supporting her financially again

Takarada smiles happily and says: If you want to start from there, I don't mind at all, That's a great idea, and a good place to start, I will e-mail you about this as soon as I can

Saena: Thank you, for everything !

* * *

_**( Viride General Law Office)**_

Kioshi Miyasaki and Anna Miyasaki enter the law firm and head to the reception

Anna Miyasaki : Do you think she will be here today ?

Kioshi Miyasaki : hopefully

Anna Miyasaki : I will wait in the same café as yesterday !

Kioshi Miyasaki: Let me check first !

Anna Miyasaki : ok

Kioshi Miyasaki asks the receptionist : Is Mogami Saena-san present today ?

Receptionist: Mogami-Sensei ? … I believe she came today morning, but I didn't see her leave, let me check … wait a moment please!

She goes in and a few minutes later another receptionist comes out and says: you again, have you come to meet Mogami-san ?

Kioshi Miyasaki : Yes, if possible

Receptionist 2: Unfortunately she's not in for Today

Kioshi Miyasaki : How come, I heard that she came today morning

Receptionist 2 : Yes, she did meet with Mr. Katagiri, but she left right after that, and hasn't returned since … It's almost 5 pm, so I don't think she will be coming back … Maybe try tomorrow.

Todoh-san greets the receptionist as he is getting to leave for today

Kioshi Miyasaki: So she will be here tomorrow ?

Receptionist 2: Well, she works here, so of Course she will be here

Todoh-san: Is there an issue ?

The first Receptionist returns and says: I apologize, but Mogami-sensei isn't available, she seems to have left earlier today

Kioshi Miyasaki : I see, … I will come back tomorrow

Todoh-san: Mogami-san won't be here for a while !

Receptionist 1: ah yes, she won't be in for the next two weeks

Shocked Kioshi Miyasaki asks : Away for Two weeks ?! …. Why ?

Todoh-san: For personal reasons … if you really want to have her take your case, try calling before making your trip here, taking an appointment is your best option.

Disappointed, Kioshi Miyasaki sadly says: I see, thank you

Receptionist 1 : Do you want to make an appointment ?

Kioshi Miyasaki : No, I will just come back in two weeks' time … and leaves with his wife

Receptionist 2 : He came yesterday, and when he heard she wasn't there, he left right away,

Todoh-san: I see, well, whatever happens, Mogami-san is on Break, so don't contact her about work until she is back !

Receptionists together : Yes sir

Todoh-san leaves and calls Saena

Kioshi told his wife that they will come back in two weeks because Mogami-san is currently on break they start walking away, but he stops when he overhears Todoh-san talk on the phone with the very person he wants to meet

Todoh-san: Mogami-san, do you need me to come pick you up ? … oh so you retrieved your car, did you eat ? … Stay there, I will bring you something to eat !

Anna stops her husband from following Todoh-san and tells him: if he's close to her, he may know about you and your past together, let's just wait patiently, ok ?

Kioshi agrees and they head out to eat instead

* * *

_**(In Kyoko's room - Hospital)**_

Saena is greeted by Ren, Yashiro and Kanae

They all sit together and talk about things Kyoko is good at, how an amazing person she is, hard working and Talented. They wanted her mother to know how much Kyoko means to them, and perhaps, they hoped kyoko will hear them and wake up soon.

Saena: I would like to ask a question

Yashiro: go ahead, we will try to answer it the best we can

Saena: how safe is this industry you're in, do these thing happen often, being targeted for winning roles or being stalked by a rival of someone you know?

Kanae: Stalked by a rival

Ren: Kyoko never mentioned it to you, as expected !

Kanae: what do you mean by that ?

Ren: Kyoko wanted to protect her role Mio, so she didn't tell anyone outside the small circle. You know her, it takes a lot to make her speak about herself or her problems

Kanae: yeah, I have to literally threaten her that our friendship will end if she doesn't speak up

Ren: To Answer you question Mogami-san, Things like that could happen, but unfortunately no one speaks about them, so most people won't know about those issues until they actually enter this industry.

Kanae: I lost many roles when I was young to my other classmates, she used her family connection to sponsor the school, we joined the industry at almost the same time, and we met at one of the auditions, which I planned to withdraw from because I knew the outcome, but Kyoko knocked some sense into me and we won the audition together … that girl was angered that she tried to physically harm my face to I couldn't film the next day, but kyoko protected me …. Which is why I am grateful for her

Ren: You mean that fizzy drink commercial you filmed together ?

Kanae: Yes, I never saw her again, but I am sure she trying her best somewhere

Ren: Who is she ? .. maybe she switched targets, and targeted kyoko, after all, you both gained a lot of recondition and gained one job after another since that commercial

Kanae: I don't think it's her, because that women has so much pride, she was hurt because I considered Kyoko as a rival and not her because kyoko worked hard, while she used money to win her jobs, I heard she changed, but I never once saw her name on a drama … so I don't really know … as for her name, she's from the Koenji family, her name is Erika

Ren: Koenji ? wasn't that the person who saved Kyoko from Morizumi-san?

Kanae: You didn't mentioned that yesterday, Koenji saved Kyoko ? … that's interesting, but how is she connected to this ?

Yashiro: I think that Koenji was Morizumi's first victim …. She was in a wheel chair watching Kyoko's audition …. And although she wished kyoko actually fell, because the video would be more incriminating, but, she didn't want Morizumi to win, because although she admitted that she thought her Momiji was the best, until she saw Kyoko's

Worried, Kanae asked : So Koenji-san is paralyzed ?

Yashiro: I'm not sure, one of her butlers was extremely happy when she argued with Kyoko-chan, because she was finally regaining her old-self back, she seemed really gloomy when I saw her at the audition .. I also believe that she was the one who requested Kyoko to Win the role back for her, because she knew Kyoko was able … if not, then it was one of her three butlers for sure !

Kanae: well, I hope she also recovers, I wouldn't want to wish injury, even on my rivals … but as for Morizumi Kimiko, I want her gone, not only from showbiz, I want her off the streets for good, … if she was really behind this and koenji's injury's, she needs to pay the price of her heinous actions !

Saena: Is it possible to get Koenji-san to speak to me ? … I would like to get a hold of the video, and interview her.

Yashiro: I will try to reach out to her and ask, but I am not sure she's going to do it, she might give the video, but doing the interview might make her look bad, since, I am sure, she was sure, Morizumi was going to target Kyoko, who won the role

Kanae: Wait, so she asked Kyoko to win the role, so she can catch Morizumi trying to kill Kyoko too ? … it was all a trap ?

Yashiro: although I didn't like how she treated kyoko, but, even kyoko was sure that Koenji did what she did to save her … because even if she set the trap, she couldn't have known kyoko was going to win, besides, she used the flash when taking picture, although it wasn't really needed, The flash was used to catch them off guard and it saved kyoko's life … Koenji-san pride is the reason why she won't admit it

Kanae: I don't like that, but I am still thankful, I see that she really did learn and change, once she back on her feet, she will surely be a huge rival !

Todoh enters he room after knocking, and gives Saena some food and says: I should have got more, since you guys are here !

Ren: don't worry, we already had dinner

Yashiro: Ren, you barely ate anything, you give me most of your food !

Kanae: well, from what I heard, Kyoko told me he can survive on just one ball of rice !

Ren: it's true … I don't need much food, I operate fine without it !

Yashiro: Not true, you need food to survive, that's why we trust Kyoko, because you eat when she's around !

Ren: I eat because she won't leave me alone if I don't, her faith in food, and it's importance is strong, especially when it comes to breakfast … besides, the food she cooks is delicious !

Yashiro: I can't deny that, that food she cooks, or shares with us is always good !

Kanae: sometime, she acts like a real house wife, it's kind of inspiring, but annoying !

Ren: well, that's very true, she even enjoys cleaning, which is something I never thought anyone would ever enjoy !

Saena eats her food and thanks Todoh-san

Yashiro: well, we should head out for today, we will come tomorrow as soon as we have time !

Kanae: See you tomorrow Mogami-san

Ren bows with Yashiro and Kanae, and leave together, to give Mogami-san some time to think about everything, and hopefully soften towards her daughter.

Todoh: They are such great friends …. Kyoko-chan is lucky to have them

Saena nodes in agreement

Todoh: are you ok ?

Saena: I don't know … I don't know any more … the more I hear about her, the more I am torn on what to do

Todoh: are you thinking of sending her back to Kyoto?

Saena: Again, I don't know …. I know that she really likes her job, but I am not quite sure it's safe … stalking, poisoning, harassment, … those are just a few things she already faced, while she's only a new talent.

Todoh: good point .. it a difficult situation

Saena: I won't decide until she wakes up, I will consider all of the options and then decide

Todoh: you will wait to hear from her, I see !

Saena: She's old enough to choose her own path, although she's still not an adult, she might be discouraged and leave's to Kyoto quietly … but from what I heard, from them, and her, I think she will want to stay, … will wait and see !

Todoh: alright then, it seems you have a lot on your mind, I will see you tomorrow

Saena: Todoh-san, can I make a request ?

Todoh: sure, I will be at your service !

* * *

_**(The Next Day - **__**The Grand-Jewel Hotel**__**)**_

Knocking on the bathroom door, worried, Kioshi Miyasaki says: Honey, what is taking you so long, are you ok in there ?

Anna Miyasaki : No, I am not ok, we need to rush to the hospital, I think I am having a Miscarriage, again !

Shocked, Kioshi Miyasaki : What ?! … but this time you lasted longer, I thought for sure the baby will stay !

Anna Miyasaki : I thought I didn't feel anything because of the stress of traveling, but now I am bleeding, so … I am sure we have lost it again

Kioshi Miyasaki : Damn it ! ….. ok, …. I will call for a Taxi, and we will head there immediately

Anna Miyasaki : ok ….

* * *

_**(In the hospital ) **_

Anna was taken in to be checked and admitted to the hospital

Kioshi walk around the area and notices that the lawyer he saw yesterday was walking towards him with a file in hand.

Todoh: Mogami-san, I brought what you requested !

Kioshi sees Saena leaveing a hospital room and walks towards the lawyer

Saena: Just this ?

Todoh: It seems that the forms have been changed as of last week, so yes, you only have to fill this much to file a restraining order …. We didn't know because we don't do this often !

Saena: well, that saves me a lot of time, I will fill them out and you will file them, since I am on break, I will rely on you a lot !

Todoh: We are working on this case together, so of course ! … but thank you, I feel important !

Saena: stop that, I am not in the mood !

Kioshi was really happy to see Saena again, and he was glad she wasn't the patient, but he wondered, who was the patient and why did she have to take two weeks off.

Todoh: Did you eat ?

Saena : Do I look like I child to you ? …. I can manage eating on my own !

Todoh: As long as I have known you, you have been and still are a poor eater … I need to make sure you eat, so I don't have to do all the work on my own !

Saena: Leave ! …. She enters the room and closes the door in Todoh-san's face

Todoh: Ok, sorry, I was just teasing … I will come back after work !

Kioshi thinks to himself ( she's still a poor eater ?! … so is she the patient ?)

He gets closer to the door and looks at the name tag for the room but notices the name is not mentioned, it's just says VIP patient, wanting to explore more, he attempted to take a peek, but before he could, he was called by his wife's doctor.

Doctor: we have confirmed, you wife did suffer a miscarriage

Kioshi Miyasaki upset, he says : I see

Anna Miyasaki desperate : I can try again, right ?

Doctor: you mentioned this was your third miscarriage, correct ?

Kioshi Miyasaki : yes, we have three boys, but we did suffer two miscarriages in the past

Anna Miyasaki: both times, the gender was female

Doctor: I am so sorry for your loss

Kioshi Miyasaki : So, what do you think happened this time ?

Doctor: There was not heartbeat, the fetus seemed less developed, so I think travel maybe caused a delay in feeling the symptoms of the miscarriage

Kioshi Miyasaki : So, maybe we are just not meant to have any girls !

Anna Miyasaki still hopeful : We can try again, right doctor ?

Doctor: Well, you can always try again, but It's going to be difficult, both physically and mentally, so take some time before you try again, that's my recommendation.

Kioshi Miyasaki : Is there anything else we can do ?

Doctor: you can try doing some tests, we can also test the fetus for any abnormities in the DNA, to figure out what went wrong, you two should get tested as well, and you could think about IVF, since in some places you can even choose the gender

Kioshi Miyasaki : We did try that, this was a pregnancy using IVF !

Feeling discouraged, Anna Miyasaki : Maybe your right, maybe I just can't have girls !

Doctor: As I said, Get tested, and see what may be the problem, if it can't be fixed, I wouldn't recommend trying again, suffering one miscarriage is hard, suffering three, is too much on you, you need to rest, both physically and mentally !

Anna Miyasaki get really emotional and cries saying : I understand, but I always wanted a girl, I always wanted us to dress alike and have mother-daughter dates, help my daughter get ready for her wedding, and be by her side when she has her first child … I had a lot of plans, but … it's all gone now

Kioshi Miyasaki hugs his wife and says : I know, I also wanted a girl, having to walk her down the aisle on her wedding has always been a dream, …. Let's rest for today and do some tests tomorrow … it's not over … we still have a chance , ok ?

Anna Miyasaki: Yeah, … please doctor, try to find out what wrong, I really want a girl, so please help us !

Doctor: I will refer you to a friend of mine, he is an expert in this field, we will test the fetus to see what may have went wrong … please be patient, and again, I am sorry for your lose !

Kioshi Miyasaki : I just have one question, its unrelated to my wife !

Doctor: what is it ?

Kioshi Miyasaki : A few room from here, there is a room without a name, it just says VIP patient I just thought it was weird !

Doctor: ah, It belongs to the actress that was poisoned, it was on news !

Anna Miyasaki : you mean Mio is here ? … is she ok ?

Doctor: Mio ? … well, her name is Kyoko … but yes she plays Mio in Dark moon, Great Drama !

Anna Miyasaki : how is she now ?

Doctor: I don't know …I too only knew about it from the news … I just know it's not looking good since she's in a Coma … a Coma is never a good things, at least in my own experience as a doctor!

Anna Miyasaki : I will pray for her regardless, she's just too young to die, not like this !

Kioshi Miyasaki : I saw two lawyers here, are they for her ?

Doctor: Ah, yes, our hospital is preparing a report for them and the police, those two are taking her case !

Kioshi Miyasaki: I see, so they are here to check on their clients current condition

Doctor: I suppose so, but since I'm not on her case, I really wouldn't know much, this is about all I can say actually … so please don't ask any more, if you are seen snooping, that iron lawyer will put in your place for sure, she one tough women. We met in a case I was responsible for before, and she is emotionless, so don't cross her.

Kioshi Miyasaki : no worries, we won't

He thinks to himself ( she's emotionless, an iron women, huh? … she sure changed )

Doctor: Well then, I will come back once I gets some results back, the nurse will check on you in some time from now, take care !

Kioshi Miyasaki and Anna Miyasaki thank the doctor … and stay together as they grieve for their lose

* * *

_**Author notes: **_

**Chapter 3 ends here ! … You see what I did there, right ? **

Thank you all for reading this chapter and thank you for your support

I also wanted to thank you mimagfan, for letting me know about Yashiro not being Yoshiro, I fixed it for this chapter .

Thank you so much for your reviews, I really appreciate it !

Until next time ! Jane !


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Skip Beat, Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei does, So I give her all credit for the original Story

While I own this fan-fiction – My first about Skip Beat

* * *

**Chapter 4 : The unwelcomed visitor **

_**( In the hospital – Kyoko's Room ) **_

Ren, Kanae, and Yashiro came to visit Kyoko, this time they brought Saena some food, so they can all eat together and chat. They wanted to get closer to kyoko's mother, because they wanted to earn her trust, and make sure she stays around.

Kanae put one of the food boxes on the side table and they all get ready to eat

Saena: Thank you, you really didn't have to get me food, the hospital already offers food at their cafeteria

Kanae: We didn't want to be rude by bring food here without sharing, besides, hospital food is the worst , I just hope you don't mind our choice

Saena: I don't mind it, Kyoto style food has always been my favorite, Thank you

Chiori knocks on the door and enters and sees everyone sitting down getting ready to eat, so she says: I'm sorry, bad time ?

Saena: Who is this ?

Kanae: This is Amamiya Chiori, she's the third member of Love me section.

Chiori bows down greeting everyone

Kanae: Come, I got you a meal as well, since you said you were on your way !

Chiori: Thank you …. ( She takes her food box and sits next to Kanae)

Kanae: Let's eat !

Everyone finished their meal, except of Ren, who has only ate half of the food

Yashiro: Ren, you need to finish your food !

Ren : I'm full, I can't eat no more

Kanae: how can a giant man like you survive by eating only this much, this box isn't even big !

Yashiro: honestly …. The only way to actually make him eat is to get Kyoko to Feed him !

Kanae shocked, she asks : feed him?

Chiori : does Kyoko physically feed him ? seriously ?

Embarrassed, Ren defends himself saying : No, she doesn't ! …. I can eat on my own !

Yashiro: I remember once, when we were in Dark moon, he once ate Breakfast twice, He had breakfast with me, then he met Kyoko and ate breakfast again ! …. But then he couldn't eat lunch, and felt sick whenever he heard the word "food"

Saena: For someone to eat Breakfast twice, when he usually doesn't eat much in general, Kyoko seems to have a huge effect on your eating habits

Chiori: They are really close, I remember Box "R" had filming near Dark moon some time ago, and when Tsuraga san had a car accident while filming, Kyoko turned pale and ran towards Dark moon's set to check what happened. She became really worried before it happened, because her princess Rosa neckless broke right before it happened.

Yashiro: it wasn't serious thankfully, they had to stop suddenly because a child got tired of waiting and crossed the street to meet his mother on the other side, but yes, Ren was terrified and unresponsive, luckily Kyoko came just in time, and he finally responded.

Kanae: How come I never heard of this ?

Yashiro: Well, you know this industry is quite about things like that, unless it's a huge incident, you won't hear about it, since most of the time tabloids and paparazzi aren't allowed on filming sets.

Kanae looks at Ren and thinks to herself ( So he is really in love with her )

Chiori: Tsuraga-san, I am just curious, but just how close are you two ? … just a few days ago I heard your dating Kana-san !

Ren embarrassed: That's just a Rumor, caused by a careless mistake, don't pay much attention to it !

Kanae: But why aren't you going out and saying so ?

Ren: The news will die down soon, so I am not too worried about it …. You just have to ignore it and pay no attention to what people say … it will take time, but time is the key

Kanae: I hope I don't deal with such problem !

Yashiro: Well, you will eventually, as long as you climb up, there will always be people who will try to pull you down … you just have to deal with them the right way !

Chiori: That's the down side of this industry, it's all a competition, it's brutal and we end up judging other too fast and make stupid mistake

Kanae: Chiori, I heard that you were a child actor, who let go of her old stage name and started using your own name, …. Was that because of a mistake you made ?

Chiori: No … I … well …. I Would rather not talk about it … but for the reason for removing my stage name is because of expectations, I was stuck with a character, so to get rid of it, I came back to the industry with my real name instead !

Ren : So, you had problems escaping your character, you got rid of the stage name associated with it … that's a smart move as long as you make sure this problem doesn't happen again !

Chiori : Yeah … I am working on that … Kyoko inspired me … because she was able to do it !

Ren: You mean how she was able to cast Mio aside and create Natsu ?

Chiori trying to control her jealousy says : Yes, Although in the beginning the director wanted her to use Mio, and then not use Mio, so we all thought she could only do Mio …. But two days later, Natsu came and surprised all of us !

Yashiro: Well, she worked really hard on Natsu, I remember that she struggled, that she even went to Ren's apartment at 2 am just to get advice … the very next day, she perfected Natsu ! … I was very Impressed !

Stunned, Saena asks : 2 am in the morning ?

Ren looks at Yashiro with the gentleman smile and sighs, because he really didn't know how to explain the whole thing, it will sound wrong coming out of him no matter how he says it

Yashiro realizes Ren's smile and explains : well, Ren was out until 2 am, because of work, and when he got back he let her in and taught her whatever she needed to learn in order to create Natsu, and besides, Ren has a guest Room that Kyoko uses when she stays over !

Saena was dumbfounded, how can her daughter go from staying with one guy, to staying with another, even if it's a guest room … these situation cause big mistakes !

Chiori: Wow, you sure are really close !

Ren was even more shocked by Yashiro's explanation, he made things sound much worse, so he says: She was my temporary manager when Yashiro was sick, and I seem to have fallen sick as well, so she stayed over and took care of me … She spent most of the time studying for her entrance exam !

Chiori laughs : No matter how you say it, it still sounds bad, two young people staying together, leaves a lot of room for imagination !

Kanae: But, since we are talking about Kyoko here, I doubt anything would ever happen, she is after all the number one member ! … and if anything, she is one of the modest people I've ever met, there is no way she would do anything …. At all !

Chiori: Makes sense … Kyoko is cute and innocent, I can't imagine her doing anything romantic !

Ren thinks to himself ( well, it's true kyoko is very innocent, but she is still Setsu ) .. he remembers the time Setsu aka Kyoko left a mark on his neck and then he mentally decided ( I will never reveal what happened in that hotel room to anyone on this planet, especially not to her own mother )

Kanae: Come to think, Tsuraga-san, I always wanted to know, what did kyoko give you on valentine's day ?

Yashiro: Ren is the only person who didn't get chocolates from Kyoko, she gave everyone she is in debt to some chocolate, but she excluded Ren

Kanae: I know that far, we made the chocolates together, and she told me to whom she's giving it to, but she denied planning to give Ren any …. But after valentines, she told me that Ren thanked her in a way that made her confused and extremely troubled … so I am just wondering what exactly happened ! … especially since she said she wouldn't give you chocolates, what did she give you ?!

Ren: She made me some Red wine jelly in a glass that was shaped similar to Queen Rosa

Chiori: Queen who ?

Kanae: ah, I see, so since you gave her that queen Rosa rose on her birthday, that had that jewel looking thing inside, which she made into a neckless … she decided to thank you and give you jelly in a glass that looks like the princess Rosa ?

Yashiro remember and says : yes ! …. Now I remember after we had lunch, Ren and Kyoko left together because she asked him if she can give him something, so that's what it was !

Saena: I am missing the point here, so you two like each other, yet neither of you is aware about the other's feelings ?

Dumbfounded, Ren asks : Kyoko likes me ?

Kanae loses her cool and says: Are you an Idiot ? …. You just told us that she treated you in a special way different than anyone, yet you still can't recognize it ?

Yashiro: I must confess, Ren has always been single, …. He is clueless about love, just as much as Kyoko is … they are hopeless !

Saena: That is certainly not a bad thing !

Chiori: with all due respect, I disagree, if they are not aware of each other's feelings, any action can cause bad misunderstanding, which will hurt both of them and cause them to drift farther apart !

Ren mind flashes the image of Setsu and Cain again, when Setsu leaves her mark, and he blushes, looks away and says: we should change the subject !

Kanae teases : Someone is scared !

Yashiro: I think Ren wants to keep away from the subject, because it's a troublesome .. since it's Kyoko who we are talking about, she is only 17, and he Is 21 … Ren is considered an Adult, but Kyoko is still considered underage … that's why Ren is so hesitant !

Saena: From a legal standpoint you are correct, it is illegal for an adult to have a relationship with a high schooler

Chiori : Illegal ? … so if they were to date, Tsuraga-san will go to jail ?!

Yashiro: I'm not sure, but I am sure there are ways around it, right Mogami-san? .. there is parental approval for one, …. Besides, I am sure many peoples don't pay much attention to age !

Saena: I am not an expert in this kind of field, but legally, a 16 year old can marry if she has parental approval, so Yes, there are ways around it …. However, I will advise you not to get me involved, because I won't !

Ren felt lost, he didn't know how to react, he really wanted to be with kyoko, but he didn't want to break the law or force her mother to accept him, because after all, he wanted to tell Kyoko everything first, and go from there

Kanae: Mo … I think we should just wait for Kyoko to wake up, It's all up to her anyway, if she wants a relationship or not … we can't control that, we just have to support her

Yashiro: That's true, we don't even know if she is ready for one or not, maybe once she becomes an adult and is able to move on from what happened with fuwa.

Saena made a mental note ( I need to speak with that kid and make sure he doesn't go after her anymore , what he did is unacceptable and I won't allow it to happen again, with him or anyone else ! )

Chiori : Who is Fuwa ?

Kanae: He is Fuwa Sho, a singer … he and Kyoko were childhood friends !

Chiori : Perhaps I heard his name before, but I don't follow singers, so I wouldn't really know, but …. What did he do that Kyoko has to move one from ?

Kanae: He is the reason why she's the love me number 1, he tricked her and caused her to hate love, …. she failed that round of the audition because of him !

Chiori: so he is the one that bullied her from kindergarten to middle school ?

Ren : what are you talking about ?

Kanae: He Bullied her in school ? … she only told me she never had any female friends in school .. that's about it … that matter with Fuwa is not precisely school bullying, but it is a form of bullying if you think about it

Yashiro: In other words, she was bullied in school, so she ran away with that singer, and then he pushed her away himself … what kind of childhood friend is he ?

Saena: Bullied in school ? …. Yayoi-san never mentioned any problems to me regarding her school life

Kanae: She could have kept quiet about it, since she hates troubling others with her personal problems

Chiori: Well, she told me about it, the fact she was bullied in school, and that she never enjoyed it, but when I bullied someone in front of her as Natsu in the scene we were filming, she told me she felt good, it was fun, she really enjoyed it, seeing someone bullied like that, even with her history of being bullied .. she did mention her mind felt disturbed, but her heart felt a strange exalted sensation … and she personally thanked me for that … which is terrifying !

Ren : She enjoyed watching someone else be bullied in front of her ?! … Kyoko ?!

Yashiro: Natsu totally possessed her !.. that can't be Kyoko, she's way too nice .. and forgiving .. that's unheard of .. I can't believe it !

Kanae: I'm not sure what to say … but I'm honestly not too surprised … Kyoko herself is full of surprises, but perhaps being hurt, she found a taste in seeing others being hurt too … No, that's not it … she might have been living in the moment … just like that time .. she can actually be cruel if her role requires it … like Mio and Natsu !

Saena thinks to herself ( perhaps my actions caused that, I was cruel .. and she was removed for her own protection, so maybe I ….. )

Chiori interrupts Saene thoughts and says: I think so, she is one of those rare actors, where the character comes physically alive in the actors body, Because also our costars were terrified of Natsu at that moment

Ren: For Natsu to be the main bully, why didn't she do the bullying herself ?! … For the most part it's her role, so I find it strange that you became the bully instead

Kanae: So you also watch the show ?

Yashiro: well, Kyoko is a great actress, we enjoy watching her work !

Chiori looks guilty and looks away

Kanae: what's that look … what is it ?

Chiori : It was my fault, so that's kyoko's … no … That's Natsu's revenge for what I did !

Ren remembers that Kyoko's hand was injured at one point …. And says : she fell of the stairs and injured her hand, I assume you had something to do with It ?

Kanae realizes how much she doesn't know about Kyoko, and makes a mental note to talk to kyoko more, because if possible, she wanted to protect her best friend

Chiori looks down and says : well … yes it was me, and I was caught .. so she told the director to make me her right hand until her hand heals …. She said it was an accident, but both of us know It wasn't

Kanae: That's odd, isn't Kaori Natsu's right hand, why not use her ?

Chiori: Kaori is more like Natsu's right arm, someone Natsu trusts to substitute herself, But when she requested I become her right hand, she wanted someone who she can throw away once tarnished … I was the cheap one, the one she can use and throw away !

Ren smiles and says proudly : Please don't be offended, but I am glad Kyoko stood up for herself and handled it … Even if it's Natsu … she is still Kyoko !

Worried, Kanae says : Kyoko seems to be the type of person who makes enemies faster then she can make friends … Even I'm guilty of disliking her at first and pushing her away

Yashiro: there seems to be a pattern here, of kyoko being disliked at first … That's just weird … Ren, kotonami-san and Amamiya-san had issues with kyoko, but now you are all her allies, because she was able to gain your love and respect as a fellow friend and actor

Saena realizes she is also the same, she rejected her own daughter, so much so she left her behind, even if it's for her own protection, she still failed her as a mother … but she was determined to change that, she wanted to try at least … to do something for her as a mother.

Kanae: There is however one person who loved Kyoko from the very start, Maria, the presidents granddaughter, she was drawn to Kyoko, and she even considers kyoko as her older sister !

Yashiro: I just hope Maria hasn't heard about this, she will be heartbroken !

Saena stands up and head to the door after hearing someone knock, and says : come in !

Doctor: Mogami-san, Can I talk to you regarding Kyoko's health, I have something important and almost urgent to discuss !

Saena: What's wrong ?

Doctor: well, I have spoken to a friend of mine overseas, he is an expert in the Toxicology field, and informed them about your daughter's case, and how we handled it, and he informed me that I did the right thing, however ….

Saena: however ?

Doctor: He recommended that we wake her up sooner than planned, because the longer she stays in a coma, the weaker she gets … and the slower she will recover !

Chiori : what do you means by that ?!

Kanae: when you say she will become weaker, does that mean she would become too weak to survive ?

Doctor: No … don't worry, he muscles will just become weaker, as in too relaxed, … people who suffer from coma's and stay in them for too long, their muscles become too relaxed that they will have to endure physical and speech therapy for a while to get them back to normal .. so to avoid that, we should wake her up now, … as I said before … she won't wake up right away, but we will give her 12 to 24 hours … or even 48 hours after stopping the medications that we are using to keep her in a coma … if she isn't awake by then, we will do an EEG to check her brain waves and try a different way!

Saena: speech and physical therapy ? .. so she won't be able to talk or walk for a while ?

Doctor: well, she's been in a coma for only a few days, so it's not that severe, she might struggle to talk and walk the first few hours of waking up, but she will be fine …. Just think about it, when we sit in one position for a long time, our legs or arms would give us a sensation where we say, my arm slept .. and we usually give it a few minutes to wake up … do you get what I mean ?

Saena: Yes … Where is the approval forms ?

Doctor: I will bring them right away …. I just wanted to discuss it with you first …. Since our original plan was to wake her up tomorrow afternoon

Saena: If it's the sooner the better then I will approve it !

Doctor: Thank you, … I will bring the forms and send in some nurses to check her up and get her ready … I will be back in 10 minutes to start the process of waking her up !

Saena bow's to the doctor thanking him

Doctor leaves to get the approval papers and to send the nurses in.

Chiori: I'm so happy, I hope it will work out well !

Ren looks at Kyoko and wishes that she gets up, praying that everything will go smoothly

Kanae: Let's clean up, the nurses will be here soon !

Yashiro: Ren, Finish your food, if Kyoko hears you have been wasting your food, you know how she will react …. Perhaps if you finish your food, she will be happy and wake up sooner !

Ren rolls his eyes at Yashiro and looks at his food with a tired look in his eyes, he really didn't have an appetite for food

Kanae, Yashiro, and Chiori pick up all the food boxes and leave the room to throw away the trash

Saena and Ren are left alone, so Saena sits beside Ren and say's : between you and me, I'm not against you , but as long as she isn't aware of the truth, I will never support you together … you were honest with me and I respect that, so when you finally tell her the truth, whatever happens, I will support her … and if it's you … then when that time comes I will consider it

Ren looks at Saena with a surprised look, then smiles and says: I will tell her as soon as I can !

Saena: if your troubled with food, then just put it away, no one is forcing you to eat !

Ren smiles weakly and says: If she hears I have been skipping my meals she will be livid .. to her, having three meals is really important, especially breakfast .. and as much as I hate eating, she has a strong influence on me, I forget my issues with food, and I actually eat .

Saena: well, I am not the best eater either…. So I won't judge you … but allow me to ask, how did you become like this, why did food become an issue ?

Ren : My mother used to force me to eat, … she wasn't the best cook, so when I disliked the food and stopped eating, she would force feed me because she was worried I wasn't getting enough food. That's how it all started

Saena: I see …

Ren : Given they were always busy, they still made the effort to cook …. She valued family time, since there was only a limited time of it, they always had to travel, so I'm grateful for the time we spent together

Saena: So your father also cooked ?

Ren : Yes, his food is good, but since he loves my mom so much, he would rather eat her food, no matter how bad it tasted, he would eat anything really ! …. Coming from Kyoto, he cooked a few Japanese dish's for me growing up, so I was introduced to many different cuisines since I was young … but given his skills, I guess my favorite cuisine would be Japanese

Saena: and you get plenty of that since Kyoko enjoys cooking ?

Ren : Yes …. She's an expert, she even cooked food for my father when he visited

Yashiro comes back before the girls who excuse themselves to the ladies restroom … he heard Ren talking to Saena, so he decided to walk away and pretend he got lost if asked why he didn't comeback

Saena: Kyoko met your father ? ….. so you had a family meal together ?

Ren : No, not at all, she doesn't know he's my father … but she knows he is Kuon's father

Saena: So you don't get along with your father ?

Ren : I do, it's just he wants to respect my decision to come back when I'm ready, so when he met me as Ren, we treated each other like strangers

Saena: so how did Kyoko end up cooking for your father ?

Ren : well, she was hired to take care of him while he was in Tokyo by the president, and I am sure it was one of his schemes … since I'm here in Japan as Tsuraga Ren, I have no Reason to meet my father, and I personal didn't plan too either, so the president hired kyoko, and through kyoko, I would meet him .

Saena: So Kyoko is your middleman ? … even though she doesn't even know your father and son, she helped you meet ?

Ren : I am not sure what the actual plan was, so I can only guess. I think that my father should have bullied Kyoko, so she would cry and become troubled, ask me for help

Saena: The president was aware of your feelings … so he used her to get you mad … and eventually meet your father to tell him to stop ?

Ren : Initially, but it didn't go that way, kyoko did seem troubled, but she told me almost nothing … the reason I met my father was because he made her act as me "Kuon" .. I saw her with him and was shocked, so I went to him and asked him how much he told her about me "Kuon", because she was able to play me perfectly !

Saena: using her memory of you as the fairy ?

Ren : Yes, I don't think she made the connection, but I am sure she used Fairy corn as her reference … and what my father told her wouldn't have helped do that, so even my father was surprised she pulled it off … and he, himself doesn't know about Kuon and kyoko meeting !

Saena: So the only people who know about you and kyoko meeting in Kyoto are you and me ?

Ren : Yes … Kyoko will be the next one to know … hopefully

Saena looks at Kyoko and then looks down at the ground and remembers what that president told her about kyoko's father one day appearing and taking her away … she knits her brows and thinks ( did the fact she met his father make her want one … if that man I saw over a month ago is really him, he might come and take her, right ? .. no .. he should have heard me say I don't have a child, so he shouldn't contact me at all ! … He will not learn about her no matter what ! )

Ren sees that Saena is lost in her thought, and wonders ( I wonder if I said something that upset her … is it about meeting my father, is she worried Kyoko would want hers in her life ?) Ren takes a deep breath, and tried to say something, but the nurses come in and start preparing Kyoko, so he smiles silently

* * *

_**( In the hospital hallways )**_

Chiori and Kanae leave the ladies restroom together and head back to kyoko's room, but they meet Yashiro on the way

Worried, Chiori asks : Did something happen, are you here to tell us we can't go to her room ?!

Kanae: Calm down, he looks relaxed … she fine, I'm sure !

Yashiro: sorry to worry you, I just got lost !

Chiori : oh, you should've said so from the beginning !

Kanae: let's go together then !

Yashiro : Lead the way ! … I don't want to get lost again

Chiori : we might get lost ?

Kanae: Mo … you two are hopeless !

Yashiro Smiles and walks behind the ladies with a grin on his face

Kioshi Miyasaki was holding his wife as she walks in the hallway, she was the type that can't sit still, especially when she's worried or sad

Anna Miyasaki sees the trio walking towards them and smiles

Kioshi Miyasaki : visiting a friend ?

Chiori : Yes

Kioshi Miyasaki : well, I hope they feel better

Anna Miyasaki lets go of her husband's hand and says: Aren't you from the fizzy drink commercial, with Mio's actress ?

Kanae: Yes, you seem to be a fan of Mio ?

Anna Miyasaki : Yes ! … she's amazing, … even Natsu, I watched the new episode a few days ago, Natsu is charming !

Chiori smiles and thinks to herself ( she didn't recognize me, did she ? )

Kioshi Miyasaki : you too, you look like one of the character in Box "R" .. am I right ?

Anna Miyasaki : ah Yumika, sorry … I was just shocked by the news of Mio being poisoned, it's sad, such a young girl … I hope she survives this !

Chiori: Yes, I am Yumika From Box "R"

Kanae: Be the way, its Kyoko …. Mio is just a roles !

Anna Miyasaki : Ah yes, … Sorry, I am just a big fan if Mio, I keep referring to that way !

Kanae: I see, well, take care, I hope you feel better soon

Yashiro bows to them as he follows Kanae, pretending that he doesn't know the way

Kioshi Miyasaki : Thank you

Anna Miyasaki : We hope your friend recovers soon !

Chiori : Thank you … have a great rest of your night

Kanae: she recognized me from that commercial ? … that was too long ago ?

Yashiro: Maybe she watched Kyoko related activities and saw you in the commercial, she looked like a real fan, so might have recorded the commercial itself

Chiori : I am not sure that's a good thing … I am happy Kyoko has fans, but obsessive fans are the worst !

Kanae: It got on my nerves that she would call her Mio instead of Kyoko, … but who know, she's a patient, so I hope she feels better … and finally remembers that its kyoko !

Yashiro: ah, the nurses are here !

Chiori, Kanae, and Yashiro enter the room and stand with Ren and Saena

The Doctor comes back, hands the form to Saena to sign and then the nurses start removing some wires and tube, while the doctor stops medicine while monitoring Kyoko's vitals

A few minutes later, Kyoko's vitals show warning sign, which causes a scare to her family and friends, and a short panic to the medical professionals, but everything goes back to normal

Saena: what happened ?

Doctor: When the patient is in a state for some time the body gets use to it, so once we stopped the drugs that kept her in a coma state, her body panicked, but it's all good now .. we will keep monitoring her every hour and see, I am hopeful she will wake up by tomorrow

Chiori: Can we stay here until she wakes up ?!

Doctor: There is no telling when she will wake up, so it's better if you go home and rest, and return tomorrow … besides, we only allow family or guardians to stay with the patient

Saena thanks the doctor as he leaves and says : it's better if you come back tomorrow, you should head home for the night, as it's getting quite late

Ren : Can you inform me if she wakes up, I won't be able to come early tomorrow due to some work, but I would like to know … if possible

Kanae: I would also like to know if you don't mind

Saena agrees and takes their numbers

They all leave for the night, leaving Saena with her daughter kyoko, who has yet to show any signs of regaining consciousness

* * *

_**( In Takarada's home )**_

Maria enters her grandfather home office and looks at him with a grumpy look

Takarada scolds : Maria … we aren't you asleep yet, it's almost midnight

Upset, Maria asks : Why didn't you tell me what happen to Onee-san ?!

Takarada: Maria … how did you hear about it ?

Maria angrily shouts : How ?! ….. so you are trying to hide it from me ?!

Takarada sighs and says: look … what happened with kyoko is a big deal, so I kept it from you because I was worried about you !

Maria: I don't need you to worry about me, I am fine ! … It's my Onee-san who's hurt !

Takarada: the doctors are doing their best, she will be ok, I am sure !

Maria: NO ! …. I have to see it myself ! … I need to be by her side !

Takarada: Maria, I will take you to visit her when she recovers !

Maria: No! no! no ! … I want to see her now !

Takarada: it's too late now, visiting hours are already over … I ….

Maria interrupts : so you went to visit her without me ?!

Takarada: Maria listen, … Kyoko-chan is in a Coma, she can't see, hear, or say anything, the doctors want her that way because ….

Maria Cries in horror : Coma, … she can no longer see me, hear me or talk to me ?!

Takarada: No ! .. Maria listen … the doctor put her in a coma to help her !

Maria: Who did this to my Onee-san … I will haunt them until the day they die !

Takarada: The police are working on it … so let's wait patiently … come, I will take you to bed, ok ?!

Maria: No … Don't talk to me, I am mad … you traitor !

Takarada looks at her with a sad look and says : Traitor ?! … I am sorry Maria, please don't be angry with me ? … I will take you to visit her I promise !

Maria: I will only accept that if you take me tomorrow after school !

Takarada: Deal !

Maria: good, then … good night !

Takarada: Maria … I just want to warn you

Maria: No need, I watched a medical drama before, nothing scares me !

Takarada: No, not that !

Maria: then ?

Takarada: Kyoko's mother will be there, so please behave when we visit tomorrow

Maria: Onee-san's mother ? …. So they are on better terms now ?

Takarada: Hopefully … I know Kyoko met her a few weeks ago, so I am hoping they become closer with time … They both need to heal from the hurtful love they faced !

Maria: I see, ah … did Ren-sama visit her ?!

Takarada: Yes, you might actually see him there when we visit tomorrow

Maria: I believe that Ren-sama is in love with Onee-san !

Shocked, Takarada asks: you know about that ?

Maria: Of course, I know Ren-sama well, The only women he looks at is Onee-san, so I will proudly give up on him, if and only it's Onee-san !

Takarada smiles and says: I am proud of you Maria, come give your grandfather a hug !

Maria: No thanks ! … I am still mad … I won't forgive you until I see Onee-sama ( then leaves slamming the door behind her)

Takarada sighs with sadness because Maria has yet to forgive him

* * *

_**( In the Middle of the Night - Kyoko's Room ) **_

Saena wakes up from a nightmare, she gets off the couch and looks around … she goes to the bathroom and washes her face and looks in the mirror, remembering the nightmare

Nightmare : Kyoko's father comes at her, taking kyoko and accuses her of hiding her from him, and kyoko gladly takes his side because of the way she was treated in the past

She heads towards Kyoko's bed and sits beside her, holding her hand she caresses kyoko's face and says : I am sorry … I never thought I would lose you … but now that I almost lost you I figured out I never want this to happen again, … I ….

Interrupted by a small movement, she freezes, thinking ( did she hear me ? … is she regaining consciousness ? )

Kyoko hand moves again, but this time she grips the hand that is holding hers

Caught off guard, Saena almost pulls her hand away, but when she sees that kyoko is trying to open her eyes, …. Her tears get the best of her and she herself grips Kyoko's hand and calls softly : Kyoko ?

Kyoko slowly opens her eyes, although her vision is a little unclear, she was able to recognize the women staring down at her and asks with hope in her heart: Mom ?! …. But her voice was not heard … she couldn't hear her own voice so she tried again, but without success

Saena looks at her daughter who keeps trying to say something, Kyoko's face start showing signs of panic, so she says: don't panic, your voice will come back soon, you just need to rest !

Kyoko's vision becomes more clear, as she heard her mother voice, her tears start forming, and she smiles, because this time, her hopes came true, her mother was there, sitting by her side

Saena asks: do you remember what happened ?

Kyoko unable to move panics again, so her mother says: calm down, you were in a Coma, you will slowly regain your mobile and speech abilities … you should sleep, we will talk tomorrow , I will go inform the nurses about your progress and come back, ok !

Kyoko looks at her mother and smiles and then she closes her eyes trying to fall asleep

* * *

_**( The next day – Ren's Apartment ) **_

It's 6: 50 AM

Ren wakes up because he needs to go to an early morning interview … he gets off his bed and goes into the shower … after a cold refreshing shower he heads to his bedside table and picks up his phone.

He walks out of his room while checking his massages, and see few texts from various people such as Yashiro telling him that he is on his way, another from Kajima asking him If he is free to go for drinks tonight, he deletes it and looks at the next text.

It was from an unknown number and the time stamp was 4: 25 am, he opens the text and reads it

Text massage :

This is Mogami, Kyoko regained consciousness around an hour ago,

You can come and see her later today.

Shocked Ren rubs his eyes and read the massage again,then smiles, he goes to his room in a hurry, changes and gets ready to leave. He stops next to the kitchen looks at the fridge and deicide to grab something to eat

He smiles as he leaves with a sandwich in hand and notes to himself ( she really is changing my unhealthy lifestyle ) … he heads to the garage and gets in the car and says : we will visit Kyoko at lunch time, she's finally awake !

Surprised, Yashiro says happily : Really, that's great news !

Ren: Whatever happens, I will go see her … even if it risks me being late to my next job, I need to see her .. do you understand ?!

Yashiro : Yes, but don't you think that will trouble Kyoko ?

Ren: She doesn't need to know !

Yashiro smiles and says: It's great to see you actively showing how in love you are with her !

Ren: Yashiro … I will warn you, you need to stop exposing me ?!

Yashiro : Forgive me, but her mother has an aura around her… which make me spell everything I know subconsciously !

Ren smiles and says : You feel that too ?

Yashiro: Perhaps because we know she's a lawyer, I am afraid to be caught in a lie … but truly, I felt comfortable talking to her, besides all the anxiety that comes with my knowledge about her occupation

Ren: I do feel like she did become more welcoming … hopefully is all for Kyoko's benefit !

He send a Text back, saying " Thank you for letting me know Mogami-san, I appreciate it, I will try to come by at lunch time"

* * *

_**( In the hospital – Kyoko's room ) **_

Kyoko wakes up slowly, with her memory still hazy … she remembered that mother was with her, but when she opeedn her eyes and looked around, there was no sign of her mother

Kyoko tells herself ( Don't get emotional, It must have been a dream … don't get your hopes to high, the higher the fall the more painful ! )

She hears a sound coming from the door and sees her mother enter the room and comes towards her, so she get emotional and says : Mom?!

Saena softly answers : you regained your voice, that's reassuring !

Kyoko memory flashes back to her collapsing in her mother office and says : I'm so sorry for troubling you !

Saena looks at her with an emotionless look and says : Why do you think your troubling me ?

Kyoko : Because I collapsed at your work after eating expired chocolates .. I must have caused a scene .. I am really Sorry!

Shocked, Saena inquires: Expired ? … you thought the chocolates you ate were expired ?

Kyoko: I felt sick after eating the second piece, I don't even remember finishing it !

Saena: It's good that you didn't eat the whole piece … you would've been 6 feet under if you did !

Kyoko: 6 feet under ?

Saena: you thought they were expired ? … let me tell you that your wrong ! .. they were poisoned !

Stunned Kyoko, remembers Ren and Yashiro, who also had some chocolates and cries : poisoned ? … did I … did I … ( unable to contain her shock she starts crying )

Saena sighs and sits next to her, strokes her head and says: it's ok !

Scared, Kyoko emotionally asks : what about …. What about ? .. ( she chocks on her own words unable to ask the question properly )

Realizing Kyoko's concern, Saena inform her : Tsuraga-san and Yashiro-san are fine, you are the only victim to those chocolates …. You just happen to eat the wrong one … so don't panic and calm down … you will see them later today … ok ?

Kyoko looks at her mother, calming down, she answers : ok

Saena: the police are investigating this as an attempt of murder, …. Whoever's behind this wanted you dead !

Shocked and worried, Kyoko ask: why would the staff try to kill me?

Saena: None of the staff interrogated knew about them, so maybe they were framed by someone else, such as that Morizumi girl, Kimiko I believe … who tried to kill you earlier

Kyoko tensed the moment she heard Morizumi's name

Saena: just to confirm, based on how you reacted to her name, you wanted to ask me for help ?

Kyoko : Yes … I really wanted to keep her away, because a part of me was still shaken by what happened, I wanted to ask you if I can get a restraining order against her, Just in case

Saena: Todoh-san and I are already working on it, so don't worry !

Kyoko looks at her mother and says with a big smile : Thank you Mom !

Saena looks away and says : don't you ever do this again, I thought I was going to lose you !

Ecstatic, Kyoko says cheerfully : I wont !

Saena looks at her daughter who's eyes are glowing with happiness and sighs and confesses: look, the reason why I went on Tv and said that I didn't have any children wasn't to hurt you, I had my reasons !

Surprised Kyoko comforts her mother and says: I may have been hurt when I first saw it, but I understand, … it's alright … I'm ok with that … so you don't have to explain yourself … I did some stupid things, running away and not going to high school, which was my biggest regret .. but I am happy I found my true purpose and I am here in Tokyo with you!

Saena: Are you sure you want to be an actress, even after all the dangers you faced ?

Kyoko cluelessly asks : All the dangers ?

Saena: Do I need to list them to you, where should I start ? … you were stalked, sexually harassed, pushed off the stairs, you injured your hand, you were almost killed twice .. what else I wonder ?

Stunned, Kyoko asks: sorry, but how do you know all that ?

Saena: Tsuraga-san and his manager, you friends Kotonami and Amamiya, as well as the president of your agency told me !

Kyoko: oh …

Saena: You were in a Coma for around three days, mind you !

Stunned again, Kyoko asks : Three days, I was out for that long ?

Saena softens towards her and asks: how is your body, are you able to move ?

Kyoko: It's a little unconfutable and hard, but yes, I can move !

Saena: That's good to hear, the doctor will come and check you soon

Kyoko : Mom !

Saena: what is it ?

Kyoko: Thank you, for being here with me, Thank you for coming !

Saena smiles without correcting her daughter, because the doctor came in to examine her

After being examined, police officers come to take Kyoko's personal statement to confirm their current timeline, & make sure all the testimonies they got are accurate and identical

* * *

_**( In Anna Miyasaki's room ) **_

The Doctor enters and informs the couple that everything looked fine, and they didn't find any problems with their tests or with the genetics of the fetus … which leaves a lot of their questions unanswered

Kioshi Miyasaki and Anna Miyasaki thank the doctor and inform him that they will discuss their options and let him know their decision soon

* * *

_**( In Kyoko's Room) **_

Ren knocks and enters the room after being granted entry

Kyoko smiles happily and Says: Tsuraga-san … Yashiro-san … Thank you for coming … I'm s…..

Ren cut's her saying : Don't apologize ! … I am just glad you survived, you don't know how worried everyone is about you … it's great to see that you're ok now !

Kyoko: Thank you Tsuraga-san … I'm glad you came !

Saena looks at her phone that began ringing, she answers : Yes, this is Mogami , give me a minute

She looks at Kyoko and says: I will take this call outside, take your time !

Kyoko Smiles and say : Ok

Saena leaves the rooms as she responds: What the matter Todoh-san ?

Kanae walks by Saena, greets her, and walks into Kyoko's room … she looks at kyoko who is sitting on her bed … stares at her for a few seconds, then runs towards her and hugs her tightly

Surprised by the sudden embrace of affection, a delighted Kyoko responds by hugging her friend back cheerfully

Kanae : I'm glad you're ok … I was worried sick about you, don't forget that we will take Japan by storm … We will become Japan's top actresses, so you need to stay alive ! Do you understand ?!

Kyoko Answers cheerfully: I will do my best !

Kanae: you need to speak up you know ! …. I expect you to pour your heart and soul on me, whatever it is, just tell me, if something is bothering you or someone hurt you, you got to let me know … don't deal with it on your own ! … I'm your best friend, so you can trust me !

Kyoko: Moko-san … I am so thankful for you … I will try my best to be more open with you !

Kanae: Good, because I won't forgive you if you suffer alone ! … you're not on your own anymore ! .. you have us !

Ren : She's right, if you stumble on something troubling, you ought to let us know, so we can handle it before it gets out of control ! … you got to trust us !

Kyoko answers with enthusiasm : Understood !

Kanae: Tsuraga-san, look at the clock , aren't you going to be late to your next job ?

Ren looks at kanae and get annoyed, thinking ( why did you have to mention work now? )

Kanae says innocently : I heard Yashiro-san read your schedule for today as we were leaving yesterday .. it's ok, you should go, I will keep Kyoko company !

Ren smiles his gentleman smile, which Kanae isn't aware of, so she doesn't pay attention at all

Kyoko: Tsuraga-san, you should head to your next shooting, you can't be late, I will not let you ruin your reputation of being always on time because your visiting me !

Yashiro notices that Ren is angry, he didn't want to leave at all, but now it looks like he is being forced to leave be kanae and kyoko

Ren answers his phones that started ringing and says out loud : [ The shooting is off for today … I don't have to come, oh ? .. they aren't feeling well ? I'm so sorry to hear that … Thank you for letting me know … Please inform my manager of the changes … Yes … I will come once they feel better, thank you … have a good rest of your day ! ] … and hangs up smiling happily

Yashiro Gulps nervously and thinks to himself ( Ren ?! … The director asked you to come if you can, since there are scene you need to reshoot from different angles … I heard everything ! .. what is going on ?! )

Ren looks at Kanae and says: Kotonami-san, It looks like I'm free all afternoon so I will stay, but thank you for worrying, really !

Yashiro thinks to himself ( Is that what this is about … is this a competition for Kyoko's attention ? … Oh, I remember … on Kyoko's birthday, Kotonami-san won with the best gift )

Kanae a little annoyed, says : I see, what a lucky man !

Ren: You sure look happy Mogami-san !

Kyoko caught off guard, answer : Yes, I am …

Ren : I am sure it's because your mother is here with you, am I right ?

Kyoko looks at Ren, and remembers how she cried that night and says with an embarrassed tone : Right … I am happy … I .. I ..

Ren : what is it ?

Kyoko : to be honest I am surprised, When I woke up, I thought it was all a dream ! .. I am glad she came when I woke up !

Yashiro: she came when you woke up, what do you mean ?

Kanae : Kyoko ! …. She was here all this time … she stayed with you day and night !

Stunned, Kyoko asks : but what about her work, I can't trouble her like this … I am so Ashamed

She hides under her blanket because she was disappointed in herself for troubling her mother

Saena enters the room and says: If I didn't want to stay I wouldn't have … so stop thinking your troublesome !

Kyoko looks at her mother after removing the blanket and says: what about your work?

Saena: I took some time off, so you don't need to worry about it , and if your grateful then get well soon !

Kyoko answers happily : I will !

* * *

_**( Overseas – After Fuwa concert)**_

Sho: Can we get back to Tokyo ?

Shoko: No … we aren't finished !

Sho: seriously ! … now everyone will think I'm a jerk, and that guy will just keep getting closer !

Shoko: your point is ?

Sho: what do you mean by that ! …. Kyoko is mine, my property, I can't let my rival take Something that I own !

Shoko: For the last time, Kyoko isn't yours, she owns herself ! … besides you keep calling her names like a shape-shifting demon, … if you don't respect her, then you can't have her !

Sho: When can we get back ? … I need to know so I can make arrangements .. I will corner her and make sure she remembers her promise !

Shoko: I won't tell you … she lying in a hospital bed, in a coma, and you only care about a promise … I don't get you at all !

Sho: where are you going ?

Shoko: I need some fresh air, staying with an idiot like you is suffocating

Sho: tsk.. ( he throw some of the scores on the ground and picks up his phone and makes a call )

* * *

_**( Hospital Hallway )**_

Kioshi Miyasaki returned from the hotel with somethings his wife asked him to bring for her, since her body was weak, the hospital admitted her for an additional few days. He walks in the hallways towards his wife's room and see an old man with a young child, and that child opens the door of the VIP patient room and scream's : Onee-san !

Kioshi Miyasaki enters his wife's room and sees her writing something, so he says : what are you doing ?!

Anna Miyasaki: nothing, Just writing down my feeling about what happened, … it helps with overcoming this miscarriage … I actually feel numb .. It doesn't get easier but … I am not sure if we should try again or just give up !

Kioshi Miyasaki: I know it's hard, it's because I always asked you for a girl, I put too much pressure on you !

Anna Miyasaki: That's not it, I also wanted a girl … But now, I'm not sure it's meant to be

A nurse comes in and checks her vitals and says: How are you feeling, are you ok ?

Anna Miyasaki: I am fine, a little tired, but I am fine overall

Nurse: No good news from the doctor ?

Kioshi Miyasaki : well, the doctor told us the issue can't be identified, it just happened, somethings can't be explained by science yet !

Nurse: It may not be my place to say this, but I know someone with a similar problem, a family friend couldn't have boys, and every time she got pregnant with a boy, she miscarried, doctor said there were no problems, so her husband left her and had a boy with his next wife

Kioshi Miyasaki looked at the nursing questioning her sanity, how can she say something like that to his wife who just miscarried, so he says : don't worry honey, I won't leave you, I'm not a jerk !

Anna Miyasaki: I'm not worried, but I don't get your point !

Nurse: She was cursed, the women … when she was 23, she hit a kid and that boy died, so his parents cursed her to never have a boy ! … so maybe someone cursed you never to have a girl !

Kioshi Miyasaki: that's ridiculous ! …. Anna is the kindest women I know … No one will ever curse her ! … please don't say those kind of stuff, I don't even believe in superstitions !

Nurse looked at him and asks: what about you ? have you ever wronged a women and caused her problems in her life, that she ends up cursing you ?!

Kioshi Miyasaki: Your being Ridiculous ! … if you're done, please leave, we need our privacy !

Nurse: sure, whatever … ( she leaves with an annoyed expression on her face )

Kioshi Miyasaki : you don't believe her, right ? … those are just superstitions !

Anna Miyasaki: well, we came here so you can apologize to the women you wronged, so maybe she not far off, maybe she cursed you for hurting her !

Kioshi Miyasaki : oh my God, Not you too !

Anna Miyasaki: It's a possibility that we can't overlook !

Kioshi Miyasaki : That's the last thing I wanted to hear … I should be the one to be cursed, why should you have a miscarriage if I'm the cursed one ?

Anna Miyasaki: because it's your child too … remember ?!

Kioshi Miyasaki: Sorry.. I just .. I just don't believe it .. we have three boys, so … maybe it's just fate … let's look at it that way … ok ?

Anna Miyasaki: yeah, I might be fated to never have girls … I am sorry to disappoint you

Kioshi Miyasaki: Anna … please … you never disappointed me, I have three amazing boys, so I can't complain … maybe we should really stop … I don't want this to become a toll on you, your body and mental health !

Anna Miyasaki: Just apologize ok … for your sake and sanity, you need to apologize !

Kioshi Miyasaki : I know … I will !

Anna Miyasaki: Well talk about trying again later, I am not ready yet … We need to grieve longer for our lost child !

Kioshi Miyasaki thinks for a little while of a way to cheer his wife and says: you remember Mio, your favorite actor !

Anna Miyasaki: her name is Kyoko, but yes … what about her ?

Kioshi Miyasaki: I think she woke up, she was sitting on her bed, and a little girl entered her room screaming Older sister !

Anna Miyasaki: Really, Mio … I mean Kyoko is ok, are you sure ?! … are you just trying to cheer me up ?!

Kioshi Miyasaki : I wouldn't lie just to cheer you up … I am sure ! … it all happen in that VIP room !

Anna Miyasaki smiles and says : Thank you, if Mio … I mean … If kyoko, Mio's actor is ok then I will be happy … that's great news … I hope she gets back to showbiz soon, I would love to see her next work !

Kioshi Miyasaki : I'm sure you will !

Anna Miyasaki: So she has a younger sister, that's cute !

Kioshi Miyasaki: I think they prevented her sister from coming because they feared it will cause her trauma to see her older sister bedridden like that

Anna Miyasaki: Makes sense, our boys love and take care of each other as well, they would be scared if any of them got hurt .. so I'm happy .. Mio.. no .. Kyoko has a loving family !

Kioshi Miyasaki : When you feel better, we can walk through the hallway, and you could catch a glimpse of her, possibly !

Anna Miyasaki: can we really ?

Kioshi Miyasaki: yeah!… so get some rest now … ( he kisses his wife and sits by her side )

* * *

_**(In kyoko's room) **_

Saena sits on the couch near the window as she reads the papers related to filling a restraining order and remembers the call she just had with Todoh-san

He said that the Morizumi family is outraged by the police suspecting their daughter having to do anything with what happen to kyoko, and they are already talking to their private lawyer to make sure the police stop targeting their "sweet little girl" … he also mentions that if the restraining order is sent at the wrong timing, it might be fought by them, and it can all go against kyoko, so they needed to be extra careful

Her thoughts were interrupted when a young girl enters the room shouting loudly : Onee-san !

Kyoko: Maria-chan …. It's great to see you again !

Maria jump on the bad while she cries : I was so worried when I heard what happened, Grandpa hid it from me ! …. He thought I couldn't handle it … do I look like a child to him ?!

Saena looks at Takarada and asks : So this is your granddaughter ?

Takarada : Yes, this is Maria … Maria, come and Greet Mogami-san properly

Maria gets off the bed, head towards Saena and bows politely and Says : I am Maria Takarada, nice to meet you Onee-san's mother !

Saena nodes to Maria and says: It's nice to meet you too, thank you for being there for kyoko

Maria smiles and says : It's more like the opposite ! … Onee-san really helped me … So thank you for bringing her to this life ! … I am eternally grateful for giving me an Onee-san !

Not knowing how to respond, Saena just nodes to the little girl and get back to her papers

Maria heads back and sits next to Kyoko and says : when will you be discharged ?

Yashiro: it's too early to say … she only woke up today !

Kanae: give her time to recover !

Kyoko: Recover … wait … I … I …. I need to recover fast so I can get back on set … I ..

Yashiro cut's her off and says : caused a lot of trouble to the production and staff, … Stop it Kyoko-chan … don't worry … I took care of it … Producer Kuresaki said he is willing to wait for you … because you are the only one who can act Momiji perfectly … but … he won't allow you to come back without a doctor's a note indicting that your fully healed !

Kyoko: Thank you Yashiro-san … I will definitely be back to normal in no time !

Yashiro: Take your time Kyoko-chan … I will communicate with the production and update them when you're ready to get back … you can rely on me !

Takarada: Ah Yes … From today forward, Yashiro will be responsible for Both Ren and Kyoko .. and since Yashiro can't be at two places at once, my personal assistant will also be sent to accompany either of you when needed ! …

He looks at Saena and says: Mogami-san, Ruto and Yashiro are the most capable in the industry, so they will be by Kyoko's side for her protection at all time … Trust me … I will never let this happen again !

Kyoko: President … Thank you … but, …

Yashiro with a serious tone: Don't worry about anyone but yourself Kyoko-chan … no buts .. no apologizing … you're not troubling anyone … we want to be there for you so allow us to ! ok ?!

Kyoko : Yes … understood sir !

Maria: Onee-san can be really gullible sometimes … Don't worry Grandfather always supports his talents, especially his favorite and most talented one !

Saena looks at Takarada and says : I appreciate that !

Yashiro looks at Ren who was staring at kyoko nonstop, without saying anything .. and wonders ( what is going on in his mind I wonder )

Takarada: Oh yeah, I informed Kuu of what happened, and he was heartbroken, … He wanted me to tell you to get better soon and that when your better, to come visit him so he can see for himself !

Kyoko : you told Hizuri-san too … I feel embarrassed …

Maria cuts her off saying : Onee-san … did you forget what Yashiro-san just said !

Saena: Habits die hard, don't they

Yashiro : We will work together to remove that habit completely !

Kanae : Sounds like you have your hands full Yashiro-san

Ren: We are just all glad your Fine Mogami-san

Kyoko : Thank you Tsuraga-san, I'm glad everyone is here by my side .. I feel loved and blessed !

Maria: Onee-san, do you have your dolls here ?

Kyoko: dolls ? … ah no … I don't have them !

Maria: what a shame … I wanted to play with you !

Saena was unsure what to think about her 17 year old daughter still playing with dolls, she looks back at her paper with a long sigh

Yashiro: doll? What doll? … you still play with dolls Kyoko-chan ?!

Ren : I think she means the dolls she makes … like the one she gifted to Maria on her birthday !

Maria: Yes, The doll Onee-san made for me is perfect, because it's identical to the real thing !

Yashiro remembers the doll of Ren … almost the size of Maria herself and screams internally

Maria: Come to think, Can you give me another doll Onee-san …. I want the next one to be modelled after Onee-san herself ! … So I can have Both Ren-sama and Onee-san with me forever ! … If I don't get to see you, then I will have the dolls to keep me company !

Kanae: I am pretty sure that's unhealthy and creepy … what if you get lost in your fantasies and never leave your room !

Ren chuckles hearing Kanae reasoning, because he agreed with her, she wasn't too far off !

Kyoko: But, I never made a doll of myself before ! … it's too embarrassing !

Kanae: you finally realized that, Finally !

Takarada: So you mean there's more where that came from ?! [ that = Ren's doll ]

Maria: Yes plenty … She has many different Ren doll versions … and some other ones after some blondie

Kanae: That's that singer, Fuwa …. She made dolls of him crying and she really likes to destroy them when she's furious !

Takarada: You sure are talented in many different ways … I'm impressed

Kyoko: well, when I get interested in something, … I just feel like I need to prefect it … so I go all out !

Maria: That's why Onee-san is the best … I can't wait to start planning for our grateful party this year … This will be our biggest party yet .. and this time, I will surly invite my dad myself !

Takarada: Allow me to participate… I want to help … please Maria-chan !

Kanae: I'm sure you're going to add your own twist no matter the answer !

Ren Smiles and says: So Maria-chan is finally going to celebrate her birthday again, I will be honored to come … I will make sure I free my schedule from now !

Kyoko looks at her mom and says: Can I invite you, mom ?

Saena looks at her daughter, smiles while nodding yes

Suddenly the door opens and a certain female enters the room

Yashiro, Kanae, and Ren look at the girl and wonder who she is and why she came here

Kyoko mode switches from happy to Natsu's emotionless face and says : why are you here ?

Maria: Who is that ?

Saena realizes that Kyoko isn't happy with her new visitor and stand up … walks towards kyoko and says: Should I add her to the suspects list … because it seems you two have a lot of bad blood between you !

Mimori panic's and says : Suspects list? … wait ! … I didn't do anything wrong !

Yashiro: could it be, she's that girl from Fuwa Sho's prisoner PV .. she played the angel who fell in love with the devil !

Kyoko: Nanokura-san, if your here because of him again, then I advise you to leave !

Mimori: I am here to bring you your homework, since you didn't come to school !

Kyoko: homework?... Since when did you care if I got my homework or not, you and everyone in class hate's me, so I am sure you have ulterior motives !

Mimori : Fine, Sho-chan asked me to check on you … so I came … I really don't recall caring about you, or what happens to you … and to be honest, it would've been better if you never woke up from that coma !

Everyone Looked at her with anger, because they were finally relived she woke up .. and this girl comes and says to kyoko's face that she wishes she never woke up

Maria livid : How dare you ?! … this is my Onee-san your talking about !

Kyoko smiles and says : Maria-chan, don't mind her, I am used to people wishing I was dead since middle school , no big deal !

Saena looks at her daughter and makes a mental note to ask about that as soon as that girl leaves .. she needed to have a serious conversation … being fine with such cruel things wasn't ok anymore … she did have her reasons, but she finally accepted her fate, and is ready to fight on her daughter's side

Mimori : You have history I see, why enter Showbiz if you know your more hated then loved !

Kyoko: look Nanokura-san … I don't need to tell you anything .. so please hand the homework and leave !

Mimori throws a small paper bag that contains her homework towards kyoko and say: here !

Saena stops the bag from hitting her daughter and says with a stern voice : If you want to mess with her, you got to go through me first … understood ?!

Kyoko looks at her mother surprised, but happy by that declaration

Mimori: Who are you anyway ?!

Saena: I am her mother, mind you !

Mimori shocked, she asks : Her mother ? … how can a beautiful women have such a plain boring girl like her ?!

Everyone in the room was stunned by Mimori's rudeness, … that girl really couldn't keep her mouth shut

Her manager enter the room in a hurry and apologizes for the rude comments Mimori made

Maria: If you're her manager, why don't you take her away and teach her a lesson, she is making my blood boil !

Saena: …..

Kyoko sigh and says : what was his promise to you this time … A make out session ?

Everyone is yet again stunned, but this time from Kyoko straight forward question

* * *

_**Author notes: **_

**Chapter 4 ends here ! **

Thank you all for reading this chapter and thank you for your support

Review are much appreciated and thank you for the great advice !

Until next time ! Jane !


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Skip Beat, Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei does, So I give her all credit for the original Story, While I own this fan-fiction – My first about Skip Beat

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Anguish**

_**( In the hospital – Kyoko's Room )**_

Kyoko sigh and says : what was his promise to you this time … A make out session ?

Everyone stunned from Kyoko's question, they start wondering what kind of relationship Kyoko, Sho and Mimori have ?

Mimori: Well, a passionate kiss can definitely lead to a make out session, so yeah !

Kyoko looks away and makes a face that makes others think she is pitying Mimori

Mimori : He told me that you will forever be his sworn enemy, but since you were his childhood friend, he needed to know what happened, so he asked me to do that for him, since he is aboard !

Kyoko : Well, please let him know that I don't want him checking on me anymore, since our friendship is over !

Mimori upset, she says: How could you ?! … your so cruel to Sho-chan you know !

Kyoko: Cruel ? … your calling me cruel ?!

Mimori: yeah, Sho-chan cared enough to ask me, Mimori, to come check on you, and you say the friendship is over ?! …. Just because we kiss from time to time ?!

Kyoko : Our friendship ended the day he called me his maid !.. That was ages ago, before we even met, plus I don't really care who he kisses or he dates … for all I know, he, you, his manager, and his producer have a complicated relationship, and I want none of that !

Mimori : Your just Jealous he is surrounded by beautiful women like us, you can't even come close to our beauty ! … He never dated you for you … because you are only a plain, boring maid !

Kyoko: I thought I told you before, that we never had that sort of relationship, and now that I think about it, I am very Thankful !

Mimori: I know, because who would want some like you ? … you really fit that character of yours .. the Angel that turned into a devil !

Tired, Kyoko asks : Are you done ?!

Mimori : Are you asking me to finish and leave ?!

Kyoko: Yes, if you're done, please leave, I am tired, and I have no time to argue with you !

Mimori : I will leave on my own accord, I am not going to listen to you ( she crosses her arms and looks away, without leaving )

Not knowing what to do, Kyoko just sighs and looks away … her eyes meet her mother and she make a face that lets her mother know that she is tired

Kanae wanted to react, but when Saena looked at her, and made her freeze in her seat

Saena walk towards Mimori and says : I will ask you to kindly leave without making any problems !

Mimori : I said I would leave on my own accord !

Saena : So you do want me to call security to escort you out ?

Mimori's manager shouts: No, we will leave now … come one Mimori, you have a shoot soon, let's go, you don't want to be late !

She forcefully pulls Mimori out of the room and leaves as fast as she can

Kyoko: S….

Maria interrupts kyoko before she could even say anything : No apologies !

Takarada : Mogami-kun, has she been bothering you ?!

Kyoko: We go to school together, she's in my class, … I don't see her often though, so it's fine !

Yashiro: What's fine about her bullying you like that ?

Kyoko embarrassed: It's not too bad honestly … I have experienced worse .. besides .. from filming Box "R" … I learned that even what I experienced, is nothing compared to the bullying scenes we preformed.

Maria: Onee-san, people wished you were dead before ?

Kyoko: Well, putting a remembrance flower on my disk made it look that way

Takarada : But why ? … why were you bullied ?

Kyoko: perhaps because the girls were jealous I was close to … him … in the past … We were living together after all, we came to school and left together … so people made assumption … girls who were his fans didn't like that, so they bullied me to keep me away

Ren: And what did he do about it ?

Kyoko casually answers : Nothing …. It's didn't concern him at all !

Saena: So, he just watched you being bullied by other girls, and he didn't do anything about it ?

Kyoko: Well, he took it as he is very popular that girls are fighting over him, he probably enjoyed it ! …. But … since most of the bullying happened when he skipped class, he didn't really witness much himself !

Takarada : Hearing this makes me want to send you to a different school !

Kyoko: Why ?! … We don't go to school together anymore … besides, it's only Mimori this time, most of the others students just ignore me, maybe they don't even know I exist … so it's fine !

Yashiro: Aren't you troubled by that ? .. being treated like a nobody and being ignored ?

Kyoko: No …. Because I have Moko-san, she's my first ever best friend, and Chiori, we also became friends after filming in Box "R" and joining the love me section !

Maria cries and says : I can't believe you're ok with that … I wouldn't go to school if people bullied me like that !

Kyoko: Don't Cry Maria-chan … I am Ok, Ignoring them is the best way to not get hurt … so I am completely ok with it ! …. My heart became elastic you know !

Maria: What do you mean elastic ?

Kyoko: That means anything thrown at it will just bounce back … Nothing they do to me can hurt me anymore !

Kanae: I heard that before … I am not sure that's quite true !

Ren: Ignoring bullies isn't the most effective solution, fighting them isn't either … but you shouldn't let them off, you need to protect yourself Mogami-san !

Unsure what to do or say, Saena just stares at her daughter with regret … she never asked about her daughter, so she never knew she suffered that much … since she thought kyoko was in good hands, and not once has she ever complained, she never thought kyoko faced such problems in school.

Kyoko: But isn't ignoring them better, if I don't let the things they say get to me, I won't get hurt .. I think that telling a teacher is bothersome, because the issue is between me and the student ! … teachers shouldn't be bothered by problems students have with each other !

Maria disagrees saying : Then what are the teacher there for ? … only teaching ?!

Takarada : Maria is right … the teacher is there to teach you, but they also have to make sure all the student are doing well, and one of their jobs is to prevent bullying in their class. If the teacher doesn't do anything … then you should go to the principle and report your problems

Kyoko: NO WAY! …. I would never do that ! … the principle is already running the whole school, who am I to come to them because I'm being bullied, … they have better things to do !

Yashiro: At this point, one of us should handle this, since Kyoko-chan isn't able to handle it on her own !

Kanae: Is it too late to transfer now ?

Kyoko: What are you saying Moko-san, you want to go to school together ?! .. I would love that … but … I can't … the president was kind enough to help me get into a school, I can't just leave … I don't want to be ungrateful !

Kanae: ….

Takarada : Mogami-kun, You are the last person I would consider ungrateful, no matter what you do … If you are struggling at school, then you can always ask me for help, and I can help you no matter what the issue is !

Saena: Kyoko, do you consider yourself as a second class citizen ?

Confused, Kyoko still answers : No, … I just hate troubling people with my problems, I think that I should just deal with them on my own

Saena: Is that part of your plan ? .. I believe you wanted to be stronger and more confident, besides, ignoring your problems doesn't solve them !

Kyoko: I understand … I just don't know how to solve them … I don't know how to stop people from hating me … At this point … I just got used to it … It doesn't bother me as much as it used to anymore … So I just choose to ignore It !

Yashiro: I disagree Kyoko-chan, Remember how you and Ren first met, how did you treat each other and feel about each … then look at you now ? … you are close friends and you trust each other … you changed that kyoko-chan ! … you got people to change how they look at you !

Kanae: Same with me, I kept pushing you away ! … but now we are best friend, right !

Kyoko: You had your reasons ! … I choose to enter showbiz for revenge against Shota … I mean Fuwa Sho .. and for Moko-san, I just acted like a weirdo and reminded you of things you disliked !

Ren: what about Amamiya-san, Koenji-san, and Matsunai Ruriko-san … they all changed how they viewed you because you proved to them that you deserve their respect ! … Ruriko-san was determined to destroy you, and you brought her down to earth, she challenged you, and although you were injured you never backed down, you did everything right, and you even got me to take you seriously, even when I disliked your motives back then!

Maria: I loved Onee-san since the very beginning because you are honest and true to yourself, and although you said a lot of things that got me really upset, you were acting your role perfectly … I used to not trust adults … But after meeting Onee-san that all changed !

Takarada : See … your worked really hard … so don't take any more steps backward Mogami-kun, I'm sure there Is a solution, you just have to find it !

Yashiro: You always asked questions to improve your acting which is right, and I respect how hard you worked yourself to improve, I don't see why you think asking questions to help solve personal issues is wrong !

Saena: From now on, you should ask me your mother, or Takarada-san your boss, or your friends for help, no matter what the issue is … personal or not … We will all be here for you !

Kyoko looks at her mother with tears in eyes, deeply touched, she says : I will … Thank you, mom, president, Maria-chan, Tsuraga-san, Moko-san, and Yashiro-san … I am grateful for all of you !

Takarada: Take your time to recover fully, … I will take care of everything when it comes to your school !

Saena: Takarada-san, allow me to deal with that myself … As her mother !

Takarada : I don't mind that at all, I will introduce you to the principle of the school, my friend Fukuda-san and I am sure together we can help kyoko-chan have a better school experience !

Kanae, Ren, Yashiro looks at kyoko because they were all happy for her, … but they see her go from being tearful to fully cry , they were unsure what to do, they look at each other and Ren tried to make the first move, but …

Saena comes closer to her daughter and hugs her to comfort her, she realized that she can't just say that she will be supportive, but she had to act on it and show her affection

Kyoko held her mother and cries even harder, she was really moved to an extant that she couldn't hold her happy tears anymore .. it might look to others that she was sad, but at this moment, she was over the moon … she didn't want this to be a dream .. so she gripped her mother sleeve and wouldn't let go … until she calmed down and was sure that it was all real

Takarada: Well, I will be in contact with you Mogami-san … Maria, we need to go, you have some piano and acting lesson coming up … you can't be late !

Maria: Onee-san .. I will come visit again ! … I promise !

Takarada : I will bring you again, so let's go and give them space … ( He smiles seeing her mother finally being openly affectionate towards her daughter ) … He takes his granddaughter and leaves after saying goodbye

Saena looks at kyoko and asks: are you ok now ?

Kyoko nodes shyly to her mother, she was embarrassed that she started crying in front of everyone

_**Door knock **_

A nurse comes in and says: it's time for lunch ! … ( she leaves for a few second and comes in with a tray with some easy to swallow food ) and says : This is your meal, since you just woke up, you should eat something light but nutritious … everything should be easy to swallow … ok ?

Nervously, Kyoko just says: Thank you

Nurse: The cafeteria is open, so you can grab something to eat … ( she puts some food tickets on the table ) and says : you can use these to get a free meal … ( then she leaves )

Saena: looks at her daughter who kept staring at her food without touching it, so she asks: Do you dislike the food ? … Do you want me to get you something else to eat ?

Kyoko: No … I'm just nervous .. about eating .. anything !

Kanae: Are you scared, because you were poisoned ?

Kyoko nodes and says: I seem to have lost my appetite !

Although he was surprised by this action, Ren couldn't say anything because he himself is a bad eater, which made him feel like he would be a hypocrite if he encouraged her to do something he doesn't do himself

Saena: You need to eat in order to recover … I understand that you are fearful because of what happened … but you have to consider the food you are given here is safe to eat … so you don't have to worry !

Kyoko nodes and picks up the chopsticks … she picks up some food and brings it close to her mouth, but her fear causes her to freeze … she puts the food down and says: I can't do it !

Saena sighs and then says: It's ok, take your time !

Yashiro: should you consult that doctor about this ?!

Kanae: This seems to be a psychological fear … Maybe Kyoko needs to see a psychologist to help her get over this !

Saena press the button to call the nurse

Kyoko: I'm sorry … ( she pushes the food tray away )

The nurse comes in and ask: what's the problem ?

Saena: she seems to be unable to eat, the trauma of eating poisoned food is causing her to fear eating …. Perhaps you should call the doctor or a psychologist ?

Nurse comes closer to Kyoko and asks: I see, the food is almost untouched, I will go call the doctor and we can go from there

A few moment later, the doctor enters the room with the nurse and says : I heard that your unable to eat because you are scared … have you tried anything ?!

Kyoko: No …..

Doctor : I see, …. can you try again, I am here ... If anything was to happen I can handle it … do you trust me ?

Hesitant, Kyoko was unsure how to answer, it's not that she couldn't trust the doctor, its more about her memory about the instant feeling of feeling sick after eating the chocolate, that memory caused a sensation, and just thinking about eating is causing her to be afraid that it will happen again

Saena: perhaps the recent memory of what happen is still fresh in her mind, about how you instantly felt sick, and now you're afraid it will happen again ?

Kyoko nodes to her mother, and refuses to touch the food

Doctor: I should have anticipated that, I will call a psychologist right away !

Saena: Thank you …. ( She looks at her daughter and gets closer, removes the food and puts it aside ) and says : you don't have to force yourself … let's wait, ok ?

Kyoko: ok … Thank you mom !

Saena nodes to her daughter and gives her a weak smile, because she herself is unable to figure out how to help her .. a part of her wanted to shout and tell her to stop being weak,… but she knew better, she knew that forcing her to eat won't help, so she repressed that part of her, telling herself ( there is no reason to be strict here, I want to be better than that, I need to help her in the right way … before I really lose her for good )

* * *

_**( In the hospital hallways )**_

Ren, Kanae, Yashiro decided to leave, to give kyoko and her mother sometime, they also didn't want to force their stay for long, besides the psychologist was to come soon. They told kyoko they would come later that night and left.

Yashiro: To think kyoko-chan who really thinks eating is very important, .. Is currently unable to eat herself … unbelievable !

Ren: You still can't believe it, even thought you were there and saw how scared she was ?

Kanae: we can't do much to help her … but honestly, I am happy both of you didn't get poisoned too … don't take it wrong, but if she heard that one or both of you got poisoned she wouldn't have forgiven herself at all

Ren: You're not wrong, we could see how guilty she felt when we first walked in … and that's considering we are completely safe and healthy … I can't imagine how horrified she would have been if it wasn't the case

Kanae nodes and walks silently, but then she says: I wonder what is kyoko's favorite food is ?

Yashiro: ah … it would have been a good idea to give her something she wouldn't be able to resist at all … if only we knew!

Confident, Ren says : She likes hamburger steak with an egg on top, that's her favorite meal

Kanae: hamburger with an egg on top ? … wait! … how did you know that? … Just how close are ? … you clearly know much more than I expected !

Ren: When she was my manager for a few days, she asked to eat that when I gave her the choice, … she looked really happy eating it, so I guessed, maybe that's her favorite meal !

He thinks to himself ( It's my little secret … kyoko and her love for this meal since she was 6 )

Kanae: oh .. ok … let's get it for her then !

Yashiro: That's a good idea … lets surprise her with one tonight !

Ren: I'm afraid you can't do that … she shouldn't eat something like that yet !

Kanae: If only we knew her better, …. she must have liked something that is easy to eat … but what is it !

Yashiro: The only person that knows her well is …

Ren interrupts him saying : There is no way we're asking that jerk !

Kanae: Absolutely not !

Yashiro: I was referring to Okami-san … The wife of the owner of Daruyama … she and Kyoko looked very close when we saw them … although it was only for a few minutes !

Ren looks at Yashiro and says: Sorry for cutting you off, …. But your right … Mogami-san is really close to them, so we can ask them for a favor, I'm sure they would be happy to help … and since she trusts them and us , she might actually eat the food they prepared

Kanae: Or she would be too guilty to refuse eating the food!

Yashiro: Kotonami-san .. when you say it this way, it sounds like we are trying to guilt her into eating food … that's wouldn't be good, would it ?

Ren : We aren't trying to guilt her into eating … we are just trying to help her eat … don't twist the situation negatively !

Kanae and Yashiro agree with him and decide to go together to pick up some food before they visit Kyoko after work

* * *

_**( Overseas )**_

Sho on the phone, he asks: So did you visit her ?

Mimori: Yeah … she looked fine !

Sho: I thought she was in a Coma ?!

Mimori: I heard a nurse say she woke up today

Relived, Sho sighs and says : She woke up then … That's good !

Mimori: So when will I get my reward ?

Sho: I will give it to you when I get back … ok ?!

Mimori: you promised ! … if you don't I won't help you anymore !

Sho: Don't worry, I don't break my promises !

Mimori: Well, it's true you never broke your promise when I helped you last time !

Sho: See … anyway … I have a few questions !

Mimori: About ?

Sho: About your visit today … do you know who was with her today ?

Mimori smiles and says cunningly : That will cost you !

Sho: Cost me ? how much ?!

Mimori: However, if you upgrade a passionate kiss to a make out session, I will tell you everything you want to know !

Surprised, Sho smirks and says: you want us to make out ?! … fine by me! … but don't be scared if I start touching !

Mimori: I won't be scared !

Sho teases : and don't pass out !

Embarrassed, Mimori shouts : I said I won't ! … ask before I hang up !

Sho: who was there with her ?

Mimori: I am not really sure about everyone's identity … but I'm sure Tsuraga Ren was there, he was with his manager who wears glasses and a women … I think she's her friend from that soda commercial

Enraged, Sho asks : Why didn't you tell me earlier … that man is already visiting her ?

Mimori: Aren't they from the same agency, …. My guess would be that he was probably just visiting to show how kind he is to his fans

Sho: Your right … that asshole is only taking advantage of her !

Mimori: Mimori doesn't like your tone ! … It seems that you care about her more then you care about my feelings … I'm hanging up !

Panicked, Sho shouts : Wait … I care about you … I'm just curious … besides I am trying to find a way to become more popular than him, If I can prove he is using her to improve his image as a senior who cares about his fellow juniors, people will dislike him !

Convinced, she says: Makes sense, Sho-chan is so smart !

Sho smiles and says : was there anyone else in the room besides them ?

Mimori: There was a girl who called her Onee-san … and an older man who stood watching, I don't remember hearing him say anything …

Sho interrupts her and says : she has a younger sister ?! … since when ?!

Mimori: I don't know !

Sho: how old was she … how old did she look ?!

Mimori: around 7 or 8 I think … she was a brat for sure !

Pissed, Sho wonders : That women … she seriously went out and said that when she had two daughters ?

Mimori: who are you talking about ?

Sho: so did the girl look like the man, her father ?

Mimori: umm, I'm not sure, but they did seem like they were well dressed, they looked rich !

Sho: I see how it is … Thanks for letting me know !

Mimori: there was one more person, … hello …. Sho-chan ?!

The line went beep..beep .. beep .. ( Sho hang up the phone )

Shoko: who were you talking to ?

Sho: Mimori … she visited kyoko today … and told me she isn't in a coma as of today

Happy, Shoko smiles and says : that's a relief !

Sho: Shoko ! …. I need to go back to Tokyo …. Please !

Shoko: you just said she recovered, why do you still need to go ? …. You still have work to do here !

Sho: can't I have a few days off, I am really tired, and I really need to go back !

Shoko: If you're going back to cause problems then I won't help you … tell me what your planning, then I will decide if I can do something !

Sho: I'm serious ! …. Do you think I enjoy going back to cause problems … that women not only throw her kid away, but she also had another one and then lied and said she had no kids !

Shoko: who are you talking about exactly ?!

Sho: Her mother … who else … damn It …. I'm sure that women won't even visit her daughter at the hospital, so she just sent her Husband, or boyfriend with their kid to visit kyoko in her place … not that she cares !

Shoko: Kyoko's mother abandoned her ?

Sho: yeah basically … she kept her with my parents and just left ! … that's how we grew up together, but to learn she got herself another man, had another child and sent them in her place is just too much …. If I have to go to her myself and give her a piece of my mind I would !

Shoko: Come to think, you guys talked about something similar recently... where she told you your parents were coming and that she met that person … or something like that

Sho: Even after that meeting, her mother still doesn't care about her ! … she's probably heart broken right now !

Shoko: so you do care ?

Sho: my heart isn't made of stone … I just ….

Shoko: Don't know how to express how you feel ?

Sho begs Shoko, asking : Can I please go to Tokyo ? …. Please !

Shoko: I will see what I can do … I will make some calls and let you know !

Sho: Thanks !

* * *

_**( In the Hospital - Kyoko's Room ) **_

The doctor sent a psychologist to help kyoko with her fear from eating

The psychologist speaks to kyoko after hearing what happened to her from both the doctor and her mother and tries to figure out how to help her with this new fear she developed from the accident.

She concludes that kyoko is suffering from PTSD related to the recent accident and that the best way to help her might be getting her food made from people she personally trusts … she also suggests that giving her food that she personally likes might help her get over the fear faster.

She talks to Saena outside the room and gives her advice that includes not forcing her to eat, letting her try food one bite at a time, trying the food in front of her to show her it's safe to eat. She also suggested giving her some of her favorite dishes, something that she might not resist not eating.

Saena thanks the psychologist and goes back into the room to find kyoko fast asleep … so she fixes the blanket to cover her properly and sits down to think.

She wonders what her favorite food is, and what can she eat that will be easy for her to swallow … the first thing that she remembered is that kyoko did love hamburger steak with eggs on top, … she used to get excited when she hears that Fuwa-san is making them for her and Shotaro

That memory was bitter sweet, remembering something her daughter liked made her feel a little better, but now she wasn't sure if kyoko had the same taste, she might have only liked it as a young child … now … she wasn't sure what she could give her daughter to make sure she eats in order to get better

Saena decides to ask her friends, and sends a massage to Ren first, knowing how close they are, she figured he might know the most about her

_**Text massages: **_

This is Mogami, I would like to ask if you are aware of any meals kyoko prefers,

The doctor suggested she eats something she won't resist, and the only thing I can think of is hamburger steak with an egg on top

_**Ren replies**_ : that's indeed her favorite meal as far as I know …

I'm not sure if she can eat that yet … since it's not soft and easy to eat, I decided against bringing some … however I can bring some if the doctor approves

Saena replies to him and says: what about some food from the owners of her current residence, ... do you happen to have their address ?

_**Ren replies**_**:** Kotonami-san, Yashiro and I thought about it, and we plan to drop by and ask if they can make her something easy to eat which she enjoys … I'm glad we are all thinking the same thing

She smiles and replies : Thank you Tsuraga-san … I appreciate it

_**He replies asking:**_ Would you like us to bring you something from there ? … The food they prepare is the best !

She replies: Thank you, I would appreciate that … however this time, I would like to pay

_**Ren just responded saying**_: Don't worry about it

* * *

_**( In the hospital Cafeteria ) **_

Saena heads to the cafeteria to meet with Todoh and speak about the progress of the case against Morizumi and the police investigations. She enters the Cafeteria and heads to the coffee station and says: You didn't have to get me any !

Todoh-san: You look exhausted, you could use some !

Saena sighs and says: Thank you !

Anna Miyasaki came to the Cafeteria because she wanted to get her husband a coffee, since he is doing everything for her since her hospitalization, she starts making the coffee while she stands next to Saena and Todoh-san.

Todoh-san noticed that Saena distracted and isn't responding to him, so he asks : Mogami-san, are you listening ?

Saena looks at him and asks : what …. Did you say something ?

Todoh-san: Are you sure two weeks are enough ? … you look completely out of it ! … This is surely taking a toll on you !

Saena: I told you she woke up today, … but the problem now is that she is refusing to eat !

Worried, Todoh-san asks: why ?... is she unable to swallow after ingesting that poisoned chocolate?!

Saena: The doctor says it's probably PTSD related to the incident … she couldn't bring herself to put anything in her mouth … even though it's just hospital food and it's probably safe … she was still very scared !

Todoh-san: You have to be patient with her, it's just the first day ! …. I know it's hard to see her like this, but you should just be supportive and do whatever you can to convince her it's safe to eat … she won't recover otherwise

Anna remembers that her husband said something about the lawyer Mogami-san who he wants to meet is in the hospital as the lawyer for her favorite actress, so she figured they were talking about Kyoko ( Mio ). She was relieved to hear that kyoko has awaken from the Coma, but concerned to hear that she couldn't eat

Saena: I know … I'm just worried sick … she shocked everyone in the room by her actions, given she was the one who has the biggest influence on the young man who doesn't eat .. He seemed so shocked he couldn't say anything … or he just thought he had no right to tell her to eat, since he doesn't eat himself … it's one or the other !

Todoh-san: Your observations are excellent … but I would say it could be both too !

Saena: I don't know anymore … I'm changing subjects, … do you have any updates ?

Todoh-san: None so far … at least they are still investigating all possibilities .. hopefully we will get some results in the near future … I was told it could take months depending on how clever the culprit is!

Saena: We are dealing with high profile people with a lot of money,… I can't expect to get results right away, some people with money think they are above the law !

Todoh-san: But this makes me want to be very cautious … we might need to put body guards around her, since we don't know who is behind this and if they will strike again !

Saena: what makes you think they might strike again ?

Todoh-san: Not losing the role is the main reason … the production decided to wait for her to recover instead of casting someone else … if it's someone who wants her out of the role to take it, they might want to try again … this is the second time anyway … right ?

Saena: Right … when they tried to push her off a 3-story building?!

Todoh-san: I got to say, Your daughter is so talented people are so jealous they want her gone for good because they can't compete with her !

Stunned from what she just heard, Anna accidently drops the cup of coffee she just made on the floor, spilling it all over the ground

Saena looks at the women who just dropped and coffee and asks: Are you alright ?

Todoh-san: she looks like a patient … should I call a nurse for help ?!

Anna: No need, It's just an accident … the cup suddenly slipped out of my hand, I guess I still haven't regained my strength yet

Saena: Todoh-san, help her to the table … I can help you remake the coffee !

Todoh-san helps Anna to the nearest table in the cafeteria, and helps her sit down and says: how do you like your coffee to be made ?

Anna: it's actually for my husband, he looked so tired so I decided to come and get him some coffee so he can stay strong … coffee is his favorite drink … he likes it with 2 spoons of sugar, and tiny bit of milk

Saena: alright .. ( she heads to the coffee station and makes the coffee for Anna )

Todoh-san: Are you sure you're alright ? …. Did you get involved in an accidents that impaired your motor skills ?

Anna: ah no it's wasn't an accident !

Saena returns with a the cup of coffee and puts it in front of Anna and says: Here you go !

Anna smiles nervously and says : Thank you ! … you really didn't have too !

Saena: Don't worry about it

Todoh-san: Do you need me to help you take it back to your room ?

Anna: No … Thank you for the offer though … it's just I just had a miscarriage, so I am only a little tired … I can take the cup back no problem, but thanks for your help !

Saena looks at her and then looks away, unable to look her in the eye, since she attempted to get rid of her child, while other women, like her, seem to struggle to have one

Todoh-san: I am so sorry for your loss, it must be hard !

Anna smiles sadly and says : Thank you … but it's ok, this is my third miscarriage, so I'm not too emotional, I guess you can say I'm becoming numb … I have three gorgeous boys, so I am grateful … I just can't seem to have a daughter .. but it's ok … it will be ok !

Saena felt very uncomfortable, …. she wasn't used to people talking about their problems this openly before

Anna being a foreigner seemed comfortable talking about her problems openly, not knowing how private Japanese people can be, and not realizing they were uncomfortable hearing her problems, since they can't really do or say anything to help her

Unsure how to respond to that, Todoh-san says: I see, well, I hope you feel better soon … take care !

Anna nodes and smiles and says: I hope every goes well for you as well !

Saena bows to her, takes her coffee and heads back to kyoko's room

Todoh-san: Mogami-san … wait for me !

Saena stops, looks at him, and when he reaches her, they walk back together

Anna gets up, … takes the cup of coffee, … and head back to her room so she can give her husband the coffee.

* * *

_**( In Anna Miyasaki's room ) **_

Kioshi Miyasaki wakes up and looks at the bed, he doesn't see his Wife, so he heads to the bathroom and knocks, but he sees that the lights are off in the bathroom, so he panics, because his wife isn't in the room

The door opens and Anna enters the room and says: you're up ?

Kioshi Miyasaki: where have you been ?

Anna hands him his coffee and says : I got you some coffee, because you looked like you need one !

Thankful, Kioshi kisses his wife, … he puts the cup on the side table and helps his wife back to her bed

Anna smiles and she comfortably sits in her bed, then she looks at the window and sighs sadly

Worried, Kioshi asks: what's the matter … you look concerned ?

Anna smiles : I heard that Mio … no .. Kyoko has regained consciousness …but is unable to eat .. the two lawyers were talking about her as they were getting their coffee !

Surprised, he asks: you met them ? … ( He then picks the coffee the drinks some )

Anna: What can I say … Mogami-san made the coffee your drinking !

Kioshi spits the coffee with a stunned expression on his face

Worried, Anna asks : Is it too hot ? …. Or does it taste bad ?

Still stunned, Kioshi asks: why did she make this coffee ? … what the hell is going on here ?

Anna: I accidentally dropped the cup I made, …. so she and the male lawyer helped me out with the coffee .. that's all it was !

Kioshi calms down and says: I see !

Anna: I wonder if Mogami-san is married !

Kioshi : Why are you suddenly curious about her marital status ?

Anna: Because she wasn't wearing a ring on her finger !

Kioshi: So what ?! … are you worried ? … Honey ! .. you are the only one for me … so you don't have to worry about us meeting, it's your Idea I should apologize,... although … My pride is making me feel like I should just let it go and keep my distance !

_**Note **_( Anna learned what he did to Mogami-san a month ago from her father in law by coincidence , and ever since she did, she became very upset with him until he agreed to come to Japan and apologize to her … She loves her husband, so it bothered her that her husband did something that inconsiderate to a fellow women .. Anna has always been known to be a kind and righteous person, and will always try her best to do what's right, and that effects everyone around her )

Anna: I insist you apologize, ever since I heard what you did, I was unable to trust you until you promised to apologize to her … perhaps if you do, maybe then we might have a girl !

Confused Kioshi asks: you believed that nurse, seriously ?

Anna: look, this Mogami-san looks like a kind women, although she looks strict and emotionless, she ought to be kind since she's a mother like me!

Shocked, Kioshi questions his wife asking : A mother ?

Anna: The male lawyer said something about her daughter being so talented, … that everyone else is jealous !

Kioshi : but she declared on national TV that she has no children !

Anna: But that could be a part of a script or something … she really looked worried about her own child you know !

Kioshi: I'm sure that show wasn't scripted .. So why would she lie ? .. Besides, If she's married, why do people still call her Mogami-san ?!

Anna: Maybe she didn't take her husband's family name?

Kioshi insists : It's a law in Japan that women who get married, take their husbands family name !

Anna: Then maybe she's separated or divorced, she might have taken her maiden name back !

Kioshi calms down and says: Your right, that's a possibility … besides, maybe she is still able to use her maiden name with work related activities.

Anna looks at husband with a dissatisfied look and says: looks like you know a lot about the laws here, although you're an American citizen, and should be as clueless as I am !

Kioshi: I may be American, but I am originally Japanese, and have lived in Japan for all my early school years … besides, I had to study the law in order to pass the lie … about me studying to pass the bar exams !

Anna: Studying for such a foul reason, I'm still disappointed in you for that, you make a bad example for our boys ! … seriously !

Kioshi: I promised you I will apologize, so please let it go, alright ?!

Still upset, Anna continues : To think your mom asked you to do it for her, and you just went with it ! … hurting a women like that … Didn't you think for once what could have happened to her and her job?

Kioshi defends himself saying: you saw it yourself, her career hasn't been harmed … she is known to be a successful lawyer … what I did only hurt her feeling, I'm sure … I know what I did is wrong, but family always comes first

Anna: You will never convince me ! … None of these arguments will ever make it ok !

Kioshi: I promise … I will let go of all my pride and go down in dogeza … just for you !

Anna looks at him and says : you better ! … I can't have my husband be a bad person … you need to be a good example to our boys !

Kioshi : Ok … I will … so please calm down !

Anna looks at him and then looks away and sigh

Kioshi looks at her with a regretful look and thinks to himself ( The moment she heard what I did, she wouldn't let it go … once the topic is opened she would get upset … I will have to apologize so we can finally go home and live in peace ! )

* * *

_**(That Night - In the hospital – Kyoko's room ) **_

Kyoko and her mother were able to have a one-on-one conversation again, they didn't talk about anything significant, they just tried to get along making small talks here and there to pass time, until they heard a knock on the door.

Ren, Kanae, and Yashiro enter he room and they greet Kyoko and her mother respectfully

Ren takes out some food and gives Saena a box of food prepared by Okami-san, then he goes to kyoko, put the tray in front of her and then puts a few of Kyoko's favorite dishes and says: Okami-san and Taisho made this food especially for you !

Kyoko eyes become teary, she was moved by Ren's action, bringing her food that she enjoys and is made by two of her favorite people, so she says: Thank you Tsuraga-san!

Ren: It's not my idea alone, I talked Kotonami-san and Yashiro … as well as your mom !

Kanae : You trust the owners, so we thought you might eat their food !

Yashiro: They said you love these dishes .. we did think of bringing you something else, but it's not suitable yet, so get well soon, and I promised we will take you out, so you can eat your favorite meal of all time !

Kyoko: Thank you, that is so thoughtful ! … but … I don't remember telling you what my favorite meal is !

Saena: isn't it hamburger steak with an egg on top ?

Surprised her mother remembered what she like to eat, Kyoko confirms: Yes it is !

Ren looks at her and just smiles silently

Saena: when you feel better, I will make you some, so eat and recover, ok ?

Stunned, Kyoko looks at her mother with dreamy eyes, smiles and says: Yes ma'am !

She looks at the food and picks up the chopsticks, but her fears come back and haunt her, so she hesitates .. she didn't want to disappoint them after they bought her food from Okami and Taisho, … she was grateful, but she couldn't bring herself to eat … her memory of the pain was still so fresh .. so she wasn't sure how to act !

Kanae notices that Kyoko was still scared despite all their effort so she sighs and says : don't force yourself … take your time !

Worried about her daughter health and that all her friends effort are going to waste, Saena gets up and tastes the food on kyoko's tray and says: it's tastes amazing, do you want to try ?

Scared, Kyoko cries : What if you get poisoned !

Shocked, Ren asks : This was made by Okami-san and Taisho … we are sure it's safe !

Realizing that kyoko is unable to shake those fears, Yashiro suggests : What if we make the food right in front of her ?

Kanae shuts down his idea saying: I don't think that's going to help … besides, she might think the ingredients are not safe, so nothing we make will convince her

Ren: Perhaps the fear of the pain is scarring, … it's not about not trusting who made the food, or who bought it … it's the fresh painful memory of eating that piece … nothing we do will be helpful until she is able to forget that pain !

Kanae: So, are you saying we should give up ?

Yashiro: Maybe we should try tomorrow ? … she could calm down a little and feel more comfortable eating then …. She just woke up today, so maybe it's too soon for her to eat !

Saena knew they had a point, but she couldn't let it go, so she said : Everything your saying make sense, but we really can't let her go without eating … how long do you think this is going to last, what if the fear doesn't go away tomorrow, or next week, is she just going to not eat until then ?

Ren, Kanae, and Yashiro knew what Saena said was right … because fear doesn't go away … and some people may never get over their fear … moreover, they couldn't leave kyoko starve because she too afraid to eat

Saena looks at kyoko and says: Do I look ok to you ? … I just ate some of the food and nothing happened, I don't feel any pain, because this food is safe to eat !

Kyoko looks at her mother with tears in her eyes, she was disappointed in herself for being unable to eat … the pain was too scarring … but her mother was right … she looked fine, and food seemed safe

Saena: do you want me to feed you ? … let's do it this way … We both eat from the same dish, same spoon, same everything … we are in this together … ok ?

Although Kyoko was still scared, she thought her mother's idea was good, since her mother was ok, and trying her best to help her, besides the food was made by people she really trusts, moreover the food in front of her was one of her many favorites

Ren was surprised by her mother's actions, a mother who once didn't care about her, is now doing whatever she can think off to help her daughter get over a fear … which is essential to her recovery

Saena picks up a spoon, scoops some of the soup, sips a tiny bit and then tried to feed kyoko saying: just try it … you won't lose anything from trying … I am fine, and I don't feel any pain, so give it a try !

Although Kyoko was still hesitant, she appreciated her mother's efforts, so she took the chance, and tried the soup from the same spoon … she close her eye and swallowed … her mind was going wild with warning signals telling her not to risk it, but then …. She opens her eyes and she looks at her mother and says: it's tastes good !

Happy her mother responds: I told you so … so let's eat it together !

Kyoko nodes and starts eating her food with her mother's help

Ren, Kanae, and Yashiro start eating their food after seeing that kyoko is finally eating … they were very happy that her mother managed to help her eat.

They all finish their food, and after doing so, they cleaned after themselves and then sat together to talk a little more before they needed to leave.

Saena looks at Ren and asks: how much was it, As I said, I will be paying this time !

Ren smiles and says: I told you not to worry about it, besides, we got all this food for free, Okami-san and Taisho insisted we don't pay anything … they wanted to help kyoko recover as much as any of us, so they give it to us with no charge, and they said if we wanted any food, we should come to them right away!

Kanae, and Yashiro node as a conformation to what Ren has just said

Saena sigh and says: Fine, however next time, I will be paying !

Kyoko looks at the door when she hears a soft knocking and says : Come in !

Chiori comes in and looks at Kyoko … she runs in and hugs her saying: I'm so glad you're alright … I heard from kotonami-san you woke up, but I really had to come here and see for myself .. I also wanted to see you … I just managed to leave work early … and I finally arrived !

Kyoko: Amamiya-san, I am so happy to see you too .. Thank you for coming !

They all enjoyed they evening together talking about many different things, and after it got late, everyone left comfortably … knowing that kyoko is in good hands and that she's finally up and eating … they were all able to go home and sleep with no worries.

* * *

_**( A Few Days Later – in the hospital )**_

Anna Miyasaki was finally discharged from the hospital, she felt much better .. and her health was slowly but surely improving … she, along with her husband packed everything they owned in the bag, and got ready to head out, back to their hotel.

Kioshi: Be careful !

Anna: I am fine, you don't have to worry too much !

Kioshi: don't hold anything ! … I will hold the bag, so you just finish dressing up so we can leave

Anna wore her jacket and headed to the door

Kioshi: let me open it for you !

Anna was frustrated by his treatment, so she responded : I can open a door … stop it already, I am not so delicate … I gave birth to three children … I can surely handle opening a door !

Kioshi: I know … I just want to help … sorry ! … I will let you do what you want

Anna : I understand, but please just calm down !

Kioshi: ok !

Anna : Thank you !

She opens the door to her room and they both head out towards the exist of the hospital

* * *

_**( In the Vending machine Area ) **_

Hiou Uesugi and his manger visited Kyoko, and they decided to get some drinks, so Kyoko joined them, since she needed to get up and walk, she figured she can get some exercise, so her mother let her … also, since the police inspector came to talk her mother, she wanted to give them some space to discuss important things

Once they arrived, kyoko sits next the vending machine, since she is still getting her energy back, she needed to take it easy, so she can recover faster and without any problems

Ren: what do you want to drink ?

Kyoko: I will have some orange juice !

Ren gets her the orange juice and hands it to her and says: here you go !

Shy, Kyoko replies: Thank you

Ren oblivious to kyoko's blushing just says : No problem … Yashiro … you want something ?

Yashiro: I can get it myself .. thanks for asking though … ( but he thinks to himself : if you just looked at her, you could have seen her blushing, but no ! … you looked at me ! .. why are you so clueless in figuring out her feeling ?)

Hiou whispers to kanae asking: are you both in love with him ?

Stunned, Kanae denies saying: what makes you think that ?!

Hiou: you were staring at him the other day … actually … a few weeks ago !

Kanae whispers back to him: I only stared because I thought he was depressed about something concerning Kyoko … which was true ! … It's not me who likes him, it's him who likes her !

Hiou responds: And it's clear she feel the same

Kanae whispers: keep it down, I want to see who long it takes them to actually admit they have feelings for each other … I just hope I don't die before I see that day !

Worried, Hiou-kun asks : Are you terminally sick ?

Kanae: No … it's just both of them are actually hiding their feeling instead … so it will take forever… I just hope I can see the day Kyoko finally accepts her feeling and come out of that shell of her that she built after being hurt !

Curious about the whispering near him, Yashiro asks: what are you two whispering about ?!

Hiou and Kanae answer together : Nothing !

Disappointed, Yashiro replies : Clearly it's not nothing, but that's ok … since you don't have to tell me anything !

Hiou: of course we don't … we owe you nothing ! .. it's between us !

Kyoko smiles and says: It's great you two are getting along … but it's sad Moko-san has to leave to America soon

Hiou get annoyed and says: when I managed to forget, you just remind me ? … seriously ?! .. your so senseless sometimes !

Ren: Hey kido ! … don't talk to her like that … she older then you, so you should respect her !

Annoyed, Hiou claims : I'm No kid ! … besides, although she may be older age wise, I am still her senior … since I have way more experience !

Yashiro: so your basing your actions on years of experience rather than years of age .. I think that it shouldn't matter, you should always be respectful … She's still a patient too !

Annoyed from being lectured, Hiou just looks away without saying anything, because he was sure he couldn't Win an argument with those two men around

Kyoko: It's alright Hiou-kun .. I will always respect you for being my senior in the showbiz industry !

Kioshi and Anna Miyasaki accidentally take the wrong turn and miss the exist and instead they stumble upon the vending machine area where Kyoko and her friends are sitting and chatting, although Kioshi seemed uninterested and aimed to leave, he stopped when he heard

Ren: Mogami-san, … you can respect him all you want … but you will have to make him respect you as well !

Kioshi looks around to see where Saena is, but he can only see Kyoko with her friends … there was no sign of the women he always known as Mogami Saena, so when he hears kyoko respond to being called Mogami-san … his heart plummeted from the shock !

Kyoko: I know … I'm just very grateful for Hiou-kun, I couldn't win the role of Momiji without his help asking his grandfather to train me !

Hiou looks at kyoko and says : Can I ask you a question ?

Kyoko answers cheerfully : sure … ask me anything !

Hiou: What does your father do ? … I just met your mother who's a lawyer, but I heard nothing about your father being mentioned not even once !

Everyone looks at Hiou-kun after he asked such a Taboo question … ever since Todoh-san warned the doctor not to ask, they all decided to never ask about her father, but here is Hiou-kun cluelessly asking

Anger start to take over Kyoko's mind, and the atmosphere around her changed to dark and scary, but then she just switches and smiles saying : I wouldn't know ! … Since I don't have one !

Hiou: Are you stupid ? … everyone has a father ! … you wouldn't be born without one !

Kyoko: I never met him, I only know his name …. No … I really don't even know his name .. but it doesn't matter … because I have my mother by my side !

Confused Ren thinks to himself ( she just said she knew his name, but then changed her mind, what is the meaning of that ?)

Kanae : Hiou-kun, let's drop this topic … it's better not talk about this !

Kyoko: It's ok Moko-san … It really doesn't bother me … he really didn't know, so of course he would ask since he is curious

Kioshi received another shock from what he heard, not only did Kyoko have her mother's family name, she also doesn't even know who her father is … learning this made him feel very uncomfortable … there was this faint feeling when he first saw kyoko's face, her eye color were similar to his … and he couldn't shake a feeling about her being someone related to him in some way

Anna notices that her husband is frozen in his place from what they just heard, she didn't know how to feel about it … could it be … this girl is related to him in someway .. since her husband was once involved with her mother

Kanae disagrees kyoko and says: I felt it, you were mad when he first asked the question !

Kyoko attempted to deny, but then she hears her mother call her

Saena: Kyoko …. What took you so long ? …. The doctor wants to do one last checkup before he discharges you !

Kyoko: Ah, sorry, we started talking and I lost track of time !

Ren: you will be discharged today ?

Kanae: That's great news !

Kyoko: I will return to my room now … ( she looks at her friends ) and says : Thank you all for coming … let's all get together before Moko-san departure, ok ?

Kanae: Of course !

Yashiro: That's a great idea, we can celebrate the fact your discharged, and invite all your closets friends, including Maria-chan

Kyoko nodes happily and walks by her mother who stayed quite for a few seconds before saying: when you get back you will rest for a few days, after that, I expect you to start packing!

Everyone was shocked by what Saena just said … Ren mind went straight to the idea of her mother sending her back to Kyoto!

Kanae: With all due respect, you shouldn't be sending her back to Kyoto !

Yashiro: Kyoko can't leave yet … She has a few jobs she needs to complete, it's not wise to leave them half way !

Hiou gets the vibe that Saena is a very strict mother, and whatever she says goes, so he was slightly disappointed, because although he and kyoko don't get along as much, he still enjoyed her company !

Disheartened, Kyoko just respond: I understand … (she starts walking back to her room trying to hold herself from crying … when she thought that her mother was finally getting closer to her, she is now sending her back to Kyoto … she couldn't go against her … A part of her understood why her mother was sending her back …but she still wanted to stay, no matter how dangerous her job can be ! )

Saena looks at them, knits her eyebrows and aks : Who said I was sending her to Kyoto ?!

Surprised but Delighted Kyoko smiles and looks at her mother, but since she still had one question unanswered, she asks: so where am I going ?

Saena: Although I did initially think of sending you back, since I don't like how dangerous your job has become, but since your happy with it and you're doing your best, I decided to keep you as close as possible … you will no longer live independently … so you will be moving in with me ! … unless you don't want !

Surprised but pleased, Kyoko answer: No, I would love to …. Thank you Mom !

Ren smiles and notes to himself ( I'm very surprised by this, but I'm all for it, as long as it's for kyokos own benefit .. I will support it )

* * *

_**( In the Grand-Jewel Hotel )**_

Kioshi and his wife return to their hotel room and they sit of their bed, after a long silent ride in the Taxi, they were both thinking about different things, so they waited until they were alone to speak about their concerns

Concerned , Anna breaks the silence asking directly : Could Kyoko be your daughter ?

Surprised by the straightforwardness of the question, Kioshi answer with another question : what makes you think that ?!

Anna: Since you know about Japanese laws, let me ask you this … when does a child take their mother's family name ?

Kioshi: From what I know, … The only time a child would take their mother's surname, is if the child is fatherless … however, that changed over the years, I know a friend who took their mother maiden name after his parents divorced, ... there is also Mukoyōshi … that's when a family adopts a husband, which happens when the female family is in need of a strong heir.

Anna: so that's how it done here …. But since we heard she didn't have a father, … it made me think …..

Kioshi interrupts his wife and says: she's not mine … I never cheated on you !

Anna: We met 15 years ago … while this girl is obviously older …. And if she's 17, then she could be pretty much yours … since you and her mother were together 18 years ago !

Kioshi: please don't say something ridiculous … I never …

Anna: you never what ?

Kioshi: It doesn't make sense, if she got pregnant, I wouldn't imagine she would keep the child after what I did … she also never contacted me about this !

Upset, Anna argues : How the hell was she supposed to contact you, if she didn't even know your real name … You cut her off completely … what was she supposed to do ?!

Kioshi: Anna please … I understand you dislike what I did back then, and I made that promise to you, and that's why we're here, but please don't tie me to that child … what kind of twisted fate is this ?! … My own wife is a big fan of a girl, who turns to be the daughter of the women I hurt … it can't be true !

Anna: your just denying it because your scared …. Now that I think about it, … your eyes, it's the same color !

Unhappy, Kioshi hold his head and says: I never planned for this, …. this wasn't supposed to happen … it can't be !

Anna: I Can't complain, since you two had every right to do whatever you want in your relationship, but I can't imagine that you took it that far, and then ended up running off with the files you wanted, cutting off all communications with her … you should take responsibility for your actions .. If you two were intimate, and didn't use protection, then kyoko might be the result of your actions !

Remembering the past, Kioshi regrets : I know I hurt her a lot … but for her to have a child with me after all what happened doesn't make sense …. Unless she planned it !

Furious Anna asks : So you're going to blame her ? …. It takes two to make a child !

Kioshi: I know … but what if she figured me out and decided to punish me by having my child, but not letting me see it ever ! … It's only a coincidence we happen to be in the same hospital !

Anna: I can't stand hearing that from you … you stole the files and left that night … and even if you left her two warning signs, if she figured you out, you wouldn't have gotten the real files !

Kioshi: ….

She continues: I won't allow you to put the blame on her … it's what you men do … make some mistake and then blame it on the women … it's ridiculous … your sleeping on the couch tonight ! …. And don't talk to me !

Kioshi: Anna No … please …. Hear me out … We still aren't sure she's mine, unless we get concrete evidence … I won't believe it !

Anna: And how do you plan to do so ? … steal some DNA ?!

Kioshi: Anna !

Anna: I will go with you when you meet her in a week's time, since you're an idiot, I need to get the record straight myself !

* * *

_**(In kyoko's room) **_

Kyoko was checked by the doctor, who gave her the clear and decided to discharge her … she was told to take it easy and come back in a week for a checkup … to make sure she's going in the right direction

Saena was told that the genetic testing will take a while and the results won't be out until a month later … so she will be called in once he receives them.

After the doctor left, Kyoko sat with an embarrassed look and said that didn't have clothes to change to… Since the nurse said that her clothes were damaged and discarded after arriving in a critical conditions … Saena tells her to sit still and goes out to the store to get her daughter something to wear

Saena walks in a store nearby and looks around for something appropriate to get her daughter, but then she remembers that she doesn't even know her daughter size, so she smiles mocking herself for not knowing anything and thinks to herself regretfully ( Yayoi- san always bought her clothes, I rarely ever went out myself to get her anything nice, and now I'm stuck here, not knowing what to get her and in what size )

Saena decides to put some of her pride away, and call Kyoko to ask her for her size … which is another step forward in getting closer to her one and only daughter

* * *

_**Author notes: **_

**Chapter 5 ends here ! **

Thank you all for reading this chapter and thank you for your support

Review are much appreciated and thank you for the great advice !

I will do my best to take them into consideration, and improve my writing, so thank you !

Until next time ! Jane !

Sources:

wiki/Mukoyōshi


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Skip Beat, Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei does, So I give her all credit for the original Story, While I own this fan-fiction – My first about Skip Beat

** There will be some slight time skips – I won't be covering the whole day **

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Coincidence or Fate ?**

_**( In the hospital – Kyoko's Room )**_

Unsure of the style Kyoko likes, Saena decided to get her different styles, therefore She ended up returning to the hospital with several shopping bags

Kyoko took a look at the different clothes her mom got her, she smiled and cheerfully said: They are all cute ! … I will go get changed … ( she took one of the outfits and went into the bathroom to get changed )

Speechless and confused, Saena wondered why is Kyoko being so cheerful ( I just got her some clothes, why would she be this happy about it? … does buying her clothes make her this happy ? )

All dressed up, Kyoko leaves the bathroom and cheerfully says: It fits perfectly, Thank you mom!

Saena nodes to her and looks away, trying to contain her feelings, … she was about to laugh because she thought it was funny that Kyoko is just so cheerful about the clothes she got her … which made no sense to her personally

Being extremely cheerful, Kyoko asked : What do you think … do they look good on me?

Unable to hold her laughter, Saena starts laughing … she tries to stop herself right away and looks away embarrassed by her actions and says: you look fine, let's get ready to leave!

Kyoko was confused about the reason her mother started laughing out of a sudden, but she was still happy, because her mother wasn't being strict and emotionless around her anymore

Saena: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you, I just don't understand why you're so cheerful and happy after I got you some clothes, it's not a big deal!

Kyoko was a little embarrassed hearing that, but she replied : I like everything you got me, so I'm very happy … I don't often buy myself clothes either … so to get new clothes from you especially is really special … that's why I'm happy!

Saena: you don't buy yourself clothes? … so where do you get your outfits from?

Kyoko: I usually borrow them from the agency when I need something specific .. but overall I just wear what I have … I have a lot of things to pay for, so I don't spend money on myself as much as others would expect!

Saena: What are those things you need to pay for?

Kyoko: I need to pay for school, training school and rent, although Okami-san does allow me to pay by working when I can … but since I get really busy , I can't help around as much!

Saena: You don't have to worry about paying for your education or acting classes anymore … so focus on what's important … leave the bills to me … understood?

Kyoko smiles and says: Understood! … I will make you proud!

Saena helps Kyoko with her things and they leave the hospital, heading to Kyoko's current residence at Darumaya

* * *

_**(At Darumaya)**_

Okami-san: Kyoko just called me and told me that she's on her way back … she was just discharged from the hospital!

Taisho: That's good

Okami-san: yeah … I'm glad she's alright now

Taisho nods in agreement

_**15 minutes later **_

Okami-san: Kyoko … your back!

Kyoko greets okami-san and Taisho respectfully with a bow and says : I'm back and again, I would like to thank you for all the food you sent .. I feel much better after eating it

Saena greets the couple with a bow and says: Thank you for taking care of my daughter .. and I appreciate all the food you sent us, it was delicious!

Taisho nodes to Saena and goes back to work, since they are going to open soon for business

Okami-san: come on in! …. ( she seats them in the private living after helping Kyoko put away her things ) and then she says : I will bring you something to eat … (after a few minutes, she comes back with a few dishes for Kyoko and Saena)

Kyoko: let me help you!

Okami-san: Please stay seated Kyoko-chan, you were just discharged, you need to rest!

Kyoko: but ….

Saena : Kyoko … it's the doctor's orders … just rest for today!

After putting the food, Okami-san attempted to leave and have them have a private mother-daughter time

Saena stops her saying : Okami-san … I would like to speak to you about something important

Okami-san: ah yes …. ( she sits down ) and says : Go ahead !

Saena : First I would like to thank you for taking care of my daughter

Okami-san: No problem … we really enjoyed having her for around, she's a great person, hardworking and helpful around here … we are really grateful for everything she did!

Saena : I understand that Kyoko has been an employee here … and she paid for her stay here by helping whenever she can

Okami-san: Ah yes, even though she has become busier … she still helps out a lot whenever she can and she's an amazing cook, she sometimes help make breakfast, so I give her a lunch box whenever she needs one for school or work!

Saena : I see, ….. I hope this isn't going to make work harder for you … but I plan to have Kyoko move in with me by the end of this week!

Okami-san: Oh … That's great! .. don't worry about our work, it's great that she gave a helping hand whenever she could, but we can manage … I am really happy for you Kyoko-chan!

Kyoko: Thank you Okami-san … but … if you need a helping hand, please let me know … I will try to come as much as possible and help whenever I can!

Okami-san: I'm thankful Kyoko-chan … but I think it's time for you to focus on your career and education … but please come whenever you want to have a meal, ok?

Kyoko cheerfully answers: ok, I will!

Saena : Does she have any balance for rent that she needs to pay?

Okami-san: No, not at all!

Saena: Ok, Thank you for everything!

Okami-san: No problem … I will let you eat now … please call me if you need anything!

Kyoko: Thank you Okami-san!

Okami-san nodes to Kyoko and Saena and leaves to help her husband get ready to open the store

After finishing, Kyoko gets up to pick the dishes, but okami-san comes back in and takes away the dishes, telling Kyoko to rest instead. So Kyoko takes her mother to her room upstairs

Saena enters Kyoko's room and sees how organized it is … but then she notices the two posters on her wall, a big one for Fuwa Sho, and a small one for Tsuraga Ren, … she sighs without bothering to ask … she notices that Kyoko doesn't have much to pack so she says: I guess you can start packing a day or two before I pick you up this weekend .. I can help you if you need me to !

Kyoko: It's ok, I can handle it … I wouldn't like to bother you! … besides you have work right?

Saena: No, I have an extra week off, so I will be by your side!

Touched, Kyoko says: Thank you, mom, I hope this won't affect your work negatively

Saena: It won't … I never took time off and visited you in Kyoko, so I have a lot of time I can use .. I'm sorry I never tried to be a mother to you before, but I will try from now on if you give me the chance!

Kyoko: Of course I will, and Don't worry, I understand!

Saena looks around and sees a few fancy things … and other handmade items and says : did you make these yourself?

Kyoko shows her mother her handmade items and tells her the fancy things were presents by her fellow friends as return gifts on White day

Okami-san knocks on the door and says: Kyoko-chan, you just received a small package .. it seems that it was lost in the mail … it was finally retrieved and sent to you .. ( she hands her the box and leaves them alone )

After putting the box on the table, Kyoko just stares at it, remembering how the mail delivered her the poisoned chocolates, she was too cautious from opening the box

Saena: what's the matter? … aren't you going to open that?

Kyoko: I don't want to risk it … what if it's from the same sender, I might end up in the hospital again … or worse …

Saena interrupts her saying: are you going to be afraid of anything after the accident … at least check the sender!

Kyoko still worried : ok …. ( she gets closer to the box and looks at the address ) and says : why would the school send me a package? … this might be a trick, right?

Saena says: If your that paranoid, I will open it on your behalf!

Kyoko hands her a craft knife that she can use to open a package and asks: are you sure?

Saena: don't worry too much … ( she opens the box and she sees a folder and two boxes inside) and says : I believe it's safe!

Kyoko gets closer feeling comfortable after her mother checked the box, she opens one of the boxes and sees a gold pin

Saena : gold pin? …. Does your school have a reward system of some sort?

Kyoko: I'm not sure …. ( she goes to open the second box and sees a framed certificate)

Kyoko reads the certificate: Certificate of Excellence for receiving full marks on the finals … that reminds me … I never really looked at my results because I got really busy!

Hearing her daughter got full marks made Saena very proud … she was just not sure how she should express that because Kyoko asked her to pat her head when she becomes a famous actress, she became unsure how to react, but she decided to at least say something nice and said: I am proud of you Kyoko … you did well!

Surprised by her mother's words, Kyoko smiles happily trying to hold herself from crying, because her mother finally said exactly what she always dreamed of hearing from her … and says: Thank you, mom! … I'm glad I did my best!

Saena smiles and notices her daughter is trying to hold back tears, she looks away and says: Don't cry … We can hang it when you move in …. Ok?

Overjoyed, Kyoko answer cheerfully : Yes ! …

She then opens the folder to see what's inside, then she says : Are those the forms the teacher was asking me for?

Saena takes a look at the form and asks: Do you want to skip a grade?

Kyoko: what is the benefit of skipping a grade though … I'm doing well currently!

Saena : If you skip a grade, you will be graduating on time

Kyoko's eyes shine in excitement, and says: I want to!

Saena : Well then, you should fill this form and let me sign it!

Kyoko: ok, I will work on it tonight!

Saena looks at the time and remembers that she needed to go meet with Todoh-san regarding their plan against the Morizumi family, so she says: I will leave now, I will pick you up tomorrow morning!

Kyoko: ok, see you tomorrow mom .. ( she bows respectfully to her mom )

After Saena left, Kyoko sat down and looked at the certificate and smiled happily … she was really happy with how her relationship with her mother improved, it was almost like a dream, unbelievable, but whenever she sees her mother, she knew it was all real

Even though it all happened after she was poisoned, she was still happy, because her mother could have just ignored her, but her mother was there by her side every single day since, so she was very grateful and looking for a brighter future for their relationship as mother and daughter

* * *

_**( Overseas – after a concert )**_

Shoko: Sho, I just spoke with the president, he has authorized a week off, so you can get back to Tokyo and take care of your urgent matter! … we can travel back to Japan as soon as your concert finishes, if that's what you want!

Sho: You managed to convince him?! …. Thank you!

Shoko: However, it's only one week off, so you need to finish everything within that time frame!

Sho: I understand, I don't need much! … a week is more than enough!

Shoko: I also want to warn you! …. Don't cause any problems whatsoever!

Sho: I'm not a child! … I know how to behave!

Shoko Mocks him says : Right! … you always acted like an adult and never caused problems!

Sho: whatever!

Shoko remembers something and says : one more thing!

Sho annoyed, he asks: what now?

Shoko: your parents called, and they demand to see you in your week off!

Sho: I don't want to go to Kyoto!

Shoko: They are coming to Tokyo … they are meeting you there!

Sho: Fine … but you need to stay with me, if my mom is alone with me, she won't let me go!

Shoko looks at him and smiles: I would love to see what she would to you!

Sho face goes red and he screams: NEVER MIND …. Leave me alone!

* * *

_**( Next Day ) **_

At 7 am the next day, Saena went to pick up Kyoko from Darumaya and brought her to the LME building to meet Takarada-san before the press conference

_**( In Takarada's office ) **_

Takarada sees Saena and Kyoko entering his office, so he gets up and greets them saying: Welcome! ... your right on time ! … let's have a short discussion before the press conference!

Kyoko thinks to herself ( He is shockingly normal today …. Nothing extravagant … No… it might be a trap …. He has to somehow do something drastic anytime now .. wait .. could it be because my mom is here, he is behaving himself, it was the same in the hospital, he didn't do anything then .. could it .. Really?

Takarada: have a seat, … Ruto, please bring some tea!

Ruto says: Yes sir …. ( he leaves to go get the tea …. He returns and serves them the tea he had prepared shortly before their arrival

Takarada: Kyoko, you will start the conference, by letting everyone, especially your fans, that you are on your way to a full recovery

Kyoko: Yes, I prepared a short paragraph, and my mom took a look and said it was good!

Saena: A second opinion would be appreciated !

Takarada : let me see … ( He takes the paper and reads it, then looks up smiling ): It's perfect, Your smart Mogami-kun … just don't be nervous, ok?

Kyoko: Ok … I will try my best!

Saena: Are the reporters allowed to ask questions?

Takarada: Well, yes ! …. But she doesn't have to answer all of them, if she is uncomfortable, she can say "no more questions please", or just say "no comment" when she doesn't want to answer a specific question!

Kyoko: Ok

Saena: If possible, can you limit their question choices, Especially those concerning details about the incident!

Takarada: So you want to keep all the details secret?

Saena: Yes, the fewer the number of people who know, the less the information spreads … if the culprit doesn't hear details and is aware of them, he or she will be caught red-handed, if people are aware, they can just blend in with everyone and pretend it's common knowledge, which will make it harder to catch them!

Takarada: That's correct … I will make sure no one will ask such a question … Ruto, tell the reporters I need to speak to them before the conference, and it's really important!

Kyoko smiles and says: Thank you, president!

Takarada: Don't worry about it Mogami-kun, you're in good hands ! … we will protect you no matter what! … and I hope they catch who is behind this soon… I will go speak with the reporters, you just calm down and get ready, ok?

Kyoko : Ok!

* * *

_**( In the Grand-Jewel Hotel ) **_

Although his wife calmed down, and let him sleep on the bed, Kioshi was still unable to sleep with all the thoughts spinning in head … the possibilities that Kyoko is his child … he wanted it all to be wrong, because he didn't know how this was going to affect his family's future, his thoughts included questions like:

-Will my wife leave me because of this?

-Are my sons going to hate me?

-How is my traditional and strong-minded mother going to react to the news of me having a child outside of marriage?

-My father is going to kill me!

-Will my wife hate Mio since she might be my daughter ? why does that matter to me anyway?!

\- How will my wife feel about me having a daughter with another women, when she had three miscarriages, all females … is this going to hurt her?!

\- Do I even want to know if she's mine?

-where do I go from here? … what is the right move?

His thoughts stop taking over when he hears his wife talking

Anna: Are you still awake?

Kioshi: I couldn't sleep with all those lingering questions … I can't help but worry !

Anna: what are you worried about exactly?

Looking away, Kioshi answers: I'm worried you will leave me because of this, what will our sons think of me … how are my parents going to react to this ? … if she is really mine that is!

Anna: I won't leave you because of that … and our sons love you, and they always wanted a sister, which is something I couldn't give them … so I think it will be fine … but for your parents, I wouldn't know … your mother is very traditional, and your father is really tough!

Kioshi: You cannot speak about this to them no matter what ! …. Until we are 100% sure .. we can't let them know about it at all … ok?

Anna: fine by me, there is no reason to tell them unless we know she's really yours, and still, I would be afraid if I were you!

Kioshi: Tell me about it …. I was grateful when you actually got along with my mom for once, but the worst part about it that you both got along on the fact you both loved Mio ! .. what are the odds … seriously … I know I messed up … but to punish me like this is cruel!

Anna: The question now is how are you going to figure it out, is she going to simply tell us " yes she's your daughter?" …. how are we going to go about it anyway?

Kioshi: Let's say, we can ask her about her life, if she's married, and if she had kids, … I will pretend I never saw the show where she falsely declared she didn't have any children … wait, are you sure she's actually her daughter?!

Anna: You saw it all … she called her "mom" … what do you want more than that, a birth certificate proving they are mother and daughter?

Kioshi: I forgot!

Anna: so were you doubting me … that I heard it all wrong?

Kioshi: No, I just don't want to believe it … it's all too much … I just came to apologize to prove to you I'm a good man and a good example to our boys, but now we are in a dilemma!

Anna: let's stop discussing this for now … try to sleep, I will go watch some TV

Kioshi: I don't think I will be able to sleep until I know the truth!

Anna: don't die on me and make me a widow! …. (She gets off and goes to the living room)

Kioshi gets up and follows his wife … he didn't want to drown in the sea of thoughts alone in their hotel bedroom

Opening the Tv, Anna was surprised to see the very person they were talking about and says: It's Kyoko !

Flustered, Kioshi says : Just change the channel!

Anna: No, she is doing a press conference, it's probably about what happened to her, I am curious! … and since I'm a fan, I will keep supporting her no matter what ! … your daughter or not, she will still be my favorite Japanese actress of all time!

Overwhelmed, Kioshi wonders if Kyoko being his daughter isn't a bad thing .. since his wife is her fan, she might not dislike the idea … and his family will stay together!

_***** TV: Press conference *****_

Kyoko : I would like to thank everyone for all their support … I am really thankful to have you all by my side, Thank you for sending me get well messages and flowers … I Would like to thank the hospital for the great care they provided me and my friends and family … The police and lawyers for working on this case day and night … and for all the fans who prayed for my recovery .. I would also like to thank my Agency for their support, as well as, all my friends and collogues who paid their visits or sent messages and flowers wishing me to get well soon … I am feeling much better, and I am on my way towards a full recovery … I will do my best to get back to the work I love and perform my best in the future …. Thank you ( she bows a deep bow in respect )

The reports ask her a few questions, and one of the reporters who didn't respect Takarada's request, asked a question that he shouldn't, but Kyoko answered politely with " No Comment"

Behind Kyoko, the chief of police was standing, next to him was Todoh-san and her Mother Saena … Takarada took over and spook to the reports after letting Kyoko go since she finished what she had to say

***** End *****

Anna commented : she seems like a sweet and sincere young girl … I really do like her!

Kioshi, however, felt anxious … the more he saw Kyoko, the more he felt like the possibility of her being his daughter was increasing … she was old enough to be 17-18 …. And if she is 17 years old, then his only thought was that she must be his

Noticing her husband isn't acting like himself, Anna asks him: what's the matter?

Kioshi: I need some fresh Air! …. ( he gets up and goes to the balcony )

Anna sighs … she is concerned about this matter, but she doesn't feel hostile about it, she decides to wait for the meeting with Saena, to decide how to go from there

In the balcony, Kioshi thinks of Saena, she was there standing behind her daughter, his thoughts go back in time, and he thinks about his time with Saena, how he got her to do everything with him, he was certainly the one in charge, and responsible for his actions, and he did regret not thinking about protection then

He never thought of the consequences of his actions regarding the intimate time he spent with the women he liked 18 years ago … he wasn't sure it was love, because although he felt bad and hurt that he had to do what he did, when it came time to do what he needed to do, he did it's without thinking about it twice

He did try to warn her, but, flipping the disk might be just considered a clumsy mistake on her part, she might have never guessed until he left

His thought run wild again, he became hesitant about the idea of meeting Saena, because he didn't know how much she might have hated him for what he did … he knew that the law isn't after him, but still he wasn't sure what she might do if he showed up!

He did remember that their eyes met a while ago, just before her TV appearance … so he wondered if that was her way of telling him to stay away from her, and they had no string attached whatsoever … but since he saw Kyoko, and learned that she may be his daughter, his wife's question made everything clear to him, he was in denial and she woke him up … He needed to know the truth so he can go back home with no regrets

* * *

_**( Kyoko's room at Darumaya ) **_

Kanae and Chiori entered Kyoko's room after Kyoko let them in … they both came to help her pack … when they came in, they were greeted by Saena, who was also sitting with her daughter

Saena came after meeting with the Koenji family and was able to obtain the videos to finally make a strong case against Morizumi Kimiko … she let her daughter know where they stand, and that she will do her best along with Todoh-san to get her the justice she deserved

Kyoko: I really don't have much, but thank you for coming to help, I appreciate it!

Chiori: It's girls night, am I right?!

Kyoko: yeah!

Kanae looks around and freezes when her eyes fall onto the two posters, the proportions were so drastic and weird, she had to get an explanation, so she asks : what the hell is this ? … those two posters look so wrong in so many ways … explain!

Saena smiles because she was finally about to hear the answer to a question she never bothered to ask herself … It bothered her from the beginning, but her pride would never allow her to ask!

Confused, Kyoko asks: what's wrong with them?

Chiori: Wait, I thought you hated Fuwa Sho, why do you have a huge picture of him … while Tsuraga-san's poster is small … something is indeed Odd about this

Kyoko: Oh, I can explain! …. The reason why Tsuraga-sans poster is smaller, is because it the first ever poster I got of him … while the reason why Fuwa Sho's poster is huge is that it's the last one I own … I ripped all the rest to bits and pieces, and I didn't want to spend another penny on that jerk, so I hung the last poster I had of him, because he is my target, for revenge of course!

Chiori: Ah I see, makes sense!

Kanae: your right, but if I were you I would just cut the poster to make it smaller, … I would love to see Tsuraga-san's reaction to this, should I take a picture I wonder?!

Kyoko Screams: NOOOOOOOO ! … ( she runs and rips Shotaro's picture off the wall ) and says: I don't need this anymore anyway!

Chiori smiles and says: That was quick … you really value Tsuraga-san's opinion of you, don't you?!

Not wanting to admit, Kyoko just looks away with a slight blush

Chiori: It wouldn't kill you to admit it … that you have ….

Worked up, Kyoko declares: I can't fall! … No … I will not fall in love … No matter what … Love makes people stupid .. I don't want to fall into my old self again … That idiot part of me is far gone by now!

Chiori: I'm 100% sure there is one person in this world, who would have a heart attack if he hears such declaration from you!

Kanae: Remember how mad he was at us after he heard our answers regarding Valentine's day ! … you don't want that to happen again do you?

Hesitant, Kyoko answer: No … I truly don't …. The president knows everything … and if he hears what I just said, he might as well put me on the spot and tell Tsuraga-san everything!

Chiori : What does the president know that we don't … You having feelings for Tsuraga-san?

Saena wasn't sure if she should stay or leave, those two girls were talking about a subject she hates, and apparently, her daughter also fears … but she decided to sit and remain silent

Feeling like she was cornered, Kyoko slips a secret and admits: I can't admit such thing! …. If I do, I will have to go back to Kyoto and work as Sho's servant for the rest of my life!

All three were shocked at such declaration, unsure what to think, they all had questions that needed immediate answers

Shocked by what she just said, Kyoko covers her mouth in horror and thinks of a way out, but without luck!

Saena speaks up and asks: what are you talking about … is this a promise you made to yourself, or was it proposed by that kid?

Kyoko answers her mother regretfully : I made that promise to Sho when he cornered me about it … he accused me of being a stupid person who only thinks of love before, so in my defense, I wanted to prove to him that I am only working on my goal to destroy him, and Tsuraga-san was only my mentor aiding me to become a better actress … and because he kept challenging me, I made such declaration … I guess it escalated quickly and he took it as a promise .. and I can't back down from that promise! .. I won't lose to him!

Troubled by Kyoko explanation, Chiori questions her further: So you're saying he manipulated you into saying something like that?

Kanae: Sure he did, he knows her well, after all, they grew up together, … so he must have said all the right things to make things go his way …. and make sure she said exactly what he wanted to hear!

Embarrassed, Kyoko says: I'm still an Idiot aren't I … being played by him over and over again!

Chiori: why do you blame yourself … He is the evil one, he is trying to control you … you did nothing wrong … other than playing into his trap that is … it's still not your fault though !

Kanae: How did he corner you, to begin with?

Kyoko tells them the whole story about Sho picking her up from school using Mimori .. and how it ended with that promise that she deeply regrets

Chiori : So you were seen Together by Tsuraga-san … and he assumed you liked him based on how you reacted … so you made the promise after being manipulated?!

Kanae: And …. How did Tsuraga-san act upon seeing you two together?

Kyoko: ah … he didn't do anything … he just looked surprised … but …

Chiori: but what?

Kyoko remembers that what happened next was in her secret mission, so she couldn't say what happened between her and Ren then …. Even she was so embarrassed when she remembered what happened … her face turned red and she looked away

Kanae: what are you hiding this time?!

Kyoko: Let's just say that Tsuraga-san doesn't like Sho … and he would rather not see us together, because Sho is a bad influence … and he always causes me trouble! … actually I am the one who usually causes trouble when I see Sho .. well.. it goes both ways!

Chiori: Wow, you always find a way to blame yourself …. It's almost impressive!

Saena realizes that she and Kyoko are very similar in that aspect, in the end, they both blame themselves even if they were wronged by others … she made a mental note that she needs to change that … not only for herself but for her daughter as well.

Kanae notices that Kyoko's mother isn't saying anything, which causes her to assume, that if she also blames herself, she might feel like she has no right to tell her daughter not to do something she does herself … it's was a similar situation with Ren not encouraging Kyoko to eat, since he doesn't eat well himself

Not wanting to talk about this anymore, Kyoko asks: shouldn't we start packing?

Chiori : Trying to change the subject, am I right?

Kyoko answers cheerfully: Guilty ! …. But yes, please let's change the subject!

Okami-san enters the room after knocking and gives everyone some juice and leaves

Saena gets up and opens one of the boxes she brought with her, so they can start packing Kyoko's stuff, she was no longer interested in the subject because she felt like she had nothing to say … she can't lecture Kyoko on something she does herself … but she was sure about one thing, that she will talk to Sho's parents and make sure that, that unacceptable promise is diminished in their upcoming meeting

Chiori helps pack the things on Kyoko's dresser, as she packs everything properly so nothing breaks … she adds padding and bubble wrap to things that needs extra care

Kanae starts with Kyoko's clothes, and as she packs a few articles of clothes, a hidden bag in the end of closet grabs her attention and she asks: what is this bag for ?

Kyoko looks at Kanae and her eyes catch a glimpse of what Kanae is asking about, and she jumps shouting : NOOOOOO ! …. Don't touch that !

Kanae: what are you hiding this time ?!

Kyoko embarrassed: Nothing … this is a … umm … a …. Well …. It's …. For … well …

Noticing Kyoko is extremely hesitant, Chiori asks: could it be the man-eating underwear you bought a while ago for a friend ?

Astonished, Saena looks at Kyoko with a questioning look, thinking, ( those two are your closest friends, and you still have a friend out there that wears what ? …. Man-eating underwear?

Kanae: what are you even talking about Amamiya-san … what are those man-eating underwear you are talking about?

Kyoko couldn't say it's not, because there were in the bag long with all Setsuka's clothes .. she couldn't tell anyone what's in the bag, because it was her dangerous mission, but no one knew what was the mission, and no one should know, not yet at least … so she was lost, she didn't know what to say at all

Chiori: Kyoko bought some extremely sexy underwear once … she said it was for a friend .. so I thought she may have been embarrassed, that she hid them instead of giving them to her friend !

Kanae: who is this friend that likes wearing such disgusting underwear … and how do you know their size to begin with ?

Kyoko face turned to a darker shade of red, and she just said : Let's stop talking about this … besides that bag has a custom for my secret mission, so please don't open it … it's a secret for a reason !

Chiori: do you mean the dangerous mission Takarada-san gave you ?

Remembering something similar, Saena ask: Is it the same mission you needed to obtain a passport for ?

Kyoko: Ah yes … it is !

Chiori: well, since it's a secret, we can't go against that … we won't ask about the bag … but what about the friend ? … I am really curious !

Kanae: the friend can be a part of the secret mission, am I right ?

Kyoko: Sort of … so, can we leave it at that ?!

Chiori: Fine!

Everyone continues to pack, and an hour later, they were all done packing … Saena gets up and leaves the room to answer he phone

Kyoko: Thank you for helping me pack, we are all done now

Chiori: No problem, this is what friends are for !

Kanae: Since I won't be here for long, I am happy that I am able to spend some girl time .. it's been fun, since I never did this before, I didn't know what I was missing !

Kyoko: I know, right !

Chiori smiles and says: Let's do this more often in the future !

Kanae: When I come back, we can have a sleepover in my apartment !

Kyoko: but before you go, we should hang out … maybe go the Karaoke ?

Kanae sighs and says : sure ! … We can do that !

Kyoko: Perfect !

Chiori: well, then … I will make sure I have time in my schedule … let's do it within the next few week, since I have to leave Tokyo soon as well … the comedy show I'm in figured out they wanted to tape shows all over japan, so I might be on the road for a while !

Kanae: it must be tough, traveling and all !

Chiori: It is, but since I'm done with Box "R" and I am home-schooled, I don't have to worry about much … my mom does get lonely when I am away for a while … hope she will be fine without me

Kanae: I see … can't she travel with though ?

Chiori: No thank you, she worries too much, it's a hassle to have her around, besides she gets tired easily … traveling isn't good for her, so she just watches me on TV !

Kanae: Well, since my parents are too busy either with work, or going on their 1000's honeymoon, I don't have to worry about them missing me, they probably won't even notice I'm gone … all they care about is the money I bring anyway

Kyoko: you have such a big family, I wonder how you don't lose count !

Chiori: you know Kotonami's family ?

Kyoko: I visited her home and stayed over once, there was a lot of kids everywhere, and they were wild, but it was a nice change … I never saw a family that big before though ! … I met all her siblings, and sister's in law, but not her parents .. as they were traveling !

Chiori: Just how big is it ?

Kanae: don't ask … I suspect that both my brother's wives are pregnant again ! … They can't even handle rent, but they keep having babies ! … so irresponsible !

Kyoko: how is that even possible ?!

Kanae: Let's forget about my family, I can't wait to go aboard and get away from them !

Kyoko: Ok ! … so what do we do now ?

Chiori: I guess we can head home for today, look at the time … it's almost 11:30 pm

Saena come back in the room after taking a call from Todoh-san and says: I need to leave for now .. I will see you tomorrow !

Kyoko: ok … I will see you tomorrow mom ! .. and Thank you for all the help … ( she bows while wishing her mother a safe trip home )

Saena: don't stay up too late … rest well ! …. Good night !

Kanae, Kyoko, and Chiori bow while saying : good night !

They hang out a little bit longer before they leave for the night .. they all had a great time together

* * *

_**( A Few Days Later - At Darumaya )**_

Kyoko: Please let me help you today ! … Today is my last day here, I just want to help until my mom comes to pick me up !

Okami-san: I don't want you to overwork yourself Kyoko-chan … you should be getting ready to leave soon … just wait patiently alright ?

Kyoko: But my mom will come after she meets with Todoh-san and the police, I still have time to help .. please !

Okami-san sighs and unwillingly agrees … she really wanted her to rest as much as she can, but Kyoko was not willing to sit down and do nothing

Taisho: let her be, it the last day .. if she wants to help as a form of thank you and good bye, let her be …. It's only for lunch anyway !

Kyoko: Thank you …. Don't worry, my mom is aware I am going to help, I let her know that I won't leave unless I help !

Okami-san: ok ! … as long as you don't overwork yourself Kyoko-chan !

Kyoko: My Mom and Todoh-san will come to pick me up, but they might end up having lunch here, I hope you don't mind !

Okami-san: Not at all, they are always welcome to eat here

Taisho: when they come, you are to change and have lunch with them … understood ?

Kyoko answers cheerfully: Yes sir !

* * *

_**( In the Grand-Jewel Hotel )**_

Kioshi: Are you ready ?

Anna: where are we going again ?

Kioshi: To a restaurant my friend recommended, it serves traditional Japanese food, I am sure you will love it !

Anna: Do I look alright … I'm not sure what I should wear to such restaurant

Kioshi: Don't worry, they don't have a dress code, what you are wearing is just fine !

Anna: alright … let's go then

Kioshi: ok … ( he opens the door and lets his wife leave first and then he follows her to elevator)

They get down and ride the Taxi that Kioshi called earlier

Taxi Driver: Where to?

Kioshi: Darumaya Restaurant please

Taxi Driver: Good choice, their food is amazing, and their staff is friendly … I went there a few weeks ago … the quality of their food never changed … you won't regret it ! … besides, a young lady helps around and she's always a great person to meet, you might be lucky and meet her .. she's famous you know

Kioshi smiles and only says: thank you !

* * *

_**( At Darumaya )**_

Kioshi & Anna enter Darumaya in anticipation, the smell of the food made them more excited to eat … but when they entered, they were greeted by an unexpected surprise

Okami-san and Kyoko Greeted them saying: Welcome !

Kyoko: Should I take them ?

Okami-san: I will take this couple …. Your customers are asking for more side dishes, go and serve them !

Kyoko: understood !

Kioshi & Anna were shocked to say the least … they never expected to see Kyoko working in this very restaurant

Okami-san takes them to their seats, and they were seated in front, so they were able to see Taisho cook the food … the smell was enough to make them drool for the food, but their shock made them a little distracted

Kioshi: was the Taxi talking about her … the young girl who is famous is … Kyoko ?

Anna: I think so …. This is surely unexpected !

Kioshi: My friend came here two years ago, he never mentioned a young girl working here .. is she new here … why is she even working here ?

Taisho heard them whispering and looked at them and said : Is there a problem ?

Kioshi: No … not at all … I was just wondering … why is a famous actress working here ?

Taisho: Are you Fans ?

Anna: I am ! .. I loved her Mio the most … Natsu is also so cool !

Taisho nods to Anna and returns to work

Kioshi: He didn't answer my question !

Anna: Maybe it's something he can't talk about, since it's her private life !

Kioshi: I guess !

Kyoko walks behind them and says: Taisho … can I take this to table number 4

Taisho nods to her and she come next to Anna to take the plates

Okami-san stops her and says: Kyoko, your mother is here, you should go get changed … I will take care of this !

Kyoko: oh … ok ! … Thank you !

Saena: You're really working , aren't you !

Todoh-san: you look cute wearing that, Kyoko-chan !

Kyoko smiles and bows to them and says: I can't help it … (she looks at Todoh-san) and says: Thank you Todoh-san !

Saena: As long as you're feeling ok, I don't mind it ! … are you done working ?

Kyoko: Yes ! … I will go get changed and we can have lunch before we leave !

Saena: alright … do you need help?

Kyoko: No, I can handle it !

Okami-san: let me take you to the living room, I will bring you the food myself !

Saena: Thank you !

Todoh-san just follows them into the private living room

Kyoko changes as fast as she could and gets down and says : I will help you Okami-san … please allow me to help one last time !

Okami-san: Alright … come with me, we should get them some of the food you made especially for them ! … lets go ! … ( Okami-san and Kyoko leave the room to get the food )

Todoh-san: She looks so much better now … she is so energetic too !

Saena: yeah ….

Todoh-san: what's wrong ?

Saena: Nothing … I just have mixed feelings about today … she is finally moving in with me, but I don't know how to feel about it … I am happy but anxious !

Todoh-san: that's good to hear … just take it day by day… you will get to know each other on a more personal level and become closer, your mother and daughter after all !

Saena: I know … I just hope it goes well … I don't want to mistreat her again!

Todoh-san: You're doing well so far, why are you worried about that? … your both grown women .. and I am quite sure you will enjoy her company … just calm down and take it easy !

Saena: you're so carefree … you think everything is that simple ?!

Todoh-san: Ouch … I am just trying to help ! … I know you well, and I think you changed for the best ! … you're doing your best to make sure she's safe, and you want to get her the justice she deserves, so just have more faith in yourself ! … she is no longer a vulnerable child and your no longer stuck in that dark past … you both moved on for a better future !

Saena: you sure have more faith in me then I have for myself!

Todoh-san: Mogami-san … do you have cold-feet ?

Saena: No, I won't go back .. I am just unsure … well … let's see what happens !

Todoh-san: Do you have a bad feeling about it then ?

Saena: I don't have a bad feeling about it … I just have a bad feeling overall, like something is coming to rock everything I build so far … it's not Kyoko … it's something else, but I don't who it is or what it may be!

Todoh-san: Ok then … when that comes … you can rely on me !

Saena: why should I ! … I can depend on myself … I don't need anyone's help !

Todoh-san: I understand that you like to fight on your own, but the offer will remain open, alright ?!

Saena: ….

Todoh-san: Oh …. Here they come … let's talk about this when you get back to work !

Saena: Just close the subject … you never know … nothing might happen, and it's just a nightmare! … nothing to worry about !

Todoh-san: No worries ! … I will be ready either way !

Saena looks at him with a confused look, in her mind she thought ( why should he be ready for anything ... when it feels like a personal problem ) … she wasn't sure anything was going to happen … she just had nightmares a lot more lately … she just braced herself to what may come her way

_**Back in the main restaurant **_

Kioshi froze when he heard Saena voice … he wasn't ready to see her yet again … and she kept appearing out of nowhere … once in the hospital .. and now here … he realized that Kyoko is really her daughter … and she may appear wherever her daughter goes … but he wasn't mentally ready for that

Anna: you ok ?

Kioshi: yeah .. I just didn't expect that !

Anna: It's her mother.. what were you expecting ?

Kioshi: Nothing … just nothing!

Okami-san: ready to order ?

Kioshi: yeah … we will have 2 full meals please !

Taisho nodes and start working to get their order ready … since the restaurant wasn't busy yet, he had time to listen to each order and get it ready right away

Okami-san: where are you from ?

Anna: I'm from the United States,

Okami-san: your Japanese is excellent !

Anna: Thank you … I had to learn it so I can speak with my in laws … it was a condition to get married actually !

Taisho looks at her and thinks (she was willing to learn our language to get married, interesting)

Okami-san: oh, wow !

Kioshi: Being a Japanese American, knowing Japanese was important to parents .… I'm glad I can share my culture with my wife !

Anna: the Japanese culture is amazing on it's own, I am grateful to be part of it !

Taisho nods and keeps working to get their order ready

Smiling Okami-san nods to them and goes off to serve another table while their order is being prepared … she returned after checking on Kyoko and tells her husband that Kyoko will leave in an hour, so they will both say their goodbyes when the time comes

Hearing that, Kioshi asks: why does a famous actress work here … just curious !

Okami-san: Actually, she worked here before she became an actress, we don't know much about her private life, but she stayed her for a while, but today is her last day !

Confused, Kioshi: she lived here ?

Okami-san: well, you can say that, she may have wanted to be independent for a while, but after what happen recently … it all changed … it's safer if she stayed closer to her family !

Anna: yeah, we saw the press conference a few days ago, about the accident .. she's a child, I can't believe someone tried to hurt her !

Taisho: Child?! .. your mistaken, she's a women, she already reached a marriable age !

Trying to get more information, Kioshi ask: How old is she ? …. 18 ?

Okami-san: she will turn 18 by the end of this year !

Kioshi thinks to himself ( she's 17 right now and will turn 18 soon … no .. it can't be … she can't be mine,… please don't be mine ! )

Taisho felt uncomfortable with those two, so he change the subject and says: your food is ready !

Okami-san helps her husband serve them the food and then she leaves to help other tables with their orders

Kioshi tastes dish, and says: The food is amazing !

Anna: it sure is delicious !

Taisho nods to them and return to his work getting other orders ready !

* * *

_**(One hour later - In Kyoko's room) **_

Kyoko, Saena, and Todoh-san finished putting all of Kyoko's things in the car, and they got back to her room to check if they left anything

Kyoko: looks like we got everything !

Saena: we should get going then … we should thank the owners !

Entering the room Okami felt a little sad, she enjoyed Kyoko's company, so seeing her room empty made it surreal, but she was happy for Kyoko so she says: looks like your done !

Kyoko: Yes … I would like to give you and Taisho my final goodbye !

Okami: Alright … lets meet down stairs … I will go get him !

Kyoko: Ok …. ( she looks at her room one last time, she enjoyed her time here, but she was happy to move in with her mother, so she smiled and left with a bittersweet feeling … leaving the couple who were like her family … but finally becoming closer to her mother … but she wouldn't change anything at all … if she had the choice, she would still choose to be with her mother ! )

Seeing her daughter expression, Saena realized that Kyoko was torn, but it was her choice .. she wanted her daughter to be closer, and her daughter accepted … so it was time to move on

* * *

_**(Outside Darumaya) **_

Okami-san and Taisho went out to say their final good-bye to their favorite girl … she was like a daughter to them, so they enjoyed having her with them … but now it was time for her to move on with her real family and focus on both her education and career.

Kyoko bows to them respectfully, trying to keep it together, she was very grateful to this couple who treated her well, and helped her along the way … she owed them a lot, especially that Taisho pushed her to never give up, and that's why she is where she is today

Saena bow to them and thanks them one more time for taking care of her daughter … she was grateful she was treated properly and that she was safe and happy around them … they gave her a place to stay in, a job to pay for her rent and education, so she was really grateful to them.

Todoh-san smiled as he bowed and thanked them for the amazing food, he promised to come by and eat at their place again !

Okami-san and Taisho returned to their work after they said their final good-bye … Okami-san was nearly tearful, because she was really going to miss Kyoko … but as she entered the Kitchen, she saw the box of food she prepared for them, so she took it and hurried out to catch them before they leave

Kyoko was walking with her mother to the car when she heard Okami-san call her, so she excused herself … and went back to see what Okami-san wanted

Saena and Todoh-san walk to the car and get in while they wait for Kyoko to come join them so they can go to Saena's place and start unpacking

A young man runs past with an older women trying to catch up to him … he however was too fast for her, so he gets there before her … and she just gives up running and walks slowly

Saena catches a glimpse of the man who was running, and feels troubled, hearing how Sho treated Kyoko in the past caused her to leave the car and follow behind the women … she didn't want interrupt yet, she wanted to see for herself how Shotaro treats Kyoko before she makes her next move

Kioshi and his wife Anna leave the restaurant after paying for their meal, and they decide to walk around the area, hence, they witness an unexpected scene, but since they were "outsiders" they couldn't get any closer, therefore they couldn't really hear anything which rendered them unable to understand the situation properly … they can only guess it was something very suspicious, … they were dying to know what was going on there !

Sho Runs towards Kyoko and holds her shoulders and says: So You're here?... is it really ok to leave the hospital so soon ?!

Freaked out by his sudden appearance, Kyoko screams in terror : WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU BASTERD ?!

Shoko and Saena arrived just in time to see that … they both stood at a distance, however, Shoko was unaware of Saena's presence

Sho: Shut the hell up, why do you scream whenever you see me, are you asking for a scene ?!

Kyoko: I thought you were overseas … you even sent your minion to spy on me in the hospital !

Sho: Pochi isn't my minion … and yes I was overseas, but I returned for a break just to see you

Dumbfounded by his answer, Kyoko asks: WHY ?!

Sho: Because I care … and besides … I have every right to check on my property !

Horrified, Kyoko asks: WHAT PROPERTY ?!

Not wanting to hide anything, Sho answers: YOU ! … you're my property ! … so get over it !

Angered, Kyoko presses : When did I become YOUR property ?!

Sho: when you mother left you behind, you became mine … and I keep everything that's mine .. so I came to check on you and make sure my property is safe … anyone who misses with my property is missing with the wrong person

Shoko was shocked to her core, she didn't expect him to announce it to her so openly, and he seemed confident that he owns her …. It made her sick … she didn't like that … but she felt like it wasn't her place to butt in

Pushing him away, Kyoko declares: You don't own me, I'm not an item to be owned … I own myself ! … I don't belong to you … you bastard … your so delusional !

Sho: I keep what mine alright … I won't hand you over to that Jerk ! …. He is just using you, don't you get it ?!

Furious … Kyoko says : Who the hell is using me ?! …. Tsuraga-san ? …. Your wrong ! …. You're the one who used me like a ragdoll and threw me away when you got what you wanted !

Sho: Your so blind ! …. Your just his junior … just to boost his own Ego and his popularity as a good man, he visited you … he could care less about you ! … I'm your childhood friend, NOT HIM !

Enraged , Kyoko responds sharply : ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR BLOODY MIND ?! … TSURAGA-SAN ACCUTALLY CARES UNLIKE YOU, WHO THREW ME AWAY … you called me boring and plain…. You brought me here to be your damned maid, not your childhood friend …. You are the one who doesn't care about me!

Sho: So you like him … don't forget….

Kyoko interrupts him: I didn't forget anything …. There is a difference between liking someone and respecting them !

Sho responds sarcastically : Right! … like I will believe that bullcrap … you're the one who's clueless … the line between liking and respecting someone for you is blurred with your own delusions!

Kyoko: If your here to say such crap … you should just leave … I have no time for this nonsense !

Sho: where do you think you're going ?!

Kyoko: Home !

Sho: Wrong direction … you live here !

Kyoko: …. ( she looks at him .. then looks away and tries to walk away )

Sho: By the way … I heard you have a sister !

Stopping in her tracks, Kyoko looks at him with confusion and asks: What ?! … where did you hear that ?

Sho: Uou don't need to hide the fact your mother replaced you ! … she got married to a rich man, had your sister … and sent them to visit you in her place, because she could care less about you !

Kyoko: What in the actual Hell are you spewing ?!

Sho: Pochi told me … you don't have to hide it from me …. That women is really something ! .. first she goes on national TV and declares she has no children, but she has not one but two daughters from two different men … she's …..

Kyoko stops him before he can continue with a hard slap on his face … it was so loud and hard that it left an imprint of Kyoko's palm on his face

Stunned by her actions, Sho stares at her, confused why she suddenly become defensive towards the very women who denounced her own existence !

Kyoko: Don't dare speak about my mother in that way … all this crap is your own imagination … I have no sister … nor do I have a step-father … it's only me and my mother !

Sho: What the Hell ?! … what about that girl who kept calling you Onee-san .. and the rich man who was with her ?!

Kyoko: oh Maria-chan … she's not my sister … she the granddaughter of the president of my Agency LME … she came along with him to visit me .. because they also care .. unlike someone!

Sho: Maria-chan .. why the hell would she call you older sister then ?!

Kyoko: It's none of your business !

Sho: You're the one who caused such misunderstanding … why do you have to slap me for your own mistakes !

Kyoko: What ?! …. Your blaming me for your own stupid imagination ! …. Stop spewing crap and go home …. Besides … the slap is because you dared to speak ill of my mother !

Sho: I dare to ! … And I will … because she's a horrible …..

Kyoko tried to slap him again, but Shotaro stops her by holding her hand and pins her to the wall and says: your mother lied to the whole country about you … she said she had no kids .. yet you defend her … what the hell did she make you believe … true you two met after that, but she has no right to lie and say you don't exist!

Kyoko remembering her mother explaining her reasoning to her a few days ago, she defends her mother again saying: She had a good reason …. Besides me running away with you is enough reason to be disowned ! … But I'm still her daughter and I wasn't disowned thankfully

Sho: She already did, …. You were an empty shell when I met you that night … you looked devoid of all emotions … and …..

Saena comes closer and interrupts him saying with a strict tone: And does that justify your sexual harassment ?!

Shoko was alarmed by Saena's sudden appearance … she backed away as Saena came closer

Shocked, Sho stares at Saena who was walking towards them, so he lets go of Kyoko, and asks: Why are you here ?

Speechless by his rudeness Kyoko stares at him angrily

Saena: So do you own this place too?

Sho: No … But I never expected to see you here Mogami-san … it's surprising actually!

Saena: It shouldn't be that surprising … I as her mother, and I have every right to come and see her whenever I want !

In disbelief, Sho argues sarcastically : Right … you say you're her mother … when you lied to the whole country about being childless … you don't care about her one bit, so why the hell are you here ? did you think you can score point by visiting her in the hospital … did you brainwash …..

Kyoko charges towards him and pushes him, trying to land a punch or two … she couldn't believe he can speak so rudely to her mother

Saena: Kyoko! .. I don't think you can change his mind with violence .. just ignore him .. lets go !

Kyoko picks up the box of food Okami-san gave her and tried to follow her mother, yet she is stopped by Sho who pulls her back violently and causes her to accidently drop the box

Sho: she's not going with you ! … I won't allow you to abuse her anymore !

Saena stops and looks at him, but before she says anything … Kyoko kicks him in the shin, causing him to fall down and hold his leg in pain

Shoko felt like the atmosphere wouldn't allow her to interfere … especially with Saena being present … she looks so strict and powerful … Shoko can only watch from a distance

Sho: What the hell was that for ?!

Kyoko: For all the Crap your saying … how dare you ! …. You not only stop me from going with my mom, you even caused me to drop the precious food Okami-san gave us … you Bastard !

Sho: So you're going to ignore all the years of abuse and being abandoned by her ?! .. snap out of it Kyoko ! …. Don't follow that women … she will only …

Kyoko: Shut the Hell up ! …. You don't know her .. you know nothing ! … you can't speak about things you don't know … besides … you're the last person to talk … you used me … threw me away … you are the worst … My mother is nothing like you !

Sho: All those times you cried because she pushed you away, … all those times you ran somewhere unknown because you didn't want to cry in front of me .. all the times ….

Kyoko interrupts: You Don't know my mother … unlike you … she is trying to be there for me .. she stayed with …..

Sho interrupts : So what ?! …. So now she's trying ?! … don't you think it's a little too late .. you had to be between life and death for her to realize she was horrible and that she needed to pick her act up ?

Kyoko: You don't understand … Stop assuming things … I don't have to explain anything to you ! .. your opinion doesn't even matter or count … Yes … she was absent for a long time … but she had her reasons … Although I can't really understand everything that happened, what I suffered under you is nothing compared to her suffering .. so stop judging her ! .. Better late than never !

Saena just looked away .. she knew that how she treated Kyoko in the past was wrong, even if she had her own reasons, she believed that Kyoko shouldn't defend her at all … she was grateful that Kyoko wanted to have a relationship with her after all what happened

Sho: You've really lost it !

Kyoko: No I haven't !

Saena: Fuwa-kun .. Your parent are coming in two days from now .. they will pay us a visit, and I expect you to come along … you can say whatever you want then … so let her go !

Sho: You think you can stop me from expressing myself with my parents presence ?!

Saena: Not really … your free to say whatever you want in a few days' time .. so let her go !

Sho: NO !

Shoko finally interferes and says: Stop ! … you promised me that you won't cause any problems !

Sho defends himself saying : I'm not causing a problem .. I am stopping a possible abuse !

Kyoko: The only abuse done here is by you ! … leave me alone … I need to go !

Sho: where to ?!

Kyoko: None of your business ! … It's my life … I can go wherever I want !

Sho: I am not letting go of you until I know … besides … I already said you mine !

Kyoko: I'M NOT YOURS !

Saena comes closer and gently pushes Sho's hand away … and says: I'm taking my daughter home … if you have anything to say to her … come with your parents … otherwise, you won't be allowed around her anymore … you not only tricked her into coming with you … you sexually harassed her … and that won't go well with me … I can destroy you and your career if you dare touch her again … understood ?!

Pissed, Sho just answers : Yes Ma'am ! … ( he was still a little afraid of her, especially when she's that close … besides he cared about his career, so he didn't want to mess with a powerful lawyer!

Saena: Let's go Kyoko !

Kyoko answers: ok ! …. ( she picks the box up and checks it to be not broken and the food didn't spill, so she follows her mother into the car and leaves

Sho: What the hell ? … seriously … that girl is so desperate to be loved ! … I don't get her !

Stunned Shoko shakes her head and says: who's the blame here? .. if you cared about her and loved her properly when she was with you, she wouldn't have left and wanted to be loved by anyone else, but you threw it all away !

Sho: why her mother though ? .. why would she suddenly care … she never once visited Kyoko in Kyoto since she left to Tokyo … and now Kyoko is all defensive of her … What changed !

Shoko: She told you she spoke to her before right … maybe they came to an understanding and the accident only helped them become closer … nothing wrong with that .. Kyoko was right .. its better late than never .. after all, she's her mother .. and who doesn't want their mother's love?

Sho: I don't buy it … I will go to that meeting with my parents and expose that witch!

Shoko: Your being honestly rude … if her mother is trying, you shouldn't look at it negatively and instead be supportive … if you care about her one bit, let her be … give her mother a chance !

Sho: you will never understand ! … you weren't there …. Her mother never even let her touch her hand back then … what changed .. Kyoko is becoming famous? And all of a sudden her mother cared !

Shoko: …..

Sho sarcastically says in a feminine voice : Oh Kyoko is a famous actress, I must get closer, so everyone learns I made her ! … ( then he shouts angerly): Hypocrite !

Shoko: Sho !

Sho: I call Bullshit ! … I will go there and expose her for what she is … you will see !

Giving up, Shoko walks away saying: I want none of this .. don't involve me .. if she goes after you .. your all on your own ! .. she seemed serious and I don't want to cross her !

Sho: seriously ?! … I am pissed … let's go eat … I need to recharge !

Shoko gives in and says : You're such a baby .. let's go !

* * *

_**( In the Grand-Jewel Hotel )**_

After Returning to their hotel room, the couple felt a weird atmosphere … they weren't sure how to go about what happened in their most recent outing … Kioshi originally wanted to take his wife out so she can relax and stop thinking about Kyoko for once… but they ended up seeing her yet again, and as they left they saw her once more

Anna broke the silence, saying : What a coincidence, who knew the famous girl the Taxi driver was talking about was Kyoko all along !

Kioshi: I didn't think she was famous as in showbiz famous … there is many different ways to be famous here, and yet it turns out to be her again … it's as if we are haunted by her

Anna: Don't say it that way !

Kioshi: This is so frustrating .. The more we know about her … the more likely she is to be mine !

Anna: Yes it's true … the likelihood of her being your daughter is almost 100% , especially that now we know she's 17 !

Kioshi: ….

Anna: It seems like she tried to be independent for a while … but now it looks like she is going back to live with her mother … that maybe wrong … I'm not sure

Kioshi: This only raises more questions … especially what we saw as we were leaving … that guy who suddenly came and they kept fighting … we couldn't hear anything … but it looked serious

Anna: Maybe that guy was a jerk to her … just like how you were a jerk to her mother !

Kioshi: Can you not group me and him together … Besides, I won't admit she's mine unless its 100% confirmed !

Anna gets he laptop and checks something out and says: He seems to be a Celebrity !

Kioshi: That guy is also in showbiz ?

Anna: Yeah he's a musician … she acted in his Music Video called "Prisoner" …. Not many know about it .. and in this from, people don't even believe that she is in the angel in the music video

Kioshi: He is a musician and she's a talent ?

Anna: Come look …. She's Gorgeous !

After watching the music video with his wife, Kioshi comments: She's good … Can she cry just for an act like that … what am I saying?! … I don't care about any of this!

Anna: How did you feel ? … seeing her Cry … did it tug on your fatherly heartstrings ?!

Not wanting to admit he felt annoyed seeing her Cry, because it looked like she was really crying for some reason, Kioshi denies it saying: Why should it bother me .. it's all an act !

Anna: Do you really believe that ?!

Kioshi: Anna please stop putting me on the spot … I get you hate what I did … and I will make amends … so please let it go !

Anna: Fine !

Kioshi: The only question that remains is, what will I do if that girl is really my child ?!

Anna: …

Kioshi: If she is really mine … what will my next move be … should we just return to America .. or should I try to meet her ?

Anna: I don't know …. It's really a tricky situation !

Kioshi: Would you hate me if I wanted to meet her .. if she's mine ?!

Anna: I wouldn't hate you … stop worrying about me here .. you should be worried about what that girl thinks of you … since she said she had no father in the hospital … I can't tell if it's a negative or positive thing

Kioshi: It got to be positive … that means no one replaced my place as a father

Anna: You have to be considerate to both of them … and if … if only she didn't want to meet you, you have to accept that … since she spent 17 years without a father .. she might not welcome a sudden change !

Kioshi: I'm not sure I will be ok with that .. leaving without meeting her if she's mine !

Anna: Honey ?

Kioshi sighs and looks down … and says: I think we should make an appointment instead of meeting her in a public place … I know taking her time off of work for a personal matter like that is not the best idea, but it's my only chance to keep the conversation going .. without her leaving abruptly if possible

* * *

_**( In Saena's Apartment) **_

The ride home was a little tense, Kyoko felt embarrassed for being loud and obnoxious .. she also said rude things that she usually doesn't … not in front of her mother at least … but her mother wasn't mad at all, she just thanked Kyoko for defending her and let her know that she didn't have to … Kyoko however insisted … she wanted to be closer to her mother, so she wants to protect this progress … and that means she will defend her mother if needed … Todoh-san was just glad both of them were on the same page.

When they arrived Todoh-san helped bring Kyoko's things up to the apartment, and once he was done, Kyoko thanked him saying : Thank you Todoh-san … you helped a lot !

Todoh-san: No problem … well, I will get going now … I have to get back to the case .. The Morizumi family are not easy to deal with at all … they have a very good lawyer on their side as well … we need to be extra careful dealing with them !

Kyoko: Sorry …..

Saena: Don't apologize … it's our job … Dealing with defendants is never easy anyway !

Todoh-san: You came to the right people, Kyoko-chan … so trust us to do our best !

Kyoko: Yes !

Saena: Let me know our next step … I will be looking over the file you handed me yesterday !

Todoh-san: No problem .. just focus on each other for now … take care !

Kyoko bows to Todoh-san as he leaves

Saena: Let's get to work !

Kyoko: Yes !

_**After 2 hours of unpacking and organizing**_

Saena: where do you want to put this bag ?

Kyoko: In the closet … I don't know yet if I'm going to need it any further … once I get the news from the president … I will either use it again … or throw it away !

Saena: I understand this is some secret mission, so I won't ask for details … I just hope you're not doing anything dangerous!

Freezing in her place, Kyoko remembers that the whole mission was labeled " Something Dangerous" to begin with ,… so she couldn't lie and say it wasn't

Saena: what's with that look ? …. Was I right ?

Kyoko nodes to her mother … and says: well, it's not a bad dangerous … I mean …

Saena: What is that president making you do exactly?

Unsure how to answer her mother, Kyoko looks down without answering

Saena: I will talk to him myself then … ( she leave the bedroom to get her phone and call Takarada ) … she knew that Kyoko won't say anything since it's a secret mission, and since Kyoko is honest, she would rather stay quite than lie to her

Kyoko looked around her mother's bedroom … she looked at the bed and thinks ( we are going to share a bed together since she doesn't want me sleeping on the floor .. I hope I'm not imposing)

_**In the living room **_

Saena calls Takarada, and asks : Is this Takarada-san ?

On the phone, Takarada: Yes it's me ! …. How are you Mogami-san ?

Saena: I'm fine … how about you ?

Takarada: I am doing well, thank you for asking, … how can I help you Mogami-san ?

Saena: Kyoko moved in with me Today … however she seems to be hiding something about a secret mission … she won't reveal it … and since your behind it … I thought you might answer some of my questions … regarding this **Dangerous** secret mission !

Takarada smiles and says : Oh that … Sure ! …. Since I can trust you will keep quiet about it … I will happily address your concerns regarding Kyoko's mission !

Saena: what is this whole mission about and why is it dangerous … I will keep quiet about it as long as it's nothing illegal !

Takarada: Don't worry … nothing is illegal about it … she and Ren acted as the heel siblings for a while … the heel siblings real identities are the secret … to be honest, Kyoko is not being paid for this … but she gained a lot of experience … and I hope it helps her grow much more as an actress

Saena: Not being paid for work ? … isn't that illegal ?

Takarada: Not really … most of the Love me jobs are not paid … she is only paid when she acts in an official job … like when she acted Mio and Natsu for example … she will also be paid when she acts Momiji … she can be paid for any job she takes … however most jobs in the love me section aren't acting jobs at all, she cleans, helps out as an extra here and there … reporting, delivering files and acting as a substitute manager too … they have nothing to do with her as a talent !

Saena: I see … so this mission is a love me section job … so it's not under paid jobs ?

Takarada: Yes … besides the heel siblings are fake … it was my idea … it was originally just Ren as Cain heel … but since I was worried about him, since it was a difficult job for him, related to past experiences … I wanted Mogami-kun to be by his side, since she's the only one he listens to, especially when it came to his meals !

Not impressed, Saena asks: So you made her play his sister so she can make sure he eats ?

Takarada: That's only a part of it … ( he explains his whole motive to Saena in detail )

Saena: I see … so that's why she is very nervous about letting anyone know ? … staying in the same hotel room as him and all ?!

Takarada: Umm .. perhaps the articles of clothes she wore are also very revealing since it was her character Setsu's style

Saena: You created that character to begin, why force her to wear such revealing clothes … not only that, but you also put her with the man who likes her … what the hell were you thinking ?!

Takarada: Don't worry, I know Ren … he won't do anything inappropriate to her .. he is a good guy .. No matter how enticing it may get, he will always be a gentleman … he won't lay his hands on her without her consent … and knowing her being #1 … he would never get it ! … Not just yet at least !

Saena: So it's how he said it was …. You're the only one who knows him well !

Takarada: Ren said so ?

Saena: He told me that you're the only man who knows his real identity … besides his father !

Cautious Takarada asks: He told you about his real identity?

Saena: Yes, well, he never told me about the heel siblings for obvious and not so obvious reasons … but he did mention his parents, bullies and dark past as a fighter that caused the death of a dear friend

Takarada: So You know he's Kuon Hizuri? …. When did he tell you … that kid ?!

Saena was confused why Takarada seems to be against her knowing, she decided to just answers his question : Yes …. He told me everything in the waiting room … his manager and my co-worker were out for different reason … that's when he revealed who he really is!

Takarada thinks to himself ( she sure has a strong aura that makes people talk … Was Ren so affected by it and spilled the beans right then and there ! )

Saena: I never asked him to, but from what I understand … he might have wanted to gain my trust since he loves her … so he revealed his cards !

Takarada: I see, so now that you know everything .. What do you think of him ?!

Saena: I'm not sure why you're asking me … my opinion of him won't affect anyone !

Takarada: He could be your future son-in-law … so your opinion does matter !

Unsure why the conversation took such a turn, Saena just answers: I don't know .. I won't make a judgment until he tells her the truth about who he really is !

Takarada: I see … understandable ! … any way … do you have any further concerns ?

Saena: I'm not sure … but you answered all my current ones as far as I'm concerned … I will contact you if I have any further questions !

Takarada: Alright … your always welcome to contact me … take care … and enjoy this time with Mogami-kun … I'm sure you two will find a way to connect! … Good luck !

Saena: Thank you !

_**Back to the Bedroom**_

Kyoko was lying on the bed with her fantasies overcoming her sanity … she looked like she was already in dream world, although she was still awake and conscious … she was twirling on the bed and reaching out to her imaginary fairies and laughing

Puzzled by her daughters actions, Saena asks: what are you doing ?

Embarrassed, Kyoko gets up and says: I drift to dream world … sor….

Saena interrupted: Stop apologizing when it's not needed … I was just curious

Kyoko: … oh .. ok !

Unsure what to do now, Saena asks: what do you want to do?

Kyoko: ah … well … I'm not sure … do you want to … maybe … talk ? … or maybe watch TV instead ?

Saena smiles and says: let's get to know each other better !

Kyoko smiles back and says : Ok !

Saena and Kyoko spend the rest of the day talking to each, they learned what each other liked to eat, what they liked do in their free time and they even got to watch a movie together before dinner .. The ate the food okami-san give them and they agreed that tomorrow they will hang out and shop together for food and maybe even clothes … spending time together was the best way to become closer

Kyoko was overjoyed that her mother was trying her best to know her better, so the next day she woke up early and she cooked breakfast for her mother … which Saena appreciated and enjoyed.

Through the rest of the week, Kyoko had enough time to rest and plenty of mother-daughter time, Saena took Kyoko to the doctor and was told that she is in full recovery, they even obtained the document that allowed Kyoko to get back to set. Saena, although she's not a fan of the kitchen, was knowledgeable enough to cook herself some food, but since Kyoko moved in, she just doubled the amount so it can feed both of them … However, Kyoko was the person to cook for the most part since it's something she enjoyed!

In the end of the Week, they both established a positive relationship and a working, yet flexible schedule for who cooks and cleans during the next week … Saena also asked Kyoko to accompany her to work just to make sure everything is ok .. and Kyoko gladly agreed … she was so excited to show her mother her work, and introduce her to all her new friends.

Saena went with Kyoko to the set of her upcoming movie, and met everyone, and she was assured that Kyoko's safety will be considered top priority

* * *

_**( New Day - At Viride Law Office)**_

Kyoko accompanied her mother to her work, since her mother was still uncomfortable leaving her home alone … Kyoko was going to be picked up by Ren and Yashiro soon, and since her mother's office was at a closer distance, Kyoko joined her mother to work .. she believed that the more time they spent together the better, and it was a good opportunity to see the office and meet everyone there.

A lot of Saena co-workers were not aware of Kyoko being Saena's daughter, so they all enjoyed meeting her, especially since Kyoko is a cheerful person, and on top of that, some of the people there were fans of Mio and Natsu … So they felt lucky to meet a climbing star in the showbiz industry.

Saena was informed that she had an appointment coming up, so she decided to see her daughter out and then come back and meet her new client.

Kyoko was able to meet Mr. Katagiri for the first in a long time … she was still a bit anxious around him, but she grew up and is no longer afraid of him in the same way she used to be

Todoh-san joked around with Kyoko, and he was able to make the others feel more comfortable around her… seeing Todoh-san interact with Kyoko, showed everyone that Kyoko was open to speak with them, and that they can be comfortable talking to her normally … she was very polite, and all her remarks showed them that she is just as intelligent as her mother

Kyoko received a Call so she answered: Tsuraga-san, have you arrived ? … ok, I will come out right now .. see you soon !

One of her mother's coworkers asked: why Is Tsuraga-san picking you up ?

Kyoko answered: We have the same manager … so since he is going to his next job, we sometime ride Together !

Saena: Let's go … you don't want to keep them waiting!

Kyoko: okay ! ….. Kyoko bows down and says goodbye and followers her mother out

Kioshi and Anna arrive at the office and they enter the office and meet with the receptionist and let her know that he has an appointment

Saena and Kyoko walk past them while Saena waves to the receptionist letting her know she will be back really soon, and walks out

Kioshi and Anna were shocked yet again to see Kyoko, it was as if the universe was giving them signs that Kyoko is Kioshi's child … and their doubts were perhaps about to be diminished .. depending on what happens next

_**Outside**_

Saena greets the two guys who she found herself trusting the most when it came to Kyoko's safety … since Kyoko returned to work, they have been nothing but honest and always kept her posted on Kyoko's location and returned her home safely … so she decided to be more open with them and treat them well … especially for Kyoko's sake

Kyoko: Tsuraga-san … Yashiro-san … Thank you for coming to pick me up as always !

Ren leaves the car and says : No problem !

Yashiro greets Kyoko and Saena and says: I hope we didn't disturb your work Mogami-san

Saena: No, I was on Break … it's alright !

Kyoko: well then … I will go to work now … I will see you tonight !

Saena: Alright ! … see you later … take care !

Ren bows to Saena as she walks away and tells himself ( I guess I will ask for her permission next time )

Yashiro : Let's go Ren !

Kyoko sits in the backseat and checks her phone, and sends Asahina-san a massage that she's on her way to the set

Ren sighs sadly…. He then joins Kyoko in the back seat and closes the door, composing himself not to be too disappointed by missing his chance again, he just smiles and says: Let's go

* * *

_**Author notes: **_

**Chapter 6 ends here ! **

What do you expect to happen between Kioshi and Saena … and will the uncertainty about who fathered Kyoko be revealed … who are they going to React to one another ?!

Thank you all for reading this chapter and thank you for your support

Reviews are much appreciated

Until next time ! Jane !


	7. Chapter 7

Hello Everyone,

I don't own Skip Beat, Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei does, So I give her all credit for the original Story, While I own this fan-fiction – My first about Skip Beat

** There will be some time skips to fit the story timeline – and avoid anything unnecessary **

* * *

**Chapter 7: Emotional Rollercoasters**

_**( In the Car)**_

Kyoko: When is your next Job ?

Ren: Don't worry about it … I have a lot of free time today

Kyoko: Your usually busy …. And you took time off when I was in the hospital too, I thought you would be busier !

Yashiro: He caught up … besides Ren want's to focus on a few projects, he is trying to make his schedule more flexible so he can get enough rest

Kyoko: Oh … that's interesting … Tsuraga-san is usually a workaholic … I didn't expect that !

Ren: Well, I figured I was overworking myself .. and I truly want to find more time for myself … anyway … how was your first week with your mother ?

Cheerful, Kyoko answers: She spent so much time with me in her week off, she even taught me how to solve a Rubik's cube … above all we finished a 1000 piece puzzle together!

Yashiro: That sounds fun … I used to enjoy completing puzzle a young boy … Good old days !

Ren: I am really happy for you, Mogami-san

Forgetting the Stigma of Sho's name, Kyoko says: The only thing that bothered me, is that Sho actually showed up !

Shocked, Yashiro almost loses control of the car, as it swerved in the next lane for a second: What …. why ?!

Unsure how to react to Kyoko saying the name of his nemesis, Ren stays quite

Kyoko continues: Although I knew that my mother told him he was welcome to come, I didn't actually think he would show up … especially after what he did last week !

Yashiro: what happened last week ?!

Kyoko: oh, yeah … The day I moved in with my mom, he tried to stop me, and he was even rude to her … I know why he reacted that way, …. Moreover, he actually thought she was married and had another child … thinking Maria was my actual sister

Yashiro: So that girl who visited told him what she saw and he misunderstood the whole thing?

Kyoko: Yeah … Although I don't understand why she didn't mention my mother, since she is the one who kicked her out … he thought my mom never visited … that stupid idiot !

Ren: So what happened, when he visited ?!

Kyoko: He actually came with his parents … he was well-behaved at one point, surprisingly!

Yashiro thinks to himself ( He came with his parents … was it a …. Marriage Interview … NO, Can't be ! )

Speechless, Ren didn't know how to react … hearing that made him uncomfortable

However, Kyoko continued: In the End, My mother forced Him to Stay away from me, so we can't ever see each other again, unless it's under her supervision … since he is consider a sexual harasser in her books from now on !

Yashiro: Oh … is that so ?!

Relieved, Ren smiles and says: That's good to hear, … I hope he will abide by that !

Kyoko: He well, Definitely !

Yashiro: how are you so sure?

Kyoko Smirks and says: Because otherwise, it will cost him his Job … which is something he values over everything …. He doesn't want to return to Kyoto and Run the Inn, so he promised to never work with me either … which is a relief!

Smiling, Ren whispers: Hearing that is Music to my ears !

Kyoko: huh?! … did you say something Tsuraga-san ?

Ren: No … I'm just happy he won't bother you anymore !

Kyoko cheerfully agrees : Me too !

Yashiro grins and thinks to himself ( hear that Ren ?! … now it's your chance to make your moves and make her yours! )

* * *

_**( Airplane – Going back Overseas)**_

Shoko: Are you ok? .. At least answer me .. Since that meeting, you changed drastically! .. what happened ?

Sho: Her mother is a monster … she said that I would lose my whole career that I built if I dare meet her daughter without her consent …. She ruined everything !

Shoko: …..

Sho: Wake me up when we land … I don't want to talk about anything right now ….

Shoko: ok …. (she thinks to herself about how brutal his mother was, when she first entered the room, she proceeded to slap him … and almost caused a scene .. his mother seemed to have felt like she lost face … because of how her son acted .. she felt like she failed at raising him … she was really disappointed in him, even Shoko felt Terrible for allowing him to act that way .. she regretted even bringing him back to Japan all together)

Sho memory drift to that meeting that he had with his parents, Kyoko and her mother

_**Memory of how the meeting went **_

Yayoi-san and her husband apologized sincerely for everything their son did and said since running away … Yayoi confessed that she failed at raising her son, she spoiled him too much … not knowing that he treated Kyoko like his own possession … Yayoi cried out of regret which made Kyoko feel really bad .. she went down and hugged the women who took care of her well and taught her everything she knew

Sho goes down in a Dogeza as he promised his parents …. He put away his pride for that moment … Although he personally didn't want to apologize to Saena, he knew what he did was wrong for the most part … he really didn't want his mother to cry like that .. he felt horrible … as much as he disagrees with his parents … He still loved them and was thankful they loved him … he was always happy as a child … opposite to Kyoko … who always cried because of her mother

Saena went to Yayoi and told her to get up … she didn't have to apologize for someone else's mistakes, sure he's her son, but his actions don't reflect her … because she knew her and her brother well, and entrusted her with Kyoko … she knew Yayoi-san is a great person .. and so she didn't want her to cry like that

Kyoko: I must apologize too .. I Ran away with him … that was very ungrateful of me to do after everything you've done for me … I knew you were at odds with his dreams .. I still supported him and helped him … I am very sorry … ( she proceeds to go down in a Dogeza as well, but was stopped by Yayoi-san herself )

Yayoi-san: I told you before Kyoko-chan .. you don't have to apologize …it's not your fault … I didn't think he would take it this far… making you work hard while he did nothing, and then kicks you out like that … so ungrateful of him … he even lied to us about not knowing where you went … although he knew somethings that were enough to figure out where you were

Sho's father: A good girl like you shouldn't apologize at all, I guess we were too busy to raise him well, you turned out well yourself … I am happy about that … don't take the blame .. he should apologize to you for the rest of his life for his foolish actions !

Everyone sat down and the discussion went on about details of Shotaro's actions … Yayoi was surprised how Kyoko acted towards her son, she was the complete opposite … it didn't surprise her that Kyoko acted like that, it was just more surprising how much Kyoko changed

Yayoi-san, and Sho's father were happy for Kyoko, especially since she reconnected with her mother and is living with her, they were also relieved that Kyoko looked like she completely recovered after the accident … furthermore, they liked the new more confident Kyoko, and they gave her words of support for both her education and Career as an actress

They discussed a few matters about kyoko's, also, they returned the money that wasn't used for Kyoko since she left,.. they praised Kyoko for being hard working and that they were surprised to know she was Mio … they praised her acting and promised to support the shows she is a part of by watching them.

Saena talked to Sho's parents about his actions and sexual harassment … and they agreed that Kyoko and Sho should never meet without supervision, plus adding punishment measures to limit him .. because they didn't trust Sho to act decently … especially since Kyoko seemed to become enraged around him

She even showed her full range anger to her mother and his parents when Sho attempted to downplay her mother efforts sighting that since Kyoko is an actress now, her mother suddenly started caring, which was completely wrong … even Yayoi gave him a smack to shut him up

At the end of the meeting however, things went bad for Sho again, since Saena opened one last topic to end things with

Saena: Lastly … I would like to discuss a certain promise that was made between Kyoko and Shotaro-kun … A promise he achieved by manipulating her !

Upset, Sho: You told her that too ?!

Kyoko looked away and didn't respond to him .. she didn't want to react again.. since even her mother was shocked from the amount of anger Kyoko showed at one point .. it was as if Kyoko was possessed and no one in the room had an effect to calm her … but luckily she snapped out of it and restricted herself well since

Angered, Yayoi-san questions him: Shotaro … what did you make her promise you ?

Sho: Nothing …. You can just forget it, ok ?!

Saena: So are you saying that the promise is no longer in affect ?!

Sho looks at Saena with anger boiling … it was the last thing he wanted to discuss, and it was his only chance to keep Ren away, yet she was taking that away from him, so he answers: As long as she keeps that promise, nothing bad will happen !

Yayoi-san: Excuse me ! … (she attempted to get up)

Sho's father holds his wife down and says in a strict tone: Behave yourself for once … can't you end the meeting on a good tone ?! … I'm not done with you young man … brace yourself !

He then looks at Saena and said: Don't Worry about it Mogami-san … No promise between them will be valid … Kyoko … you can forget about it … you don't have to comply with anything

Yayoi-san: Mogami-san … can you tell me what it is, so we can discuss it with him further .. I'm sure he won't tell us anything!

Saena: He made Kyoko promise not to fall in love with his rival … and if she did, she would have to serve at your place for the rest of her life … or something along that line !

Kyoko looks down in embarrassment and says: I don't think working for you is bad, it's just I wanted him to get off of my tail … and that was the only thing I can think off … Sorry !

Sho: You still can't fall in love with him .. He is too good for you anyway ..your nothing but his …

Yayoi-san interrupted him with a pinch which made him complain in pain

Sho's father: You can't control such things! … she can love whoever she wants … it's none of your business to begin with!

Saena: I can't really speak for him, but since he was bothering her in that aspect … he might have wanted to keep all men away … fearing he might lose her … when he already did!

Kyoko looks at her mom in confusion and asks: why would you think that this guy likes me, he clearly said I was plain, boring and had no appeal !

Really annoyed, Sho looks away, knowing that Saena was able to read him correctly .. he wondered to himself ( how did this women know ?!)

Furious, Yayoi-san accuses Shotaro saying: How could you do that … if you didn't treat her the way you did, she could've stayed around you … you have no right to control her after YOU threw this amazing girl away !

Sho's father shook his head in disappointment saying: Even if you still had feelings, I wouldn't ever approve … because I think Kyoko deserves better … you lost your chance when you didn't realize how valuable she was when she was still there !

The meeting ended with Shotaro leaving in pain … his mother didn't let him go, and kept pinching him here and there … Sho left with his head down, he was really upset that he was the punching bag .. he didn't like the outcome at all

His parents made amends with Saena, and were happy she still trusted them, as she thanked them for how well Kyoko turned out to be after being in their Care … Kyoko thanked them too, because a lot of the things she learned from them, she was able to use for her advantage in her career

In the end, the Winners were Kyoko, her mother, and Shotaro's parents and the sore loser was Sho himself

_**Memory Ending**_

Shotaro was really upset, he couldn't even sleep because his mind kept going through the details and he was really mad that he lost Kyoko … So he vowed that he won't let her crush him in Showbiz no matter what !

* * *

_**(At Viride Law Office)**_

Saena went back in and tried to get back to her office before her next appointment meeting

The Receptionist stops her by asking: Will Kyoko comeback Today ?

Saena looks at her and says: No … why?

Embarrassed, the Receptionist says: I wanted to get her autograph … I'm actually a big fan !

Saena: Maybe next time .. (She goes in, without paying attention to the Miyasaki Couple)

Receptionist: I really hope she comes back soon enough !

2nd Receptionist: Yeah … she's so cheerful and cute … I never thought Mogami-san had a daughter like that .. I thought she would be stricter

Receptionist: Yeah … it's good she isn't !

2nd Receptionist: ah, sorry, … how can I help you again ?

Kioshi: I have a meeting with Mogami-san

2nd Receptionist: Oh Yes, Miyasaki Kioshi-san … come this way

Kioshi: I have a question however !

2nd Receptionist: Go ahead !

Kioshi: Is that the famous Actress Kyoko … she's Mogami-san's daughter ?

2nd Receptionist: You can ask her yourself sir … I can't really talk about things like that .. I don't want to cross the Iron lady !

Kioshi: Iron lady ?

2nd Receptionist: didn't you make an appointment, because of her reputation for being an iron strong lawyer?

Kioshi: I know she's a lawyer, but never heard the iron lady part, I came from overseas you see!

2nd Receptionist: oh, ok … come this way !

The Receptionist takes them to a private meeting room and seats them, and asks them for their preferred drink … after that she excuses herself out, after letting them know that Mogami-san will be there shortly

Kioshi: Why are you so quite ?

Anna: Because I am nervous obviously !

Kioshi: don't be, you will make me more nervous !

Anna: Well, I am your women now .. and I don't feel like I want to cross the iron lady either !

Kioshi: ….

Anna: We only came to apologize … that's the most important part !

Kioshi: Then we will ask about Kyoko … it's good she was here … I was shocked, but it could play in my favor !

Anna: we'll see !

The Secretary comes in after knocking and serves them the drinks … and puts a cup of green Tea across them and she leaves after letting them know that Saena is on her way !

A minute later, Saena knocks on the door and comes inside … she didn't recognize the name so she didn't have any expectations … she walks to her seat … she bows and looks up and her eyes meet Kioshi's eyes …. she freezes from the shock

Kioshi stand up and tries to say something but didn't know what to say, but when Saena took a few steps back .. still trying to maintain her emotionless expression, her brows fail her, and she knits them … showing displeasure

Saena couldn't bring herself to say anything … Kioshi's face reminded her of her past and when she saw him a while ago … and she was right … it was him ! … however she was really displeased … because what she said on TV didn't prevent him from coming .. so it was all for nothing … and she only ended up hurting her daughter in the end

Kioshi gulps and clears his throat .. then says : Long Time No See, Sae-chan !

Stunned that her husband used a nickname instead of formally addressing her, Anna looks away with displeasure

Saena couldn't bring herself to respond … many things were going on inside her head .. above all he called her Sae-chan again .. it bothered her tremendously

Kioshi comes close to Saena, which causes her to keep taking steps backwards until she bumped into the wall behind her .. leaving her no place to move

Saena warns him firmly: Don't come any closer !

Kioshi stops in his tracks and gets down on his knees and preforms a Dogeza as a form of sincere apology

Anna was proud of her husband for keeping his word, but she still had lingering fears about thid meeting

Kioshi: I am very sorry for what I did to you in the past … I know I came here after such a long time, but I do really regret hurting you by leaving you the way I did … I am sorry … Please have mercy … I don't expect you to forgive me .. but please accept my apology !

Saena: Don't you think it's too late for such thing .. I never wanted to see you again!

Kioshi: I know … I don't deserve to be forgiven … after all I hurt you! .. I know leaving without giving you an explanation was wrong … But I had to do it for my family … My wife and Kids depend on me !

As the person she is, Saena quickly misunderstands what he just said … thinking to herself that Kyoko is their child together … her having his child might cause him problems .. not only that … but wreck his household … so she looks at Anna in disbelief and says: So are you saying I'm a Homewrecker ?!

Kioshi didn't understand why she reached such conclusion … he looks at her without correcting her … thinking she's a lawyer, she should know what the definition of a homewrecker is … so she shouldn't assume she is one !

Anna quickly steps in and says: You're not a homewrecker … He did it for his parents .. he didn't do it for me … we didn't know each other then !

Realizing that his wording was off, Kioshi supports his wife by saying: I didn't mean it that way .. but you shouldn't think you're a homewrecker … I would be a cheater … but you knew nothing .. so you're in the clear .. in any case .. I did do it for my family

Anna stares daggers at her husband for causing a bad misunderstanding … she felt bad .. but she also felt horrible because Saena went on to blame herself before placing any blame on him

Saena: I see … well then .. since you apologized, you should leave !

Kioshi: No … I Mean … I wasn't done !

Saena goes to her seat as Kioshi also returns to his

Kioshi: This is Anna .. she's my wife … and the mother of our three boys !

Anna nods to Saena … wondering if she remembers her from the hospital .. because Saena didn't seem to recognize her

Saena didn't want to be rude so she nods to Anna and looks away and says: Are you here because you have a case that needs to be represented ? … if so, I know many lawyers that can help you !

Kioshi: Not really … I'm just here to apologize !

Uncomfortable, Saena knits her brows again, and says: you just d, so why are you still here ?

Kioshi: I thought … maybe .. we can talk?!

Indifferent, Saena asks: About?

Feeling judged, Kioshi tried to lighten the mood by asking: so I see you have a daughter ! … Kyoko .. the actress for Mio, right ?

Anna looks at her husband in horror, she didn't expect him to ask this way .. it's as if he can't read the mood in the room

Trying to control herself to the max, she becomes expressionless and says: what of it …. That doesn't concern you!

Kioshi: I wanted to have a light chit-chat with you … I did mention I have my wife here, and three sons,... so I thought I can ask about you!

Replaying with a straight face, Saena says: I don't think I'm interested in having such discussion with you .. Anything concerning my private life is none of your business

Noticing that Saena wasn't going to talk, Kioshi felt defeated .. he didn't know how to go forward !

Looking away, Saena says : If that's all, please leave !

Frustrated, Kioshi says: I understand you don't want to see me … and I know I was wrong .. I really didn't want to hurt you back then .. but I had no choice !

Upset, Saena counters: You did have a choice, you made it clear after you left … you were only after those files … you could care less what happens to the lawyer who had them .. you clearly didn't abide by the law either … you made it clear what kind of person you are with your actions !

Kioshi: But your completely fine ! …. Here you are, … You're working for one of the best law firms in Tokyo .. and you have such a great reputation as an iron lady !

Anna noticed the change in the atmosphere around them … it felt cold and dark … Saena's expression remained straight without showing emotions, but that mask was clearly starting to crack

Saena: You have the Guts to say that clearly .. you can be as ignorant as you wish .. I don't care to correct you … or to enlighten you with anything … and clearly … I hope this is the last meeting between us… you clearly have your own family to take care of .. so lets go our own ways and … let are paths never cross again!

Kioshi: Was I wrong ?!

Looking away, Saena emotions started to show .. she tried her best to keep it together.. but Takarada-san's words played in her head, and caused her to show hostility towards him for the first time in her life

Kioshi: Look, I understand that my actions hurt you … but I am happy your career was untouched … I know the emotional pain I caused is bad, and I apologize … but I hope you also found someone else … and I hope your happy with your life … I didn't come to impose .. I just wanted to repent for my bad actions … my wife was very displeased with me and she demanded I make things right, that's why I'm here!

Feeling anxious, Anna felt bad … she really didn't want to open old wounds … she was starting regreting her decision in making her husband meet her and apologize

Keeping a straight face, Saena comments: So you apologized for a selfish reason, to please your wife, and not because you mean it!

Kioshi: That's not True … I always wanted to apologize … but I didn't have the guts to come back to Japan … but when my wife learned what I did very recently … she was disappointed in me … I admit … yes … I did it for her too, and for our boys, who I don't want to disappoint … I want to be a good role model for them … but I really wanted to apologize to you too!

Anna almost rolled her eyes, because to her, her husband never showed signs of regret or anything ever bothered him .. he only decided to apologize after she was appalled by his actions

Looking down, after remembering Takarada-san's words again, Saena admits: I never once blamed you for what happened, everything that happened was because I was foolish enough to fall in love … I put my relationship with you before my work, and looking at what happened, I regret ever giving you a minute of my time .. I was truly foolish indeed!

Anna Looked at Saena with worry, … she didn't like that she was blaming herself for what happened … she clearly seemed like she didn't hate him .. she just didn't want to see him because she didn't know how she will feel about it all

Not wanting to take the blame anymore, Saena makes her first step, saying: I know now that I was wrong .. you are the one that stole the files … you are the one who took the important information which caused us to lose our case … you committed theft … you approached me with your sinister plan … and I should have realized it sooner, and didn't give you the benefit of the doubt .. I really thought I could trust you .. but in the end, you made it clear that you can't be trusted !

Kioshi: So you realized that I was the one who flipped the disk ?

Saena: yes, the second time was obvious … I just didn't want to believe it !

Kioshi: what about the first time I flipped it ?

Annoyed, Anna wanted to slap some sense into her husband .. she really didn't think he should be so casual about such thing … he talked carelessly and that upset her

Saena: Although, I'm sure you slipped some sleeping pills in my drink .. back then I thought I was just so tired that I accidently put it the wrong way … the second time around, I was sure I put it properly because I double checked … but again, I thought I was wrong … at one point I suspected that this may be a scheme, … I tried to give you the benefit of the doubt .. but I was wrong .. it's all my fault ! … but it's also your fault … and as for forgiving you … I surely will never want to do that now .. especially after hearing how ignorant you sound !

Kioshi: Ignorant?!

Saena : I will leave it at that … because I'm really done here ! .. if that's all, please leave !

Not wanting to give up, Kioshi says: I don't want to take up your time off of work, so can we meet after ? …. I just want to speak about a few things !

Saena : I'm afraid I can't do that .. I really have nothing to say to you .. and I have no desire to speak with you about anything !

Kioshi: As you wish, but … I just want to let you know that I will stay here in Tokyo for an additional month, so I might try to meet you again … if you change your mind, we can meet after work … have a coffee and catch up, maybe … I don't want to leave on bad terms .. I want to make it up to you somehow!

Saena: There is no need!

Kioshi: I know but still, I insist!

Anna finally speaks up again … and says: I Would like to apologize too, I never considered how you would feel if you saw the person who hurt you again… I was really upset that my husband did such thing in the past … I couldn't look at him the same way … and although I still believe in him being a good person overall, I really wanted him to do the right thing … I know it too late .. but I really am sorry

Saena takes a good look at Anna and notices that she looked familiar … has she seen this women before? .. but she quickly dismissed those thoughts and says: You don't need to apologize to me .. but, I Thank you for being considerate!

Anna: We don't want to take more time off of your work … We should Get going …. (she looks at her husband and makes a sign with her eyes, meaning "let's go now" )

Kioshi: Thank you for meeting us today …. Again, I am really sorry, and I hope we can meet again … so we can both move on! … I will give you time to think … Finally, I would like to say … It was great to see you again Mogami-san … (he gets up and bows to her in respect)

Anna gets up and bows with her husband, and the leave together …. Leaving Saena in the meeting room all alone.

Still seated, Saena feels overwhelmed … she didn't expect him to meet her, and bring his wife … not only that, he had 3 boys of his own .. He seemed clueless of how much he hurt her, thinking her career has been untouched.

Frankly she wasn't the type of person to complain and blame others … so what she had said was her limit … she couldn't bring herself to tell him about her struggles … and she didn't want to involve Kyoko … she was terrified her nightmares are coming true … he came … and he might take care her … her only child … so she didn't tell him about her

Deep down however, she had lingering feelings that he already knew … he already knew her name and that she's an actress … her age is not hard to guess either … Saena wondered if he already suspected it so he asked about Kyoko … she remembered Takarada's words one more time and felt so helpless

Saena's tears started to surface, as she couldn't control her feeling anymore, she let her feelings flow … so she cried,… for the first time in a long time she cried so hard

Seeing the client leave, the Secretary rushes back to the room to clean up, but she was surprised to see Saena still there, but what surprised her more, was Saena Crying, she wasn't the confident iron, expressionless lawyer … she looked like a vulnerable women who was a mess .. she couldn't rap her head around it, so she closed the door and left her there … hoping she will recollect herself after spending some time alone

* * *

_**( Later that Night – Saena's Apartment) **_

Kyoko Returned home at 9 pm, noticing her mother's shoes are there, meant her mother was home too, so she entered and said: I'm home !

Hearing her daughter's voice, Saena decided to pretend to be asleep, she was really depressed, and didn't have any energy to talk to anyone … let alone the child who was the result of her relationship with that man

Kyoko came in and saw that her mother was asleep, so she closed the lights, and got herself ready for bed

After Kyoko fell asleep, Saena got off the bed and stared at her child, remembering a recent conversation between them shortly after Kyoko moved in

**Memory **

Saena: Just for future references … do you mind sharing your opinion about something !

Kyoko: I don't mind

Saena: I told you that I saw someone who looked like your father, which caused me to take my chance, and came out with saying something that hurt you …. Deeply … in an attempt to keep him away

Kyoko: ah you mean that guy called Misonoi-san?

Saena: yeah … however … if and only if, … it turns out to be him, and he does make an appearance, would you like to meet him ?

Kyoko didn't even give a thought to it and answered right away: Never ! … I'm personally not interested in meeting him .. no offense, but not having a father for the past 17 years, doesn't make me want one now .. so no !

Saena smiles as her fears of her daughter choosing him disappear and she says: alright .. I will respect your decision !

Kyoko: Thank you mom … however ….

Saena: however ?

Kyoko: Does it bother you that I don't want to meet them ?

Saena: No, not at all, … because I also hope he never comes forward, .. I don't want to see him either anyway

**End of Memory**

The next few days, Saena found herself distant … not only towards Kyoko … but everyone she knew … she didn't even want to go to work .. but she did, and she ignored any casual conversation, and even ignored Todoh-san who noticed her being more aloof than ever, even towards him

Todoh-san proceeded to approach her more, but she kept rejecting him, even ignoring him in the process which frustrated him

She just didn't want to talk to anyone… she felt lost in her own mind … she was losing her emotional battel with her own self … and she needed a way out

_**A Week after the meeting **_

Kyoko felt her mother's distance, and it affected her mood greatly … she felt that her moving in with her mother was a mistake, and the situation was affecting her mother negatively … so, thoughts of moving out started circling in her mind .. The last thing she wanted was to harm her mother … and it was clear to her that her mother was in turmoil … but she didn't know why .. so instead of asking …she blamed herself … and struggled internally

Ren, and Yashiro who saw her everyday noticed that Kyoko was struggling with something, and have guessed it was related to her mother, but since she's very private … they didn't ask, they hoped that she would open up to them, but a week passed with no progress .. she wouldn't speak up and they didn't ask

They dropped Kyoko off and they left in despair … knowing that yet again, nothing will change if she didn't open up

* * *

_**(That Night – Saena's Apartment) **_

Kyoko entered the apartment but she didn't see her mother shoes, so she figured her mother was still out, which was kind of unusual … her mother never stayed out that late, and it was already 11:30 pm … she decided to change and get ready for bed, when she heard a man's voice coming from the entrance

Recognizing it was Todoh-san, she came out of the bedroom and saw him supporting her mother who was completely wasted

Seeing her mother in such state worried Kyoko, she hurried to help support her mother, who couldn't even stand on her own, and helped her reach the bed

Drunk, Saena was now on her bed, Kyoko tried to help her change, but she just slapped Kyoko's hands off of her … fearing to be touched again, .. she didn't want to be undressed, because the only time she was undressed was by the man who fathered Kyoko, so fearing someone is taking advantage of her she just pushed any hands that touched her

Leaving the bedroom, Kyoko tried to remind herself that her mother is drunk, but the memory of having her hands slapped away bothered her… she thought they were both falling into a repeated cycle, and maybe them living apart was better

Seeing Kyoko's face, Todoh-san wanted to calm her down … she looked really hurt … he knew that she never seen her mother like that, and he feared a drunk Saena might have said or did something that hurt her .. so he said: She's struggling with work … it's not you, Kyoko-chan !

Not believing him, she said: Maybe my presence is affecting her …. I shouldn't have moved in

Todoh-san argues: Your wrong … she only became this after meeting a client … she indifferent to everyone, even me, she pushed me away because I tried to stop her from drinking … which is not like her at all … I don't know what happened, but I'm sure it's not your fault … sure she might be struggling with this change, but she was fine until then

Kyoko struggled to accept that explanation

Todoh-san continued: As I said before, she never drink alcohol … so this is surprising to me too, however, let's not assume anything .. not yet!

Kyoko agreed and decided not to assume anything … she didn't want things to go wrong … because she really wanted her relationship with her mother to last

He left after giving Kyoko some good advice, after he left, Kyoko prepared something for her mother and left it beside her bed and got out of the room so she can do some homework

At 3:45 in the morning, Saena wakes up, looking around, Kyoko wasn't in bed … she noticed that she is still wearing the same outfit … she sits down and holds her head in pain, the hangover was really bad. She looks at the time and sees how late it is, beside the clock, there was tea and soup, with a note left next to them saying " For the hangover … Todoh-san's recommendations )

After drinking the tea and soup, she got up, gets changed, and then leaves her room looking for Kyoko, when she hears a loud thud coming from the living room, so she hurried to check out what it was

After falling asleep on the couch while doing homework, Kyoko turns, but since the space was limited, she fell of the couch and woke up in a shock

Saena: why are you sleeping over here ?

Embarrassed, Kyoko answers: I fell asleep while doing homework !

Picking up kyoko's school work, Saena puts them aside and says: let's go to bed … it's late

Kyoko hesitates for a second, but then she pulls together and asks: Are you ok ?

Saena looks at her without responding … thinking that she didn't want to lie, yet she also didn't want to tell her about her father… so she sighs and says: You have work tomorrow … go to bed !

Kyoko responds: Ok … but …. I just want to say this … if me being here bothers ….

Interrupting her, Saena says: It's not you … I don't want everything we built so far to crumble .. so don't assume it's you … perhaps … did I do or say something that hurt you ?

Unable to deny the truth, Kyoko confesses: I know you were drunk … but when you pushed my hands away, It reminded me that you didn't like me touching you .. I just wanted to help .. but I don't blame you … you weren't aware of me then

Saena comes close to Kyoko and holds her hand and says: I don't hate it .. my mind was somewhere else, so don't take it personally … I'm … I'm sorry I hurt you … yet again !

Joy filled her when her mother voluntarily touched her hand … so she smiled and said : it's ok !

Saena: Let's go to bed, ok?

Kyoko: ok!

* * *

_**( The next Day)**_

Kyoko was cheerful again, her mother stopped acting so distant this morning, and the duo ( Ren and Yashiro ) felt happy she was herself again .. but yet again, they felt it wasn't their place to ask her what happened … they were just relieved that Kyoko is smiling again

They dropped her home at 5 pm that day … because Ren had to go an hour and a half out of Tokyo for his job

Kyoko spent the evening with her mother who was also home early since Katagiri-san had her take a break for the rest of the day since she was still feeling a little off. However, around 7 pm, Kyoko was called by Sawara-san and was asked to come to meet a production team that were interested in hiring her

Not wanting her recent actions to make Kyoko distant, Saena offers to drive her there and be by her side, since her manager was out of town for the day, and Kyoko gladly agreed.

_**At LME Agency **_

Sawara welcomed both mother and daughter …. He led them to a meeting room, but since Saena isn't involved in Showbiz, she decided to wait for Kyoko outside … she sat in a seating area near the meeting room and drank some coffee

After the meeting ended, Kyoko left with Sawara-san and Momose-san

Sawara: Great then, I will update Yashiro concerning this …. Have a good rest of your night ladies!

Kyoko bowed to Sawara san and then looked at Momose and asked: is your manager here ?

Momose: He said he had an errand to complete … he will come pick me up as soon as he's done, which shouldn't be too long I suppose

Kyoko: I see

Momose: I heard that Yashiro is now also your manager … You and Tsuraga-san are quite close !

Kyoko: Well, he was only temporarily … but then the president hired him as my full-time manager after the accident

Momose: I'm really glad you're feeling better, I wasn't able to visit, by I managed to send flowers, I hope you received them

Kyoko: I did, thank you ! … I appreciate it !

Momose: So where is Yashiro-san ?

Kyoko: Oh, he is out of town with Tsuraga-san .. my mom drove me here, do you want to meet her ?

Momose: your mother? …. Sure!

Kyoko takes Momose to the waiting area where her mother was waiting and introduces her, and since Saena tried to watch the shows Kyoko was involved in, she recognized her and complemented her on her acting in "Dark Moon"

Momose: Thank you Mogami-san … it's a pleasure to meet you !

Saena nods to her and sits down while the two girls chat a little

Suddenly … A loud sound of music coming from a marching band was heard, it came closer and closer … it was Takarada riding a float and pretending to be part of a parade … a huge crowd of people were playing music .. while others danced in customers … the president saw Kyoko and jumped off approaching her, saying: Mogami-kun, it's a surprise to see you here!

Kyoko was shocked from seeing the huge crowd … she was unsure if their job was to entertain him .. were they even being paid to do this … why? … its was shocking!

However, the person most stunned by this was Saena, who never witnessed such bizarre thing .. she was speechless thinking just who old is this guy to act this way?!

Momose: I heard about this before, but I never imagined I would witness it .. ever !

Kyoko: President … it's nice to see you again .. what is the theme this time ?

Takarada excited: Oh … It's a mix of a parade and Brazilian Carnival … do you like it ?

Momose: Wow … It's Amazing !

Kyoko nods without saying anything … she knew the president well, and he don't take criticism well, since he loves to act this way … and he won't stop even if he is judged for it !

Takarada notices Saena sitting and staring at the scene … so he approaches her and says: Sorry, I didn't know you were here, It's good to see you again Mogami-san !

Saena: it's good to see you as well …. But … this ( she points to the people behind him) and asks: Is this a hobby of yours?

Takarada: Well, …. You can say that … I hate living life with a boring routine … so I like to change it up a little bit …. ( deep down he was horrified he did all this in front of her … the last thing he wanted is make the wrong impression, he behaved so well around her, but now he was exposed)

Kyoko looked away, knowing her mother might be judging her so hard right now, for joining such an agency with a crazy president doing this almost on a daily basis

Momose: This is just a little bit?

Takarada: Aren't you who played Mizuki … Momose Itsumi-san … you were so great ... the last episode was a killer! … loved it! … nice to meet you again!

Momose: Nice to meet you too?

Takarada: What brings you all here today?!

Kyoko: I was asked to join the production of a new Movie … I will be playing Momose's best friend in the movie!

Momose: They asked for a recommendation, and since I was very impressed by her acting as Mio, and we got along very well, she was the first person that came to mind … so I recommended her!

Takarada: That's great news !

Kyoko: yeah …. I can finally play a role that isn't a bully!

Momose: Don't say that … you're amazing ! … I even watched Box "R" … your Natsu is so cruel but so different from Mio !

Embarrassed, yet happy to be praised, Kyoko says: Thank you!

Momose: come to think … We will see each other very soon, since we are doing the Fan signing very soon

Kyoko: Ah yes, Tsuraga-san told me that we will be dressed as our character in " Dark Moon"

Momose: Yes, exciting isn't it ! …. I wonder how many people will come !

Kyoko: A lot as I would imagine … you and Tsuraga-san have the most fans !

Momose: Don't worry, I know some people hated Mio, but that's because you acted her so well! … I am sure you will have plenty of people who would love to get your signature!

Kyoko: I hope so!

Momose: well, I can see my manager has finally arrived, so I will get going !

Momose's manager approaches them as he arrived to pick her up … she bids her goodbyes to everyone and leaves happily

Takarada: Well, I don't want to take too much of your time … please take care on your way home!

Kyoko and her mother bid the president goodbye as they leave… deep down, Kyoko was preparing for her mother to say something but her imaginary scenario were interrupted by Takarada running after them as he remembered something

Takarada: Sorry, … I just remembered something … Mogami-kun … I expect you to get ready to play the Heel siblings again … Konoe-san called me and let me know that he wants you to attend the premier as well … it would be weird to see Cain without his sister Setsuka in a great moment in his life

Speechless, Kyoko didn't think the president to talk about her secret mission so openly in front of her mother, not knowing that her mother already heard most of the details about her role

Saena: So she will play that role again?

Takarada: yeah … it will be for around a week, maybe two … depending on the final reveal of the identity of Cain … This will be in a few months from now .. but I need you to be ready mentally, since when we reveal his identity, people might demand to know who you are … and knowing how well you played your role, I think you might receive more job offers !

Still nervous, Kyoko just answers : I see … I will do my best !

Takarada: I will update you as soon as I know more … until then … take care … bye !

Kyoko, and Saena leave the building with an awkward silence between them … Saena breaks it by saying: I won't judge you … you do what you have to, to reach your final goal !

Relieved, Kyoko smiles and says: Thank you … I will !

* * *

_**(Same night - In the Grand-Jewel Hotel ) **_

Kioshi and his wife were sitting together after returning from dinner .. he got a text from his mother letting him know she was on her way to the hotel with the boys which shocked them, but they knew their sons were on spring break, and they always wanted to visit Japan, so they returned to their room and waited for them

Kioshi: Just as we agreed, we won't say anything, ok?

Anna: I know … I won't be the person to reveal it

Kioshi kisses his wife because he knew that she was still feeling down .. they did have a heated argument when they returned from the meeting, because Anna was displeased by his actions

Still upset, Anna gave her husband a subtle glare

Kioshi: If you act this way .. both my mother and the kids will notice that there is something wrong!

Anna: Because there is!

Kioshi: Are you still upset … I promised I will be more considerate!

Anna: Your mom doesn't know I lost the baby!

Kioshi: Oh crap! …. I forgot … sorry … damn .. what are we going to tell her?!

Anna: I don't know … she already thinks less of me since the second miscarriage .. I don't know how she will react this time … the boys also knew I was pregnant … so what are we going to tell them?!

Trying to figure out what to do, Kioshi thinks of something, but his train of thoughts was interrupted by a knock on the door

Anna takes a deep breath trying to compose herself … she got up and stood behind her husband as he opened the door

His Mother Nanami was waiting on the other side with their three sons Hiroki the oldest (14), Hayato the middle child (10) , and the youngest Hokuto (5)

The couple enjoyed sometime with the kids, but since they just arrived, they were sent to bed to rest, Anna was really happy to see them, because she missed them so much … Kioshi sat with his mother alone and broke the news to her, that Anna is no longer pregnant, and that they only plan to try one last time … after sometime however, because he didn't want Anna to be stressed mentally or physically

Nanami was very unhappy with the news, and it made her judge her son's American wife more, she didn't hate Anna, she just thought that her son deserved better .. and since she always wanted a granddaughter, and Anna failed to give her one, she was even more disappointed

Kioshi also told her about the meeting with Saena, without being specific, he told her he only apologized and it went as well as he hoped

Nanami was against her son apologizing to begin with, so she didn't care much about any details about the lawyer in question … as long as he met her and her son was ok … she thought everything between them is over for good

* * *

_**( Two days later – Fan Signing for "Dark Moon" ) **_

Momose (Mizuki), Ren (Katsuki), Oohara(Misao), Kijima(Naoyuki), among others came, the only person who needed to finish up was Kyoko(Mio), because she needed extra time to have the scar applied one last time.

Everyone got seated and they waited for Mio, so they can start the event … luckily for nervous Kyoko, she was seated Next to Ren and Momose. Director Ogata was also seated, because some people hoped for his autograph … after All the actors were in place, the people outside were told of a set of rules:

1-You need a ticket to enter … even as a guardian

2-You need to buy the DVD or Blu-ray Set of the series

3-You have to follow the line and wait for your turn

4-No photographs allowed

5-No gifts allowed

6-Each person has around 1-3 minutes with each actor/actress

* It was a 4 hour even … however, there will be a break a 15 minute, so people should be patient for their turn*

** Each DVD or Blu-ray set had all the episodes in 4 discs, a postcard, and photographs of each of the characters in the series

The doors were open and people flooded the Venue … they all stood in line and waited their turn. Everything went smoothly, as each person passed after their ticket was checked, they walk up to the long table and they get the autographs they want

Most of the people went to Ren & Momose for autographs and left, but there was a big group of people who at least said hello to Mio, even though they didn't care for an autograph

Yashiro was seated behind for security reasons, helping around when needed .. tired of sitting down, he got up and walked back and stood beside Saena, who came because Kyoko asked her if she was interested .. although not fully interested, she wanted to make it up for Kyoko, since she ignored her for a week-long .. she thought joining her daughter would ease things up a little more, besides, she was asked to get autographs from a few coworkers and Kyoko happily helped with that

Saena stood there, watching people come and go, a lot of them didn't care for Mio, but some did, which made her feel bad for Kyoko, she seemed tense from the beginning since people passed by her without giving her attention … but as more people came, Kyoko was able to meet fans of Mio, and she was given the attention she deserved

As excepted, " Dark moon" was a huge hit, and people came pouring in …. The Sets were sold out in just two hours, so they had to get a staff members to get more by the time the break started.

During the Break, everyone enjoyed a light snack and some refreshment to recharge … signing took a lot of energy, and the event was far from over. Saena was a little nervous, although Camera's and photographs were not allowed, she really wanted to stay far so she doesn't attract attention

Everyone returned to their seats and people starts coming in again to get autograph. Saena kept watching the people until she spotted an unwelcomed individual. Yashiro was standing next to her, and he noticed the subtle change, as Saena tensed up and stared at that man who was getting closer and closer to her daughter

She wanted to get her daughter out of there, but she couldn't, she could only watch him get closer, and as he did, she spotted three foreign looking boys standing with him, which she correctly assumed were his sons.

Yashiro kept trying to figure out what caused Saena to change, she was becoming more and more troubled by someone's presence, until he saw the man approaching with his sons, as they walked towards Ren to get his autograph.

Kioshi was accompanying his sons, who begged him to come to this event, Their mother's birthday was coming up and they wanted to get her the perfect gift .. A Set of Blu-ray, with autographs from Katsuki, Mizuki, and the most important, Mio!

Kioshi was visibly nervous himself, the idea of coming up close to Kyoko made him anxious .. he didn't know what to expect, but deep down he was thinking her mother can't be there, so he didn't have to worry too much, until their eyes met yet again

Noticing that Saena was actually showing displeased emotions towards the man that was staring back at her, Yashiro figured that they knew each other, so he asked: do you want him removed, Mogami-san?

Shocked as that proposal, Saena looked at him and gestured negatively … and said: I don't know what you mean by that!

Yashiro figured she wasn't going to talk, especially to him since they don't even know each other on a personal level, he respected her decision, knowing that if he went up to him and told him to leave, it may cause a scene or unwanted attention, so he stayed silent

Not wanting to cause any issue, Kioshi told his boys to go ahead without him, he stood at a distance while he waited for his boys to get the autographs .. he also couldn't help staring at Kyoko, so he forced himself to looks away to avoid any problems

His son, the oldest Hiroki was like a leader to his younger siblings, so he lead the way … they got the autograph from Ren without chatting with him, because they wanted to get to Mio … as they walked up to Kyoko, they all stood there and stared at her .. which caused Kyoko to be nervous herself

Hiroki: Your Mio … you look amazing !

While the youngest Hokuto got scared and hid behind, Hayato comforted him saying: It's fake right? … the scar !

Kyoko: Yes … it's fake … no need to get scared!

Hiroki: My mother is one of your biggest fans … she loved Mio, and she is also into Natsu!

Hayato: Can you sign the card with her name, I'm sure it will make her super happy

Kyoko: Sure! … Thank your mother for me … for being a fan … I appreciate it!

Hiroki: We will!

Kyoko: So what's your mother's name?

Hiroki: Anna! … Her name is Anna, she's American … we are half Japanese!

Hayato: My mom knows Japanese and loves Japan and it's culture … so she enjoyed this Drama!

Kyoko: I see … Thank you for your support … (She signs the card, writing in English and Japanese: To Anna … from Mio .. Thank you for your support, love Kyoko M. )

The boys were overjoyed … Kyoko was so sweet to them, so they all thanked her and went on to get Momose's autograph and then left with their father

After the event finished … Kyoko agreed to meet Momose and her manager, Ren, and Yashiro at a nearby restaurant for lunch, learning that, Kijima and his manager decided to join them as well.. she had to change and remove the scar, so it took her sometime … her mother stayed by her side the whole time, but acted a little off again .. which caused Kyoko concern, but never asked, because she didn't think she had the right to.

As Ren and his manager were leaving with the group , Yashiro stopped him and asked him to talk to him privately … they go to a quiet corner and they talked for a little … then they joined the group and went on their way

_**The talk**_

Yashiro: I think someone came … someone who caused her mother to react negatively

Ren: Mogami-san's mother?

Yashiro: Who else ! … she was fine, until a man with three boys approached you guys, she looked anxious and somehow displeased … maybe even mad .. she tried to keep a straight face, but I noticed it … she was upset I'm sure !

Ren: ok … and what can I do ?

Yashiro: Be by Kyoko's side ! …. Since you were with the others, you didn't see what I saw … She was cold and distant, and Kyoko noticed that as well !

Ren: Why didn't you remove that person then … whoever they are, they should have been removed!

Yashiro: I asked her if I should remove him, but she pretended she didn't know what I was talking about .. so I couldn't do anything … I guess she didn't want to make a scene .. or drive attention to that person

Ren: You said a man with three boys, …. Did the man stay on the side ?

Yashiro: yeah … he even stared at Kyoko for a minute then looked away … I'm sure her mother and that man knew each other, because they both reacted … although it was subtle .. when their eyes met, the atmosphere between them changed!

Ren: who could that be …. Her ….no … it's not our business!

Upset, Yashiro says : What do you mean by that?! … the last thing you want is for Kyoko to get hurt … or do you not care ?!

Ren: I do care … thank you for letting me know .. but we can't do anything when we have no details ! … I will try to cheer Kyoko up … otherwise don't even mention this to her!

Yashiro: Noted, I won't say a word about it!

Ren: Let's go … if we act weird, someone might catch on

* * *

_**( In a Restaurant )**_

Anna and her mother-in-Law were sitting in the restaurant waiting for the boys to finish and join them to eat lunch together, it was a little awkward between them

Nanami-obāchan: I heard you had a miscarriage yet again !

Sad, Anna answers: Yes

Nanami-obāchan: You failed to give me a granddaughter …. How can you be so careless?! … how hard is it to carry a baby full term … you did well with the boys … but you can't give me a granddaughter … I am utterly disappointed in you !

Feeling awfully judged by her mother-in-law, Anna says: I don't have a choice … It's completely out of my control!

Nanami-obāchan: Not really … it's your body … it's faulty!

Upset, Anna decided not to say anything … she really didn't want to argue with her, she was a women who never backs down … so it was useless to argue … plus she didn't want to make matters worse especially since her husband and kids were on their way here

Nanami-obāchan: Did the Cat eat your tongue?

Anna: No … I just can't change anything ! … I'm sorry to disappoint you, I will try again !

Nanami-obāchan: Try again? … you better do so soon! … your almost 40 … I don't want my grandkids to be ill because your too old !

Anna gulped nervously thinking to herself ( Why does she hate me so much .. is it because I'm not Japanese … and she only had one child … why does she judge me so hard, even after giving her not one but three grandsons! )

Nanami-obāchan: aside that, I still think you are senseless for forcing my son to apologize to that stupid duped lawyer … It her fault she didn't catch on … my son was perfect and he didn't need to apologize … her life is completely fine as far as I heard!

Anna: I ….

Nanami-obāchan interrupted her and said: I don't care what you think honestly … righteous or not .. my son doesn't have to be accountable to anything … so stop making him do things just to prove his love for you … he is married to you for god's sake .. get over yourself for once

Anna: I was wrong … I shouldn't have asked him to do that … I didn't take her feelings into consideration … I thought he should do the right thing and apologize because that's what good people do … I didn't want to hurt her !

Nanami-obāchan: My son hurt no one… it's her fault she's hurt … not my problem! … my son doesn't do wrong … it's not wrong for him to help our family to have a stable and comfortable life ! …. You have no right to judge him for supporting his parents!

Anna: I'm sorry!

Nanami-obāchan: you better be! … If you think my Son is a bad person, your more than welcome to leave and return home to your own parents!

Anna: … ( hearing what her mother-in-law is saying caused her to be emotional and tears began to form )

Nanami-obāchan: Don't you dare cry! … They will join us soon, … if you cry right now, you will just ruin the mood for everyone!

Anna wipes the tears and composes herself … hoping her husband comes very soon

* * *

_**( In the Make-up Room) **_

The make-up artist was almost done removing the scar off Kyoko's face, but she notices that Kyoko wasn't cheerful anymore and asks: Did the event drain all your energy ?

Caught off guard, Kyoko says: sorry … I didn't hear you!

Makeup artist: are you tired … this was your first signing event, right?!

Kyoko: Yes … I guess you can say that … (Kyoko wasn't that tired … she was more concerned about her mother's action .. she was ok today … but after the event she was off … she didn't understand what happened … she wondered if she got some call with bad news or something … so she really wanted to ask)

Makeup artist: I'm almost done … you should go eat lunch and recharge .. ok?

Kyoko: Yes … I'm meeting some of the cast members for lunch soon!

Makeup artist: oh, great ! … then I should hurry and finish, so you can join them soon

Saena sat down in the far corner of the room, … her mind was somewhere else the whole time

10 minutes later, the make-up artist finished

Kyoko: Thank you … I will get going now … (she carefully gets closer to her Mother) and says: Mom, I'm done … should we get going ?

Saena didn't respond to her daughter … she didn't even hear her

Worried, Kyoko calls: Mom?!

Makeup artist: Is everything ok ? …. Are you Ok Mogami-san ? … (she got closer and got a better look … trying to see if she's ok because she didn't respond to either of them)

They both saw that Saena was lost in thought … her expression looked off, she was pale and drained of all emotions … which worried both of them greatly

Kyoko toke her chances and touches her mother's shoulder as she got closer saying: Mom?

Saena snaps out and says: what?

Kyoko: Nothing … I'm done … do you want to go home ?

Saena: Aren't we meeting your co-stars at that place … we should get going since you're done! .. (she gets up and get ready to leave )

* * *

_**( Back In the Restaurant )**_

Kioshi and the boys enter the restaurant and they head to the table where his wife and mother are seated

Nanami-obāchan: Here you are, my Precious son !

Kioshi: Hey mom, did you wait for long ?

Nanami-obāchan: No not all, we had a nice short conversation, isn't that right, Anna?

Anna smiled and nodded, while she thinks to herself ( Nice ? … there was nothing nice about our little chat … she acting like an angel in front of him yet again)

Kioshi: Did you order ?

Nanami-obāchan: Not yet .. we were waiting for you! … how was it boys .. did you have fun?

The boys: Yes …. We waited for two hours … but we got what we wanted in the end!

Anna: where did you go … you never told me !

Hiroki: I was going to keep it a secret … but I can't help it … Here! … (he gives his mother a nice gift bag for her birthday)

The boys: Happy Early Birthday Mom !

Anna: Thank you so much …. Can I open it?

Hayato: Go ahead … I hope you like it !

Anna opens her gift and sees that they got her the full set for " Dark moon" so she says: Thank you boys ! … I love it !

Kioshi smiles awkwardly and looks away anxiously

Nanami-obāchan sees her son act weird and asks: you waited two hours for this .. you really are dedicated to make your mother happy … you sure follow your father's example!

Excited, Hiroki says: Mom, open the box … there is more !

Anna opens the set and sees Mio's photo autographed with a personal message, unsure how to react, she looks at her husband questionably and asks: You met Mio.. I mean Kyoko the actress?

Worried what his wife will think, Kioshi says defensively : I didn't ! … only the boys did … I stayed far to the side … since I only accompanied them !

Knowing her son well, Nanami-obāchan questions his sudden action .. there was nothing wrong with him meeting that actress … this was all a present for her, so she thought to herself ( how ungrateful can you be? )

Anna gives them a soft smile and says: Thank you .. that's a great present … I love you all !

Knowing that the subject was sensitive, Kioshi didn't comment .. he just smiled quietly

Nanami-obāchan did notice that Anna was acting strange as well .. she loved Mio, so why wasn't she super excited … it was weird to her … it's like she was hiding something … considering she was sure Anna was one of the biggest fans of Mio, her reaction to the gift was far from normal

Anna put away the gift and says: shall we order?

Kioshi: yeah … I'm starving … all the waiting got me hungry!

Hiroki was a little disappointed, he thought his mother would be over the moon receiving this gift, which made him confused, so he asked: Did you want to meet Mio yourself ? … we should've taken you instead of Dad .. I just wanted to surprise you!

Anna: No … I'm super happy with the gift … I just didn't expect it … I really appreciate your efforts, what a pleasant surprise!

Not buying it, Nanami-obāchan comments: So you didn't want to meet your favorite actress of all time … really ?!

Knowing her mother-in-law, Anna smiles and says: It would have been nice … but I'm more than happy with this … Getting a personalized signature is amazing .. It makes up for being unable to meet Mio!

Kioshi looks away trying to compose himself … He himself didn't know he was going there until they arrived … he was surprised himself … so he looked away and he witnesses the very person they just talked about enter the Restaurant, so he quickly looks away and hides his face using the menu saying: I wonder what I should order?!

Kyoko and her mother enter the restaurant and walk to their group who were waiting for them

Noticing her son's sudden action, Nanami-obāchan looks at the mother-daughter duo, and says: Oh my, isn't that Mio ?!

Anna looks at the duo in surprise, but she didn't look excited, she was more dejected and troubled, although Saena didn't remember her from the hospital .. she did meet her face to face with her husband, so she really didn't want to be noticed by her

_**Table: Kyoko and Co. **_

Kyoko and her mother get seated with their group, they spoke with each other, while taking a look at the menu

Ren notices that Kyoko isn't cheerful as she was earlier and tires to cheer her up say: This place has your favorite dish Mogami-san !

Kyoko eyes sparkle in excitement, forgetting the awkward silence between her and her mother moments ago, and says: Hamburger steak with a huge yolk on top ?!

Ren smiles and says: Yes !

Momose comment's: You two know each other very well !

Kijima: well, Ren is an attentive senior to all his juniors, … especially … Kyoko-chan!

Ren looks at him with a warning look not saying anything

Kyoko hears a phone ring and says: Mom, your phone !

Saena doesn't respond, because again, her mind was somewhere else, she was still dejected and unable to get that man's face out of her mind … she was angry and upset but she couldn't express it or show that to her daughter

Kyoko touched her mother shoulder again, and says: Mom, your phone is ringing !

Being touched by Kyoko, for some reason comforted Saena, she looked at Kyoko with relieved look and says: did you say something?

Kyoko: Your phone is ringing … perhaps it's work?!

Saena excuses herself and walks away …. not noticing the Miyasaki couple she walks by them, and stands nearby at an empty area and answers her phone

_**Table: Miyasaki Family **_

Both Kioshi and Anna reacted in a suspicious way … seeing Saena come their way freaked them out to some extent … they were able to hear her talk on the phone, and feared she would reveal her identity to Nanami, who knew the name of lawyer, but not how she looked

Saena answers her phone saying: This is Mogami, what is that matter … Yes, … we are together .. everything went well, …. No, why ? ….. Let's not talk about this … ok … I see, … I think we should go with your plan … no … I don't have any … now ? … that isn't possible … we are having lunch with her friends … I can meet you later today .. No, I will come alone .. because, I don't want to worry her …. She's already on her guard … I know … I will figure it out on my own .. ok, then … I will call you when I'm on my way … ok, take care until then .. ( Hangs up )

Saena still standing there starts typing and texting someone, not returning to her table yet

Kioshi makes sure his face isn't seen by her, he kept trying to position himself in a way that will prevent Saena from seeing him on her way back to her table

Nanami-obāchan remembers that her son mentioned someone who had a similar name, so she wonders to herself ( Mogami? …. Was it that lawyer he talked about yesterday … wait .. was it Megumi or Mogami?)

Anna felt a little anxious, but she did her best not to bring attention to herself … she knew her mother-in-law might catch on if she acted suspicious

Trying to ease the tension in the surrounding atmosphere, Kioshi helps his boys choose something off the menu as the waiter comes to take their orders

While his mother was talking to the waiter, Kioshi peeks at Kyoko and notices she was looking their way … but she was looking at her mother with a concerned look on her face

Saena sighs heavily and slumps herself on the wall behind her, she didn't know what to do anymore … seeing that man again ruined her mood, especially since he came so close to her daughter … she couldn't control her emotions, so she stayed there spacing out

_**Table: Kyoko and Co. **_

As they wait for the waiter to come, they had interesting conversations about their next jobs

Ren however felt out of it, he noticed that Kyoko was a little off, she looked concerned about her mother, as she waited for her return … he did notice however that Saena wasn't particularly cold to Kyoko, she even looked at peace when Kyoko Touched her … which was opposite in the past … as young Kyoko told him that her mother's doesn't even allow her to touch her since she was somehow cursed

Yashiro caught up to it too, he noticed Kyoko wasn't as active in the conversation, and everyone on the table were soon to catch on, so he thought he should try to distract her, but before he could, someone talked

Speaking loudly, Kijima asked : Kyoko-chan … I was wondering something … Your mother isn't married ?

Everyone on that table turn their heads towards him while staring daggers, he sounded rude and he was speaking about a topic he had no business speaking about

Kyoko: …

Although he knew others were judging him, he continued: Seeing how Gorgeous your mother is, I wonder how your father looked … since you are … sorry to say this … but you as Kyoko are so plain …. Yet when make-up is applied, you transform Magically !

Ren was stunned with how Kijima can be so careless, while Yashiro looked like he was about to pull his hair out in madness … this man can't even control himself and went on to ask things he shouldn't even be concerned with

Momose did notice that Ren and Yashiro were very uncomfortable … while she did know that Kijima was out of line, Ren's reaction made her aware that the topic about Kyoko's father was a Taboo subject

Trying not to sound offended, Kyoko answered: I Don't have one … so I don't know !

Kijima: you don't …. I feel bad for you … naturally … A Dad is the most important parent in a girl's life … he is always the protector and you always hear things like .. Daddy's little girl !

Kyoko felt clueless, she didn't have one so she wouldn't know, so she said: well, I don't really mind not having one, … since men can't be trusted !

Offended, Kijima acted dramatic saying : you don't trust us?! …. How could you …. I always thought you were an interesting person … but now I'm truly hurt !

Kyoko corrected herself because she felt like what she said might have offended Ren and Yashiro and said : Not all men can be trusted … I didn't mean you … or Tsuraga-san & Yashiro-san … Sorry I misspoke !

Staying on the topic, Kijima went on saying : I see, but I guess you do mistrust men, which is why you rejected me !

Momose interjected saying: You asked her out?!

Kijima: Yes, at the party .. But even after paying for the whole make over … she still rejected me

Embarrassed, Kyoko looked down without commenting on the subject

Momose: I think Kyoko is too pure to go out with a play-boy like you ! … besides, I think she is better suited with someone else …. ( looking at Ren for a few seconds, trying to get the message across )

Ren looked at her and smiled letting her know that he is thankful to her … he respected her and was happy she is supportive of a possible relationship between himself and Kyoko

Saena at this point found her strength and returned to the table … soon after they ordered their food

Kyoko ordered her favorite dish of all time, Saena ordered the same since she had no time to look over the menu … Ren also ordered the same dish, because he personally liked it as well. The others ordered different dishes and waited for their food to come

_**Table: Miyasaki Family **_

At this table, the three boys ordered a hamburger steak as well, since they saw it an anime and they always wanted to try it

The adults got themselves some seafood dishes and enjoyed them greatly

_**Table: Kyoko and Co. **_

Kyoko was enjoying her food so much, that everyone on the table found her cute, she was almost a grown women, but she enjoyed her food like she always did in the past, it was her favorite after all

Ren smiled fondly, remembering some of his childhood moments with her …. That smile didn't go unnoticed by Yashiro or Momose, who are now two of the biggest supporters of Ren and Kyoko being a couple

Saena ate her food quietly, and trying to talk herself into calming down, the last thing she wanted was to hurt Kyoko

Kijima started talking again and said: I can totally see a Fairy here!

Kyoko sprung up hearing that and she looked around with huge excited eyes saying: where ?! … where is it ? …. where is the Fairy ?!

Ren looked at her and he almost burst out laughing … although he knew she still believed they existed, her reaction was hilarious …. He pinched himself so hard in order to hold himself

Saena looked at Kyoko with a complicated expression, she couldn't understand why she still believed in such creature … she was 17 … she looked away trying to stop herself from laughing .. after all Kyoko's reaction was very funny … after she managed to stop herself .. she looked at Ren with a judgmental look that gave him the vibe that she was thinking (It's probably your fault she still believed they exist)

_**Table: Miyasaki Family **_

Kioshi managed to sneak a few looks at the table where kyoko's is sitting, because almost everyone in the place looked at them .. they were stars, yet they sat in there eating like normal people

When Kyoko stood up looking for the fairy, the whole place burst out laughing … including Kioshi and his family … it was bizarre that a teenager her age would still believe in such creatures

That made his mother however judge her negatively … saying it's stupid a girl her age got excited for something like that .. however his wife's reaction was the opposite, she thought it was cute … she should believe whatever she wants as long as it makes her happy

The boys found it funny, but nice … it made them feel like they can relate to her .. since they also liked things like that … not really fairies .. but they did believe in magic and dragon, which they thought is close enough !

_**Table: Kyoko and Co. **_

Upset, Kyoko says: I don't see one! … you lied!

Kijima: I was talking about you ! …. You're the fairy!

Shocked, but pleased, Kyoko asked cheerfully : So are you saying I'm Subhuman ?!

Hearing that, Ren had a tough time composing himself … people would usually find it insulting being called subhuman, but Kyoko was so excited and she asked so cheerfully it was so painful to not laugh

Surprisingly Momose agreed and she even added: I think Tsuraga-san is also one !

Confused, Saena asked: Does everyone here believe in Fairies ?

Momose answered: We don't mean real fairies … we mean Showbiz fairies … it refers to the actors who can transform into any character they play … its very rare … but Tsuraga-san and Kyoko can do it perfectly !

Saena looked at Ren for a second and whispered to herself : So you're a fairy after all !

Kyoko: Come to think Amamiya-san mentioned a fairy and it turn out to be Tsuraga-san!

Ren looked at her worried, a part of him didn't want her to figure it out on her own, he wanted to tell her himself about the whole thing in the best way possible .. when he gets the chance

They continued eating food and enjoyed a fun conversation … which helped ease Saena's stress and made her forget herself in the moment … for the first time, she enjoyed being out with her daughter and laughing with her friends

_**Table: Miyasaki Family **_

As they finished their meal before the other table ( kyoko's table ), Kioshi made it clear he wanted to leave as soon as they were done … and they did, once he paid the bill, they left right away … Kioshi was relieved since he wasn't spotted be Saena

His kids were a little confused by their father's actions, but they went along with it not knowing what was really going on

But his mother was even more suspicious, so she planned to get answers as soon as she can!

* * *

_**(That night - In the Grand-Jewel Hotel )**_

After putting the kids to bed, Anna joined her husband back in the room, but before she can discuss anything, her mother-in-law made a surprise visit, to talk about what she was suspicious about all afternoon

However, not all the boys were asleep, Hiroki the oldest wasn't tired, and he was really concerned about his mother, fearing his grandmother said something mean which made her not so excited about her gift … so he went into their room without being noticed … he overheard the whole conversation which shocked him to his core

Nanami-obāchan: What's up with you two … what the hell are you hiding?!

Kioshi: What are you taking about mom?

Nanami-obāchan: I'm not stupid … I can tell your acting off … not normal … unusual .. don't think you can fool me … I noticed many things, don't make me mention them all!

Kioshi: Mom, let's just enjoy this vacation, ok? …. Let's not talk about useless things!

Nanami-obāchan: Useless things? … are you sure I'm talking nonsense? … I'm your mother and I know you like I know the back of my hand!

Kioshi gulped knowing he can't fool his mother, he said: I will tell you once I can confirm it, ok?

Nanami-obāchan : Confirm what?

Kioshi: I don't want to talk about it until I'm sure … so please let it go for now, ok?

Nanami-obāchan: That's Not happening … I demand to know what is going on .. what's your little secret? …. Do you know Anna?!

Anna looked away refusing to speak … she didn't want to be involved … she feared this women and what she could do

Going against his original decision, Kioshi confesses: That lawyer was in the Restaurant … the one I met over a week ago … Ok?

Still suspicious, Nanami-obāchan thinks to herself ( is it that Megumi women .. no .. it was Mogami … that women on the phone .. the mother of that fatherless actress .. wait what?! )

shocked by the conclusion she reached, Nanami asks: Were you intimate with that women?!

Anna thought to herself ( she figured it out? … that fast?! )

Not wanting to admit it, Kioshi just looked away, which technically made it look like he gave himself away .. not denying was the same as confirming!

Nanami-obāchan: What the hell were you thinking ?! … Being intimate with a mere lawyer?

Bothered, Anna defended: She is a respected lawyer! … why are you looking down at her?!

Nanami-obāchan: Who cares about that women … she's a loose lawyer who doesn't even deserve to be called one … how can she seduce me son … that whore!

Shocked by that, Anna looks at her husband … hoping her well speak up

Fearful, Kioshi just nodded … he didn't want to refute his mother, no matter what she said, right or wrong … he just let her say what's on her mind

Disappointed, Anna says: You can't say that …. You don't even know her to judge her like that!

Nanami-obāchan: Why are you so defensive of her?

Anna: Because Kioshi did her wrong and you know it … you took advantage of her and took the files … you don't know if she suffered or not .. but you only assume he's innocent ! .. you're a women too, can't you at least consider the other sides feelings?!

Nanami-obāchan: That's very bold of you to say .. we are talking about my dear son here, he is the apple of my eye, nothing he does is wrong … so No ! … I could care less about other women when the matter comes to my own son, and you know that !

Anna: I frankly dislike it when people talk trash about others behind their back … Seeing that women's expression made me realize that she was really hurt .. you never know .. he could have ruined her life!

Worried about his wife, Kioshi tried to calm both sides down saying: let's stop this .. it's late !

Nanami-obāchan: Shut up Anna … I don't care about your opinion … Kioshi … you didn't answer me! …. Did that loose whore seduce you ?

Kioshi: No Mom … I was the one who made the moves … and yes we were intimate .. I was able to gain her trust by treating her like a boyfriend should … so it was normal we did it!

Nanami-obāchan demanded : Tell me you used protection !

Upset that her husband didn't even stand by her side, and ignored everything they talked about the week before, Anna answered sharply while staring at him: He obviously didn't !

Kioshi gulped again and said in his defense: I didn't think anything of it, she never protested wanting to use protection .. it never crossed my mind!

Furious, Anna said : You coward ! … Don't blame the women! … you must take responsibility of your own actions!

Ashamed, Kioshi knew his wife had a point, he was the one who initiated all the moves, and although Saena wasn't unwilling, he just enjoyed himself while he was at it … he did feel bad that everything his wife said last week was discarded because when it comes to his mom, he usually only listens and follows

Although she was ready to defend her son against his own wife, she was curious about one thing, so Nanami-obāchan asked: So that fatherless actress is your daughter?

Kioshi: I don't know … I'm not sure !

Nanami-obāchan: why didn't you ask her when you met ?!

Kioshi: I did ask about her daughter, but she shut me up, saying her private life is none of my business, so I couldn't ask any further!

Nanami-obāchan: You should've said something when I came … I could have confronted her in the restaurant … what a waste of a chance .. She was right there .. you should've approached her and asked her straight to her face, " Is this my child" … is it that hard ?!

Anna: He can't do that! … Do you want him to make a scene ?

Nanami-obāchan : I honestly don't care if it causes a scene or not … If that child is my granddaughter, then we have every right to know !

Supporting his mother, Kioshi agreed saying: I highly suspect she's mine .. so I do think she should've said something at least … I know she doesn't want to have anything to do with me, but if that girl is my daughter, I want to be a father to her !

Upset, Anna: Wow … last week you told me you wanted nothing to do with her, hoping she's not yours, but when your mother says something your just right on board, you're seriously a hypocrite !

Defending himself, Kioshi argues: You pointed it out to me to begin with … besides all the evidence till now points out that she's mine … so why can't I finally admit it … I can't deny it no more ! … she's 17 … and the only man her mother was around at that time was me … so realistically she's mine!

Feeling that her husband was turning against her, Anna argues back: You said you won't admit until your 100% sure … as in when she confirms it !

Kioshi: Then I will go and confirm it !

Nanami-obāchan: You're not going without me … I need to meet that women and let her know who is the boss here!

Kioshi: I can handle it on my own mom!

Nanami-obāchan: Nope … all three of us are going to meet her and find out the truth!

Anna: I won't go! … don't drag me into this!

Nanami-obāchan: You will come … so you can hear it straight from that women's mouth … in the end, you will take responsibility for her anyway!

Shocked and confused, Anna asks: What do you mean by that ?

Nanami-obāchan: If she's Kioshi's daughter .. then you the failure of a women ….

Stunned by his mother's straight forward insult Kioshi interrupts her saying : My wife is a fine women, you might disagree on many things, but she's not a failure

Nanami-obāchan: She failed to give me a granddaughter … letting another women do it for her .. having not one but 3 miscarriage … she's faulty !

Offended, Anna looks away and tries to hold herself from crying

Kioshi didn't defend his wife this time, he knew it was useless .. He decided to make it up to her when his mother leaves them alone

Nanami-obāchan: When it's confirmed if Kyoko the actress is my granddaughter … you will become her step-mother and I expect you to treat her well !

Frustrated, Anna argues: why should I, she has her own life .. and she has a mother that is raising her well! … I'm not needed!

Nanami-obāchan: So are you saying that my son should leave you for that women and she should raise your boys for you?

Enraged, Anna loses it, so she shouts: why are you saying that ?

Kioshi: Anna calm down!

Nanami-obāchan: Why I say that, you ask? … it's either you or her! … I don't want my grandchildren to be scattered around the world … they will all be raised around me! … and if she is really Kioshi's … we already missed 17 years of her life … we deserve to take her away from her greedy mother!

Anna was astonished, she believed that her mother-in-law completely lost it … so she storms out of the living room and slams the bedroom door, locks it and cries !

Kioshi: Mom … you took it too far!

Nanami-obāchan: Nonsense ! .. she's just overreacting … she act's righteous but she's awful and rude to me … didn't you see how she slammed that door?!

Kioshi imagined he would sleep on the couch tonight … Anna looked really upset .. he knew both women had their differences .. and both of them had right points … but he couldn't help but take his mother's side, since she was the one who raised him that way

Nanami-obāchan: Tell her to calm down … we will talk tomorrow about how to meet that women to confirm and then go from there … Good night !

Kioshi: Good night mom!

Tired Nanami leaves her son's room and heads to bed

Kioshi knocks on the door and say: Honey … open the door … can I talk to you?

Not wanting to see him, Anna ignored him … she opened the door threw a pair of pajamas and closed the door shut … suggesting that he will be sleeping on the couch tonight

Hiroki was utterly shocked learning that his father might have a daughter with someone other than his mother … he also learned his mother had another miscarriage

He was stunned to know that the actress he met today may be his half-sister, unsure how to feel about it, he decided to think about it later

He was angry that his grandmother treated his mother so badly … He decided to talk to his mother tomorrow and comfort her .. and considered treating his father and his grandmother as his potential enemies !

* * *

_**Author notes: **_

**Chapter 7 ends here ! **

What did you think of the meeting with Shotaro .. What about Nanami, what do you think of her as a mother-in-law ? and did Anna do the right thing?

Comedy and Drama … more to come … hopefully you found this chapter a little funny.

Thank you all for reading this chapter and thank you for your support

Reviews are much appreciated

Until next time ! Jane !


	8. Chapter 8

Hello Everyone,

I don't own Skip Beat, Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei does, So I give her all credit for the original Story, While I own this fan-fiction – My first about Skip Beat

** There will be some time skips to fit the story timeline – and avoid anything unnecessary **

* * *

**Chapter 8: Troubled**

_**(That night - Takarada's office)**_

Takarada sat in his office thinking about a lot of things concerning Kyoko and her mother

He had people go after Kyoko and watch her every move, for both safety and observation reasons. He had told her mother he would do so

In some the reports he received, he noticed that Kyoko was very happy moving in with her mother, until a week ago. it has only been around two weeks, so seeing that one week was ok and the next wasn't, worried him … He was told that Kyoko seemed down and not as cheerful ... but that changed as well, because when he met them at office, they seemed to get along.

He has infiltrated the staff of the "Dark moon" Signing … and came across something that bothered him ... he also managed to talk to another staff member who confirmed what he thought he saw

What bothered him was the huge shift in Kyoko's mother's mood … she was very friendly and close to Kyoko … but then at the end of the event … she seemed cold and distant … he couldn't see much since he had to pretend to be a staff and had been assigned jobs that kept him away from the main event for the most part ... so he tried to talk to someone, and he managed

The make-up artist who took care of Mio's scar talked to him and told him that Saena was nice and was even interested in what Kyoko was doing … their relationship seemed sweet … but when it came time to remove the scar … she just sat in a corner and looked drained … as if she saw a ghost

Knowing Ren was busy at that event … he called his manager, Yashiro … for answers … because when he passed them in the main hall, he saw Yashiro speaking to Saena … so he was his best option to figure out what happen.

Yashiro was sitting in his apartment after dropping Ren off and was getting ready for bed, since Ren had a few projects to take care early in the morning … he heard his phone ring so he picked it up and said: Yes, this is Yashiro!

Takarada: Yashiro-kun … how have you been?

Yashiro: I'm alright!

Takarada: good! … I have a few questions for you!

Yashiro: Go ahead!

Takarada: How is Kyoko … is she doing well? …. I was told something happened and she looked a little off lately … but when I saw her a few days ago, she looked fine!

Yashiro: Kyoko? … well it's true she was feeling a little down … even Ren noticed, but she didn't open up to us … so we didn't ask … she did become cheerful however! … I don't think there is much of a problem now … maybe she managed to figure it out on her own!

Takarada: Don't lie to me Yashiro!

Yashiro: what … lie? …. I wouldn't do that!

Takarada: You left out today! …. Her mother even came to the signing ... but I heard that she changed from nice to cold within 4 hours!

Yashiro: ah that!

Takarada: that? …. Tell me what you know young man?!

Yashiro: Well, I don't really know exactly what happened … Mogami-san's mood suddenly changed …. And she was down for a while … but at lunch she changed again and looked better ... although there were some moments where she looked like she was lost in thought!

Takarada: I don't think that your telling me the complete truth here … what are you hiding?!

Yashiro: what do you mean?!

Takarada: You were standing next to her … tell me what you know … maybe I can help!

Yashiro: I don't think any of us can help . it's seemed like an issue Mogami-san was dealing with on her own … she didn't even confide to Kyoko as far as I know!

Takarada: That's all?

Yashiro: well, if you want me to be completely honest ... I did notice something ... but I'm not sure if I can talk about it!

Takarada: Spit it out! … tell me!

Yashiro: Well, I don't know if I'm wrong … but I saw her staring at some guy … he seemed to have recognized her … and he backed off … he stayed away while his kids came forward to get autographs

Takarada: A man with his kids caught her attention? … that's awfully vague!

Yashiro: I asked her if I should remove him, and she pretend not to know what I was talking about ... I'm 75% that it was him who caused her behavior to change

Takarada: what about the 25%?!

Yashiro: I'm not sure … but maybe because his kids came close … I heard them talk in English, they looked foreign to me … or at least half Japanese

Takarada: So, what do you think about that … why did this man suddenly cause such problem?

Yashiro: I personally prefer not to assume anything

Takarada: I see … Thanks Yashiro-kun … I will figure out how to go from here … take care!

Yashiro: no problem … good night …

But he thought to himself (Ren is going to kill me)

Takarada sat down after going to his desk and picking up some files and thought: Did the father finally make his appearance visible … was she right after all … about seeing him then? … it's not looking good right now … is this bad news I wonder?!

He felt that something was going to happen … he wasn't sure what, but he vowed that he will be on their side against anyone that will try to hurt them … he decided to keep watch for now … hoping he doesn't have to interfere so soon

* * *

_**(Saena's Apartment)**_

Saena sat in bed with her files in hand … she was trying to busy herself from thinking about a certain someone ... as she did sense that Kyoko was aware that something was wrong ... she didn't know how to talk about it … so she tried to focus on her work

Coming out of the bathroom, Kyoko finished applying her skin-care … she headed to the bed and sat down

Saena: are they going to pick you up tomorrow?

Kyoko: No … I am planning to go to school actually!

Saena: I see … so you're going to turn in that form?

Kyoko: Yes … Hopefully it's not too late!

Saena: I will take you there then!

Kyoko knew that if she refused it will cause them to be distant so she just agreed and started packing her school bag to have it ready for tomorrow, her phone rang ... so she answers it saying: Hello, …. Tsuraga-san?

Ren: Mogami-san … Do you have a minute?

Kyoko: Yes!

Ren: I hope I'm not interrupting anything!

Kyoko: No … not at all … I was just finished getting my things ready to go to school tomorrow

Ren: Yes … I remember that you told Yashiro he didn't need to pick you up tomorrow

Kyoko: Since I was able to do all my work today … without much NG's … I managed to finish all the scene and so I don't have to go to set tomorrow!

Ren: your improving a lot … you should be proud of yourself!

Kyoko: Thank you Tsuraga-san!

Ren: Any way … may I speak to you about something!

Kyoko: Go ahead!

Ren: I just wanted to apologize about today … I felt horrible abou ….

Shocked, Kyoko interrupted him saying: You don't need to apologize for anything Tsuraga-san ... I was very happy Today! … The signing went well, and I had my favorite dish … I don't understand why you would apologize to me!

Ren: Kijima said some awful things to you, but no one stopped him … I would have said something … but we were in a public place ... so I became a coward by saying nothing!

Kyoko: Tsuraga-san! …. Don't say that! … it's not your fault … it's Kijima-san who's wrong ... well he's just acting like himself as usual .. it didn't bother me at all … I think that if you said something … I might actually be troubled … so thank you for not doing so !

Ren thought to himself ( She would be troubled if I said something … why ?!) …

a minute passed by in silence

Kyoko: Tsuraga-san ?! … are you there ?

Ren: Ah Yes .. sorry ..

Feeling troubled that Ren apologized not once but twice, Kyoko said: you don't have to apologize to me … it's really not your fault !

Ren clenched his fest and said to himself : If we were somewhere more private … I would have beat him to a pulp

Freaking out … Kyoko shouted: Tsuraga-san ! … Violence is not the answer !

Shocked Saena stared at Kyoko … not knowing what they are talking about .. she was worried especially since the word violence was mentioned !

Shocked by the words that came out of his mouth … he only meant to think them to himself … Ren thought to himself ( what ? .. did I just say out loud ?)

Kyoko: Are you acting like Nii-san again ?!

Ren: What ?!

Kyoko: The President told me … were going to play the heel siblings one more time!

Ren: I heard about it from him Yesterday

Kyoko: Perhaps Nii-san is mad by what Kijima-san said, and want's to knock him out .. but that's a bad idea !

Ren: I'm not acting like Cain right now!

Kyoko: You're not ?! … then why would the kind and polite Tsuraga-san say something only Cain would?

Ren: Because we are the same person?! … I'm sorry … let me rephrase that … I wouldn't have left him without saying anything if we weren't in a public setting !

Kyoko: I don't get it … why ?! …. I told you not to worry about it … you don't have to feel guilty about that … I don't expect you to say anything anyway !

Ren: That's where the problem lies … I don't act as I should … you don't want me to act because you don't expect me to … and would be troubling if I do !

Kyoko: I get that his behavior bothers you … since he asked some personal questions .. and said I look plain and all … but I don't mind really … he isn't completely wrong ..and he did apologize!

Ren: It's still very rude … and even if you don't mind his behavior … it doesn't make it right .. and I was wrong for not saying something sooner .. I just wasn't sure I was going to be able to control my temper then and there !

Kyoko blushes at thought that Ren got mad on her behalf … she really didn't think it was necessary, but deep down it moved her deeply, that caused one of the locks Kyoko tried to relock her love box with, to unlock and drop … Kyoko wasn't able to keep that box locked because of him and his sweet talk

Ren: I normally won't allow others to say rude things like that … sure it's him .. and he acts like that all the time .. I should expect him to say rude things … but he was very Impolite .. asking about you mother … and father … and insulting you in the process !

Kyoko: I already said it's ok … and that he isn't too far off, I am normally viewed as normal and plain for the most part … I heard it many times … from many different people!

Ren: I get your point … but I disagree !

Kyoko: Disagree ?!

Ren took a deep breath and confidently said: Sure, make-up has its magic … but I don't think it transforms you particularly … Your good as you are .. and make-up only helps enhance your beauty … don't listen to people who can't see what I see !

Stunned Kyoko turns beet red, she couldn't believe Ren was complimenting her that much .. it made her feel good … but it also scared her terribly … she still couldn't handle it when he said something that made her feel like she was special to him

Ren: I know this might sound weird coming from me .. but that's how I truly feel … I'm not sure which action will affect you so I'm always in a dilemma!

Still stunned Kyoko says: why are you saying all this Tsuraga-san .. it's not like you … Are you drunk or something ?!

Ren: Drunk.. why? … I haven't even touched any alcoholic drink in the past month!

Not being able to handle it, Kyoko changes the subject immediately : Don't you have work very early tomorrow ?!

Ren: I do … but I …..

Kyoko interrupts: you should head to bed … I need to sleep to .. I will talk to you later !

Ren: Wait !

Kyoko hangs up and slumps down on the bed … she wasn't sure how to react … he was being way too caring .. too nice … her heart was beating so fast that her head started to spin with wild thoughts

She talked to herself saying: Tsuraga-san … if you continue to do that … I will completely lose it, seriously …. Why do you have to be so nice … I will get the wrong Idea and then … and then ….

Saena looked at Kyoko … she figured out that Kyoko was nervous … her actions and words point that out … it was clear to her that she liked him too

Love, …. Yes … this word Scared them…. They both found it hard to love again … after being hurt like that … Saena never opened her heart again ... she rejected everyone, even her own child ... she couldn't say she loved Kyoko … not yet … because she still thought she was uncapable of loving anyone … at least not yet

Kyoko was also still unable to love, not after what Shotaro did, although her suffering is nowhere near her mothers, she still had negative thoughts about it and she has yet to graduate from that doomed love me section … she somewhat believed that she might be stuck there forever

Not wanting to get involved, Saena ignores the topic of love, however when Kyoko mentioned the heel siblings, the topic interested her to some extent

So, she asked innocently: what's going on?

Surprised, Kyoko jumped when her mother asked

Kyoko: Nothing … it's nothing! … Kijima-san said things that Tsuraga-san thought was rude ... so he apologized about that … although he didn't need to!

Saena: I see … so why did you think he would be violent then?

Kyoko: He mentioned something about hitting him!

Saena: …

Kyoko: Tsuraga-san isn't a violent person at all …

Saena: what about Cain heel ... is he violent?

Kyoko: well …

Saena: He plays a role of a murderer in the movie … but is Cain his character supposed to be violent too? … your president told me about it ... so you don't have to be worried about answering one question!

Kyoko: well, he should be overprotective of his little sister … so yeah ... he's kind of violent to everyone but me … Setsuka!

Saena: So, are you going to stay together during that week or two?

Shy, Kyoko faced flushed, so she just nodded yes

Saena still interested in how Kyoko managed to fool Ren, when she's acting all shy and nervous ... its was very obvious to her … but why didn't that man figure it out … he, who lived with her in the same hotel room for some time didn't have an idea about her feelings, so she asked: and how did you manage that … you look so shy just talking about it … are you just good at acting … good enough to trick him ?

Nervous, Kyoko could only ask: trick him?

Saena: Never mind … forget it!

Anxious, Kyoko was relieved her mother didn't stress her question

Saena: Anyhow … you should go to sleep!

Kyoko: Ok!

Putting her papers away, Saena says: please turn off the lights!

Kyoko: ok …. (she turns off the lights and goes to sleep)

Saena was still awake thinking of many things ... but one thing really bothered her ... that man coming close to Kyoko scared her ... and although she thought she had no right to be so protective of her daughter after leaving her behind ... she was still fearful that her father will take her away

Kyoko was also still awake … her heart beat so fast she felt anxious … she thought she needed to avoid Ren in order to close the locks he opened today … he was the one man who was able to move her … when Kijima said she was beautiful ... she didn't feel the same way ... her heart didn't feel special ... but with Ren ... anything nice he says gets her … and today was almost too much for her

A while later …. Kyoko was finally able to sleep since her heart calmed down a little ... she comforted herself saying that he only cares about her since she's his junior … he was in love with someone, she knew that for a fact ... but it wasn't Kana-san or Morizumi Kimiko … so who was it?

When Saena noticed that Kyoko was asleep, Saena got out of bed and left her bedroom … she sat in the living room quietly ... she couldn't sleep … everything she did was not easing her discomfort ... her heart felt heavy … as if the storm was just about to start ... she didn't know what to expect ... she was lost

Her tears got the better of her … she couldn't hold it anymore … she felt like her world was ending … her peaceful days were over … she didn't want to think negatively … but it's the only thing she knows ... the man of her nightmares is back … although she never hated him in the past ... she was really upset … he sounded very ignorant … she recalled the whole conversation and tears started falling

At 2:30 am, Kyoko woke up … she wasn't really a light sleeper ... but maybe because her heart didn't really settle down enough ... she wasn't able to sleep deeply ... she noticed her mother wasn't in bed ... she got up and got closer to the open door

Using the Ninja skills, she acquired from training … she didn't make any noise … but she could hear crying … her mother cried hard … it worried her … she wasn't sure what to do

Troubled, Kyoko returned to bed wondering (what happened, is it really work? ... sure, she went to a meeting with Todoh-san … but did things go bad ... is there a huge issue ... or is it me ... did I open I wound she can't close? … I troubled her I'm sure ... but is this because of me ... she said it wasn't me ... she's usually honest with me .… so … what is it?)

The crying stopped and a figure came closer to the room … her mother came in, took some clothes and entered the bathroom … then a stream of water can be heard ... she was taking a shower

Saena entered the shower without taking any clothes off ... she just needed to cool off and a cold shower sounded like a good idea … but not even ice cold water was able to freeze her worries away … her anger was only increasing … he dared to come … and brought his wife with him like she was nothing ... he may have apologized ... but it wasn't really for her ... he did it for his family … why now … why ?!

She didn't really care about his wife much ... she didn't sense anything bad from her ... she seemed like a kind person … but she didn't know ... she couldn't really judge her, since she misjudged him and ruined everything in the past

Saena finished after 30 minutes … she came out and laid on the bed … her thoughts kept her up until the early hours of the morning … she finally slept … but she didn't have long ... she needs to wake up soon enough to drive Kyoko to school and go to work

* * *

_**(Next Day – Saena's apartment)**_

Saena woke up, forcing herself out of bed … she cleaned up in the bathroom ... and came out to find that Kyoko prepared her favorite kind of breakfast … she sat down and asked: why did you cook this?

Kyoko: It's your favorite isn't it? ... I thought it would cheer you up a little ... since you seemed down yesterday ... I don't mean to intrude … I just hope you're ok! … with work or whatever it is

Saena smiled and said: Thank you for being considerate ... it's just some adult things ... nothing for you to be worried about!

Kyoko: Can I be of any help?

Saena looked at Kyoko, who couldn't hide her concern and said: I'm sorry … but you can't help with this problem … but thank you for your concern ... don't worry to much!

Kyoko: I see … but if you ever need to talk to me about it … I wouldn't mind giving you my time and listen … sometimes … I find it comfortable to voice my concern … or just cry it out!

Saena: I will handle it … just eat your breakfast … you don't want to be late!

Kyoko: Ok

The two ate their breakfast in silence … Kyoko although less concerned ... she was still worried about her mother and her wellbeing … she was convinced it's not about her personally, but she was still worried she might do or say something that may make it worse

Saena drove Kyoko to her school, met the teacher who was responsible for her and they gave her the filled and signed forms … the teacher said that she will begin Kyoko's transition to her new class right away … She saw Kyoko go to her new class and made sure everything was ok with her, and then left for work

* * *

_**(Viride Law Office) **_

Kioshi and his mother came early to see if they can meet Saena, ... Anna however, stayed with the boys and refused to go with them, … they were walking around the parking area, knowing that the office will open soon, they came close to the back entrance

Saena Arrived at her office just in time … she got out of her car and sighed heavily ... she was ok in the morning … she was still tired from not getting enough sleep ... but what made her uncomfortable is coming back to work ... that man coming here ruined her mood ... just remembering him got on her nerves

Kioshi and his mother spotted Saena standing next to her car ... they got closer to get a better look, and it seemed like they were spying on her

When the image of that man's face flashed in Saena's mind, she slammed the door with anger ... which surprised Todoh-san … who was walking towards her

Todoh: Didn't get enough sleep last night?

Saena: Todoh-san … what are you doing here?

Confused, Todoh answers: I came to work … what about you? … am I supposed to be somewhere else?!

Saena: No …

Todoh: Don't worry … we won't let them turn it back on us ... we have all the evidence we need

Depressed, Saena answers: Don't give them to me … The evidence … I might end up losing them … just like back then!

Concerned, Todoh asks suspiciously: what was that about?!

Saena: whatever … (she just walks away)

Todoh: Did something happened with Kyoko-chan?

Saena: No, why?

Todoh: Then … what happened … what made you slam the door of your car ... someone as emotionless as you ... wouldn't slam a door like that ... you looked angry!

Bothered, Saena answers: Mind your own business!

Todoh: You changed you know! …. I'm not your enemy here … I'm you ally!

Saena: Can you forget about what just happened … I don't have time for that!

Katagiri-san came behind them and asked: Your awfully late Mogami … your usually here 30 minutes before we open!

Saena: I visited Kyoko's school … I accompanied her while she submitted some important forms

Todoh smiled at her, he was happy she was trying to do motherly things … she changed … but not all of it is positive ... that he was sure of ... but the reason was still unknown to him

Katagiri: So, what made you slam the door? … did anything go wrong?

Saena: No sir … I just remembered something unpleasant

Katagiri: Do you mind explaining it to me in my office … your behavior lately bothers me ... so come to my office, am I clear?

Saena responds while looking down: Yes

Todoh noticed that Saena looked troubled … when Kyoko was mentioned she didn't look upset, but when they mentioned her slamming the door ... she shifted … it was clear to him that something happens… but it's not about Kyoko … not directly at least

All three of them entered the building together

Kioshi and his mother looked at each other …. Kioshi thought to himself (what happen, is she mad because I came to the signing? …. And that man is awfully close to her, ... it sorts of bothers me)

Nanami of the other hand though (I guess we can't meet her today … but … it seems like she's a bad lawyer … if she's unable to handle stress, she should just stay home)

After putting down her things … Saena composed herself and went to her boss's office ... she confessed to him what happened ... and he was very understanding … yet he warned her ... if she needed help … she should ask him or someone she trust … like Todoh-san ... she agreed and went back to work

* * *

_**(That Night – Saena's Apartment) **_

Saena felt a little better after speaking with Katagiri-san … he knew her better than most people, maybe less then Todoh-san though … but he knew enough to read her mood … he watched her all last week since he heard the secretary gossip about her crying in the meeting room ... he connected the dotes and everything made sense … he also gave her advice going forward

Saena felt thankful to Kyoko's advice ... talking to someone did help … but she still felt that the storm is yet to hit ... it was like the calm before the storm … she couldn't shake that feeling off

Strangely however, ... even though that man came, it actually helped her feel more protective of Kyoko then distant ... she felt comfort from Kyoko … she didn't hate her touch ... she actually felt relieved … which was completely the opposite in the past

Kyoko Returned home after finished her job at TBM … she changed and then sat with her mother, who offered to make tea … he mother making small steps made her happy so she happily accepted

Saena: Are you going to school tomorrow?

Kyoko: Yes, but only in the morning ... I will be meeting Momose-san for a pre-script run … the writer of the script wanted to observe us before he completes the script ... he wanted to get a feel of our personalities or something

Saena: I see ... well, I will take you to school, but you can manage from there like today?

Kyoko: Yes … I can manage ... thank you

Saena: How was your new class?

Kyoko: Not bad … some people stared ... but no one bothered me!

Saena: If anything happens, you can speak to me about it! ... and … well …. thank you!

Confused Kyoko asks: for?

Saena: your advice ... talking to someone does help ... so thank you!

Touched, Kyoko answers: Your welcome … I'm glad it helped ... you do look a lot more relaxed which is comforting!

Still, although they were getting closer and closer, there was still a sense of awkwardness, which caused Saena to change subject whenever she felt stuck and unable to carry the conversation ... she didn't do that to hurt Kyoko ... she just wasn't completely comfortable yet

So, Saena smiles and says: The bath should be just about right … you should go take one …as for myself, I'm going to bed!

Kyoko: Thank you! …. Good night!

After a warm bath Kyoko went to the bedroom and saw that her mother was fast asleep ... she was relieved to see her like that ... since she looked tired … she hoped that everything goes well from now on

* * *

_**(The next Day)**_

Early that Day … Saena drove Kyoko to school and left for work … she was feeling a little bit better, so she was calm and managed to not worry Kyoko

After Attending school, Kyoko left early and rushed to the mall to meet up with Momose who was also on her way there … they arrived in time, and met some of the staff … The script writer told them to act as normally as they would, and that he will observe from a close distance

Momose: Let's go!

Kyoko: yeah!

Momose: What do you usually do?

Kyoko: To be honest, I rarely ever went out with friends like this … besides, Moko-san told me that my idea of a fun day out with a friend was creepy … so I'm clueless

Momose: Kyoko-chan … you're really a mysterious person!

Kyoko: why?

Momose: your funny and kind … cheerful … I'm curious how you grew up … what made you become who you are today?!

Kyoko: ah … well … it's complicated!

Momose: let's go … I will show you how I use to enjoy my days in middle and high school … watch and learn!

Kyoko: alright!

The two girls enjoyed shopping together … they acted like normal high school students … and they had so much fun together … after 2 hours, the script writer figured out how they want to portray them ... he did say that he got all he needed and offered them lunch … they agreed

He told them to meet him at a Café …. And went ahead of them … he needed to talk to some staff members about certain things he wants to include in his final script

Not knowing where the Café the script writer talking about, the girl got lost somehow … so they kept walking around

* * *

_**(In a Different Corner … Same Mall) **_

Anna was there shopping and spending time with her three boys

They were bored in the hotel room and since their father and grandmother were out on their own business, they decided to go out as well

Anna wanted to help Hiroki, her oldest out … he confessed to her that he heard the whole conversation … and learned some unpleasant things … she tried hard to convince him not to say anything and act normal … she knew he had a hard time accepting everything … but she was happy he was acting normal again

Hiroki was still feeling anxious about everything ... he didn't know what it all meant for his family's future … he wanted to forget everything he heard... but couldn't … he felt bad for his mother … his grandmother, who he loved, was awful to her … especially that night, so he wanted to make her feel better

He volunteered to get drinks since his younger siblings were thirsty ... he knew his way around ... he was smart after all ... besides, his Japanese skills were the best amongst his family, He knew more Kanji then his own father … He loved the Japanese language and learned it, hoping that one day he can live in Japan when he grows up.

Walking around … he felt like a foreigner … everything was exciting … he loved his father's country and wanted to experience more of it … He walked around looking for a place that offers drinks …. Found one and went to order some drinks … he paid and waited for the orders to be made

His own drink order was completed first, so he took a sip while he waited for the other orders to be completed … he kept practicing reading the signs around him ... greeting anyone that looks at him ... he knew he looked a little different … given he looked more like his mother who was American ... but he can pass as a Japanese if he dyed his hair a darker shade of brown

While he looked around, he spotted a familiar face … it was Kyoko … walking with another actress he met the other day … they seemed like they were having fun … The memory of hearing that Kyoko might be his half-sister caused him to feel a little anxious … and what made matters worse is that Kyoko looked at him and smiled … he gulped anxiously with odd thoughts running through his head, he didn't notice he dropped his drink, spilling it all over the floor

Kyoko and Momose felt bad, because when he saw them he looked shy and accidently dropped his drink …they thought he was shocked to see actresses walking around like this, …. so, they approached him, wanting to help out

Hiroki stared at them as they came closer and took a step backwards … not knowing what to do ... he decided to wait there … he wanted to know what Kyoko was really like … maybe it's not so bad she's his half-sister … he didn't want his mother to suffer with miscarriages anymore either … so his wish to have a sister might have already been answered

Kyoko: Are you ok?!

Hiroki's thoughts stop … as Kyoko came closer to check on him ... she seemed nice ... but he was too nervous to answer

Momose: maybe he doesn't know Japanese ... he looks like foreigner, doesn't he?

Kyoko: Maybe … (she switched to English) and asked: Are you alright?

Momose: Impressive … you know English Kyoko-chan?

Kyoko: Yes!

Momose: he's still not responding … I wonder … is English also not the right language?

Nervous, Hiroki claimed: I am Japanese … and American ... so I know both languages

Kyoko: I see … you're similar to the boy who came to the signing the other day!

Momose: oh yeah, he does look familiar, now that you mentioned it!

Hiroki: I did go to the signing ... for my mom's birthday … I wanted to gift her the complete collection for your series … and I managed to get the autograph for Mio ... my mom's favorite actress of all time!

Kyoko: So, it's really you … nice to see you again!

Hiroki smiled, and said: I didn't think I would see two famous actors walking so freely ... don't you have paparazzi following you and need bodyguards

Momose: I guess it's different in America... but it's ok in Japan ... Most Japanese people respect that we also have private lives too … actually, we are here for a different project … so we do have people around looking out for us!

Hiroki: oh … that's cool! … that's great to hear!

Kyoko: yup … it does become troublesome as you become more popular and noticed ... but we can manage to live our lives as we wish!

Hiroki: I see!

Kyoko: anyway … are you alright … you dropped your drink!

Hiroki looked down and saw the mess he made and felt embarrassed, he answered: I'm fine … I'm sorry for causing a mess!

Momose: Don't worry about it … I will ask the store manager to handle it

Kyoko: Let's also get him another drink … I feel bad ... he dropped it because of us!

Momose: yeah!

Hiroki: you don't have to!

Kyoko: But, we want to!

Momose asks the staff for help to clean the mess … they also ordered another drink

Kyoko paid for the drink using her own money … beating Momose to the cashier

Momose: I told you I can handle it!

Kyoko: Let's say I'm treating one of my biggest fan's kids!

Momose: fine … as you like!

Kyoko: Here you go … what's your name by the way?

After taking his drink, Hiroki answers: My name is Hiroki!

Momose: What a cute name!

Kyoko: Hiroki-kun … it was nice meeting you! …. Sorry for your spilled drink!

Hiroki: It was nice to meet you too!

Kyoko: well then, we should get going … take care and be careful, ok?!

Hiroki smiles and looks away … he was shy and his face was a little red … he was a teenager, and frankly, interacting with girls was still new to him, he found both girls attractive ... he found that odd, especially since one of them might be his sister

Momose: someone is shy … he's blushing!

Kyoko: Don't tease him Momose-san!

Momose: Sorry … however, I don't think his mother is the only fan …. Say … would you like to take a picture with us? …. I know the other day pictures weren't allowed … but I personally don't mind … do you, Kyoko-chan?

Kyoko: I don't!

Momose: what do you think, Hiroki-kun?

Hiroki: I would love that!

The staff member from the drinks store offered to take the picture for them, so Kyoko stood beside Hiroki, while Momose stood on the other side … they all posed and the picture was takin with Kyoko's phone … since Hiroki left his phone with his younger brother … Kyoko sent him the picture via e-mail

Hiroki had mixed feelings at this moment … Kyoko was standing next to him ... and she was really nice to him … he thought she was cool, and felt happy getting a picture with her

Momose noticed that Hiroki was more interested in Kyoko, so she took a picture of them together as well

Kyoko double checked the e-mail before sending it, … and said: You should have both pictures now!

Hiroki: Thank you! … I appreciate it!

Kyoko smiled and said: alright then … take care!

Momose: we should hurry to meet Endo-san … he is waiting for us!

Hiroki: Sorry ... I must have delayed you!

Kyoko: No problem … he had things to do first! ... but we should really get going ... take care Hiroki-kun

Momose: bye … nice meeting you again ... tell your mother we said hello!

Hiroki: I will, Bye! … (He bowed to them as the waved and left)

After they left … Hiroki picked up all the drinks and returned to the store where his mother and brothers were waiting

Hayato and Hokuto were excited … they took their drinks happily

Anna: what took you so long … I was worried about you … I almost left to look for you

Hayato: But I stopped her telling her that if you get back and were not here you would panic, since you let me borrow your phone

Hiroki: Can I have it back?

Hayato: sure!

Anna looked at her son, and sighed … she was just happy he was back and safe … she was just worried because he took longer than she expected

Hiroki: I got it … Yes!

Anna: what did you get?

Holding up his phone, He shows his mother the picture of him with Momose and Kyoko

Anna: You met her?

Hiroki: Yeah … I was shocked I dropped my drink ... so she bought me a drink to replace the spilled one … she was super nice!

Anna smiled and said: That's nice of her!

Hiroki: Yeah, … she sorts of remembered me from the signing. and although I told her she didn't have to get me a new drink, she insisted, and said that since you're her fan, it's her way of thanking you by treating me ... they both felt bad because they knew I dropped it when I saw them

Anna: I see, …. Well, then … let's get going … I want to check one more store

Hokuto: I'm hungry!

Anna: You just got a drink … I promise … after were done from shopping we can get lunch

Hokuto: But I'm tired of shopping ... I'm hungry!

Hiroki: why don't we eat and then continue shopping?

Anna: good point … let's go eat then!

* * *

_**(In the mall – inside a Café) **_

Kyoko and Momose were sitting with the director, screen writer and the producer

They discussed many things concerning the direction and the characters in the movie. Kyoko schedule was clearing up since she has shot half of her scenes for "Lotus in the Mud" without much NG's … and her role as Bo was taken by a few temporary members who she trained herself.

After the discussion ended, the director, screen writer and producer, got ready to leave. They offered lunch to the girls and they informed them the lunch was paid for already, so they can order whatever they like. As they left, a mother and her three boys entered the café. The waiter took them to their table, right behind Kyoko and Momose.

Hiroki recognized Kyoko and Momose right away, and to his surprise, Momose recognized him as well, Kyoko had her back to them, so she looked behind her to see who Momose was waving at and waves when she saw Hiroki, his siblings, and their mother. The boys waved back shyly.

Anna was surprised to see them, but she didn't approach them, she just nodded to them, bowed slightly, then she sat in her seat quietly. where her back was back to back with Kyoko's. Hayato asked his mother why she didn't go to the girls and greet them, and Anna replied that it's rude, the girls were having their meal, they had their own lives and privacy, so she shouldn't approach them just because she's a fan.

Kyoko and Momose were served their main dishes and they started eating … they were enjoying this time together, and they felt that they became much closer friends then before.

While eating, Kyoko got a call from Kanae, and discussed their plans for the Karaoke, and Kyoko invited Momose to join them, since she thought it was rude to plan something in front of her without including her … and Momose gladly accepted.

Kyoko: It will be fun … I'm glad were all getting together, I will introduce you to my best friends and members of the love me section, Moko-san and Amamiya-san!

Momose: Glad to join you … you really didn't have to invite me … your always so polite, I really appreciate it!

Kyoko: Your too nice Momose-san!

Momose: Sometime I wonder, how are you able to play such dark people, when the real you are so cute, nice and polite … it's bizarre really … I wonder where all this darkness came from!

Kyoko: you can thank Sho for that …. He ruined me completely … I even … I even … flipped someone before!

Momose: flipped someone? … what do you mean!

Kyoko: I learned it from him too … it's when you raise your middle finger to someone's face … it's very rude, and I can't understand what went in my mind to get me to do that … I apologized since then … but I still regret doing that!

Momose: I can't imagine you doing that … I wonder, … who is it … the person you did that to?

Super embarrassed, Kyoko answers: it was …. Well … this is embarrassing … the person was ... Tsuraga-san!

Momose: No way … you and Tsuraga-san are super close! …. Why?

Kyoko: It was when we first met … we didn't really get along then ... he said some things and I got really upset … so I did that … I did apologize soon after … if I didn't … I would imagine we wouldn't even talk to one another.

Momose: I am very curious about you honestly … I wonder if it's ok to ask!

Kyoko: I don't mind!

Momose: When did that boy do? … that Fuwa guy I mean, why did you turn dark because of him? … you told me that you were considered childhood friends, when did it all go wrong?

Kyoko: well, it's because he threw me away … I guess you can say that … He never really liked me the same way I liked him, so when he no longer needed me, he just said some mean things and hurt me … I thought he was everything, but he was just a jerk … he didn't think of me as a love interest, I was more like a maid to him than anything.

Momose: I see, so you thought your childhood friendship would blossom into childhood crush ... but he didn't see you in that way … but why a maid?

Kyoko: I use to help around in his parent's business … and I would especially help him around, so he brought me here to Tokyo out of convenience for himself ... not because I was special like I originally believed ... I was an idiot back then … because love is poison … it's a doomed road straight to hell!

Concerned, Momose says: that's your view on love? …. Kyoko-chan … don't you think your judging love to hard … one bad experience doesn't have to shape your whole view on love!

Anna heard the whole conversation … she wasn't trying to hear it, but the two girls were super close, she could hear everything clearly … when she heard about Kyoko not wanting to fall in love, she felt really bad, fearing that her mother's experience is having a negative effect on her as well

Kyoko: As I mentioned before … I truly believe that I'm an unlucky person …. I don't think someone like me should ever fall in love … I became a complete idiot … I was just an empty shell, did everything for that guy … just to be thrown away like trash … no wonder my mom wasn't happy one bit when she heard what happened.

Momose: I have the impression … that … your mother is the strict kind, but is she?

Kyoko: Ah yes … she's a lawyer after all ... however, she's a lot more lenient now! … back then if I didn't get a full mark, I would be screamed at … but now that I am able to get full marks, she's proud of me, she even hung my certificate on the wall, the same day I moved in!

Hearing that, Anna wasn't surprised, she did have the same impression, that Saena was a strict person, her own father was also a lawyer, and a very strict one too … but that made her become an honest and righteous person … she loved her father … and respected him more as she grew.

Momose: By the way … is everything ok with you two? … I don't mean to intrude, but you two seemed off in the restaurant the other day … she looked out of it completely from the beginning ... although she was super friendly in the signing ... did something happen I wonder?

Kyoko: To be honest, that is something I am concerned about myself ... she's not cold and distant as a week ago … but there is definitely something bothering her, and although she did speak to someone about it, she's still odd somehow!

Momose: why don't you try talking to her about it?

Kyoko: she told me it's an adult thing, and I shouldn't worry about it … so I can't really ask anymore, which is why I feel helpless, I can't do anything to help her ... do you talk about adult things with your mother?

Momose: No, I don't … I understand her point … when my mother has adult issues, she would talk to me dad about it … so It's also an untouched territory … I get it … parents never view their kids as more then kids, even as we grew older, their problems will never be discussed with us!

Kyoko: I agree!

Momose: It's difficult to see her like that isn't it? … not being able to talk to her, and your father isn't there to support her … I am sorry you have to face such situation … may your father rest in peace!

Kyoko: huh? …. I think you misunderstood me, I don't have a father as in, he's not in the picture, I really don't know where he went … but, I certainly don't think he's dead!

Embarrassed, Momose: Sorry, I didn't mean that!

Kyoko: That's alright … people did assume that when I was middle school, and they even teased me about it! … I really don't know, though … he might have died for all I know … but I really sure hope he didn't!

Momose: Well, any girl would want a relationship with her father, I understand that!

Kyoko: That's not quite it … I don't really want a relationship with him at all … I don't even want to meet that person … I just think that he shouldn't die without letting my mother have her closure!

Anna was surprised to hear Kyoko call her father as "that person" … it was clear to her that Kyoko doesn't even think of her father in a favorable way … which is understandable ... but it worried her, knowing her mother in law is involved, and that she won't take any insult against her son lightly … Kyoko might be up against a difficult women, that is if Kyoko is really Kioshi's daughter.

Momose: This must be a complicated issue!

Kyoko: Yeah … I tried to talk to both Moko-san and Chiori, but both said something similar, about their parent's dealing with their own problems ... but since it's just me and my mom, I feel powerless, I really hate seeing her suffer in silence … It's been ongoing since I was young

Momose: Since you were young?

Kyoko: well, aside from her being strict ... every time something bad happened at work, she would sit in her office and … well, … she would cry … I couldn't do anything then … and since she was able to become successful and powerful, I think she felt much better, but …. Lately with her feeling odd, I did notice that she would cry in the middle on the night ... yet … I still couldn't bring myself to ask or help her in any way!

Hearing that, Anna felt terrible … her actions not only hurt Saena, but her daughter as well, if only she didn't ask her husband to apologize … those two wouldn't suffer like this

Anna started regretting everything, and felt really upset … she caused all this chaos, … and now that her mother in law is involved, the real drama is yet to start … that fact alone made Anna feel sick to her stomach!

Momose: Crying is certainly a good way to release negative feelings, but I get it, when I saw my mother cry in the past … it broke my heart ... so I understand why you feel helpless … isn't there anyone she could talk to, like a grandmother of something?

Kyoko: Unfortunately, ... it's really just me and her!

Momose: I see … well, I hope that whatever is bothering her goes away!

Kyoko: Yeah ... I really hope so too, I want her to feel better soon, I would do anything to have that happen

Momose: So, going back to the subject of love ... you don't think you will ever fall in love again?

Kyoko: Well, I really can't control that to some extent ... but what I can control … is never let those feeling grow … I will lock that box with all the locks I can manage … I will do anything to make sure I don't let that ill-fated box open again!

Momose: Not even for someone you really like?

Confidently, Kyoko answer: YES!

Momose: Not that I had the best love experiences either ... but I learned a lot from every experience, ... I think that's something you should explore rather than locking that box!

Kyoko: You got your heart broken before?

Momose: well, yes ... I was even in a one-sided relationship too ... I liked someone who didn't return my feelings ... he did approach me after I became a celebrity, but I rejected them. Because if he didn't like me as a normal person, he doesn't deserve me, when I'm rich and famous … even though my heart was broken back then, I learned a lot and I figured out which direction I want to take ... I will give love another try … when I meet someone worth giving my attention to that is!

Kyoko: Your very optimistic about love … it's inspiring …. But I don't think I'm ready for that … I'd rather die than fall in love … and I can't deny having feeling for someone … but as long as no one knows about them … I'm safe … I will keep those feelings locked away …because I don't want to get hurt again … having my love returned is like a dream that will never come true!

Momose: Is that why you're in that section called love me?

Embarrassed, Kyoko answers: Yes ….

Momose: shouldn't you try to open your heart again … isn't that the purpose … to gain the love of people?!

Kyoko: I can't do that when I only play villains and hated characters!

Momose: don't worry, in our next project … you're not going to be a villain, and I can't imagine anyone hating your character at all!

Excited, Kyoko: You're right! …. I'm so excited for it!

Momose: Kyoko-chan … I will make sure your negative viewpoint about love changes!

Kyoko: Thank you Momose-san!

A phone starts ringing

Momose: is that yours?

Kyoko: yes … excuse me!

Momose: go ahead!

Answering her phone, Kyoko says: Hello, this is Mogami!

Curious, Momose wonders who is on the other side of the phone

Kyoko: Tsuraga-san … ah, I'm in a café with Momose-san … we just finished our work for today

Momose smiles and thinks (those two are so close, if only Kyoko can be honest with herself ... she would be in a happy relationship with him … they really do look good together!)

On the phone, Ren: Can you tell me the name of the Café, so I can pick you up?

Kyoko: why?

Ren: did you forget our plans? … we discussed it yesterday … that we will meet today and talk!

Kyoko: Oh yes … Sorry … I'm in Shibuya scramble square mall, … we had lunch at Café Cova Milano!

Ren: Are you still there?

Kyoko: Yes, we are just having a little chat after we ate lunch … it's a very relaxing place!

Ren: Glad you enjoyed it

Kyoko: Tsuraga-san … where do you want to meet … I can come meet you there?

Ren: No, stay where you are … I will come pick you up!

Kyoko: but …...

Ren: Mogami-san … I know the place … I had lunch with a director there before …. So just continue your chat until I get there! … it will take me about 10 minutes!

Kyoko: Ok!

Ren: alright … see you soon!

Kyoko: yeah … drive safe!

Ren: alright, bye now … (hangs ups the phone and takes a U-turn)

Kyoko looks at her phone and her heart starts racing … she takes a deep breath and smiles

Momose: You two are sure close!

Kyoko: that's because he's me senior in LME … I truly respect him ... and both of us plan to become great actors just like him!

Momose: Yeah! … we will! … Let's work super hard to achieve that goal!

Kyoko: Yes!

The two girls enjoy chatting about different things, and time passed by quickly … 10 minutes pass, and a young man enters the café with a poor excuse of a disguise

Kyoko sees Ren coming in and walking towards them and says: Tsuraga-san!

Momose: He's here already?

Ren: I'm sorry if I interrupted anything!

Momose: oh no, you didn't! … we were about done! … It' nice to see you again Tsuraga-san!

Ren: It's nice to see you again, Momose-san … I hope you're doing well!

Momose: Yes … I hope the same for you!

Ren: Thank you!

Kyoko: well, I should go pay!

Momose: Kyoko-chan, … it's already paid for! … don't worry about it!

Kyoko: Oh yes ... sorry! … I forgot!

Momose thinks to herself (she's obviously nervous about something!)

Ren: Momose-san … is your manager going to come pick you up?

Momose: he's here, he seated near the door, having a cup of coffee!

Ren: I see, … alright then … take care … I wish you well on your next project!

Momose: Thank you … you too! … take care Kyoko-chan!

Kyoko: Umm, Tsuraga-san … do you want to sit here and talk?

Ren: No, … we're going to my place!

Flustered, Kyoko: Tsuraga-san …lower your voice, people may hear you … people will get the wrong idea!

Ren: what wrong idea? … were just going to sit and talk!

Momose smiles and thinks to herself while walking away (those two are so obviously in love … they are just too dense to realize it! … I wish them all the best!)

Ren: let's go?

Nervous, Kyoko answers: let me just call my mom and let her know!

Ren: I already told her, no worries!

Momose looks at them and thinks (He already talked to her mom, wow, those two are really something! … I won't be shocked if they get married young !)

Ren: She let me know that she's fine with that, as long as you return home by midnight!

Tense, Kyoko answers: I see!

She was super nervous … not knowing what the topics they will talk about made her even more anxious and her mother being ok with it, was surprising … so she just nodded and went along with it … since she did make a deal with Ren to talk when they are both free, which happens to be today.

Anna thought to herself (Kyoko and Tsuraga Ren are a couple? …. She managed to get the most famous young man to fall in love with her? …. Yet she's so scared from love that she doesn't see it ... he sure looks at her like he desires her to be his … well ... it's not my business, but I hope her all the luck in work and personal life … I really hope my action don't hurt her and her mother any further)

* * *

_**(In the Car) **_

Kyoko sat next to him, not knowing what to say, she stayed quiet … she waited for him to say something, but he said nothing … he was just focused on the road

Ren mind was racing a hundred miles an hour, he had a whole plan of how he wanted to reveal his identity to Kyoko, but now that he's on his way home with her, his concerns made him forget everything … he was so anxious about how Kyoko will react, he was no longer sure how to go about everything … he tried to calm himself down, but knowing that today is the best and only time he has was nerve-racking

He remembered that Ten came all the way to help him without letting Lori know about his plans to reveal his real identity to Kyoko

Ten promised to keep it a secret, but since she needs to go overseas again, He must do what he needs to do tonight, so he can get her to die his hair again before she leaves.

His talk with Saena was also difficult ... he knew she was strict, … although she sounded ok with Kyoko going to his place, he was sure doing anything with Kyoko is impossible ... sure she still didn't return his feelings, …but he feared that if he was to cross her mother the wrong way, he might as well join Fuwa and will not be allowed to see Kyoko ever again

Kyoko looked out of the window, trying to calm herself down, but unfortunately for her, the more the area seems familiar, and the closer they got, the more anxious she was… she originally agreed just to get it over with … Ren seemed like he really wanted to continue that talk … and the only way to make him stop, is to finally talk it out

Ren slowed down as he got into the garage … he parked his car and got out of the car … he ran to the other side, and opened the door for Kyoko

Kyoko got out of the car and followed him into his apartment

Ren told her to take a seat and went into the kitchen … to prepare something to drink!

Kyoko stay there, wondering what topic he's going to start with and prayed that his "love life" isn't a topic there going to discuss

However, Ren was in the kitchen coming himself down and getting ready to finally confess his feeling to her, but only after he tells her the truth about who he really is!

* * *

_**(Saena's Apartment)**_

Saena sat down with her files in hand … she needed to prepare for an upcoming court date. She just finished eating a light lunch from the breakfast leftover Kyoko put aside. She enjoyed Kyoko's cooking and acknowledged that Kyoko had a great talent preparing good tasting food.

After finishing reading the case and preparing a plan, she put her files aside and sat in the living room. She took the remote and switched channels, but didn't find anything interesting, so she turned the TV off, and laid down. She knew that Kyoko wasn't coming home until later, as Ren had contacted her and told her he would tell Kyoko everything, she hoped Kyoko won't be hurt from hearing the truth now

Her thoughts however took a turn and returned to the unpleasant feeling she has been having since she met that man … there was this looming feeling that won't go away, it was unsettling to say the least. She wanted a way out of it, but that feeling kept creeping back. What's worse is that she started feeling like she was being watched at work.

She thought (could he be watching me? … what should I do, talking to Katagiri-san helped a little, but I still feel tense, and as much as I try to hide it from Kyoko, I know she thinks I'm being odd … I can tell she knows something is going on … I'm I suppose to tell her ... does she even what to know … what should I do? … I can't keep feeling uneasy, it will only affect her, and we will go back to square one! … I don't want that … so what is the right thing to do?

Her phone started ringing … so she answered: Yes, this is Mogami

Takarada: Mogami-san … how are you? …. This is Takarada Lori, Kyoko's boss!

Saena: I'm doing well, what about you?

Takarada: I am fine, thanks for asking …. May I have some of your time, if you're not busy that is?

Saena: I'm not busy, but what for?

Takarada: I would like to speak to you about recent development between you and Kyoko, I have received reports and I think its time we should take about it

Saena: You did mention that you will watch out for Kyoko, is that what the report is about?

Takarada: Yes indeed … If you don't mind, we can meet up somewhere and talk?

Saena: In your office?

Takarada: If it will be comfortable for you then, please pay me a visit, I will be waiting for you!

Saena thinks to herself (he helped me with my relationship with Kyoko, and what he said helped me stand up to myself the other day, maybe I can entrust him with this?)

Takarada: Mogami-san?

Saena: Actually, if it's alright … I also hope to speak to you about something that has been mothering me, of course, only if it's ok with you

Takarada: Sure … as I said previously ... if you need help you can come to me, so I don't mind at all … I will prepare some tea while I wait for your arrival!

Saena: I will be on my way!

Takarada: alright then … see you soon … drive safe!

Saena hangs up her phone, after biding him goodbye, she changes her clothes, and head out towards LME agency for her meeting with Takarada.

* * *

_**Author notes: **_

**Chapter 8 ends here! **

There is a lot of troubled people, Saena, Kyoko, Anna and her son ... they all have fears and feelings to figure out … will it work out well for them, or will their fears prove the future will be problematic ... Finally, Will Ren finally tell Kyoko how he really feels ... or will his plans get interrupted?! …. All that and more, coming soon!

Thank you all for reading this chapter and thank you for your support, Reviews are much appreciated!

Until next time! Jane!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello Everyone,

I don't own Skip Beat, Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei does, So I give her all credit for the original Story, While I own this fan-fiction – My first about Skip Beat

** There will be some slight mentions about that past, to get some reactions .. so please forgive me for that, I will try to limit retailing the story as much as possible, but some parts are needed for this chapter … Thank you**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Confessions**

_**(Ren's Apartment)**_

Kyoko nervously sits down, and thinks to herself ( what are we going to talk about this time? , he didn't say a word on our way here .. I'm feel anxious … I don't want to Shut him off, but if he talks about his love life … I might become too jealous … I don't know how I'm going to react )

Ren leave the kitchen with two mugs in hand … he puts them on the table and sits next to Kyoko and smiles warmly

Kyoko Smiles back and waits for Ren to say something, since he brought her here to talk

A few minutes passed in silence

Kyoko: Umm, Tsuraga-san …. Is everything alright ? …. You said you wanted to talk to me .. but you're not saying anything !

Ren: I don't know where to start from … I don't want to screw this up!

Kyoko thinks to herself ( screw what up … what's going on … Now … I'm panicking .. why is he so nervous .. he's Tsuraga Ren … he has nothing to be afraid of )

Ren takes a deep breath, he clench's his fist in determination and begins saying: You know that Tsuraga Ren is a stage name … right?

Kyoko: Ah yes, I learned that in Karuizawa, if I remember that correctly !

Ren: well, I will start from there … my real name is …

Kyoko Interrupts him asking: But why ?

Looking at her puzzled, he regains his composure and answers her saying: because I don't want to hide anything from you anymore.. I want to be honest … I can't keep living a lie .. and I can't keep lying .. I want to be honest with you … so we can both see each other eye to eye … no walls .. no boarders .. no deceptions!

Kyoko nervously nodes to him, .. she doesn't respond … she just planned to listen to him, since for the first time, he is showing her, Kyoko, his vulnerable side … it touched her and made her feel special … which she quickly pushes aside … thinking ( he is telling this to me because he doesn't want to lose my respect, right? )

Ren looks at her and takes another deep breath, then says: My real name is Kuon, Kuon Hizuri !

Shocked, Kyoko asked: wait …. Are you saying your Teacher's Son ? … Kuon ? … the one I …..

Ren completed her sentence that she is afraid to finish saying: the one you acted out, yes!

Covering her face while embarrassed, Kyoko says: I'm sorry … I …..

Ren interrupted her saying: No need to apologize … you were given an assignment and you did it well … as I told you before … you captured my feelings as Kuon … you played the role well .. I honestly felt like I was watching myself … I was really impressed by your take on Kuon!

Kyoko smiles and says: So you're ok with that?

Ren: As long as it helped you learn a great lesson and you enjoyed it … then that's all that matters … you are really growing into an amazing actress, so, I'm proud of that … that playing me helped you learn something valuable!

Kyoko nodes and smiles, she then asks: But why … why did you act like strangers although your father and son? …. You met him and introduced yourself as Tsuraga Ren, does he not know you're one and the same?

Ren: He's aware … he was doing it because it was a deal between him and the president … to protect me from being discovered … because living with the name Kuon … I couldn't escape the harsh world of showbiz, and the expectation were too high … as Kuon, I'm nothing but a failure … I had a harsh and twisted idea about the world, and I was no longer the innocent boy my parents knew … so I escaped it all, I came here to Japan to start over … that's why !

Corn's words rush into Kyoko's memories, she was confused why, but it helped understand him a little better, so she asked: Your father … his influence was too big, you couldn't survive as an actor … as his son? …. So you started from zero, as someone else?

Ren: correct!

Kyoko: but, … I had the impression that … well, … I thought Kuon was gone at age 15?

Ren: That's true … I started living as Ren since I was 15 … Kuon was no longer there, which is why my father and mother hope that I will finally return as Kuon … after I prove myself to be a great actor that is!

Kyoko: Your already the greatest actor in Japan! … I firmly believe so Tsuraga-san!… I mean .. Ku … I'm unsure what to call you!

Ren: You can call me Kuon … at least when were in private ! .. let's throw my stage name to the side for now .. I want to talk to you As who I really am .. as Kuon !

Kyoko: Ok ! … Kuon-san …

Not wanting to use honorifics, Ren objects saying: No … just Kuon!

Kyoko: But it's Rude … you're my senior!

Ren: it's not rude if I ask you personally to call me Kuon … please … let's leave the honorifics aside as well!

Kyoko: ok then … I will call you Kuon … as per your request!

Ren thinks to himself ( as I expected, she's not very comfortable calling my name … but it went well, ,,, so what's next, … what should I reveal next … or more like … how should I reveal corn?)

Kyoko: So … your American right … half American, half Japanese?!

Ren: Add Russian to the mix and that will be correct!

Kyoko: So your American, Russian and Japanese … interesting .. wow! … that's cool!

Laughing, Ren says: you're the only person who finds that cool!

Puzzled, Kyoko asks: why?

Ren smiles sadly and tells her about his past … who people treated him like a monster, how some people only hired him for his name and looks,… and how his family connection were more like a curse then anything … he reveals to her all his painful memories and all his violent actions … but he stopped when he uttered the name of his best friend … Rick

Ren stopped after he mentioned Rick's man …. Painful memories rushed in causing him to express great sadness and regret

Kyoko noticed the he is in distress, so she asked: Are you ok … if you don't want to talk about it, it's alright … I understand!

Ren: Rick … he died …. Because of me … I killed him … my best friend … I lead him to his death

Shocked, Kyoko was unsure how to react … she put her hand on his shoulder and asked: what happened?

Ren tells her everything … he looks down in regret … he never forgave himself for what happened .. which is why he thought he didn't deserve to be happy

After listening to his story, Kyoko was determined to help him in any way .. she starts by saying: You didn't kill anyone .. You yourself said it was an accident … you can't blame yourself for that!

Ren: if it wasn't for me, Rick would still be here … It should've been me .. I was blinded by anger, and I put him in that position … if I didn't react, then he wouldn't have ran after me

Sympathetically, Kyoko says: I know you blame yourself, but he had the option to go after you, he made a decision, and I don't think he wants you to live your life punishing yourself for a decision he made .. both you and him didn't expect a car to come and hit him .. the person driving the car should've stopped, they're the one at fault

Ren looks at her without saying a word … he didn't know how to respond to her

Kyoko puts her palm and strokes his face gently and says: Think of him, he thought of you as a friend and helped you … he wouldn't want you to die in his place, neither would he want to see his best friend destroy his life in regret … I'm really sorry for his lose, but just … perhaps, this helped you realize something … it helped you grew stronger as a person, and you learned your lesson … certainly … its very cruel lesson … but … if he's watching over you … you will be fine .. your successful .. you're the best actor I ever met … so I'm sure he's happy for you !

Ren felt comforted by the warmth her hand gave him … her words made a lot of sense .. and it helped me look at the accident in a different light … he felt like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulder … no one made him feel the same way she did, she was special indeed … His parents and Lory said similar things before … But it didn't help ... however, when it came from Kyoko, it made sense … everything did

Wasn't Sure he was convinced, Kyoko continued: If you put me in your place … what would you do … let's go back to my accident a few weeks ago, if you got poisoned instead of me, and lost your life … I will forever blame myself … correct?

Defensive, Ren says: It wouldn't be your fault … you didn't know they were poisoned … you can't blame yourself … I won't let that happen!

Kyoko: See? … It's the same thing with you, you didn't know that would happen …. So you really shouldn't blame yourself for it … you deserve to be happy, I'm sure he wouldn't want to see you beating yourself for what happened

Ren: ….

Kyoko: could it be, someone blamed you and that's why you took all the blame yourself?

Ren: I understand why she blamed me, she was there too, and she saw it happen, she was devastated to see the man she loves die like that … she called me a murderer, because if it wasn't for me, he would be ok!

Kyoko: She probably said that in a moment of anger … people say things that they don't really mean when there angry sometime … don't take her words too personally .. you both lost someone dear to you that day, she just took her anger on the one person she saw in that moment, and that was you!

Ren: Your reasoning makes sense … that could be the case .. I just don't have the confidence to face her again … I just hope she's ok … one day .. maybe I will get to apologize to her and we will remember him in a positive light

Kyoko nodes and smiles

A few minutes passed with both of them being quite

Breaking the silence, Ren says : there are two more things I need to discuss with you!

Kyoko: go ahead … I'm listening!

Taking a deep breath, Ren starts: Do you know when did we first meet?

Kyoko: Yes … in the LME building … I was trying to join the agency back then … and well, you kicked me out because I was disruptive and had a foul reason to joining the industry

Ren: yeah that …. But … the wasn't really our first meeting!

Kyoko: What do you mean? …. I don't remember meeting you before that time … did we meet by coincidence … and perhaps I didn't recognize you?

Ren: well, you did meet me before … as who I really am, as the Real Kuon … my real appearance .. this here isn't how I really look

Kyoko: Oh … so how did you look before?

Ren thinks to himself ( should I just tell her? …. Or should I show her? …. Showing her might just confuse her, but … telling her is not enough either … I need to man up and show her!)

Ren decides to reveal everything and says: I will show you!

Kyoko: show me?

Ren: Stay here!

He gets up and goes to his room

* * *

_**(In the Grand-Jewel Hotel)**_

Kioshi and his mother returned the hotel after stalking Saena at her Work again, they did manage to follow her back to her place, learning where she lived, but since she lived in a private apartment complex, they couldn't follow her any further.

They were puzzled where Anna and the kids left, since they didn't leave any notes like Anna usually does. Kioshi figured his wife was still mad at him, and that she probably took the kids out because staying at a hotel is quite boring.

Kioshi: So what do we do now?

Nanami-obāchan: We know where she lives, but it will be hard to catch a glimpse of her daughter unless she uses the front door … it will be useless to stalk her any farther … We need to know right away!

Kioshi: But when I called, I couldn't schedule a meeting with her, since her schedule is very full at the moment … what are we going to do?

Nanami-obāchan: I don't want to meet her like that anymore … she can just avoid us, and our questions … however, since we can legally request an official DNA test, … That's what we're going to do … I will Hire a lawyer from a different law firm and attack!

Kioshi: What if she takes it personally … I don't want to ….

Interrupting him, Nanami-obāchan angrily says: you don't want to what ? … hurt her? …. I don't care about her or her feelings … if that girl is your daughter then we deserve to be in her life, and a women like that won't go down easily … so we must use the law against her to win!

Nervous, Kioshi says: you know that ….

Interrupting him again, Nanami-obāchan says: I don't need to know anything … Just follow my lead like a good son you are!

Kioshi nodes to his mother and smiles weakly … because he was aware that the law won't be on his side, he was nervous this will showcase his crime and cause him issues … he was also worried about his wife's reaction to all this

Hearing the door key make a beep, Nanami-obāchan says: looks like their back !

Anna and the boys enter the room and they bow slightly as a greeting, (they always did that, because Nanami was strong on teaching her grandkids some Japanese manners, and Anna learned those manner even before she married her husband, so she was used to it)

Kioshi: Your back! … where did you go?

Anna: The boys were bored, so we went out shopping!

Kioshi: I get it, did you enjoy shopping here?

Anna awkwardly answers: you can say that ..

Hayato: Dad, guess what! … do you remember those actresses we met at the signing a few days ago? … we saw them again today … Hiroki even got a picture with them!

Kioshi: The "Dark moon" actresses?

Nanami-obāchan looks at Anna and shows a displeasured expression

Anna notices that her mother in law was looking at her, so she just looked away to avoid conflict, especially around the kids

Hayato: Hiroki …. Show them the picture!

Hiroki didn't want to show them anything, knowing how is grandmother might react, he just claimed: It's my treasure … besides, we also saw another actor from dark moon, so it's not only them!

Kioshi: How did you managed to meet so many actors in such a public place?

Nanami-obāchan: Are you following them on social media and decided to go there and make it out as a coincidence, meeting them there that is?

Hiroki: None of them have social media accounts as far as I know … I looked them up! .. and no! … it was really a coincidence … besides, they told me that actors in Japan have more freedom and enjoy privacy more than American actors!

Kioshi: So you talk to them?

Nanami-obāchan smiles a fake smile and says sarcastically : I'm sure Anna was super excited meeting them! … why didn't you get a picture with them Anna?

Anna: I didn't meet them, it's only Hiroki who randomly meet them … He went to get drinks and he met them on his way!

Hayato: But we saw them in the Café, we even sat next to them … they had lunch there, and then that actor came to pick up the short haired girl … I think she was the actress for Mio !

Hiroki really wanted to shut his brother's mouth up, but if he reacted in that way, he would just reveal himself … he didn't want them to know he knew about those things

Nanami-obāchan: You ate a Café together?! … you did meet them!

Hiroki defends his mother saying: she really didn't … they only waved at me because they met me earlier .. we sat and ate … and they left … Mom never talk to them!

Kioshi: Why not … aren't you a fan … it's rare to meet your favorite actress out in the open, why didn't you say hello ?

Anna: Because It's Rude! .. they were having lunch, … do you like random people coming to your table because they like you ? … No ! … so logically, I wouldn't approach them! .. unless it's an official event … I wouldn't go out of my way to bother people who are having a private time together!

Kioshi: That makes sense … but really, what a waste, you could've tried before they left or something … you might not get another chance!

Nanami-obāchan: Why didn't you tell us, we could've had lunch together ! .. I am a fan of "Dark moon" too, I would have loved to meet the cast !

Anna: We didn't want to bother you on your private business!

The conversation came to a halt, but Nanami wasn't done with Anna yet, she was furious with her, and she feared that Anna turned the kids on her, especially Hiroki, he seemed a little off. She decided to talk to her after all the kids go to sleep.

* * *

_**(Takarada's office)**_

Takarada waited for Saena's arrival to his office at LME agency headquarter. He asked Ruto to prepare some tea, so it can be ready by the time she arrives

Saena arrives and is led to Lory's office by Ruto himself. She looked around as she came into the office, and everything looked very expensive … she was sure that man enjoyed to spoil himself.

Takarada: Mogami-san … it's great to see you again … have a seat … Ruto .. bring us some tea and give us some privacy !

Ruto: Yes sir ! …. ( he serves them Tea, and leaves them alone)

Saena thinks to himself ( So he looks normal again … Does he act out every once in a while to get out of a boring routine as he mentioned when we last met?)

Takarada: I know what you're thinking … I'm not being weird like last time, am I right?

Saena looks down, giving herself away

Takarada: I apologize for last time … I do that often, but I become serious, when it's time for serious work … so, please don't judge me to hard … In this world of entertainment … if you don't stand out you lose … so I do it my own way, and others may find me over the top, but it's alright .. because It's fun !

Saena: I won't judge you, it's your life, your free to do as you wish, as long as it's legal!

Takarada: Yes, I always follow the law .. don't worry about that!

Saena nodes to him and stays silent … she wasn't sure who will begin

Takarada: Do you want to start, or should I?

Saena: Please go ahead, your proposed we meet to begin with

Takarada: I see, alright … as we talked on the phone, your aware this is connected to the reports I received about Kyoko and her recent behavior .. As far as I'm concerned, everything seemed to go well in the beginning, which I welcome … however, something changed over a week ago .. and Kyoko didn't seem to be as cheerful as she normally is, she seemed concerned and a little off ! .. so what happened, did you feel stuck now?

Saena: It's not about her … at least not directly!

Takarada: So is it work? … are you unable to focus on work because your life dynamic changed and you are still trying to adjust to it?

Saena: We got along pretty well, and we both adjusted easily … that's not it!

Takarada: Alright … One more thing before I give you the chance to explain … only if you wish that is … I won't force you! …. I saw you two at the signing … I joined the staff because I don't like to be left out from joyful events, and especially since it's something related to Ren … and also Kyoko, it's her first Fan event … so I had to be there and witness it! … but I saw a dramatic change with the two of you … you looked like you got along well, but 4 hours later, you two were odd .. so I assume something happened!

Saena: You were there?

Takarada: Yes … although … I didn't see much .. I talked to several people who were around and I got some insight! … No one said anything specific, but the makeup artist did mention you look drained of emotions … while Yashiro-kun, who refused to assume anything, said that you seemed off, he also mentioned some guy with kids that caught his attention … but again, he didn't want to interfere or assume anything, so that's all I know

Saena talks to herself saying: It's connected after all

Takarada, who heard her, asks: Our subjects ? … So it's safe to assume that, the reason why your acting off is related to the subject you want to talk to me about?

Saena looks at him, sighs and then answers : Yes .. well, … I'm sure how much I care to share .. but I found your advice helpful last time .. so I might be hoping for some more advice .. if possible!

Takarada: Mogami-san … what is said in this room, stays here, this place is secure … it's my private office, and it's protected … so you can speak your mind her, and rest assured .. this will stay between us, I won't say a word to a soul outside this room … unless you allow me to!

Saena looks around and then looks down with a sad look on her face

Takarada: Take your time … I'm here for you two … I want to protect Mogami-kun, because she's special .. and I value her not only as a talent … I view her like my own grandchild .. so please .. feel free to share with me your concerns … I might be of help!

Saena: I mentioned that I saw someone who resembles her father a while ago … well, it turns out that it was him after all!

Takarada: Aha, … so did he finally make his presence known? … did he approach you? .. and that's why you feel off?

Saena: He met me at work … he arranged a meeting with me … so we met and talked a little!

Takarada: By the looks of it, you don't seem pleased … couldn't you refuse meeting him?

Saena: I didn't know it was him, he used his real name after all, … I only knew him when he used a fake one back then!

Takarada: So you were forced to meet him in a private setting, at your work place .. I see!

Saena nodes and looks away trying to compose herself … she felt like her emotions were slipping away for a moment there

Takarada: So, how did that meeting go? … Did he come to ask you for a help with a case?

Saena: The meeting left me with a bitter feeling … I wasn't pleased to see him at all, and that's not because he brought his wife with him, … but because he was ignorant and rude!

Takarada: He brought his wife with him? … He's married? … and does he have kids .. does that mean, the guy Yashiro-kun saw was him?

Saena: He's married to an American women, they have three sons together .. So yes, it was him, who came to the signing that day .. I'm sure the three boys were his … since they also mentioned their mother, Anna, was his wife's name if I remember correctly, being a fan of the series

Takarada: So, they weren't there to see you for a case, but still got a private meeting at work .. what did he want from you?

Saena: He said he wanted to apologies for what happened in the past, for his wife's sake, and he wanted to be a good role model for his kids .. sure he apologized in Dogeza, but what he said after that made it look like it was all for his family's sake .. it didn't seem sincere all that much .. and not that I was expecting that … I just never wanted to see him!

Takarada: I see … so he came to apologize, but after 18 years … doesn't seem that sincere to me either … he might have had ulterior motives, showing up with his wife like that .. he could have met you after work or something

Saena: I'm confident he met me during work because he feared that he won't be able to meet me otherwise … I would have completely ignored him if he approached me outdoors anyways

Takarada: That seems logical … he was afraid you wouldn't listen to him, or maybe .. his pride won't allow him to go down in a Dogeza in public .. so he choose a private setting!

Saena: Perhaps that's the case

Takarada: As a man, I could understand why he might not want to kneel down to a women in public … However, From my perspective, I would go down anywhere if I was sincere enough … but since you mentioned he was ignorant and rude, it seems to me like he wasn't there to apologize alone

Clinching her fist, Saena showed anger emotions that caught Takarada's attention, he figured that the guy must have said something really ignorant to cause her to react like that

Takarada: Something must be bothering enough to make you react like that .. Care to share? … I am willing to listen and if possible help in any way!

Saena sighed and looked away … then she said with a weak voice: That man, he is aware that I have a daughter … he is aware that her name is Kyoko, and that she's an actress!

Surprised, Takarada asks: How?!

Saena: I'm not sure .. I don't know how he learned she's my child … but it's normal he would know about her as an actress, since his wife is a fan of the series she acted in.

Takarada: Hmm, perhaps he's been watching you? .. do you feel like you're being watched?

Saena: I did feel that way for the past two days, but that's after he talked to me … he was already aware she's my daughter then! … which makes the whole " I don't have a child" stunt useless … I only managed to hurt her in the end!

Takarada: So you think your being watched right now? … but he was already aware .. do you mind trying to remember how he mentioned her?

Saena: He proposed to talk at first, and I asked what he wanted to talk about, … he immediately said, that he knew I have a daughter … saying something along the line of "So, I see you have a daughter … Kyoko … the actress for Mio, right?

Takarada: Hmm … Not that Kyoko is trying to hide the fact you're her mother, but it's not common knowledge .. only people close to both of you would know, I would assume

Saena: yes, and I No longer want to hide it either .. but, it does concern me that he was confident when he said that … I don't know he learned about her!

Takarada: Can you tell me how you responded to him ?

Saena: I told him that it didn't concern him, and that my private life is none of his business .. but … but …

Her emotions take over, and tears start to form … she tried to hold on, but whenever she remembers their meeting, her emotion aren't controllable at all, and she loses the fight against tears almost every time she remembers it

Takarada: But ?

Defeated, Saena answer: I think he know she's his … or at least he suspects that she might be his daughter … he did mention that he wanted to meet me again, as he insisted that we meet and talk again soon!

Takarada: I have a feeling that you're afraid he will come again and ask about her specifically?

Saena: Yes ,… I have a feeling like this is all going to downhill from here .. I have a horrible feeling about what's to come … This might be just the beginning!

Takarada: So something like "The calm before the storm" type of feeling?

Saena nodes as tears flow down her face, she could stop them anymore … her fears were starting to take over and she was losing her composure completely

Takarada bring a box of tissues and hands it to her … and says: It's ok, don't hold it in!

Saena: I know I don't have the right to be overprotective of her … but why now .. why when I start trying he comes and ruins it all …

Takarada: Your wrong, … It's not ruined because your trying … and she's open to it …. You do have every right to be protective of your child .. she's yours after all!

Upset, Saena argues: But she's will always be his, too!

Takarada: I can't talk for him, because I don't know the full story behind his actions, … but from what I got … I can tell that he choose to leave, so he has no right to claim her now!

Wiping her tears, as they keep falling, Saena answers weakly: With all the abuse, I'm sure he has the right to take her ….I don't even have the right to call myself her mother … I still can't bring myself to love her like a normal mother would

Takarada: Abuse? … sure you told me you physically abused her, but how?

(he thought to himself that looking back at Kyoko's words, she mentioned her mother not caring where she is, or what she does, but she never mentioned abuse, and although she had such a painful expression back then, Kyoko doesn't act like a child who was abused since childhood, so it didn't make since .. He thought that Kyoko may have believed her mother hated her .. but abuse felt like a word that didn't quite fit well, sure it could be mental abuse, but that might have had a bigger effect on Kyoko overall)

Looking away, Saena answer: I never let her touch me in the past, I treated her like a curse, although, Now, I'm sure that I'm the cursed one … I was very strict with her, and I was never satisfied that her average grades … I always made her Cry, she always ran after my crying for my attention but I ignored it all .. In the end I left her with the Yayoi-san and came to Tokyo alone

Takarada: Kyoko did leave an impression on me, which made me think she believed you hated her, and I understand why, but this doesn't really amount to the real abuse I hear about, sure, it's somewhat abusive … but … can you tell me, why you left her with Yayoi-san?

Saena: It was Katagiri-san's idea .. My Boss, … Yayoi-san is his younger sister, so he introduced me to her, and asked me to leave Kyoko with her and come to work for him in Tokyo .. he knew how I treated her, everyone did, and so to protect her from me, Yayoi-san took her in! … I am thankful she took her in, and Kyoko seemed happy there with that kid at the time

Takarada: Did you try to contact her back then … like call her in holidays, or sent her any gifts?

Saena: No, never … I never tried to do a motherly thing for her .. I only managed to send money to Yayoi-san, so she can spend it on Kyoko .. Yayoi-san would update me on how the money was spent … she often tell me that she bought Kyoko a gift using the money, but I never personally sent a gift, nor did I ever call her … I kept my distance and so did she.

Takarada: I see … that sounds logical to me … but see, you sent money because you believed that people shouldn't take care of her with their own money … and maybe it wasn't out of love, and more of an obligation … it's much better than just throwing her away in some foster home or something .. you left her to people you knew, perhaps even trusted … you sent them money to take care of her, and now, your making real effort to be motherly to her, it's not too late, especially if she welcomes it

Depressed, regretful, and full of guilt, Saena responds weakly: You look at things too positively … I was much worse than that .. and she is well-aware... she is aware I tried to get rid of her before she was even born .. and when I couldn't …. I tried to ….

When Saena stopped talking, Takarada got the point he did remember that she told him in the hospital that she tried to commit suicide with Kyoko still inside her

He sighed heavily and looked at her, saying: I heard way worse … and in the world of Showbiz, some series dive into those subjects, … Mogami-san … the past won't change, but … the past is in the past … your now here, and so is she, … you two are living together and are getting along well, … that's something positive to appreciate … she didn't give up on you .. and you are trying … and that's what love is all about

Saena understood his point, however she was confused about the last part, so she asked: Love?

Takarada: Yes, Love … We don't have to voice it to mean it .. actions show it too! … you might as well love her without realizing … you had the impression that you can't love her, but now .. I can see a change … mind if I ask a few question?

Saena: I don't really mind, as long as there not too personal!

Takarada: Do you cook for her?

Saena: We take turns cooking, depending on our schedule and free time

Takarada: do you prepare the bath?

Saena: I did prepare the bath for her .. not a big deal!

Takarada: Do you care about her Safety?

Saena: Her safety matters, or why did I have her move in! … I want to keep her safe especially after what happened … I'm only sure she is, if she comes home safely!

Takarada: Do her action matter? …. What about her grades?

Saena: I am not sure what you mean about that, but if she makes some horrible decision, I would be angry … and about her grades … I wasn't satisfied with them in the past, but now that she scores full marks, I can say I'm pleased

Takarada: What do you think when you're looking at her now?

Saena: I'm not sure how to answer this question

Takarada: Just answer it purely … when you sit with her in your place alone .. how do you feel?

Looking away, Saena thinks a little, then answers: I feel like were closer .. although we are still awkward with each other … and I tend to close any conversation when I feel stuck .. by changing the subject .. or telling her to do something like "go to sleep"

Takarada: So what do you think about your actions towards her now?

Saena guesses: Trying to do a motherly thing?

Takarada: Sure you can say that .. but .. don't you think cooking for your child is an act of love … worrying about her safety and wanting to protect her … is also an act of love … wanting your child to do well in school is also act of love and care .. you care enough to hope she makes right decisions … even if small … all those actions show a meaning behind them … unless there is an ulterior motive behind each action

Saena: I'm not trying to get closer to her because I'm afraid of him … I just want to be a better mother to her .. She never gave up on her wish, so I will try my best to keep my promise to her!

Takarada: Look at that … that alone can be considered an act of love … you just have to be more open to the idea that you love your child!

Saena: I'm not sure about that … I still feel like I can't love her

Takarada: I see that you still have trouble with the idea of love … but I think that it's only a matter of time until you figure it all out … I know that you feel challenged .. or undeserving of love!

Saena looks down with a sad smile, she did indeed feel like she is undeserving of love

Takarada: Love doesn't have to be a relationship between a man a women in romantic sense, you know that right?

Saena looked at him with a confused look and said: I guess you can say that!

Takarada: you don't seem convinced .. think about it, parents often love their children, a man can love his son, and women can love her daughter … a girl or a guy .. both can love their best friends .. people love their pets … people love their jobs … someone can love a special rock for all I care … it all falls under LOVE … it really doesn't have to be a romantic relationship !

Saena: …..

Takarada: let me ask you this then … did you ever feel like someone loved you?

Saena: I was delusional when I thought that … No one truly loved me .. perhaps my parents did a long time ago, but now that their gone, there is no one!

Takarada: hmmm, I see now … so when you met that man, you thought " this man loved me, he made me feel special" … or something along those lines?

Saena: I was a fool to think such thing .. because that wasn't true … he only used me .. he treated me well to gain my trust, he took what he was there for and left with no word …that ignorant fool still thinks that my career was untouched .. he thought that only my feelings were hurt by his action!

Takarada: Did you tell him how much his actions impacted you?

Saena: No, and I don't care to enlighten him either … I don't want to complain to such a terrible person .. Telling him won't change anything … besides … if I tell him, then I will have to include Kyoko in the whole story … and I wasn't about to do that!

Takarada: Understandable … I wouldn't do that either ! … so what your next move?

Saena: Next move? … I don't have any … because I'm unsure what to do!

Takarada: Hmm … does Kyoko know about it … your meeting with her father?

Saena: No …. I never told her I met him … that's why .. I don't know how to act around her anymore .. she's aware something is going on with me … I told her it was an adult matter .. and left it at that!

Takarada: well, why don't you tell her then?

Saena: I don't know how she'll react .. besides … I asked her if she wanted to meet him if he ever showed up, and she was completely against meeting him, so I thought, why should I bother telling her about him!

Takarada: Kyoko doesn't want to meet him? .. so when you told her what happened with you a while ago … she had a negative impression towards him?

Saena: If I remember correctly … she even cursed him and his descendants, wishing they all fall down 1000 floors of hell or something

Takarada: I see, she Cursed him …. Why am I not surprised? … it's Mogami-kun after all, she failed her first audition because she couldn't act like she can forgive a man who hurt her .. since the pain was still fresh it's understandable how she acted … you two are quite similar you know!

Saena: I am aware of that .. it's unfortunate that were similar is such aspect

Takarada: The only difference is your approach afterwards … Kyoko voices and acts out her hate, while you dwell and hold it in … you two have a lot of healing to do … perhaps .. you can both heal together … and move on from here on after?

Saena: Is it possible to heal from this … I can't even see the light at the end of tunnel!

Takarada: Sure it's discouraging .. especially since you met that person who hurt you deeply .. but … you and Mogami-kun are going in the right direction .. and you just have to figure out how to go from here … what approach you want to take in order to heal … you might have to expose the scars in order to heal them … but that's the best way to go about it

Saena: You mean, I should tell Kyoko about him?

Takarada: Let me check something … (he checks Kyoko's schedule) and then says: Hmm .. I think that's not the best approach right now though .. Mogami-kun has some difficult action scene to shoot soon, if this will affect her concertation, she might end up hurt .. not only mentally, but physically too .. you did well with not telling her about him

Saena: So your saying I should wait until she films all those difficult scene .. then tell her?

Takarada: If that's possible … as long as your able to maintain a normal relationship, where you're not effected by that person anymore … if you keep acting in a way that worries her, she will just over think it, don't you think?

Saena: I am aware .. she already thought it was her fault .. I told her it's not about her, but although she seemed less worried, I know she's concerned about it … that's why I feel lost … I don't know how to approach it .. do I tell her now .. or later .. does she even want to know ? .. and if she does, will she be upset I didn't tell her earlier?

Takarada: That's something to consider indeed … but I still think you did the right thing .. I know this is difficult for you to deal with … Does anyone around you know about that meeting?

Saena: Since I was off at work as well, My boss noticed and talk to me about it .. that's about it!

Takarada: Don't you have close friends that you can disclose those matters with?

Saena: I do have friends, but I'm not the kind of person that shares anything about my private life with anyone … The only people in my circle who knew about Kyoko are my boss and Todoh-san … only recently that the rest of my coworkers met and learned about her.

Surprised, Takarada asks: So you're an extremely private person? … I know that Mogami-kun is quite private about things, but you take it to an extremely different level!

Saena: It more about hiding my shameful mistakes then being private per say … only the people involved back then knew about her, and I kept it that way … until just recently!

Takarada: I see .. well … My recommendation would be not talking to Mogami-kun until she's done with most of her difficult scene … Talk to someone you can trust .. the more support you have from the people close to you the better … they can help support you when you're down

Saena: I won't tell her about him then … as for talking to someone about it, I will consider it.

Takarada: If you don't mind, is it possible to keep me updated on what happens .. like if he comes to meet you again?

Saena: Since Kyoko's wellbeing is involved, I don't mind updating you

Takarada: Is there anything else you would like to speak to me about?

Unsure, Saena answers: No, that's about it … I think

Takarada: You don't seem sure … if you don't mind .. we can talk about your issues with love .. and perhaps I can give you more helpful advice, that might not only help you, but Mogami-kun as well?

Saena Nodes to him slowly, hoping this talk can help her open up a little have a long chat, and by the end of it Saena felt like the advice he gave her will help her in the near future.

* * *

_**(Ren's apartment)**_

Ren is in his bathroom … he looks at himself in the mirror and tells himself ( it's ok, she's listening, I can do this ), he removed his contacts to reveal his gorgeous green eyes

He also removes his wig … revealing his shiny blond hair … he looked himself in the mirror and composed himself … taking a few deep breathes before walking out to meet Kyoko as himself

Kyoko dazed and lost in thought wondering what he will show her, she thought to herself … why did he mention their first meeting, however her thoughts were interrupted when she heard him say

" it's been a while … Kyoko-chan!"

Kuon was standing in front of her, in his original real appearance … blond hair and green eye, he looked just like someone she holds dear to her heart

Kyoko looks up and sees her fairy prince … stunned … she calls: CORN ?!

Ren goes down and sits facing her

Nervous, Kyoko whispers : Corn … what are you doing here ?! …. Are you Crazy … this is Tsuraga-san's apartment!

Ren looks at her in confusion and says: this is what I wanted to show you !

Kyoko: Don't use Ren's voice … he's here you know …. Besides, you still didn't cast your magic to take a voice from my head .. or are you stuck with Tsuraga-san's voice ?!

Ren was baffled … and looks down realizing that she didn't understand him .. she thinks that he, corn, came while he, Ren was in his room

Kyoko: Tsuraga-san just went to his room, …. He will come out any minute now!

Ren take another deep breath and says : It's me, Tsuraga Ren … I'm also Kuon … and the fairy prince corn!

Kyoko: don't joke around Corn … Tsuraga-san is really here, I'm here to talk to him about something …. Why are you here … did you appear in the human world to find me?

Ren looks down not knowing how to convince her it's really him

Kyoko: Corn?! … are you ok .. look, you need to hide … Tsuraga-san might see you .. you can't just appear in a strangers house like that … I need to formally introduce you if you want to meet him!

Ren: …

Frantic, Kyoko: where is Tsuraga-san … does he know you're here … did he see you already?

Ren responds while pointing at himself : Tsuraga-san is here!

Kyoko: Is this your idea of a prank ? …. Are you mad at me for telling him about you?

Ren : Kyoko-chan … this is not a joke … or a prank … this is really me .. Tsuraga-san, no this me Kuon!

Kyoko : No way! …. Why do you look like Corn? … are you pretending to be him?! … why?!

Ren: I'm sorry I deceived you all this time … I feel horrible … I'm a terrible person after all!

Confused and worried, Kyoko: I don't understand what's going on here!

Depressed, Ren: I'm a con-artist aren't I … I'm sorry … I really didn't mean to hurt you … I'm lower then trash … I messed up!

Kyoko cuts him off saying while even more confused: Tsu .. raga .. san … or ... Ku .. on … no ... Co .. rn … wait, who am I talking to exactly?

Ren: I'm all three of them … we're one ! .. we're the same!

Kyoko felt dazed, but she decided to not judge too fast and said: Can you please explain … help me understand what's go?!

Ren: This is really me … Kuon … I'm blond … and I have green eyes … this is my real appearance .. the one you saw back when we were just kids!

Disappointed, Kyoko asks: So …. Corn is Kuon …. You're human … not a real magical prince from fairy land?!

Ren: yeah … I'm not a fairy … I'm sorry I lied … I never wanted to hurt you … I just played along .. when you thought I was one, I felt different .. special maybe .. and I didn't want to disappoint you, so I pretended to be one … but I know what I did was wrong!

In disbelief, Kyoko argues: how can you prove that? … I mean … when did you figure it out … that we knew each other … is it when I gave you the same stone?

Ren: when we first met here in Tokyo … I couldn't recognize you at all, but when you dropped the stone a little while after … I was surprised … that you were the little girl I use to play with in Kyoto … since then … all my memories that I tried to repress rushed back … it's not a bad thing, because … you reminded me of a time I loved being myself .. a time I dearly cherished as one of the best moments of my life!

Kyoko: so why didn't you tell me then … you really didn't have to lie to me and make me flip you off the way I did … I deeply regret that … More so now, especially since your Corn!

Ren: I couldn't reveal my identity yet .. and not in front of Sawara-san … I was still shocked it was really you and how much you changed … not in a bad way .. but … my first impression of grown-up Kyoko is very different then the way I thought of you as Kyoko my friend from Kyoto!

Kyoko: I did really leave a bad impression … I know that .. because revenge is a foul reason to enter showbiz!

Ren: I get it however, when I learned you were the Kyoko, from back then, a lot of things made sense … I figured that the boy you mention to me was the same guy who hurt you .. so I understand where you're coming from .. and I know I judged you harshly … I'm sorry for that

Kyoko: you remembered all that?

Ren: Yes … because as I mentioned … when we met in Kyoto … it was one of my favorite memories in my childhood … I did lose my way growing up, but when I met you again, I was reminded of those memories that I carry close to my heart!

Kyoko: Well, I'm happy that you thought of those memories dearly … because I also treasured those memories too … Especially the stone you gave me!

Ren: I'm glad the stone helped you … I really didn't mean to lie to you … even in Guam! .. I feel terrible about it … the way I played tricks on you … and made you believe things that aren't true

Kyoko: what You did in Guam was to protect your identity as Ren from me, right?

Ren: Partly … yes … I really didn't want you to figure it out yet, but I wasn't ready to tell anyone, but it's not fair on my part .. I played dirty tricks and kept lying … I understand If your angry … I deserve it!

Kyoko: I'm not really angry .. I'm just shocked … I didn't expect this at all, although deep down I knew it, I must confess .. I thought that maybe you two are the same person at one point .. you looked alike and I mistook you for corn before … I was honestly in denial and I desperately thought of any way to convince myself that your two different people!

Ren: …

Kyoko continued: Now a lot of things make sense … but I still can't figure out why you didn't want to disappoint me? … why did you pretend to be a fairy?

Ren: well, it's mostly for my selfish reason … I wanted to act .. back in America I mentioned that I had a hard time, and my dad decided to take me with him so I can get a break … I wondered around while he was working and we met by chance … you thought I was a fairy … so I thought to myself … if I can convince you I was one, I might have real skills as an actor .. I felt challenged, but I was really happy and I just enjoyed our time together

Kyoko: so what you told me back then was all true except for the fairy part right ?! … the fact your dad's hands are too big you couldn't fly is because you were overshadowed by your father's fame, his name and influence was too big to bear … and you couldn't prove yourself until you become someone else entirely!

Ren smiled happily, she understood him, and she wasn't mad .. she was very understanding and that made him feel good about finally telling her everything

Kyoko: I hope one day you will be able to become Kuon again … and prove to everyone that your you and your just as talented … no … your even more talented … because you beat you father in Dark moon!

Ren: I will become Kuon again … by my own power .. I can return to the person I really am, and that's all thanks to you … because you helped me overcome a lot … I am able to see myself in a different light!

Kyoko: wait .. what do you mean … I didn't do anything really!

Ren: You were there for me when I was fighting myself … I was losing myself as Cain heel, but you helped me get a grip on myself … I realized what I was missing and with your help … I was able to come to terms with who I really am .. I don't think I would've survived that role without your help … so thank you … and that stamp I gave you is because I really think you did a great job, you did more than you think you did … so you deserve it … you're really an amazing person inside and out!

Kyoko blushes hearing that, she quickly looks away while thinking to herself ( this is dangerous … him complementing me like this is making me feel super special … I must get a grip on my feelings before I lose it … I can't show him how I really feel … he has someone special .. and I shouldn't assume it's me just because we knew each other as kids )

She looks at him and says: I'm glad I was able to help you … so I was right about it, you were struggling … and I felt like you weren't Tsuraga-san or Cain at some point … so it was your real self all along!

Shocked, Ren looked at her and smiled … he didn't know she felt that way before .. but he was glad it was her in the end .. she was really his one and only talisman in his journey as actor X.

Kyoko: So what now … I mean … how am I supposed to call you from now one? … should I call you Tsuraga-san in public and Kuon in private .. what if I miss up and reveal your identity by accident!

Ren: Don't worry about it … you can call me Tsuraga-san when I'm him … but I hope you can call me Kuon or corn when I look like this … whatever you feel comfortable with!

Kyoko: That's a good idea … ok … so now I will call you Kuon .. and when become Ren the actor … I will call you Tsuraga-san

Ren: alright ! … but … how should I call you then?

Kyoko: umm … well … I guess you can call me Kyoko when your Kuon … but Mogami-san In public!

Ren: Can I really call you Kyoko without using honorifics?

Kyoko nodes yes and smiles, and says: If I'm allowed to call you Kuon … then you should be allowed to call me Kyoko without the "-chan" …. Since Sho isn't involved anymore either!

Ecstatic, Ren smiles and says: I'm glad to hear that Kyoko!

Again, Kyoko blushes, allowing him to call her Kyoko was the right thing to do considering he let her call him Kuon … but hearing him call her Kyoko made her feel more uneasy .. she wasn't sure if she should change her mind … she didn't want to be rude, but him calling her Kyoko was making her feel even closer and more special … she felt really bad .. what if the girl he likes sees them being so close, wont she be hurt … she would if she put herself in her place !

Ren: Finally … and last but not least … we come to the last topic of the day !

Kyoko: Were not done yet?

Ren: I told you that I had two more things to talk you about, … one of them was revealing I'm corn .. but I have yet to talk about the second one

Kyoko: oh yes … but what is left? … I mean you revealed your Kuon and corn … are you also someone else?

Ren: No … but it does have a relation to why I revealed my real identity to you .. well, honestly it's partly because I didn't want to deceive anymore … I wanted to be honest about who I really am .. and this topic … if I wasn't honest about who I really am, then I wouldn't talk to you about it until I was!

Kyoko: I don't really feel deceived anymore … especially after understanding your reasoning … and really … I'm happy to finally know the truth … Corn was always so special to me, so knowing it's you … well … it will take some time to get used to it being a fact, but I'm already delighted you shared it with me … by the way … who else knows … your parents and the president … maybe even Yashiro-san?

Ren: My parents, mostly my father … the president and your mother …. Yashiro is still in the dark about it!

Kyoko: Wait? … my mom know about it? ….why?! … did she meet you as a fairy too?

Ren: No … I told her in the hospital … I kind of slipped up and mentioned something I shouldn't …so she asked a question that I couldn't answer without revealing myself … besides, I wanted to earn her trust … if I could do that, I would be able to be by your side!

Kyoko: oh … ok! …. You feared that if you tried to deceive her, she would tell you not to come close to me ever again?

Ren: yeah … you can say that!

Kyoko: Understandable … She hates being deceived anyway … so it's great that she trusts you!

Ren smiles, takes yet another deep breath and says: the topic I need to speak about, involves being completely honest with you and myself .. I really don't want to scare you away and I really want you to give me a chance … I understand you might not be ready for this .. but I want to take your advice … and go all out!

Confused, Kyoko asks: My advice?

Ren: Yes .. when we talked to each other … but you were disguised as Bo the chicken, you gave some very helpful advice … and I want to use it now … and go all out .. I just hope you will listen just like you did earlier … and maybe give me a chance

Anxious, Kyoko: ok …

She thought to herself ( I mostly talked about love when I was Bo … so why does he have to talk to me about it … I don't want to tell him to stop and not tell me … but in the same time, I fear that jealousy will take over me … That girl is sure lucky!

Ren: I have told you that I fell in love, with a girl …..

Kyoko looks at him because you suddenly stopped talking and looked away … so she said: yes .. a high school student … a very quiet girl, almost everything .. she values 3 meals over gossip, especially breakfast, .. and have scolded you with a demon face about your meals !

Ren: do you have an idea of who it would be?

Kyoko : Well, with the process of elimination … Kana-san isn't high school student … and Morizumi Kimiko-san isn't her either … so no, I'm not sure who she may be!

Ren thinks to himself ( she still doesn't consider herself a possibility? … how should I approach her with it … that it's her who I'm in love with)

Kyoko: could it be Moko-san?!

Dumfounded, Ren looks at her and says: No! … it's not her either … do you want more clues or should I tell you who it is?

Kyoko: Umm, well, … I guess I would rather not guess .. I think it's a little awkward trying to guess her identity … and I'm not sure why I have to know to begin with!

Ren looks down and composes himself, he looks at her again and says: Because it matters … your opinion ….

Anxious, Kyoko interrupts him, asking: Because I'm your childhood friend and you care about my opinion of her?

A little Frustrated, Ren confesses: No … that's not it .. it's because it's you I'm talking about … you're the one I'm in love with!

Stunned Kyoko became completely speechless

Her mind became confused … she tried hard to avoid thinking it's her all along .. she didn't even suggest that the description kind of reminded her of herself … but now that he revealed it .. it shocked her … she wanted to protect herself and avoid being jealous of the girl .. but it was her all along ?

Ren: You're a high school student … and you value breakfast the most … you also always lectured me about my meals … it's you!

Kyoko: but why me? … I mean … I'm a plain boring …..

Ren interrupts her saying: you're not plain … nor are you boring … you're a very special person to me .. and over time … I found myself falling head over heels for you … you were always my first love .. I didn't know how I felt about you back then, but I was able to be myself with you by my side .. you don't even realize how much you mean to me!

Kyoko was very touched hearing that … she still wasn't completely convinced however … so she asked: then why did you say you didn't deserve to have someone special … when did I become special?!

Ren: you were always special … I just didn't realize how special you were … I realized it all after feeling lost with Katsuki!

Kyoko: you mean back when we were shooting "Dark Moon"?

Ren: Yes … My feeling for you helped me figure out how to play Katsuki properly .. the fact I'm an adult and you're in Highschool is one thing I strongly considered … the second is because I didn't think I should fall in love, because I believed that I deprived Tina from Rick and their happiness together .. so I shouldn't be happy myself!

Still unsure .. Kyoko asks: so what changed … why are you able to love me and confess .. as far as I know … even today … you still believed that it's your fault he died!

Ren: I have to thank the Heel siblings for that … it was really challenging playing the role of a brother … I thought the president was fooling with me and playing with my feelings, and I initially told him that I didn't need you by myside … because it was too much for me .. I had to hold myself with reason against desire … but you were the light in the end of the tunnel … remember that car accident at the end of "Dark Moon" shooting?

Kyoko: Yes, I do!

Ren: It brought back so many negative feelings … I felt lost … and I felt like I was covered in Rick's blood .. the whole ordeal brought those memories back … and I felt stuck completely .. but you brought me back to reality … all the blood dripped off of me, and I felt light and free, thanks to you .. which is one of the reasons I am very thankful to you!

Kyoko: I'm really confused, … I didn't do anything special

Ren: Just you being there was enough!

Kyoko looked down to hide her red face … she was blushing so hard that her face was feeling hot … she wasn't sure how to respond, so she just nodded to him quietly

Ren: I get this is a lot for you … so I don't expect you to return my feeling … I just hope you consider them and think about it … you don't have to respond right now .. just take your time, ok?

Kyoko nods quietly again … because she was still not sure how she should respond .. it was all too real for her … and she needed a lot of time to process the fact that his feelings were towards her and not any other women … she felt really special and happy deep down … so she decided to cherish those feelings and consider her response at a later time

Ren smiled happily … she didn't rejected him, and if he saw correctly … she blushed a few time … so he took that as a positive sign and relaxed … everything he wanted to say was said and done, and the atmosphere around them was no longer tense …. They both felt as ease and they both smiled at each other before looking down

The jealousy feelings vanished from Kyoko's heart, and in its place … the feeling of being loved was its replacement … it meant much more to her knowing the Tsuraga-san was Corn all this time .. him knowing about her mother being the reason why she cried that night … many things made sense now … and a lot of memories started replaying in her mind … all of them made more and more sense now that she knows the truth.

However, still, the time She was Setsu that night where she made her mark on his neck embarrassed her tremendously .. especially now that she knows his corn … her actions were too bizarre that night … even though she acted well as Setsu, she's still Kyoko too.

Those memories toke over her mind and she blushed more .. she wasn't able to control it .. she needed a distraction

So, Kyoko asked: Did you eat?

Ren: No, not yet!

Kyoko: ah … You never mentioned why you don't eat … is it because of the bullying?!

Ren: No … it's more like my mom forced me to eat when I was younger … she wasn't the best cook, so it made my appetite decrease so much that I started hating eating .. she did it out of love, I know that for a fact, it's just the food wasn't edible sometime … and I couldn't handle it

Kyoko: Teacher mentioned that before … that makes sense … you still need to eat though!

Ren looks at the time, and knowledges its already 7 pm … so he asks: do you want to eat dinner?

Kyoko: I guess we can do that, Should I cook something?!

Ren: I don't have anything to cook with … the fridge is empty!

Kyoko: I guess we don't have an option … let's go shopping!

Ren: you know what … let's eat out tonight !

Kyoko: what? …. Why ?

Ren: why not?!

Kyoko: Umm, are you going out like this?! … (pointing at his face)

Ren: It's ok …. No one will know it's me!

Kyoko: Are you sure?

Ren: Positive! …. Let's go!

**( Ren will now be written as Kuon) **

After getting changed, both Kyoko and Kuon go down the garage .. Ren walks towards a different car which makes Kyoko question why

He was Hoping he could have dinner with Kyoko, but he couldn't take his well-known Porsche as Kuon .. so he rented a different sport car … just in case she agreed to go out with him .. not even as a date .. just a nice dinner between close friends!

Kyoko felt odd, but she was happy … somehow … going out with Kuon felt more comfortable to her then with Tsuraga-san … maybe because he's too popular as Ren that she felt everyone will attack her if she goes out to dinner with him … but as Kuon, no one knew him other than her, so it felt good … she was really happy and excited to eat a nice dinner with him … without being noticed or attacked

Stopping at a red light … Kuon choose to lighten up the mood, and he clicked to play the CD in the music player … a Disney song started playing and it got Kyoko's attention right away

Kyoko: Isn't this "A Whole new world" from Aladdin?

Kuon: Yeah … I bought this CD because I thought you would like it … it has all the Disney songs I personally know!

Kyoko: I love this song!

Kuon: why don't you sing along?

Kyoko: I'm too embarrassed .. besides .. I don't have a good signing voice!

Kuon: who told you so?

Kyoko: well ….. I don't want to mention his name … his name will just ruin the mood!

Kuon: Don't worry about it then .. ignore him .. he was probably just jealous … go ahead sing along … I won't judge you!

Playfully, Kyoko challenges him : If you want me to sing, then you'll have to sing too!

Kuon: by my voice is bad … I can't sing!

Kyoko teases: That makes the both of us … it's either we sing together … or none of us will sing !

Happy, Kuon smiles and says: alright … let's do it!

Kyoko started singing when the second verse starts:

**Unbelievable sights, indescribable feeling**

**Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling**

**Through an endless diamond sky**

**A whole new world**

Kuon started singing _(Don't you dare close your eyes)_

Kyoko

**A hundred thousand things to see**

Kuon

_(Hold your breath; it gets better)_

Kyoko

** I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far**

**I can't go back to where I used to be**

Kuon

_A whole new world, with new horizons to pursue_

Kyoko & Kuon

_**I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare**_

Kuon

_Let me share this whole new world with you_

The have already reached their destination, and Kuon parked his rented car … but since they were in their own world … they kept singing along with the song

_Kyoko and Kuon _

_**A whole new world (A whole new world)**_

_**A new fantastic point of view**_

_**No one to tell us "no," or where to go**_

_**Or say we're only dreaming**_

_**A whole new world (Every turn, a surprise)**_

_**With new horizons to pursue (Every moment, red-letter)**_

_**I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare**_

_**Anywhere, ooh, ooh (There's time to spare)**_

_**Let me share this whole new world with you**_

_**A whole new world (A whole new world)  
That's where we'll be (That's where we'll be)  
A thrilling chase (A wondrous place)  
For you and me**_

Koga was out on a date with his current girlfriend … he was going to the same place … so as he held his girlfriend's hand and walked towards the restaurant … He saw Kyoko and some blondie sitting in a car and singing something …

He was so amused … so he got closer hoping he can hear what their singing

As he got closer … he heard an English song, so he just toke a few steps back and turned away … he didn't want them to notice him

Koga then hides behind a car, takes out his phone and snaps a few picture … He wanted to confront Kyoko with real evidence, since she seemed to be an expert at avoiding conversation if no one had ground proof … he decided to confront on set soon

Kyoko and Kuon were being playful with each other, they joked around and acted like a real couple … which caused Koga to misunderstand their current relationship

Koga smiled slyly while deleting all the photo's but one, and says: Forget it, Maybe I should confront her Tonight!

* * *

_**Author notes: **_

**Chapter 9 Ends here ! **

Is it wise not to tell Kyoko about her Father coming?

How did you think the meeting between Ren and Kyoko went? … Do you think Hiroki likes Kyoko and is accepting she might be his sister, and will that cause him to distance himself from his father and grandmother to show his support for his mother? … Finally … Is Koga going to ruin dinner for our favorite duo?

This chapter was hard to write .. I rewrote the Ren/kyoko's meeting twice, ignoring many of my old possible scenarios .. and I went with this …. I did my best .. I honestly hope you liked it!

Thank you all for reading this chapter and thank you for your support

Reviews are much appreciated

Until next time ! Jane !


	10. Chapter 10

Hello Everyone,

I don't own Skip Beat, Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei does, So I give her all credit for the original Story, While I own this fan-fiction – My first about Skip Beat

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Goals**_

_**(Takarada's office)**_

Saena: Thank you … I will take everything you said into consideration

Takarada: Change doesn't happen over-night … so don't stress about it too much … I really think you're going towards the right direction … and I will always be here if you need any help!

Saena bows to him earnestly and says: Thank you for your help tonight!

Takarada: No problem … your always welcome

Saena: I will keep you updates on the issue of her father

Takarada: I would appreciate that … this is all for Kyoko's sake

Saena: well then … I will take my leave now

Takarada: Alright !

At the end of the conversation, Ruto came in and said: Sir, Wood's san is here to see you!

Takarada: she's back? …. Let her in!

Jelly Woods comes in as soon as Ruto allows her to, saying : Darling ! …. I'm back!

Takarada: Ten …. I didn't know you were here!

Jelly Woods: I was here to meet a friend and a client … but, I wouldn't forget to pay you a visit!

Takarada: A client? …. Who is it?

Jelly Woods: I told you, a friend of mine … you know me, I can't turn down a chance to help a friend out, right?!

Takarada: I see!

Jelly Woods notices a women standing behind Takarada, and misunderstands the situation, so she looks a bit sad and jealous, so she say: Who is this?!

Takarada: You Mean Mogami-san?

Confused, Jelly Woods asks: Mogami-san?

Takarada: This is Kyoko's mother … Mogami Saena-san

Jelly Woods: Kyoko-chan's mother? …. Oh …. Nice to meet you … My name is Jelly Woods, I'm a professional make-up artist … It's been a great honor to work with Kyoko-chan!

Saena: Nice to meet you too!

Takarada: She is responsible for taking care of the Heel siblings!

Saena: I see … Thank you for taking care of my daughter!

Jelly Woods: I've got to say, I see where Kyoko got her Beauty .. your Gorgeous Mogami-san!

Saena smiled awkwardly and nodded without saying anything

Jelly Woods: Kyoko-chan is always super polite and nice, you're lucky to have such a great daughter!

Saena smiles and nodes again

Takarada: Take care Mogami-san …. We will stay in contact !

Jelly Woods: Why don't we have dinner together?

Saena: I don't want to impose … please Enjoy your dinner together!

Takarada: Look at the time … it sure is dinner time … Mogami-san …. Please allow me to invite you to dinner with us !

Saena: you really don't have to !

Jelly Woods: Come one …. Let's break the ice and have a nice meal … Kyoko-chan is probably working right now … so rather than eating alone, join us ,.. in the end … food tastes best when we eat together … right, darling ?

Takarada: Of Course!

Although reluctant, Saena agrees and joins them to a nice dinner in a restaurant close by

* * *

_**(At the Restaurant – Kyoko & Kuon)**_

Kyoko and Kuon enter the Restaurant, and the waiter takes them to the upstairs lounge and ask them to wait while their table is being set up

**( Kyoko and Ren are talking in English … so they can talk comfortably in public .. a deal they made in the car before entering the restaurant)

Kyoko: say … isn't this place a little too fancy?

Kuon: is it … you don't like it?

Kyoko: it's not like that … It just looks a little ….. ( she whispers) saying: Expensive!

Kuon: I'm sorry … I just thought the food here was great and I wanted you to try it … if your uncomfortable, we can go somewhere else!

Nervous, Kyoko: No, no … we troubled them already, if we leave now … wouldn't we be considered rude?

Kuon laughs, then he smiles saying: Don't worry about the price … I will take care of it .. I just want you to enjoy the food!

Kyoko: I will take your word for it … since you, who rarely eats, enjoyed the food so much, I might as well try it!

Kuon smiles and nodes … while thinking ( she's calmer than I expected … I wonder what this means?)

Koga sees an opportunity and interrupts them saying: Aren't you Mogami-san?

Surprised to see him, Kyoko stands up and bows down automatically

Kuon looks at Koga and smiles respectfully

Kyoko: What are you doing here Koga-san?

Koga: Sometimes I really question your sanity … What do people do in a restaurant, I wonder?

Kyoko: Sorry … I didn't mean that … I just didn't expect you to be here …

Angry, Kuon speaks up saying with a sharp tone: Listen here …. I won't allow you to speak to Kyoko in this manner … I don't know who you are or how you know her, … but I think you should always treat people with respect, not insult them from the get go … aren't Japanese people known to be modest and respectful ?

Koga: Is he a friend? … I didn't know your familiar with foreigners like him!

Lost, Kyoko was confused on how to respond … Sure Kuon is an American .. but he's part Japanese … however, even Koga views him as a foreigner right away

Kuon: I'm her friend … do you have a problem with that?

Koga: You can say that … I have a problem with your attuited, you see… you seem overprotective of her … like a boyfriend maybe?

Kyoko blushes and looks away to hide her face as much as possible .. she didn't know how to respond at all

Kuon: Can't friends be overprotective of each other … especially when someone like you is insulting them just for asking a genuine question?!

Koga: let me put it simply for you … I don't think males and females can be friends when one of them is as overprotective as you are … I can see that there is more to it then it appears!

Flustered, Kyoko decided to deny it, since she hasn't responded to his feelings yet: Their isn't … we are just friends!

Kuon was a little disappointed by that response … but he knew better, he just poured his whole life and feeling on her, she needed time to process it … so he still held on to the hope she will respond to him positively when she's ready … given how she's flustered and shy

Koga: I see … well … I'm just surprised to see the modest Kyoko with a foreigner like you!

Kyoko: well ….

Koga: But … what I find more surprising that your out with a guy … when your obviously in love with another!

Flustered, Kyoko responds: What are you talking about?

Kuon thinks to himself while looking at her with a stunned look ( She's in love with someone ? … and this jerk knows?)

Koga: I'm aware that you have special feelings towards Tsuraga Ren .. I'm pretty sure your blindly in love with him .. you said so … that's why I am willing to bully you until you see the truth … that I, Koga Hiromune, is the most attractive guy in the whole world .. and that I should be number 1!

Extremely flustered, Kyoko counters saying: I never said that !

Kuon was stunned by Koga's declaration … he seemed awfully stuck up .. but for him to mention Ren as Kyoko's love interest intrigued him more

Koga: you didn't say it in words … but your actions speak louder than words!

Kyoko: I said I respected Tsuraga-san more than anyone … because he is the greatest actor of all time, but …. I never mentioned anything about feelings!

Koga smiles slyly and says: However, …. You never denied it either!

Trying to salvage the situation, Kyoko: I told you that … I … Respect … him

Koga: I pretty sure you said that " I like him" is putting it extremely lightly … you couldn't deny your feeling for him .. you never told me how exactly you feel about him … but in the end … Me and You will never ever get along … because You choose that guy over me!

Kuon wasn't sure how to react, however, he couldn't hide his satisfaction from hearing she didn't completely deny that she may have feeling for him … his hope for a relationship was elevated, but he promised himself that he will give her all the time she needs and wont pressure her for an answer

Koga thought to himself ( why is this guy happy? )

After composing himself, Kuon speaks up saying: So your saying that you going to bully her because she respects someone … you're really something else … what did that guy do to you, so you can bully someone else because you dislike him? …. You should just respect her and her opinions … forcing people to like you will only make you look bad!

Koga: She never said she didn't want to be bullied either … she Won against Morizumi-san … so it made it look like she really wants me to bully her more … it was her choice!

Kuon: If you dare to hurt Kyoko, I will not stand still … No one chooses to be bullied … you can't blame her for your awful actions … she did what she had to do to win a role … your opinion of the guy she respect doesn't even matter!

Koga: You know awfully a lot about this matter … Did you tell him about everything?

Kyoko: No …..

Darkness surrounded, Kuon as he said sternly : You volunteered the information … I can gasp the rest without much thinking!

The waiter tried to approach them to tell them their table is ready, but the Dark atmosphere caused him to stand in the back in fear

Koga felt the darkness from Kuon .. so he responded: Whatever … I really don't care … I always thought you were interesting … until I learned you respected that guy … in the end … I hope Tsuraga-san bullies you, just like last time … I'm sure he won't be happy when he learns you're going out with a guy friend of yours, given how much he cares about you in a special way

Confused, Kuon asks: just like last time?

Koga looks at Kyoko and says: Didn't he bully you ? …. You came to set, looking so upset, and just burst out crying out of sudden ruining my relaxing time!

Kyoko: I told you it wasn't the case!

Kuon makes a mental note to ask her about it later

Koga: Well, I heard from people I know in the industry that Tsuraga-kun also values you deeply, given he visited you in the hospital on a daily basis … and although I don't know that guy personally … As a man, I can tell that he cares for you … so if I were him, I would be super upset to see you with a guy friend, moreover a foreigner … he looks like a playboy to me! … so I'm sure he will bully you , if he learns about this … and in this industry … information travels fast, so …. Be careful, ok?

Kyoko looks at him and asks: Are you hinting that you will make sure he learns about this?

Koga smiles slyly and says: Who knows,? … But … there is nothing more fun than to see the guy you respect so highly bully you … I would totally pay to see that! … that's my ultimate goal!

Kuon: You seem quite sure that guy will bully her for this! … but ... What makes you think that he isn't aware of this to begin with?

Annoyed, Koga looks at Kyoko and says: You're really no Fun! … Enjoy your dinner … I'm leaving !

Still angry … Kuon firmly says: Before you go … let me warn you one more time … if you mess around with her, I will not stand by and watch … I will make sure your full of regret by the end of …..

Kyoko realizes that he is getting really mad, so she drags Kuon away before he finishes his threat and whispers: what are you doing … why are you confronting him like that? … we are working together, so I would rather you not say anything at all … he will surely hold this on me when he sees me on set!

Kuon: sorry … I got carried away … but I'm not ok with anyone insulting you like that … I said it once and I will say it again! … I don't want to cause you trouble, but I want to protect you … I'm not sure how to do that!

Kyoko: I am grateful … but let's leave it here … I will go apologize and tell him not to mind that last thing you said, ok ?

Kuon: No … I will go!

Kyoko: But !

Pointing at where she is standing, Kuon says: stay here!

Kuon goes after Koga and they speak for around a minute, then he returns and says: you don't have to worry about It anymore … ok?

Kyoko nodes to him while wonder ( I wonder what he said … Koga surely looked nervous, although he did smile … I won't know until I see him on set, soon )

The waiter approaches them and says: your table is ready … follow me please!

They get seated in a private table and the waiter leaves after giving the menu, letting them know he will return momentarily as they check the menu

A moment of silence goes by

Breaking the silence, Kuon says: I apologized … and I made sure he will leave you alone!

Kyoko: I didn't ask … I am too nervous to know what you said … so let's just not talk about it

Kuon: don't worry about it ... I assure you that I didn't go overboard … I'm not the same Kuon I was 6 years ago!

Kyoko: I'm not worried About that per say …what if he talks about this … I mean … I know he hates me, but I'm not worried about that … I'm worried about you Kuon!

Kuon: don't worry … I know the risk I took coming out like this … and it's all worth it … because I don't have to be a fake persona, while we enjoy a nice dinner together

Kyoko: it's so odd talking About Tsuraga-san … when you … you know …

Kuon smiles and says: your right … I talked about him like he was a complete stranger, didn't I!

Kyoko: I do understand that you look foreigner to people, but why can't people see your Japanese too, I mean …. You can speak Japanese and all

Kuon: Speaking a language doesn't really make you a citizen, many people nowadays find Japan interesting for its history, culture and Anime industry… so many people learn the language … so people won't assume I'm Japanese because I can speak the language … To Japanese people I look like a foreigner and to American .. I look like a mixed monster … I can never win

Kyoko: You're not a monster … I find it really cool that your mixed … I, myself, am purely Japanese, nothing special … but I guess I'm grateful I am a part of this country!

Kuon: I have a question!

Kyoko: Go ahead!

Kuon: Since you lived in Kyoto most of your life, do you consider yourself from the capital .. well, my father once told me that Kyoto was the old capital and he valued Kyoto over Tokyo!

Kyoko: Hmm, I'm not sure … I do consider myself from Kyoto, and sure … Kyoto will always have a special place in my heart … But looking at it now, I think Kyoto is more of the Japanese culture capital, while Tokyo is the modern capital … I love them both equally!

Kuon: fair enough … I have to say the same then … I valued Kyoto because I met you there … now that we are here in Tokyo together, I value Tokyo just as much!

Kyoko: Did you ever think of visiting Kyoto again?

Kuon: partly yes, … but because of my past, I didn't think I had a right to meet you … and I thought you may have already forgotten about me since it's been so long .. but clearly you didn't, which is why I'm grateful we met again!

Kyoko: not on the best terms … but, I'm happy were past that!

Kuon: Say … I have a different question!

Kyoko: you don't have to be polite about it … just ask, I don't mind answering your questions!

Kuon: when did I bully and made you cry? … the incident that guy just mentioned!

Kyoko: I already said I didn't cry because of you … I was just frustrated with myself at that time!

Kuon: about?

Kyoko: well, it was about that time you confronted me about you know … that guy … and that kiss .. no, more like lip touching moment .. that sounded worse, didn't it?

Kuon: So you were frustrated that you defended him insisted of explaining what happened?

Kyoko: something like that .. I thought that you, like my mother, thought that me and that guy had such a relationship when we lived together in Tokyo … and I only made it worse!

Kuon thought to himself ( she was worried about that? … doesn't that mean she cares about my opinion of her that much … this is bad! … at this point I will be convinced she likes me without her confirming it … I can't go that route … I must wait for her answer)

Kuon: Your mother thought you and that guy had such relationship?

Kyoko: Yayoi-san … Shotaro's mother … she made it sound like me and that guy eloped together … so my mother thought our relationship was of that nature … which is completely wrong … and I glad she's aware of that now!

Kuon: So you spoke about those things with your mother, since now you live together?

Kyoko: Not really … that was all in the first meeting in April … she was relieved it wasn't the case, because I didn't end up in the same situation she had to deal with.

Kuon: So it's safe to assume that your father is someone like Shotaro ?

Kyoko: First … let's not call him father, because he is anything but that … besides, I think he's way worse, given how much pain my mother had to deal with … especially since I was the result of such a relationship

Kuon: so your saying that her initial rejection of you was because you're his daughter, a man she hated so much?

Kyoko: I really don't know if I am allowed to go into detail about this, but I know she didn't hate him when she spoke of him at our meeting … she mainly blamed herself for it all … choosing love over her career … I somehow understand that point … but I know the pain I've gone through was nowhere near hers … that's why I feel like I can forgive her for how she treated me in the past

Kuon: that sounds odd to me, because her coworker made it clear that the mention of that man is like a landmine, not for her only … but you as well!

Kyoko: that's true … he also told me the same thing … I think the whole situation is a landmine topic … not the guy himself though … or at least that's what I think

Kuon: come to think, you mentioned you knew his name, but then you refuted that statement

Kyoko: ah, my mother told me the name he went by at the time, but according to her, it's possible a fake … as I was told there was no records of a person with that name

Kuon: oh … that makes sense then … not knowing his real name that is

Kyoko: I'm actually worried that he showed up … my mother was acting weird lately … but told me it's an adult matter … for some reason … I feel like it's about that person

Kuon: why suddenly?

Kyoko: Do you remember that night … when you came and I cried … that statement that she said wasn't mainly about me … it's was more about sending a message to that person

Kuon: Was she trying to hint that she has nothing tying her to him, although you exist ! ... besides, why suddenly, it's not like he appeared, right?

Kyoko: she saw someone who looked like him and she feared he would come meet her, so she said that nationally … besides I understand that by law she can't really disown, because she's wasn't completely happy I ran away with that guy .. so I get it, ... and I'm totally ok with it now

Kuon: I understand, but I disagree with her method … I'm just glad that you two are on better terms now!

The waiter knocks on the door, comes in, takes their order and leaves

Kuon thinks to himself ( she's not holding back like she usually does with me as Ren, … she's being open and completely honest, does that mean she's more comfortable with me as Kuon?)

Kyoko: say, Corn …. I mean … Kuon

Kuon: you can call me either … I don't mind

Kyoko: ok … well, … I have a question

Kuon: go ahead, ask away!

Kyoko: Don't you want to go back to your parents?

Kuon: I think I'm old enough to live on my own … I'm an adult after all … besides, many kids move out of their homes at age 18 in America … so it's normal for me to be living apart from them now … I do want to see them soon, but I don't think I would move back in with them

Kyoko: I see … but why at age 18?

Kuon: that's because they are considered adults, besides, most of them go away for collage at that age, they move in dorms and study … away from family and distraction.

Kyoko: So the movies I saw aren't too far off?

Kuon: I'm not sure what movie … but movies usually portray the American life style, they exaggerate a lot … but the concept is there … and it's mostly true, at least to some people, it can even be considered accurate

Kyoko: I see now .. Although Guam is a part of America … I didn't feel like I was in a foreign country … for some reason

Kuon: that's because there are a lot of Japanese people there, I would assume … Sure Guam is an American Territory, but the people still have their own way, and the people who live closer are the most frequent visitors, so I don't blame you … it will feel different once you go to the main land … it's completely opposite to a small island like Guam

Kyoko: Your father invited me to come visit anytime … maybe I should pay him a visit soon

Kuon: if you're going, then I'm coming too!

Kyoko smiles and nodes happily, then she says: Great Idea!

Kuon: Double Kuon visiting their father, am I right?

Kyoko laughs and says: that's funny! … maybe I should go there as young Kuon … he will be surprised, don't you think!

Kuon: He would be seeing double … I only worry my mother would faint from such scene

Kyoko: I am quite intrigued to know how she looks, I wonder if I should look her up!

Kuon: I think it's better if you go see her with your own eyes, nothing on the internet can capture her real beauty

Kyoko: So the model you mentioned to be the most beautiful in the world is your mother … I can't wait to meet her … I'm so excited !

Kuon: I'm sure you two will get along !

The waiter comes in and brings in the food, he serves them the food and leaves

Kyoko takes a bite and her eyes sparkle from how good it tastes, so she says: This is quite delicious !

Kuon smiles and says: I'm glad you like it!

After they finished their meal, the waiter comes in and asks them if you would like dessert, so they decided to order one and share it … they waiter leaves and comes back with their dessert a few minutes later … he serves it to them and leaves them to get the bill

Kyoko: this looks appetizing!

Kuon: go ahead, dig in!

Kyoko: I don't want to ruin it … it's look too good to eat!

Kuon: If you wait long enough, the ice cream will melt all over it

Kyoko: Fine … ( she takes a bite ) and her eyes sparkle even more … it was really yummy

Kuon: I can tell that you're enjoying it!

Kyoko: you should try it … I won't eat this alone!

Kuon: Alright … ( he takes a bite) and says: this is tasty … I'm not sure if it's the dessert itself, or because we're sharing it!

Blushing, Kyoko say's: It's the dessert for sure … the chef here is an expert for sure!

Kuon: if you say so!

Kuon pays the bill and they leave together … they enter the car and get ready to leave

Kyoko: Thank you Kuon … I really enjoyed this!

Kuon: I'm glad you did … I feel a lot better that I told you the truth about everything!

Kyoko looks down and tries to hide her blushing, she responds: I'm glad you trusted me with this … I promise I will keep this a secret!

Kuon: Let's go … its around 10:30 right now … we can make it back on time

Kyoko nodes in agreement and then she turns on the radio

Kuon smiles happily … they were getting along pretty well, and Kyoko didn't have her guard up around him anymore … he felt that his decision to tell her everything was the best decision he ever made

Kyoko sang to the songs she knew and was very comfortable sitting next to her childhood friend corn … everything was still too real, but she was living in the moment … she was looking forward to their relationship going forward

* * *

_**(Saena's Apartment complex)**_

At 11:20, they reached Kyoko's new residence … He parked the car in the guest parking area and opened the door for her like a gentleman

Kyoko: Thank you Kuon, … I really enjoyed spending time with you tonight!

Kuon: It's a shame I can't stay like this for much longer!

Kyoko smiles and nodes in agreement

Kuon: don't worry, we will meet like this again!

Kyoko nodes again

Kuon: I will see you tomorrow … Take care!

Kyoko: See you tomorrow …. ( she walks to entrance of the building in the parking lot … she waves good bye and heads towards her the apartment

Saena parked in her designated parking spot after returning from dinner with Takarada, and Jelly woods

As she walks towards the building's parking lot entrance, she sees a blond guy standing with her daughter, Kyoko, who then walks away and waves and goes in … she looks at the time and then walks towards the guy then stops as he turns around and their eyes meet

Kuon: Mogami-san …. ( he walks closer and bows as a greeting)

Saena: So you're Hizuri Kuon … a blonde …. With colored eyes?

Kuon smile awkwardly and says: yeah ….

Saena: So I can assume you told her everything tonight?

Kuon: Yes … I managed … she was very understanding … Thank you for your encouragement

Saena nodes to him and then asks: I assume you're going meeting that women, … Jelly woods?

Kuon: how did you know?

Saena: She said she was going to meet a client, … seeing how she knew about the Heel siblings, and that her job was to take care of both of you … I can assume it's her who you depend on, am I wrong?

Kuon: No … that's right … she doesn't know the details, but she knows that this is my real appearance and she helps whenever I need to travel and such … but I didn't know you knew her personally?

Saena: I met her today at the president's office!

Kuon: I see, so does the president know she's coming to meet me?

Saena: No … she never mentioned you by name, but since she seems to be aware of the heel siblings and very close to Takarada-san … I made such assumption … that she is trusted enough to be responsible for you … given your current appearance

Kuon: your right …. Thank you for letting me know

Looking away, Saena says: I'm not saying you look bad or anything … I'm just not familiar with this!

Kuon: I understand … it is weird isn't it?

Saena: You look fine … it's not weird … just unusual … it will take time getting used to it, especially since you live with a different appearance normally

Kuon smiles awkwardly and says: I'm glad you think so

Saena: well then … you shouldn't keep her waiting …. Take care!

Kuon bows to her and says: Have a great rest of your night

Saena nodes to him and leaves heading home

She enters her apartment and doesn't see Kyoko anywhere, so she heads to the bedroom where she sees Kyoko fidgeting around the room, and her face was beet red

Kyoko was walking in circles around the room, her mind was going a thousand miles an hour. After knowing the truth, she did her best to stay calm, especially around him, but now that she's alone, she was freaking out, particularly about the fact that he likes her, of all women … it was her!

She was overjoyed by that fact alone, but she needed time, a lot of it, in order to recover from her first heart break … she wasn't ready to be in a relationship either, especially not with the #1 bachelor in Japan … she was sure people will rip her apart if she starts dating him now … she first needed to prove herself worthy of him and his love!

Saena watched Kyoko for a few minutes, then she entered the room and said: how did it go, your meeting with Tsuraga-san?

Surprised, Kyoko says: Mom … your back!

Saena: I was a few minutes behind

Curious, Kyoko asks: so did you see Kuon?

Saena: yeah … he greeted me before he left to meet the stylist

Kyoko smiles and says: I see! … so … umm … what do you think of him … as Kuon?

Saena: Does my opinion matter?

Nervous, Kyoko answers: Umm … well …. Somehow!

Saena sigh and then looks at Kyoko and says: He looks fine …. Satisfied?

Kyoko nodes and smiles

Saena looks away and asks: so how did it go?

Kyoko blushes, looks down, and answers: I guess you can say it went well, I mean … I'm still well over my head … I'm trying to comprehend everything that happened so far … a lot things make more sense that I know who he is … but …..

Saena: But?

Kyoko nervously says: well, he ….. he kind of …

Seeing how nervous Kyoko is acting, Saena say: he confessed his feelings?

Kyoko face become red again … she just nodes without giving a verbal answer

After Taking a deep breath, Saena curiously asks: and how did you replay?

Extremely nervous, Kyoko answer: I didn't replay … he told me I didn't have to ... and to take my time to replay to him when I'm ready

Saena: As expected … you did well!

A little puzzled, Kyoko asks: you didn't want me to answer him?

Saena: Not particularly … I just don't think you're ready for that yet … you should take your time … since you still seem affected by what happened with Shotaro-kun!

Kyoko nodes and says: I'm not sure if I will ever be ready … I Mean .. I don't want to be stupid again, devoting me life to someone how doesn't even care … I regret it so much that I don't think I ever want to love ever again

Saena: But you love Tsuraga-san, right?

Kyoko blushes and looks away

Saena: The important thing you must take from your experiences are your mistakes … if you know what you did and what was wrong about it … you can fix it in your next experience … your more mature now … so I expect you to do what's right … making mistakes is ok as long as they're not big enough to ruin your life!

Kyoko looks at her mother and then looks down and nodes, saying: I understand!

Saena takes another deep breath and says: Take it easy, no matter how long it takes, … you will figure it out eventually … and I will support your decision, when the time comes! … If Tsuraga-san really loves you, then he will wait for you, for sure! … ok?

Pleased by what she heard, Kyoko looks at her mother and asks: Can I talk to you about it ?

Saena: we're were both hurt in the past, but we need to move on, so I am willing to do my best to support you … thus, you can talk to me about whatever you need!

Kyoko smiles and says: Thank you mom!

Saena: you should go take a shower and get ready for bed, it late already!

Excited, Kyoko says: Roger that! ….. (she quickly gets her clothes and goes to the bathroom)

Regretful, Saena talks to herself saying: I did it again … I keep pushing her whenever I feel stuck or awkward!

She remembers that Takarada told her to take her time, and that change won't happen right away, … she should ease into it instead of force herself to be nice, .. so she decides to do her best slowly and make sure her intentions are only to be a good mother to Kyoko regardless if her father was willing to take her or not

Saena decided that her next goal is to become closer to her daughter and establish an unbreakable bond, no one can break

* * *

_**(Ren's Apartment)**_

After returning back to his place, having changed his hair back to his Tsuraga Ren appearance, he lays down on his bed and begins reminiscing about what happened earlier. He loved the fact they sang together in the car, and had dinner together just like a couple … he was also very happy that she opened up to him and told him things he never thought she would tell him, if he was Ren

He recalls how comfortable Kyoko was around him as Kuon, she wasn't nervous as much, and she definitely let her guard down … he felt like the time they spent together was one of the best times of his life … he finally let her know about his feelings for her, and he was just glad she didn't outright reject him

He could tell from her actions that she may have some feelings for him, she blushed and was shy from time to time … but what made him have more proof, was what Koga said … although he hated Koga for being mean to her, he still appreciated that Kyoko didn't deny having feeling for him

He was sure that Kyoko is a long away from replaying to him … since the pain is still there from what happened … she still needed to process everything he told her tonight … additionally, given the fact she's Love me number 1 … she still needs time to come to terms with her feeling and accept the fact that she's loved

He gets ready to sleep and thinks to himself (I hope I can meet her tomorrow … I want to see how she will react to me now, now that she knows who I really am )

He went to sleep happily knowing that he achieved his goal of telling Kyoko who he really was, and better, he confessed his feeling to the women he loved

* * *

_**(Next day –Satsuki Law firm)**_

Nanami and her son Kioshi reach the law firm they decided to go to for help with their custody matter … Nanami wanted answers fast, so she didn't waste time, she called and got an appointment with the rival law firm to the one Saena works for

Nanami told her son to hide the truth behind how and why they met, and the address, because they didn't want to seem like stalkers, they also wanted to hide the fact that Kyoko is almost 18 … as they feared the lawyer might decline to help them if she learned that Kyoko is almost an adult

They are led to a private meeting room and soon after the lawyer they hired came in and introduced herself to her clients

Akemi: My name is Akemi Nakano, I'm a lawyer specialized in Divorce and child custody matters, how can I help you

Nanami-obāchan: We want to obtain the custody of my son's daughter

Kioshi: We still don't know if she's mine though, so I'm hoping you can help us with that too

Akemi: Ok … I will have to ask a few questions is order to start the process, answer them as best as you can!

Nanami-obāchan: No problem … go ahead!

Akemi: Your Child's full name, date of birth , and current address

Kioshi: Well, again … I'm not sure she's mine … but to answer your question, her name is Mogami Kyoko, she's born of the 25 of December … as for her current address and school, I wouldn't know … But I'm aware she lives with her mother

Akemi: you didn't mention the year of birth, are you unaware of it?

Kioshi: No … it wasn't mentioned … I can assume when, according to her age, but … I don't want to give wrong information … so I would rather not answer that

Akemi: Can you give me Information about the mother?

Nanami-obāchan: she's a shameless whore, that nasty women seduced my amazing handsome son, and had his child … she cut him off and never let him know about her … she's pure evil and I don't want my granddaughter to be in her care no more!

Stunned, Kioshi says: Mom!

Akemi: That's not what I meant … I understand you dislike the mother, but that won't help me identify her and communicate in order to solve your issue … I would like to know her name, occupation … and your history …. Why you think her daughter might be yours?

Kioshi: Well …. We met a few years back … and we were in a relationship … an intimate one .. and I had to leave because I had a family issue to deal with … and …..

Nanami-obāchan interrupts: let's just say, she got upset and cut him off, he lost all means of communication with her and now that he came here to meet her and apologize for the way things ended, like the great person he is, she dismissed him, and was awfully rude!

Kioshi: Mom …. That's no…..

Nanami-obāchan interrupted her son and said: She never even told him about the girl!

Akemi: Then how did you learn about the daughter?

Kioshi: It was a coincidence … my wife was in the same hospital at the time … and I thought that women was there because of her client … but it turns out it was her daughter … I heard a friend of the daughter call the girl with the same family name, and I also heard that the girl doesn't have a father

Akemi: Did you get a chance to talk to the mother, and if so, did you manage to ask?

Nanami-obāchan: He managed to force that rude women to talk to him, but when he asked, she told him it's none of his business … not giving him a chance to retaliate or ask any more questions

Akemi: Ok … so what makes you think that the girl is yours?

Kioshi: She uses her mother's family name, she claimed she had no father … but, her age is the biggest indictor … if I calculate the time I was with her mother, assuming she hasn't been cheating on me, that girl would definitely be mine

Akemi: I see … so she told you it's not your business who the father is … or how did she rephrase it?

Nanami-obāchan: why is that important?

Akemi: The context is important … I need to know how she phrased it, so I can use the right legal term for our advantage

Kioshi: Frankly, she just said her private life is none of my business, I specifically asked her about her daughter, ... but that was her response to my question ... she clearly didn't wish to talk about her with me

Akemi: From what I understand, you found out the women you were in a relationship with a few years ago, had a child that has a high possibility to be your daughter, since you've done the math of the time of conception and her current age … additionally, you asked the mother about her, and she refused to talk about her private life … that's about it?

Kioshi: Yes!

Akemi: You never mentioned the name however, who is the mother … Can I please have a name, and possibly her occupation … I understand you don't know an address for her current residence … however, any information you know is helpful

Nanami-obāchan: I heard your one of the top lawyers in family law, so I expect great results from you …. Because the women we're going after is also in the same profession as you

Interested, Akemi asks: The mother of the child is a lawyer?

Kioshi confirms: Yes …. Her name is Mogami Saena

Stunned, Akemi says: Mogami Saena-san ?! … she has a child?

Annoyed, Nanami-obāchan asks: Do you know her personally?

Akemi: Of course I do, I had to go face to face with the ice queen of the court a few times … she's one of the best lawyers here in Tokyo, and I have great respect for her

Interested, Nanami-obāchan asks: so why don't you know she has a child?

Akemi: Easy … she's not the type of person who shares her private life with others, it takes a whole lot of convincing to get her to sit down with us on the same table … she has great work ethics … however, she is known to be socially awkward… she's the ice queen for a reason

Kioshi: but I heard people call her the iron lady!

Akemi: ah, that's her people, we from rival firms call her the ice queen, because she's so cold, and emotionless, she always manages to get the case to go her way no matter what … Some people would rather Settle then go to court against her … she's that good

Nanami-obāchan: So, your saying it's impossible to win against her?

Akemi: it's not completely impossible, but it will be very difficult … but since you're going against her … she might as well hire a lawyer instead of representing herself … since this is an emotional topic, and lawyers are always told not to represent themselves or family members for that reason alone

Nanami-obāchan: Is there any way to force her to represent herself … I want this case to go our way no matter what … my son deserves to see his daughter!

Akemi: I'm afraid that's no possible … she has every right to choose her lawyer, just like you have all the right to choose yours

Nanami-obāchan: At least restrict her from using people from the place she works at

Akemi: Not possible either … she is most likely to ask a coworker for help then go to a rival firm … again … it's her right to choose … either to represent herself or ask someone she trusts to represent her

Nanami-obāchan: So how are our chances of winning the child's custody?

Akemi: We first need to request an official DNA test, but I must warn you that she can't be forced to comply with it … she can choose to either do it or refuse … it's all in her hands

Nanami-obāchan: You mean she can prevent us from obtaining a DNA test?

Akemi: It's possible … but, knowing Saena-san … I would assume she would comply .. she's a straight forward person who hates going around in circles and avoiding topics … but you never know, since she's an extremely private person, she might not like this approach

Nanami-obāchan: I don't care what she thinks, if that girl is my granddaughter, then my son has every right to claim custody of her!

Akemi: But to think Saena-san has a child … I didn't even know she was married

Nanami-obāchan: My charming son never married her … that whore seduced him I tell you!

Kioshi: Mom, I already told you that…..

Interrupting her son again, Nanami-obāchan says: Ignore him … his wife affected him with her over the top feminism and righteous behavior … he will deny the truth just to please the Mrs.'s

Akemi thinks to herself ( there is no way Saena-san would seduce anyone), so she says: For the past 9 years that I've known Mogami Saena-san … she's never been around men is such way .. and she isn't the type to go drinking either… so I find it hard to believe that she would seduce someone just like that … I would respectfully ask you not to speak about her in such way

Nanami-obāchan: Well, they met in Kyoto … not here in Tokyo! … she might have changed her ways since then.

Akemi: Kyoto?… come to think … Mogami-san is from Kyoto … but from what I heard, she had such a difficult time there, which is why she started working here in Tokyo

Curious and anxious, Kioshi asks: A difficult time?

Akemi: That's just a rumor, but who knows! ….. anyhow … is there anything else you can share with me, any information that can benefit your case?

Kioshi: I …..

Nanami-obāchan puts her hand in front of her son interrupting: Nothing more … so, where do we go from here?!

Kioshi looks down … he wasn't sure if his mother was doing the right thing, they did hide a lot of facts from her including Kyoko's age and the real story behind why he left Saena back in the day … he looks at his mother, then looks down again, while his eyes show some regret

Akemi noticed that Nanami isn't allowing her son to speak, but she wasn't in position to ask him, since Nanami is the one who hired her

Kioshi: I just have one thing to say before we go forward !

Talking in English, Nanami-obāchan commands : Tell me first !

Kioshi: It's fine mom, … I just want to ask if it's possible to meet her with you and ask her the question straight forward … if she won't answer, then we will go for the DNA approach

Akemi: That's possible … I can make an appointment with her and we can all meet her then … I will inform her that she can hire a lawyer, since it's her right to know … we can discuss the next step after the meeting and go from there

Nanami-obāchan: That's not a bad idea … however, I would like to ask you to prepare some papers that give us the full custody of the child in case she confirms our suspicion … rather than meeting her over and over … if she confirms, then I will ask her to sign it, and we will take the girl and go home

Akemi: I can prepare those documents for you, but I cannot guarantee she would sign them, since it's her daughter, she might fight to keep her … it's not that simple!

Kioshi: I don't think she will give her to us that easy anyway … I have one more thing to ask!

Akemi: Go ahead!

Kioshi: I actually tried to make another appointment with her, but I was told her schedule is full … so how long may we have to wait for the meeting to happen?

Akemi: Not for long … I know for a fact that some of her appointment are going to be cancelled since my husband's client decided to settle … he was to meet her twice next week, but since the case might be settled by tonight … then we might have a chance to meet her as soon as next week

Nanami-obāchan: Please make it possible then!

Akemi: Alright … thank you for coming … I will do my best to help you with your case

Nanami-obāchan: Thank you … we are counting on you!

Kioshi: Thank you so much

Akemi: I will contact you as soon as I get an appointment … take care

After her two client leaves, Akemi returns to her disk, and her mind is filled with questions, especially about the fact Saena had a child, and she never heard about that before … she felt like she didn't want to take the case, because she neither wanted to cross Saena or be looked down upon

True, She was doing her job, as she was hired for this case, but she since really wanted to be friends with Saena, an ideal lawyer in her books, this case made her fear that they will just drift farther apart … she decided that she won't judge either sides, until she hears the full story

* * *

_**( LME Agency )**_

Kyoko finished school and headed to the LME agency to see if she has any jobs with the love me section … she was free, since her Boo job was given to someone else tonight … and the filming for the " lotus in the mud" was on hold because key people in her scenes had some emergency matters to deal with, so her scenes were postponed

Frankly, Kyoko was just hoping to meet either Moko or Amamiya-san, and have a short chat with them … as they were really busy the past few days. Kyoko did manage to call Moko every night and help her with English, but last night they haven't talked … so she was hoping to See her

Kanae finished her English lessons and came to the Love me section room, sat down, and started practicing everything she learned … she felt grateful for Kyoko's help … it was because of Kyoko that she saw huge improvement in her English skills

Maria enter the Love me section room and sees Kanae and greets her … she was disappointed that Kyoko wasn't there. Kanae let Maria sit down and give her some juice … although she's not as close to Maria like Kyoko, she found Maria more mature and enjoyed her company

Kyoko walks in and sees both Kanae and Maria and say: Moko-san …. Maria-chan …. What an amazing coincidence!

She goes for a hug and surprisingly Kanae didn't push her away, she just let her embrace her because she was leaving soon … she also thought back to Kyoko's time in the hospital … which made her feel like she shouldn't reject Kyoko like she did before

Maria was super happy to see Kyoko, so she gave her a big hug … she hasn't seen Kyoko since she left the hospital … so she missed her a lot and wanted to spend more time with her

Kanae: I didn't know you were coming today … you said you had filming today, didn't you?

Kyoko: It was cancelled … an emergency caused a delay … and frankly producer Kuresaki is so angry, with all of this delay … but it really can't be helped … I'm glad I was able to catch up to my scenes and I'm back on a normal schedule

Kanae: another delay? …. The movie is really suffering now isn't it?

Kyoko: yeah …. But if all goes well in the next few days, we might be able to finish on time!

Maria: So your very busy? …. I was hoping we can spend Sunday together … we barely see each other these days!

Kyoko: Sunday? …. We're going to Karaoke, aren't we Moko-san?!

Kanae: Yeah … I really don't mind if you join us … we are celebrating that face Kyoko is safe and healthy again!

Kyoko adds: As well as celebrating that Moko san is one step closer to huge role in America!

Super Excited, Maria asks: Can I really come?!

Kyoko: Sure!

Kanae: By the way, did you invite Tsuraga-san and Yashiro-san?

Kyoko blushed when she hears Tsuraga-san … but she shakes her head, signaling No

Kanae Notices the she is blushing and says: That's rude don't you think? … they visited you daily when you were in the hospital …. Even when you were in a Coma!

Kyoko: I didn't know if I should … I mean, we are all girl … if I suddenly invite Tsuraga-san and Yashiro-san without your permission, it will be impolite!

Kanae: Are you saying I'm impolite for inviting Hiou-kun?

Kyoko: Hiou-kun is coming? … that's great!

Kanae: Then you should invite them, too!

Kyoko: I will see, if they are free, then I will invite!

The 3 girls enjoy a short chat together, they all get up to leave the room heading to the café

Coincidently, Ren and Yashiro were walking by, heading to meet the president … who had some more news regarding Ren's next movie, which he gave the green lights for … they were going to discuss the details in case Ren is interested in joining the cast

Kanae teases Kyoko saying: Speaking of the devil …. Tsuraga-san is here!

Kyoko's face turn red and she looks down shyly … she had believed that she won't be meeting him today … but, that's no longer the case

Maria Runs towards Ren, who gets down to her level and hugs her … she was overjoyed to see her two favorite people after her father and grandpa

Kyoko takes a deep breath and walks towards Ren … she formally bows to them

Kanae follows Kyoko and observes her closely … she thought (something must have happened between those two … but what?)

Kyoko: Tsuraga-san … what a coincidence … I didn't expect to see you today

Ren: It's just a sudden change in my schedule … I finished my job early, so I was summoned by the president … so here I am … but … it's great to see you today!

Kyoko: It's great to see you too …. Come to think … we were just talking about you two!

Curious, Ren asks: talking about us?

Kanae thinks to herself ( she's going for it ? … Wasn't she shy just a moment ago … she's also not being her polite self … what is going on between them?)

Yashiro was surprised Kyoko is being less reserved and more straight forward … it was amusing

Maria: Yeah! …. We are going to Karaoke this Sunday!

Kyoko: If your Free, you are free to join us … we are celebrating Moko-san departure to America and wishing her luck for her next role

Maria: Also … we are celebrating Onee-san's discharge from the hospital … since we didn't get to do that earlier!

Ren: Yashiro … how is my schedule on Sunday?

Yashiro check his notebook and then says: You have a photoshoot in the morning and a meeting in the afternoon … your free for the rest of the day

Ren: Then … I will gladly join you at the Karaoke!

Maria: Yay ! …. It's going to be Fun!

Kyoko: That's great your able to join us Tsuraga-san! … l'm so excited!

Kanae found Kyoko different … she comfortably she was excited Ren was joining, which was a new development … it was very suspicious, so she was intrigued

Yashiro: Well then … we shouldn't make the president and the director wait any longer … we must get going!

Kanae wanted to tease them both … but since Ren had to leave to meet the president … she decides to go at them with full force on Sunday

Maria: We will see later then …. Let's go the Café, I'm hungry!

Kyoko: I will see you Tomorrow then … have a good night!

Yashiro: Kyoko-chan … I can take you home after our meeting, if you don't mind waiting!

Kyoko: You don't have to!

Ren smiles and says: We insist !

Kyoko given in right away and says: Alright then …. I will see after your meeting then!

Yashiro walks in front of Ren with a cunning smile on his face … he sensed something unusual, so he wanted to observe and see … taking Kyoko home was his best opportunity to do so

* * *

_**(At Viride General Law Office)**_

Saena and Aso Nakano enter the meeting room with their respective client

Saena was able to turn a difficult case around for her advantage, and was able to force the opposition to settle instead of going to court … this meeting was to finalize the details and agree on the settlement terms .. sign them and close the case

Todoh-san was sitting at his disk and looking over some documents for his case … however, he was distracted by a phone call coming from Saena's desk … so he gets up and answers, saying: This is Todoh from Viride General Law office, how can I help you?

Akemi Nakano: Todoh-san? …. How are you, it's been a while!

Todoh-san: Nakano-san? … I'm fine … it sure has been a while since I last saw you … although I just saw your husband with his client just a moment ago!

Akemi Nakano: They are settling it, aren't they … Mogami-san is merciless, my husband never won a case against her!

Todoh-san: Are you complaining because he will come home with a frown on his face tonight?

Akemi Nakano: Maybe … I won't be hearing the end of it … but, Kudos to Saena-san, she's amazing as ever!

Todoh-san: Yes, She is amazing indeed, … Anyhow … you're not calling for a small chit-chat are you?

Akemi Nakano: Of course not … I actually need to make an appointment with Mogami-san Concerning a case I will be handling, concerning her!

Confused, Todoh-san ask: concerning her, what do you mean?

Akemi Nakano: By the way …. Did you know that Saena-san has a child?

Todoh-san: You mean Kyoko-chan?

Akemi Nakano: Kyoko-chan? ….. yes … that's the name! …. You know her?

Todoh-san: Yes, I definitely do … I've known about Kyoko-chan, since a long time ago … I even met her back in Kyoto when she was around 3 or 4 years old

Akemi Nakano: So is Kyoko still in Kyoto? … I thought that Kyoko lives with her mother!

Todoh-san: She does lives with Mogami … I just mentioned Kyoto, since it's where I first met her!

Akemi Nakano: How old is she by the way …. I am sure she's over 9 years old … since I've never seen Saena-san pregnant in the past 9 years that I've known her for!

Todoh-san: Will, certainly … Mogami came here 11 years ago … as for Kyoko-chan's age … why do you want to know?

Akemi Nakano: because why not?! … I just know that she's born on the 25th of December!

Todoh-san: Kyoko-chan will be turning 18 this year!

Akemi Nakano: 18 ! …. She's almost an adult?!

Todoh-san: Yes .. but what about her? …. Wait a minute … how did you know about her to begin with?

Akemi Nakano: Am I not supposed to know? … sure Saena-san doesn't talk about her private life, but I don't understand why she wouldn't share such info about herself ,… when I always talk to her about my family and such

Todoh-san: It's your choice to talk … she never forced you … Mogami is just that private!

Akemi Nakano: I just wish she would be more friendly with me … I idolize her … do you know how embarrassing is it to be told she has a child and feeling like a complete airhead! … I was stunned learning about it!

Todoh-san: Again … how did you learn about her? … Mogami isn't the type to share information with strangers … knowing that she hasn't met you recently … the information couldn't have come from her!

Akemi Nakano: My client told me … He is actually claiming to be the father of her child, which is why I'm calling to make an appointment with her!

Shocked and irritated , Todoh-san voice changes as he asks: Father, you say? … who is claiming to be the father of Kyoko-chan?!

Akemi Nakano: why did you suddenly get angry?!

Composing himself, Todoh-san answers calmly: I'm not angry!

Akemi Nakano: Then, Do you perhaps know who the father is?

Todoh-san: I only know the name!

Akemi Nakano: could it be Miyasaki Kioshi-san?

Todoh-san: Miyasaki Kioshi? … ( he writes down the name on a paper, with a grim look on his face)

Katagiri san walks by and see's what Todoh-san wrote down … he seemed surprised, so he notions to Todoh, to come to his office once the call is over, he also singals him to bring the paper with him!

Akemi Nakano asks: Not him?

Todoh-san: I wouldn't know!

Akemi Nakano: You said you knew the name … so it's not the same name … am I right?

Todoh-san: I can't speak about this topic … since Mogami is my college, and this topic is really a drama landmine … I would rather you ask Mogami-san instead!

Akemi Nakano: when you phrase it that way, it makes it impossible for me to ask … and considering how private she is, do you think I would even dare?

Todoh-san: Your representing your client concerning that topic, so you have every right to ask

Akemi Nakano: I am horrified … first of all, Mrs. Miyasaki was extremely Cruel, and she kept talking badly about Saena-san … and now … you tell me the topic is a Taboo .. Now I feel soo stuck … I can't hand my case to someone else, can I?

Todoh-san: Mrs. Miyasaki? … is that man married?

Akemi Nakano: I believe so … I heard his wife is a righteous women!

Todoh-san: I see ….

Akemi Nakano: This is going to be so awkward … I almost want to bury my head in the sand

Todoh-san: like an ostrich? … I didn't know you were a coward!

Akemi Nakano: I just don't want my chances of being Saena-san's friends to vanish … because of having to handle this case!

Todoh-san: I don't think Mogami will take this personally, since this is your job!

Akemi Nakano: If only I went for Criminal law … I wouldn't have to deal with Custody cases concerning a lawyer's child …. This case became a nightmare!

Irritated, Todoh-san: Custody? … are you saying this Miyasaki guy is claiming to be the father and wants to take Kyoko-chan from Mogami?!

Akemi Nakano: Well, it was mainly Mrs. Miyasaki who kept insisting that her son deserves to be in his daughter's life, even though the man is still slightly unsure … so if she doesn't confess to that, they will request a DNA test! … Requesting a DNA test was Mrs. Miyasaki's goal to begin with!

Todoh-san: I see … so the Mrs. Miyasaki your talking about is his mother, not his wife?

Akemi Nakano: Yes, indeed, … say … Todoh-san … I hope you let Saena-san know that she should hire a lawyer to be with her in the meeting … since this topic is personal … I'm afraid it might become too emotional even for the ice queen

Todoh-san: Emotional, you say … I will let her know!

Akemi Nakano: So can I schedule a meeting with her? … I assume her schedule will be flexible since the case with my husband is being settled as we speak

Todoh-san: Yes …. She was going to meet him Next Tuesday, but since the case is being settled, she will be free!

Akemi Nakano: Then please fill it with my appointment … I will be coming with my clients to your office … since she has seniority over me!

Todoh-san: Ok … will do!

Akemi Nakano: A few more things!

Todoh-san: Go ahead!

Akemi Nakano: One, please tell her not to take everything personally … two, Mrs. Miyasaki already hates her guts … and finally … tell her not to hate me … please!

Todoh-san: well do! … however, I am curious about something… I know you can't speak about your case with me since I'm considered an outsider … but did he tell you why he thinks he may be her father … and what happened between him and Mogami … just answer yes or no, if you can!

Akemi Nakano: Yes he told me about both those topics !

Todoh-san: I see … alright then … I will inform Mogami about this!

Akemi Nakano: Thank you Todoh-san, …well then … I will talk to you later!

Todoh-san: Sure thing .. take care !

After hanging up, He gets up and goes to Katagiri-san's office, knocks on the door and enters when he receives his permission

Todoh-san: You asked me to come?

Katagiri: Yes … that name you wrote down … tell me about it!

Todoh-san: Do you mean Miyasaki Kioshi?

Katagiri: Yes … what is this about?

Todoh-san: Nakano-san called to take an appointment with Mogami concerning her daughter Kyoko … he client is this man!

Katagiri: So he is going after her after all!

Todoh-san: May I ask … what is going on?

Katagiri: Can't you figure it without forcing me to explain?

After thinking for a mere second, Todoh-san concludes: So is this why Mogami was feeling off in the past few weeks, that man, Came to meet her … and now he wants to take Kyoko from her?

Katagiri: She hasn't told him about the Kyoko, but he did ask about her … which worries me .. I wonder if he's stalking her?

Todoh-san: I was told that they want a DNA test if Mogami doesn't confirm he's suspicions

Katagiri: So the Nakano-san you mentioned is Akemi Nakano, one of the top family lawyers here in Tokyo … he sure did his research, … and now his goal is to go after Mogami and her daughter!

Todoh-san: He met Nakano-san with his mother, I'm told!

Katagiri: Mother? … not with his wife like the time he met Mogami?

Todoh-san: I was told that Mrs. Miyasaki hates Mogami … so I do want Mogami to follow Nakano-san's advice and have a lawyer with her when she meets them

Katagiri calls his assistant and tells him to send Mogami to his office as soon as possible

Saena was able to finish settling the case in about an hour, as everyone had their documents ready, and they all needed check them before signing them to finish things off

Saena was told that Katagiri-san requested her to come to his office, so she goes and knocks on the door … she enters once granted permission

Saena: You called for me?

In a stern tone, Katagiri says: Sit down … we have a serious topic to discuss with you

Worried, Saena looks at Todoh-san then she goes and sits next to him, then asks: about?

Katagiri: It Concerns your daughter … Kyoko!

* * *

_**Author notes: **_

**Chapter 10 Ends here ! **

Why is Nanami being so dishonest and hateful? … and what do you think will happen with Kyoko's custody case.

How is Kyoko's and Ren's relationship going to be like, going forward? … and is Moko right about things changing that fast?

Finally I would like to say that going forward, I will do my best to write when I have time … I started this story when I'm break .. so going back to school will decrease the time I have to write, so please bare with me

I hope you understand, Thank you all for reading this chapter and thank you for your support

Reviews are much appreciated

Until next time ! Jane !


	11. Chapter 11

Hello Everyone,

I don't own Skip Beat, Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei does, So I give her all credit for the original Story, While I own this fan-fiction – My first about Skip Beat

* * *

**Chapter 11: Suspicions **

_**(Katagiri-san 's office)**_

Saena: You called for me?

In a stern tone, Katagiri says: Sit down … we have a serious topic to discuss with you

Worried, Saena looks at Todoh-san then she goes and sits next to him, then asks: about?

Katagiri: It Concerns your daughter … Kyoko!

Saena: What about Kyoko? … what's going on?

Todoh-san: Nakano-san called while you were in a meeting and she requested to meet you

Saena: Nakano Akemi-san?

Todoh-san: Yes, she wants to meet regarding a custody case against you

Saena's expression changes right away, and she looked upset

Katagiri: He is coming for you regarding Kyoko … they suspect she's his daughter and if you don't confirm that to them, they will ask for a DNA test

Saena: So, he did suspect she's his before he met me

Todoh-san: Nakano-san asked me about her age, so I suppose they didn't tell her, fearing that she won't take their case, as Kyoko is almost considered an adult

Katagiri: Todoh, do you remember anything significant about the call?

Todoh-san: Come to think of it, Nakano-san was aware Kyoko lived with you!

Saena: Kyoko only moved in with me recently … so, how did they know that?

Katagiri: It's either they used common sense, or maybe they are spying on you!

Todoh-san: It is indeed common for a child to live with their parents!

Saena: ….

Katagiri: what wrong Mogami? …. Do you feel like you're being watched?

Saena nodes and says: I did feel like I'm being watched in the past two days

Katagiri: This is going to be messy … especially since Todoh mentioned that guy got his mother involved!

Saena: His Mother?

Todoh-san: Yes, and apparently, Nakano said that his mother hates you, she mentioned that Mrs. Miyasaki used some colorful language to describe you!

Saena: Who cares … I could care less if his mother likes me or hates me … it doesn't affect me!

Katagiri: It's the opposite Mogami … for her to hate you that much, even though she never met you, means she has something against you … and whatever it is, she might use it to her advantage and take Kyoko away

Todoh-san: I certainly don't think she has an advantage … but I agree that her hatred isn't an easy matter to deal with … having Nakano call her cruel … I would assume she'd be a difficult person to deal with

Saena looks grim and she covers her face with her hands … she sighs heavily and asks: When is the meeting?

Todoh-san: On Tuesday!

Katagiri: So, what do you want to do?

Saena: I'm not sure … what am I supposed to do? … I didn't even tell Kyoko that I've met him!

Katagiri: So, Kyoko knows nothing about this?

Saena: I told her that I saw someone who looked like him, which is why I said that statement on Tv … she is also aware of the whole story of why I couldn't accept her

Todoh-san: What is Kyoko's opinion of him?

Saena: Unfavorable … when I asked her if she wanted to meet him if he ever showed up, she refused right away!

Katagiri: You didn't influence those feelings, right?

Saena: She's free to feel however she want's … I haven't told her to hate him … I simply gave her the choice … and if she wants to change her mind in the future, she is free to do so!

Todoh-san: She is old enough to make her own decisions, and for her to have experienced something similar to some extent, I think her decision not to meet him is completely valid

Katagiri: So, what do you want to do, are you going to tell him she's his?

Todoh-san smiles slyly and says: Let's do it this way … since he's here using his real name now ... She can say that she's the daughter of his old name … I am sure Nakano isn't aware of the real situation, since there is no way he's going to confess he stole information from a lawyer … this way … we can corner him and make it clear that Kyoko isn't going with a criminal like him

Saena looks at Todoh with a Stunned look, since he never once spoke about the topic in this way before

Katagiri: That's a good point Todoh … what do you think Mogami?

Saena: That's clever of you, Todoh-san!

Katagiri thinks for a little and then commands saying: Mogami …. Take Todoh with you as your lawyer!

Saena protests: But I am capable of representing myself!

Katagiri: I would advise against that, there is no way we can anticipate their plans, so it's good for you to have someone who is aware of the whole situation … Todoh is the perfect lawyer for this!

Todoh-san: Nakano suggested you should have a lawyer with you, … it's up to you to choose who you want to represent you!

Saena thinks a little and then looks at Todoh and say: Please accompany me to that meeting as my lawyer … you and Katagiri-san are the only two people who are aware of this … You were a big help back then, so I agree with Katagiri-san … you're the prefect lawyer to ask for help with this … I know you have a lot on your plate, but if possible … can you help me with this as well?!

Todoh-san smiled and said: You don't have to ask twice … I'm on your side ... I've said it before and I will say it again … I'm your ally, so you can depend on me!

Saena felt something weird hearing that, so she looked down and said: Thank you!

Katagiri: Don't looks down … we are here to support you … both of you!

Todoh-san: I won't allow that man to ruin the progress you and Kyoko have made in the past two months … and if Kyoko-chan doesn't want to meet him, then I will make sure she doesn't

Saena: I appreciate that

Katagiri: Are you going to tell her about this meeting?

Saena: Not now … I don't want her to loss focus and hurt herself in the process … she's still trying to heal from the past … bringing him up won't help her in any way! … but ...

Katagiri: but?

Saena: I want to make it clear that Kyoko has the final say in the end

Katagiri: Of course, … she will be turning 18 in a few months, and although the new rule of considering her an adult won't be in effect until 2022 … that doesn't change the fact that she's able to make her own decisions

Todoh-san: Besides … Mogami is the only person who's has authority over Kyoko until she's 20 … that man lost his chance when he left the way he did … him coming now and saying he's the father won't change anything

Katagiri picks up a book about Japanese law and flips to specific page and says: That's True … According the Japanese Civil code, article 819, the custody of a child born to an unmarried couple is by default given to the mother. The one and only time a father can have power over a child is when the both the father and mother determine the father to have the parenteral power by their agreement … and that only happens after the father recognizes the child as his

Todoh-san: Therefore, their claim for her custody won't be granted

Katagiri: Regardless, even if they file a case in the court, it may take years, and by then, Kyoko will be an adult and will no longer need any parent to have custody of her … they won't win either way, you just have to make that clear to them

Todoh-san: Understood, I will make sure that it's crystal clear

Saena: Thank you!

Katagiri: You should head home for now … relax and don't think too much of it … you have the upper hand … as far as your concerned, the only damage he might have will be emotional, and I trust the Todoh will be on your side, ... and if you need my help at any point, just ask!

Saena: Understood … thank you!

Katagiri: I should head home too, I have an early court case tomorrow, and I need to prepare … Take care!

After leaving the office of their boss, Saena returns to her desk to organize her documents and get ready to head home

Todoh-san packs the documents he needs to take with him and stood near the exist, while waiting for her

Saena walks towards him and says: I'm sorry

Todoh-san looks at her and asks: for?

Saena: Hiding the fact I met that person from you … and …I'm also sorry I treated you coldly, it must have bothered you!

Todoh-san: Sure did, but you don't need to apologize, I understand … besides, you're not required to tell me if you didn't want to!

Saena: Still, I shouldn't have acted the way I did … I even went out of my way and drank the one drink I always avoided just to numb the pain … talking about the issue would have been better, but I went for the wrong method, yet again

Todoh-san: You've always been so awkward, private and stubborn … but again, it's understandable, … and as long as you know that what you are doing is wrong and your changing that, then it's all good

Saena: Mind if I ask?

Todoh-san: Not at all, go ahead

Curious, Saena: why do you care so much?

Concerned, Todoh-san: what do you mean?

Saena: Is it because I'm your coworker? … or is it because … (she stops talking and looks a little awkward)

Surprised by her question, Todoh-san asks: or because?

Nervous, Saena: Never mind … just forget it!

Todoh-san was hoping she would figure out his feelings for her, so, he was a little disappointed that she stopped before doing so, but, he didn't want to give up

Saena looks at the time and says: I wonder if she's home?

Todoh-san: Mogami!

Saena look at him and says: what?

Todoh-san: The question just a while ago, why did you ask it … I am curious!

Looking away, Saena says: I told you to forget it!

Todoh-san: Is it because it's a topic your still uncomfortable with?

Saena looks at him with a stunned look … she thought to herself (He figured it out?)

Todoh-san smiles and says: Don't worry, I won't force you to speak about it if your still not comfortable … let's talk about it later, ok?

Saena looks down and thinks to herself (Was I right?)

Todoh-san: Mogami, your phone!

Saena looks at her phone and says: It's Kyoko …. (She answers): Hello … you're at the agency? …. I see … so did you have dinner? … alright … see you then

Todoh-san: She heading home soon?

Saena: She's having dinner with Kotonami-san and Maria-san, she will head home after Tsuraga-san is done with his meeting

Todoh-san: Then we should go have dinner then!

Saena: Together?

Todoh-san: Yeah, why not?! … you can tell me everything you know, so I can handle the case as best as I can, ... if you don't mind that is!

Saena says sarcastically: It sounds like you're asking me out for a date and using "I want information" as an excuse!

Todoh-san laughs and says: what will you do if that's the case?

Saena looks at him with a troubled look and says: Are you being serious?

Todoh-san answer slyly and mysteriously: Maybe … maybe not! … let's just go, ok?

He starts walking towards the car, and opens it, they both ride his car, and they head out to find a place to eat

Saena sighs and then says: Be careful for what you wish for, alright?!

Todoh-san: You should loosen up a little, it wont hurt! … you're going in the right direction, and I can see how close you and Kyoko have become … you're doing well, so keep it up, and don't let that person hinder you

Saena: Frankly, I have to thank her boss for that … he cares about her so much that he called me over to talk to me about everything … he gave me advice to take it slow & easy … and that change won't happen right away … forcing it won't help either!

Todoh-san: So, her boss talks to you regularly?

Saena: We only talked twice, … once when Kyoko was still in a Coma, and the second time was yesterday … well, we did talk before, which is when he asked for my consent to have Kyoko start the process of debuting in his agency

Todoh-san: Does he perhaps know about you meeting that man?

Saena: Yes … he called me to talk, since he was worried about Kyoko and her mood changes … he thought it was related to me and was worried things weren't going well between us!

Todoh-san: From the sound of it, … he seems to care about Kyoko a lot, … more than just a talent in his agency!

Saena: He did mention that he thinks of her as his granddaughter … Since Maria-san, his real granddaughter is close to her and thinks of her as her older sister

Todoh-san: Oh … I didn't know that … so Kyoko became close to the granddaughter and now they have a sister-like relationship?

Saena: Seems so, Takarada-san told me of how much help Kyoko was to Maria, … that child hated her own birthday because her mother died on her way to celebrate it … Kyoko helped her not only celebrate it again, but also figure out how to be closer to her father, who became distant after losing his wife.

Todoh-san: I'm impressed … Kyoko is such a good-hearted young lady … very intelligent as well

Saena smiles sadly and says: yes… she is!

Todoh-san: What's wrong?

Saena: I keep thinking back to the time I treated her badly … she really didn't deserve it at all

Todoh-san: Don't dwell on the past … your both developing a healthy mother-daughter relationship and that's what important … the past won't change, but you have the rest of your lives to improve … you never know, but her past experience with you might have helped her shape a strong and special personality!

Saena looks out of the window, sighs again and says: what if … just what if … that person is a better parent … maybe ….

Todoh-san interrupts her saying: Don't say that …there is no way he's a better parent! … he already missed over 17 years of her life, never once cared to ask about you … his actions almost cost you, your career! … what kind of parent is he if he hurts the mother of his child and leaves without a word … he never took responsibility for his actions … so he has no right to be a "better parent"

Still troubled, Saena asks: even if he's a good parent to his own sons?

Todoh-san: sons?

Saena: He has a wife and three sons … he apologized for his wife and kids' sake!

Todoh-san: He has three kids and he still wants to take her? … what the hell is wrong with him?

Saena: Perhaps he wanted a daughter, but his wife was unable to give him one!

Irritated, Todoh-san says: It's not your problem … he shouldn't attempt to take your daughter, because his wife isn't able to give him one … he choose to leave, so he lost all his parental rights then and there … seriously ... what a Jerk!

Saena looks at him with a stunned look, she couldn't bring her to accept the fact he cared so much … deep down, his actions started showing her something she ignored for years, but her recent meeting Takarada, opened her eyes about many things … including the possibility that there is someone out there for her, and they maybe one of the closest people to her

Todoh-san parks the car and says: let's get down!

Saena nodes and get out of the car … she walks behind him and thinks to herself (I need to stop thinking about this … this is not good … I can't hope for such thing … not yet … I need to put Kyoko first)

Todoh-san stops and waits for her to walk beside him, he didn't like walking in front of her ... he wanted to be by her side and at the same level … he has always loved her, and he was happy that she started taking notice of that … hoping it might lead to a relationship between them in the near future

Saena and Todoh-san have dinner together, she shares what she knows with him and how she felt about the whole situation … Todoh was very understanding and he promised that he will do his best for both her and Kyoko's sake

* * *

_**(In LME's parking lot)**_

Kyoko bid Kanae and Maria goodbye after they had a nice dinner and enjoyed a lengthy conversation about many topics

Yashiro: Here she is!

Kyoko: Sorry, did you wait for long?

Ren: No, we just got here … (He open the door for her) and says: Let's go!

Kyoko rides in the car and says: Thank you Tsuraga-san

Ren joins her in the back seat and smiles

Kyoko: How did it go, your meeting?

Ren: It went well, it seems like I will also work on a new movie!

Kyoko: What are you going to play?

Yashiro: sorry …

Ren interrupts him saying: I will be playing a chef, who is also a spy!

Kyoko surprised and a little nervous: Your playing a chef … are you serious?!

Ren: I know my cooking isn't good, but some training won't hurt! … I am sure that, with some practice, I will be able to make something edible!

Yashiro: I was surprised myself when he accepted the offer, it was weird ... I was even shocked they even offered him this role

Ren: Hey, that's rude! … it's as if you're saying the whole world knows how bad my cooking is, yet they still offered me the role … I'm sure no one is aware of how bad it is except for Kyoko and Rick!

Yashiro surprised: Kyoko and Rick … Rick? … who's rick?

Kyoko looks at Ren in a panic since he said her name in front of Yashiro

Ren realizes his mistake, but answer Yashiro anyway, saying: He's my late best friend

Yashiro: Oh … I'm sorry for your lose … I wasn't aware of that

Ren: That's because I never talk about my past

Kyoko puts her hand on Ren's shoulder to comfort him … she knew the story behind Rick's death, and how much Ren blames himself for it … she hoped that she could help ease his pain with time

Yashiro saw Kyoko's hand on Ren's shoulder, so he concluded that Kyoko knew something he didn't, he was sure something happened … because although the change is just subtle, it's still noticeable!

Kyoko: Do you want me to help you with that?

Yashiro: What are you talking about?

Kyoko: Cooking! … I can teach you a few things … I'm good at it and enjoy it, maybe I can teach you something!

Excited, Ren asks: Will you?

Kyoko: Of course, … since I have more free time now … I would love to help If I can!

Ren smiles and says: thank you … I would appreciate that

Kyoko: I just have one question … why? … why did you decide to play a chef?

Yashiro: He fits the profile … young, tall, handsome … Although being a chef isn't the main point, because he's a spy who cooks for information!

Kyoko: Even though Tsuraga-san isn't even a fan of food!

Ren: I'm trying to get over that, so I accepted the role … also the plot is interesting … above all, I will gain useful knowledge that I can use in my personal life!

Kyoko: How will it be useful in your personal life?

Yashiro: Perhaps you wants to cook for Mrs. Right!

Ren: Sure thing … I want to follow my dad's example … he was good at cooking, so if I can be good at it too, I will be able to be at par with him!

Kyoko smile and says supportively: That's great!

Yashiro thinks (She isn't being jealous … Hmmm … how can I get insight … I want to see her reaction)

Ren: By the way, are you going to Sing at the Karaoke?

Kyoko: Umm … I'm not sure actually … I mainly thought that we will sit and talk … eat something good and maybe sing … I'm not a good singer … I told you so!

Ren: So, you still believe your voice is terrible, don't you?

Yashiro: Did you hear Kyoko sing before?

Ren: Yeah … I think her voice is really good … I'm sure that kid only said your voice was bad because he was jealous of you … Perhaps he feared you maybe more talented then him, which you are!

Yashiro thought (He just openly complimenting her?! … what is going on here … how Is she going to react!)

Kyoko smile shyly and says: Tsuraga-san … your exaggerating!

Ren: No, I'm not … I'm serious … Yashiro is honest, when he hears you sing this Sunday, I'm sure he will agree with me!

Kyoko looks away while blushing and says: Your embarrassing me!

Yashiro was dumbfounding, their exchange was abnormal to him, Kyoko would normally freak out and possibly even interrupt him in order to avoid being complemented by him … but … she's not freaking out the way I excepted her to … this is definitely an interesting change)

Ren: Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you … but I do think you deserve to be acknowledged for how talented you are!

Kyoko: Thank you, Tsuraga-san … I'm pleased you think so!

Yashiro thinks in his head (pleased? PLEASED?! … they are definitely dating! … when did this happen though? … wait a minute … Yesterday Ren told me that he needed some free time, and didn't tell me why … could it be … he might have met her and confessed?!)

Ren: I am honestly looking forward to Sunday!

Kyoko: Are you going to sing too?

Ren: If it's with you, then yes!

Yashiro screams in his mind (Seriously! …. Are you openly flirting right now?! … I need to calm down … and confirm!)

Kyoko smile and says: I don't mind! … that will be fun!

Yashiro: Am I missing something here?

Ren: what do you mean?!

Yashiro stops the car at a red light

He looks back at them narrows his eyes and says: you think I wouldn't notice anything?

Ren: I don't know what your talking about!

Kyoko figured out that Yashiro is suspecting something between them and says: whatever your thinking, you're probably wrong!

Yashiro: Wrong, you say? … I'm your manager … I know you two well, and any change in behavior is noticeable, mind you!

Ren smiles and says: You're over reacting … since we talked … a lot of barriers were broken, right Mogami-san?!

Kyoko: Yeah!

Yashiro: Barriers …. What barriers?

Ren: There was a lot of misunderstandings that were cleared … that's about it!

Yashiro slyly asks: like about your love interest?!

Ren: Why are you talking about that … Mogami-san knows that what happened with Kana-san was just a rumor … The whole scandal was fake

Kyoko: The light turned green!

Yashiro sighs and says: You know that you can trust me with any of your secrets … if you have anything to tell me, go ahead … I'm your manager … and if you trust me, I assure you that I will help you in any way possible!

Ren: We trust you … and if we have anything to share, we would … but there is nothing … believe me!

Kyoko smiles quietly … what Ren said was right … there was nothing to share, … yet … unless she answers the confession, there is no point of saying anything … she trusted Yashiro, and believed that if she and Ren were to date someday, he would be one of the first to learn about it!

Displeased, Yashiro says: Whatever you say … Don't mind me … keep your little secrets to yourself!

The car ride becomes a little awkward, and Kyoko felt bad, Yashiro did seem a little upset, but there was really nothing to say … it's up to Ren to speak about his past with him, so she just remained silent until they arrived to her place

Ren gets out of the car and hold the door for Kyoko

Kyoko: Thank you Tsuraga-san!

Yashiro stayed in the car and observed their interaction with a suspicious looks on his face

Ren: Take care … I will see you soon!

Kyoko: alright … Thank you Yashiro-san … I will see you two tomorrow!

Yashiro: Take care … I will call you regarding your schedule when I get any update!

Kyoko: Alright! …. Good night!

Yashiro and Ren: Good night!

Kyoko enters the building after waving goodbye

Ren enters the car and closes the door

Yashiro drives away without saying anything … he was still suspicious … but he had no strong evidence to support his argument

Ren: Are you upset?

Yashiro: I didn't say anything

Ren: Your giving me the silent treatment … your clearly upset!

Yashiro: It's just your imagination!

Ren: Look, I talked to Mogami-san ... about many things yesterday … which may explain why she doesn't have her guard up against me like she did before … but nothing changed!

Yashiro: You talked yesterday … why didn't you tell me so earlier … It's clearly there is a secret between you two … you just won't share it with me … I understand I'm just you manager, but …

Ren: You're not just my manager … I consider you as a close friend, that I deeply trust … sure you do things that annoy me some time, but that doesn't change the fact that I trust and respect you

Yashiro still annoyed: Thanks, that meant a lot … but I still feel hurt for being left out like this!

Ren: I didn't want to tell you yesterday, because I needed to compose myself … I didn't want to feel pressure from anyone … and as for any secrets, there are some … but were not ready to reveal them …. And before you say anything … WE ARE NOT DATING!

Yashiro: What a wasted opportunity …. You could've have confessed while you were at it!

Ren smiles and says: When the right time comes … she still not ready … I assure you that!

Yashiro: How will you know that she's ready though?!

Ren: Who knows!

Yashiro: Fine …. But if you started dating one day ….

Ren interrupted him saying: If we ever do … you'll be one of the first people to know … don't worry!

Satisfied, Yashiro says: Glad to hear that … I will be waiting for some good news from you two!

* * *

_**(Saena's Apartment complex)**_

Saena was looking over some of her documents … she was a little upset with the fact there is a custody battle against her … but she knew better, she knew the law is on her side … she tried to compose herself, because she didn't want to act in any way that will hurt Kyoko

Kyoko enters the apartment and says: I'm Home!

Saena looks at her and says: welcome home!

Kyoko walks in after removing her shoes and says: Are you working on a case?

Saena: No … I'm just reviews a case I just closed … I need to write a report that I closed it successfully … I'm almost done … do you need anything?

Kyoko smiles and says: No … just wondering!

Saena: I prepared the bath for you!

Kyoko: Thank you … I will go take one then!

After taking a bath, Kyoko walks out and sees that her mother is getting ready for bed

Saena: Do you have anything tomorrow?

Kyoko: I'm going to school in the morning and then I will head to set for filming ... I have to shoot some scene with Asahina-san and then we will have a meeting regarding our on-location filming

Saena: Alright … I will take you to school, and you can manage from there like before!

Kyoko: Yes… Thank you!

Saena: Alright … lets go to sleep … I'm tired!

Kyoko: ok …. (she closes the lights) and get into bed and says: Good night

Saena: Good night!

An hour goes by and Kyoko was finally asleep

On the other hand, Saena wasn't able to sleep … her mind was going around in circles about what's going to happen with Kyoko's father … she trusted Todoh-san and his plan … but she was unsure how it's going to go

Saena looks at her daughter sleeping peacefully right next to her and thinks (Can I really love her … do I already have those feelings towards her … is caring really an act of love?)

Kyoko moves closer to her mother, she was sleeping so she wasn't aware of her actions

But Saena welcomes it, she no longer felt like she wanted to push her away … she stared at Kyoko and reached her hand and caressed her cheek

Kyoko reacted to that by holding her mother's hand and smiling slightly

Saena didn't withdraw her hand … she just closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep, and luckily … she was finally at peace and was able to fall asleep

* * *

_**(At Takarada's office)**_

Takarada looked out of his offices window with a serious look

He received a phone call from Saena informing him, that Kyoko's father is request a meeting concerning the custody of Kyoko … which was worrisome

Ruto: I prepared this for you! … (He gives him a bunch of documents concerning Japanese law on child custody)

Takarada: Thank you … what are your findings?

Ruto: Mogami-san has the upper hand in this matter!

Takarada: That's good to hear!

Ruto: Sir … What do you plan to do?

Takarada: I can't interfere with this … I can only give advice!

Ruto: Understood!

Takarada: Ruto … I want you to keep a close eye on Mogami-kun and her surroundings … we need to ensure she stays focused on her next on-location filming coming up next week … she has some really dangerous stunts to preform … and I want her mind to be at ease … Have our people watch her every move … and possible keep away any strangers from approaching her until the on-location filming is over

Ruto: Yes Sir!

Takarada: I trust her mother to not say anything for now … but I want you to personally go and make sure all the safety measures are being taken … even to the littlest details … no problems whatsoever … I will protect Mogami-kun no matter what!

Ruto: Understood!

Takarada: Thank you Ruto!

* * *

_**(In the Grand-Jewel Hotel)**_

Nanami- obāchan enters her son's room after he opened the door for her and says: We got a meeting!

Kioshi: The lawyer called back?

Nanami- obāchan: Yes … we are meeting her on Tuesday … everything is set!

Kioshi: I'm glad we don't have to wait for long!

Anna wasn't interested, so she walks away towards her bedroom

Nanami- obāchan: Your Coming with us, Anna … I'm warning you from now!

Anna: What about the boys? … are they supposed to wait here doing nothing?!

Nanami- obāchan: No … A friend of mine will take them out to the Arcades ... they will be well taken care of and fed, so you don't have to worry!

Kioshi: That's fine!

Anna: Do you really think I will let a stranger take my kids out?!

Nanami- obāchan: They're my grandchildren … so don't say "MY" as if they are just yours!

Kioshi: Mom! … that's not what she meant!

Nanami- obāchan: She's my friend, Kendo Ayumi … you met her in America when she visited once, so she's not a complete stranger … so calm down!

Anna: Why do I have to come anyway … I don't want to be involved!

Nanami- obāchan: Stop it, will you? … I said it before … it's either you or her … and since your already married to my Son, then you should represent yourself as the future mother of that girl!

Anna: I will not be her mother … she already has one! … besides, your acting like your already sure she's his … what if she's not! … and even if she is … it's not like you're going to take her so simply!

Nanami- obāchan: Yes, we are … I already asked the lawyer to prepare the necessary documents, that whore will just sign them, and we will be on our way back to America with a new member of the family!

Kioshi: Mom … please don't use those words to describe her … I told you that I approached her, not the other way around! … she's ….

Nanami- obāchan: If she was really a respected, and smart lawyer, she would have taken some birth control … she's clearly a whore, who had your child and never told you about it … nothing will change my mind!

Anna: What about the girl … do you really think she wants to come with us?

Nanami- obāchan: Of course! … we are her family … she will clearly see that we are better and join us, we just need some documents to be signed, and the deal is done! ... as long as her whore of a mother signs the documents, she will be 100% ours!

Kioshi: Mom, just stop with the name calling … what if you call her that and she gets upset and decided not to sign the papers!

Nanami- obāchan: Don't worry … I have a plan!

Kioshi: Mom please … just keep the insults to the minimum, I don't want our chances to decrease if we get her mad … she seemed upset when I met her, even though I didn't say anything insulting … so

Anna interrupted: you said nothing insulting? … she clearly told you that you were being ignorant!

Nanami- obāchan: Ignorant?! … that bitch insulted my son?!

Anna: To be fair … he was clearly being ignorant … he can't just assume things about her and act the way he did!

Nanami- obāchan: You're talking about my son, Anna … how dare you say he was ignorant … are you copying her now?!

Anna: Sure, he's your Son, but he's also my Husband … I have every right to agree or disagree, and say what I think … in my opinion … Kioshi was being ignorant and has said a few things that led to a misunderstanding … that women had every right to be upset!

Nanami- obāchan: misunderstanding … what kind of misunderstanding?!

Kioshi: She thought she was a home-wrecker because I said I did what I did for my family!

Nanami- obāchan: I see no misunderstandings here … since She is a home-wrecker! … to have a child with a married man … and hide it for all those years … she's clearly trying to hurt you and ruin your married life

Kioshi: To be fair … I wasn't married then … so that doesn't count!

Anna: By definition, a home-wrecker is a woman who sleeps with a married or committed man and actively tries to ruin his relationship with their significant other … she didn't do any of that ... besides … she clearly had no way to contact him so you can't blame her for that!

Nanami- obāchan: I clearly see you picked a side, Anna!

Anna: I am not picking sides … I'm just stating facts … if you take that as I picked her side, then you're wrong … I'm not going to pick sides … I only stand with the truth!

Nanami- obāchan sarcastically says: Truth? … defending that women against your own husband is what you're doing … you just acting like you a righteous person … but your loyalty is nowhere to be found!

Anna: Loyalty? …. So, is this what it's about … it's either I'm loyal to you or I'm against you?

Nanami- obāchan: A loyal wife is always by her husband's side … no matter what he does!

Anna: So even if he cheats, or steals, or hurts people … I'm supposed to support that, even if he's wrong?!

Nanami- obāchan: You're his wife … you choose to marry him, so you should accept his actions no matter what … if you don't support him, then your free you leave!

Kioshi: Mom!

Anna: I have no problems being a faithful wife and fulfilling my duty as a mother … but if you're asking me to support wrong actions, then sorry, I can't do that … I'll stay loyal to the way I was raised, to be with the truth and support the people who are doing the right thing … I'm not going against my husband's actions because he's your son, I love my husband enough to let him know that what he did was wrong and I will do that no matter what … if I support wrong actions, then I can never raise my kids properly … I want my boys to grow to be good men and I will always let them know when their wrong, so they can correct their actions!

Irritated, Nanami- obāchan sarcastically says: what a joke!

Anna: What do you mean by that?!

Nanami- obāchan: You're a joke … you say you will be a good wife and mother, but can't even support your husband when he's having a hard time!

Anna: I always supported him … I'm just not ok with the fact he committed fraud and theft, he hurt someone and then acted ignorant … that's not the man I know … neither the man I married … he redeemed himself when he apologized, but now … your trying to undo it by going against that women for her child!

Nanami- obāchan: If she's my grandchild then we have every right to have her in our lives!

Anna: What right? … he committed a crime … he clearly lost his right to be her father when he left her mother the way he did!

Nanami- obāchan: Excuse me … his rights as the father don't disappear if he committed anything, DNA doesn't dissolve if he did something unfavorable to her mother … she's still his daughter!

Kioshi: Can we stop arguing?! … please!

Nanami- obāchan: Tell your wife to apologize, then I will stop … she's clearly wrong and she hurt my feelings!

Kioshi: Anna, please … just let it go for now … ok? … we will figure out something after we see how that meeting goes!

Anna: I'm going to stay faithful to my believes … no matter how that meeting goes!

Kioshi: Sure … that's fine … (then he whispers to his wife to apologize so his mom can leave her alone in peace)

Anna looks at his mother and says: I'm sorry If I offended you … but … I will not let my guard down and I won't support any more wrong doings!

Nanami- obāchan: What a half-assed apology … it would've been better if you didn't apologize!

Kioshi: Mom! … please … let's just stop for today!

Nanami- obāchan: I'm going to bed … we have a few things to take care of tomorrow anyway!

Kioshi: Good night!

Anna bows respectfully and then heads to the bed room and closes the door

Kioshi thinks to himself (Man … Am I going to sleep on the coach again?!)

Nanami- obāchan returned to her room, and she makes a phone call: Hello, … yes … I want you to do something for me …. Yes … please … I've sent all the information I have, … Ok … I'm counting on you … bye!

* * *

_**(On Saturday)**_

Saena takes Kyoko to her training session before the on-location filming … they wanted to make sure Kyoko was able to do it safely and under a controlled environment, so they can plan properly for what they need to have for the on-site filming. They wanted to ensure Kyoko's safety, for both her mother's and Takarada's sake.

Saena was standing on the side while watching her daughter preform dangerous stunts perfectly … Kyoko stayed focused no matter how many times they asked her to do it again.

Frankly Saena was worried for Kyoko's safety … but deep down, she found Kyoko fascinating for being able to perform such stunts so amazingly

Todoh comes and stands next to her and says: She's amazing, isn't she?!

Saena: You came? … I thought it will take you at least 30 minutes to come!

Todoh: Yeah … I finished early!

Saena: As per usual!

Todoh: You know me well! … they towed your car already? … I didn't see it in the parking area

Saena: yeah … they took it already, … but I was told it may take a weeks before they look at it

Todoh: A week? … are they that busy? … why not go to someone else?

Saena: I called three other companies, but they were all full … A week is the least amount of time I need to wait … so I went with them

Todoh: I see!

Saena: I would appreciate it if you can take me to a car rental … I can't go on without a car for a whole week!

Todoh: Why don't you depend on me … We work together … I can easily pass by to pick you up before work!

Saena: Seriously … what about Kyoko … who will take her to school or wherever she needs to go? … it's much convenient for me if I rent a car for a week

Todoh: I can help with that … besides … why would you waste money, when you have someone like me who offered to help!

Saena: I can't impose!

Todoh: Your being too polite!

Saena looks at him and thinks (why is he insisting … your confusing me Todoh-san)

Todoh: yes? …. No?

Saena: I will ask Kyoko first!

Todoh: Fair enough!

Kyoko walks towards them and says: Todoh-san … you arrived?

Todoh: You were Amazing there Kyoko-chan … I'm impressed!

Kyoko cheerfully says: Thank you! … I try to do my best!

Saena: So, is everything settled now?

Kyoko: Not yet … Koga-san is coming and I have to do the whole scene again … it's because the president is being over-protective … they decided to take extra safety measure for both my and Koga-san's sake!

Saena: It's better safe than sorry! … I don't want you to be hurt again, so I don't mind the extra safety measures!

Todoh: Were free today, anyway … so take your time … I would love to watch the whole thing from the beginning anyway! … they are called you … you should go ahead!

Kyoko bows to them and walks towards the training set

Koga: Mogami-san … it's great to see you again!

Kyoko: Koga-san … you arrived!

Koga: I see your alone this time … that blondie friend of yours isn't with you!

Kyoko: that's because ….

Koga interrupts here: save it … if I bully that guy might as well kill me in an instant … let me say this clearly … I don't want to know anything about you or your dangerous circle of friends!

Kyoko: He did say something to you the other day, didn't he?

Koga: No, not really … it's his Aura that gives me the goosebumps … he was super polite and protective of you … just like a boyfriend would be! … you can't convince me otherwise … do me a favor will you … don't mention me to him in any way, shape, or form, ok?!

Kyoko: He's not my boyfriend … I'm not ready for such relationships anyway!

Koga: It's obvious … you're a weirdo … it would take a special person to understand you!

Kyoko: That's your opinion!

Koga: Wow … your suddenly not so polite … what a refreshing change … not!

Kyoko: Why do you hate me so much?!

Koga: Because you like Tsuraga Ren over me … I will never get over that!

A staff member: Are you ready?!

Koga: I sure am, I don't know about her!

Kyoko: I'm ready!

Koga: Don't mess up … I don't want to stay here all day … I have a date tonight, if I'm late … I will bully you again! …. Secretly!

Kyoko finished her training in one go, she did it perfectly yet again, and was praised by all the staff. Koga smiled and told her she did a good job, although secretly he was hoping she made some mistakes so he can have a reason to bully her again.

Kyoko, her mother Saena and Todoh-san left after she finished her training successfully. Todoh suggested they have dinner together, and although hesitant, Saena agreed, which lead Kyoko to agree as well.

They enter the restaurants and the receptionist says: A Table for a Family of 3?

Todoh-san: Yes … a Table for three!

The waiter comes and says: Come this way …. (she takes them to their table and give them each of a menu) and says: What a lovely family! … it's great your making time for each other, in these times where most people get too busy to have quality time with their family!

Todoh-san didn't correct her, sure he wasn't really a family member, but he hoped he'd be one someday … so he went along with it, by smiling and nodding

Waiter: I will give you some time to look over the menu and comeback to take your orders!

Saena: shouldn't we correct her?

Todoh-san answers: what's the point … it's not hurting anyone, is it?

Saena: Doesn't it bother you? … shouldn't it?

Todoh-san: why should it … she just assumed were a family, nothing bad about it … does it bother you …. If it does, I can go ahead and correct her

Saena looks away and says: Just ignore it … no harm done … besides we neither confirmed and denied her statement … if we open up about it, after not denying it from the beginning, it will make it look like were looking for trouble

Kyoko: looking for trouble? …. Do you mean it will seem like were trouble makers …? Because we didn't say anything before … it's like were opening a topic that was closed, just to cause a problem to the waiter, correct?

Saena: yes, exactly … we shouldn't say anything, unless it bothers you!

Kyoko: It doesn't … Todoh-san is a great person … so I think it might be more of an insult of we say he isn't family … it's like were being ungrateful for all the help he provided! … besides, family doesn't have to be blood relation, does it?!

Saena: I see that your fond of Todoh-san!

Kyoko: yes … I respect him immensely!

Todoh-san: That's very kind of you Kyoko-chan!

Feeling a little overwhelmed, Saena changed the topic and says: let's choose we want to eat before she gets back!

Kyoko: Ok!

Todoh-san thought to himself (classic move ... she changed the topic if she feels a little awkward or overwhelmed)

Saena also thinks to herself (Kyoko already considers him family?)

Kyoko felt a weird atmosphere around her … she felt like Todoh-san was being more forward towards her mother, while her mother wasn't pushing back like she did back when she first moved in … it's as if her mother was starting to open up and Todoh-san was finally able to be honest with his feeling for her

The Rest of the evening went well, with all three of them enjoying a nice and relaxing dinner. Todoh-san dropped them off and told them that he will see them again on Monday.

* * *

_**(On Sunday – Saena's apartment)**_

Saena: aren't you going to get dressed?

Kyoko: for?

Saena: weren't you going to go to Karaoke with your friends?

Panicking, Kyoko asks: What's the time …. Am I late?

Saena: You still have time to get ready … so calm down!

Kyoko smiles and says: Thank you for reminding me!

Saena nodes and sits down with her documents in hand … she wanted to distract herself from many things, including her feelings for a certain person and her upcoming meeting with an unpleasant individual

Kyoko: Did I mention that I got my schedule updated?

Saena: Yashiro-san sent you your new schedule?

Kyoko: Yes … it's seems like I can go to school tomorrow … but I will be out all day on Tuesday for the on-location filming

Saena: You won't be home on Tuesday?

Kyoko: I will be out from 6 am in the morning until late at night … but it all depends on how the filming goes!

Saena smiles and says: That's fine … just be careful!

Kyoko: I will!

Saena: I will let Todoh-san know that we will drop you off at school before going to work!

Kyoko: Are you sure it's ok … wont taking me to school hinder you two from going to work?

Saena: It won't, Todoh-san deemed renting a car a waste of money and offered to drive us until my car gets fixed ..it's going to be ok!

Kyoko: I see … it's seems like Todoh-san is really caring … however, is renting a car that expensive though?

Saena: Renting a car for one day isn't like renting it for more than a week … it depends on the type of car and the company you rent from … plus, insurance and gas … the expenses do stack up in the end!

Kyoko: That's how it is …. I didn't know that you need to pay insurance for a rented car!

Saena: If you crash the car, or if it just stopped working suddenly while it's in your care, you need to pay to fix it … There are different options for that … in the end, sales people will find any way to get more money off of you … that's how the market works

Kyoko: Makes sense … when I worked in a gas station, my boss told me to ask every customer if they want their glass washed while they wait, so we can get more profit

Saena: You worked in a gas station?

Kyoko: yea, just for a few days … it was after I failed the auditions … I thought I should just get a new job rather than sit around doing nothing

Saena: That was before you entered high school, correct?

Kyoko: Yes … I wasn't sure if I could go to school and register myself … getting a job seemed easier, and I didn't need specific documents like school registration would.

Saena sigh while looking away and says: let's put that behind us, there is no point in arguing on what you should've done back then … as long as you're in school now and doing well, that's all that matters!

Kyoko smiles slightly and says: Thank you …. I know that I should've … maybe … contacted you then … but …. You know how things were … I'm glad were moving forward!

Saena: Anyhow … you should get up and get dressed!

Kyoko: Right! ….. (she gets up and goes to the bedroom, gets changed and then comes out)

Saena: Yashiro-san and Tsuraga-san have arrived, you should get going!

Kyoko: Their early as usual!

Saena: Be careful … and don't stay out for too long!

Kyoko: Alright … I will let you know, when I'm on my way home!

Saena: And …

Kyoko opens the door but stops when her mother says and

Looking away, Saena continues: Have fun!

Kyoko: I will, thank you mom! … bye now!

* * *

_**(At the Karaoke)**_

After Arriving to the Karaoke center. Kyoko, Ren, and Yashiro were surprisingly the last to arrive, they greeted everyone and took their seat. After a short discussion, Kanae suggested that they all do a raffle to decide who gets to sing and with who. Everyone thought it was a good idea, and they all agreed with her plan. However, Kanae had something different in mind, and luckily for her, it was going her way.

Kanae: So, each of us will have 3 papers to write name one … the first one would have our name, second one will be who we want to sing with, and the third one is about who we want to see sing together

She distributed the papers to all of them and but a big box in the middle of the table and said: after writing on your papers, fold the paper twice and put it in the box!

Kyoko wrote her name on the first paper, in the second paper she wrote her name and Moko, because she wanted to sing with her best friend … in the third paper, she wrote Moko and Amamiya-san … because she wanted Chiori and Kanae to become closer

As for Ren, he did as was asked, and wrote his name on the first paper, on the second, he decided to be sneaky and wrote his name with Maria …. As for the last paper, he decided to mess with both Yashiro and Kanae and suggested that they should do a duet

Kanae Started with her name on the first paper, as doe her second paper, she wrote that she wanted to sing with Hiou-kun, because she was the one who invited him, on the last paper, she suggested Ren and Kyoko would sing together

Yashiro, wrote his name on the first paper. For the second paper, he chooses to sing with Maria just to be safe, as for the last paper, he suggested Kyoko and Ren should so a duet! …. He wanted to see with his own eyes the change, and possibly improve his argument that they did change towards each other, and not only because they solved a few misconceptions.

Chiori wrote her name on the first paper, on the second, she wrote that she would sing with Kyoko, as Kanae correctly predicted that Kyoko would choose to sing with her best friend … as for the last paper, she also wrote that she wanted Ren and Kyoko to sing together, as she was curious what Kanae was saying about those two, and she wanted to see the chemistry between them with her own eyes.

Momose did what she was told and wrote her name on the first paper, for the second paper, she suggested she wanted to sing with Kyoko, and as doe the last paper, she suggested Ren and Kyoko should sing together, because she really wanted to push them to become closer, as a shipper of those two.

Hiou did as told for the first one, as for the second one, he wanted to sing with Kanae, … however for the third one, he decided that he wanted to see Ren sing with his manager, because they both bothered him before, he wanted to get them back for that!

Maria had her own agenda, she wrote her name on the first paper, for the second, she wanted to sing with her Onee-san … however on the last one, she also suggested Ren and Kyoko should sing together, she wanted to push them closer to each other, for her own pleasure!

After everyone put their papers in the box, everyone looked around, with Kanae smiling with sly grin while looking at her partner in crime Amamiya-san

Kanae: Now … since it was my idea, I guess I can start first, unless someone has an objection!

Yashiro: I guess that's fine, but then, who will pick after you?

Chiori: Easy, whoever sings gets to pick who's next from the box … if it's two people singing, then they can decide between them, right?

Momose: That's a good idea!

Kyoko: I agree! …. Then … go ahead Moko-san!

Kanae put her hand in the box the mixes the papers a few times before removing her hand with one paper in hand …. She opens it and says: the person who will sing first is …. Maria!

Maria: Yay! …. (She gets up and picks a song that she had in mind …. Then she starts singing)

A waiter comes in after knocking and bring a few dishes and drinks

**This was a fancy Karaoke box, so they had people serving them with food and drinks**

Yashiro: You already ordered?

Chiori: yeah … unless you want something else, your free to order whatever you wish!

Ren: Why are you staring at me?

Kanae: I'm not staring, I'm just observing my surroundings … your just in my view point … if you don't like that, you free to move!

Yashiro: Is something bothering you Kotonami-san?

Kanae: No, not at all, I'm actually happy and excited for today, so will you not ruin my mood with your assumptions!

Yashiro: Oh, is that so … if that's the case, I apologize!

Chiori: Maria-san is such a good singer!

Momose: I agree, I saw her in the "Happy Grateful party" and she sang beautifully then, she does now!

Hiou: Happy Grateful party, what they hell is that … who came up with that stupid name?!

Kyoko: It's not stupid! …. It was a part from me and Maria thanking everyone who were important to us last year … we intend to do one this year as well!

Kanae: I'm just happy they changed then name to that, the first suggestion was way worse!

Yashiro what was it?

Kanae: "Everybody Thank you party", or something along those lines

Yashiro: Oh! … "Happy Grateful party" does sound better!

Chiori: so that was last year? …. It was before we met then!

Kyoko: Yes …. It was on December 24th, Maria's birthday!

Kanae Then Your birthday was the very next day! … which was news to me that night!

Yashiro: yeah! …. No one knew about it but the president and Ren!

Chiori: Why would Tsuraga-san know, while Kotonami-san was in dark about it!

Ren: I Heard it from the boss, he did make her a surprise party, you see!

Kyoko smiles and nodes, she knew that he was lying, because she did tell Kuon a long time ago, but to keep his secret, she decided to keep it a secret from everyone!

Kanae: But isn't Yashiro with you all the time, how come you knew about it, while he didn't!

Ren: Simple, I heard it over the phone … the president does call me from time to time to talk about things, and I might have heard something in the background about her birthday!

Kyoko thinks to herself (you're such a Smooth lair … it's kind of bothers me)

Kanae: aha, sure … you have an explanation for everything … it's impossible to argue with you!

Yashiro: No, I will ask the president about it … I'm sure he will tell me if Ren would have known about it or not, he's awfully careful, I would assume he won't be careless, to make sure the surprise won't be spoiled!

Ren: Go ahead and ask, I don't know why you think I will spoil the surprise … but even if you ask him, he might not be aware … in the end, I heard it by coincidence!

Kanae: I see, so you cut all strings attached, to make it look like you just learned about it, but no one is able to confirm it … in the end, you knew her birthday and have her the first gift, at … I Don't know …. 12: 00 am of the 25th!

Chiori: what an opportunistic guy! … You learned her birthday … and the moment it turned 12 am, you gave her your gift, … are you sure there are no ulterior motives?!

Momose: well, it was the opposite for Kyoko-chan, because she mistook his birthday to be the 19, when it's actually the 10th … not her fault though … it's was a misprint in the Star's directory that she checked, which was unfortunate

Maria finished singing and asks: what do you think of my singing?

Everyone clapped for her and praised her

Maria: You were talking, but that's ok …. Now I will choose how sings next ... (she takes a paper from the box, opens it) and says: It says Kotonami-san and Amamiya-san!

Kanae looks at Kyoko and says: that was you, right … that's your suggestion!

Kyoko nodes her head and says: how did you know?!

Kanae: It the only logical guess … I don't think anyone other than you would suggest that we sing together!

Chiori: what should we sing?

Kanae: let's find a fun duet song!

Once they found a song, they began signing

Momose: It seems Kotonami-san knows Kyoko-chan very well!

Hiou: They are best friends after all, although … I question how this came to be, since they are polar opposites in both personality and interests!

Maria: They are in the same agency and same section, no surprise there!

Ren: Do you have issues with their friendship, kid?!

Hiou: I'm not a kid, stop calling me that, besides, I don't mind it … I just don't get it!

Maria: Well, somethings in life can't be explained, they are just the way they are!

Ren: Good point Maria!

Kyoko: Well, despite our differences, we are comrades in that doomed section … but in the end, we care and support each other, and that's what friendship is all about!

After Chiori and Kanae finished singing, Kanae added: Loyal friends who help each other realize what their missing and help improve each other … remembered who helped you know me better, … I'm thankful for her on so many things, so although we might not look like a good match, we are and will always be best friends for life!

Overjoyed, Kyoko jumps to hug Kanae, who allows her to do so

Kanae: Only this time! … I will be leaving soon, and I don't know how long will be apart, but don't get used to it!

Kyoko: I will surely miss you Moko-san!

Kanae: Cut it out, I still have a few more days before I need to leave … We might see each other again, so don't act like this is the last day!

Kyoko: Can I come along to the airport … I want to see you off!

Kanae: I don't mind, as long as your free … don't ignore work for my sake!

Yashiro: Kyoko's schedule is very flexible these days, so I don't think there will be any issue for her to join you … I don't mind taking you to the airport … it will save money, and I will be able to keep Kyoko-chan Safe!

Kanae: Thank you Yashiro-san … I appreciate that! … any way … Amamiya-san, go ahead and pick a paper, since I already picked one, you should get a turn!

Chiori: thanks, don't mind if I do! …. (she picks a paper) and reads it saying: It says Momose-san and Kyoko!

Momose: What do you want to sing?!

Kyoko: You can choose the song, I am not very familiar with songs, especially duets! …I'm sure my voice isn't that good, after all!

Ren couldn't refute her statement, because, if he did, everyone, especially Yashiro who is very suspicious of them recently will have never ended question … he was sure once she sings, everyone will realize how great her singing voice is!

Momose chooses a song and they both start singing

Kanae: What does she mean her voice isn't that good, he voice is beautiful!

Yashiro: I didn't know she had that talent in her … I should report this to the president!

Chiori: maybe not! … she will be distracted from her goal, so it's better to keep that man out of it, at least for now … I only been in that section for a short while, but I can understand why kotonami-san and Kyoko are careful when it comes to his requests!

Hiou: Maybe someone made fun of her voice in the past!

Maria: Who would do such thing?! …. I will never forgive them for making Onee-san doubt her amazing voice!

Kanae: Maybe it's that guy … he might have thought, she had a great voice, I need to bring her down, so she wouldn't be discovered!

Yashiro: That's possible! …. That guy is a real monster!

Chiori: Who are you two talking about?

Maria: Give me a name, and I will destroy them!

Ren: Maria, I think you should let Kyoko take care of that … she's capable of putting that guy in his place, she just needs time and perhaps more confidence, and she will surely do it!

Kanae: You sure know a lot about this! … are you sure you're only acting as her senpai, or is there more to it then you show?!

Ren: I don't know what you mean by that, however … That guy caused a problem for her on the set of Dark moon before, so I am at least a little knowledgeable about the situation between them … I dislike dishonest, and careless guys who treat others as their property … yet, gladly her mother dealt with him and Mogami let us know that he won't bother her anymore

Kanae: This girl … she isn't consistent in updating me about things happening in her life!

Yashiro: perhaps because we spend more time with her now?

Kanae: She had chances to tell me that on our semi-daily phone calls, …. This girl is still not used to speaking up, is she?

Yashiro: To be completely honest, she was just recalling her time with her mom in the week before she came back to work, … since we asked … I guess she does talk when asked, but for the most part, she is very private … maybe you should ask more often!

Kanae: you got that right! … if I don't ask, she won't speak … such a difficult girl to deal with, honestly!

Kyoko and Momose finished singing the song and looked at their friends discussing something

Yashiro: Kyoko-chan …. You have such a charming voice!

Chiori: yeah …. So, do you Momose-san!

Momose: I think Kyoko's voice is much better, she got the essence and emotion of the song more accurately!

Hiou: I got to admit, you can make a great singer!

Maria: You can totally beat everyone in the music industry!

Ren smiles and nodded, he knew that she knew what he thinks of her and her voice, so he didn't see a need to voice his opinion openly, anything he says will be used against him by Yashiro!

Embarrassed, Kyoko says: your being too kind … Thank you!

Kanae: Tell me, was it that Jerk who told you that your voice sucked?!

Surprised, Kyoko asks: How did you know?

Kanae: it's obvious … your usually confident, but since you declared your voice isn't good, this information was probably said to you before, and the only person I know who might want to bring you down is that guy!

Momose: Are you speaking of Fuwa Sho?

Kanae: you met him at the dark moon set, correct?

Momose: not only there, when we went away for an on-location filming … he was also there!

Kanae: that guy really isn't easy to deal with, maybe if Kyoko went into the music industry, she can beat him and bring him down for good!

Kyoko: No worries, my mom already dealt with him, and banned him from meeting me without a supervisor … he cares for his career too much to risk meeting me without her permission!

Kanae: How did she manage to deal with him so easily

Kyoko: He came with his parents, and everything was settled then, she knew a weakness of his, that she can use ageist him if he dares to disobey her … besides his parents were really upset with him and his action!

Yashiro: A weakness … I wonder what it is!

Ren: His reputation would be at stake; his reckless and senseless actions came back to bite him!

Kyoko: yeah … I'd rather not be too specific, but I also got him back from what he did, so were even!

Kanae: I would hope for more info, but I'm good with what I got for now … I won't let you off the hook … but since we won't stay here forever, let get going with our next singer!

Kyoko: You should pick a name Momose-san … I will get a chance eventually!

Momose: Alright, …. (she picks a paper) and reads it saying: Yashiro-san and Maria!

Maria: I get to sing again?! …. YAY!

Ren: what a safe choice Yashiro-san!

Yashiro: ha-ha … will see who safe by the end of this!

Ren: Are you sure about that, because I have different plans for you!

Chiori: are you two at odds with each other?!

Yashiro: You can say that … because I feel like someone is being dishonest with me and I feel left out, so yes … we are at odds with one another!

Chiori: Tsuraga-san … I always thought you were a gentleman, you shouldn't be dishonest, especially with your own manager, who can be your closest ally!

Ren defends himself saying: I'm not being dishonest, it's his choice not to believe me!

Yashiro: I see how it is … you're still sticking to your weak story … I have every right to not believe you, … since what I see is completely opposite to what I see!

Chiori: What is this about anyway?

Ren: Nothing worth discussing!

Kyoko nodes in agreements

Kanae looks at Kyoko with a skeptical look and asks: what are you nodding about Kyoko?!

Yashiro: You see It too, don't you Kotonami-san?!

Kanae: shouldn't you be singing, just let it go … if he's lying to us, his lie will be discovered soon, … since "A lie never lives to be old"!

Yashiro looks at Kanae for a second and understands from her body language that she is watching, but she won't saying anything until she has concrete evidence

Time goes by, Yashiro picks a name after he finished singing with Maria. He opens the paper and reads it saying: Next is Hiou-kun!

Hiou sings, and after him, Chiori, who picks the next paper that says Yashiro. Yashiro picks the next name and it says Kanae. Kanae sing and after her goes Kyoko on her own. Kyoko picks the next person/s and it was Kanae and Hiou. After them went Ren and Maria.

Chiori whispers to Kanae: There were two chance for them to sing with each, but until now, they still haven't been picked!

Kanae: It's ok, there are 24 papers in that box, and I don't intend on leaving until they sing together, … besides, I think there are 3 papers … I'm sure Yashiro-san suspects that something new is going on and he will try to prove his suspicion by forcing them to sing together!

Chiori: Agreed!

After Ren and Maria finished singing, everyone Agreed that Ren actually has a pleasant singing voice, and if he sings, he might become the king of the entertainment industry

However, Ren laughed it off and picked a paper and said: Next to sing are Amamiya-san and Mogami-san!

Kyoko enjoyed singing with Chiori, as they become closer friends after she joined the Love me section.

After they had 12 rounds, they decided to take a break, as Kanae and Chiori had a surprise planned for their closest Friend Kyoko

* * *

_**Author notes: **_

**Chapter 11 Ends here! **

Karaoke night continues in the next chapter … more to come in the future. A heavy weak coming next, we will see who our characters handle it … is it going to go smooth sailing for some, or will it be straight to WAR! … Next chapter coming soon!

Thank you for your patients, I'm finally back after a long month of fasting, it was weird with the whole pandemic, but it went well, anyway … Thank you all for reading this chapter and thank you for your support

Reviews are much appreciated

Until next time! Jane!

* * *

**Sources: **

1- news/world-asia-44465196

2- /The_Japan_Childrens_Rights_

3- lies-quotes/#ixzz6Nn2Yc0Jd


	12. Chapter 12

Hello Everyone,

I don't own Skip Beat, Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei does, So I give her all credit for the original Story, While I own this fan-fiction – My first about Skip Beat

* * *

**Chapter 12: Are they Just Friends?**

_**(At the Karaoke)**_

Kanae and Chiori left the room for a short while, they came back and with them was a cake to celebrate the fact Kyoko is fully recovered. They wanted to celebrate that earlier, but they all had conflicting schedules, so today was their best opportunity to celebrate.

Everyone enjoyed the cake, and they all gave Kyoko encouraging words to keep her head high and not worry, because they will always be there for her and protect her. Kyoko was very grateful and touched by this, and she promised them that she will also be careful, so that event won't be repeated ever again.

After celebrating Kyoko, they decided to resume the Karaoke activities. Kanae and Chiori were a little disappointed that Ren didn't do anything special given the opportunity, but hoped that soon, their papers will be chosen, so Kyoko and Ren will finally sing together … wishing that it will finally make Ren and Kyoko interact closely.

Chiori asked Kyoko to pick a paper from the box, while her fingers were crossed, hoping Kyoko will pick the paper that says she has to sing with Ren, she was desperate to see what Kanae is suspicious about. Unfortunately, Kyoko didn't pick the paper Chiori hoped for and instead, it was Momose's turn to sing!

Momose, who choose a childhood favorite song of hers, which got everyone to join her by clapping .. everyone loved the song, and this somehow helped her become friends with everyone there, especially with Chiori and Kanae. After singing, she picks the next singers, who were Hiou and Kanae, again!

A little embarrassed, Hiou: I guess, we both wanted to sing with each other!

Kanae smiles and says: It was fun the first time around, let's enjoy it once more! … we won't be seeing each other for a while, so It's great we get to sing together!

Hiou smiles and agrees with her, although deep down he was down and sad, he really didn't want to be apart from her for that long.

Next turn was for Maria and Kyoko. Maria was super happy because she finally got to sing with her favorite Onee-san. Kyoko let Maria pick the next singer(s) … when she picked a paper and opened it, she laughed outload and asked: who requested this?!

Kyoko takes a peak and laughs along with Maria and answers him: it's Tsuraga-san and Yashiro-san!

Kanae smiled slyly and whispered to Hiou: it was you, wasn't' it?

Hiou nodes at her and says: they shouldn't pick a fight with me, or I will make things awkward for them, both!

Yashiro: Can we skip this turn?!

Chiori: Are you that upset with each other, that you won't sing with each other?!

Ren looks at Hiou and asks: It's you isn't it, the one who requested us to pair up?

Hiou smiles and says: who knows?!

Although it was awkward, Ren and Yashiro sang with each other …. Luckily for Ren, Yashiro was finally acting normal again, but he was unaware of what's to come!

Kanae: 8 more to go … anytime now!

Chiori: yeah … we have 2 chances of 8!

Next to go was Ren alone … he settled for a song he listened and liked a while ago … it was about growing and becoming wiser … after he was done, he picked and paper and said: Mogami-san, it's your turn to sing with your best friend, Kotonami-san!

Kyoko: Finally!

Kanae whispers to Chiori: told you so!

Chiori smiles and nodes, accepting that she may never be as close as Kanae is to Kyoko, but she is happy she's at least close friends with her … Kyoko was a great person who helped her realize a lot of things, and aided her in figuring out what she needed to do going forward.

Kanae enjoyed singing with Kyoko, they choose a song they both liked, and they sang it perfectly … after they were done, Kyoko told Kanae to pick a paper, as she really didn't mind. Kanae picked a paper while praying it would be her targets, but unfortunately for her, it said she had to sing again, and this time with Yashiro-san

Ren covered his moth while he smiled cunningly … he thought ( that's what you guys get for teasing me over and over again … perhaps this will teach you not to mess with me!

Kanae: You planned this Tsuraga-san?!

Yashiro: I can't think of anyone else who would pair us … he surely want's to punish us for teasing him in the past!

Ren: you never stopped teasing, so maybe this will be a repellent …. Enjoy!

Kyoko: When did Moko-san tease you?!

Kanae: I don't remember teasing him … he's probably just butt hurt that I'm closer to you, and I always win! … what a sore loser!

Ren: you don't remember … I see!

Kanae: Anyway … I don't mind singing … this won't affect me at all!

Yashiro: Agreed …let's enjoy this Kotonami-san … so we can send him a massage that nothing affects us!

Chiori: Yashiro-san has a serious problem with Tsuraga-san … isn't that concerning?!

Momose: Don't worry, they will get over it eventually!

Yashiro and Kanae sang a duet together, and they stared at Ren the whole time, making it look like they enjoyed singing, which was true to some extent … but they just wanted to mess with Ren even more!

Kanae told Yashiro to pick who's next, as she was the one who picked last, so he agreed and went ahead … he picked a paper and opened it … then smiled cunningly and said: looks like my prayers were finally answered!

Maria: who's going to sing?!

Ren thought to himself (and the teasing continues)

Yashiro: Ren and Kyoko-chan …. You're up!

Chiori smiles and thinks to herself (finally)

Ren gets up and takes the paper from Yashiro and says: I'm sure that's your hand writing!

With a sly smile, Yashiro sarcastically says: I'm just allowing two friends to sing together … since there is no more misunderstandings as you say … you shouldn't care what others think and enjoy your friendly singing time … with you FRIEND … Kyoko-chan

Momose: That's a lot of emphasis to the word friend!

Hiou: I guess he's hoping they would be more then that!

Maria: Hmm?! … ( she thought to herself: It's not only me who hopes Ren and Onee-san become a couple … great … the more support the better)

Ren: what do you want to sing?

Kyoko cautiously answer: I'm not sure … do you have anything in mind?

Kanae whispers to Yashiro: So you also suggested they sing together … so out of the last 4 next chances, there is 2 more!

Yashiro: So you also suggested that … who else?

Since she heard both Kanae and Yashiro talk, Chiori joins them and answers him: Me!

Ren looks through the book of songs … and says: let's look for one!

Kyoko: Yeah!

Secretly, both Ren and Kyoko were happy to get the chance to sing together … but they never imagined they would get the chance, so thinking of a good song to sing together was challenging. They both started whispering to each other as they looked through the book

Ren: Do you want to sing that song?

Kyoko: Which song?

Ren: The one we heard the other day!

Kyoko: you mean the one we sang together?

Ren: yeah … it's a song were both familiar with

Kyoko: I kind of secretly hoped to keep that one between us, so I didn't suggest it!

Ren: I'd like that … good point! …. It's a secret between you and him!

Kyoko smiles and nodes

Ren: you watched the movie called " fireworks", right?

Kyoko: yeah … I heard about it and gave it a try, the song was really catchy in the end!

Ren: Since it's a duet, let's do that one!

Kyoko: Agreed!

Ren and Kyoko choose the song and they start singing the song cheerfully

Kanae stayed close to Yashiro and Chiori, and they started whispering as they discuss the scene in front of them

Yashiro: look at them …. They are overly friendly … don't you think?

Chiori: They were whispering a moment ago … as if they were discussing something they didn't want any of us to hear!

Kanae: You're their manager, don't you know if they met in secret recently?

Yashiro: The other day, Ren told me to take the rest of the day off … he went and picked her up after she finished her pre-script run! … it was the day before Kyoko invited us to the Karaoke!

Chiori: So did something between them happened then?

Kanae: You mentioned misunderstanding and lying earlier … what is that about?

Yashiro: After our meeting with the president, we picked Kyoko up, remember?

Kanae: yeah … she wasn't being formal like she used to be

Yashiro: Exactly … they were openly flirting in the car … he complimented her, she got all shy and said he was embarrassing her … not to mention, he already heard her sing before!

Kanae: She never sang around us before … when did he get her to sing? … the pre-script day you mentioned … maybe they talked and things changed between them!

Yashiro: Ren told me the barriers between them were broken, and that a lot of the misunderstandings between them were cleared … I questioned him, and he did confess he shared some secrets with her, but he emphasized that they aren't dating

Chiori: Some secrets! … so they do have some secrets between them, that even you don't know about!

Kanae: Interesting!

Yashiro: A few things he said pointed out to me that he shared his past with her, she knew about his late friend … also … she wasn't jealous he wanted to cook for Ms. Right!

Chiori: who is that?

Kanae: do you mean Mrs. Right … as his right and future wife or partner?

Yashiro: Yeah … also … she knows how bad his cooking is!

Chiori: Tsuraga-san is a bad cook? … so he's isn't perfect after all!

Kanae: So that means he cooked for her before?!

Yashiro: I believe so! … she suggested she would teach him how to cook! … can you believe that?!

Chiori: Do you mean she suggested she could teach him, so he can cook for his future partner, maybe he shared a secret with her about the women he loves, and she's supportive of that!

Kanae: There is no way he likes another women but her … he treats her in a very special way .. even his white day gift is very personalized to her taste!

Yashiro: Wait what?!

Kanae: you didn't know about it?

Yashiro: He prepared a white gift for all the women who gave him chocolates as courtesy, but when I asked and tried to confront him about the fact he couldn't give his gift on white day, he said he didn't prepare one yet.

Kanae: Well, I guess he needed time to prepare something that special … He sent her two tickets to some fairytale princess themed event … just what she likes, am I right?

Yashiro: To send something personalized like that is solid proof that he knows her well enough .. no .. it's not about knowing her well, it's because … He is definitely head over heels in Love with her!

Chiori: I can't say your wrong about that, because I wouldn't know … but if your saying he knows her well enough because he knows about her fairytale love, doesn't say much .. even I know that she still believe Fairies are real!

Kanae: what? … Fairies aren't real … what makes you say that!

Yashiro: I actually agree with Amamiya-san … she does believe that fairies are real, she even looked around for one the other day!

Chiori: Again?!

Kanae: What do you mean by again?

Chiori: I was actually thinking that she might be the fairy, MR. D is looking for! .. the father of winners wrote in a book that he is still looking for his fairy … and from his description, I thought Kyoko fit it perfectly!

Yashiro: so you called her a fairy and she started looking around for one?

Chiori: yeah … there was a crowd of girls looking around for something, she joined them, and it turned out to be Tsuraga-san … its was around the time to film that car chasing scene, I guess she got really worried and went to meet him!

Kanae: Well, that shows how much she also cares for him and his safety … I suspect that she feels the same way about her, but ….

Yashiro: But?

Kanae: She always seemed troubled instead of happy and excited about it … it makes me think that her past with that guy ruined her hope for a future relationship … we still don't know if that promise between them still stands!

Yashiro: Promise?! … what promise?

Chiori told Yashiro about the promise, she and Kanae learned about when they helped Kyoko pack her things, before moving in with her mother

Yashiro: What?! … That insane jerk! … he's ruining everything!

Kanae: I was thinking of going to him and giving him a peice of my mind … but I'm unsure if that will bother Kyoko … and I don't want to deal with him myself anyway!

Chiori: Since he's banned from meeting her now, and her mother dealt with him, do you think it means that promise might be void now?

Kanae: That's a big possibility!

Kyoko and Ren finished singing their first song together. It was a little awkward for both of them, as they were trying to act like normal friends, but their closeness was showing, despite their efforts. Ren affection for Kyoko was clear as crystals, he treated her differently, and everyone can see that

After the song ended, Ren told Kyoko to pick who's next to sing, so she went to the box and picked a paper, opened it, and stared at it, without saying a word.

Ren: what's wrong?

Kyoko: It's us again!

Ren: I see … maybe this time it's Kotonami-san's choice of duet!

Kyoko: But this isn't her hand writing!

Ren: Then … maybe Amamiya-san?

Kyoko: That's right … I've read Amamiya-san's writing before, this is quite similar to her hand writing!

Ren: It's looks like your friends want to pair us together!

Kyoko: Seems so, but why?

Ren: Who know! … but I wonder, do you think that's a bad thing?!

Kyoko: Not really … it's just weird, because both of them aren't into getting into relationships either, so why me? … anyways … I don't know what we should sing next!

Ren: Hmm, true!

Kyoko: let's look through the option and see, we might find something

Ren smiles and nodes

They both look into the song option for a few minutes. Ren points out a song and looks at Kyoko for conformation. Kyoko agrees and they start singing the song

Kanae: Best friend, by Kana Nishino?

Yashiro: This is so frustrating, it's as if their taunting us … were best friends instead of lovers!

Chiori: This song is better between Kyoko and you, Kotonami-san … but she choose to sing it with him, which is interesting!

A little frustrated, Kanae asks: Since when did they become best Friends?!

Yashiro: Is this a clear message that they are friends … not a couple?!

Chiori: Don't worry, best Friend friendships between a male and female tend to turn in Romance in the future!, … if you're lucky!

Kanae: But this disapproves our theory of them being a couple … in secret!

Yashiro: Nothing is working with those two idiots! … if spending a night together doesn't work, nothing well!

Chiori: When did they spend a night together?!

Kanae: Are you being Serious?!

Yashiro realized that he shouldn't have said that, since it was part of the secret mission, but it was true … Ren and Kyoko spent a lot of time together, but that didn't advance their relationship into a romantic one!

Chiori: Speak up!

Yashiro felt nervous, but then remembered another time Kyoko and Ren spent together and said: I remember when Kyoko-chan met Ren at 2 am, when they were filming Dark moon, and spent the night there, but nothing significant happened then!

Chiori: you mentioned that before, if I remember correctly!

Kanae: yeah … you did mentioned that when we were discussing how Kyoko got over Mio and got help from Ren to create her own version of Natsu

Chiori: But then, considering them best friends isn't a far-fetched stretch … they are close enough to spend time together privately!

Kanae: I underestimated their relationship … she really does depend on him a lot more then I initially thought!

On the other side of the Room, surprisingly, Maria and Hiou were getting along … Maria was telling him about her plans to enter the showbiz and possibly model like her mother, and Hiou told her stories about his journey as a child actor, he gave her tips on how to deal with people in the industry. They become good friends and even exchanged contact information

Momose was sitting down and watching the her favorite pair singing, but she got the urge to join the conversation, so she got closer to Kanae, Chiori and Yashiro and listened to their conversation.

Yashiro: It's the same for him … He once invited Kyoko to come to his place after he finished work!

Kanae: Those two meet more often than I expected!

Yashiro: Believe me, even I have no idea how many times they met secretly there … ( then he says Sarcastically) : But apparently their just friends!

Chiori: What is the context of their meeting this time?

Yashiro: Well, Ren was having trouble with Katsuki, so Kyoko called me about his schedule … I gave it to her for a condition, which was to make sure he eats, so she cooked for him, the next time she met him, she cooked him lunch and gave it to him, so he thanked her and asked her to come to his place!

Momose: When was that? ….before the Test?

Yashiro: Momose-san?!

Momose: could you answer my question, please?

Yashiro: Yeah, he asked her to come by his place the day before the test!

Momose: So when he was acting Katsuki, he was probably imagining her in my place!

Kanae: What do you mean? … I'm confused!

Yashiro: That's what I think, Ren made it clear to me too, Kyoko is off limits since he's an adult and she's still a high schooler, he probably put himself in Katsuki's shoes and finally understood how he felt about Mizuki! … I'm sorry Momose-san … you …

Momose interrupted him saying: What are you apologizing for, I'm all for it! … I sincerely think they look good together! … Besides, Kyoko will turn 18 soon enough, so his excuse won't work anymore! … I made it my mission to support them!

Kanae: You acted Mizuki, right? …. Did you think the way they interacted was anything special?

Momose: Come to think of it, Yes definitely! … they were always close, any issues Kyoko faced with filming, he would help her get back on her feet … besides, when we're filming in Karuizawa, Tsuraga-san came earlier than expected, and when I was looking for her with her former childhood friend, we found her in Tsuraga-san's room

Yashiro: Well, I'm the guilty one who toke her there, without telling anyone

Momose: That guy wanted to show off in front of Tsuraga-san, that he was the one to Save Kyoko from the stalker … and let me tell you two! … Tsuraga-san became Katsuki right away!

Yashiro: You mean he got really angry, ... possibly super Jealous as well… he even told all of us to leave him alone!

Momose: I actually wondered why you two came earlier than expected, you came first, and then Tsuraga-san … was it because of the phone call between them?

Yashiro: Yes … Ren was worried something happened to her, so he asked me to go there first!

Momose: Although she told him everything was fine, and there was no trouble, … in reality she was shaken and looked terrified, I think she just didn't want to worry him!

Kanae: She always thinks that she's inconveniencing people, so even when she's troubled, she keeps it all to herself, but he …. He somehow knows how to read her well!

Kyoko and Ren finish singing their second song … Kyoko asked Ren to choose who's going to sing next

Ren smiled and went to the box and picked a paper, and opened it …. He looked at her and said: is this Kotonami-san's handwriting?

Kyoko smiles awkwardly and says: Yeah ….

Ren: what now? …. What should we sing?!

Kyoko: back to the song book, am I right?

Ren: I guess!

Yashiro: Why not let us pick a song, since you spent so much time choosing the first two!

Ren: Right now … I wouldn't trust your choice of music!

Kanae: Give it up Tsuraga-san … I don't plan to stay here all night because your too picky choosing a song that would be appropriate and not too suspicious

Ren: I'm not sure what your hinting at!

Yashiro: Sure … we are going to choose a song … end of discussion!

Ren: Was this your plan all along?!

Kyoko: let them choose a song … since we have no idea what to sing … it's ok!

Kanae chooses a song called, "You are the Reason" and says: it's an English song, I think it's perfect for you two!

Chiori: We are pretty sure you have good enough skills to read and speak English … don't disappoint us please, … or this will go on your records!

Ren: What do you mean by records?

Chiori: Your Celebrity record! … it would be pretty embarrassing if you, Tsuraga Ren, can't speak or read English!

Ren: No worries … my record would never be tarnished by such thing!

Kanae: you seem quite confident with your English skill, … what did you go to America as a young kid and learned the language or something?!

Yashiro: His Childhood is the biggest Mystery!

Chiori: So, even as his manager, you don't know much about his childhood?

Yashiro: I met him a little over 6 years ago … so whatever happened before we met is a complete mystery for me … he rarely talk about his past with anyway, let alone me … but … one person here know a lot more than I do … right … Mogami-san?!

Kyoko looks at Yashiro nervously and said: what's makes you say that?!

Yashiro: I don't know … maybe the fact you know about his childhood friend and how bad his cooking is!

Ren: I'm free to share whatever info I want, with whoever I want … it all depends on the situation and context!

Kanae: So what was the situation and context needed for you to tell Kyoko about your childhood friend and your inability to cook?!

Ren: I needed to explain why I did something, which was related to my friend … as for my cooking, she had the unfortunate chance of tasting it!

Yashiro: So you did cook for her?

Kyoko: He wanted to eat something I wasn't particularly familiar with, so he cooked … it wasn't that bad … since we did end up eating it all

Kanae: More like, you ate it all because you hate wasting food! … but that doesn't explain why you wanted to eat that dish with Kyoko!

Ren: your being nitpicky about everything … is there anything wrong with us having dinner together?!

Yashiro: A Guy and a girl having dinner together sound more like a date then just a FRIENDLY dinner!

Ren: I'm not going to argue with you … let's sing Mogami-san!

Kyoko: Ok!

Kanae: He's clearly avoiding the topic!

Ren starts the song and raises the volume so he can channel out their annoying discussions

Yashiro: He's pronunciation is perfect, it's as if English is his native language

Chiori: with his past a mystery to us, you never know …. Maybe he's a foreigner .. he is abnormally tall for a Japanese, you know!

Yashiro, Chiori, Momose and Kanae kept whispering and discussion the relationship, but they all couldn't conclude that Ren and Kyoko are in a romantic relationship

Kyoko and Ren finish singing, and everyone claps for them … they were all impressed by both Ren and Kyoko, their voices and their English skills

Hiou made a mental note that he needs to focus more on learning English, so if Kanae takes longer then he hopes, he would visit her instead of waiting for her return.

It was Kyoko's turn to pick a paper, since Ren picked the previous one … she goes ahead and picks one of the last two papers in the box and opens it, then says: Now, I'm confused!

Ren: Is it us again?!

Kyoko nodes without saying a word … she was wondering (who is pairing us this time?!)

Kanae whispers to Yashiro and Chiori saying: were not alone!

Momose: That's because I also choose them as my desired Duo!

Hiou: I wonder if their sick of singing already?!

Kyoko: what now … should we let them pick another song for us, or should pick one on our own?

Ren: Here's an idea, let's check the last paper, and have someone sing while we look for a song … that will save some time!

Kanae: I guess we can do that … she goes to the box and opens the last paper and bursts out laughing

Yashiro, and Chiori go up to her and see what's written and the paper and join her

Momose: let me see!

Kanae shows Momose the paper, and she also starts laughing with them

Hiou: Is this supposed to be a joke?

Maria: let's check it out! …. (She and Hiou take a look and also join them … at this point all of them were laughing but Ren and Kyoko)

Ren: I don't even want to know what their laughing at

Kyoko: by the looks of it … the last paper is probably about us singing for the 5th time!

Kanae: You got that right! … Tsuraga-san tried to buy sometime … but someone had a different idea!

Ren: Are you sure that no one switched the rest of the paper just to taunt us?!

Kanae: Suspicious much! … No one touched the box … you never even left the room, so you should know better!

Yashiro: it's just clear the not only us think that you two look good together!

Ren: go ahead then … spill it out, who else choose us to be a pair … I know you, Kotonami-san and Amamiya-san, did, what about the last two?!

Kanae: There was a reason why we choose to do a raffle … so some of us can stay a mystery … am I right?

Everyone agreed and they resumed laughing

Frustrated, Ren: You know what … it's getting late, we should all head to our respective homes and get a rest, tomorrow is a work day, mind you!

Kyoko: I agree! … I should let my mom know that I'm coming home soon!

Kanae: look who's trying to avoid singing!

Yashiro pulls Kanae, Chiori and Momose, and says: should we let them go … I fear that if we force them, they will just avoid each other all together!

Momose: it's a shame they don't want to sing anymore … they are really good at singing

Hiou: It's 11:00 pm anyway … Maybe we should head home … it was really fun though … maybe we can do this again one day

Everyone agreed, it was really fun, and they got to enjoy food, music and celebrate Kyoko's recovery .. as well as wish Kanae look on her trip to the US

Soon after, the manager for Hiou came to pick him up, and Maria was picked by Ruto, because they both had to go to school tomorrow. Momose, Chiori and Kanae decided to go home together, while Yashiro took Kyoko and Ren home. Besides all the teasing everyone had fun, and although Kanae and Yashiro were still suspicious, they decided to let it go for now … because they believed they still have may more possibilities in the future.

* * *

_**(Next Day – Monday Morning)**_

Saena: Good morning!

Kyoko: Good morning … Thank you for preparing breakfast!

Saena: Come on, sit down and eat … Todoh-san will be here soon!

Kyoko: right! … ( she sits down and stats eating her breakfast)

A little nervous because she cooked something new, Saena asks: is it any good?

Kyoko: Yes, its delicious … the broth is rich with flavor!

Saena smiles and nodes, then she joins Kyoko and starts eating her breakfast

After finishing, Kyoko thanks her mother for the breakfast and goes to their room to change her clothes and get ready for school

Saena finished her breakfast and began packing some of the food in a bento box

Kyoko came out and said: I'm ready!

Hesitant, Saena says: Take this …. For school …

Overjoyed, Kyoko smiles cheerfully and says: Thank you Mom!

Saena nodes to Kyoko …. She looks away and thinks ( why is it so easy to make her happy?)

Kyoko: I've always dreamed you would prepare a Bento for me … I'm so happy!

Saena: If it makes you that happy, I will try to prepare one for you more often … when you have school, that is!

Kyoko couldn't resist, so she ran and hugged Saena tightly

Although surprised, Saena welcomed it and patted kyoko's back softly

Saena's phone started ringing, so she picked it up and answered, hung up shortly after and said: Todoh-san is waiting for us in the garage!

The mother-daughter pair gathered their stuff and got down to meet Todoh-san … they were both thankful to him and didn't want him to sit and wait for long.

Todoh-san: You two are fast … you really didn't have to hurry down … I don't mind waiting!

Saena: We were already ready!

Todoh-san: well then, come on in!

Saena sits in the passenger seat while Kyoko sat in the back

Kyoko: Thank you Todoh-san!

Todoh-san: Anytime! …. ( he looks at the address of the school) and says: I know the way there!

Saena looked outside the window and her thoughts were mixed up, between feeling happy, nervous, and stressed

Todoh-san: So are you going to school tomorrow, Kyoko-chan?

Kyoko: No … I have an on-site filming day tomorrow … I will be out of town early tomorrow until late at night … but it all depends on how the filming goes … maybe also the weather!

Todoh-san: Sure … Tokyo's weather is quite unpredictable … be careful out there!

Kyoko: I will, thank you Todoh-san!

Todoh-san looks at Saena who is staying quiet and thinks ( Surely, she's stressed about tomorrow)

Saena looks at him and says: You can stop here, Kyoko can walk from here

Kyoko: Yes, please!

Todoh-san: but why ? … the school is just a few minutes away!

Kyoko: I usually walk the rest of the way … a little exercise doesn't hurt, especially since I ate some junk food yesterday … besides, I need to keep my energy levels up for tomorrow!

Todoh-san: Alright … take care Kyoko-chan!

Saena: Take care!

Kyoko: Thank you …. I will! … ( she exists the car, bows to them and waves as she walks away)

Todoh-san: She's adorable!

Saena looks at him without commenting … she just nodes and looks away

Todoh-san: I can tell your stressing over tomorrow's meeting!

Saena: I'm more stressed about what to tell her and when to do so, then the meeting itself, I'm confident that the Japanese law is on our side!

Todoh-san: I see … so you're not really comfortable keeping it a secret from her?

Saena: I'm just scared of how she will react, …she was so cheerful today, and I didn't have the heart to ruin her mood, besides … the main reason I didn't already tell her is tomorrow's filming

Todoh-san: Maybe you should just listen to her boss and not tell her until he tells you too

Saena: I don't take orders from him … it's was a considerate recommendation from his side, given Kyoko's safety … if she loses concentration, she or her fellow actors might get seriously hurt!

Todoh-san: So after tomorrow, there is no more dangerous scenes to film?

Saena: I'm not sure … but leaving it a secret isn't helping either .. I'm not sure how the meeting will go, and although I know you're here and the law is on our side, no one knows what might go down .. and perhaps they say things that get to me … how am I supposed to act in front of her then?

Todoh-san: why are you so concerned about that? … you are fine right now, even given your stressed about meeting them … you treat her normally!

Saena: Don't you remember how I treated you after meeting him for the first time, I was as cold towards her, and she was affect by that … besides, when I saw him a few days later with his kids, … I won't lie, but it bothered me a lot that he dared to come close to her … who know what he would have done if I wasn't there!

Todoh-san: That makes sense … and I can't just tell you to pretend to be ok, that won't help either of you!

Saena: let's just go to work, perhaps work will get those issues out of my mind

Todoh-san: Alright!

* * *

_**(At Kyoko's school)**_

Kyoko enters her class and almost everyone in the class turns and stares at her, so she smiles and greets them cheerfully … she then heads to her desk, but finds a new classmate sitting in her seat, so she says: Excuse me … but this is my seat!

Hanako Sasaki (New singer – new classmate): So? … what's your point?!

Narumi Okada ( Talent): Actually, Hanako-chan just moved to this school because she's the new singer at Akatoki Agency

Risa Sakamoto( Actress ): Your desk has been moved to the back! … so move … your face is so plain, it hurts just looking at it!

Everyone in class starts laughing at Risa's comments at Kyoko

Maiko Sakai ( New Model): who are you anyway … weren't you in Nanokura's class? … how did you switch to a class above your grade?

Kyoko: I missed one year of high school, but since my grades are good, I get to get back to my original grade!

Hanako Sasaki: what, did you flunk all your exams, and realized no one likes a failing actress and picked up your act … what a joke!

Kyoko: That's not true … it's more of a personal ….

Narumi Okada cuts her off saying: we weren't asking … we really could care less about your life!

Risa Sakamoto: I don't know why anyone would even bother with you … you probably paid your way into LME!

Kyoko: That's not true! … please don't ….

Hanako Sasaki: shut up … your voice is even worse than your ugly plain face! … don't dare speak near me … as a singer who needs good hearing, hearing your voice might end my career!

Annoyed and pissed off, Kyoko asks: what did I do to be treated this way?!

Narumi Okada: What did you do?! … you tell us … why were you with Tsuraga-san at the Karaoke Yesterday, ha?!

Risa Sakamoto: She's basically a slut who joined LME just to be around Tsuraga-san!

Maiko Sakai: Since I modeled with Nanokura before, I've heard you've also been around Fuwa

Sho too!

Kyoko devils came out at the mentioned of Sho's name, … Kyoko felt helpless, and really didn't want to reveal that she and that guy were once childhood friend, so she just looked at them awkwardly

Hanako Sasaki: How dare you come near our precious Fuwa Sho?!

Narumi Okada: There is no way our Music God is interested in such a stupid plain idiot like her!

Risa Sakamoto: You should be ashamed of calling yourself an actress, believe me, no one likes you, not one bit!

Maiko Sakai: I guess I'm going to be talking to Nanokura-san to get more info about how this bitch got close to him … we need answers!

Kyoko thinks to herself ( there is no point arguing with them, since they don't even want to hear me out to begin with … I'll just ignore them as per usual!) … so she smiles and walks away towards the empty disk in the back of the class

Hanako Sasaki: she just walked away?! … is she ignoring us?!

Narumi Okada: Don't worry, we won't let it go!

Risa Sakamoto: We will get her for not answering our questions for sure!

The teacher enters the class and everyone gets up and go back to their respective seats … the teacher takes the attendance and once she reached Kyoko, she says: Why did you change seat's Mogami-san?!

Innocently, Hanako Sasaki interjects: I'm new here, so my classmates told me I can have this seat … I didn't know it belonged to someone else!

Teacher: I see, welcome to class! … however, Mogami-san … why didn't you let her know it's your desk, are you voluntarily giving her your seat?

Not wanting to cause a scene, Kyoko answers: I don't mind, she can have it!

Teacher: that's very nice of you Mogami-san … well then, let's continue

The bell rings after the end of the class, and teacher leaves, after asking Kyoko to collect the homework and hand it to her before the break ends

Kyoko gets up and starts collects the homework, most student just handed the homework to her, but the group of 4 girls kept messing with her and giving her trouble, by snatching some papers away and running around the class to waste her time

Kyoko: Give it back please!

Hanako Sasaki throws the paper on the ground and smiles slyly … Kyoko tries to pick up the paper, but Hanako steps on it and it rips in the process … Kyoko was pissed off, and she released her devils out again … they haunted the whole class, giving her a scary aura, most classmates stayed quite, but the 4 girls refuse to let it go!

Narumi Okada: you ripped the paper, how careless! … Nakamura-kun, she ripped your homework!

Nakamura, one of the quite ones, got up, took the paper, taped it, and handed it back to Kyoko, saying: don't mind them!

Risa Sakamoto: what the hell, on which side are you?

Nakamura: No one's … I just want some peace of mind! … I barely got to sleep because of my schedule, ok?!

Maiko Sakai: whatever!

Kyoko takes the paper and heads to the teacher's room to hand the homework, she wanted to hurry back to she can eat the Bento her mother prepared for her, for the first time!

After Kyoko left the class, Hanako Sasaki walked to Kyoko's desk, and suggested: you want to play a game?!

Narumi Okada: This is going to be fun! … I just want to see her reaction when she comes back

Risa Sakamoto: Look, it's an a bento box, fancy! …. ( she opens it, goes to the trash and dumps the food, then throw the box and the chopsticks in as well)

Maiko Sakai: It's waste the food is uneatable now … ( she starts laughing)

Hanako Sasaki: let's see how the allegedly Evil Mio is going to react to this?!

Narumi Okada: Mio sucked so bad, I hated her, she ruined the show … I can't believe they even let her act in the same drama as Tsuraga-san!

Risa Sakamoto: You can't even call that failure of human an actress, that's an insult to me and my raising career!

Maiko Sakai: she's coming back!

Kyoko gets back to class and was smiling happily, … she just ignored the girls who cunningly stared at her and head to her desk, she tried to take out the bento box, but couldn't see it … she started looking in her bag and inside her desk, … then she realized, they were staring because they must have took something … so she angerly asks: did you throw my food away?

Hanako Sasaki: what are you looking at … we were here having a friendly conversation, why would you assume we touched your food?

Narumi Okada: Are you accusing us of theft, … do you have any evidence?!

Risa Sakamoto: I wonder if she had her food thrown away before, she must be an expert!

Maiko Sakai: An expert in the art of buying bullied … right?!

The whole class started laughing at Kyoko who was getting really upset

Kyoko walked to the garbage and found her bento box, chopsticks, and the food spilled in there, she picked the box and chopsticks, and says: Wasting food is not funny, … this was … this was …

Hanako Sasaki: oh … did you wake up early just to prepare it? … this was your food for the day?

Narumi Okada: you can always buy food from the cafeteria!

Risa Sakamoto: Maybe she's poor, that's why all her stuff look used and old!

Maiko Sakai: Makes sense, a failure of an actor won't get paid much … her acting sucked so bad, I almost had to clean my eyes with bleach

Feeling like the whole class was against her, Kyoko left the classroom without saying a word

Hanako Sasaki: Do you think she will tell the teacher about this?

Narumi Okada: what is she, a preschooler?

Risa Sakamoto was a little worried, she was the one who throw the food and she wondered if Nakamura was going to speak against her if the teacher came and questioned the class

Maiko Sakai: Don't worry, our class already has a rule to not speak up if questioned by teachers, we are all on against that idiot!

Kyoko comes back in after washing the box and puts it away, she sits in her seat and take out a her script to study it until the break is over, but her script was ripped apart, and there were scribbles all over, it's almost impossible to read her lines which she highlighted.

Risa Sakamoto: An actress has to always take care of her stuff, especially the script, it's not our fault your script got damaged!

Maiko Sakai: go ask for a new one, I wonder how the director will react?

Hanako Sasaki: He will surly look at her and shake his head in disapproval

Narumi Okada: that's it?

Risa Sakamoto: In the real world, if a failed actress like her comes in with a damaged script, she would be fired right then and there

Maiko Sakai: Good luck finding a new project after that !

Kyoko felt pissed, upset, and perhaps furious, she wanted to get back at them, but with all the girls laughing with the 4 bullies and the boys smiling smugly at her, she found herself with no allies, and feared if she reacted, that they will turn even the teacher against her!

* * *

_**(In the Grand-Jewel Hotel)**_

Kioshi returns to his room after having a discussion with his mother concerning tomorrow's meeting with Saena

Anna was lying in bed reading her favorite manga that she purchased earlier

Kioshi: You're here, I was hoping we can talk!

Anna looks at him for a second but decided to ignore him, so she turned giving him her back instead of facing him, since she was still upset with him

Kioshi: I know your angry, and upset with me, … I just want to apologize about how things are!

Still ignoring him, Anna flips to the next page pretending not to be interested in what he has to say

Kioshi: Honey … please hear me out … you know that I can't just go against my mother, she won't take it easily! … you know how she is!

Anna: And I thought you were more afraid of your father … turns out your terrified to stand up to what you believe, even if it hurts the very people you love or care about!

Kioshi: Perhaps this showed me how terrifying defying my mother can be … although, I personally haven't told me father about … you know … the child … since we still have no idea if she is mine!

Anna: yet, you just go and say your confident she is, in front of your mother, … how can you be such a hypocrite … I'm really disappointed, I thought you were different … I loved you, the old you, that is!

Kioshi: I'm still me … I just find it hard to speak up, because I know how my mother would react if I go against her … and to be honest, I am dreading tomorrow's meeting … Mother's approach is wrong, but I couldn't bring myself to tell her not to take such approach!

Anna: you have no option but to man up! … you have to stand up to what you believe in, … you apologized to her, … do you really want to undo that by going to tomorrow's meeting!

Kioshi: I'm sure my mom won't even give me a chance to talk … just like the meeting with that lawyer … she painted a bad picture and I couldn't help but keep most of the details a secret because she ordered me to do so ..

Depressed, Anna: In the end, it's actually my fault … if only I kept my mouth shut and didn't force you to apologize, none of this would be happening!

Kioshi: Honey, please don't blame yourself … you just wanted me to do the right thing!

Anna: I didn't realize that there was no point of doing the right thing, it was far too late for that!

Kioshi: It's never too late … you were right … besides, … if I didn't apologize, I would have learned about Kyoko!

Anna: What good about finding about her … you basically learned about her before you met your Ex … it was much better when we only knew her as the actress for Mio!

Kioshi: …..

Anna: when we saw her in the mall, I realized how bad this might be for her … this will only hurt her, believe me when I say this!

Kioshi: So your saying learning about me being her father will only harm her … how, why ?

Anna: Just put yourself in her position, her mother was her only family, you appearing after she lived 17 years, isn't really convenient … it will just flip her life upside down!

Kioshi: I have to disagree with you on that … don't you think she will be happy finally knowing who her father is, and perhaps meeting you and her brothers will make her feel like she's a part of a bigger family … it's not as lonely as just being with her mother … I don't want to take her away, I just want to have a relationship with her, if she's really mine!

Anna: Why can't you voice your opinion, like how you did just now?!

Kioshi: I told you, she's my mother, I can't just go against her … she raised me all my life and honestly, after I saw how you had our children, I have so much respect for you, and all mothers in general, but that also made me feel strongly about how grateful I am to my mother!

Anna: I'm not telling you to go against he just for the heck of it, you're not going against her for everything … just stand up to what you believe … hurting that women and her child is the last thing you want to do, … if you want just a relationship with the child, you have to be considerate towards not only the child, but the mother as well!

Kioshi: I don't plan to hurt either!

Anna: But your mother might … and you being there, sitting without sounding your opinion, will only make it look like you agree with everything she says, and it might turn sour really fast, seeing how hateful your mother is towards her, even though she has yet to even meet her!

Kioshi: I understand your point, I will try to speak up, but I can't guarantee it!

Anna: it's up to you ! … as for me, since I'm forced to attend it against my will, I don't plan on keeping quit at all! … I will voice my opinion, even if it will make it look like I'm on their side!

Kioshi: That's alright with me … I just hope your relationship with my mother won't end because of tomorrow's meeting!

Anna: To hell with that … I will stand up to what I believe is true … and if your mother will hate me because of it, then so be it!

Kioshi sighs heavily, fearing the worst is yet to come … he only hoped to learn more about Kyoko, but now, the risks are bigger then the rewards … he is risking his mother relationship with his wife, for a relationship with his daughter, although it's not even guaranteed!

Anna: I'm sorry if that's not what you want, but if you won't speak up, I will … I won't stay still watching your mother insult that women, … and don't tell me she won't, because I'm damn sure she will say much worse!

Kioshi: Well, I did tell her to keep insults to minimum, because we don't want things to go bad!

Anna: You think she will abide by that … she even insulted me, and you barely budged!

Kioshi: Sorry, I really am, … I don't think she should insult you at all, because you're my wife and the women I love!

Anna: Whatever …

Kioshi: Honey, I'm serious!

Anna: Just to warn you, you don't know how they lived up to this day, so please keep your assumption to yourself and don't provoke her … as I said before, you were rude to her and you know it!

Kioshi: I get that … I probably said something that bothered her, but the issue is that she won't speak up and correct me!

Anna: she really doesn't have to, if she didn't want to … some people hate complaining to others about their own problems, even its caused by others … you saw how she blamed herself, not only for what happened, but she even thought she was a homewrecker, and you didn't deny that right away … so maybe, you should also be more considerate next time!

Kioshi: I will try … I promise!

unconvinced, Anna sarcastically says: sure … give it your best shot!

Kioshi: I will … really! … here's an idea …. If you think I should say something, you can pinch me!

Anna: No, I won't do that … you need to stand up to what you think is right … that's on you, not me … besides, who knows in which order we will be seated by … you can't guarantee I will be there beside you to babysit you and teach you when to react!

Kioshi: I just don't want you to be disappointed in me! … I don't want this to ruin our marriage !

Anna: It won't ruin it … it could put a strain on our relationship, and for a while, … but there are always ways to get past that … as long as you stay true to the promises you made on our wedding day!

Kioshi: I will avoid straining it … you know I love you and I will do anything to keep our love alive … besides, I don't want the kids to sense we have any issues, so ….

Anna: I'm not pretending I'm happy and have no issues around you and your mother for no reason!

Kioshi: but I can feel that the boys, especially Hiroki is sensing something odd

Anna: Well, of Course, they're not stupid after all … they're smart and intelligent boys, and you never know, they might know more than what meets the eye!

* * *

_**(After school)**_

Yashiro arrived just in time to pick Kyoko up from school, but she was nowhere to be seen

Ren who was sitting in the back of the car, attempted to open the window, hoping it would be more clear for him to spot her

Warning him, Yashiro says: Don't even think about it … you're in front of a high school … you don't even know how many people will run towards the car if they saw you!

Ren: Here she is !

Yashiro teasingly asks: Did your heart guide you?

Confused, Ren: what?!

Yashiro: Nothing …. ( he opens the window and calls out to her)

Kyoko, who was lost in thought, didn't hear him, she kept walking towards the bus stop that was nearby

Concerned, Ren stared at her as she kept walking away, she wasn't her cheerful self … and she was still wearing her indoor school shoes … outside!

Yashiro: I will go get her! … ( he gets out of the car, runs towards her to catch up with her)

Feeling a tap on her shoulder, Kyoko looks behind her and says: Yashiro-san?

Yashiro: I was calling for you … didn't you hear me?

Kyoko: Sorry, my mind was somewhere else, … forgive me, but I'm taking the Bus today … you should just go and be by Tsuraga-san's side!

Yashiro: what are you talking about … I can't let you do that!

Kyoko: I'm not a little fragile child … I can manage reaching the agency by myself!

Yashiro: We are heading to the agency as well, … besides … we must protect you, you never know if that person who tried to harm before won't attempt to do it again!

Kyoko: …

Yashiro: Are you ok?

Looking away, Kyoko lies: I'm fine I assure you … I just have somethings on my mind!

Yashiro sighs, and says: Although I'm not convinced, I won't push you … let's go!

Kyoko and Yashiro walk towards the car and enter it

To Ren's surprise, Kyoko was suddenly sitting in the passenger seat instead of sitting next to him, … she greeted him distantly… and proceeded to look out of the window to avoid any conversations

Kyoko and Ren did agree by text to act as they usually did before … to avoid being put in an awkward situation, but Kyoko was taking it to a completely different level, and that bothered Ren tremendously

Ren: Mogami-san … is everything ok?

Kyoko answers coldly: Nothing for you to worry about!

Yashiro notices that Kyoko and Ren aren't as close as they were the past few days, in fact, Kyoko seemed to have blocked all her emotions and is trying to avoid talking to them by giving answers that won't allow them to dig deeper

Determined to find out the issue, Ren asks: what happened to your shoes?!

Surprised, Kyoko panics for a second, but holds back and says: don't worry about it!

Yashiro: Your wearing your school shoes instead of normal ones … is there an issue with your normal shoes?

Ren: did someone take your shows, or did they get damaged somehow?

Yashiro: we can stop by some store and help you buy a new pair if you need one!

Kyoko: You really don't have to worry, I have a spare in the Love me section room!

Sensing that Kyoko won't speak up, Ren halts any attempts for more information, and thinks to himself ( something must have happened to her, possibly in school, … if I was Kuon right now, would she disclose the information to me voluntarily? … ( Kuon): Damn you Ren, you can't get to her like I do!)

Yashiro and Ren felt helpless, as when they arrived, Kyoko quickly thanked them and marched away

Ren: Something must have happened, but she still won't speak up!

Yashiro: let's hope Kotonami-san is there … she's good at figuring out things and reading Kyoko's mood … she might be able to help her … especially if it's a girls issue!

Ren: what do you mean by that?

Yashiro: What I mean is that sometimes girls feel more comfortable talking to one another about their issues, … kotonami-san is her best friend, if anyone can help Kyoko, it's her!

Ren: Your probably right!

* * *

_**(Saena's Apartment )**_

Kyoko was getting her things ready for tomorrows on-site shooting

Saena returns home and gets ready for bed, she wanted to get that meeting over with so she can finally relax … but she noticed that Kyoko wasn't acting as she normally does

Kyoko got up after getting her things ready and attempted to leave the bedroom

Saena: Stop right there!

Freezing in her spot, Kyoko, looks at her mother and says: I was just going to check what we have for tomorrow!

Saena: why? … won't they provide you food there?

Kyoko: It's actually my turn to cook tomorrow … at least I should prepare breakfast before leaving!

Saena: Don't worry about that … you should just sleep, you need to be well rested before tomorrow's filming!

Kyoko: but …

Saena sternly asks: What's the matter Kyoko … did something happened to you today?!

Feeling cornered by her mother, Kyoko just nodes

Saena sighs and softly says: Come here … and tell me what happened!

Kyoko looked down trying to hold herself from crying … she was touched her mother cared enough to ask … she wanted to talk to Kanae, but she and Chiori were too busy to come to the agency, and she didn't feel confrontable talking to Ren about the issue, because the girls kept bullying her using him as an excuse

Saena: I won't force you to talk, but … I told you before that you can talk to me about your issues … besides, I don't want you to go to your filming if you're not feeling well, you might end up injuring yourself!

Kyoko: Today …. My classmates turned on me suddenly!

Saena: why … what happened, did they mention anything in particular?

Kyoko: A new girl joined the class today, and she along with 3 others took my seat, and kept trash talking about me … they even ….

Saena: they even what?

Upset, Kyoko looked away trying to compose herself

Saena: let me take a wild guess … they threw your food away?

Kyoko nodes and says: I tried to ignore them and I let them have my seat, but they kept bullying me throughout the day

Saena: And I assume you didn't inform the teacher about this?

Kyoko: The whole class was on their side, … perhaps aside for a guy called Nakamura-san, but … I feared that even if I tried to speak up, no one will back me up!

Saena: Can you tell me what happened exactly?

Kyoko nodes and tells her about what they said, who they treated her, and made her job of collecting the homework difficult … she told her about her script and shoes

Saena: I don't mind going to your school and discussing this issue, but I won't if your against it!

Kyoko: To be honest, most of the things they said and did, didn't really bother me… I was just really upset they threw the food away … I was really looking forward to eat it!

Saena sighs and says: It's ok … I don't mind preparing another one for you … but, I don't want you to be ok with what they did, you need to stand up for yourself ! … I'm not sure why you think the teacher won't take your side, but you should try to trust her!

Kyoko: My issue is that telling a teacher is something a child would do … it is widely looked down upon in high school, asking a teachers for help that is!

Saena: Have you talked to anyone about this? … like your friend Kotonami-san … or Tsuraga-san?

Kyoko: Moko-san was busy today, so I couldn't see her … but … when it comes to Tsuraga-san, I don't think getting him involved is a good idea!

Saena: That makes sense … you won't tell him because they did mention him … you don't want to either guilt him or have him try to defend you in a way that might do more harm than good!

Kyoko: I will be fine … I will just brush it aside, and avoid going to school for a while!

Saena: That's ok for now … but that won't be your solution to this issue … we will talk about this later, but for now, put this issue aside and rest well, ok?

Kyoko: ok! … thank you mom … and I'm sorry the food you prepared went to waste!

Saena: Don't apologize, it's clearly not your fault! … I want you to understand that well!

Kyoko: I understand!

Saena: No … This is an issue we both suffer from … but together, I plan to put a stop to such bad habit … no more self-blaming and no more apologizing for other's wrong actions!

Kyoko smiles and nodes in agreement

Saena: It will be difficult … but let's do this together, ok?

Kyoko: ok, I will do my best!

Saena: alright then … let's get some sleep!

Kyoko: ok … I will close the lights!

Saena: Good night!

Kyoko: Good night!

* * *

_**(The next day – Tuesday – Saena's Apartment )**_

Waking up extra early, Kyoko ended up deciding to make breakfast in the end … not only that, but she also made lunch for her mother to take with her to work

Saena woke up, got up, and went to the kitchen where she found her daughter cooking

Cheerful, Kyoko greeted her mother: Good morning Mom!

Saena: Good morning … I assume you feel better now?

Kyoko: Yes … I felt much better after we talked about it!

Saena: Yet, you still insist to making breakfast?

Kyoko: I woke up earlier than I expected, so why not … right?

Saena: Let me help you then … you should get ready to go soon!

Kyoko: I'm actually done … ( she put the food in a dish) … and then says: let's eat together!

Saena nodes and sits down …. They start eating and had a little friendly chit chat

Personally, Saena was surprised she was so calm, even though the past few days she felt anxious about the meeting … it's as if she accepted that whatever will happen,will happen and she will just have to deal with it as times goes on

After finishing her breakfast, Kyoko attempted to pick up the dishes to wash them

Saena: leave the dishes, I will clean them, you just get ready to leave!

Kyoko: Ok, thank you mom! …. ( she goes to the bedroom, changes her clothes and picks up everything she needed ) … she left the room and said: I'm ready

Saena: by the way … what are those?

Kyoko: Ah, this is lunch for you and Todoh-san! … I wanted to thank him for taking me to school yesterday … I'm grateful he's taking the effort to help us out … I hope that's not too much!

Saena: That's very kind of you … I will make sure he receives it!

Kyoko hears her phone ring, reads the massage, then says: alright then … I will get going!

Saena: ok … take care

Kyoko: I will

Saena: be careful … and come home safely !

Kyoko: ok! … I promise!

* * *

_**(At Viride General Law Office)**_

Saena finished her meeting with a client and headed to her desk

Todoh-san: Just in time for lunch!

Saena: Where are you going?

Todoh-san: To get lunch … do you want to join me?

Saena: Actually, …. Kyoko prepared lunch today, … for both you and I!

Todoh-san: Really?! …that's so thoughtful of her!

Saena: she wanted to thank you for yesterday!

Todoh-san: I really didn't do much … but thank you!

Saena hands him an adult bento box and says: here!

Todoh-san take it and says: Let's go eat! … we need all the energy we can get before our next meeting!

Saena nodes in agreement and walks besides him, they head to the break area and take a seat … and start eating

Todoh-san: you seem relaxed!

Saena: is that a bad thing?

Todoh-san: Not at all … it's a good thing … too much stress is bad for your health, so it's good that your relaxed!

Saena: Maybe I just accepted that whatever is going to happen will happen … there is no point stressing about the unknown

Todoh-san: Good point … by the way … this is delicious!

Saena: yes,… yes it is … this is the best tasting food she's made yet!

Todoh-san: That's impressive! … especially for you, who barely eats, to say this, means a lot! … you should let her know!

Saena: Oh come on! … I eat! … you make it seem like I have an eating disorder … I just forget about eating sometimes, no big deal!

Todoh-san: It's worrisome when you overwork yourself while having no food in your system, you just don't notice it!

Saena: whatever you say!

Todoh-san: She must have been excited for today, since she wake up early enough to prepare this!

Saena: to be honest, she was actually very upset yesterday … so I'm quite surprised she was this cheerful today!

Todoh-san: Upset? … can I ask why?!

Saena: Her classmates aren't being nice to her, they even threw away her food that I made for her, which seems to be the biggest reason why she was upset … she seemed excited to eat it!

Todoh-san: I see … so she is being bullied at school! … why are people so hateful these days?!

Saena: It's seems to stem out of Jealousy since she's associated with both Fuwa-kun and Tsuraga-san

Todoh-san: I thought you banned Fuwa from meeting her?

Saena: That doesn't change the fact she knew him, and appeared in his music video in the past!

Todoh-san: True!

Saena: I don't know how to help her … talking to a teacher seems to be the best option, but I thinks she's too keen on that … I would go to her school and try to help, but she didn't seem interested in that solution either!

Todoh-san: I would strongly advise against that … a mother helping her high school child get over a bullying incident is like social suicide at times … especially in the time of social media, that will only lead to more or worse bullying! … you don't want to send the school a massage that my daughter is weak … and the last thing you want to be called is a monster parent!

Saena: Monster parent? … is it such a taboo for parent's to help their child who is being bullied?

Todoh-san: I have dealt with such cases before, parents tried to meddle in the school, and its way of handling their child's bullying case, the bullying got so bad, that the child took their own life, so the parents came to me to sue the school … and that's just middle school! … it would be much worse if it's high school, believe me!

Saena: So I just have to help her from home and hope for the best, right?

Todoh-san: it's a tricky situation indeed, but that's the best option, in the end, I think that Kyoko-chan is strong, I just hope she won't let them get to her!

Saena: I hope so too!

Katagiri-san comes and says: Are you ready for the meeting?

Saena: More or less … I just want to get it over with!

Katagiri-san: well, good luck!

Todoh-san: Don't worry, we got this!

Saena: The law is on our side!

Katagiri-san: yes it is … so take a deep breath and go for it!

Saena: Thank you!

Katagiri-san: It's my job as a boss to be supportive of my employees, just take it easy … and enjoy this fancy meal … although it's odd you two went to get lunch together

Todoh-san: Actually, Kyoko-chan made this for us!

Katagiri-san: Really? … She can cook, that girl … impressive!

Todoh-san: you want to taste some?

Katagiri-san: Don't mind if I do … ( he tastes the food ) and says: This is seriously delicious, … She might even be better than my brother in law! … are you sure she wants to be an actress, because she can totally takeover a restaurant with such cooking skills!

Todoh-san: Hey, stop eating my food! … you should ask her for some if your that impressed!

Katagiri-san: You offered! … besides! … why did she make some for you anyway?

Todoh-san: She was grateful I helped around … taking her to school and such!

Katagiri-san: You two are sure close!

Todoh-san: Do you have an issue with that?

Saena: Are you two fighting right now?

Katagiri-san: Not really … Mogami, let Kyoko-chan know that she's an amazing cook!

Saena: I will!

After lunch, they both got up, washed their boxes, and met in the hall

At the same time, Akemi Nakano, Kioshi, his mother and wife arrived, and entered together. The secretary took them to the hallway, on the way to the meeting room, where they saw and overheard Saena and Todoh talking

Todoh-san: Here, thank you again, please let Kyoko-chan know that I enjoyed it … since I won't be seeing her today!

Saena: I will, I'm glad you liked it, and thank you for washing the box, you really didn't have to!

Todoh-san: You don't need to be formal … besides, it's the least thing I can do, this really made me day!

Saena: I'll will put this away, and get ready for the meeting!

Todoh-san: Ok!

The Secretary takes Nakano-san, and the Miyasaki family to the meeting room and lets them know that Saena will join them shortly, she also asked for their choice of drink while they wait.

* * *

_**(Takarada's Office)**_

Ruto: Sir, you wanted me to remind you, that the meeting between Mogami-san's parent's is today!

Takarada: Is it Tuesday already?

Ruto: Yes Sir …

Takarada: Ok, Thank you for reminding me … I'm so Nervous … and worried!

Ruto: What can I do?

Takarada: All we can do is sit and wait … but … is everything ok on Mogami-kun's side?

Ruto: Yes … I made sure they take extra precautions, and I informed Yashiro-san to update us about everything … he has sent an update a few minutes ago letting us know everything is going well so far.

Takarada: That's great … anything else to report!

Ruto: yes … I was informed that Kyoko Mogami-san was acting weird after school, there might be a case bullying involved!

Takarada: Hmm, maybe I should talk to my friend … he needs to pay more attention to his students!

Ruto: Sir, … I would advise against that, since we aren't sure yet, if that the case!

Takarada: Good point … I should talk to Mogami-san and Mogami-kun before making a move!

Ruto: Should I try to find more information?

Takarada: Not yet, … for now just update me on Mogami-kun's filming whenever you get one .. and I will patiently wait to hear from Mogami-san regarding the meeting!

* * *

_**(At Viride General Law Office – Meeting Room)**_

Akemi Nakano thanks the secretary for bring the coffee and tea

Secretary: Mogami-san will be here shorty … ( she bows and takes her leave)

Kioshi thought to himself ( Is that man ( Todoh) close to her daughter?)

Nanami- obāchan: Why is she taking so long to come … are we that insignificant?

Akemi Nakano: Please be patient, it's the end of lunch time, so you should allow her some time to get ready before coming here

Nanami- obāchan: She's coming alone, right?

Akemi Nakano: I have no Idea … we shall know soon enough!

**Outside the meeting room**

Todoh-san: Are you ready?

Saena: Ready as I will ever be … let's just get this over with!

Todoh-san: Don't worry, I will support you no matter what!

Saena looks away and says: Thank …. You …. ( she takes a deep breath and composes herself)

Todoh-san opens the door and enters after allowing Mogami to enter First

Saena walks to her seat, and is followed by Todoh-san

Todoh-san introduces himself saying: Hi, my name Todoh Susumu … and I will be representing Mogami Saena-san as her lawyer in this case…( he cunningly smiles and sarcastically says): It's my absolute pleasure to meet you all!

Saena thinks to herself ( We do I have a feeling that he's planning to enjoy this … Todoh-san, what are you up to?!)

* * *

_**Author notes: **_

**Chapter 12 Ends here! **

Hi again, I'm sorry for the last update … I wanted to write, but since school started, I have less chances to be free and right comfortably … I will do my best to write more in the future!

Next chapter – Finally the meeting between Kyoko's mother and father … along with the difficult Nanami …. Wil Todoh-san control this meeting … or will the Nanami outshine him?!

Thank you all for reading this chapter and thank you for your support

Reviews are much appreciated

Until next time! Jane!

**Sources: **

/column/japanese-schools-and-bullying-from-a-teacher-and-mothers-point-of-view/


	13. Chapter 13

Hello Everyone,

I don't own Skip Beat, Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei does, So I give her all credit for the original Story, While I own this fan-fiction – My first about Skip Beat

* * *

**Chapter 13: Miyasaki VS Mogami**

_**(At the on-set Filming Site)**_

Kyoko finished taking instructions from the director and producer, and returned to her changing room to relax before filming the next scene

Yashiro: is everything ok?

Kyoko: Yes, the director told me to relax for 15 minutes, while they set up the next scene

Yashiro: that's good … but, I'm asking about yesterday … you seemed really upset after school!

Kyoko: That's because someone new joined our class, and turned the whole class against me!

Yashiro: ehh … why?!

Kyoko: I'm not quite sure … but they all seemed fans of both Tsuraga-san and my former childhood friend

Yashiro: Which is why you didn't want to say anything to Ren yesterday?!

Embarrassed, Kyoko answer : yeah … I didn't want him to know I was bullied because we work for the same agency!

Yashiro: That makes a lot of sense!

Kyoko: Can I ask you a favor?!

Yashiro: If you're going to ask me not to tell him, then I can't help you … I understand you don't want to bother anyone … but we promised to help you and protect you … it's not possible to do so blindly! … I understand your hesitation, but you need to trust us too!

Kyoko: but …

Yashiro: No Kyoko-chan … he has the right to know … he can't help you if he doesn't know the issue to begin with!

Kyoko insisted: I want to handle it on my own for now! … so please don't tell him … I will tell him about it myself later!

Yashiro: you will?

Kyoko nods her head and says: For now, I want to focus on just the filming … I promised my mom I will come home unharmed, and I wouldn't be able to fulfill that promise if I focus on anything other than the filming itself!

Yashiro: Alright … I won't say anything for now … but you need to promise us that you will be transparent and ask us for help … even if it's just advice … I know school can be a pain, and dealing with bullies can be complicated … but I'm confident there is a solution out there, you just need to find it … and we will do whatever it take to help you do so!

Kyoko: Thank you Yashiro-san, I will try to be more open in the future … forgive me for how I acted yesterday!

Yashiro: Did you talk to Kotonami-san about it?

Kyoko: No, she was very busy yesterday … the only person I talk to was my mother!

Yashiro: that's great … at least you talk to someone about it!

Kyoko: Yea … she also wanted to help … but … I'm not sure if talking to the school is a good idea?

Gloomy, Yashiro says: it is a tricky situation … especially when parents get involved in school issues!

Kyoko: why so gloomy

Yashiro: Something really sad happened, back when I was in high school … so that's why I wouldn't encourage your mom to get involved … I know it's a tough ordeal, but I'm sure you'll get through it! … your Kyoko after all … and we all know you can get through it !

Kyoko: Thank you Yashiro-san … I will figure out a solution for sure!

Yashiro smiles and raises a thump up for her

Staff member: We are ready for you!

Kyoko: I'm coming!

* * *

_**(At Viride General Law Office – Meeting Room)**_

Saena looks at Nanami who was staring at her judgmentally, she took a deep breath and looked at Nakano, giving her the chance to start

Akemi Nakano: It's great seeing you again Mogami-san … Same for you, Todoh-san … I'm here to represent my clients, Miyasaki Kioshi-san, and Miyasaki Nanami-san … they brought along Miyasaki-san's wife, Anna-san!

Kioshi bows slighting when the lawyer introduced him

Nanami- obāchan had a smug look and kept staring at Saena in a critical way

Anna was in a really bad mood, because before they came, her mother in law took her aside and threatened her to keep her mouth or else she will make sure she will be jobless by the time she returned home

( * Anna met Kioshi, after she interned at his father's company, and later got a job as full time employee – her relationship with Kioshi's father is far better than it is with his mother )

Todoh-san: let's waste no time, and get straight to case, shall we?

Akemi Nakano: Yes … Thank you … We are here seeking information regarding Mogami-san's child … my client suspects that they may be the father of the child

Todoh-san: Miyasaki Kioshi … did I get your name right? … why does this matter concern you?

Kioshi: Why? … because it's normal for a father to want to know if the child is his or not!

Nanami- obāchan: Do you not have kids?! … it's common sense to want to be in your child's life, if you have kids!

Todoh-san: This case isn't about me, so I will refrain from answering any personal questions!

Akemi Nakano: Todoh-san … you mentioned that you knew the father, am I correct?

Todoh-san smiles and says: let's see … I have never met the guy, but … I know all the needed information, considering Mogami-san hired me as her lawyer !

Akemi Nakano: you did mention you knew their name!

Todoh-san: Yes indeed … Miyasaki-san … can you prove your name is really Miyasaki Kioshi?!

Saena looks at Todoh with confusion .. she wondered ( why do you need proof?)

Nanami- obāchan shouts angrily: what nonsense are you up to? … can't you just say yes or no ?! … why does he have to prove who he really is to you?! … do you think my son is a lair?

Todoh-san: No one accused your Son of being a lair, will you please calm down … we can hear you load and clear, so please don't yell … besides, were not the only people in this building!

Kioshi takes out his wallet, opens it and removes his American driver license and Japanese Id card, and says: Here, those can verify my legal name and all my information … both in English and Japanese!

Todoh-san takes the cards, looks at them for a minute and then hands them back … and asks: Did you ever go by an assumed or preferred name, that is different than your legal name?

Nanami- obāchan: Never, my son has always been called Kioshi, I gave him this name, and he proudly goes by it!

Todoh-san smiles, and fixes his glasses, then says: I see, now that I confirmed your legal name is really Miyasaki Kioshi-san … I can confidently tell you that you name doesn't match the name I know for the father of Mogami-san's child!

Saena thought to herself ( Did you have to go about it this way?)

Akemi Nakano: So he isn't the father … I see

Nanami- obāchan: So you were cheating on my son … I see, I was right after all !… you're really are a whore!

Anna: I really don't think you should be insulting her … you really don't know anything about her situation, so you shouldn't assume such things!

Nanami- obāchan: You shut up … I warned you to keep your mouth shut, I wasn't joking!

Anna: Last I checked, both the Us and Japan give people the freedom of speech, so I am free to speak my mind!

Todoh-san looks at them and think (His wife and mother don't get along … looks like we have a difficult women on our hands today)

Kioshi: So your daughter Kyoko, isn't my child, is what you're saying?

Todoh-san: If your name is Miyasaki Kioshi … and you never used an assumed name before, then your name doesn't match the name we know! … unless you're lying … then that's a different story!

Akemi Nakano: Did you get an answer your satisfied with?

Nanami- obāchan: No! … we aren't done here … Tell me, what is the name of the father?!

Todoh-san: why does that matter?

Nanami- obāchan: Because I need to know who is the man who father her child … who is the man who stole my son's chance of being the father?!

Anna: It really doesn't matter … she can be with whoever she wants … it's not our business!

Nanami- obāchan: Anna, zip it! … We are convinced she's my grandchild … and I won't rest unless you can prove she isn't! … even if it takes a DNA test!

Todoh-san: If your son doesn't match the name … how are you convinced he's the father … that's not logical in my opinion!

Akemi Nakano thought to herself ( It's as if Todoh-san is trying to force something out of them, he knows something and he's trying to twist it to make them confess something, … I'm low key worried this might get ugly)

Kioshi: The child's age … and if she was born on December 25, then if I calculate the conception date, it would align with the time we spent with each other!

Nanami- obāchan: which only means that she cheated on my son!

Todoh-san: Mogami-san never cheated on any one, so stop assuming despicable things about my client … In fact, Mogami-san never even dated a man with your son's name!

Saena smiled slightly because she understood that Todoh-san was trying to force Kioshi to confess the truth.

Akemi Nakano: what? … Now, I'm Confused, …. So, you never dated … that means this case is closed … if you two were never together, then the child can never be yours!

Kioshi: Mogami-san … you remember me, right, … I came to apologize to you a while ago …

Todoh-san: Miyasaki-san … if your insisting that you two were once together,… then prove it by providing evidence!

Frustrated, Kioshi says: Fine … Yes … I used an assumed name before, ok?!

Nanami- obāchan got angry that Todoh-san was able to force her son to confess that, but she remained silent to watch for what will happen next, so she can say the right thing at the right time

Annoyed, Akemi Nakano says: When I asked for more information, you never mentioned you used an assumed name, if you want me to do my job properly, then you have to be honest with me!

Kioshi: I'm sorry!

Nanami- obāchan: So what if he used an assumed name, it's not a crime you know?!

Anna: It is if he didn't register it legally … or if he used one to trick others … that's called fraud!

Furious, Nanami- obāchan: Anna … this will be your last warning … Shut it or leave!

Anna: You forced me to come here to begin with … I initially never intended to come … but since I'm here, I won't leave without standing with the truth!

Akemi: Even if it's against your family? … are you sure you want to jeopardize your relationship with your mother-in-law?

Anna: Truth be told, she never even liked me, … so I really don't care what she'll will think of me after this!

Saena thought to herself ( This women … I wasn't wrong about her after all… she's a good person)

Kioshi: Mom … Just let Anna voice her opinion … she's basically right!

Nanami- obāchan: You two shut it and let me handle it … understood!

Anna: I won't take orders from you … I will voice my opinion if I want to!

Todoh-san: If you have a family issue, please solve it before coming here … I don't wish to have my time wasted on Family Drama!

Addressing her clients, Akemi Nakano asks : Let's all Relax … ok?!

Kioshi: It's true that I didn't register the name legally … that's why I wasn't comfortable revealing this information!

Todoh-san: So can you tell me, why did you use an assumed name?

Saena bit her lips trying to stop herself from smirking … Todoh was being a savage by asking all the right questions … she was really happy he was there by her side!

Nanami- obāchan: Aren't you suppose to ask what the name was instead?!

Todoh-san: No … I know exactly what I'm asking … it suspicious if he didn't register that name legally … besides … why did he need one to begin with? … is it as your wife mentioned, for illegal purposes?!

Nanami- obāchan: Ignore this idiot … nothing she says is relevant to this case!

Todoh-san cunningly interjects: But it is … because its normal to assume illegal activity to be done using an assumed name that isn't registered legally!

Saena remained silent, because she thought Todoh-san was handling the case properly

Akemi Nakano: Can you answer his question, why did you need an assumed name?

Kioshi: Let's just say I used that name when I was in a low point in my life … I know I made a mistake, and I apologized for it!

Nanami- obāchan: Tell us, what is the name of the man who fathered your child, you whore!

Todoh-san: I would prefer if you don't use foul language here … that's not accepted … we will not deal with people who don't treat us with respect … we have done nothing but treat you respectfully!

Kioshi: I can just reveal the name I used, and they will tell us if it is the name or not !

Nanami- obāchan: No … two can play the game their playing!

Todoh-san: I'm not sure what you're talking about … we are dealing with a legal case, no games are involved here!

Nanami- obāchan: Sure … keep lying to yourself, … sure you're a smooth talker, but I know what you're trying to do here!

Todoh-san: What am I trying to do? … enlighten me please!

Nanami- obāchan: I'm not playing your smooth talk game!

Todoh-san: Are you afraid?!

Akemi Nakano: what are you talking about Todoh-san … your confusing me!

Todoh-san answers her cunningly: that's ok, I can handle it … you just have to watch and learn!

Saena thinks to herself ( your enjoying this, aren't you?!)

Kioshi: We are just here to learn the truth!

Todoh-san: Ok … spill it out … I want the truth, just as much as you do!

Kioshi: The name I used is ….

Nanami- obāchan stops her son by interrupting him, saying: let's do it this way … you write it down, and he will do the same … and if the name matches then we know he's the father!

Todoh-san: why should we do that … just spill the beans already!

Nanami- obāchan: I'm older then everyone here, just do as I say! … it's not that hard!

Akemi Nakano: It's not a matter of age, Miyasaki-san

Kioshi: I really don't mind ….

Nanami- obāchan interrupted him saying : My son was trying to protect his family … you are the bitch who seduced him, had his child and is trying to use it as a bargaining chip against him

For the first time, Saena speaks up saying: I love listening to lies, when I know the truth! … I can see you're still trying to play games, even though I already won, why try to beat me at something that's already done!

Nanami- obāchan: you won nothing you corrupt lawyer, your unworthy of being called one to begin with!

Kioshi: Mom, calm down … look, Mogami-san … I get that your still angry with me … but can we just discuss this civilly … no more games … I just want to know the truth!

Saena: Why does it matter to you …. The identity of the father isn't really your business … wither it's you or any random guy on the street, their identity being known will not change anything!

Kioshi: But it does … if I'm the father then …

Todoh-san interrupts him saying: Then what? … you're going to try to take her child away?

Defending himself, Kioshi denies it saying: No … but I want to meet my child and establish a father-daughter relationship with them … they deserve to have a father in their life, and I don't to be a bystander in my children's life … I want to be there for them, because that's what a father does!

A small chuckle escaped from Todoh-san, but quickly he composed himself and said sarcastically: that's interesting, it's bold for someone like you to say something like that!

Akemi Nakano stared at Todoh-san because she couldn't believe he was acting like this … he was always sharp and doesn't care for humor … yet he was sitting their being sarcastic and somewhat sadistic

Kioshi: what do you mean by that … I have three sons, and I would like to think I'm a good father to them … You can ask my wife and mother … I will do anything for their sake!

Nanami- obāchan: Yes my son is selfless and loves his boys!

Smiling cunningly, Todoh-san asks: you will do anything for them … even say … a crime?

Akemi Nakano: Todoh-san … don't you're going too far … as a mother myself, I can verify that a good father will do whatever they need for their kids' sake … but a crime? … please be realistic!

Offended, Kioshi decides to clap back at Todoh, saying: You clearly don't have kids, you can't understand how a father feels!

Todoh-san: You don't need to attack me personally, do you?

Kioshi: You started!

Todoh-san: last I checked, asking a question isn't considered an attack … I was just curious!

Akemi Nakano: let's all stop and calm down … let's start over … ok?!

Kioshi: start over?!

Akemi Nakano: We should at least get back to the main topic!

Nanami- obāchan: fine … Force it out of them! … if you're a smart lawyer, get the name of that child's father out of them, right this instant!

Todoh-san: It's not like were hiding it!

Saena felt a little helpless … she understood that Todoh was wanting to give them a hard time, but she started feeling like she wants to end it quick and leave … so she looked at Todoh and signaled him to reveal it.

However, Kioshi started talking first, directly asking: Is the father's name Kazushi Misonoi?

Although Todoh-san understood Saena's signal, he didn't want to give to them it on a silver plate and said: So was that your name when you approached Mogami-san with your foul motives?!

Akemi Nakano: Foul Motives?

Kioshi not caring anymore, pleaded : Yes, that was my name then, so please answer … am I the father?!

Ignoring the pleas of Kioshi, Todoh-san answered Akemi Instead, saying: yes, this man beside you is considered a criminal in our books!

Akemi Nakano looks at Kioshi and asks: what are you hiding?

Nanami- obāchan: Is it really a crime for a man to help his family … tell me?

Anna: There are right ways to go about it, but you choose the wrong one!

Todoh-san: A Crime is a crime no matter the motive behind it … if you think a motive can change a crime to something else, then if I was driving a car and my motive was to reach the hospital to comfort a dying relative, then even if I hit and kill someone on the way, I should be rendered innocent … shouldn't I?!

Akemi Nakano: So he murdered someone to help his family?

Kioshi: No! …. I didn't commit such a crime … what I did is nothing like murder … I know I was wrong, but …. I didn't take someone life away … that's an exaggeration!

Todoh-san, sadistically argues : Oh really, do you know what were the effects of your crime you lowlife scum

Saena whispers to her lawyer: Todoh-san … let's stay away from insulting each other … it won't solve anything!

Akemi Nakano thinks to herself ( Todoh-san is low-key angry right now … what should I do .. how can I finish this meeting smoothly … I want to end this and leave!)

Nanami- obāchan: Losing a life isn't like losing a case … there is a huge difference … stop making it a big deal … just tell us if the girl is his or not!

Todoh-san wanted to avoid making them investigate Saena's life, so he settled with saying: Losing a case is not as simple as you think!

Nanami- obāchan: I really don't care … she probably deserved what ever happened to her … it's her fault for seducing my son!

Anna: Kioshi himself told you that's not the case, he is who approached her and not the other way around … you incited the whole thing!

Todoh-san: So she's the mastermind behind it?!

Akemi Nakano: can you at least inform me of what happened?

Kioshi confesses: I approached her, took something valuable and she lost the case .. that's about it!

Nanami- obāchan: It was either we lost the case, or she did, and we as a family couldn't risk losing the case, so my son saved our family … he should be treated as a hero … not a criminal, you pigs!

Todoh-san: A hero doesn't attempt to destroy someone's life, for their own benefit!

Kioshi: Our company was in trouble, do you expect me to sit and watch it collapse … I did what my mother told me … for our family's sake … and again, I know it's wrong and I sincerely apologized

Todoh-san: huh? … really … so If I commit a crime and sincerely apologize, I shouldn't my pursued or punished ? … that's ridiculous … put yourself in her place before you talk, alright?!

Kioshi: You don't understand … I wasn't trying to hurt her, … but my family does come first!

Nanami- obāchan: if your family was suffering and your mother asks you to do something to help save the family … what would you do, you heartless jerk?!

Todoh-san: I wouldn't commit a crime even if it's the only way to save my family … because I am smart enough to know that there are consequences for my actions, and if I commit said crime, I could actually do more harm than good … so let's not go there … I know my stuff and I did my research!

Kioshi: Then tell me … what were the consequences of my action?!

Nanami- obāchan: That's irrelevant … I really don't care what happened to this failed lawyer .. if she was clever enough she would have avoided the whole thing … but she's stupid … I don't even see why anyone would respect such a lowlife women like her!

Todoh-san: You're really terrible people … I seriously question how you came this far!

Kioshi: I'm not an idiot!

Todoh-san: No one called you one … but even if you try to outsmart the law, one day you will face the consequences of your actions … and finally pay for your crimes!

Nanami- obāchan: I already said, it's not a crime for my son to help his family … he's a Noble son!

Todoh-san: Don't confuse greed with doing something Nobel …. You were greedy, and didn't want to lose a few millions, for your own peace of mind … your family wasn't going to suffer much … he's no hero … he is simply a heartless criminal !

Kioshi: why are you mentioning greed out of a sudden?!

Todoh-san: I mentioned that I did my research … I know that your company was a sued for a few million regarding a production case … if we assume you lost the 5 year old case, you would have lost approximately 24.8 Million Yen … that's nothing considering your company was worth 3.5 billion dollars then … you alone earn more than 25 million a year … and that was 18 years ago … so if you cut 1 or 2, or 5 million, you still have 10 million to waste on you luxury cars and clothes … your just greedy people … and only cared about the money in your pocket!

Kioshi: My mother told me our situation was way worse than what you're saying … your research is probably faulty!

Nanami- obāchan couldn't say anything, because she was aware that Todoh-san was right about the calculation … she just over exaggerated the situation to force her son to do it for her sake

Todoh-san: Do you have anything to say Miyasaki Nanami-san?

Nanami- obāchan: What's your point … is it a crime to protect my livelihood and my lifestyle … call me greedy all you want … I could care less … it's still her fault for falling for it!

Todoh-san: You finally showed your true colors … congratulations!

Akemi Nakano: Are you being Serious … this is insane!

Kioshi was shocked and speechless … his mother lied to him making him think that they would live on the street if he didn't do it … back then he was still in business school, because he first wanted to purse something different, which didn't work out, so he gave in and joined the family business

Anna noticed that her husband was shocked and concluded, that he was also lead to believe that he was doing the right thing … but it all ended being about his mother's fear of losing her lavish lifestyle

Todoh-san: Someone learned something new! … but unfortunately for you, it only makes you guilty of much worse then you initially thought … am I right!

Kioshi: I refuse to believe you … I will see and discuss this with my family later … I just want to get this over with

Todoh-san: Same here!

Kioshi: Just give me a straight answer please … Is Mogami Kyoko my daughter?!

Saena: Unfortunately!

Kioshi: what do you mean by that … is that a yes or no?!

Anna: Has your IQ dropped or something?… she's saying it's unfortunate that she is your daughter!

Nanami- obāchan: I will have my way with you later Anna, you will regret going against us … As for going forward … Nakano … please give me the documents I ordered!

Akemi Nakano: I apologize … but I can't do that … not after I heard what you did!

Nanami- obāchan snatches the file away from her lawyer and opens the file, while saying: what happened in the past stays in the past … your job is to do what we say … I didn't ask for your useless opinion, I asked for the documents I requested!

Akemi Nakano: My job is to represent my client … you two were quite dishonest with me, which is disappointing … you were supposed to trust me and be honest with me … but I guess you had your own agenda coming here

Nanami- obāchan: oh cut the crap … I could have done this without you … just sit quietly while I handle this myself!

Kioshi: Mom please … let's stop here! … I got what I wanted!

Nanami- obāchan: No you didn't … shut it and let me handle this …. ( she overlooks the document to make sure it's what she wanted ) … then she says while putting the paper in front of Saena: Sign this!

* * *

_**(In Takarada's office)**_

Takarada was feeling uneasy, he wanted to know what happened in the meeting, knowing it might not even be done yet … his curiosity was almost going to drive him crazy

Ruto: Sir … Tsuraga-san is here to see you!

Takarada: Ren? … let him in!

Ruto: ok!

Ren enter the office and see's that the president seem lost in thought, so he asks: is everything ok?

Takarada: Ren … what brings you here?

Ren: I finished my meeting with the new cast an hour ago, so I wanted to update you that it will go as planned!

Takarada: Great … is it difficult to adjust to this new situation … not having your manger with you at all times?

Ren: No … I can handle many things on my own … I'm more comfortable knowing Yashiro-san is with her today!

Takarada: That's good … by the way … did you see Mogami-kun yesterday?

Gloomy, Ren says: you can say that … she was acting very weird after school!

Takarada: Ruto told me … she seemed to have been bullied!

Ren: That really might be the case … she was wearing the shoes that she should only wear inside school … perhaps some students damaged her normal outdoor shoes!

Takarada: Damaging other's property … Teenagers these days can be brutal!

Ren: Although we told her to talk to us about any bullying, … she still wouldn't open up!

Takarada: will she has a habit, it's not easy to outgrow it … just because you told her to tell you about any issue, doesn't mean she will come to you right after an issue occurs … but, we do need to help her work through such issues!

Ren: so, your still watching her?

Takarada: Not as much as before … why?

Ren smiles and says: I was just wondering!

Takarada: Maybe I should send some people to watch her for today … I won't be able to rest unless I can ensure her safety

Ren: Yashiro is with her … so you don't have to worry that much!

Takarada: You don't understand!

Ren: Is something going on, that I'm not aware of?

Takarada: You will have to gain Mogami-san permission if you want to learn about this!

Ren: so was Yashiro right about that man?

Takarada: what man … the one that came for the autographs?

Ren: Yashiro mentioned that a man with three kids came, and that when Mogami-san's mother started acting weird … she was disoriented and uncomfortable … and spaced out a lot

Takarada: Have you seen the man?

Ren: Not quite … I was signing for the next fan, so I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings … was I right … he's the ….

Takarada interrupts: I can't really confirm or deny it … it is Mogami-san's business after all!

Ren: I see … so you don't have the authority to tell me, but you can't lie either!

Takarada: Look, it's complicated!

Ren: I understand!

Takarada: But whatever happens, I will ask you this time … take care of Mogami-kun … if you really like her, show it not by words, but by actions!

Ren looked at Takarada with a worried look, he didn't know what was going on, but he respected that he couldn't really ask right now … so he decided to wait and see, hopefully he will get some answers, soon enough

* * *

_**(**__**At Viride General Law Office – Meeting Room**__**)**_

Nanami- obāchan: Sign this!

Saena looks at the papers in front of her and then looks back at Nanami, and asks: what is this?!

Nanami- obāchan: Read you illiterate stupid women!

Anna: Your being awfully rude … you don't have to insult her … honestly

Nanami- obāchan: Forget you ever had a job at our company, ok Anna?

Anna: I don't mind … I will just find another job, I don't want to work for you any longer anyway!

Todoh-san takes the papers from in front of Saena and says: you want her to sign away her rights to her daughter?!

Nanami- obāchan: Since she's my son's daughter and my granddaughter … we have the right to have custody of her!

Todoh-san: What right? … you don't make the rules here!

Nanami- obāchan: Just sign the papers, and we will be on our way home!

Saena: Do you really think I will simply sign this paper, because your asking me to?

Nanami- obāchan: if you're a functional human and can use your arm … sign the paper! … it's that simple, or do I have to explain everything to you … are you perhaps mental?!

Anna: No one in their right mind will just sign off their rights to their child away, because you ask them too, I wouldn't … so she shouldn't have to either!

Nanami- obāchan: No asked you … don't make take your boys away and never let you near them ever again … shut it before I lose my patients with you!

Anna: I'm not scared of your empty threats … you can't legally do that here or in America … so I will speak my mind if I wanted to!

Todoh-san looked at Anna and suddenly remembered something … but he decided that now is not the time to question Anna … he needed to focus on his current case which is to stand by Saena side and ensure Kyoko remains with her

Saena Takes the paper from Todoh-san … flips it and returns it to Nanami … saying: I will not surrender my custody rights to you!

Nanami- obāchan: Excuse me? … you had her for the past 17 years … we get to have her now!

Saena: She's not an object to be owned and fought for … she's human, and she has rights too!

Nanami- obāchan: Where is she anyway … why didn't you bring her with you?!

Saena: She has her own things to take care of … such as school, or her job … I really don't have to bring her to this meeting … last I checked, you requested to meet me, not her!

Nanami- obāchan: Well, then ... No I'm requesting you call her over here … now!

Saena: That's not happening … She's busy … and I have no intention of involving her in this!

Nanami- obāchan: what are you saying? … you won't let us meet her?!

Saena: That's up to her to decide … if she wants to meet you, then I have no issues scheduling a meeting between you … but I will not sign the papers to give you full custody of her!

Nanami- obāchan: Your being awful and rude … who do you think you are … you preventing us from meeting the girl, denying our rights to have her custody … your such a terrible mother … No, you can't be called that … you're an awful human being … if can be called one to begin with

Todoh-san: No, you're the one who isn't being respectful, because you're not getting your way!

Saena: She's my child … I have every right to have full custody of her … He was never in the picture, so you can't really complain about who has the custody of her!

Nanami- obāchan: And who's fault is that … you never told him you were pregnant … you kept it all to yourself … just to use her as a tool to hurt my precious son!

Irritated, Todoh-san: Are you being serious right now?!

Kioshi: If I had known you were pregnant … I would have stayed by your side and took full responsibility!

Upset, Saena argues: who are you trying to deceive? … you're the one who left … and cut me off completely … how was I supposed to tell you, if I didn't even know how to reach you to begin with?!

Nanami- obāchan: Your problem not his … you were irresponsible for not saving his number or remembering his address!

Todoh-san: That's absurd … are you pretending not to know what he did, or are you actually clueless?!

Nanami- obāchan: what is it to you anyway … shut up … you have no idea what happened then!

Todoh-san: I will have you know, that I am pretty much aware of the whole situation … because unlike him, I had Mogami-san's back and I helped her in any way I could!

Saena: If you aren't aware, let me tell you what he did, so we can all be on the same page for once!

Kioshi: She's aware … she just refuses to place the blame on me … I'm her only son, so she will defend me no matter what I do!

Todoh-san: Which is why you carelessly hurt people and don't take responsibility of your actions! … A good parent will always discipline the kids when their wrong, or else they will refuse to take accountability for their crimes!

Saena: Well then, I refuse to let my daughter live with an irresponsible man like you!

Nanami- obāchan: Nakano-san … Tell her she can't do that!

Akemi Nakano: I can't … because she can legally do that … the Japanese law gives the mother full custody to a child born out of wedlock … and since it's the case, Mogami-san has all the rights to her daughter … it's up to her if she decided to give him rights such as visitation days for example

Kioshi: So, even if I recognize her as my child, the Japanese law won't give me any right?

Todoh-san: Correct, you have zero rights here! … the only person in control here is Mogami-san!

Nanami- obāchan: This country's law is broken … what kind of country doesn't recognize the father and give them rights … I will not accept this!

Todoh-san: Every country has its own laws, since you're here in Japan, you should respect our laws, … I understand you have a difficult doing so, because your already encouraged your son to break the law here, … if it was for me, he would be arrested on the spot … and he would spend the rest of his days behind bars!

Kioshi: You're a heartless man … I have kids to raise … my 3 boys need me as their father!

The talk about Jail worried Anna, she was aware her husband committed a crime, but she didn't wish to spend the rest of her life visiting him in jail … she was torn between begging Todoh-san not to call the cops and letting her husband serve his time for his crimes

Nanami- obāchan: How dare you … are you threatening my son with jail?! … His boys can't live without him … your basically trying to tear his family apart … you're a monster!

Todoh-san smiles cunningly and says: call me what you want … but those comments just show how irresponsible you are … your trying to avoid being accountable to your own heinous crimes!

At this point, Akemi Nakano felt like she losing her part in the conversation, she didn't know how to calm both sides, and she really didn't want to end up in Saena's bad side, so she waited patiently for her next chance to talk

Kioshi: I know apologizing might not be enough … I did take accountability … but I can afford to spend my time in jail … I will miss seeing my boys grow … I would rather die than that happen … if you want me to take more accountability … then sue me in court … I will give you any amount of money as a compensation!

Saena: We won't be calling the cops, because I'm not interesting in going through the whole process … besides, even though I can personally sue you in a civil case, I won't don't it, because I don't want to deal with people like you at all! … and keep your money to yourself .. I have no use of it!

Mockingly, Nanami- obāchan replies: Jokes on you … you will have to deal with us for the rest of your life … since in the end, Kyoko is part of our family!

Todoh-san: Kyoko has always been and will always be a part of the Mogami family … just as Nakano-san said, her mother has full custody of her … you can't just pretend that she's a part of your family when you never met her and she never willingly accepted you and joined!

Saena: In the end, I will leave the choice to Kyoko … she's old enough to choose who she wants to have in her life … weather it will be me … or your family … that will be her decision!

Sensing an unfavorable feeling, Nanami- obāchan: I see what you did there … you turned Kyoko against her father, and now you want her to choose … very funny, like this will go over my head, I'm not stupid to fall for your tricks … give it up already!

Saena: Not everything you assume is correct … Kyoko has always had free will to think the way she want's and decide her own actions … I never once tried to force my influence or opinion on her

Nanami- obāchan: you think I will believe you? … a lying fox of a lawyer like you can't be trusted … not you or your partner in crime sitting beside you!

Todoh-san: You got it all mixed up … we're no criminal … we are lawyers who do our outmost best to uphold the Japanese law … if anything … Mogami-san is the most law-abiding person I ever met, sure I might disagree with her on different things or actions … but she never ever attempted to break the law … so you can't be calling her a criminal … when you two conspired against her and almost ruined her life!

Akemi Nakano: So, the rumors of her having a difficult time in Kyoto are true?!

Todoh-san: Yes … it's true … but it's Mogami-san's resilient personality that brought her back up and with her own willpower she became one of the best lawyer in Tokyo ..

Akemi Nakano: I respect you for that Mogami-san … that's truly inspiring!

Nanami- obāchan: you're on our side … stop admiring such an idiotic barbaric creature! … I refuse to have my lawyer admire and respect such women … stop doing a crappy job complete our objective at once!

Anna: Mogami-san … I apologize that you have to hear all those horrible insults, please Ignore them …my mother in law is the type of person that thinks insulting other will help her achieve what she want … please don't associate us with her!

Saena: You don't have to apologize … I thank you for standing up for me, but … please don't harm yourself by doing so … your family should come first!

Kioshi: I should also say sorry … I told my mother to tune-down the insults, but, she didn't … So I apologize!

Nanami- obāchan: You don't need to apologize to anyone! … let's get back to the main topic already … before I lose my patients with those lousy lawyers!

Saena: We already made our point clear … but what more do you need?

Nanami- obāchan: your signing those papers, if not, I will keep you here until you do … I will take my grandchild back with me to America and raise her properly! … you're a terrible person, and incapable or raising a child … you don't deserve to have her in your life … I will take her one way or another!

Todoh-san: who made you the judge of that … Kyoko-chan is an amazing girl … respectful, polite, and humble … she's an incredible person overall … what makes you think she's wasn't raised properly?!

Nanami- obāchan: Kyoko-chan … who dare you call her in such indecent way … she's not your child for you to call her in such a friendly or close way

Todoh-san: I will let you know, Kyoko-chan and I are quite close … and she allowed me to call her in such way … you have no place to judge me!

Fuming, Nanami- obāchan gets up and raises her hand at Saena … attempting to slap her!

Saena doesn't flinch … she just looked Nanami eye to eye and smiled

Todoh-san stopped Nanami from slapping Saena, by holding her wrist: Don't you dare raise your hand on my client and colleague

Saena: There is no place for Violence here!

Akemi Nakano: Miyasaki Nanami-san … please calm down … these actions are unacceptable here!

Nanami, Snaps by pulling her hand away from his grip and shouts: How dare you bring another man into her life … you're not allowed to replace my Son, who is her father with a scum of a guy like him!

Offended, Saena asks: Excuse me ?

Nanami- obāchan: you can sleep with as many men as you wish, but you have no right to introduce those filthy men to my granddaughter… you can lie all you want about him being your lawyer and colleague … but I can see through the façade … you two are clearly in an inappropriate intimate relationship … and your trying to replace my poor son with such sadistic man … I wouldn't be surprised if he's a pedophile since he is such a nasty monster!

Anna: That's going overboard … her life style Is none of your business … don't assume thigs about her, when you just met her today!

Saena: I have never been with any man since he left … that's not my lifestyle … I'm not some whore running between nightclubs looking for relationships … and … stop insulting my colleague … he's a man who always supported me as friend, and that's why he's here today!

Getting the wrong idea, Kioshi assumed: So you were waiting for me to come back?

Disgusted Saena Denies, saying: That's absolutely ridiculous … why would you think I would wait for someone like you … even if you've returned back then, I wouldn't have accepted you back into my life … not after what you did!

Kioshi: so you choose to stay single and raise our daughter alone?!

Saena: it's not "our" … it's my daughter … and although I wouldn't call myself a good mother, at least I was in her life, unlike you!

Kioshi: Then why is he close to her? … care to explain?

Saena: why not … he's my colleague … and a friend for that matter … I known him longer then I have known you … and he's always been around … it's normal he'd meet her and they would become close … it's up to them!

Nanami- obāchan: No it's not up to them … you aren't allowed to bring your so called friends or colleague around her, without her father's permission … this man beside you is nothing more than a sadistic beast… and her father wouldn't have allowed him near her to begin with!

Todoh-san: who you're calling a sadistic beast, is a man who helps around and ensure the safety of their friend's daughter … her so called … never mind, that word doesn't suit him ... let me rephrase it … your so called perfect son has no business choosing who comes into Kyoko-chan's life !

Nanami- obāchan: Yes he does … it takes two to make a baby … and my son is the other half of that girl … so you better stop giving him crap and accept the facts!

Todoh-san: We all know the facts … especially the fact your son committed two awful crimes … what do you say to that?!

Nanami- obāchan: I order you to stay away from my granddaughter … unless my son is ok with you being near her… you won't be allowed to come even close

Saena: You don't get to decide that!

Nanami- obāchan: You know damn well you're a terrible mother when you expose your child to monsters like him … other than the fact your daughter acts like a toddler in a teenage body … who the hell allows their child to indulge in fantasy's at her age … she needs to grow up … and she can't do that without my help … so give it up … admit that you failed as a mother and give the girl to someone who's worthy, which is obviously my son!

Todoh-san: you have no basis to call me a monster though … what did I exactly do, to be called those colorful names and labels?

Nanami- obāchan: If my son can't be in her life, then no man can … you can't just bring men into her life, and replace her real and great father … who didn't even know she existed, because you kept it a secret!

Saena: I didn't know I was pregnant then, in fact, I didn't know until I was too far along, and by that time, your son was already gone … there was no traces to track him and inform him about her … so stop blaming me for something I had zero control off

Nanami- obāchan: you could have gotten rid of the child if you didn't want to use it against him!

Frustrated, Saena asks: when did I ever use her against him? … tell me!

Nanami- obāchan: your trying to ruin his marriage using her as a leverage … you won't give her to him, because you know deep down you want to destroy his happy life and marriage and force him back to be your slave … you evil witch!

Saena: that's quite the imagination … that was never my plan … I have never once wished he'd be back … because he hurt me … and you … deep down you know what he did was wrong … your just to proud to admit it

Nanami- obāchan: Then why didn't you abort her ? … you're the one who choose to bring the child into the world without the father being present … it's your fault for forcing the child to live a life without their precious father

Saena: That wasn't my choice!

Kioshi: just tell me honestly … are you interested in replacing me with anyone?

Saena: Replace is such a horrible choice of a word … I didn't remove you by my own choice and brought someone to take your place … and why should you care if I do that or not?!

Nanami-obāchan: You can never be allowed to be in a relationship, because I won't allow the child to live under another man, when she's my granddaughter

Kioshi: That's true … I don't want my daughter calling any other man, dad!

Saena: Does that only apply to me?

Confused, Kioshi asks: what do you mean by that?

Anna: She means you two are being senseless … if she can't be with another man, then you shouldn't be allowed to be with another women … stop the hypocrisy already!

Todoh-san: At least one of them understands us correctly … I applaud your intelligence!

Nanami- obāchan: He's already married … you're the one who missed the train, so stop crying over spilled milk

Saena: You're not making any sense, If I wanted to get married, I would have been married for years by now … it's a personal choice related to a personal Trauma … Like I would want to be in another relationship, after he pretended to be a good person, but stabbed me in the back! .. you think I can trust men after that?!

Nanami-obāchan: You trust him … you could've brought a female lawyer with you, if you really can't trust men like you claim

Todoh-san: There is a huge difference between trusting men in general and trusting men in a romantic relationship … unlike him, I haven't done anything to break her trust … so it's only natural she still trusts me!

Deep down, Saena was sure Todoh has feeling for her in a romantic nature, but she was grateful to him for not forcing them on her, and was deeply touched by him going all out just to defend her

Kioshi looked at Saena who was unconsciously slightly blushing … she had an expression on her face that he has seen before … which made him felt uncomfortable … he didn't want her making such expression towards other men … and certainly not for the man beside her

Nanami- obāchan: In the end … as long as you have the girl in your custody … you're not allowed to date anyone or bring any man home … including him!

Strictly, Saena says: That's not for you to decide, it's my life, and I have every right to do as I please! … If I want to be in a relationship and bring a man home, that's up to me … and Todoh-san is free to come and visit me and my daughter whenever he pleases … mind your own business for once!

Akemi Nakano: ok … let's all calm down for a minute here!

A strange silence filled the room …. Which lasted around two minutes … Saena was able to calm herself down and became expressionless again … while Nanami stared daggers at them, wanting to slap the smile off of Todoh-sans face … Anna sensed that her husband was become more agitated about the wrong thing … and wanted to take control … but didn't know how

The first to break the silence, was Kioshi who requested: I want to meet her! … I want to meet my child … I want to meet Kyoko!

Nanami- obāchan: Don't call her that … I won't let her remain with such name … the father is the one who is supposed to give her a name to begin with … so everything will change once she joins our family!

Anna: You can't just erase her identity because of such reason … you're really going off the rails, aren't you?!

Todoh-san: If your saying that for a child who has yet to get accustomed to their name, I would still be against it … You weren't there when she was born, so you can't just think you can change her name … there is no way she will go with a different name after living 17 years as Kyoko … she made a name for herself … as Kyoko the actress, … you won't simply take that away from her, because the name wasn't given by this man!

Saena: You acting as if she's too young to decide anything for herself … she's almost an adult … no one is forcing her to do anything … let alone changing her name and identity!

Nanami- obāchan: I have my own way of convincing people to do as I say … believe me, when she meets me, she will want to change the sad name you gave her!

Anna: This is irrelevant to the main topic … can we please put the name changing aside!

Todoh-san: Agreed !

Kioshi: let's get back to my request … I want to meet her … We can go over other things after I do .. just let me meet her, please!

Saena: That's up to her to decide … I will inform her about your request and get back to you with an answer!

Nanami- obāchan: Nonsense … You already know her answer don't you?!

Saena: Yes, I do know her initial answer… but that's before he actually showed up … perhaps she might have a change of heart after she hears he's here!

Kioshi: what's her original answer?!

Saena smiles and says: I'm sure her initial answer isn of a satisfactory nature!

Fuming, Nanami- obāchan shouts: You really did manipulated her to hate him … you … you !

Saena: I certainly did not … again … let me remind you that she has her own opinions and is free to think in any way she wants … I have never tried to influence her opinion of him at all!

Kioshi: Then why … why did she initially refuse to meet me?!

Saena: She came to me and asked me about a few things that she was curious about … I told her what happened between us … she formed her decision based on how she felt about the whole thing

Kioshi: Let me ask you something then, when you appeared on TV and said you had no children, was that meant for me and was she aware of your actions?!

Saena: It was absolutely towards you, … but what I did was purely based on my impulse, and no, she wasn't aware of my actions … I know I hurt her … and that's something I will regret for the rest of my life … however, it did bring us closer, and that's a positive that came out of the reckless action I made!

Akemi Nakano: So you were trying to send him a massage, that there were no strings attached between you two?

Todoh-san: Arguably, although it's an obvious lie, that came from a women who is as honest as anyone can be, I can tell she was extremely distressed just from seeing someone like you! … and although I can disagree with her method, I am sure that's the only thing she could think of at that time!

Akemi Nakano: I understand … that makes a lot of sense!

Kioshi: So you could tell it was me, even though it's been 18 years since we last saw each other!

Saena: Not much has changed about your appearance I must say … you just look a little older … but … you also look like a criminal that I have no interest in dealing with either!

Nanami- obāchan: So you called him a criminal and made his daughter think badly of him?

Saena: I simply told her what happened, and despite that, I blamed myself for the whole thing, unlike me who didn't show any negative emotions, she was the complete opposite … in the end, we both have our own way of dealing with people who wronged us … so you can say, me and her are polar opposite in such aspect

Akemi Nakano: So your saying your daughter is open about her emotions and can easily display them to others?

Saena: That's not the case … she does keep to herself most of the time … but when it's comes to people who really hurt her, she doesn't shy of showing emotions, especially negative ones

Kioshi: So since you hurt her by what you said … I can safely assume she was really upset with you then?

Saena: I'm a different case … in the end, I'm her mother … and no matter what I did, she still loves me and wants my affection … I won't lie, she was truly upset … she just simply came wanting to understand what made me say what I did, … she got her answers, and if I'm not wrong, she's ok with it now!

Kioshi: So would she attack me if she saw me?

Saena: what kind of thought process are you going through … she's not an animal that attacks people … she has her own way of showing her emotions … but attacking people, please!

Kioshi: in that case, I'm her father, and she will love me if she got to know me better and will want my affection! … she shouldn't judge me, since she hasn't met me yet!

Nanami- obāchan: In a perfect world, that would be the case, but who knows how that girl was raised … with a mother like her … I would assume that girl was raised to believe you're the scum of the earth … and she shouldn't want you near you

Anna: why can't you understand that she already said that the girl has her own opinions?!

Todoh-san: Let me interject … sure, any upbringing would have some sort of effect on the child and how they view the world … but that doesn't change the fact you left and never showed up once since, so it's normal for the child to assume you're not in the picture and have no desire to be in it!

Nanami- obāchan: If he knew, he would surely want to be a part of his famous daughter's life … your just trying to place all the blame on him!

Todoh-san: So you're here because the girl is famous, and not because you're her said biological father?!

Kioshi: No … it's not about the fame … sure … my wife is a big fan of her, way before we came here to Japan, but … that's not the reason … I came here today, to take responsibility of my daughter and establish a fatherly relationship with her

Saena: she will be the judge of that … she will have the final decision in whether she wants to meet you or have a connection with your family … I'm leaving it up to her completely!

Nanami- obāchan: Not on my watch!

Irritated, Saena says: That's not up to you … she's old enough to decide for herself if it's something she wants or not! … you have no authority over her or over how I raise her!

Akemi Nakano: Do you mind if I ask?

Saena: Go ahead …

Akemi Nakano: Growing up, did she ever ask about him?

Saena: Not quite … she never really questioned me about him … maybe once, when she was really young … but otherwise, no!

Nanami- obāchan: Did you use the dead card on her?!

Saena: I would appreciate it if you stopped assuming things … I would never lie about such topic!

Akemi Nakano: I see … so to bring this meeting to a close … you will talk to your daughter and ask her about meeting her father, and you will communicate to them her answer?

Saena: Since you're their lawyer, I will have Todoh-san communicate the answer to you, and you can give them the answer, as I have no interest in keeping in touch with them!

Nanami- obāchan: Not so fast … I'm not ok with that!

Akemi Nakano: Then what is your other option?

Nanami- obāchan: I want a recording … No … I want a video proof of her replay!

Akemi Nakano: That's up to Mogami-san to decide!

Saena: I will leave that to her as well … whether she wants to be filmed or recorded, Kyoko has the final say … I won't force anything on her!

Nanami- obāchan: I will not take your word for it … because I don't trust you!

Saena: I don't care if you trust me or not … if you want, I can ask her to write down her replay and send it to Nakano-san!

Akemi Nakano: That works too!

Nanami- obāchan: Not for us … we get to make the request here … a written answer … really … you think I will believe that … you can easily fake it for all I know!

Todoh-san: Then, how about having Nakano-san being present … she will hear the answer personally and let you know as soon as she can!

Nanami- obāchan: Why have the lawyer be there … I want to be there myself!

Saena: That's not going to happen! … you will not force her to meet you against her own will!

Nanami- obāchan: Frankly, you said she wasn't interested in meeting her father … I'm not him, am I?

Saena firmly says: you're not him, but you're his mother … It's the same in my opinion … if either of you want to meet her, then she has to approve … end of discussion!

Nanami- obāchan: So you will not let us meeting her, and you won't record or film her without her approval … and will only let either the lawyer be present or have her send a written response .. look who in control here?!

Todoh-san: It's not like Kyoko-chan is here to give you her immediate decision on this matter

Nanami- obāchan: Then call her … let us hear her response, here and now!

Saena: Kyoko happens to be busy right now, and I don't know when she will be free … besides, I will not call her on such sensitive topic … I would rather have a face to face conversation with her about it!

Akemi Nakano: Ok, let's do it this way … you can record and film her response, and in the end you will ask her if she's ok with sending either or both? … what about that?

Todoh-san: That's not a bad Idea!

Kioshi: But what's the point if she's against sending either!

Nanami- obāchan: I don't want you to film only the response … I want the whole conversation!

Todoh-san: Now, you're going overboard!

Saena: You really have zero interest in trusting that we will have a fair discussion … I see no point in talking about this any longer!

Nanami- obāchan: What guarantee do I have that you won't slander my son, just to get the response you want!

Saena: I really don't care … if she wishes to meet and even go with her father, it's up to her … no one is stopping her … I never once insulted him, in my life, not to her, not to anyone … and this meeting will not change that either … no matter how angry and upset I am right now … I will not influence anyone to make a decision based on my opinion … because people are different … they have different feelings and emotions … I am not Kyoko … and Kyoko isn't me … she has all the free will she desires … so stop making me look like the villain here!

Distrustful, Nanami- obāchan, insisted: That's no guarantee!

Todoh-san: If the only guarantee you hope for is to be there, that will not happen … you either accept a written response, or if Kyoko-chan approves, a filmed or recorded response! … that's the best option you will get! … no other way around it!

Kioshi settles: Fine … please record the response and if she approves, send it … if not .. a written response is something I am willing to accept

Nanami- obāchan: Don't be an idiot … don't settle on their terms … I will not take this lightly … I promise I will find a way around this … you will all see!

Todoh-san: So, are you saying there is no need for either a recording, or a written response?

Nanami- obāchan: I want the full conversation I tell you! … I won't settle for less!

Akemi Nakano volunteers: I can write the whole conversation down, if the daughter isn't ok with a recording of it … is that good enough?

Kioshi: Fair enough!

Frustrated, Nanami- obāchan shouts: Kioshi … what's the matter with you … that's not what we agreed on before coming here!

Kioshi: We can't expect everything going our way … I think it's best if we settle on this for now!

Nanami- obāchan got really upset, but at this point she felt like she couldn't push any further .. and decided that she will figure out a different way … so she said: if that's what you want for now, then ok … I will settle for a full conversation recording or writing … but don't forget … this is not over!

Anna was actually surprised her mother-in-law decided to settle for this, fully knowing that Nanami vowed to get the papers signed before leaving today … it seems like her plan fell apart, and that made Anna really happy

Akemi Nakano: So to conclude this meeting … are all parties in agreement that if a full recording of the meeting is not approved by Mogami-san's daughter, a full written script of the meeting will be sufficient enough. In the end of that meeting, Mogami-san's daughter will give a response concerning whether she is interested in meeting her father. I will be present in the meeting and I will be responsible for collecting the information and response, and will deliver it to the Miyasaki family.

Kioshi: Yes … I agree!

Nanami- obāchan: For now … that will be enough … But it's not over … you will see, soon enough!

Todoh-san: We are fine … as long as they respect Kyoko-chan's decision in the end!

Akemi Nakano: Alright then … since were all on the same page, we will end this meeting now!

Nanami- obāchan: One more thing!

Akemi Nakano: What is it?

Nanami- obāchan: I need you to make sure this horrible mother doesn't manipulate the child into rejecting her own father!

Anna: She already said she wouldn't do that!

Nanami- obāchan: Last time I checked, I asked you not to talk … besides, I really don't believe anything that comes out of her mouth … she's untrustworthy!

Saena: You will get the full script … you can decide for yourself whether I made her do anything or not … Since we are done here, I will take my leave!

Nanami- obāchan: If you say anything unnecessary to the girl .. I will sue you for being a fraud!

Saena: Fraud … that's what your son is guilty of, I have no interest in becoming a criminal like him, thank you!

Todoh-san: Mogami-san, and Nakano-san … Do You mind if I ask them a few more questions, there are a few things that we haven't discussed actually

Saena: like?

Akemi Nakano: I don't mind, if there ok with that!

Kioshi wasn't sure if he wanted to answer him, as he was very irritated with Todoh-san and how close he is to not only his daughter, but Saena as well

Nanami- obāchan: If you have a few questions, then I will allow them, as long as you agree to listen to my conditions as well!

Todoh-san: Sure … I don't mind listening to your conditions, but I can't guarantee we will agree to follow them … it all depends on what they are!

Saena was skeptical about the whole thing, but she was curious about Todoh-san's inquiries

Todoh-san: First, … how did you even learn about Kyoko to begin with … and how did you know that she's Mogami-san's child?

Surprised, Saena looked at him and then looked down … she was dying to ask such question … but wasn't sure if it was appropriate

Nanami- obāchan: Why … was this supposed to be a secret?

Todoh-san: No … but it's not common knowledge … Since Kyoko-chan only goes by Kyoko with a different spelling as her stage name … how did you know, just curious?!

Kioshi: My wife was in the hospital at the same time … I originally thought you were her lawyer … but Anna told me that you're her mother, since she overheard someone say something like that … we weren't sure until we saw her sitting with a few friends and someone called her Mogami, and she replied … additionally you appeared and she called you mom … that's how!

Anna looked down … and she felt miserable … she felt like it was all her fault … she's the one who questioned her husband about him possibly being the father, so she said: I'm sorry, it's all my fault … I didn't mean to cause you trouble!

Todoh-san: You don't need to apologize about that … it's not really your fault … it's normal for a wife to worry about something like that … he's the one to blame here!

Frustrated with Todoh-san, Kioshi says: Don't talk to my wife like that!

Todoh-san: I don't believe I said anything wrong!

Kioshi: She's my wife … so don't even talk to her, ok!

Anna: He didn't say anything wrong … calm down, will you … what's wrong with you today?

Todoh-san: So … were you the women we helped near the coffee station in the hospital?

Anna: Yes … I want to apologize about that too .. I didn't mean to eardrop on your conversation, I was curious about Kyoko, who is my favorite Japanese actress, … I didn't mean to be rude and ... I'm sorry you made the coffee for me because I dropped mine out of shock and lied about it … I'm really, really sorry!

Todoh-san: that makes a lot of sense now … I thought you looked familiar … so you were the women who we helped back then … I hope you're feeling better now!

Saena thought to herself ( so she's that women, no wonder why I felt like I've seen her before)

Anna: I am … thank you for asking!

Bitter, Kioshi asks: what do you know? … stop acting like gentlemen while talking to my wife!

Nanami- obāchan looked at Anna and asked: Did you perhaps tell them why you were hospitalized?

Anna: yeah … so?

Kioshi: I don't want him to feel sorry for us … we don't need his empathy!

Anna: why are you acting like this? … calm down already! … he didn't do anything special, he just acted in the same way as any normal person would

Akemi Nakano felt like there was invisible tension between Todoh and Kioshi … Kioshi was acting Jealous and annoyed at Todoh, for being nice to both his wife and his Ex

Nanami- obāchan: oh really … did you tell them about why were there, or did you inform them of how faulty you are?!

Anna: what?!

Kioshi: Mom … don't say that … Anna isn't faulty … she has no control over such event happening!

Nanami- obāchan: originally when I came here, I was anticipating to see how this Mogami Saena women looked like … but she's really nothing special … just an average looking lady with a nasty personality … I would have treated her differently otherwise!

Saena: Excuse me? … I really don't care about your personal opinion of me, but to treat people based on how they look, is just biased and uncalled for!

Nanami- obāchan: Frankly … I don't care about your opinion either … especially since you're a vile women … if you were any different, I would have suggested you try to have another child with my son, and if you had a son, then I would prefer you over that damaged American wife of his … since your Japanese in the end … but unfortunately … you're not qualified

Shocked, Anna miserably says: I can't believe you just said that!

Nanami- obāchan: A women that can produce both genders is more qualified to be my son's wife .. you on one hand only have three boys, and miscarried 3 different time … that's means your body is broken and your incapable of giving me a granddaughter … on the other hand, this women had his one and only daughter, and never had the chance to have more … so …

Disgusted, Saena interrupted: Never had the chance? … I don't even want one … I never saw myself becoming a mother to begin with … let alone have his children … but life doesn't always go according to one's plan … Sure I have his daughter, but never again! …. Your Son is married for heaven's sake … yet, your here encouraging infidelity … Not a chance!

Kioshi: No offence … but I'm happy with my wife … and I have no interest in being unfaithful!

Nanami- obāchan: if you never wanted children, why did you have his child then? … Hypocrite!

Irritated, Todoh-san defends: Again … She had no choice but to have her!

Nanami- obāchan: whatever!

Todoh-san: Next question, how did you know how old she is … I don't believe her age has been officially mentioned anywhere!

Kioshi: At the restaurant she worked at … my friend recommended it to me, and I took my wife there, so she can taste authentic Japanese food, on our way there, the Taxi told us a famous person worked there, but we had no idea it would be Kyoko!

Nanami- obāchan: Why would a celebrity work at a Japanese restaurant … is your job as a lawyer not paying well, so your forcing your child to earn the money for you?!

Anna: That's ridiculous … she's worked there before she became a celebrity!

Todoh-san: So I assume you heard that from the Restaurant owners?

Anna: Yes … we were curious so we asked why she worked there … but, about her age … when mistakenly called her a child … the owner of the place corrected me saying she's at a marriageable age

Kioshi: I took a guess thinking she may be around 18 years old, and was informed that she will be turning 18 at the end of the year

Kioshi wanted to ask why Kyoko lived at that place … but he decided against it … since he was aware his mother hired a private investigator … he thought he will get his answer eventually

Todoh-san: I see!

Kioshi: Actually, when we left, we saw her fighting with someone … we couldn't hear anything, so we don't know what was going on … however, we did assume that it was another celebrity, who she was associated with … since I'm curious, do you mind telling me what that was about?

Saena: That's really none of your business!

Nanami- obāchan: He's her father … so it is he's business!

Saena: No it's not … It's Kyoko's business, not even I can speak about it without her approval!

Nanami- obāchan: What are you … the child's slave?

Saena: Nonsense … I just want to give her the freedom of sharing what she wants … this topic is about her, so you need her permission to know what happened!

Nanami- obāchan: your seriously retarded to an unbelievable extent!

Todoh-san: You insults are just getting worse and worse … is it impossible to have a conversation with you, without hearing such colorful language?!

Saena: Don't worry about it … I really don't care what she calls me … not that it ever mattered!

Akemi Nakano: But, it's still unfair to you, to be called all those vile things, … you don't deserve such treatment at all!

Kioshi: I'm sorry … I know I told my mother to keep insults to the minimum, but that's how she is .. I didn't mean to demean you like that … please don't take it to heart!

Nanami- obāchan: I'm not sorry at all, I think all those insults are well-deserved!

Todoh-san: Arguing with someone who won't listen is pointless!

Nanami- obāchan: Are you done asking?

Todoh-san: Yes... I'm no longer interested in having a conversation with a women who doesn't respect us!

Nanami- obāchan: Will now you need to listen to my requests!

Todoh-san: Go ahead … the sooner we hear them, then sooner will be done with this!

Nanami- obāchan: First, I want this meeting with her to be done within this week!

Saena: That is debatable … I can't guarantee that it will happen though!

Nanami- obāchan: What the Hell? … is it too much to ask for?! …. It's not like we can stay here forever … we have jobs to return to back in America!

Todoh-san: No one is asking you to stay against your well! … If you need to go then go .. no one is stopping you!

Looking at Todoh with frustration, Kioshi says: Stay out of it!

Saena: He's my lawyer, he has every right to speak his mind … besides, he is right … no one is forcing you to stay If you need to go!

Nanami- obāchan: Then you will send her to us if she wants to meet us?

Todoh-san: I'm pretty sure her school and work schedule won't allow her to travel overseas!

Nanami- obāchan: so your trying to force us out aren't you … you're going to drag this out until we have to leave, so she won't see her father!

Todoh-san: Again … stop assuming our actions!

Saena: I will talk to her about it when We have the time … there are 4 people involved, and each one of us has a schedule to go by … so when we all have the time, I will talk to her!

Akemi Nakano: That makes sense … I agree … conflicting schedules won't allow us to all meet in the same time and speak about it

Kioshi: That's fine … I will stay a little longer if I have too!

Nanami- obāchan looked at her son with annoyance for settling to their terms without negotiating … and says: No … it's not fine … you need to talk to her within this month! … if you don't … then I will do it my way!

Trying to appease her client, so she can calm her down, Akemi Nakano asks: what do you think Mogami-san … do you think you will have time to do it this month

Saena: I can try … but I can't promise anything … Kyoko's safety is my top priority

Nanami- obāchan: It's as if telling her will harm her … please be realistic!

Todoh-san: She is being realistic … Kyoko's job involves possible risks, if she isn't in the right mind set, she or her colleagues may get hurt … so yes … telling her at the wrong time can cause her harm … and we won't risk it!

Nanami- obāchan: You make a big deal out of nothing … this meeting is seriously a disaster!

Akemi Nakano: Anything else?

Nanami- obāchan: Yes … you think I will be done with one request … think again! … my second request is to Not allow her to date … I don't want my granddaughter to end up like her disgraced excuse of a mother!

Saena: That's really not up to anyone here … it's Kyoko's decision … if she's ready to be in a relationship … then so be it … I won't stop her from being happy!

Nanami- obāchan: her father needs to give his approval … any girl is the apple of her father's eye, and so he will not be handing her to any lousy man out there!

Todoh-san: She really doesn't need his approval if she doesn't want it … you have no authority over her … Her mother is there, and will give advice when it's needed … it's up to Kyoko to listen and do what she thinks is right … Kyoko-chan is no child … she's old enough to make her own decision and find her own happiness!

Nanami- obāchan: What is her father to you then … just a lost sperm or something?

Saena: Your free to think of it anyway you want … but if the next requests you have are about Kyoko and the limitation you want to impose on her, then save it … it's not going to happen … and please don't make me repeat myself … because in the end … Kyoko has her absolute freedom to do as she pleases … I, as her mother, will only give advice and care for her in my own way … you have no right to appear out of nowhere and tell me what to do!

Kioshi: Mom … please … let's stop here … there is no point asking for things we can't get … let's wait for her response and we will go from there … ok?

Nanami- obāchan: you're pathetic for settling on their own term … let's go … I'm done here!

Anna: Wow … so when your son doesn't do what you say, you insult him, … but when he commits crimes and listens to every order you give, you won't let anyone offend him … that's double standards, if you ask me!

Nanami- obāchan: Don't talk to me … you broken useless American fiend … ( she gets up) and say: Let's go Kioshi … we will discuss what happened here later tonight … I have places to go!

Kioshi: Ok … will drop Anna off with the kids and go!

Nanami- obāchan: No … she can find her own way … I don't want her near me for the rest of the day … you're my son and you will listen to me … let's go!

Anna gets up bows down to Mogami and Todoh and says: I'm sorry for Today … I will take my leave now … ( she walks out of the room while trying hold her tears from falling)

Todoh-san felt bad for Anna, she seemed like a nice person who wanted to stand with the truth, despite having to stand against her own husband and mother in law … he feared for her future with such terrible mother in law

Saena was equally sympatric towards Anna, she wanted to thank her for standing up for her sake … and worried about how horrible her mother in law might treat her going forward

Kioshi got up and said after giving his mother the car key: Wait for me … I will check on her!

Nanami- obāchan: No need! … let her leave … I could careless!

Kioshi: Mom … even if you don't care … I still do! … ( he opens the door and runs after his wife)

Nanami- obāchan: She acts like a baby just to get his attention … So annoying … ( she walks towards the door and says: Nakano-san … I expect you to stay here and figure out when the meeting will be held … ( she leaves and slams the door)

After Nanami left … the room was field was silence for a while

Fatigue took over and Saena no longer had her emotionless expression on … she felt drained after the meeting ending … she used all her stamina to keep a brave face, but those insults were slowly getting to her, even if not true … she became pale and tried her best to compose herself … so she wouldn't break down in tears

Todoh-san looked at Saena and asked: Are you ok?

Saena: I feel a little numb … maybe even dizzy … this was way too much for me to handle … I clearly overestimated myself!

Akemi Nakano: I'm really sorry … This really wasn't my intention coming here!

Saena: Don't apologize … your just doing your job … it's your client who should be apologizing .. although I'm doubtful that women would … If I don't see her again, I will be grateful!

Uncertain, Akemi Nakano says: I'm not sure she's going to leave you alone that fast!

Todoh-san: let me get you some water!

Saena: No thanks … I feel like I am going to suffocate here … I need to get out of here … remind me to never use this room, ever again! ( she gets up, and loses her balance for a second … but she was able to compose herself and walk towards the door)

The secretary opens the door after knocking and says: Todoh-san … the police are asking for you!

At this time, Nanami hasn't left yet, so she heard what the secretary said … she became furious and worried for her son's well-being … so she decided to take matter in her own hand

Todoh-san leaves the room following the secretary

A Few moments later, Saena and Akemi left the meeting room, and walked towards the reception to sign off some documents and make the room available for others to use

Akemi Nakano: Can I ask?

Saena who was still dizzy, answers her: Go ahead!

Akemi Nakano: Is Todoh-san in trouble with the police?

Saena: What … No … he is working with them on the case ….

Saena was interrupted by Nanami who suddenly ran towards her fueled with anger

In the Same time Todoh-san was told to bring Mogami with him, because the police had an update on who will be leading Kyoko's case from today … This change was urgent and the police chief needed to discuss it with kyoko's lawyers

Todoh walked back knowing that Saena would be heading to the reception to sign off and open the room for more meetings

Kioshi was also heading because his wife said she needed space after what happened, and didn't want to talk to him either … so he returned because his mother wasn't waiting in the car

Todoh reached near the meeting room and saw Mogami sitting on the floor and holding her head

He ran towards her in a hurry worried about what could have happened in the few minutes since he left

Kioshi saw what transpired with his own eye's and was horrified by the result

His mother had held Saena by the collar of her dress shirt … she threatened her that if her son got arrested, she would destroy her life … and then pushing her away violently … Saena who was still dizzy, couldn't balance and ended up hitting the wall and the frame's sharp edge and then fell on the floor

Kioshi ran towards his mother and said: What are you doing ?! … you can be held for assaulting a lawyer … ( he got down and tried to check on Saena … he extended his hand to try and check if she was injured

Upset and hurt, Saena slaps his hand away saying: Don't touch me!

Todoh came closer, gently pushed Kioshi away and got down to check on Saena … by the time he saw her, half of her face was drenched with blood.

He was livid by the scene, he promised to protect her, and the moment he stepped away she got hurt … he took out his handkerchief and pressed on the injury trying to slow the blood flow and looked back at Kioshi and his mother, with eyes full of fury!

* * *

_**Author notes: **_

**Chapter 13 Ends here! **

I managed to fit the whole meeting here … I hope I managed it well!

Do you think Todoh did a good job? And what did you think of Nanami, is she considered controlling I wonder? … What is Nanami aiming to do after leaving, and will she really wait for Kyoko to decide … or does she have something else planned?! … Is Anna going to be alright after this … and did Kioshi really get Jealous … is it justified?

Thank you all for reading this chapter and thank you for your support

Reviews are much appreciated

Until next time! Jane!


	14. Chapter 14

Hello Everyone,

I don't own Skip Beat, Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei does, So I give her all credit for the original Story, While I own this fan-fiction – My first about Skip Beat

* * *

**Chapter 14:Emerging Challenges **

_**(At the on-set Filming Site)**_

Kyoko returned to her dressing room to get changed into her other outfit, … after changing, she opened the door and let Yashiro In

Yashiro: That was truly amazing Kyoko-chan …. You crushed it!

Kyoko: Thank you Yashiro-san … I did my best!

Yashiro: So you're going to film more scenes since you finished all the scheduled scene for today?

Kyoko: yeah … I mean … I didn't except us to shoot all the scene at once and have No NG's at all … at some points I thought " this is no good", but the producer liked it and we went with it!

Yashiro: Your becoming an expert as this … No surprise there … you have passion for this, and you do your very best as always!, so I'm quite proud of you!

Kyoko, laughed it off saying: Your exaggerating Yashiro-san … I'm indeed passionate about this … but, I am surprised it's going this well … I don't want to Jinx it though!

Yashiro: Don't underestimate yourself! …. Now go and crush it some more!

Kyoko smiles and says: I will do my best!

Yashiro watches Kyoko going towards her castmate and smiles … then he sends an update to Lory letting him know that Kyoko finished all the scenes successfully, and they will go ahead and shoot extra scene, since they have the all this extra time at the reserved location.

* * *

_**(At Viride General Law Office)**_

Seeing Saena on the ground with blood pouring from her injured head, Kioshi apologizes for his mother, saying: I'm sorry, I didn't expect my mother to go this far … Are you ok?

Furious, Todoh-san Roars: You think a "Sorry" will fix this?! … this is an assault! … I won't let this slide … you've gone way too far!

Akemi Nakano: This is unacceptable … I can't support your case when your treating her in such way … she was nothing but respectful and she always stood by her word … you can't assume the police came here for your son when she gave you her word that she wasn't going to call the police on him!

At this point, Katagiri-san and the police chief came across the scene … the police chief asked if he can use a meeting room, and Katagiri-san agreed and showed him the way personally

Concerned, Katagiri-san asks: What happened here?

Akemi Nakano ran to him and said: I apologize that my clients did such horrible thing in your office!

Katagiri: It's not your fault … you're not responsible for your client's actions … they are adults, they need to be accountable for their actions! …( he walks towards his lawyers) and demanded: Tell me what happened

Wanting to leave, Saena shuts any possible argument saying: Nothing worth discussing!

Kioshi: We will take our leave … let's go mom!

Nanami- obāchan: what a weak women … go die in a ditch you lawless creature!

Angry, Todoh-san stresses: Stop right there! … you think I will allow you to go, after what you just did?!

Feeling Defeated, Saena said weakly: let them go … I really don't care … the longer they stay the worse it will get!

Katagiri comes closer and sees the Saena's face, and says firmly: Todoh, Take her to the hospital, I will handle it from here!

Todoh-san helps Saena stand up and held her close to himself, so he can keep pressure on her injury and says: You are free to assume anything, but to harm her because of your baseless assumption is unacceptable … Katagiri-san … don't let this old women off the hook! … Nakano-san … you saw this whole scene unfold, so I hope you can give your statement as a witness!

Akemi Nakano: I will!

Saena felt even more dizzy … so she held onto Todoh-san tightly

Kioshi didn't like that … so he went out of his way to let Todoh-san know how he felt, saying: Stop touching her … if you're not together, then let her go! … she's not your women!

Todoh-san: Shut the hell up, will you … she's injured … so why don't you mind your own business! … you have no right to act this way!

Nanami- obāchan: She was my son's Ex and the mother of his child … so he has every right to tell other men not to touch her!

Todoh-san decided to ignore them and helped Saena out to his car … as he was supporting her, through the backdoor and parking lot, Saena became weaker, and had no energy to move

Anna who tried to leave earlier came back since she realized that her husband had her phone charging in the car … she wanted to get her phone and leave at once … but as she came closer, she saw Todoh supporting Saena to his car … her face was covered with blood, and looked pale … Anna couldn't help but think that her mother-in-law might be involved … so she ran towards them and asked: Are you ok? … Can I be of any help?

Saena looked at Anna but didn't say anything … she felt too weak and disoriented

Originally, Todoh-san was aiming to call a coworker for help, because he couldn't drive and put pressure on her injury at the same time … but, since he didn't want to waste time, he said: If you're willing to help, can you put pressure on the wound as I drive to a nearby hospital?

Anna: sure .. I don't mind … ( she helped Saena sit in the back seat, and sat beside her … putting pressure on the wound)

Saena closed her eyes and tried to breath deep breaths to compose herself

Todoh-san: Thank you … Miyasaki-san!

Anna: Please Call me Anna!

Kioshi saw his wife ride Todoh-san's car, and felt extremely angry … he however couldn't run or follow them because the police chief asked them to come to the situation with him.

Katagiri and Nakano followed the police car to the situation to discuss the possible charges against Nanami

* * *

_**(In the Emergency Room)**_

Todoh and Anna sat down in the waiting room, while the doctor was working on Saena … They gave her some liquids to help with her dizziness and started stitching her wound

Anna: So this was my mother-in-law's doing?

Todoh: Your husband apologized on her behalf, since she wasn't willing to say sorry herself

Anna: Of Corse not … she will do whatever she thinks is right, even if she's 100% wrong!

Todoh: Let me ask you something!

Anna: Go ahead!

Todoh: Are you ok? … you seemed quite upset for the way you were treated … she said some very upsetting things!

Anna: I'm used to it … she's isn't considerate at all … to be honest, this is the worse she ever treated me … she often said things that sounded like insults, but … they aren't really insult, unless you have context

Todoh: I get it … she would say snide things, that most people don't really consider insults, but they hurt you personally, because you know what she's up to!

Anna: Yes … She often does that when were alone … but this is not really the first time she insulted me in front of him … since we came here to Japan, she has become merciless!

Todoh: I mean … you just lost another pregnancy, shouldn't she be more supportive?

Anna: She was never really supportive … the first time around, she was disappointed, … for the second time, she was frustrated with me, and now, she says I'm faulty … although it's not something I can control!

Todoh: I am really sorry to hear that … and again … I'm sorry for your loss!

Anna: Thank you!

Todoh: Your strong … don't let her get under your skin … people like her are the worst … I'm sorry you have to deal with such women … you have no choice, do you?

Anna: Not really … I'm not willing to get divorced … not only for the kids … but, despite what he did, I still …. Love him … don't get me wrong, I am disappointed in him … angry with him … and I'm not sure how our relationship will be like going forward, but I don't want to separate, and more importantly … the boys … I want them to grow in a normal family, no matter who complicated it might be!

Todoh: That's understandable … I won't judge you … I just hope your life becomes easier and I wish you all the luck!

Anna: Thanks … I appreciate it … and again … I'm sorry about how the meeting went, I really hope she isn't too affected by it!

Todoh: I won't know until she regain her composure … she's a difficult women to understand for the most part!

Anna: So you've known each other for a long time, I can assume?

Todoh: Yes … We worked together, two years prior to her meeting that guy … so collectively, I've known her for over 20 years

Anna: I hope this is not an intrusion … you can avoid answering if you'd like … but do you like her?

Todoh confesses: I love her … she just doesn't see it … and since she was hurt a long time ago, she doesn't seem interested in entering a relationship … so I just support her the best I can as a friend … coworker maybe!

Anna: That's quite the dedication … I mean isn't it difficult?

Todoh: Holding my feeling and not letting her know?

Anna: Yeah

Todoh: I'm used to it … call me sadistic all you want, but I enjoy the chase … I love complicated women … and she's the women I want … but the more she overlooks my feeling, the more exciting it gets!

Anna: That's odd … most people would be hurt!

Todoh: It's complicated to explain … but that's me!

Anna: Your weird … but not in a bad way … a good man always respects people and doesn't force their opinions or feelings on them … so I respect you for that

Todoh smiles and says: Thank you

Anna: I think it's cool that you and her daughter get along … it's a good thing right ?

Todoh: Kyoko-chan is an amazing girl … extremely smart … just like her mother … and although I had a difficult time with the fact she's his kid … she's important to me, because she's Mogami's daughter … and honestly … she's a very respectful girl, so I respect her dearly! … she's also an amazing cook!

Anna: ah, I believe it was mentioned cooking was a hobby of hers on the agency site … I personally think that's amazing! … not many people her age learn how to cook!

Todoh: Kyoko-chan learned a lot from Fuwa-san and the restaurant she worked at …it's true, she enjoys and considers it a hobby, I would say she excels at it … Mogami told me that she goes above and beyond to prefect something … which I can say Mogami also does, especially when it comes to her job as a lawyer!

Anna: I guess that's something found in a lot of lawyers then, my father himself enjoys working on his skills and perfecting them … especially his job as a lawyer!

Surprised, Todoh laughs and says: Your father is a lawyer … how ironic!

Anna: I know, right?! … but it makes sense why my husband was terrified of him when they first met!

Todoh: Does he have a good relationship with your father?

Anna: For the most part, they agree to disagree on different matters, I would say I am closer to his father, then he is to mine … as for mothers … he does get along with my mother … but his mother … not so really !

Todoh: I bet she takes the role of the evil mother-in-law seriously!

Anna: Yeah … true … if there was an award for that, she would be nominated for sure!

Todoh: she won't win?

Anna: I wouldn't say she would … since I've heard worse from a friend who recently got divorced because of her mother in law … so that person would be a winner for sure

Todoh: Make sure those two don't meet … you don't want someone to learn other ways to hurt you! … Good luck to you for real!

After receiving four stitched, Saena thanked the doctor and left the room, she saw Todoh and Anna sitting together, so she walked up to them and said : you two sure seem to get along!

Calmly, Todoh stands up and asks: Mogami … are you alright now? … what did the doctor say?!

Saena: Four stitches .. I need to be back in two weeks to remove them … that's about it!

Anna: I'm so sorry for what happened!

Saena: It's not your fault … so you don't need to apologize to me!

Todoh looks at Saena without saying anything … he was sure that Saena was suffering … she was just putting up a brave face

Saena looked at him in return and asked: What ?! … oh that … the doctor said the swelling will go in 24 to 48 hours … nothing to worry about!

Todoh: I see … do you need to head to the pharmacy?

Saena: I can do that later!

Todoh: let's go then …. Anna-san … To thank you for your help, will you let me drive you to where you need to go?

Anna: The boys are probably waiting for my at the Arcades … I got them to email me the address, but I don't have my phone on me

Todoh gives her his phone and says: you can check your email with this … if you don't mind!

Anna: Thank you!

They all walk back to the car, and got in, Todoh in the driver seat, and the two ladies in the back

Saena stayed quite for most of the ride … she stared out of the window and tried to keep herself composed … sure she kept a brave face, but all those insults found a way to get to her when it was all over … above all, she got injured, and she couldn't figure out a way to keep it a secret from Kyoko.

On the way to the arcades, there was traffic, and they got stuck in the middle of it

Todoh kept glances back at Saena, who was quite … didn't interact much with either of them, and he felt like she was slowly slipping away … he knew that she had a history of blocking people when she's upset and unable to control the situation.

Saena noticed that Todoh-san was looking at her from time to time, so she said: If you have something to say, then say it!

Todoh: There is a better place and time for what I want to say!

Saena: ….

Todoh looks at his phone and hands it to Saena, saying: It's Katagiri-san … answer it for me please!

Answering, Saena says: Hello, This is Mogami …. He is driving right now … Yes, everything will be Ok … why? … I'm fine! …. Your honestly treating me like a fragile vase … I don't need a break! … I understand … charges? … No thanks, I won't play her game! … yes, Just let her go with a warning … what do you recommend I do? … Yes That's exactly what I think … understood … I will see you later then! …. ( she hangs up and returns the phone to Todoh)

Upset, Todoh asks: you're not pressing charges against her?!

Saena: She's trying to provoke me and force me to go that route … I won't let her!

Todoh: why do you think she's provoking you?

Saena: Katagiri-san said he heard her saying she is confident I would press charges, … she was asking the police to wait for my decision, to show them how Evil I really am!

Todoh: Well, is Katagiri-san on the same page?

Saena: Yes, he believes that going after her legally will only cause me more trouble … so he recommended against it!

Todoh: I would personally press charges if I were you … I'm confident she will cause trouble either way … so I would punish her for what she did … but I do understand why you wouldn't!

Annoyed, Saena sarcastically asked: because I'm too nice?

Todoh: Well, you are too nice sometimes … but that's not it … you would need to go to the police and give your statement … and that's the last thing you want to do right now!

Saena: I just want to get back to work!

Todoh: But … Katagiri-san told you to take a break, didn't he?! … you should just listen to him!

Saena: How am I going to distract myself, without work?

Todoh-san: Mogami … Do you think you can focus on work, after what happened?

Saena: Am I supposed to go home & do nothing … I don't even have my car, I can't just drive somewhere and disappear for the day!

Todoh-san: Why would you want to disappear?!

Saena: Like I can go home like this … look at me face … how am I going to explain this without telling her what happened?! … I won't able to keep my word about not sabotaging the meeting and effecting her decision!

Todoh-san: That women should have thought twice before assaulting you … you have no reason to hide it!

Saena: Think Again …. I can't tell her about this whole meeting until I get the green light!

Todoh-san: ok … we'll think of something … so just calm down!

Anna: I'm sorry, but can I ask?

Saena looked at Anna .. and nodded her head

Todoh-san: Go ahead!

Anna: The reason why you're not telling your daughter is because the job she is doing right now is dangerous, and needs her to be fully concentrated, right?

Saena: You can say that!

Todoh-san: Although I doubt Kyoko will mess up, because she's fully capable of perfecting her scenes, … we are sure some distractions might cause her harm!

Anna: Makes sense … that's why you are waiting for the right time to tell her

Looking out the window again, Saena says: There is really no right time to tell her … I don't even know how she will react this time … after how she reacted that way with that kid … I have no confidence I can control the situation!

Todoh-san: She's not impulsive … but her reaction can be unpredictable … since it's a relatively new topic!

Saena: Well … you didn't see the hell she unleashed on that kid … even though that kid wasn't too wrong about me … she still didn't handle hearing him slander me like that!

Todoh-san: Mogami … that kid doesn't know you … he's just a spoiled brat who doesn't respect anyone … Kyoko has every right to be angry at him!

Saena: He saw how I treated her … he's not wrong about many thing … I even question why she cares to defend me … when I was the one who …..

Todoh-san interrupted her saying: If that kid cared enough … he wouldn't have treated her that way … he knew how she felt … and still treated her like crap … there is a huge difference between people who want to change … and people who are spoiled and selfish!

Saena: Change? … I'm no longer confident I can treat her better … I gave her the cold shoulder when I first met him … how do you think I will treat her this time … after all this?

Todoh-san: I let her know that you had trouble with work last time … it's not so different this time around!

Saena: I disagree!

Todoh-san: we will talk about this later … for now … just think about it thoroughly … maybe call Kyoko-chan's boss and let him know what happened in the meeting, he should be able to give some good advice!

Saena: I don't feel like to talking to anyone right now! … I will call him later!

Todoh-san: Do as you wish! … but stay positive … because I assure you … I will protect you and Kyoko-chan for them … I promise!

Saena looked out the window and said: you did more than enough today … but, thank you!

Todoh-san wanted to say otherwise … but choose to postpone that, and just said: All I did was my job as a lawyer, a coworker, and mostly a close friend!

Saena looked at him and gave him a nod … then looked out of the window again … a few minutes later she closed her eyes to rest her mind from thinking too much … looking out the window did not help … all she saw were men holding their daughter … one man was walking with his little girl, another had his daughter hanging on his back as he ran through the park, they passed by while still in traffic.

Almost half an hour later, they managed to arrive at the Arcades where Hiroki ran out as soon he saw his mother step out of a car

Hiroki: Mom!

Anna: Hiroki … what are you doing out here?

Hiroki: I was waiting for you … dad just left, he said that we should wait for you and gave me your phone, which you left with him!

Anna: It was charging in the car … I didn't get a chance to take it before I left

Hiroki: But, why did you leave without dad and grandma? …. Did she something to you again?!

Anna: Hiroki … just let it go, ok? … it's a business between adults … ok?

Hiroki: I get it … I just don't like that she's treating you like that … it's not fair!

Anna: I will be fine … it's just that we disagree on a few things … and I needed some alone time to think!

Hiroki looked at the car she existed from and asked : Who are they?

Anna looked at Todoh and bowed to him, letting him know she is thankful once again

Todoh, left as soon as Anna stood back up … he waved as he drove away

Hiroki thought to himself ( why was mom with those two strangers?)

Anna: let's go in … your brothers are probably waiting!

Hiroki: You won't answer me?

Anna: Not now … maybe later … ok?

Hiroki: alright … let's go … Hayato and Hokuto are starving … they won't stop complaining!

Anna: Let's go eat something good then … before we head back to the hotel!

Hiroki: ok!

* * *

_**(In Todoh's car)**_

Todoh: She's a good person, isn't she!

Saena nodded in agreement, then said: and a good mother at that!

Todoh-san had a lot of things that he wanted to say … but he didn't know if it was the right time for it, so he nodded and drove off to his next destination

A little while later … they entered a familiar street

Saena: where are you heading? … my place is in the opposite direction!

Todoh-san: I won't risk bringing you home, while not knowing Kyoko-chan's schedule for the day!

Saena: she won't be home until later tonight!

Todoh-san: I won't gamble with the chances … just wait until we get there!

Saena sighed and looked out the window again … she was in no mood to argue

After around 10 minutes, Todoh-san parked the car in the garage and said: let's go!

Saena, who never been to Todoh's place was confused, so she asked: why are we here?

Todoh-san: Just come with me, will you?!

Worried, and nervous, Saena looked at him and followed him quietly

After he reached his apartment, Todoh-san open the door and let Saena in … they removed their shoes as a courtesy to their traditions … Todoh took Saena's hand and walked towards a closed door in his apartment

Saena became extremely nervous … she figured that Todoh had feelings for her in the past few day, and she was worried that he would do something to her, … as much as she trusted him not to do anything, the situation she was in right now, could only lead her to think in such way … so she wiggled her hand trying to pull her hand out of his grip and asked: why are we here?

Todoh-san held her wrist firmly and opened the door to a bedroom

Terrified, Saena raised her voice, asking: What are you thinking?

Todoh-san looked at here and realized that she had the wrong idea … so he calmly said: you can have this room for now … it's the guest bedroom! … I brought you here so you can relax and get some rest … it's the only place I can provide where you can let loose!

Still Worried, Saena asked: let loose? … why … can't we just go to work?!

Todoh-san: Katagiri-san ordered me to keep you out of work for today … you need to explore your emotions and figure out how to deal with them before you see Kyoko-chan again … trust me … this place is safe … you can lock the door if you'd like … I won't bother you!

Confused, Saena asked: why? … why are you doing this?!

Todoh-san: Because I care! … I care about you and about Kyoko-chan … you two matter to me, and if I can help, I will … this is my way to help manage damage control after that meeting!

Saena looked at him … then walked towards the bed and sat down and said: How are you going to manage this damage control?

Todoh-san entered the bedroom and said: you can let loose of all those feelings your trying to compress inside … let it all out … cry it out if you need to! … I will leave and close the door to give you all the privacy you need … and when you're ready, I will be waiting for you out there, ok?

Uneasy, Saena declared: I can't cry here!

Todoh-san confidently countered: I will be watching TV!

Saena understood the his signal … watching tv meant that he will have noise to cover anything… so that she can comfortably cry without worrying about him listening to her venting her feelings

He continued: I will look over some papers while I'm at it … don't worry about me … I will give you all the space you need!

Blushing, Saena felt a weird sensation in her chest … she was touched that he was very understanding to her situation and gave her the space she needs … not only that, but he was also considerate to her feelings and gave her a place where she can both vent her feelings and relax

Todoh-san: If you need anything, just let me know ( he left the room and closed the door behind himself … he walked away to the living room open the TV and increased the volume … then he sat down on the couch and clinched his fest … thinking ( I couldn't protect her from that monster … damn it!)

Saena rested on the bed and started remembering how that meeting went … she couldn't remember the last time she heard so many insults at once … she did witness a divorced women cursing her ex-husband for leaving her and her son behind … but she never faced someone who came straight at her with so many insult … she thought ( I assumed nothing can shake me … but that was too much … I don't know how to react at all … how should I deal with this?! )

Her tears got the best of her the moment she heard the TV turn on … she let loose and start crying to vent all her pain out … she cried to her heart's content … she hated being vilified for No reason … she accepted that she wasn't a good mother to Kyoko … but she was blamed and insulted for something she had no control over and that hurt her a lot

Todoh-san could hear Saena's crying over the Tv … but he didn't mind … He wanted her to vent all those feelings out and he pretended that he couldn't hear her and continued working on his papers

Over an hour later, the crying stopped completely

Todoh-san got up and walked around his apartment … he couldn't hear anything anymore, so he figured she might have fell asleep, so he smiled and walked away …. He went back the living room and called Katagiri and asked him about a few things including why the police requested meeting him and Saena

* * *

_**(In Takarada's office)**_

Takarada: Ruto …. Has Mogami-san called?

Ruto: No Sir … not yet!

Takarada: I wonder if their still in the meeting

Ruto: I wouldn't assume so … it's been hours since it's started … maybe something happened that prevented her from calling

Takarada: I mean … she never promised to call once the meeting ended … it's probably just me!

Ruto: what do you want to do?

Takarada: If she doesn't call by noon tomorrow … I will go and meet her

Ruto: understood!

* * *

_**(In Saena Apartment)**_

Kyoko unlocked the door and entered the apartment … she was exhausted after a long day of filming … she successfully completed all her scenes and even managed to film a few additional ones.

Kyoko noticed that her mother's shoes weren't there, so she assumed her mother wasn't back from work yet, and wondered loudly: is she working late today? … or maybe Todoh-san isn't done with his work, and she's waiting on him

She looked around because she felt something ominous, but couldn't put her finger on what it is … but she was soon distracted by a phone call

* * *

_**(In the Grand-Jewel Hotel)**_

Kioshi sat down in his mother's room after she called him to come

Nanami- obāchan: It's ready … you can come now!

Kioshi: what is it?

Nanami- obāchan: come and see!

Kioshi got up and walked towards his mother who was sitting while looking at two computer screens and asked: what is this setup?

Nanami- obāchan: how many times do I have to tell you to come and see for yourself?

Kioshi sighed and walked closer nervously … he was at odds with his mother after she assaulted Saena, he was worried she might get some criminal charges, but was relieved she left with just a warning … he looked at one of the screens and saw Kyoko answering a phone call

Nanami- obāchan: Now we can see if that women will sabotage your chances or not!

Worried, Kioshi asks: isn't this illegal? … Mom please … this is not ok!

Nanami- obāchan: Do you want to see your daughter or not?!

Kioshi: I do … but this isn't the right way to go about it …besides, she promised she wouldn't sabotage anything … and you asked for a recording … what's the point if you already planned this!

Nanami- obāchan: I wasn't sure they were going to put camera today or not … they needed both mother and daughter out to do as I asked … it seems injuring that women bought them enough time to put all the cameras I requested!

Kioshi: how many cameras did you ask for?

Nanami- obāchan: 2 in the living room, 2 in the kitchen and at least one in the bedroom, I need to make sure that slut isn't bringing men home and corrupting my granddaughter!

Kioshi: Mom! … first this isn't legal … your invading her privacy … second, stop calling her names, it doesn't benefit anyone … third …

Nanami- obāchan interrupted him saying: nothing will happen if she doesn't know about them

Kioshi: it's still not ok!

Nanami- obāchan: what not ok is that she isn't allowing you to meet her … she sure know how to get the girl to act in the way she desires …. And I can prove it using those cameras!

Kioshi: I don't want to be a part of this !

Nanami- obāchan: it's your lose … you won't be able to see your daughter then

Kioshi was conflicted … he really wanted to see Kyoko … but, in the same time he knew what his mother was doing is wrong … he took a few steps back and thought about the pros and cons of this idea

Nanami- obāchan unplugged the headphone, so her son can hear what is being said

Kioshi looked at the screen and watched his daughter talk on the phone with her friend

* * *

_**(In Saena Apartment)**_

Kyoko: Moko-san … ah … I can hear you now … what happened?

Kanae: I was probably in an area with a weak service … I'm on my way home

Kyoko: I see

Kanae: I heard you were asking for me yesterday!

Kyoko: I was just wondering if you came … I thought we could talk, you know ...

Kanae: yeah … let's switch to English … the more practice the better!

_( English)_

Kyoko: Sure thing!

Kanae: I have a question!

Kyoko: Sure … go ahead!

Kanae: you and Tsuraga-san … what changed?!

Kyoko: what do you mean?

Kanae: Don't play dump … you obviously changed the way you speak with him … you were really close at the Karaoke … and you two were even whispering!

Kyoko: Not much changed though … We talked and got to know each other a little better, so we are no longer as awkward as we were before!

Suspicious, Kanae asked: that's it?

Kyoko: Yes … I promise … if anything between us really changed, you'd by the first to know … or at least among the first people to know!

Kanae: fine … I trust you to tell me … were best friends after all!

Kyoko: yes … your my best friend in the whole wide world!

Kanae: clearly … even after you sang that song with Tsuraga-san!

Kyoko: Moko-san … it's just a song … I won't sing it again … so please … don't get upset with me!

Kanae: I'm just teasing … don't go all depressed on me … I can't handle seeing you like that!

Happy, Kyoko says: Moko … your such a good friend!

Kanae: I doubt it … anyway … how was work today … you told me you had an on-location filming today!

Kyoko: It went great … we finished early … so we shoot a few extra scenes, and still managed to come home early … but I'm surprised my mom isn't home yet … she's never this late!

Kanae: You trained for so long … I would expect you to do it perfectly from the start … so I'm not surprised there … but, what about your mom … are you worried?

Kyoko: Not too much … I mean … her car isn't working right now, so I'm sure she's with Todoh-san right now … I'm just worried he's stuck at work and she's stuck waiting around

Kanae: isn't your mother a workaholic as well?

Kyoko: she is … maybe she didn't pay much attention to the time, because I told her I would be out for long today … I wonder If I should call!

Kanae: I'm just happy you two are getting along!

Kyoko: We are … ah … Moko-san … can I speak to you about something!

Kanae: is it the same topic you wanted to talk to me about, yesterday?

Kyoko: Yes … you mentioned in the hospital that I should talk to you about things like that, and I'm trying to do that!

Kanae: Did something happen at school? … didn't you move to your original grade and no longer in class with that girl?

Kyoko: yes … However, a new girl joined my new class and made friends with 3 others … and for some reason they started bullying me … I don't remember if I ever offended them … but they really bothered me yesterday!

Kanae: And, … how did you deal with them?

Kyoko: I just ignored them for the most part … I don't have friends in class yet, so I have no one to by my ally!

Kanae: Ignore those idiots … I get it … when no one backs you up, you feel like the whole world is coming together against you!

Kyoko: That's how I felt … my mom proposed that she can talk to the school …

Kanae: Don't allow that … you don't want to be considered weak … nothing good happens when parents get involved … I get that she's trying to help … but high school is your war alone … you need to figure it out without her personally getting involved … do you understand?!

Kyoko: Yes … Yashiro-san told me the same thing!

Kanae: what about Tsuraga-san … what did he say?

Kyoko: I didn't tell him about it, yet … I was going to call him later about it!

Kanae was happy Kyoko told her before Ren … and smiled victoriously

Kyoko continued: I don't really want to tell him to be honest!

Surprised, Kanae asked: why?

Kyoko: I mean they bullied me because I acted with him in "Dark Moon" … and because I'm somehow close to him … I don't want him to think he's the blame for what happened!

Kanae: worthless idiots … what the hell is wrong with them … He doesn't belong to them, and he is free to be friends with whoever he wants … I hate people like that … it's unfortunate we have to deal with such people in this industry

Kyoko: Yeah …

Kanae: well then … why don't you just keep him in the dark about it … he doesn't need to know

Kyoko: I can't do that!

Kanae: Why not?

Kyoko: because he was there when Yashiro-san picked me up from school … he saw that I was upset about something … I can't just pretend that didn't happened!

Kanae: I see … tough luck!

Kyoko: You know … Kajima-san said a few things that bothered Tsuraga-san … and he called me and apologized that he didn't deal with him then and there … in fear of making a scene … just how am I supposed to tell him 4 girls ganged up on me and bullied me because of him and that jerk!

Kanae: That jerk … do you mean your ex-childhood friend?

Kyoko: Yes … They even plan to ask that girl about me and him … like … what is there to know … I just don't want to be linked to him anymore!

Kanae: I just want to go to your class and rip those girls apart!

Kyoko: Moko-san?! …. I'm grateful you want to stand by me … but violence is never the answer!

Kanae: I know … I'm just venting … ah … I got to go, someone is calling me and I need to take the call!

Kyoko: That's alright … let's talk later then!

Kanae: alright … stay strong … we'll talk soon!

Kyoko: alright … good night!

Kanae: Good night!

After Kyoko ended the call, she got up and got a change of clothes … and went in to take a shower … after finishing her shower, she returned to the living room but her mother was still not back

Kyoko looked at the time and it was already 10 pm … she became a little worried … but she's didn't want to take any unnecessary actions … not yet at least

* * *

_**(In Todoh's apartment)**_

A little before it turned 10 … Saena finally woke up … she still felt tired … both physically and mentally, but she felt a little better … she looked around and realized that she was still in the guest room … she checked her wrist watch to see the time and thought ( I should head home soon, Kyoko should get back soon enough!)

She opens the door and slowly exists the room, and called: Todoh-san? …. ( she reached the living room where she can hear the TV on the news channel … same channel as before … and walked closer)

She sees Todoh-san asleep on the couch with papers in hand … it looked like he dozed off while working … he looked tired … so she looked around for something to cover him

Just then, Todoh-san suddenly got up and shook his head saying: I can't sleep now … I need to finish this soon!

Saena looked at him and wondered what case is he working on currently … he seemed like he was captivated by his case

Todoh-san got up to get another cup of coffee, but stopped as he saw Saena standing around awkwardly and asked: how are you feeling now?

Saena: I feel a little better … Thank you for giving me the space I needed!

Todoh-san: Let's eat then!

Saena: it's really late … I should head home!

Todoh-san: Not before you get some food in your system … we can discuss a few things while we have our meal!

Saena: like?

Todoh-san: take a seat! … ( he grabbed the food that was stored in the oven to keep it warm) and said: I got some an hour ago … it might be cold … I can heat it if you'd like!

Saena takes the dish and said: No need … I don't have a specific preference for food temperature … thank you!

Todoh-san: No problem … let's eat then!

They start eating their food silently

Saena breaks the silence: so … what do you want to talk about?

Todoh-san: How are you going to deal with Kyoko?

Saena: Since the swelling didn't go … my best option is to avoid her as much as possible!

Todoh-san: How are you going to do that without hurting her?

Saena: I don't plan to ignore her … I just can't let her see this … If she sees me like this, she might want an explanation … and I can't give her one without discussing what happened … and that will only cause her to have a negative opinion of them

Todoh-san: Since you gave them your word, I can't expect you to throw that out and tell her everything … although that would be something I would do … I don't want to overstep my position here … so I will respect your decision!

Saena: I thought for a second … why should I keep my word, if she was the one that went overboard and injured me? … but … after all, I would rather keep my word, because if I don't then they can use that as leverage by calling me untrustworthy and use it against me!

Todoh-san: That women already doesn't trust you, but it sure won't help you if you didn't keep your word … for now … our objective is clear and Kyoko has the steering wheel … she will have the final decision, and they have 0 chances to use the law against us … what we need to focus on right now, is how and when should we deliver the information to Kyoko

Saena: I glad that we got our point across … and didn't let them sway us to do things their way

Todoh-san: I fear that that women still has some tricks under her sleeves, but all we can do is be careful!

Saena: This is going to be hell … I just know it!

Todoh-san sighed and said: you can depend on me … I will always be on your side!

Saena: Thank you … I'm really grateful to you!

They finished their meal and cleaned up after themselves … by that time, it was almost 11 pm

Todoh-san: let's go?

Saena: can I ask you a favor?

Todoh-san: anything!

Saena: Can you pick me up early tomorrow … if I use work as an excuse … she won't be hurt by my avoidance … right?!

Todoh-san: Taking it step by step, … that's not a bad Idea! … I will come as early as I can!

Saena checked her phone for the first time … she wanted to send a massage to Kyoko, but noticed that Kyoko has called her twice in the past hour … and left a few text messages

Todoh-san: I put your phone on silent, so it won't disturb you … I apologize if I overstepped!

Saena: Don't worry about it … it looks like she came home early … I guess I should just return and see how it goes!

Todoh-san: alright … let's go!

An 11 minute drive was the distance between Saena's place and Todoh's place by car … they arrived at around 11: 12 pm

Saena became nervous as she came closer to her apartment … she wanted to hid the injury … and it took her a few minutes in the car checking how she looked in the mirror … she even changed her hair style to hide the swelling as best as she could

She entered her apartment and let Todoh in as well ..he promised that he will try to distract Kyoko so Saena can successfully avoid hurting her daughter … she trusted Todoh to be the best middle man between them

Todoh walked in and said: it looks like she was waiting for you … she's asleep on the couch

Saena: I told her not to sleep there … she fell off the other day!

Todoh-san smiled and said: you should wake her and walk her to bed then … she will be sleepy, she won't notice anything!

Saena tried to wake Kyoko up by calling her name and slightly shaking her shoulder, but Kyoko was so exhausted she didn't respond or even make any movements!

Todoh-san: it can't be helped … she must have been tried after a long day at work … do you mind if I carry her to bed? … since you seem against her sleeping on the couch for the night!

Saena: I don't want her to fall and get hurt … but I'm not sure she would be comfortable with that!

Todoh-san: I will apologize later … ( he scoops Kyoko slowly and held her carefully) … then he asks: can you lead the way?

Saena nodded and walked towards the bedroom, she opened the door, and walked to Kyoko's side of the bed and removed the blanket … allowing Todoh to lay her on the pillow and covered her … she looked at Kyoko as she snuggled the pillows as she changed her sleeping position

Todoh-san left the bedroom and got ready to leave

Saena walked out behand him and bowed saying: thank you for today!

Todoh-san: you don't have to be so polite with me … you know?

Saena: I know … it's just …

Todoh: don't worry about it … I understand!

Saena smiled awkwardly and nodded her head

Todoh: I'm glad she's asleep, you don't have to worry about exposing your injury for now

Saena: yeah … I'm hopeful the swelling will at least decrease overnight, if not, I will make sure I leave before she wakes up tomorrow morning

Joking, Todoh says: Maybe I should sleep here tonight!

Shocked, Saena said: what?!

Todoh: just like that time, when I waited all night for your response … a car isn't comfortable, but I can sleep anywhere, really!

Saena: your joking, right?

Todoh: I want to make sure I will be there when you leave tomorrow morning … if I have to sleep in my car in order to ensure that, I would!

Saena felt very awkward, she didn't know how to deal with him so she looked at him with a troubled expression

Todoh: I will support you two in any way possible! … and if you want to hide that injury, I will do anything to help you do so!

Saena frowned knowing that he isn't joking, he might actually sleep in his car, so she said: You should really head home! … I don't think it's safe sleeping in a car … I apologize for that time, so please, don't trouble me like that!

Todoh: Don't worry, I won't trouble you … I should get going … but, if you need anything, … I'm just one phone call away! … you can depend on me!

Saena looked away and tried to compose herself, her heart was racing, … so she quickly blurted out: I hate you!

Surprised, Todoh looked at her without saying anything, he though ( perhaps I went overboard?)

Saena half-heartedly repeated: I hate you ….

Todoh looked down unsure how to react to that

Saena continued: you always say the things I need to hear … especially today … it pisses me off honestly!

Todoh: Oh … that's great to hear … I'll make sure I keep doing that!

Saena: do you want me to hate you even more?!

Todoh: Sure … go ahead if you can!

Saena: what is this, a challenge, … you know I never back down from a challenge!

Todoh smiled slyly and said: No, I'm just sure you don't really hate me … maybe it's just the opposite

Saena stares at him confused and flustered, she couldn't find the right words to deny anything

Feeling happy she didn't deny him, Todoh decided to stop and said: I will get going then … I should head home now so I can come and pick you up early tomorrow morning!

Saena nodes to him and sees him out … she bids him goodbye and locks the door … and head back to the bedroom, to change and get ready for bad … if she wanted to leave early, she needed to wake up before Kyoko … and she was determined that she will keep her word but in the same time protect and avoid hurting Kyoko

* * *

_**(In the Grand-Jewel Hotel)**_

Kioshi couldn't resisting watching his daughter, although he was against the idea, he thought that it was his best chance to learn a few things about her … to aid him when and if he meet's her in the near future!

Nanami- obāchan: where did that women go … is she just going to let my granddaughter sleep on the couch like that … what a heartless monster!

Kioshi: mom please … just stop calling her names … you assaulted her … maybe she's still in the hospital!

Nanami- obāchan: her boss called her and he informed the police she's out … if she's back there again, she's probably faking it!

Kioshi: Mom please!

Nanami- obāchan: oh … she's back …. Finally!

Kioshi saw Todoh enter the apartment with Saena and he felt very uncomfortable … he thought (Why is he with her all the time … if they aren't together … then he should keep his distance!)

Nanami- obāchan: She is really trying to replace you with this jerk!

Kioshi got really upset when he saw Todoh carrying Kyoko from the couch to the bed … he really didn't like that Todoh was this close to his Ex and his daughter!

Nanami- obāchan: Wait … the girl sleeps with her mother in the same bed … isn't she old enough to have her own room … what a cheap bitch … can't she afford a bigger apartment?

Kioshi: Mom … We know nothing about them and their life style … besides, Kyoko just moved in with her mother a short while ago … I told you she lived with some old couple working in a restaurant … perhaps her mother lived alone here, which makes sense why the place is enough for one person!

Nanami- obāchan: We are going to that restaurant tomorrow and talking to the owners, we need to get the information we need to destroy this lousy mother!

Kioshi: We won't get much, the Okami of that place said she didn't know much about Kyoko, and her husband barely talks!

Nanami- obāchan: I have a way to make people talk … trust me!

Kioshi: I can't trust you with that, after what you did today!

Nanami- obāchan: you won't understand until you see the results, … just follow my lead like you always did … like a good son … understood?

Kioshi: I have a bad feeling about this … please Mom … let's just be patient!

Nanami- obāchan: No … time is against us you idiot! … the more time they have … the less chance we get!

Kioshi stayed silent … he wasn't sure how to react, so he just said: I'm going to bed ! … Good Night!

Nanami- obāchan: Alright … see you bright and early tomorrow … We have a lot of things to do!

Kioshi nodded silently and left

Nanami- obāchan: why is he so conflicted, he just has to trust me to bring him and his daughter together … his wife is only in the way! … and so is this jerk! ( looking at Todoh as he left)

She pressed record so she can't see what she could miss until the next morning … then got up and went to bed

* * *

_**(The next morning- In Saena's apartment)**_

Saena woke up early … she quickly got up, freshened up, went to the kitchen to cook something quick for breakfast … she covered Kyoko's breakfast and put a note one the table … and walked towards the door rushing to leave

Kyoko however, got up and went out of the bedroom calling for her

Saena stood in front of the door without facing Kyoko

Kyoko: Mom … are you leaving already?

Saena: Yes ... I have some work I need to finish!

Kyoko: What about Breakfast?

Saena: yours is ready on the table … you should washup and eat it before you head to work!

Kyoko: Ok …

Saena: By the way, Todoh-san carried you to Bed yesterday … since you slept on the couch and wouldn't get up … he asked me to apologize to you, since he wasn't sure you'd be comfortable with that

Kyoko: I don't mind … please thank him for me!

Saena: Also … He said Yesterday's lunch was Delicious … he wanted to thank you for that

Kyoko: I'm glad he liked it! … um … Mom!

Saena: yes?

Hesitating a little, Kyoko said : it's nothing … have a good day at work!

Saena: you too … (she puts on her shoes and leaves without giving Kyoko a chance to see her injury

Kyoko questioned: I wonder why she's in a hurry? … It's only 6 am … I hope everything is alright!

Kyoko went to freshen up, ate her breakfast and got ready to go to work … she had a script reading for the new movie she's appearing in with Momose-san.

Kioshi and his mother woke up early and headed to Saena's apartment, hoping to see Kyoko … they waited outside the apartment entrance and watched.

Nanami had a tablet with her that had the same application that allowed her to watch Kyoko from inside the apartment … she noticed that Saena left without giving Kyoko a chance to see the injury … and through ( That Hypocrite … I'm sure she's waiting for the right time to show her injury … so she can ruin my sons chance … I will record everything prove it for sure)

However, Kioshi was relieved that Saena kept her word despite his mother's actions … he knew that Saena was a good person and an honest person at that … so he was grateful she didn't say anything to Kyoko, … at least not yet

Nanami- obāchan: She's left the apartment … that means she's coming out soon … get down and try to bump into her by accident!

Kioshi: No way!

Nanami- obāchan: She can meet you as a stranger first and she's get to know you're a good person, … so when she learns you're her father, she will be happy about it!

Kioshi: Mom … that's insane … I won't deceive her by acting like a stranger, just to turn out to be her father … She might suspect I'm following her and forcing her to meet me … I won't risk it!

Nanami- obāchan: what a coward … I would totally do that if I was you!

Kioshi saw a car come and block the main entrance view … shortly after, Kyoko emerged out of the building and entered the car … and they were on their way

Nanami- obāchan: Follow them … Hurry!

Kioshi sighed and proceeded to trail their car … but suddenly their car took a turn and he couldn't follow them anymore because he was too late to turn after them

Nanami- obāchan: You lost them! …. Come on … Focus Kioshi! … Try to find a way to follow them again!

Kioshi: I'm not very familiar with roads here … so, I'd rather not … we probably won't catch up even if we made a U-turn!

Nanami- obāchan: Fine … go to that restaurant she use to work at … I need to talk to the owners!

Kioshi gave in, saying: As long as you don't shower them with insult … I'll be on your side … because I also want to know more about her!

They reached the Darumaya, but it was still closed, so they drove away, after deciding to come back at lunch time

* * *

_**(At Viride General Law Office)**_

At 10 am, Katagiri arrives at the office after he finished his court case early … he went straight to Todoh and Saena and said: Todoh … Mogami … I want to see you in my office, now!

-In Katagiri-san's office-

Katagiri asked Todoh to tell him everything that happened in the office, because he knew Saena was still troubled about the whole thing, and he didn't want to force her to retell the event. After he heard Todoh's side …. He asked: How are you feeling, Mogami?

Saena: Better … but not 100% … I'm sure work will help get my mind off of it

Katagiri: If you need to talk to me about anything, you know where to find me, understood?

Saena: Yes … but I'm fine … Todoh-san gave me the space I needed yesterday … Thanks to him, I was able to vent out the negative feelings … I just need time to overcome it … but thank you!

Katagiri: Your face is a bit swollen … is that normal?

Saena: Yes … they said it would go away in about 24-48 hours … besides, The swelling has decreased dramatically compared to yesterday

Katagiri: How did Kyoko react to seeing you like that?

Saena: I managed to avoid her … she is unaware of the injury!

Todoh: She was asleep when I dropped her off yesterday … and she managed to wake up early and leave before Kyoko got a proper look!

Katagiri: How long are you going to hide it and avoid her?

Saena: since the swelling decreased, I can hide the injury by changing my hairstyle, so I don't need to avoid her anymore … however, I'm not sure how I can tell her about it without breaking my promise to not sabotage how Kyoko views him!

Katagiri: Mogami, the one who injured you was his mother, telling her won't sabotage much

Saena: I would rather be safe … I am already untrustworthy … I'm sure she will take anything I say as an attack on them … The less Kyoko knows the better

Todoh: You're not untrustworthy, that women won't listen to anything because of her Ego

Katagiri: Todoh is right … she already painted a negative picture of who she thinks you are, so even if you hide it and keep your promise to them, … she will still find a negative spin on your actions

Remembering the past, Saena confessed: she will find plenty of negative things to add … I've heard from Yayoi-san via text that someone came yesterday asking about me and Kyoko!

Todoh: She hired a private investigator?

Katagiri made a mental note to talk to his sister and said: I will handle the situation in Kyoto … you just find a time to tell her soon, so you can get this over with, alright?

Saena: I will try to talk to her this weekend, but after I make sure she's done with her dangerous stunts!

Todoh: Right, Nakano-san said she would be free in the weekend, so that would work, as long as it's safe for Kyoko-chan!

Katagiri: alright then … I will make a few calls and make sure people don't talk back home!

Saena: you're not going to threaten anyone, are you?

Katagiri: Mogami … don't worry about it … just let me work my magic!

Saena was skeptical about it, but she just nodded and stood up and said: we won't be able to control everyone though … not that's what I want either … I could care less if they investigate me … I don't have much to hide!

Todoh: Mogami, are you ok if they figure how you treated her in the past?

Saena: I can't deny it … I won't either … it's the truth, and it's true that I regret my actions back then, but … I never pretended to be a good mother to begin with … so let them know … in the end, it's Kyoko's choice, not mine!

Todoh: What if they use this information against you?

Confident, Saena answers: they will …. as long as she agrees to meet them … I'm not saying she won't change her mind and meet them, but she know's that much … nothing they can say will be news to her!

Todoh: That's true … but … are you really ok if she actually agrees to meet them?

Saena: Yes … she has every right to want to meet them and listen to their side of the story, meet her step mother, who is surely a better mother then I will ever be … and perhaps she won't be completely lonely with having three half-brothers.

Todoh: You shouldn't compare yourself to his wife … your two different people, with different lives, circumstances, and personalities … and there is a huge difference between you two, she wanted children with her husband … your situation was completely different, so it's understandable!

Katagiri: He's right … but you're not wrong either … she might be a good mother, but she's not Kyoko's mother … you are! … and Kyoko isn't lonely … she has you, friends and coworkers … a bigger family doesn't mean a member of that family will never be lonely … you will be surprised to know that the bigger the family, the more chances members of that family will feel left out and lonely at times!

Todoh: besides, sure it will be Kyoko's decision, but do you really want her to live with a man like him, and don't get me started on his mother … she's a piece of work, and if she dislikes you so much, what makes you think she'll treat Kyoko-chan any better?

Saena looks at Todoh with a surprised look, as such thought never crossed her mind, so she questions him saying: What makes you think she will treat her as bad as she treated me?! … if she wants Kyoko to take her side, she will treat her much better to ensure the results she desires!

Katagiri: Todoh is right Mogami … lets says, Kyoko chooses them, and leaves … she will still be considered your child, and if she going to put an act just to take her, she can drop her act once she got what she wanted … you dealt with such cases before, where a step mother treats their partner's child badly, … and the families in general won't accept them!

Todoh: Sure they wanted a girl … but, realistically not everyone is ok with a child born out of wedlock, … I have researched their family, and his father, the CEO of their company is known to be of strong family values, he made some comments in the past, which make it look like he won't accept Kyoko easily … let's not forget, Anna-san has parents' and they might not be ok with the whole idea either!

Katagiri: Other than that, the kids … his boys … are they going to be ok with her being their half-sister, … Some kids don't take it easily … some kids might feel betrayed by it, and they might not easily accept her, especially after knowing that their mother didn't have her.

Saena: Those are all reasonable assumptions, but … If she had 3 miscarriages, and was perhaps hoping for a girl, … besides, she's a huge fan of Kyoko, as an actress, … I wouldn't assume she would treat her badly … aside that, she seemed like a good person, I wouldn't think she will become bad because of her husband having a child before they got married … adding to that, I don't think her kids want her to suffer, so it would be safe to assume they wouldn't mind having a sister, even if they don't have the same mother

Todoh: Then, let's take Kyoko's perspective into account, she already has a negative outlook towards him … for betraying you, hurting you and causing you to react in that way towards her in the past, … don't you think she will be more upset knowing he got married and had kids of his own?

Saena: ….

Todoh continued: moreover, do you really think she will easily get along with them, and feel like she's a part of their family … they already established a family, Kyoko as a newcomer will find difficulties finding her place in that family for sure … and any rejection will cause so much pain for her !

Katagiri: We aren't saying this to make you go against them meeting her, but we want you to think of all the scenarios that Kyoko could face … you might think they are a good family … a father, mother and 3 boys … but that doesn't mean Kyoko will belong to them right away, if anything, it might take months or years for her to adjust, especially if they want to take her to America with them, … her whole life will just be flipped upside down!

Todoh: adding to that, all the legal processes they need to go through to bring her with them, that's another story on its own! … I don't care for the monetary aspect, but I'm sure it will be a huge mental toll on Kyoko-chan!

Katagiri: Mogami … she's here in Tokyo for a reason, right? … she didn't return to Kyoko because she found her calling … you told me that she wants to be an actress that can represent Japan, she can't do that else, can she?

Saena: That true … but … this just got me more worried about how I Should approach the topic!

Todoh: you don't have to worry about it too much, whatever happens I will be there to support you, and help you though it!

Katagiri: Mogami … my advice for you would be to stop thinking about it for now, until you tell her … try your best to tell her as soon as possible and with that, so you can figure the whole situation out … don't compare yourself to anyone, not his wife, or anyone else for that matter, let's focus of getting Kyoko the justice she deserves!

Saena: come to think of it, the police came yesterday, did you manage to learn any new information about the investigation?

Todoh: I called him yesterday, and I learned that the higher ups decided to change the detective in charge … the investigation itself is still where it was a week ago!

Saena: Why would he inform us of such change, does that matter?

Todoh: Yes actually, it should matter, because this might be a huge disadvantage to Kyoko's case

Katagiri: That detective in question is suspected of taking bribes and putting innocent people in jail … some of his past cases are being re-investigated as the suspects are asking for a retrial, claiming innocence

Upset, Saena asks: why would this detective take her case then?

Todoh: It's a decision from the higher up, which means there can be someone corrupted making those changes!

Katagiri: We were asked to let the Detective lead the case, in hopes they can catch him red-handed while investigating the case

Saena: Is he asking Kyoko to be his scapegoat ?! …. I won't allow that!

Todoh: Unfortunately, we can't make a change … if we request for a change, we have to have a reasonable change, and his cases being re-investigated isn't an enough reason … I looked it up, and we are pretty much stuck with him

Katagiri: So we have to proceed with caution going forward, and let her boss know about this issue, as the media tend to get involved, … we want to avoid getting any negative media coverage towards Kyoko!

Saena: So, what if he puts another innocent person in jail, the real culprit might go after her again! … that's not safe … and I won't accept it!

Katagiri: If perhaps maybe the detective was bribed to take this case, then the person who bribed might know or actually be the culprit, so we might hit two bird with one, … by not only bring the real culprit down, but that detective will go down with them as well!

Todoh: Adding to that, if the culprit did pay someone to mislead the investigation, means they won't be trying to harm her again, … as its hard enough to bribe someone secretly, once … there is no way they will take the risk to harming her again and getting away with it!

Troubled, Saena argues: However, an innocent person going to jail instead of the real criminal isn't really justice … that kind of income is unacceptable!

Todoh: I understand that … We will work together with the police office to ensure that either that detective does his job properly or that he is caught before he can do an real damage, we will not allow innocent people to go jail, so don't worry about it!

Katagiri: I have included Wataru-san to the case as well, he worked with that detective before, and knows how to deal with him properly!

Saena: So this won't harm Kyoko, right?

Todoh: There is no telling, but we should talk to her, after talking to her boss, so she can be extra careful if needed!

Unsure, Saena stresses: Can we do anything else to ensure her safety … she's already being bullied in school, and soon I will tell her about that man and his family, … adding this whole detective mess to the mix is too much

Katagiri: She's being bullied at school?

Saena: Yes … that's not the first time … apparently, she was bullied since elementary, but told no one, fearing she will just trouble everyone with her issues!

Katagiri: She really does take after you, Mogami!

Saena: I'm sure that's not a good thing!

Katagiri: In any case, your concern is reasonable … let's see what her boss says about this, and we will go from there, is that ok with you?

Saena: Yes … I will try to contact him after work

Todoh looks at his phone and says: you don't have to … he would like to meet you now!

Saena: he's here?

Todoh: The receptionist let me know that he is asking to meet you, … it's possible that he got worried since you didn't contact him about the meeting yesterday!

Katagiri: Todoh should join you … since he's your lawyer

Saena didn't argue and just got up and said: alright … we will go and talk to him

Katagiri: ok … let me know of any updates later

Saena: understood

Todoh and Saena bow down, and leave Katagiri-san's office to meet with Kyoko's boss, Takarada Lori.

* * *

_**(**__**Lunch time - At Darumaya)**_

Kioshi and his mother returned to Darumaya restaurant at lunch time …. They entered and were greeted by Okami-san … they were seated in front of Taisho who nodded his head, and continued preparing some bento boxes

Okami-san: you came again, last time, you came with your wife!

Kioshi: Ah yes, my wife is out with our kids, they wanted to explore a different area of Tokyo, so I came here with my mother this time!

Nanami- obāchan: Nice to meet you, I heard the food here is delicious, so I'm excited to taste it

Taisho looked at Nanami and nodded, but didn't say anything

Okami-san: I see … (she hands them the menu and gives them time to choose)

Yashiro enters the restaurant and says: Okami-san … I'm here to pick up the order!

Okami-san: Yashiro-san …. Thank you for coming, you're on time, my husband is almost done … just adding the last few touches!

Yashiro: Great … I'm glad I didn't get stuck in traffic!

Okami-san: We are grateful for making an order, is this a new series Kyoko-chan is participating in?

Yashiro: Yes … Its not announced yet, so I can't give any details, but she's excited for it!

Okami-san: I am so very happy for her … I'm glad she's doing ok!

Yashiro: Yes … we all are!

Okami-san: I wonder if the culprit will be caught soon, I haven't seen anything in the news!

Yashiro: It's tough to say, but her mother and the police are working on it … I'm sure they will find them soon, … they will be punished them for their horrible actions!

Kioshi thought to himself ( so the police officer that came yesterday was related to Kyoko's case, and my mother she hindered their meeting? )

Okami-san: By the way … let Kyoko-chan know that I put some of her favorites

Yashiro: I will!

Taisho hands Yashiro a couple of boxes and says: I will help you with the rest!

Yashiro: Thank you …. ( He, along with Taisho walk to his car and loaded the Bento boxes)

Okami-san Smiles and waved as Yashiro drove away, …. She went back in with her husband and said: I'm glad she asked us personally for bento boxes, it warms my heart … she didn't forget us

Taisho smiles and nods to his wife, as he returned to his work satiation

Okami-san: ready to order?

Kioshi: Yes … I will have one meal of tradition dish

Nanami- obāchan: and I will have the Grilled fish with some soup and rice

Taisho nods and start working on their order, the restaurant just opened for lunch, so they were the first customers of the day

Kioshi: I'm surprised you remember me!

Okami-san: ah well, you came with your wife who is a foreigner … It's something new and strange, … not a bad thing … but it surprised me … also, you came rather recently

Kioshi: I guess your right … ( he laughs nervously)

Nanami- obāchan: I was personally against him marrying anyone other than Japanese, but what can I do, it's his life and his choice!

Taisho felt a weird feeling from Nanami, she was looking at them as if she was expecting them to give her what she wants, and he didn't know why

Okami-san: I thought she gained your approval?

Nanami- obāchan: eventually, she did … but she lost it recently … she's not a good daughter in law, and she stands against me every chance she could!

Kioshi: Mom, that's no true … you just don't see things in a similar fashion … and you really went overboard yesterday! … come on, let it slide!

Nanami- obāchan: only a fool would … I hate when I tell her to listen, and all she did was go against me … do you know how embarrassing it was for me?!

Taisho: she's not the one who kept showering others with insults … she just stood with what she believed was right … just let her be, ok? … I can't have you two go against each other, we are family

Okami-san felt a little awkward, so she just walked away and tried to make sure everything is clean, before more clients come

Kioshi: Can we drop the topic … that's not why we're here, is it?

Nanami- obāchan: sure … the last thing I want to talk about is your defective wife … I'm here for something better, something she can never give me!

Kioshi: She's not defective … she's suffering … a miscarriage isn't an easy thing to deal with, I'm hurt by it too, we both lost our child, not her only … ok?!

Nanami- obāchan: if she can only give you boys and miscarry the girls, she's not worthy of being your wife!

Okami-san: I would hate to interrupt, but … she gave you grandsons, you should be grateful, I myself can't have kids, so hearing you call a women who can have children, even if it's only one gender defective bothers me … if you call her defective, what am I?

Nanami- obāchan was baffled so she asks: you can't have kids? … what about your husband?

Taisho: I choose her as my wife, if she can't give me kids, then I don't want any!

Kioshi: I'm sorry to hear about your troubles

Nanami- obāchan decided to be nice, as she feared being rude may take her chances of knowing anything, so she says: I'm sorry to hear that

Okami-san: Don't worry about it … but thank you … I just hope you look at your daughter-in-law in a new light, and have a better relationship with her

Nanami- obāchan smiled and lies saying: I will try!

Taisho nods his head to them and gets back to work

Nanami- obāchan: I would like to ask you something

Okami-san kindly says: go ahead!

Nanami- obāchan: you had an employee called Mogami Kyoko, is that correct?

Taisho looks at them without answering, and thinks to himself ( this man, it's the second time he comes here and brings her up … what's his deal?!)

Okami-san: Yes, that's correct, but …. Why are you asking?

Nanami- obāchan: I would like to learn more about her!

Taisho: I'm afraid we can't help you, she was just an employee, so we don't know much, besides, we don't have a right to speak about her with strangers

Nanami- obāchan: but, we aren't strangers, we're her family!

Surprised, Okami-san: Family? … But Kyoko-chan told us, it's only her and her mother … who may you be?

Nanami- obāchan: Her mother lied to her … I'm her grandmother, and this man here, is her father!

Taisho stopped cutting the vegetables and looked at Kioshi in disbelief, he didn't see the connection between him and the girl he always considered as his own child … he was doubtful, so he sighed and got back to work without commenting

Okami-san: Her father ?! … so …. You lost contact with Mogami-san, and that's why you couldn't be in her life?

Kioshi: lost contact?

Irritated, Nanami- obāchan asks: Is that what her mother said?

Okami-san: Mogami-san told us that she lost contact with Kyoko-chan's father, which why he isn't around!

Stunned, Kioshi asks: that's all she said?

Nanami- obāchan: they won't tell you if she insulted you or not, so don't bother asking!

Okami-san: She never insulted you or anyone for that matter, … she was nothing but respectful!

Nanami- obāchan: That's surprising … she was nothing but rude to us … even though it's her fault in the end!

Kioshi: Mom, it's not her fault … it's mine … and she's wasn't being rude, please just stop … I know you dislike her, but insulting her won't solve anything!

Nanami- obāchan : She was ill-mannered … she didn't even want you to know you're the father, … and besides, she wouldn't allow you to meet her … what kind of mother is she? … she's a monster … banning my son from meeting his one and only daughter!

Okami-san felt awkward and didn't know how to react … so she looked at her husband wanting him to do or say something

Taisho: look, you can dislike her all you want, but please refrain from talking negatively about her … she was nothing but respectful to us and she never insulted in our presence … please keep us out of your issue!

Nanami- obāchan: let me ask you something, if you had a child somewhere, and the mother never told you about the child, and won't let you meet them, how would you feel?

Not wanting to add oil to fire, Taisho just answered in his own way: My wife is the only women in my life, so I can't relate with you on that issue!

Nanami- obāchan felt like he wasn't going to side with them, so she decided to go another route and asked: can you possibly help us meet her, since I heard from my son that she use to live her, you're probably close to her and possibly have a way to communicate with her, can you ask her to meet us here soon?

Taisho: I'm afraid that's not possible … if her mother won't let her meet him, there might be a reason we are unaware off, and we wouldn't like to go behind her back, after all the kindness she showed us!

Kioshi: to be fair, she never banned me to meet her … she just said that she will leave the choice to her daughter … she has yet to tell her that I'm here!

Nanami- obāchan: you can't believe that women … she probably corrupted her and told her crap about you, … she knows the answer already, she's just playing with us!

Kioshi confessed: Mom, she gave me her word that she never once insulted me, and they are a proof to that, … have some faith in her … I'm the one who deceived her, yet she doesn't talk bad about me, that's something, ok?

Taisho didn't stop working after hearing Kioshi's confession, but thought ( he deceived her? … which means he did something harmful in some way … I can't trust this man around her [ Kyoko])

Nanami- obāchan: Then explain why her lawyer was a jerk and did whatever he can to stop us from asking anything … he ruined everything!

Kioshi: I can't defend that man … I dislike like as much as you do, … I don't want him near my daughter, …. And even her mother!

Okami-san: her lawyer? … so she hired a lawyer, despite being one herself?

Kioshi: Our lawyer told us that she can hire a lawyer, since we have a case against her, and in most cases, even a lawyer would hire another lawyer to represent them!

Nanami- obāchan: I'm sure that our stupid lawyer recommended that … she seemed to be more on their side then ours, although we are the ones who hired her!

Kioshi: She was doing her job, besides … you showered the mother with insults, it's not impossible for our lawyer to stand with another lawyer against unjust insults … our lawyer did mention that she idolized Mogami-san

Nanami- obāchan: she idolized a slut … she might as well be one as well!

Okami-san was taken back be hearing such insults, she never saw one Japanese person insult another in such way, especially, over a child … she felt powerless and unsure of how to react!

Sternly, Taisho said: If you're going to keep insulting Mogami-san, then please take this conversation elsewhere!

Kioshi: Sorry … please don't mind her!

Taisho: let me ask you this … if your lawyer stood by another lawyer's side when she was insulted, … what did you do?

Kioshi: Not much … I have no control over how my mother reacts!

Taisho: That's such a weak excuse … it only shows that you agree with everything your mother says … if you hear something wrong, then you should let her know … where is your guts?!

Kioshi felt ashamed, his wife said the same thing to him, and they were both right … he couldn't figure out how to stand up to himself and his believes against his mother

Nanami- obāchan: What's wrong with that?!

Taisho: You can love your son all you want, but you should punish him when he does wrong … you call her names, when your own son is the man who deceived her?

Kioshi realized that he slipped up, he never wanted to let them know about that, he feared if he did out himself, he won't gain the trust of a man, who his daughter use to live with!

Nanami- obāchan: It's not his fault she fell for it …plus, she's the one who kept the baby a secret, my son missed 17 years of her life because of that bitch!

Okami-san: Please refrain from insulting Mogami-san, we are uncomfortable with your treatment of her, she was nothing but polite and honest with us … your treating her unfairly!

Upset, Taisho said: if you utter one more insult, I will not serve you anymore! … this conversation is over!

Kioshi: No please … I just want to know about my child … any information is helpful!

Taisho: If you have questions, ask her mother … she knows her better!

Nanami- obāchan: she won't tell anything!

Okami-san: We can't help you … I'm sorry … ( she sees more people come in, so she breath's a sigh of relief and goes to serve them)

Taisho gave Kioshi a stern look giving him no chance to argue and continues his work

Kioshi and his mother eat their food in an awkward silence, and leave without anything useful

Nanami- obāchan knew that she messed up, so she thought about finding someone else, more willing to talk … possibly in Kyoko's agency like her manager who they saw earlier … but that would be super difficult

She decided that she should find someone close to Kyoko, like her friend who she talked to on the phone … but since she didn't know who Moko, and her research didn't give any useful result

She planned to find Kyoko's school and figure out more from there … she aid to talk to anyone, even if it meant giving money to her bullies just to learn more

* * *

_**Author notes: **_

**Chapter 14 Ends here! **

I'm So Sorry it took sooooooo long to update, I am taking finance(very difficult for someone who hates math), and it's really difficult to balance school and a hobby like writing … so forgive me please. I will try my best to update you sooner next time.

Thank you all for reading this chapter and thank you for your support

Reviews are much appreciated

Until next time! Jane!


	15. Chapter 15

Hello Everyone,

I don't own Skip Beat, Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei does, So I give her all credit for the original Story, While I own this fan-fiction – My first about Skip Beat

* * *

**Chapter 15: Changing the Industry? **

_**(At a filming Studio)**_

Kyoko: Thank you Yashiro-san … I will contact Okami-san and thank her personally later!

Yashiro: No worries, I will take that …. (he helps the staff with collecting the bento boxes, wash them and recycle them)

Momose: That was such a great meal … the restaurant you recommended is amazing, I should take my mother there one day, I'm sure she'll enjoy it!

Kazumi Araide (Male lead, Actor and Musician) asks: How did you come to learn about this place?

Kyoko cheerfully answers: I worked there!

Momose: Really, I didn't know that!

Kazumi Araide: How come, aren't you an actress?

Kyoko: Yes, but I worked there before I joined showbiz … Taisho actually encouraged me not to give up on my goal in joining, after I failed the auditions

Momose: Oh … interesting … you are surely a unique character, … and an extremely humble person, I love that about you

Kazumi Araide: were you a cook?

Kyoko: Not really, I mostly helped Okami-san serve the customers, and clean up, I did learn a lot though, … Taisho and Okami-san said that the broth I make tastes really good, so … I am proud of that!

Momose: I would like to taste your cooking!

Kyoko: I can make you a bento box if you'd like, it's not hard to make extra portions when I make some for my mom and Todoh-san!

Momose: Todoh-san? … is he your mother's boyfriend?

Kyoko: No … he's a friend and coworker, and my lawyer as well, he is working together with my mother to ensure the person responsible for that accident will be punished!

Momose: I see … so you cook for him, because your thankful?

Kyoko: How did you know?

Momose: It's typical Kyoko fashion … your very humble, that I would expect you to thank him, even if he's just doing his job!

Kazumi Araide burst laughing and said: sorry, it's just that funny … you would thank him by cooking him food, even though he is just doing his job?

Embarrassed, Kyoko defends: He also helps us, since my mother's car broke down a week ago, …he drove me to school despite his busy schedule, how can I not thank him for that, cooking food is the least I should do!

Kazumi Araide: So, he is that close to your mother, … are you sure they're not dating secretly? … maybe their office has a strict rule against dating, which is why she's keeping it a secret!

Kyoko: There is no way … My mom hasn't dated anyone since … well, … since I was born, so I doubt it … I do know that Todoh-san cares about her in a special way, but ….

Momose: how did you know?

Kyoko: He told me so! … come to think about it, when we had dinner the other day, the waiter accidently called us a family, but he didn't deny it … but still, I'm sure they aren't together in that way!

Kazumi Araide: You even had dinner together, … wow … I wonder if their relationship is complicated in one way or another!

Kyoko screamed in her head (I said too much! …. You idiot! … opening up doesn't mean telling anyone everything … I need to do something!)

Momose: Say Kyoko-chan, has anything changed between you and Tsuraga-san?

Confused, Kyoko asks: Changed?

Momose: you two seemed closer when we were at the Karaoke, even your friends and manger thought something developed between you two!

Kyoko: Not really … we just talked a while ago and cleared some issues we had … nothing more!

Momose: Nothing more, you say … I see … but … what about you … has your feeling towards him change in any way?!

Kyoko became embarrassed right away, and refuted: No … it's the same as it was before we talked, nothing new … why?

Momose asked while emphasizing: so, you only respect him as your senior in both the industry and agency, nothing more?!

Kazumi Araide: why are you asking such questions, are you interested in Tsuraga-san?

Momose denied: He's only a costar and a friend, nothing more … I'm just curious because they seemed closer last Sunday … I thought something must have changed, I guess I was wrong!

Kazumi Araide: Say, Mogami-san … are you interested in music?

Kyoko: I guess, … I like listening to music occasionally!

Kazumi Araide: who is your favorite singer?!

That question stabbed Kyoko's memory with an unpleasant memory, so she said with a hesitant tone: No one in particular … I guess you can say I listen to anything and anyone, … but, if you want me to be specific, I do like Disney music!

Momose: You do like princesses, don't you?

Kyoko: Guilty!

Momose: Nothing wrong with that, but … I thought maybe you would be interested in Fuwa Sho's music, … since you two … were … somehow close?

Kazumi Araide: Fuwa Sho? …your close to him?

Kyoko's grudges surfaced by the mention of that name, she winced and answered gloomily: we are what you would call, childhood friends … but our friendship ended, so …. I would appreciate it if we can forget he existed and move on ….

Kazumi Araide: Do you hate him that much? … In my honest opinion, he's music is really good, but since I haven't met him personally, I can't say anything about his character and manners!

Momose: Although I don't know him well, I did see him when he came to our set while we filmed "Dark Moon", and …. Well, … he and Kyoko don't seem to get along!

Kazumi Araide: why though? … what happened between you two that destroyed your friendship to the extreme … I mean … you want to forget he existed, now that's extreme, at least in my opinion!

Kyoko: It's a long sad story … I'm sure you don't have time to hear it … and he's the last person I want to be speaking about … let's just say … we have different lives now and that turned our relationship, from friendship to animosity … I consider him my enemy, and so does he!

Kazumi Araide: So, you two dated?

Kyoko immediately denied, screaming: No!… me and that guy NEVER did … and NEVER will!

Momose: I remember we did also see him in our on-site filming location … He seemed to have some bad blood between him and Tsuraga-san! … it's complicated … isn't its Kyoko-chan?

Kyoko nodded her head in agreement while smiling awkwardly

Momose decided to change the subject for Kyoko's sake and said: Have you ever listen to Araide-kun's music?

Kazumi Araide: You can call me Kazumi, … I would prefer that actually!

Kyoko: I'm sorry, but I'm not familiar with your music!

Kazumi Araide: I see … that's ok … no worries … I won't take it personally, but … prepare yourself to listen to my music all day on set!

Momose: I love your music, I'm sure Kyoko-chan won't mind!

Kazumi Araide: I was just joking, but … that's great … I'm glad you're a fan!

Kyoko checked her phone because of a text and she smiled with a light blush, and texted the person back

Momose teased: who is that? … Tsuraga-san?

Surprised, Kyoko asked: How did you know?

Momose lied: I just guessed!

She was secretly watching Kyoko, and she saw her blush, so she was sure something changed, but she did understand why Kyoko would deny it … she also understood that even if those two loved each other, it would be difficult for them to be together, especially considering how toxic some fans can be!

Kazumi Araide, looked at the time and said: we should head back, lunch time is almost over!

Kyoko got up along with Momose and Araide, and they all returned to the main meeting room, where the script reading is being held

* * *

_**(At Viride General Law Office)**_

Todoh-san and Saena met with Takarada and informed him of what happened in the meeting

Takarada: I see … (he looks at Saena) and asks: but what happened to you, are you injured?

Saena: ….

Todoh-san: The Mother of that man pushed her and injured her yesterday

Takarada: how did Mogami-kun react to that?

Saena: she isn't aware … I was able to hide it from her … but for you to notice it, means that I can't face her yet … I can't let her know about it!

Takarada: I understand

Saena: when do you think we should tell her, is it possible to do it this weekend?

Takarada: Ruto, give me Mogami-kun's schedule!

Ruto hands it to him immediately

Takarada: From what I see, Mogami-kun will not be on set for "_A Lotus in the Mud" _for the next three weeks, as she will be more involved in the new movie she's participating in … so I would assume it would be safe to tell her this weekend!

Saena: That's good to know … I wouldn't want to delay telling her, unless it's for her own safety!

Takarada: Well then, I will make sure to keep her schedule open on the weekend, so you can go ahead and tell her, … it will surely be better to tell her sooner than later!

Saena: Thank you!

Takarada: well then, I should get going … you must have a lot of work to catch up with!

Todoh-san: Actually, there is another topic we would like to speak to you about!

Takarada: Another topic … is it about Morizumi Kimiko?

Saena: That's not about her, or at least not yet … it's more about the case of the poisoning, the investigation part specifically

Takarada: So, has the investigation yield any results?

Saena: No, but the person in charge has been changed according to the police chief, and that change was an order from the higher ups!

Takarada: from the looks your giving me, I take this is a bad thing, correct?

Todoh-san: We are still unsure, but we want to take steps to ensure it won't affect Kyoko-chan negatively … the person in charge is someone who is rumored to have taken bribes and put innocent people in jail … so we are afraid the real culprit is behind this change, and is trying to bring the wrong person to justice!

Takarada: That's some big accusations … why is someone like him still in the police force … why would he be given this case … this change is indeed suspicious … we don't want the criminal to get away with their crime!

Saena: on one hand, if they took such measure, it could mean they will not strike again, but on the other hand we are risking another person's life … it can be ruined with just an accusation

Todoh-san: However, on the other hand, we might be able to catch this guy in the act of being bribed by the real criminal and by that hit two birds with one stone … but … given this sudden change, I am doubtful they would be careless enough to be caught easily!

Takarada: This is a disaster … is there any way to request a change?

Saena: We can't really request a change, as the rumors aren't proven yet, additionally, since this change came from the higher ups, … we must figure out who is behind it and why they made such change, … and that can't be done by us, as we are only lawyers … we collaborate on cases … but we can't affect any investigation!

Takarada: I see … that's unfortunate … is there anything I can do?

Saena: Yes …. I would like request your help!

Takarada: how can I help? …. I will do anything I can!

Saena: Can you find proof to verify Kyoko's whereabouts before the incident … just in case this situation reaches a worst-case scenario

Todoh-san: Great point … We need to have any information that we can prove her innocence, so they can't play that card against her!

Takarada: but why would you assume Kyoko will need that … what is the worst-case scenario?

Todoh-san: Why didn't I think of that earlier? … I only assumed an innocent person might take the fall, but … he can actually play it the other way and turn the victim into a boy who cried wolf

Saena: I am just thinking of the extremes, I wouldn't think they would go that far at all, but just to cover all ground, and to stay safe, I want any proof of Kyoko's whereabouts

Todoh-san: your right … it's too far-fetched, but it's better to do that just to be safe … For her protection!

Takarada: I can do that … Yashiro was managing her at that time, so he knew where she was most of the time … I will request her schedule from him in a detailed matter, and include any CCTV I could find to prove it … I have friends all over the entertainment industry, I can pull some strings to get all the information I need!

Saena: Thank you … we would apricate that!

Todoh-san: That will definitely help build a defense case against any baseless accusation towards her!

Takarada: Consider it done … I will contact you the moment I have everything in hand … please update me whenever you can, I will get to work right away!

Saena: Thank you (she bows along with Todoh-san)

Takarada: Are you going to tell Mogami-kun about this?

Saena: Yes, I plan to, … it's better for her to be extra careful, so they don't find anything to use against her!

Todoh-san: we will also inform her not to talk to anyone about the situation without us, her lawyers!

Takarada: I just have one question concerning that!

Saena: what is your concern?

Takarada: Can a family member become the lawyer of another … you're her mother, would you be allowed to represent her?

Saena: It's not illegal, however it's not recommended, … that's why Todoh-san will be the one to represent her … while I work from behind the scenes

Takarada: I see … ok … well then, I will get to work on your request ... let's protect Mogami-kun with all our power … she deserves it!

Saena nods in agreement

Todoh-san: Definitely!

Takarada: I will get going then … take care … and good luck!

Saena bows to Takarada along with Todoh

Takarada bows back and leaves in a hurry with Ruto, who got his first assignment to find all the CCTV footage of Kyoko in their agency building

Todoh-san: Mogami!

Saena who was walking away back to her desk, stops and looks back at Todoh and answer: yes?

Todoh-san: you didn't mention the trouble Kyoko could face when we talked with Katagiri-san!

Saena: because I only thought of it then and there, … I'm still unsure if that was necessary … but I really want to protect her … because no one knows what they are up to!

Todoh-san: I will stay in touch with my friends within the police forces to monitor the situation and I will keep you updated!

Saena: thank you ... really … thank you for everything!

Todoh-san: I didn't do much … so, thank me when we get the results we desire!

Saena smiles because she understood when he meant

Todoh-san and Saena walked back to their office and got back to work

* * *

_**(In the Grand-Jewel Hotel)**_

Nanami and her son returned to the hotel after having lunch as Darumaya, where they couldn't get any information on Kyoko, due to Nanami's rude behavior. They went back to Kioshi's room, where they found the boys hanging out with their mother.

Nanami- obāchan: there you are … my precious grandchildren!

Kioshi: How are you boys?!

Anna who was still upset with both her husband and mother in law got up, bowed in respect and headed to the bedroom

The oldest, Hiroki, who realized there was a problem between his parents and grandmother, decided to side with his mother, based on the conversation he overheard when he first came to Japan

Hayato: where did you go dad? … we were so bored!

Hokuto: you promised you will get me candy!

Nanami- obāchan: Actually, we have something to speak to you boys about … it's important!

Kioshi whispered to his mother: we agreed that I would discuss it with Anna before telling them, … what changed?

Anna realized that her mother in law was going to tell then about Kyoko, so she interjected, saying: what are you up to?!

Nanami- obāchan: Mind your own business, Anna! … I am talking to my grandchildren, are you going to be rude and sabotage my plans again?!

Kioshi: Mom …. Please calm down and stop …. (he looks at the boys) and says: go to your room, we adults need to speak about an important matter and we will let you know later, ok?!

Anna looked at her husband in approval, because she did think they should discuss it before talking to the boys about this matter

Hiroki watched his mother closely, and felt like she agreed with his father, so he got up and attempted to get his brothers to follow him back to their room

Nanami- obāchan: Stop right there … I'm the oldest here, so you must respect me and listen to me, even if what I say is opposite to what your mother says … in the end, I'm your grandmother!

Kioshi: Mom … let's discuss it with Anna first, to figure out how to go about it!

Nanami- obāchan: She is here, what more do you need … if she has anything to say like yesterday, she can go ahead … I'm not going to sit down and discuss it with someone who doesn't respect me … I do what I want!

Kioshi: Mom … This behavior is what got you no results to begin with!

Anna: You can tell your son whatever you want, but when it comes to our kids, you need to respect us as their parents … you don't have authority over our kids!

Nanami- obāchan: I'm their grandmother, if it wasn't for me, your husband wouldn't have existed, moreover, without my son, you wouldn't have had those three boys … so I do have authority as their grandmother, as I am considered a guardian and a senior family member!

Kioshi: Ok … let's all calm down, ok? … I don't want you two fighting … especially not in front of the boys!

Anna: Who is fighting … I am just stating facts … if she's not going to respect them, then ….

Nanami- obāchan interrupted her, saying: then what? …. are you going to ban me from seeing my own grandkids … like that deranged women?!

Kioshi: Mom … she never said that! … No one is banning anyone … let's have a civil discussion as adults and decide together, ok?

Nanami- obāchan: No thanks, there is no way I can have a civil conversation with your rude wife, … and we don't really need to decide on anything … the boys just ought to know the truth!

Kioshi: Mom!

Anna looked at her mother in law with displeasure and said: there is no point in convincing her, since she won't listen to anyone but herself!

Nanami- obāchan: I know what's right, ok … if you're not interested in what I have to say, you can go ahead and leave … run away for all I care!

Kioshi: Mom! … (he whispers to his mother): The boys are her, please don't make a scene … they love us as their parents … believe me … you're just going to hurt them if you go after their mother!

Anna: No … I won't leave … I will stay right here and watch you closely … go ahead tell them, but … if you dare lie to them and make someone look bad, … I won't let it slide … I will tell them the truth right then and there … so … you should be careful of how you reveal it to them, because in the end … They are kids … and foul language is not allowed around them!

Hiroki felt stuck … he wanted to stand by his mother, but he didn't know what was going on … he decided to watch for a little longer and then decide how to react to the situation, but one thing was sure …. He was going to stand by his mother's side no matter what!

Confused, Hayato asks: what's going on?

Nervous, Hokuto says: Hokuto is scared!

Nanami- obāchan: sit down boys … I have something important to share with you!

Still unsure, Kioshi approaches towards Anna and whispers asking: Are you sure about this?

Anna: Yeah … Nothing we say will stop her from talking about it … so I will stand by the truth, since your too weak to do so yourself! … I won't hesitate to stand against her … or even you, if it's what I need to do!

Everyone sat down, with all the boys sitting on the ground facing the couch where their father and grandmother sat … however, Anna was the only exception, she preferred to stand by and watch

Hiroki: what is this about?

Nanami- obāchan: Hiroki … Hayato, … and Hokuto … Yesterday, your parents and I met with someone your dad met in the past … and through that person, we learned an amazing piece of information!

Anna rolled her eyes and sighed, knowing that this conversation will not go as smoothly as she might hope

Hiroki: what is this information … and why is it important?!

Nanami- obāchan: You always wanted a sister, right?

Hayato: We know that mom is pregnant … so, you went to the doctor and you learned the baby is a girl?

Hokuto: Finally?

Looking at Anna, Nanami- obāchan denies their hopes, saying: No … your mom is no longer pregnant, she lost the baby again!

Kioshi: Mom … this is not how you should announce it … Boys … look, … your mom and I went through a rough time again … she did lose the baby unfortunately, but … your mother is a strong woman and she will stay strong for us as a family … we will always support her and I am eternally grateful that she gave me three amazing boys … I can't thank her enough for that … so let's all support her through this, ok?

Hiroki got up and went to his mother and hugged her and said: I won't ask for any more siblings, so you don't have to go through it again … thank you for everything mom!

Hayato got up too along with Hokuto and they all shared a big warm hug with their mother who teared up from receiving the best hugs from her beloved sons

Nanami- obāchan rolled her eyes this time, she still blamed Anna for losing the baby and believed that she was faulty … despite being told not by her son and the couple from Darumaya

After a few hugs and kisses, the kids returned back to where they were, and sat down, … so they can listen to the amazing news their grandmother had in store for them

Hayato: We can continue now, Grandma!

Nanami- obāchan: You've always wanted a sister, right Hiroki?

Knowing where his grandmother was going with this, Hiroki answered: Not anymore!

Hayato: I don't mind having a sister, but I don't want mom to suffer anymore!

Hokuto joined them saying: Me too

Nanami- obāchan: Your mother doesn't need to suffer anymore, because you already have a sister!

Kioshi begged his mother: Mom … please don't say it like this!

Hiroki: How can we have a sister, if mom didn't have any girls? … that's impossible!

Hayato: Yeah, Impossible!

Hokuto chimed in, saying: Yeah!

Nanami- obāchan: Listen boys, … you do have a sister, but you don't share the same mother!

Kioshi gave up … he knew his wife was right … she won't listen to them … and this is when he secretly wished he had discussed that with Anna before they even came to Japan

Hiroki rejected his grandmother claim, saying: She's not our sister then!

Nanami- obāchan: Yes, … yes, she is … You share the same father … which makes you half-siblings … and since your mother couldn't give you a sister, … your father did it himself!

Kioshi: No … that was not my intention! … don't say it like that!

Hiroki had an idea about the situation, but in the heat of the moment, he forgot all he heard and shouted: Dad cheated on Mom?!

Hayato: Dad cheated?

Hokuto: what does "cheated" mean?

Nanami- obāchan: No … that's not it … your Dad is a good man, he wouldn't cheat on his wife, because I taught him well!

Anna rolled her eyes and then stared at her mother in law, thinking (taught him well, what a joke, if you did teach him well, he wouldn't go hurting other women, while committing theft and fraud!)

Hiroki: Then how?! … how did Dad do it himself? … Men can't have babies on their own! … I took health in school … I know more than you think I do!

Nanami- obāchan: Your father had a relationship with a woman, before he even met your mother … she is the women who got pregnant and had your sister!

Hiroki: So, this girl … she's older then us?

Kioshi: she's 17 years old … she will be turning 18 next Christmas!

Hayato: She's born on Christmas … the best holiday ever?!

Hokuto: Wow ... that's cool … she would get double the presents … right?

Nanami- obāchan who didn't know that, smiled without commenting, so she wouldn't look like a fool in front on her grandchildren … she thought to herself (I will get more information soon enough)

Kioshi: I don't know if she celebrates Christmas … She's Japanese after all, and they aren't religious like many Americans … so I'm not sure

Hiroki decided to question his dad, and asked: How do you not know what your daughter celebrates?

Nanami- obāchan: That's because he didn't know she existed … since her mother hid her from us!

Before Kioshi could muster a word, Anna went on the attack, saying: SHE DID NOT!

Nanami- obāchan: She never told him before or after they broke up … and she didn't tell you when you met her the first time a few weeks ago … I needed to be there to force it out of her!

Anna: She didn't tell him? … sure, she didn't tell him when we met her … but the main reason why she didn't tell him before, isn't because she's hiding it, but because he left her with no way to contact him

Hiroki: What do you mean?

Nanami- obāchan: Your dad had to come back to America in a hurry, so he left without having the chance to give her his American phone number, … so they lost contact … happy, Anna?

Anna: That's not True … he left without having any intentions of giving her a chance to contact him … be honest please … you choose to tell them without consulting us and deciding how to go about it, so I won't abide by your wishes!

Hiroki: So, Dad ghosted her?

Kioshi: It's true, I cut all contacts with her, but it was for a personal reason … We don't want to discuss it now, right Anna?

Anna scuffed and looked away, refusing to side with her husband, but … In the same time she didn't want to insult him in front of their kids … as she feared they will no longer trust him, and that will cause many different issues now and in the future.

Upset, Hiroki questions his father asking: So … did you break up with her before you left … or did you just disappear into thin air?

Hayato: why is that important Hiroki?

Hokuto: I don't understand!

Kioshi: Hiroki … look … I did something really bad in the past, and I regret it … a lot … I hurt the mother of your sister, so … I understand why she wasn't happy to see me after all these years

Hiroki: So, you're basically saying you're a criminal, right?! … you know grandpa is a lawyer, and he will destroy you for committing a crime, right?!

Hayato: Dad isn't a Criminal … Don't say that … he's the best dad ever!

Hokuto: I love daddy!

Nanami- obāchan: Your dad is not a criminal … so don't worry about it … there is nothing wrong with breaking up with a woman, who isn't good enough for him!

Hiroki: So that girl grew up without a father, because our dad ghosted her mother and left her with no way to contact him?

Nanami- obāchan: If her mother told him that she was pregnant, he wouldn't have left!

Anna: She couldn't because she didn't know herself … she only learned she was pregnant after he was gone!

Hayato: how is that possible … Mom knew she was pregnant right away … how can that mother not know?

Nanami- obāchan: smart question, it's not possible … she's just saying that to blame your father for not being there for his daughter!

Kioshi: Mom! …. That's not true!

Anna: It's possible not to know, because if you're not planning for it and testing yourself to find out, then you won't know … and besides … she was probably dealing with the aftermath of the case they lost, she probably didn't have an idea she could be pregnant until she found out!

Hiroki: But … Women get that monthly thing … won't she know if she didn't get it?

Nanami- obāchan: another good question … which is another reason why I think she's lying! … I have such smart grandchildren … I'm so proud of you boys!

Anna: Some women don't get it on a regular basis, so, if it doesn't come for one month or it's late, it can be normal for them … therefore, it's completely possible that she didn't know! … moreover, some women go into labor without even knowing they were pregnant to begin with!

Hiroki: oh … wow!

Nanami- obāchan: your just giving excuses … stop defending that vile women Anna!

Kioshi: Mom … don't insult her … please!

Anna: I won't stop … unless you finally listen and stop insulting an innocent woman who suffered because of your own son's wrongdoings

Nanami- obāchan got mad, as she didn't want the kids to know her son did anything wrong … so she got up and walked towards Anna who didn't move, and raised her hand to slap her

Screaming, Kioshi ran towards them and stopped his mother from slapping his wife: MOM!

Anna spoke with a low voice Only her husband and mother-in-law can hear, saying: Are you planning to hurt me the same way you hurt her?

The boys didn't understand what was going on between them, but they didn't like it one bit

Nanami- obāchan: If you don't want to get hurt, then shut your filthy mouth before I lose it!

Kioshi: Mom stop … violence won't solve anything ….

Anna looked away without saying anything

A few minutes of silence haunted the room … but then Nanami spoke up and said: let's get back to the subject … I don't want my time to be wasted no longer with your crappy righteous opinion … leave us alone … go shopping or something … you're not needed here!

Anna: I won't leave, because I don't want you to give the kids the wrong idea … I will defend that women because she doesn't deserve that type of treatment!

Nanami- obāchan: Get lost Anna, frankly, no one likes you here … especially your useless morals, …. And honestly, I don't need a broken woman like you to tell me what is right and wrong for my grandchildren … I know more because I lived longer then you have, so you don't have the right to lecture me one bit! … you always acted like you're a good person, but you hide an awful personality …...

STOP!

Everyone looked at Hiroki with a stunned look, because he shouting angerly while looking at his grandmother with an irritated facial expression

Hiroki: Stop insulting my mother! … I've had enough … you always give her snide comments here and there, but they didn't go unnoticed by me … My mother has always treated you with respect, yet, she always stayed true to herself ... if you don't stop, then ….

Anna interrupted her son saying: Hiroki, that's not how you speak to your grandmother, … and shouting is unacceptable … please apologize!

Although unwilling, Hiroki bowed down while saying: I am sorry for shouting, I shouldn't have lost my temper, but I'm not ok with people insulting my mother!

Hayato: Hiroki is right … Mom is a good woman … and we love her! … please don't insult her grandma

Nanami- obāchan looked at Hiroki with an angry expression and said: You don't really know your mother well, because you're a child … and you really didn't see how disrespectful she was towards me yesterday!

Kioshi: Mom, stop … you might disagree on different things, but she wasn't trying to be rude!

Hiroki walks towards his mother and says: if you're against us listening to what she has to say, I will not listen … I will go out with you!

Hayato: I will go to … I don't want to be a part of this … I don't like fighting anyway!

Nanami- obāchan: How dare you …. You brainwashed the boys while we were away to side with you, didn't you?!

Kioshi: that going too far!

Anna: I would never! … As much as I'm upset with the things your son did, I kept my cool and didn't say much … because I respect him and acknowledge him as their father … he did the right thing by apologizing for his mistake, … so there's no need to speak about that issue with the kids, but you won't stop pointing fingers at people you disagree with!

Hiroki: My mother never said anything negative about either of you … don't accuse her of doing something horrible like that!

Nanami- obāchan rolled her eyes at Anna and said: I don't believe a word you say!

Kioshi: Mom! … please … this is truly a disaster!

Hiroki: Let's go Mom … we won't stay here, until Grandma stops saying mean things, and apologizes!

Nanami- obāchan: Hiroki … I don't need to apologize for speaking my mind! … if you dare leave this room without my permission, I will make your mother's life a living HELL!

Kioshi looked at his mother with a astonished look, he couldn't believe that his mother was now threatening his son using his wife … that was going too far for him, so he shouted: Mother, you shall not threaten my boys or wife! … apologize now!

Anna was shocked to see her husband fuming like that, he never once did that especially towards his mother

Nanami- obāchan: Kioshi … what is the matter with you?

Kioshi: you really went too far … I won't allow you to hurt my family any longer! … I am no longer a child who follows all your orders, … I am a man, a husband, and a father, and I will stick with the family I started … because that's my mission in life … if say another word about Anna and hurt my sons' feelings, I won't talk to you until you apologize!

Hiroki who was still secretly angry with his father, felt really happy that his father was standing by his mother's side … and decided to loosen the anger a little

Hayato and Hokuto however were terrified and ran to hide behind their mother, they didn't quite understand the whole situation between the adults and did not wish to witness it

Nanami- obāchan: You need to calm down Kioshi, I will go to my room for now, we will talk later!

Kioshi: are you not going to apologize?

Nanami- obāchan: Not unless she apologizes to me first!

Kioshi: She didn't do anything wrong … she has nothing to apologize for!

Nanami- obāchan: I disagree, you're just saying that because you don't understand me … I will give you time to reflect … (she walks out and slams the door behind her)

Kioshi: Anna, I'm sorry, please don't mind her … I will talk to her later … this situation sucks, I messed up!

Anna: Thank you for standing up for what you believe … but I don't want you to cut communication with her, because she's your mother in the end!

Kioshi: I won't, don't worry, … I just had enough with this crap … she went way too far … she won't listen to anyone … perhaps … I should let my father know … he knows how to talk her down!

Anna: Are you sure?! … I'm afraid it might make matters worse!

Kioshi: For now, I will hold off telling him, but if she goes any farther, I won't have any other choice but to tell him!

Hiroki: why is telling grandpa what happened a bad thing?

Kioshi: let's sit down first, and then talk, ok?

Everyone sits down in the same way as before; the only difference is that Anna sat down next to her husband since her mother-in-law wasn't there anymore

Kioshi: He doesn't know about Kyoko … and he won't be happy about it, not one bit … I also don't want to tell him though the phone, so … I won't unless I'm forced to … I know I'm going to disappointing him if he hears about her!

Anna: You know that your grandpa has very high family values, … he deeply thinks that actions like having a child out of wedlock is unacceptable, … such subjects shouldn't be discussed on the phone!

Hiroki: oh … so … the girl … she's born out of wedlock?

Hayato: what does that mean?

Hokuto: Hokuto doesn't understand!

Kioshi: Yes, … that girl … her name is Kyoko, … Mogami Kyoko

Anna: She's your older sister!

Hiroki: You mean that actress, Mogami Kyoko is really my older half-sister?

Kioshi: Yes … I'm sorry to have disappointed you boys … I didn't consider my actions in the past and did a lot of bad things that I deeply regret now!

Hiroki: I can't believe this … she can't be related to us! … I don't like that!

Hayato: Why?

Anna: I thought you liked her, you yourself said she's a nice person, right?

Hiroki: That was before I learned that she's my older, half-sister!

Hayato: when did you meet her?

Kioshi: You all did, at the signing, She's the actress that played Mio, … the girl with scar

Anna: and Hiroki met her at the mall, too

Hiroki: Mom, are you going to stop being her fan?

Anna: No, why should I?

Hiroki: Because she's dad's child?

Anna: So? … does that make her a bad actress?

Hiroki: No … but … she's his daughter, from another women, shouldn't you hate her?

Anna: It really doesn't matter, because, you shouldn't judge others based on who their parents are, right? … when you think of her as an actress, you judge her on her talent and performance!

Hiroki: I don't understand, my friend who has a half-brother, his mother can't stand him … so why are you ok with it, … just because she's your favorite actress?

Anna: Look Hiroki, not because other people do something like that, means I will do the same, we are different people and we have different ways of life and ideals, … I prefer to judge a person based on how they present themselves versus their background … I think that girl is a good person based on her personality, she seemed respectful and humble, additionally, she works hard and does a great job as an actress!

Hiroki: I don't want to like her, if it will hurt you!

Anna: you liking her, won't hurt me at all … I would actually encourage to respect her as a person, you should judge her based on your interactions … besides, I'm pretty sure she was kind to you, so I would recommend you to consider her as a person, and overlook who her father is!

Hiroki: Does she know about us?

Kioshi: No, Not yet!

Anna: As much as it is hard for you guys to accept her as an older sister, … she will also have a difficult time considering us as a family, so please don't judge her if she rejects us … it's completely normal for her to have a negative opinion because she grew up without a dad, and we don't know how she lived her life so far, so please …. Give her a chance in the same way you would like her to give you boys a chance

Hiroki: but …. Is that why you weren't too happy about the gift, and you wouldn't approach her at the mall?

Anna: Hiroki, … I am very grateful for the gift, I love it! … it was just a complicated situation back then, … however, the reason I didn't approach her in the mall because it's rude, she was having a meal, and even if I'm one of her fans, it doesn't give me the right to approach her whenever I want!

Hiroki: only?

Anna: well, … perhaps you can add that I didn't think I have the right to approach her given the fact she might be your father daughter!

Hiroki: might … I thought you confirmed it!

Anna: We confirmed it yesterday, we were unsure before then, … so, given the fact I knew she might be his daughter, I didn't think I have the right to approach her given my relationship with your father … and … I don't have the permission from her mother to do so!

Hiroki: You need permission from her mother to meet her?

Anna: Yesterday, her mother said it was up to her to decide, … so we will have to wait and see what's her decision in this matter!

Hayato: Do you think she will want to meet us?

Kioshi: I'm not sure, since she's not aware were here in Tokyo, … once her mother informs her of our presence, we will know how she feels about the whole thing … but … don't get your hopes up!

Hayato: Why not?

Kioshi: My relationship with her mother didn't end on a good note, so … even though her mother never spoke about me in a bad way, … she might have a negative opinion about me!

Hiroki: How do you know she didn't talk badly about you, … despite the fact your relationship ended on a sour note?!

Kioshi: Because she's a good person … she gave us her word, so I believe her!

Hiroki: so why did your relationship end in a bad why?

Kioshi: I treated her poorly, I …

Anna interrupted: Kioshi … don't! … look boys, the details about your dad's relationship with his ex, and how it ended is an adult matter, and kids shouldn't be involved in it

Hiroki: why? … I don't understand why dad would treat her badly, when he treats you so well, ... most of the time at least ….

Interrupting, Hayato says: Hey … Dad never treated mom badly!

Kioshi: No, he's right … I didn't stop someone from talking badly about your mother, and that's wrong on my part!

Anna: overall, you never treated me badly, so don't blame yourself for other's actions

Hiroki: So why did you treat your Ex badly then, especially since she's a good woman as you say!

Kioshi: I ….

Anna: Hiroki, … just know that he made a huge mistake and he regrets it, … and he never did the same thing again, ok?

Hiroki: I don't buy it!

Kioshi: It's ok Anna, … I confess, I approached her with bad intentions, as I took something valuable from her, and she lost her case, … I took it because I thought this information was important for us, … but I was wrong, … a few people are involved, but I'm the one who committed the sins … It was wrong on my part … I was blinded by fear and misinformation, ok?

Hiroki: She lost a case, so is she a police officer, or a lawyer … or does her job deal with business cases?

Hayato: why do you care about that, Hiroki?

Hiroki: Because if I can at least understand what he did, it will be easier to understand their actions going forward!

Confused, Hokuto says: I'm lost, I don't understand anything!

Anna: come here (she sat him on his lap) and said: I will explain it in a simpler way later, ok?

Hokuto: ok!

Answering Hiroki's question, Kioshi says: She's a lawyer, she was working on a case against grandpa's company, and I thought if we lost that case, our company would collapse, so I stole the information they needed to win the case from her … in the end, I did learn that our company would have lost, just a few million dollars only, so the risk of collapse was false!

Hiroki: So, you did commit a …? (he paused in shock)

Kioshi: Yes … I'm sorry to disappoint you … I know what was wrong, and no reason can justify it, and I know even if I apologize … it doesn't excuse my action!

Anna wasn't sure if telling his kids was a good idea, but she did understand that it would be better for husband to confess and repent, then her telling the kids what happened.

Hiroki: I can't believe this! … why aren't you in jail then?!

Hayato: Hey! … why are you asking such a question … dad isn't a bad person … he doesn't deserve to go to jail!

Misunderstanding the situation, a teary Hokuto asks: Dad is going to jail?

Anna: Let me take the two younger boys and explain it simply, ok? … you can deal with Hiroki for now, since he can understand, ok?

Kioshi: Ok, sounds good!

Anna took Hayato and Hokuto to their room and explained things in a simple way and made sure the younger boys don't hate their father … she didn't go into much details, so luckily Hayato forgot about the jail part and moved on

* * *

**(Back to Kioshi and Hiroki)**

Hiroki: You committed a crime … criminals go to jail!

Kioshi: I know … but … she didn't report me, so there is no case against me … I did use a fake name however, so maybe that's why, but … she did she wasn't interested in calling the police or suing me for what I did!

Hiroki: Did she love you so much that she forgave for everything?

Kioshi: That's not it … realistically, I don't think a law firm will go to the police in a case like this, because it will discredit the whole law firm, as information was stolen from one of their employees … I know she accepted my apology, but that doesn't mean that she forgave me, it's more complicated than that …

Hiroki: I don't understand … you apologized but she didn't forgive you … yet accepted your apology, that doesn't make sense!

Kioshi: When someone apologizes, people with reject the apology or accept it, as in either acknowledging that someone did apologize or not … but forgiveness is a different matter, you can accept and forgive and you can accept but not forgive!

Hiroki: So, you think she accepted the apology, but she won't forgive you?

Kioshi: To be honest I'm unsure about that, but … I do know that she thinks it's a bother to sue me and deal with a new case … she probably has a lot of her plate as a lawyer, anyway!

Hiroki: I'm really angry with you … you're a terrible person!

Kioshi looked down in shame and agreed saying: I know … I regret it deeply!

Hiroki: how can you do that … you suck … you ….

Anna came in and said: Hiroki … please don't hate your father, … he came to japan just to apologize, he does regret his actions, in fact he apologized in a Dogeza … you can be disappointed with your father, but …. Please don't hate him … or curse him … he was misinformed about the whole situation and committed a crime … him being misinformed doesn't excuse his crime but ….

Kioshi: I thought it was the only way to save the company, but … I did the wrong thing either way … I'm Really sorry Hiroki … what can I do to gain your trust back!

Looking away, Hiroki says: I don't know … this is all too much for me!

Anna approaches her son and hugs him and says: it's ok, take your time … break it down and try to understand it … you don't need to forgive him right away … it's ok to be upset, it was the same for me too, ok?!

Hiroki: So, you forgave dad for what he did?

Anna: Sure, it didn't happen to me, but as his wife, I know that he regrets his actions, and he apologized … he needs to work on a few things, but I … as his wife, do forgive him as my husband! … it will take time to go back to normal … but …

Hiroki: there is no normal anymore mom … a normal is us as a family, … but now grandma is being mean and rude to you and the other women, and there is the new family member who we never knew about and may never meet because of what he did, … how can there be a normal?!

Anna: We can find a new normal then, it won't be easy, but it can be done, ok?

Hiroki: ok …

Anna: Now go and play with your brothers, because us adults need to discuss a few things, ok?

Hiroki: alright, later, mom … (he walks to the door, opens it) and then says: and dad (leaves and then closes the door behind him)

* * *

_**(That night - Ren's apartment)**_

Ren: Thank you for bring her over, Yashiro

Yashiro: No problem, well then, I should head home for the night!

Kyoko bows to Yashiro as he leaves

After wishing Yashiro a safe trip home, Ren closes the door and asks: how was your day, today?

Kyoko: It was really good, I enjoyed spending time with Momose-san and it's was great to meet our costar, Araide-san!

Ren: Is he the singer, turned actor?

Kyoko: yeah, Although, he did mention that his main career will still be music

Ren: I see!

Kyoko: He told us that he acted before, although they were all minor roles, he does seem to have experience and understands how it works well

Ren: That's good … well … Let's sit down

Kyoko: ok

Ren Bring two mugs from the kitchen and says: here, have some hot Cocoa

Kyoko Takes a sip and says: It tastes really good!

Ren: Good to know, At least I can make something drinkable!

Kyoko: Come on, you make good coffee and Tea, too!

Ren smiles and says: Thanks …. Anyway … you said you wanted to speak to me about something?

Kyoko: Well, … Yes and No!

Ren: What do you mean?

Kyoko: I want to talk to you about something, but in the same time … I would rather not!

Ren: What happen to our deal, that we will be more open about everything with each other? … is it only me who will reveal everything?

Hesitant, Kyoko replies: No … I will keep my word, it's just …. Kind of …. Complicated!

Ren: I'm all ears!

Kyoko: Do you remember, the other day …. When you picked me up from school?

Ren: Yeah … I remember, you seemed pretty upset, but you didn't want to speak about it!

Kyoko: Because I felt awkward, … and well … I was really upset, because things turned bad real fast!

Ren questioned her, asking: Awkward? … around me?

Kyoko: Not like that … it's just …

Ren looked down and waited for her to explain further

Frustrated, Kyoko blurts out: I was being Bullied because I'm close to you … (she looked down trying to hide her face and said with a sad faint voice): you too …

Knowing her past, Ren was able to connect the dots easily and figured out what "too" meant … the fact she was bullied in school because of her childhood friend in the past, … he figured that she is being bullied because of both of them, and that bothered him immensely because he didn't want to cause her such trouble

Kyoko: I'm sorry Tsuraga-san … I'm not trying to blame you … it's just that … I didn't know how to deal with it … I really don't want to cut contact with you over this …. But ….

Ren interrupted her saying: Don't, don't do that … I know this may be a selfish request, but Please don't distance yourself from me because of this … I will do anything to help you!

Kyoko: Don't worry, I already said that I didn't want to do that, but … at least for now, we should only meet for work proposes

Ren: Do you mean we can't hang out if it's not related to work?

Kyoko nodded to confirm his guess

Ren: Can you tell me what happened exactly … if you don't mind?

Kyoko Nodded her head in agreement, and proceeded to tell him what happened at school and why she was so upset

Ren: so that's what happened? … those girls are senseless, you don't deserve such treatment, I'm sorry that you had to suffer like that!

Kyoko: I told you that you don't have to apologize, it's not your fault … they are just mean

Ren: So, what's your plan going forward?

Kyoko: My mom suggested she can talk to the school if I want her too, but both Yashiro-san and Moko-san advised against it, …. So, For now, …. I won't go to school

Ren: and your mom is ok with that?

Kyoko: For now, … yes … but … I know that I can't avoid school for long … so until I get an idea of how to deal with them, I won't go to school!

Ren nodded in understanding, he looked away for a short while then looked at her and asked: why don't you use Natsu?

Confused, Kyoko asks: Use Natsu?

Ren: I'm not asking you to bully them, but why not bring Natsu's confidence with you, I'm sure it can help you overpower them somehow

Excited, Kyoko agrees saying: Your Right! …. And princess Rosa will help me … her magic will transform me into a confident girl who can endure anything!

Looking at Kyoko who wondered into her La La land, Ren calls her: Kyoko!

Kyoko snaps back to reality and looks at Ren while asking: am I wrong?

Ren: look, I think you misunderstood me a little bit, … I believe that you are already a confident woman, but I think that Natsu brings it out more, …. Also, her personality might help you deal with girls like them, since no one can beat Natsu in that aspect, right? … you built her, you know her well!

Kyoko blushes at the compliment because she was happy he thought of her as a woman, and not just a girl he likes

Ren: I am aware you love and believe in magic, but you need to remember that you have your own charm as well, so don't make magic the only thing that makes you special … you are special and magic only helps bring it out more!

Kyoko nodded in agreement, because she was too shy to say anything

Ren: Anyway … I plan to do something too!

Worried, Kyoko says: No …. You don't have too … I can handle it … if you get involved then they will think I told you and …

Ren: and?

Kyoko: I'm not sure that's a good thing … they will just think we are something other than coworkers, and maybe they will bully me more, and even Natsu can't help me then!

Ren was disappointed to say the least, to hear that he's only a coworker to her bothered him so he asked: Am I only a coworker?

Nervous, Kyoko answers: No, that's not what I meant … your more than that … you're a friend … maybe more …. (she looked down not knowing how to explain herself without confessing)

Ren: Sorry to have asked such question ... don't worry … we agreed to be friends for now … you don't have to answer me yet … I will wait as long as I'm alive …so take your time!

Kyoko: Kuon … you know that you mean a lot to me, so when I say that they will think of you as more than a coworker, means that …. I want them to think were just coworkers, and nothing more, so I can protect myself from negative comments, … because … just being your coworker is already something they dislike!

Ren: So, you want to pretend that you're just a coworker, when in reality we are more than that?

Kyoko: Yes … I'm not sure if you're aware of how female actresses view you in this industry … to be honest, I heard many things that shaped this decision of mine, I hope you can understand!

Ren: I am aware of some views, but please tell me, what did you hear?

Kyoko: well ….

Ren: go on … is it only something girls say, or you don't want to expose someone specific?

Kyoko: that's not it … do you remember that scandal with Kana-san

Ren groaned internally at that memory, he sighed and then said: yeah … sadly!

Kyoko: when I was with some of my costars from "The lotus of the Mud" … I've heard their perspective regarding you … they were shocked and they asked me about it, since we have the same manger and come from the same agency … but then, as we headed out for lunch I heard them talk about it

Ren: what kind of things did they say?

Kyoko: The girls mentioned they were shocked about the news, but they accepted defeat by Kana-san … however, if the girl you liked were a similar age as them, they would be seething!

Ren: Wow … that is unexpected … so they don't mind if I ended up with an older woman, but they would go mad if she was the same age … why don't people understand that I'm a man, I'm no object worth competing for

Kyoko: I'm sorry you have to deal with that, … I guess this is just a part of this industry

Ren: That's true, but honesty, I didn't choose to be in such situation, … Yes … I choose to be an actor, because I idolized my father, and loved his line of work, I wanted to do the same, and I grew to love acting, but this … this isn't something I signed up for, to be restricted to particular age group or who I can be with … it's my life, I have the right to choose the person that makes me happy!

Kyoko: but doesn't that come with fame? … you have always been so careful that you never got involved in a scandal, until just recently that is … I understand why you didn't date women since you came here to Japan, but … wasn't part of it to make sure your fans are happy with you?

Ren: To say I never paid attention to my fans would be a lie, but … I perhaps didn't realize how observant some fans can be and how they think, even if they were within the same industry … I really don't want to be bind with someone because think they are more worthy of me, I choose whom I love, not the other way around!

Kyoko looked down shyly because she was aware of his feelings towards her

Ren: Things need to change somehow … Not only for my sake, but for yours as well …. And all the other people in this industry!

Kyoko: you want to put the fans back in their place?!

Ren: Sounds harder the more I think about it … but it's not impossible … maybe we can create a movement!

Kyoko: Tsuraga-san … I get how you feel, but … why now?

Ren: the sooner we act, the better, … I don't know what your answer will be and when you will give it to me, so …. To prepare for that, I need to make sure things will be smooth and easy … don't worry, I won't involve you in this, I will think of something for sure

Speechless, Kyoko just nodded, she wasn't used to all this, but it made her little heart happy

Ren: however, back to the main topic, the bullies, we need to deal with them too!

Kyoko: I really don't want you to do something that will hurt your reputation

Ren: Don't worry about me, … besides, if the fans are real fans, they will be supportive of anything we do as long it's a good thing … no one would support someone who's evil!

Kyoko nodded in agreement

Ren: I will talk to the president about my plans, and I will let you know … I won't don't do anything that will hurt or bother you, ok?

Kyoko: Thank you Kuon … that means a lot!

Ren: by the way … how are things with your mom, are they going well so far?

Kyoko: Yes … although ….

Ren: what's wrong?

Kyoko: For some reason she has been acting in a weird way, for example today, she didn't want to eat breakfast, and she left very early … she also came back home way past her usual time!

Ren: is she avoiding you?

Kyoko: avoiding? … if I think about it, she's not really avoiding me, but in the same time she isn't ignoring me … it's just weird … I don't know how to explain it

Ren: if it bothers you, you should talk to her, perhaps you can understand why

Kyoko: she told me it's an adult matter, … she talked to someone about it, and that she felt a little better, but I still feel like something is off about her

Ren: I see … so it's something she can't talk to you about, perhaps it's something related to her work!

Kyoko: Maybe … maybe the case with Morizumi-san isn't going well!

Ren: and the person who poisoned you hasn't been caught yet!

Worried, Kyoko says: that too … I'm troubling her, aren't I?

Ren: if she didn't want to help you, she wouldn't have, … she's your mother, so it's great that she's helping … besides, you always think your troubling people, that's really unhealthy you know … asking for helps isn't a bad thing, and I don't find making sure your safe troubling at all!

Kyoko: I can't help it, though!

Ren: why don't we dive into the reason why you think your troublesome, when did you start feeling that way?

Kyoko: well, it has to do with the fact my mother left me with the Fuwa family, … I overheard Sho's parents talk about when my mother was to return, so I thought maybe staying there was troublesome for them … so I took it upon myself to help so they would think I'm useful, and that they would kick me out

Ren: Is that why you go out and beyond to help others?

Kyoko: I always liked helping, I guess you can say that I took it to a different level, I ignored myself and my want's and focused on helping others, … which is why I felt like I was an empty shell after the tea ceremony test, back when we first met

Ren: That's why you started creating the new and better Mogami Kyoko?

Kyoko: Yes!

Ren: That's explains a lot

Kyoko: Only after I left that I realized that they didn't think of me as troublesome, I even learned my mother sent money for my expenses, so I really didn't have to go all out after all, it was all in my head! … but ….

Ren: But?

Kyoko: I still believe that Yayoi-san wanted me to be her daughter in law! … I was really the plain boring girl Sho was afraid to marry!

Ren: why?

Kyoko: well, only the proprietress can make and serve tea to the customers, … so since she encouraged me to learn because it would be useful to me in the future, means that she expected me to take her place when they give their business to their only heir, Shotaro

Ren: Shotaro?

Kyoko: oops! … that slipped by accident

Ren: so Fuwa Sho is actually Fuwa Shotaro …

Worried, Kyoko: he's going to kill me!

Ren: Don't worry, I won't reveal anything you said here to anyone … he won't know that I know his real name, not that his real name really matters!

Relieved, Kyoko: Thank you Kuon!

-Phone rings-

Ren: it's your phone!

Kyoko: it's my mom … please excuse me

Ren: go ahead!

Kyoko: Hi Mom, … yes, I'm with Tsuraga-san right now

Saena: Did you have dinner?

Kyoko: Yes, I did

Saena: alright … just to let you know, I will be late coming home, so when you get home, don't wait for me, ok?

Kyoko: oh … ok!

Saena: I just have a few things to work on, I can't help but finish them, so don't worry

Kyoko: that's ok … I understand!

Saena: anyway, … I wanted to ask you if your free this weekend!

Kyoko: I am, … Filming will start on Monday, so I have the weekend to myself, I don't have any plans yet!

Saena: good, … please keep it open!

Kyoko: is there something wrong?

Saena: I can't explain it on the phone, so we'll talk later, ok?

Kyoko: ok …

Saena: alright then, get home safely and good night!

Kyoko: ok, good night!

She hangs up the phone and remembers something, then becomes upset and depressed

Ren: what's wrong?

Freaking out, Kyoko holds her head in regret saying: I forgot!

Ren: forget what?

Kyoko: we planned to meet here on Sunday, so I can teach you how to cook … I told my mother I was free … what should I do!

Ren: It's ok, don't worry about it, we won't meet until later Sunday night, so we can probably keep it that way, unless your mother needs you on Sunday night

Kyoko: your right … I will tell her about our meeting when I get home … we can reschedule our meeting if needed.

Ren: Sure, … so don't panic!

Awkwardly agrees Kyoko: yeah!

An awkward silence lasted a few minutes, but Ren broke the silence asking: Considering the fact we aren't sure we will meet on Sunday, do you want to plan which dishes you want to teach me?

Kyoko: We can do that!

Ren: great, I will go get my planner, I should also make a listed of needed ingredients so I can get them before we meet!

Rejecting the Idea, Kyoko says: Don't worry about that, I will bring them with me, I can't trust you with food shopping!

Slightly hurt, Ren asks: what do you mean by that?

Kyoko: you spent too much money on ingredients last time we went shopping!

Ren: That's the only time we went shopping, you can't judge me based on one trip!

Kyoko: Just leave it to me!

Ren: fine, but you will use my money to pay!

Sensing that Kyoko was going to object, he continued: don't argue! … you offered to help me, but it shouldn't be on your expense!

Feeling defeated, Kyoko: Fine!

The two spent around 45 minutes looking for dishes that are easy to cook, yet look fancy. By the end of their search, they settled with 15 different dishes, 5 entrées, 5 main dishes and 5 desserts

Kyoko headed to the kitchen to check if he had all the kitchenware needed to make those dishes. Ren joined her as he was sure she wouldn't be able to reach the top cabinets.

Ren: what are you doing?

Kyoko: writing down the things you need, your current cookware and equipment are not enough! … We need to do some shopping for sure! … I thought maybe I can borrow some from home, but even we don't have those equipment's!

Ren looks at the time and says: We can go now, we have plenty of time before you need to return home!

Kyoko: I don't really mind, but ….

Realizing why she's hesitant, Ren suggests: I can wear a disguise, won't that work?

Kyoko smiles and says: yeah … that's a great idea!

Ren runs into his bedroom and changes his clothes, a few minutes later, he comes out and asks: how is this?

Kyoko: I didn't know you have a wig here!

Ren: I borrowed a few wigs from Ten-san when she helped me return to Kuon … I thought I might need them eventually, … works right?

Kyoko looks at his outfit and jokingly says: If only you can disguise your height!

Ren chuckles, then says: if only that was possible … I can become taller, but it would be impossible to become shorter … I would assume!

Kyoko: yeah … if only I had my heels with me, I could have disguised as well! … but I don't have a change of clothe

Ren: Actually, Ten-san left a bag here, it's in the guest room … she said it had a few outfits for your transformation to Setsuka … maybe we can work with that?

Kyoko: Really …. That's great! … but why did she leave it here?

Ren: She was going to travel and take it with her, I suggested she can keep it in the guest room to make it easier for her!

Kyoko: I see … I didn't know she wanted me to wear different things, I actually kept that bag just in case!

Ren: That bag?

Kyoko: The bag with Setsuka's clothes, … their hidden in the closet at home!

Ren: I think you can use both … Ten did mention that she saw a few outfits while shopping and thought they would suit Setsu … so she bought them … it's only when she was leaving that she realized she bought a lot more then she can travel with!

Kyoko heads to the guest room and finds a few things she can mix and match … they suited her disguise well.

Ren: let's get going then … the sooner we leave then sooner we can finish and return!

Kyoko nodded in agreement and they headed out. They called a Taxi because using Ren's car wasn't an option.

* * *

_**(In Todoh's car)**_

Saena enters Todoh's car and says: Thank you for waiting!

Todoh: No worries!

Saena: I called the Repair shop and apparently, they haven't even looked at my car yet, it's just sitting there doing nothing!

Todoh: I guess they are too busy to work on it

Saena: Just how many cars need to be attended before they look at mine … I know I'm troubling you with this!

Todoh: you're not … I really enjoy the company … besides, we can speak about our cases on the way to and back from work … I'm quite entertained by that!

Saena: your find the weirdest things fun!

Todoh: that's what makes me special!

Saena: I'm pretty sure others think otherwise!

Todoh: what about you, what is your opinion?

Saena: why does that matter?

Todoh: because it matters to me … I truly believe your opinion is valuable!

Saena: well …. My opinion is, … as long as you're not hurting anyone, it's fine!

Todoh: Fine … I'll settle for that!

Saena: what do you mean by that?

Todoh: don't mind me! … by the way … are you planning to tell Kyoko about the changes in her case tomorrow?

Saena: Should I? … I'm not confident I can talk to her yet, I'm worried she will find out about the injury … you were there, her boss saw through it right away!

Todoh: True … but the swelling is gone now … and since you changed your hair style, I can't even see it anymore!

Saena: I will think about it … I will let you know as soon as I decide

Todoh: Can I be there, when you tell her?

Saena: Since you're going to be the main lawyer representing her, you should be there!

Todoh: alright then, I will be waiting for your call

Saena sighed and looked down, unsure what to say

Todoh: Mogami, … don't think too much, let's go back to my place and keep researching our cases for now!

Saena: ok

* * *

_**(At a shopping Center)**_

Hiroki who was still upset about the whole situation, asked his mother for permission to go out to get some fresh air, and promised to return as soon as he felt better. He wasn't sure where to go or what to do, so he just entered a Random store nearby and walked around

While he was walking around the store, he noticed a pair that seemed somehow familiar to him

Kyoko: what are you doing, you don't need that!

Ren: we might need it eventually, if I do well with the first 15 dishes, I might as well learn more, right?

Kyoko: you're not wrong, …. But you're already spending so much, I don't want you to buy something unnecessary!

Ren: think about it as an investment … we can both use it in the future, and look, there are so many great features

Kyoko: some of those features require additional purchases … which are really pointless!

Ren: Don't worry, I won't buy any additional parts, unless we need them in the future, for now, I will settle with this!

Kyoko felt odd, every time she pointed out something he needed, he went overboard, asking for the best quality products which are more expensive, he also bought more pieces then needed, using the excuse that some might brake because he's just a beginner

Ren: what else do we need?

Kyoko: that's about it … I don't think we need anything else!

Ren: really? … are you sure?

Kyoko: Yes!

Not wanting to leave yet, and hoping to spend more time with her, Ren suggested: Let's look around …you never you, we might see things we never thought we needed

A few old ladies walked beside them and commented

One said: such a cute couple

Another said: Newlyweds … This is the best time of your lives … enjoy it thoroughly!

The third one said: what a great husband, buying the best products for his lovely wife!

Kyoko wanted to inform them that they were wrong, but Ren just smile, bowed, and dragged her away before she could say anything

Hiroki who was watching closely thought to himself (she somehow looks like Kyoko … no, there is no way it's her … she's not married, and there is no reason for her to be shopping here with a man, right?)

Kyoko: why did you do that?

Ren: there is no point correcting them … they won't leave us alone if we start a conversation with them!

Kyoko remembered that most old people she talked to always dragged on a conversation, so she agreed saying: right … good call!

Ren pushed the cart happily as they existed the kitchen section into the living room section

Kyoko: We don't need anything from here

Ren: yeah … let's go somewhere else!

They walked around the store and they come across the sports section

Hiroki who was bored, walked around the store, he saw the sports section and decided to head there … hoping he might find a Japanese soccer jersey, since it was very difficult to find one where he lived.

He luckily found one and looked around for his size

At the same time, Kyoko and Ren entered the sports section and Kyoko darted away from Ren, as her eye's caught sight of something she thought she needed

Ren followed her, and though to himself (man she's fast)

Kyoko stopped in front of the tennis section and looked at the rackets

Ren: You want to play tennis?

Kyoko: According to the script, we are a part of tennis club in high school, so we will have a training session in two weeks before we shoot those scenes!

Ren: oh, that's interesting!

Kyoko: I'm currently looking for a coach to teach me Tennis, but I might as well ask for Yashiro's help, since he did help me with my training for "Lotus in the mud"

Ren: Why not ask me for help? … I know a few things about Tennis!

Kyoko: you played Tennis before?

Ren: yup, my father taught me how to play it, and I fairly enjoyed it when I was young!

Kyoko: I didn't know that teacher played Tennis

Ren: well, Tennis is considered a luxury sport, rich people enjoy playing … many of my father's friends socialized on Tennis court or golf courses … my father personally preferred Tennis over golf, so he got me into it at some point … overall, my father main reason for playing the sport, is to stay fit!

Kyoko: I see … that's Amazing … I wish I can see Teacher play Tennis one day!

Ren: you like him, don't you!

Kyoko smiles and nods: He's a great person … I respect him, … but I respect you even more … because you're the greatest of all time!

Ren: I'm glad you think so … anyway … would you like me to teach you tennis in return for your cooking lessons?

Kyoko: but won't you be too busy?

Ren: if you can make time to teach me how to cook, I will make time to teach you tennis, don't worry about my schedule, …. Yashiro-san can handle it!

Kyoko: I feel bad for him, … shouldn't we let him in on some things?

Ren: No, … that's his punishment for teasing me … we really don't have anything to share with him yet, do we?

Kyoko: your right … there not much to share!

Hiroki who was standing behind them heard everything, and thought to himself (Is this really her?... then this guy … is he Tsuraga Ren … they seemed close when we saw them in the Café the other day, could be … are they more than just friends?)

Kyoko looked at one racket that looks cool, and picked it up, but upon seeing the price, she returned it right away

Ren: what's that matter?

Kyoko: I didn't know it would that expensive … this sport is surly a luxury sport for the rich!

Ren looks at the price tag and says: 75$ isn't a bad price, it's higher then average, but it's better than cheap ones to some extent

Kyoko: how expensive can one get?

Ren: I've seen racket's that are priced around $350

Kyoko: That's crazy … it's just a racket, why would they charge that much?!

Ren: The more advanced the design and the more customizable it can be, the higher the price … some racket's even come with technology … as you can sync it with your phone and track your progress, those can cost a sum of money for sure!

Kyoko: I still think 75$ is too high for me, …. (she looks around and find a cheap one) and says: this is $24 ... it's looks good, right?

Ren: I would advise against that one … the grip is lousy and it only comes in one size, … that's not a good size for your hand size

He explains to her how sizes work with the grip and shows her a better racket and says: Sure cheaper would sound better, but, if you choose the wrong size, you can risk injuring your wrist!

Kyoko: This one looks good, but … I'm not sure spending $45 on a racket I will only use a handful of time is worth it!

Ren: you never know … you might end up liking the sport and play it in your free time … I will always be available if you needed a partner!

Although still hesitant about the price, Kyoko Agrees and says: $45 dollar is far better than a $24 racket that might cause an injury … and is much cheaper than that expensive one … I will take it!

Ren: I should get one too!

Kyoko: don't you have one already?

Ren: I don't have one here, … they are all back there!

Kyoko: I see!

Ren choose a racket and says: let's get going!

Kyoko: yeah … (she looks at the time) and says: it's already 10:45 pm? … we spent this much time here?

Ren: We should hurry, … I will drive you home as soon as we get back to my place

Kyoko: ok!

Ren and Kyoko walk away from the sports section, they pay for their items and leave

Hiroki who ran into them again at the cashier's felt like fate was taunting him, … the fact he kept running into Kyoko who he learned was his older sister bothered him

He liked Kyoko and respected her, but the whole idea she's actually his sister shocked him severely, as he wished she wouldn't be when he first learned about the possibility. The reason was because he secretly had a celebrity crush on her when he used to join his mother to watch her shows, so to know his celebrity crush is actually his sister was huge blow for him.

He also couldn't bring himself to tell his friends about her, because most of his friends were into the Japanese culture and were aware of her as a celebrity, including his closest friend, Diana. Her family moved to Japan a few years ago, and they spent 3 years there, before returning to the US a year ago.

Unlike most of her Family, Diana is fluent in Japanese. Her love for the Japanese culture and language not only brought her closer to Hiroki, but it helped them develop romantic feeling for one another. However, since they are both still young, they find it a little awkward to communicate when their face to face at times. The only person who's aware of his celebrity crush is Diana, who is also a fan of Kyoko herself.

Hiroki contemplated telling her about the whole situation, but he couldn't bring himself to make the call. However, for some odd reason, she called him the moment he tried to put his phone away. He looked at the screen and hesitated, but decided to answer, because he really missed talking to her, and he was sure she will understand him and perhaps even give him some helpful advice on how to go from here.

* * *

_**Author notes: **_

**Chapter 15 Ends here! **

I am very sorry about the late update (Again!) … my bad … I will not give excuses, but please bear with me … I'm very stressed about a few things and I have a new schedule to adapt to. I will try my best to update you sooner next time, perhaps I should write two chapters, before updating … we'll see what happens.

Thank you all for reading this chapter and thank you for your support

Reviews are much appreciated

Until next time! Jane!


	16. Chapter 16

Hello Everyone,

I don't own Skip Beat, Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei does, So I give her all credit for the original Story, While I own this fan-fiction – My first about Skip Beat

* * *

**Chapter 16: Plan in motion **

_**(At a Café)**_

Hiroki enters a café nearby, sits down and answers his phone, saying: Hey Diana

Diana: Hey …. It's been a while … How are you?

Answering weakly, Hiroki says: I'm fine …

Diana: How do you like Japan so far?

Again, Hiroki answers weakly: I don't know … I'm unsure of how I feel about this whole trip actually

Diana: What's with that tone of yours, … I thought you would be more excited … I'm guessing something went terribly wrong for you not to be happy about being in Japan!

Hiroki: What can I say … where do I start … I don't even know that!

Worried, Diana asks: What happened?

Hiroki answers sarcastically: My dad happened … this whole trip was a mistake … perhaps maybe I should just run away!

Diana: your dad? … what did he do? … I thought he went ahead of you guys to prepare for a fun summer, did things not go as planned?

Hiroki: My parents coming here earlier wasn't to prepare for our arrival, Grandma made all that up, we were going to go to Japan together later, the main reason why they came is because my dad wanted to apologize to a woman he hurt in the past

Diana: what …. Wait … so your grandma is making things up again, and your dad hurt someone before?

Hiroki: I'd rather put my grandmother's issue aside, I am already seething just thinking about it … she really went too far, insulting my mom and calling her faulty or broken … I might really actually start hating her!

Diana: that's horrible … why would she call your mother something like that? … that's extremely rude!

Hiroki: It's …. It's because my mother had yet another miscarriage

Sad to hear the news, Diana reacts by saying: Oh my … I'm so sorry, … is your mother ok? … that's terrible news … I'm so sorry to hear that

Hiroki: My mom is ok, … she doesn't seem to affected … or at least she doesn't act like it … but my grandma calling her that was too much … don't you think?

Diana: of course, … she went too far, … your mother is grieving her lost child and yet she says horrific things like that … I would never be ok with that

Hiroki: I actually ended up blowing up … I shouted at her … but my mom didn't like that, and had me apologize to her

Diana: I get it … your mother wants you to grow into a great man, she wouldn't want you to be rude to anyone, even at her own expense … I respect that about her

Hiroki: I frankly don't know what to do now … too much things were said today, I feel so overwhelmed … I might actually make a run for it and return to America alone!

Diana: That's not like you … you have never said weird things like that … you love your parents, you wouldn't want to worry them by running away, would you?

Hiroki: I love my mom … as for my dad … I lost a lot of respect for him today!

Diana: May I ask …. What happened?

Hiroki: Can you believe it … my Dad dated someone here in Japan!

Confused, Diana: Ok? … what's wrong with that … did he lie and say that your mother was his one and only love?

Hiroki: No … that's not it … he dated a woman when he lived here for a few months, then he totally ghosted her … like he didn't even breakup with her, he just left without giving her a way to contact him

Surprised, Diana: oh … that's wrong … I don't like men like that … that selfish of him ... I didn't expect that from him, he always seemed like an honestly great person!

Hiroki: right … he's totally a jerk … not only did he ghost that women, but he also stole her work from her … and she lost her case because of him

Stunned, Diana: stole? … that's crazy!

Hiroki continues: That women is a lawyer, and she was on a case that was working against my grandfather's company … My dad thought if they lost the case, they would lose the company, so he moved to Japan, met her, stole her files, and came back to save his dad's company!

Diana: That's Insane … why would he do that? … that's literally a crime!

Hiroki: I'm pretty sure he used a fake name … there is no way the police wouldn't be after him after committing theft

Upset, Diana asks: Are you ok … I understand that your pretty upset about this … you have a right to be … but … I want to make sure you're ok, because I care!

Hiroki: Thank you Diana … what can I say … I am physically ok … mentally ... not so much … but I will be fine, because mom assured me that we will work on finding a new normal

Diana: wait …this might sound insensitive, but … are your parent's separating?

Hiroki: That's ok … but to answer your question … my mom said she wouldn't, even though she was livid after hearing what he did … I'm sure she was the one that dragged him here to apologize!

Diana: If that's the case, my respect for her doubled! … she's such an amazing woman, your mother!

Hiroki: Yeah … she would stand with the truth and what's right, even if it was against my dad and his mother!

Diana: I'm sorry you had to go through that … I hope everything will be fine … eventually

Hiroki: I'm not too confident about that … my dad crushed my image of him being the best dad ever, although he was never a bad dad, … he was my role model, but how can I see him like that after this … besides … he might be a good dad to me … but ….

Diana: I get it … I personally know how much you respected and looked up to him, to hear that would be devastating!

Hiroki thought for a few second and decided to tell her everything, so he said: Diana!

Diana: Yeah?

Hiroki: what I'm about to tell you is out of this world, so I understand if you don't believe me … but trust that I wouldn't lie to you!

A little upset, Diana defends herself saying: hey! … I trust you … and I have zero reasons to not believe you … you can tell me anything!

Hiroki: So … I told you that my dad dated a woman here in the past … and ghosted her …

Anxious, Diana: yeah … you did … what's not believable about that?

Hiroki: according to my grandma, they confirmed the matter yesterday …

Diana: confirmed the matter … what is your dad going to jail because that women called the police when he came to apologize or something?

Hiroki: no … my mom told me that she said she wouldn't call the police or sue him over it … because she doesn't want to deal with him anymore … it's a different matter!

Diana: I find it hard to believe … I would totally sue the person who stole things from me if the police wont deal with them … sorry …

Hiroki: I said something similar, but my mom said that she looked up the case, and read that there was no news about the theft, so maybe the law firm kept it a secret … because their reputation would be on the line … moreover … that women seemed to have blamed herself for the whole thing, so ….

Distressed, Diana rambled: Blamed herself … that's absurd … she shouldn't … she wasn't the one who committed theft … she was the victim, … this whole culture of blaming the victim is toxic … I can't believe that she blamed herself for that … she's innocent … she should sue him …. Again, Sorry

Hiroki: I said the same thing to my mom, but she said that the women doesn't want to be involved in such things, since she has a lot of work to deal with … moreover, if she doesn't sue him, then she wouldn't have to see him … something of that nature … which I get

Diana: Oh! I get it now … so since she's a lawyer, she would rather focus on her work rather get into a case herself and cause a mess of a situation

Hiroki: but, that's not it … the thing I wanted to tell you

Diana: so, what is it … spill the beans already!

Hiroki hesitated a little then said: that women has a child, and we share the same dad!

Shocked, Diana: WHAT?! …. Are you serious?!

Hiroki: yeah … that's what they confirmed yesterday … I honestly heard about it a few days ago because I overheard them talk about the possibility … I really wanted it to be false … but sadly it's true!

Confused, Diana: that's crazy, so your father got that women pregnant and then left because he freaked out?

Hiroki: No … he didn't even know she was pregnant when he left … my mom even said that she didn't even know she was until after he left … so yeah

Diana: That's totally crazy … your dad actually had such an intimate relationship with a woman he planned to leave … didn't he think of using … you know … something like a contraceptive?

Hiroki: Don't ask me … I think that was careless on his part … to be in such a relationship, just to leave like that … that is very insensitive and cruel … I feel so bad for that women because of that

Diana: I can't even imagine how she felt … not only did someone betray her, he stole from her and caused her to lose her case … but on top of that, she was carrying his child … that's an emotional rollercoaster to say the least!

Hiroki: I didn't even think that far … I guess females have different ways of thinking of it … the way you said it made it sound much worse then I originally thought!

Diana: I don't think I would be able to have the child if I was her … I applaud her for being so strong!

Hiroki: the more I think about it, the more I feel bed for the child as well!

Diana: so, do you know anything about them … are you going to meet them?

Hiroki: well … I do know a few things, but meeting them … I'm not sure we have the right to! although to be completely honest … I did meet them, but that's before I learned they were related to me!

Curios, Diana asks: Can you tell me?

Hiroki: well this is the craziest part about the whole thing!

Diana: I think this whole thing is crazy … but what can be crazier?

Hesitant, Hiroki confesses: I don't know how to tell you this honestly

Diana: then tell me a few things like … maybe … their name … or age … is he your older brother … something like that?

Hiroki: well … that person is a female not a male … so that would make her my older half-sister

Shocked, Diana: A Girl?!

Hiroki: yeah … that is one reason why I think it's crazy … because my mom lost 3 babies, all girls, she suffered a lot trying to have one, … just to learn my dad had a daughter of his own here in Japan!

Diana: oh my God! … I don't know what to say … This is so shocking! … I feel so bad …

Hiroki: Frankly … we told our mother to stop trying … we don't want her to suffer anymore, however, given the fact my dad already has a daughter … surprisingly, it doesn't seem to bother my mom as much … I don't know if she's good at acting … but I didn't feel any hate or anger from her!

Diana: that's interesting … so you think she's ok with the fact he has a daughter?

Hiroki: I really don't know … I personally got quite upset about it … and somewhat decided not like his daughter, because I didn't want to hurt my mom, but … she encouraged me not to do that, she told me to judge her as a person and disregard who her father is

Diana: Hiroki, it's really unlike you to say that … I understand that you don't want to hurt Mrs. Anna … you're a kind person, and not liking her based on who her father is, is really out of character for you!

Hiroki: yeah …

Diana: so, what's going to happen now … do you know what your father is planning?

Hiroki: If I remember correctly, they requested to meet her, but the mother said she will leave the matter up to her daughter to decide … once she learns about him to begin with

Diana: So, she doesn't know who her father is?

Hiroki: probably … since it's highly possible that he used a fake name, there is no way she would know him … besides, we don't know what her mother told her about him … we know so little about her, as all we have is mostly public information

Diana: public information?

Hiroki: here's the other crazy, out of this world thing … do you remember the actress who played Mio in "Dark Moon"?

Diana: how does that relate to your sister?

Hiroki: It directly related … because that actress is the daughter!

Stunned, Diana: NO WAY, you must be kidding … your joking, right?

Hiroki: I wish I was, honestly … because I can't believe I use to crush on my own sister … it's insane and unbelievable, but it's true!

Diana: How in the world did that happen?! … your mother is one of her biggest fans … she must be astonished by this … this is unreal!

Hiroki: It does explain why she wasn't overjoyed to get her autograph … my brothers and I went the "Dark Moon" DVD release signing … and I got her the full set with autographs of all the main actors, including Mio … but when we gave her the gift … she wasn't as excited as I expected her to be

Diana: Oh … that makes sense … I wouldn't be surprised if she stopped being a fan, although I doubt it … your mother has always liked her performance, so I think she might just decrease her favoritism towards her ... maybe?

Hiroki: My mother declared that she would remain a fan … because she won't judge her on who her parents are … I myself am confused by that … by I understand her point of view

Diana: so … did you meet her there … as Mio?

Hiroki: Yeah …

Diana: How was she like … was she like other actresses you met … or was she different?

Hiroki: she was nice … Hokuto got scared of her scar, but she comforted him declaring it was fake … she was super polite and humble … after we left, and joined my mom and grandma to the restaurant, she also came to the same place with some of her costars … which, if I recall correctly, made both my parents act nervous and awkward ... now I know why

Diana: I see … I'm glad she's a nice and humble person, ... but was is more interesting is that fate is trying to bring you guys together, isn't it!

Hiroki: sure … fate is really taunting me … because I met her the very next day when we went shopping … she was there with her costar … I was so shocked I spilled my drink, and she was nice enough to buy me a replacement

Diana: oh, wow … that's bizarre … what a coincidence!

Hiroki: yeah … but after that, when we went for lunch … we saw her at the same place having lunch … we were seated behind them … so I was able to hear some of the things she said, but I don't think it's polite to disclose them

Diana: sure, that's understandable … but what are the odds, … was your mother shocked to see her? … and did she get to say hello … what about you dad?!

Hiroki: My mom refused to approach her

He explained the reasoning behind it and how the whole evening went afterwards

Diana: So … your sister is the climbing actress Kyoko … that's truly surprising to say the least

Hiroki: I'm not sure if it's a good thing or not … but the upcoming days will reveal the answer for sure!

Diana: what can I say … but I really hope you can find a way to come to terms with this … This must have been a tough night for you!

Hiroki and Diana kept talking for a little while, however they ended the call when his mother called him asking him to return as it was getting quite late, which caused her to be worried, despite knowing Japan was safe, there is no telling if fate had something else in store for them

* * *

_**(Saena's apartment)**_

Kyoko returned home, and was greeted with an empty silence as she expected, as her mother did inform her she would come home late. She went to the bathroom, took a shower and got ready for bed.

However, since she wasn't really sleepy, she decided to complete some of her school assignments, as she did decide to go to school soon.

The clock ticked, and her mother has yet to return … 30 minutes to midnight, a sleepy Kyoko got up and put her stuff away, she put her head on the pillow but for some reason she couldn't sleep … she felt like she was being watched, which bothered her immensely

She got up and made sure the curtains were closed, she went out of the bedroom to check the living room, but was interrupted by her mother's entrance

Kyoko: Mom, your back!

Saena nodded, but then said: didn't I tell you not to wait for me … why are you up so late?

Kyoko: I was planning to sleep, but … I needed to make sure all the curtains are closed

Unsure how to react, Saena accepted Kyoko's explanation with a nod and hurried to the bedroom … she put her stuff down and went to the bathroom to inspect the injury and ensure it was hidden well

Kyoko checked all the curtains and returned to bed, but the feeling of being watch was still present … she thought to herself (it's all in your head Kyoko … calm down and sleep)

Saena got changed and returned to her room, she turned off the lights and got into bed

Kyoko: umm … mom!

Saena: Yes?

Kyoko: you asked me if I was free this weekend, and I answered yes, … but I did forget to tell you that I did have plans for Sunday night … however … I can cancel them if you need me too!

Saena: Don't worry about it … I only want you to keep your schedule clear for Saturday … you don't need to cancel any plans

Kyoko: oh, ok … I will make sure I don't make any plans that day … but … what are we doing on Saturday?

Saena: you will know eventually … let's go to sleep, as I'm tried!

Kyoko: ok … good night mom!

Saena: Good night

Kyoko kept struggling to fall asleep, she couldn't get that feeling out of her head, but somehow suddenly that feeling went away and she was finally able to fall asleep

Saena gave Kyoko her back, and although she was still up, she didn't want to face Kyoko in fears her injury would be exposed … she did notice that Kyoko was somehow uncomfortable, and she felt similarly … but she couldn't put her finger on why that is

* * *

_**(Next morning)**_

Kyoko Woke up very early, feeling a little sluggish, she decided to stay in bed for a bit longer … she twists and turns around, and finds herself facing her mother, who was still in a deep sleep.

Noticing something … Kyoko uses her fast and quite Ninja moves to check it out … she quietly lefts a strand of hair with her finger to uncover what her mother was hiding all along

Kyoko withdraws and gets off the bed … she heads to the kitchen and while thinking (when did she get hurt?! ... she even has stitches … what's going on? )

She decides to ask her mother when she wakes up, so she goes to the bathroom, then returned to the kitchen and started making breakfast

A little over half an hour later, Saena gets up … she notices the Kyoko wasn't in bed, so she gets up and goes to the bathroom … but before leaving the bathroom, she made sure she fixed her hair to hide the injury … she returns to the bedroom and picked up her phone finding a massage from Todoh informing her of his arrival.

Kyoko was a bit absent minded, thinking about different things, among them was the fact her mother was injured … she tried to recall the past few days and concluded that he mother's injury must have happened within the past 2-3 days.

After making sure her injury was not visible, Saena approached Kyoko in the kitchen, and said: Good morning!

Kyoko snaps out and looks at her mother with a surprised look, then answer: good morning … I didn't know you were up already!

Saena: when do You have work today?

Kyoko: I need to be on set at 1:30 today

Saena: I see … (she looks at the time) and says: you have plenty of time before then

Seeing her mother all dressed, Kyoko asks: Are you going to leave now?

Saena: Todoh-san is already here … I don't want him to wait for long

Worried, Kyoko asks: so, you're not having breakfast? … I can pack this quickly, so you can have it for lunch if you're in a hurry!

Saena: No need, I was actually planning to call him over to join us for breakfast, as long as you don't mind!

Kyoko: I don't mind at all … he is welcome to join us … (she opens the fridge and looks for more ingredients to increase the portions

Saena: you've cooked enough … don't stress about it

Kyoko: ok …

Saena calls Todoh-san and invite him to join them for breakfast, which he quickly accepts.

Kyoko prepares the table with an extra plate and set of cutleries

Saena opens the door as soon as she hears a knock … and let's Todoh-san in

Todoh: Good morning … Thank you for inviting me … please excuse me for intruding

Kyoko: Good Morning Todoh-san!

Saena: Good Morning … have a seat, breakfast is ready!

Todoh: It looks great … (he washes his hands and takes a seat besides Saena, while they both faced Kyoko who was sitting on the other side)

They all start indulging the delicious breakfast Kyoko made

Saena: This soup tastes better than before … did you change something?

Kyoko: you noticed? … I did indeed make a small change based on things I read online while researching dishes yesterday …I came across a very interesting article and decided to try something new, … I'm glad you like it!

Saena: I like it a lot!

Todoh chimed in saying: the taste is very unique … I love it … perhaps Katagiri-san is right … you might actually be better then Fuwa-san at cooking!

Shocked by his statement, Kyoko denies immediately: No way … I can't be … I learned a lot from Fuwa-san and I'm grateful for everything he and Taisho from Darumaya taught me, … but, I can't even compare myself to them!

Todoh: Don't put yourself down Kyoko-chan … it might be preference that caused this opinion, but …. Many times, student turn out better than their teachers!

Kyoko politely says: your being too nice … I only followed what I learned

Saena: It's good your humble about it … but you should accept the praises, because you deserve it!

Todoh: yes … I agree

Kyoko smiles shyly and thanks them … she felt very happy that she did things right, and she was especially pleased her changes were met with a great response

They all finished with breakfast, and Kyoko suggested to pack them some lunch, but Saena declined saying: We have a lunch appointment with some clients, so no need!

Kyoko: I see … ok … I will pack this for later then … (she attempts to get up and start cleaning up)

Saena interrupted her plans saying: you don't have to clean right away, we actually have something we need to speak to you about!

Kyoko: oh … is it the same topic that you wanted to speak to me about on Saturday?

Saena: No … Saturday topic is an entirely different matter!

* * *

_**(In the Grand-Jewel Hotel)**_

Nanami was up early … she did notice that the mother-daughter pair always woke early, so she tried to be up at the same time, so she can watch everything to make her decision sooner, as recording things might leave her at the disadvantage of time

She noticed that Saena was trying to hide the injury, but she thought: she is hiding it now, so she can show it to her later, … I'm sure she will use it against me … because she's a horrible and manipulative person)

Kioshi entered his mother's room, as she kept calling his phone until he woke up and joined her, he asked while yawning: why did you wake me up this early … is there an emergency or something?

Nanami: your daughter wakes up early to cook for her mom … does that women think the child is her slave or something

Kioshi scratches his head in confusion and asks: you called me here for that?

Nanami: Come here and watch with me, … the more you know about her, the easier it will be for you to relate to one another when you meet!

Kioshi: that's if, not when!

Nanami: if she refuses to meet you, it will be because her mother is manipulating her … trust me on this!

Tired, Kioshi: I am sick of this … Mom, if you don't stop the insults, I won't help you anymore … I'm going back to bed!

Nanami Shouted: Wait!

Kioshi looks back and sighs heavily … then asks: wait for what?

Nanami sees Todoh-san enter Saena's apartment, smiles and says: Look here … That women got that man to come … she is actively having him interact with your daughter to replace you

Kioshi was annoyed to say the least, … he really wanted to go back to sleep, but his mother feed him information that bothered him and got him to join her

Nanami knew her son well, he was the Jealous type, he was also the type of person that hated being replaced … so she was able to manipulate him to listen to her easily using Todoh-san presence as an excuse

Kioshi sat down and watched with her mother, … he was quiet, but his mind was full of many things … Todoh-san being close to his daughter troubled him greatly, … but he was not only there, but he was eating the food she made, and complementing her

Nanami was satisfied that her son was there … watching … she was sure that him seeing that man close to his daughter will fuel a flame in his heart, in which will cause him to help her in any way possible

Hearing that name, made Kioshi question saying: Fuwa-san?

Nanami: Who is that?

Kioshi: I wouldn't know … but … I do remember that there was a guy that Kyoko fought with… what was his name again … (he thinks for a minute) … then says: right … his name is Fuwa Sho!

Nanami: Fuwa Sho … who is that?

Kioshi: A Musician … he looks like he is around the same age as her … I saw him fighting with Kyoko when I went to Darumaya with Anna … according to Anna's research, Kyoko participated in one of his music videos

Nanami: I will look him up later, he might be of use to us in the future!

Although he disagreed, Kioshi didn't voice his opinion … as it was still early, and he was in no mood to argue with his mother!

When Nanami saw that Saena stopped Kyoko from getting up to clean and said they wanted to talk to her, she yelled: I told you …. This bitch will manipulate her … I knew It!

Kioshi: Mom … she just said that there is a different topic on Saturday … perhaps it's something different … please don't jump into conclusion

Unconvinced, Nanami says: just wait and see, you will be proven wrong!

Kioshi: then, let's both be quite and listen … let's see who's right in the end!

* * *

_**(Saena's apartment)**_

Kyoko: A different topic? … I see … so what is it?

Saena: It's related to your case … the investigation part at least

Kyoko: did they get the results … did they find the person responsible?

Saena: Not Yet …

Todoh: Listen Kyoko-chan … I know you have a lot of your plate … and it might not get easier right away, but trust us … we will stand by your side no matter what!

Kyoko: I trust you … but … what's going on … did something bad happen?

Saena: On Tuesday, the police chief came to report a change in your case … Todoh-san received the information, and informed me yesterday morning along with Katagiri-san, who added Wataru-san to the case

Kyoko: Change? … what kind of change is it … and is it bad?

Todoh: They changed the detective in charge of your case … this guy isn't someone we can trust to conduct the investigation fairly … although we don't have concrete evidence that he will be bad, but his track record is bad enough … as we fear his mishandling of the case will cause you trouble in the future!

Kyoko: Why did they make the change though? … that's odd!

Saena: We don't know, and may never know … we can only speculate that there is a possibility the real culprit has ties and used them to hinder the investigation and make sure it doesn't lead to them being found

Todoh: on the up side, it could mean that person isn't going to attack anymore, but there is no guarantee … the down side however, is that they could try to use a scapegoat!

Kyoko: scapegoat? … do you mean they might pin the crime on someone else and make sure they are never suspected?

Saena: Yes … We fear an innocent person might take the fall, … and as we speak now, there are a few people claiming innocence while behind bars … they claim that they are wrongly accused, by the detective who arrested them, … who is now responsible for your case.

Kyoko: That's terrible … I wouldn't want an innocent person to take the fall … what can we do?!

Saena: there isn't much we can do, other than be careful and build a defense case, just in case

Kyoko: Defense case? … for who … we don't even who they might accuse … do we?

Todoh looked at Saena and nodded his head

Saena: this might be considered a far cry, but I would rather cover all grounds then end up unprepared for the worst-case Scenario …

Confused, Kyoko asks: what is worst-case scenario?

Saena hesitated, she didn't want to be the one to spell the bad news … she looked at Todoh, who nodded in response and took over

Todoh: You might be the scapegoat they might consider using … please understand that this is very unlikely … but it's not impossible for the victim to be turned into the culprit … it happened in a few cases in the past, … in fact, today there will be a case hearing in court about a case where the victim was accused of causing their own injuries … and again, that detective is involved!

Kyoko was stunned and fearful, she clinched her fest and asked: what can I do?

Saena: Don't worry too much, … we're handling it … we even talked to Takarada-san about it, and he agreed to help … Together, we are building a case to prove your innocence if that case came to that extreme

Kyoko nodded her head and said: ok ...

Saena: If the police requested you to come to testify or for questioning, you ought to call Todoh-san immediately!

Kyoko: So, I can't contact you? ... are you not on the case?

Saena: Rest assured, I'm involved in the case, however as your mother, … it would be considered unethical to represent you!

Todoh: it's not against the law, but in cases like this, especially since this is a criminal investigation, Family members being directly involved is not a good thing … as emotions do play a role, and that can be used to our disadvantage!

Kyoko: oh … I see … So, if the police attempt to talk to me, I should ask for a lawyer?

Saena: Yes … you should ask them to allow you to have your lawyer with you, if they were to question you any further about the case

Todoh: Do you mind if I ask you a few questions … just for the record

Kyoko: I don't mind

Todoh: Have you ever bought Chocolate from that brand that you were gifted?

Kyoko: No … I don't even think I have never even had them before!

Saena: that's a good thing!

Todoh: Yes … but I wouldn't put it past them to accuse her of hiring someone to buy it for her … anything is possible!

Kyoko: This is scary … do you really think they might actually blame me?

Saena: like I said, it's unlikely … but it's still considered a possibility … as far as I know, your boss talked to your manager, and they are tracing back your location, at the time of chocolate purchase, and after it … as long as we can verify where you were and what you were doing, they won't have a chance to blame you

Todoh: which will render their accusations baseless based on the evidence we are collecting … it would be helpful if you can also confirm their report once it's completed.

Kyoko: ok …

Saena puts her hand on Kyoko hands to comfort her and said: we are bringing this up to warn you, because we want you to be prepared, … I know it sounds scary, but we will do everything in our power to make sure the case goes well, … we will protect you no matter what!

Todoh: and ensure the person behind what happened is punished severely for their crime!

Feeling more confident, Kyoko nodded and said: Thank you … I will be careful!

Saena: if you have any questions or concerns, don't hesitate to ask us!

Todoh smiles and nodded in agreement then said: you have my number, so you can call me any time!

Kyoko: ok … umm … you said that Yashiro-san is aware, does that mean Tsuraga-san is also notified?

Saena: I am not aware of that, Takarada-san only mentioned Yashiro-san … however, if you want to let Tsuraga-san know since you have the same manager, I wouldn't mind, as he is someone I can trust!

Todoh has met Ren when Kyoko was in the hospital, his impression of him was that Ren is someone close to Kyoko, and may be trusted, … however he did feel like Ren was hiding something, … which caused him to be skeptical of Ren's character to some extent … that being said, he still didn't voice his concern as he thought (If Saena and Kyoko trusted him, I will respect that)

Kyoko: alright … I will let him know when I have the chance

Saena looks at the time and says: we should get going soon

Todoh nodded then looked at Kyoko who was staring at her mother, he did notice Kyoko looking at her mother several times, so he asked: is there something bothering you, Kyoko- chan?

Nervous, Kyoko answers: ah …. No … nothing is bothering me …

Noticing Kyoko's tone, Saena knew she was being dishonest, so she asked: why are you so nervous then? … if something is bothering you about the case, then speak your mind … we can't help you if we don't know the issue!

Feeling Tense that her mother knew she was lying, Kyoko explains: It's not that … I …. I'm just wondering about something completely different!

Kyoko thought to herself (I'm such a bad lair)

Saena: Something different?

Kyoko: I know this is completely off topic … but … why did you suddenly change your hair style?

Shocked by the questions, Saena looks away to compose herself … she didn't prepare any answers, which made her unsure of how to answer Kyoko's question

Todoh knew that Kyoko was wondering about it … but deep down, he felt like Kyoko might have seen the injury, as he did notice Kyoko was staring right at the location of injury multiple times.

Saena sighs, then looks at Kyoko and asks: does it look bad?

Todoh was surprised, he initially thought that Saena would answer that she wanted to change her looks or something in that regard, but he didn't expect her to answer by asking a counter question

Kyoko: No … it's looks good … I was just wondering why the sudden change ... don't mind me … you should head out to work

Saena wondered (did she see it? she woke up before me, so that's possible … but, since she's not asking any further, she might just find the sudden change odd)

Todoh: well then, … (he gets up) and says: we should head out … Take care Kyoko-chan!

Kyoko: I will … (she bows to them as they head out)

Saena: call me if you need anything … take care and stay safe!

Kyoko: alright … I will!

With that, Saena and Todoh left for work

After the pair left, Kyoko feeling of being watch grew stronger… which caused her to feel goosebumps all around her body

She ran to the window and closed the curtains that her mother opened before having breakfast … yet that feeling won't go away … which got her to panic a little

She didn't know what to do and thought (should I call mom … but … she just left … I could have expressed this feeling earlier … but I don't want to worry her … and yet … I don't even feel comfortable taking about it either ... what should I do?!)

She thought a little more while she finished cleaning the dishes (maybe it's just me being overly cautious since I heard about the case, … but … that doesn't explain why I felt this same feeling last night … and even before that … maybe I should walk around)

She walked around the apartment … she felt that feeling in the kitchen, in the living room, and even in the bedroom, but when she entered the bathroom, she stop feeling it … so she wondered ( did mom install camera's to make sure I'm safe, but … that is going too far, I don't think she's the type to do so … but … it would explain why she wasn't worried … however, maybe she also feel's it but didn't say anything … I'm getting myself even more confused)

She left the bathroom after deciding to put the matter aside and focus on her work … she took out her script and started reading it, so she would be ready once she gets on set later that afternoon.

* * *

_**(In the Grand-Jewel Hotel)**_

Once Kioshi heard the topic they were discussing, he said: see, she isn't manipulating her ... she is probably talking about the poising incident a while ago … they still didn't find the culprit!

Nanami: ah … I did hear that kid ended up in the hospital … so that's what this is about … lame!

Kioshi: At least your wrong … she's not trying to manipulate her against me!

Nanami: you never know … she might plan to accuse you of the crime, to make her hate you!

Kioshi: That's ridiculous!

Nanami: you never know!

When Kioshi heard that the police came on Tuesday … he said: Mom … you said you attacked her because you thought she called the police to get me … this proves you were wrong … they came for Kyoko's case!

Nanami: how would I have known that?!

Kioshi: If you didn't attack her and just asked, she might have answered you … you really crossed the line there!

Nanami: whatever … she got what she deserved, … no one can change my mind!

Kioshi: ….

After listening for a while, Nanami asks: this stupid lawyer … she thinks the police are lousy to go after the victim … doesn't she have pride in the law of the land? … she's a lawyer who can't even trust her own country's law officers?! … what a deranged woman

Kioshi: You should stop … you're going too far with those insults!

Nanami: she's the one who isn't letting you meet your daughter … she doesn't deserve any respect!

Kioshi: She never banned me despite what I did … she is giving her the right to choose … it's not like I want her to force Kyoko to meet me … the last thing I want is to hurt that child!

Nanami: What makes you think that child will want to meet you … you never know, she might have already destroyed your relationship with her even before you came to Japan!

Kioshi: Can you please stop vilifying her … give her a chance … she's not a bad person!

Nanami: you will see that I'm right about her eventually … just you wait ... you'll see!

Kioshi: I'm done here!

Annoyed at her son, Nanami commands him: sit … where are you going?!

Kioshi: To bed … I'm tried … and I don't want to waste my time hearing you unreasonably insulting her … it's exhausting … truly!

Nanami: Don't you see this man is taking a bigger part in her life … can't you see what's she's doing!?

Irritated, Kioshi answers her: It's frustrating, ok! … but what Can I do? … Tell me!

Nanami: You need to prove that you're a bigger part of her life … you need to put that man in his place … you're her father … not him!

Kioshi: He never claimed to be her father!

Nanami: In no time, you might see your own child calling him dad, … she trusts him as you see, … unless you dominate over him, you won't have a chance … if she's not using the law against you, she will use other means, you know what's worse! … those dirty tricks won't go past me… I can see straight through them!

Kioshi: I don't see what you see … she doesn't seem to be playing dirty tricks … maybe you're just over thinking it!

Nanami: Kioshi … what is the matter with you? … why can't you just quite down and listen to me, … I'm your mother … I raised you … are you going to turn your back against me after all I have done for you!

Kioshi: stop guilt tripping me please … I'm not turning my back against you, … I just want you to calm down and stop attacking Mogami-san … nothing good will come out of such treatment!

Nanami: If you want me to stop, then you have to support me, and help me out!

Kioshi: I will help you as long as you stop disrespecting her … I don't want you to offend her any longer, making the matter worse!

Nanami: your wife is really affecting your judgement … stop listening to her, I'm your mother after all!

Kioshi: Anna isn't doing anything wrong, she's always does her best to stand with the right thing, … remember yesterday, she didn't approve of Hiroki's behavior towards you, even after you attacked her!

Nanami: that good for nothing wife of your is just pretending … you just don't see it, because your blindly in love with that American woman … they have different standard then us … she doesn't understand us as Japanese Americans!

Angry, Kioshi says: My wife is a red line … don't cross it! … I'm not going to be put in a situation where I have to choose between Anna and you … don't push me away like that, ok?!

Nanami: Are you threatening me right now?

Kioshi: No … I'm just frustrated by the whole situation … but please … don't attack my wife!

Nanami: whatever!

Kioshi sighed heavily … then asks: Can I leave now?

Nanami: No … focus here … the more you know the better, you might as well try to help her out!

Kioshi: A person like me is powerless in this situation … as much as I hate the fact this guy is her lawyer … I can't do anything about it … they know the situation better than anyone … which makes me completely useless

Nanami: hmm …. If only we knew that detective's name, we can talk to them and perhaps even give him money to keep him away from her

Kioshi: NO! … that's illegal … you're not going to bribe a detective … that's just plain stupid!

Nanami: I'm just trying to come up with idea's … I don't see you suggesting anything better

Kioshi: I won't !, just let the professionals deal with it!

A short while after, Kyoko's manger names come up, as well as her costar, Tsuraga-san, which makes Nanami question him, saying: why does a newcomer like her share a manger with a star like Tsuraga-san?

Kioshi: I don't know … but they seem to be affiliated to the same agency … perhaps because of the accident, … her boss wanted her to be safe with one of the most trusted mangers, and that's possibly how the arrangement was made

Nanami: but then, why does she want him to be involved, then? … answer that!

Kioshi guessing: because they have the same manger?

Nanami: You fool! … even if they had the same manager, it doesn't mean a popular star like him should be involved in that matter … they must be close!

Confused, Kioshi asks: So?

Nanami: So?! … are you blind or something?! … girls and boys can't be friends just like that!

Kioshi: Mom … Hiroki has friends who are female … nothing is wrong with that!

Nanami: You can't compare a 17-year-old with a 14-year-old!

Kioshi: what's your point?

Nanami: let me ask you something instead, … you mentioned that you saw her in the same hospital … did you see that guy there as well?

Kioshi: come to think about it, yes … he came to visit her … and he was there when Anna was released from the hospital … in fact, he is the one who called her Mogami-san!

Nanami: So, they are close, but they still address one another by last name basis, … hmm! … but a hospital is a public space … they won't address each other intimately!

Kioshi: what are you getting at?

Nanami thought to herself (there is no way the number one bachelor in Japan will be interested in a new comer like her … he was possibly there because his manager had to be there!

Kioshi: Mom?

Nanami: Never mind me … I am probably over estimating it!

Kioshi was thankful his mother was disregarding any ideas of Kyoko dating, let alone a man like Tsuraga Ren, … he was aware that Kyoko is at a marriageable age … but he didn't want to worry about that yet

While both mother and son were lost in thought, trying to comfort themselves with their beliefs, Kyoko's voice caught their attention, as she asked her mother about the hair style

Nanami didn't wait for an answer, and said: She's going to tell her! … she was just waiting for her child to ask!

Kioshi argued: why would she change her hair style if she was going to tell her?!

Nanami: So, she can get her attention!

Kioshi: don't you think showing off the injury would catch her attention faster, come on!

Nanami: don't underestimate women, Kioshi! … she might act like a saint, but in realty she's a venomous snake

Kioshi knew that arguing with his mother won't get him anywhere … he was convinced that his mother won't stop, … so he stayed silent and waited to hear Saena' reply to Kyoko's question

Despite the fact that Saena tried to stir away from the question, Nanami still criticized her: who answer one question with another … avoiding the question is just asking for more attention … she's just tempting her to ask further!

Kioshi signed heavily, then said: Nothing she does or says will ever satisfy you … you already created a persona for her and you won't see her any other way … isn't that right?!

Nanami: I didn't make anything … you're just viewing her with your plain male eyes ... you can't see the deception … because you think everything is simple and straight forward … you would be surprised to learn how a female brain works …. You just don't get it, do you!

Kioshi: Sometimes it's not as complicated as you make it seem … for the short time that I've known her, she was always straight forward … similarly, she liked it when people where straight forward with her … even if they were mean at times, at least she knows their being honest

Nanami: then why was her lawyer going around is circles with us … if she was really straight forward, then she wouldn't have asked that man to taunt us!

Kioshi: you can't blame her for her lawyer's actions … you clearly realized that he was trying to expose my actions, … he seemed well aware of the situation!

Nanami: sure … he heard her side of the story … he was bias, rude, and horrible, and I would rather never meet him again!

Kioshi: as long as he's her lawyer, he will be there … let's just drop the subject … I'm done arguing!

Soon after the lawyer pair left, Kyoko started cleaning up, which lead Nanami to say: how shameful, she has to not only cook, but also clean … like what kind of mother is she?! … at least help the poor girl clean up!

Kioshi looked at his mother and thought (maybe I should really ask dad to intervene … I'm tired of all this)

Soon after Kyoko finished cleaning, she started acting weird, which alarmed Kioshi … so he asked: what is the matter with her?

Nanami: I wouldn't know!

Kioshi became worried, … he thought maybe the culprit was watching her, which is why she felt like closing the curtains was a good idea … he thought (is she feeling anxious because of what her mother warned her about?)

*In reality … Kyoko was anxious because of the camera's Nanami planted in her mother's apartment

* * *

_**(That morning – Takarada's office)**_

Takarada was watching one of his favorite romantic drama's … he was so immersed in the show that he didn't realized that Ruto was behind him

Ruto: Sir!

Jolting off his seat, Takarada looked behind him and said: Don't scare me like that … I was in sync with the moment … you ruined it!

Ruto: I apologize … but … Tsuraga-sama is here to see you!

Takarada: oh … Ren is here … let him in!

Ruto: Yes!

Ren enters after being granted access … he walks up to Takarada and says: Good morning, I hope this isn't a bad time … I would like to discuss something important with you!

Takarada: well, I already recorded the whole series … it can wait … come sit … Ruto brings us some tea!

Ruto: Yes sir

Ren sat down and composed himself before speaking, he looks at Lory and said: I would like LME to start a campaign!

Takarada: A Campaign? …. For?

Ren: Anti-bullying!

Takarada stared at Ren with a hint of confusion … he understood where Ren is coming from, knowing his past with being bullied … so he asked: Why now?

Ruto came back and served the Tea

Ren took a sip, looked up and said: Because I don't want Mogami-san to suffer because of me!

Takarada: Hmm …. What makes you think she's suffering because of you?

Ren: She was bullied this Monday … the reason being … playing in the Same Drama as me … she was also bullied because of that guy too … but … unlike him, I want help her out!

Takarada: Don't you think if you make any moves to help her, will harm her even more?!

Ren: I thought about … so I came up with a plan … if my Agency starts the campaign, it will be too vouge … those people won't be able to tell that I am helping her, because it's not direct!

Teasing Ren, Takarada says in a low voice: that's touching! … Love is driving you crazy enough to make a move to protect your beloved!

Annoyed, Ren defends himself saying: it's not like that! … I just don't want her to suffer like that, don't you think she suffered enough … she's trying to start a new page with her mother, yet others still try to hurt her … how much pain does she need to endure before we do something?!

Takarada: Ren … she's stronger then you think!

Ren: I am aware … but there is a limit to how much someone can endure … I don't want to watch from the sidelines while she suffers … frankly … this whole industry is tainted with such abuse, and that needs to change somehow!

Takarada: you're not wrong about that … and to be honest, … she might have to suffer a little longer before the coast becomes clear for her path to stardom

Ren: why is that … do you know something I don't?!

Takarada was taken aback a little, so he asked: what do you mean … does she tell you everything now?

Ren: Not really … I know a few things … but you seem more knowledgeable!

Takarada: then how did you know that she was being bullied because of you and that kid?

Ren: because I saw her after school … she didn't explain anything then, but … I guess she thought she needed to explain herself … so, she ended up telling me why she was upset that day!

Takarada: I see … so even though she moved to a different class, she is still being picked on!

Ren: she said a new girl joined their class, she formed a group and went on the attack … if that happens over and over, don't you think more and more people won't feel comfortable acting with me because of such treatment?

Dumbfounded, Takarada asks: is that what your worried about?

Ren: No …

Takarada started teasing again, saying: So, your worried Mogami-kun won't act with you because she was bullied for acting in dark moon, … I wonder how will they react to the fact she was Setsu your sister!

Ren: Hey! … I personally don't think that should be revealed, at least not yet!

Takarada: Of Corse … I understand that! … but that just shows that no matter what role she plays, people will always have something to say, don't you think!

Ren: Right! … but that can be changed, at least to some extent!

Takarada: so, …. What's your plan?

Ren start explain his plan to Lory, going into the smallest details that he can think of … which might help the plan be successful!

The plan caught Takarada's interest, so he said: I'm really Impressed … thats a well-thought-out plan … you've really matured Ren … I applaud you!

Unsure if Lory was being sarcastic or not, Ren asked: would you consider it?

Takarada: actually, we should up the scale … why not make the whole industry participate!

Excited, Ren asks: Are you Serious?

Takarada: Of Corse I am … did you think I was being Sarcastic?

Ren lied: No …

Takarada: I can tell your lying … I'm actually hurt that you think I wasn't serious … I genuinely think the idea is great, and might actually work … if you doubt me again I will have to leave you on your own to plan this!

Ren: I'm sorry, … it's just hard to determine if your serious … since you tease me ever so often

Takarada: which part made it look like I'm teasing you?!

Ren: when you said that I matured … as I mature man I take offense to that … it makes me feel like a kid in your eyes!

Takarada: Fine … I will give you that … but … I was being sincere … let's do it!

Ren smiles and nodes … he was grateful that his plan wasn't rejected

Takarada: do you have time right now?

Ren: I have to be on set at 2:00pm, so I have some time before getting lunch and heading to set

Takarada: alright … Ruto … come … We need to write down the plan so we can start as soon as possible!

Ruto joins them with a laptop in hand, he sits down and says: I'm ready!

For the next two hours, Lory, Ren and Ruto discussed the plan in detail, adding many different things and goals …and once the clock turned to 12:30 pm, Ren got a text from Yashiro letting him know that he will be there in 30 minutes.

Ren: well then … I will start working on my part … I will leave the rest to you!

Takarada: Yes … Good luck Ren!

Ren: Thank you!

Takarada: to be honest … I didn't think you would add the last part to this plan!

Ren: what do you mean?

Takarada: Ren … I am well aware of your feelings for her … don't try to play a fool with me!

Ren: I just added that part because of the recent scandal with Kana-san … After hearing what people said about it, I realized that if I ever wanted to date someone, I will have to be super careful, so …

Turning Serious, Takarada asked: so, your finally over it? …. Are you finally going to work on your happiness? …. Because last year, you still believed that you don't deserve to be happy!

Ren: That has yet to change … but, … I want to pave the way … not only for myself and Mogami-san, but for everyone in this industry!

Takarada thought to himself (he already made his mind about her … this makes me happy)

Ren continued: People believe that someone famous like me should date some on par with them in skills or fame, … I understand that as celebrity you need fans to survive this industry, but that doesn't make the fans our judges and …. I won't hand them the remote control to my life

Takarada: I understand that … but you know how brutal this industry is … you don't want your fans to abandon you!

Ren: Well … I think that we … the new generation …. Needs to change that … and we can do it … We can take control of our lives … we have the right to choose our friends … and frankly, we should be able to fall in love with the person who makes us happy … I don't want to be bound by someone the fans think is better for me

Takarada: sure … but you that is already have those rights Ren!

A little frustrated, Ren argues: Perhaps because I'm famous enough …but Mogami and other newcomers are all still put down if they come close to the people who already made it in the industry … I might be able to choose to be friends with Mogami … but people will go after her not me … which might build a wall between us … bullying might force her to distance herself from me!

Takarada: Did she already ask you to keep your distance … is that why your so upset?!

Ren: She did request that we don't meet in public unless it's for work purposes!

Takarada: Ouch!

Ren: it seems like one of the girls in her class saw us together at the Karaoke on Sunday!

Takarada: but you guys weren't alone … Maria was there too if I remember correctly!

Ren: Yes … we were 8 people in total … but I don't know what that person saw and when … as Mogami-san did leave with me and Yashiro-san

Takarada: So, you want to pave the way … so in the future … when you have enough guts to ask her out, and the coast will be clear for you two to date?

Ren nodded

Takarada: but … what makes you think that Mogami-kun is interested in a relationship … she's still the love-me section member number 1!

Ren: She won't be one forever … and it's true that I don't know how she feels about me as a man … but … I still have hope and I decided to hold onto it and see where it takes me!

Takarada smiled softly and nodded … then said: I'm glad to hear that … but … I won't help unless you ask me too!

Ren: Don't worry about it … I've got it all under control … I will handle alone! … I'm a man after all!

Ruto comes in with Yashiro-san and says: Yashiro-sama is here to pick up Tsuraga-sama

Takarada: Yashiro … did you manage to start our plan?

Yashiro: Yes … I'm already working on it … I also contacted the communication services to get all records of contacts!

Takarada: Great point … alright … I will wait for the report!

Yashiro: It will be ready soon, I assure you!

Ren: what's going on?

Takarada: Sorry Ren, but this is a matter I can't discuss with you, without Mogami-san's permission

Ren: then why is Yashiro informed?

Takarada: Because he's Mogami-kun's manager

Yashiro: but don't you think that it would be convenient to let Ren in on the situation?

Takarada: As much as I agree with you, I can't do that without permission, I will ask next time I contact Mogami-san

Yashiro: ok!

Ren understood that he couldn't press them for information, …. However, he was still upset that he couldn't know about the matter

Takarada: Ren … the only thing I can say is that … please … stick by her side and offer a helping hand when needed … she'll need it!

Confused, Ren asks: something bad must be happening … but you still can't tell me!

Takarada: if I could I would … it's just an unpredictable situation … just be there for her… that's all I can say!

Ren nodded and said: I'll try!

Takarada: but, focus on your current objective … I'm sure it will help!

Yashiro was a little confused, he didn't know what they meant, but preferred not to ask

Ren: well then, I should head out!

Takarada: Ren …. Bring it in (he puts his hand out)

Ren puts his hand over Takarada's hand

Takarada: Yashiro … Ruto … join us!

Fearful, Yashiro asks: what is this about … I won't be dragged into something like this!

Ren: It's ok … join us … I won't be able to complete this without you anyway!

Ruto joins Ren and lory

Although skeptical Yashiro, joins in and puts his hand on top

Takarada: on 3 …. 1 … 2 … 3 … let's change this industry for the better!

Ren smiled and said: thank you for your support … let's go Yashiro!

They leave Takarada's office and walk to the car

Anxious, Yashiro: what just happened? … what are we going to do … what was I dragged into?!

Teased, Ren: why should I tell you … since your keeping your own secrets?

Yashiro justified: you heard the president … you'll need Mogami-san approval first!

Ren: I was just joking … it's easy to get you, isn't it … don't worry … Me and president are planning to change this industry for good!

Yashiro: you think that will help me be less anxious … how the hell are you going to change the whole industry…sorry to pop your bubble, but that's mission impossible!

Ren: We have a plan … and We are about to start phase one … you'll know once we get to set!

Yashiro gulps … he was super skeptical about their plan, but he just nodded and went along

* * *

_**(During Lunch time – New film set)**_

Kyoko: I brought some lunch!

Momose: Is that your cooking Kyoko-chan?

Kyoko: Yes … I brought Extra to share, since you both said you were interested in trying it!

Momose: This looks really good … (she picks up some food with her chopsticks and tastes it) then says: delicious … this tastes amazing!

Kazumi: Don't mind if I do … (he also tastes the food) and says: your Incredible! … I love this flavor!

Kyoko: Thank you … your too nice!

Kazumi: you don't have to be too humble … be proud of yourself … I would eat this any day!

Kyoko smiles and nodded

Momose: your cooking skills are at par with a professional cook … Thank you for Sharing lunch with us … I would agree with Kazumi-san … I would eat this over our usual lunch!

Kazumi: Man … the person you end up with, will have an amazing life honestly!

Shocked by his statement Kyoko: what are you saying … that's not true!

Kazumi: why not … I definitely think that dating someone that can cook is a huge plus!

Momose: Kazumi-san … good luck finding a girlfriend, because in our generation, it's rare to find someone like Kyoko!

Kazumi: hey … I said it's a huge plus … its doesn't mean I wouldn't date someone who can't cook!

Kyoko smiles without commenting

Momose: I see … Good luck anyway!

Kazumi: Thanks!

The trio eat their lunch happily before joining the rest of the cast in the meeting room

The director and producer told the cast and crew not to come tomorrow and that they will start filming on Monday, giving everyone an extra day break

* * *

_**(On Set – Ren's new movie)**_

Ren met with his costars as they gathered to get ready for the script reading for the new movie.

Some of his female costars rounded around him and yelled praises, while others asked about Kana-san … Ren however just smiled and nodded and walked away, went to his seat and wore a serious look

After the script reading, Ren talked to the director and informed him that he will do the cooking himself, and that he will be getting lessons to ensure he can do it properly.

The director was impressed, and said: Kana-san is sure lucky to have a man like you … my wife would kill for a man who can cook … hahahahaha

Ren smiled without saying … but he thought (I have to meet with Kana-san somehow and ask her for her plan to get out of this … I don't want to be linked with her in such way … I'm tired of it)

Ren went back to talk to his costars, he took the female lead to the side and asked: may I ask you something

Aya, his non-romantic female lead, answered: sure!

Ren: have you ever been bullied because you costarred with me in the past, or any other popular actor before?

Aya: bullied? … please … stuff like that happen, but I wouldn't really consider them bullying … at least to some extent!

Ren: so, you're ok with such negative treatment by others within the industry?

Aya: it's not that I'm ok with it … but I can endure criticism … so … it's ok … I mean … I don't understand why you're asking this question; do you want to star with someone else?

Ren: No, not at all … it's just that I've heard that another female actress that stared with me in the past, has been bullied by other people in the industry, so I would like to know if others experienced something similar

Aya: to be honest … it feels wrong to complain about it … especially to you!

Ren: you're not complaining … I asked a question, and you're simply answering it!

Aya: ok … when you put it like that, it makes more sense … I apologize that I didn't answer truthfully before … honestly, yes … but despite being made fun and told that my acting sucked because I was your costar, I made the decision to join this production

Ren: so, the criticism was more based on jealousy remarks then actual specific criticism?

Aya: Yes … they never said why I was bad, or when … most remarks made where because they thought I was unfit to act side by side with you!

Ren: I understand … well then … Can I ask you a favor?

Aya: Sure … anything!

Ren: I would like you to write down one or few remarks you've suffered … you don't have to write your name if you don't want

Aya: I can do that, but why?

Ren: Well, nothing is set in stone yet, but there might be an antibullying campaign in the near future, and I would like to collect as much remarks as I can to support the cause!

Aya: Really … that's interesting! … I don't mind writing it, but … I will not sign my name, since it's going to be a public matter!

Ren: thank you … and if possible, have any friends within the industry write down their experience as well … it doesn't have to be about me, it can be about anyone … males, females … and everyone in between!

Aya: sure … I will do my best to collect some, I will give them to you once I have them!

Ren: and please keep this campaign idea a secret!

Aya: alright … consider it done!

Ren: Thank you … I know it's a lot to ask, but the more we have the better case we build!

Aya: no worried … count on me!

Ren leaves and Yashiro follows him out … they ride the car and go on their marry way

_**(In Yashiro's car)**_

Yashiro: so that's your plan? … to collect remarks and use it in an antibullying campaign!

Ren: Does it sound like a bad idea?

Yashiro: No … it's actually really smart … but … are you going to ask Mogami-san to share her experience as well?

Ren: I won't

Yashiro: why?

Ren: Because the president will take care of all the people in the agency!

Yashiro: I see …

Ren: But I will inform her about the campaign tonight … as I did promise her that I won't do anything before telling her the plan!

Yashiro: that's very straightforward of you!

Ren: what do you mean? … I gave her my word, it's only fair that I keep it!

Yashiro: that's not what I mean … your being straightforward with your feelings … an act like that screams "I care about you, I'm willing to start a whole new campaign to protect you"

Ren: please … stop trying to push that notion … besides, there is no guarantee that this will work

Yashiro: I can't believe that you, the person who thought of the idea, aren't as confident! … aren't you trying to change the industry, … have more faith in your efforts!

Ren: I have faith that this will bring a lot of attention and might work … but … changing the industry isn't as easy as we think … to change something, you need to attract enough people to push for that change!

Yashiro: I'm sure there will be enough people who would like less criticism in that aspect … don't worry … people hate being treated badly, so I'm sure many will support this cause!

Ren: yeah …

Yashiro: so … what's your next move?

Ren: I need to meet with actors who want to join me in being the face of this campaign

Yashiro: do you have anyone particular in mind?

Ren: how about you look at the top 10 men and women in the industry … we will go to every one of them and propose the idea … that should include Kana-san and Hiromune Koga … and if possible … I want to meet them first!

Yashiro: hmm … but … if you meet Kana-san … it will be like pouring oil on a fire … the news of you two dating hasn't died yet!

Ren: will I am trying to pour sand on the fire … because I'm sick of being stuck in this situation, we are not together … and can't possibly be together … and I want to get that out soon!

Yashiro: I will try to make it happen, …. How about Kajima-san?

Ren: I have been ignoring him for a while … I'd rather keep it that way!

Yashiro: did something happen between you two?

Ren: No … but a playboy like him can't possibly help this campaign … so I'd rather keep him on the sidelines!

Yashiro: is it because he said a few remarks about Kyoko, … and your angry about that?

Ren: More like … I'm trying to stop myself from beating him up … how about that?!

Yashiro: hey … are you that angry?!

Ren: Not really … but I have had the urge … so keeping distance will keep solve that issue!

Yashiro: I see …

Ren notices his phone was ringing … so he answers: hello!

Kyoko: Hello … is this a good time to speak?

Ren: yeah, I have some time before my next job, … we can talk right now … or I can call you once I get home

Kyoko: I would rather talk here, and now … if you don't mind!

Ren: sure … but, where are you?

Kyoko: I'm at the agency … in the love me room!

Ren: do you have work soon?

Kyoko: No … I'm done for the day!

Ren: alright … wait there, we will be there soon!

Kyoko: ok!

Ren: I'll see you soon, bye now

Kyoko: Bye!

Ren: can we swing by the agency for a while?

Yashiro: sure … it's not like I would say no after you told her that you'd be there!

Ren nodded and thought: (did something happen?)

Yashiro: it's amazing how you immediately want to meet her to talk … instead of just talking on the phone!

Ren: Because I can see her … she's an actress, I wouldn't be able to tell her mood from just hearing her voice!

Yashiro nodded but he thought (why can't you just admit you want to see her … I know it … but you still act like it's your own secret ... I'm your manager, trust me with this!)

* * *

_**(At the Agency, Love me room)**_

Kyoko was there alone … she sat and waited for Ren's arrival

She didn't wait long, as she heard a knock on the door, so she said: it's open!

Ren entered the room along with Yashiro-san

Yashiro: Do you want me to stay … or should I give you guys some space?!

Kyoko: you can stay … I'm sure Takarada-san already talk to you about it, though

Yashiro: ah … yes … He talked to me about it, last night!

Kyoko nodded, then asked: then did you tell Tsuraga-san?

Yashiro: No … The president said he didn't get permission to tell him, so we kept it from him

Kyoko: My mom said it's alright If we include him, since we see each other often, and that he's trusted

Yashiro: I see … then go ahead … I will go and get some coffee; do you guys want any?

Ren: No, thank you!

Kyoko: I'm fine … I have my drink here anyway

Yashiro: alright then … I will leave you two talk (he gets up and leave)

Ren: How are you today?!

Kyoko: I'm fine … just a little worried, that's all

Ren: what's going on … did something bad happen?

Kyoko explains the whole investigation situation and tells him what her mother and Todoh-san said that morning

Ren: So, the president and Yashiro are helping your mother and lawyer get evidence to prove your innocent, in case that shady detective tried to blame you the victim

Kyoko: yes!

Ren: I really hope it doesn't get to that!

Kyoko: yeah … I've been thinking about the whole thing … and … what if they not only blame you, but also accuse me of trying to kill both you and Yashiro-san … since you both had the chocolates, and I'm the one that offered!

Ren: But … most people are not aware of us having the chocolates

Kyoko: But the police are aware of it …

Ren: your right … but don't worry too much … you have your mother, your lawyer, and all of us by your side … we will support you no matter what!

Kyoko: Thank you Tsuraga-san …

A few moments of silence haunted the room

Brook Ren: why does it seem like that's not all you wanted to talk to me about … is something else bothering you?

Kyoko: well … what can I say … there is not one but two actually!

Ren: are you comfortable talking to me about them?

Kyoko: Yeah … since I trust you and you always assure me … I can tell you what's bothering me

Ren: Go ahead … I'm listening

Kyoko: well, the reason I prefer to talk here oppose talking to you on the phone, while I'm home, is because I feel like I'm being watched … maybe I'm just being paranoid … but I really feel uncomfortable for some reason!

Ren: you feel like you're being watched when you're at home?

Kyoko: yeah … I checked all around the apartment … and the only place I feel like I'm not being watched is the bathroom … I thought maybe my mom would have installed Camera's to ensure I'm safe, but … I think that's unlikely … so … I feel a little confused by this

Ren: you should talk to her about this, don't you think?

Kyoko: yeah … but … I … well, I don't feel safe talking about it!

Worried, Ren asks: why?

Kyoko: mainly because I don't think she's the one who installed Camera's if any … but what if someone else put Camera's or something … I know I'm being paranoid … I'm not making sense!

Ren tried to comfort her saying: you need to trust your guts … if you're feeling something, speak up about it … there is no harm in checking!

Kyoko: yeah … what if … just what if someone is really watching us, and they might remove anything before it being discovered by us

Ren: that's a good point … in that case, you should talk about it elsewhere, like in the car … or at your mother's work place … or on the phone!

Kyoko: yeah … I thought about calling my mom about it … but I didn't want cause her trouble at work … she's very busy lately, so … what if I raise my concern and cause her to worry, when in reality there is no issue … other than that, what if someone is recording phone calls or something like that

Ren: that's a very tricky situation … I wouldn't mind visiting and help you look around if you want!

Kyoko: hmm, … maybe we can do that later … I think I should see if I still feel that way in the next few days, then … if I still feel like I'm being watch, I will ask my mom about it

Ren: that sounds like a good plan!

Kyoko: thank you … again …

Ren: what's the other topic?

Kyoko: well, … it concerns my mom … I told you she has been acting weird yesterday!

Ren: you did mention that … did you talk to her about it?

Kyoko: no … but … you know what's weird!

Ren: what is it?

Kyoko: she suddenly changed her hair style!

Confused, Ren asks: what's wrong with that?

Kyoko: she's hiding an injury behind this new hair style!

Ren: an injury?

Kyoko: Yes … I saw it today morning … I woke up early and saw that she had stitches … but when she came for breakfast, she covered it completely … and when I asked about the change, she just asked me if it looked bad … I don't think she wanted to tell me about the injury!

Ren: oh … that's odd, I mean, … there is nothing wrong with being injured … what the point of hiding it?

Kyoko: that's what I'm wondering … I know she hates to appear weak … but … I don't think being injured is a sign of weakness!

Ren: hmm … that's really unusual

Kyoko: I thought perhaps something or someone caused the injury, … which may be the reason why she's hiding it … because if I ask, she won't be able to explain without telling me

Ren agrees, saying: that's a reasonable explanation! … it could also be because she doesn't won't you to worry, because you tend to worry a lot!

Kyoko: I guess …

Ren: when she called yesterday, she told you she'd be late, right … so maybe she was taking care of the injury then!

Kyoko: No … I don't think she got injured yesterday … I think it happened on Tuesday!

Ren: why is that?

Kyoko: because it makes more sense … her actions changed since Tuesday … she was very late on that day, yesterday, she left before I can really see her, and she also returned later than usual … at least that's what I think!

Ren smiles and says: you're like a detective … analyzing the data on hand to figure out what happened, … I think your reasoning makes a lot of sense!

Kyoko: yeah … I learned to analyze my surroundings when I was young, I can read her mood just from looking at her face sometimes … I can even tell if she's mad or not from how she knits her eyebrows!

Ren: that's interesting … I've never heard anyone say something like that before!

Kyoko laughs awkwardly then remembers something and says: Oh … by the way … I'm going to school tomorrow!

Surprised, Ren asked: you are?

Kyoko: yeah … I'm going to take all the advice I got and use it to my advantage … I won't let those girls get to me anymore … or at least I will try!

Ren: that's good to hear … let me know how it goes!

Kyoko: I will!

Ren: Great … I hope it goes well!

Kyoko: alright then … I won't take more of your time … I don't want you to be later because of me!

Ren: don't worry, I still have time … I'm sure Yashiro will come back shortly before we leave

Kyoko: I see …

Ren: come to think … I also have something to talk to you about!

Kyoko: oh … well then, go ahead!

Ren: Remember our conversation from yesterday, I told you that something needs to change about this industry … specifically on bullying and fan's control over their favorite idol

Kyoko nodded then said: Yes, I remember!

Ren: I spent last night thinking about a plan, and I proposed it to the president today morning, he though it's a good plan, ... in fact, we spent some time together improving the plan and we are already planning to start phrase one!

Surprised, Kyoko asked: Already?

Ren: yes!

Kyoko: that's amazing … but what is it … can you tell me?

Ren: I am actually going to ask you to participate … don't worry, you won't have to be involved publicly!

Kyoko: I don't mind helping … what can I do?

Ren: I want you to write down some of the bullying you faced, you don't have to go to much detail, and you don't have to put your name either, but adding your voice will help bring attention to the bigger picture … which is the unfair treatment of actors and actresses

Kyoko: I can do it … when do you need it?

Ren: As soon as you can complete it … just hand it to me or the president … I'm sure the president will talk to all the talent's in the agency anyway … but I wanted you to know first, because I promised I would let you know

Kyoko happily says: Thank you … that's means a lot!

Ren smiles and nodded … but before he can say anything, Kanae opened the door while talking to Chiori, asking: did you get that weird email?

Chiori: What email … I didn't check!

Kanae: well, it wouldn't surprise me if you didn't get it, since your only in the love me section, not the agency itself

Cheerful, Kyoko welcomes them: Moko-san … Amamiya-san … I didn't think I would see you both … I'm glad you came!

Ren looked at them and nodded

Chiori: Kyoko-chan … you're here too … (she bows to Ren in respect along with Kanae)

* * *

_**Author notes: **_

**Chapter 16 Ends here! **

Hi Everyone, I'm so sorry for the delay again … School work is taking the majority of my time, but rest assured, I'm working on this constantly …In fact … Chapter 17 is also ready, but needs some editing and read proofing … it will be posted in a week or so from now!

I hope you like this new chapter and be sure that more drama is about to unfold!

Thank you all for reading this chapter and thank you for your support

Reviews are much appreciated

Until next time! Jane!


	17. Chapter 17

Hello Everyone,

I don't own Skip Beat, Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei does, So I give her all credit for the original Story, While I own this fan-fiction – My first about Skip Beat

* * *

**Chapter 17: Feels and Tribulations **

_**(At the Agency, Love me room)**_

Kanae decided to greet Ren with a Tease, asking: Did you join our section? … I would love to see you in that jumpsuit that we're forced to wear!

Ren: No … and I'm sorry because I will never wear such thing … I'm just here to talk to Mogami-san

Chiori: that's too bad … I wonder when this section will get more members … it's impossible that we are the only people who need to learn about love!

Kanae: you got that right … besides, I hope I can leave this section soon, I'm want to be considered an official actress!

Kyoko: I wonder if we need to pass a specific criteria to leave this section … maybe an exam?

Ren: or you might just have to prove that you learned that you know how to love and be loved!

Chiori: We might as well stay in this section forever, … I'm not sure I can love people the way this president expects us to

Kanae: by the way … what are you two talking about … and where is your manager?

Kyoko: He went to get something to drink

Annoyed that Kyoko only answered the second question, Chiori asked: and?

Kyoko: and?

Kanae: is this another secret between you two?

Kyoko: um … no … we were just talk about a few things … remember, I told you that I was bullied in school! … I actually decided to go to school tomorrow!

Chiori: Even though those girls are being super mean? … how are you going to deal with them?

Kanae was skeptical, she didn't think that Kyoko was lying … but she sensed there was more to their meeting then just the bullying discussion

Kyoko: I'm going to use some of Natsu's traits to keep them from messing with me, it might work, and it might not … but I will try anyway … since I'm off work tomorrow and school is not free!

Chiori: well, If I were them, I wouldn't want to mess with someone like Natsu … go get them girl!

Kanae sat down, and looked at both Ren and Kyoko, before asking: since you're a part of this agency, maybe you should check your email … We are all summoned later tomorrow at different times for some meeting

Kyoko: oh … (she checks her phone) and says: When is yours?

Kanae: 6:30 p.m.

Excited, Kyoko cries: Mine is too … I'm getting to spend more time with you!

Ren just smiles, he didn't take out his phone because he was aware of the arrangements, at least to some extent.

Chiori checks her e-mail and says: I'm also on the 6:30 spot … what about you Tsuraga-san?

Ren: I don't need to, since I'm already aware of what's to come

Kanae: what is this about … I don't understand why the agency would meet with most, if not all of its talents at such a short notice … did something happen?

Ren: you'll know as soon as 6:30 p.m. tomorrow!

Chiori: so, you don't know the details?

Ren: No, I'm aware … I just won't say anything

Annoyed, Kanae complains: You're Annoying!

Kyoko looked at Ren and tilted her head in confusion, because she didn't understand why he didn't want to tell them

Ren looked at Kyoko and somehow understood how she felt, so he said: Fine … (he looked at the girls who stared at them with suspicion), and said: It's an antibullying campaign the Agency is planning to start! … this is for the sake to change this industry for the better!

Chiori: That's amazing! … but don't you think it's too ambitious, bullying has been there for the longest time, and no one ever attempted to do anything about it!

Ren: You saw that in the past few years, different campaigns surfaced, or maybe I should rephrase to movements … take for example the "Me too movement" … it made a huge deal overseas where women and men started talking about the sexual harassments they faced, not only in the film industry … but in the work force in general … that movement started here too, and well, things started to change ... I can't promise it will work, but nothing will change if we don't try!

Kanae: That's certainly true … but don't you think it's too obvious … at least her bullies might think she told you!

Ren: Don't worry, … the president raised that concern, and he decided to ask his friends from other agencies to join us, so it won't look like our agency is the only one … and frankly, most statements will probably be anonymous, … so, don't worry about that!

Chiori: So, the name of the victim and bully won't be disclosed? … what's the point then?

Kanae: I get it … it will keep the victim safe, and keep the bully anonymous … which won't vilify anyone without confirming it?

Ren: that's correct, … while I think that most of the time, people are really being bullied, some people might take advantage of this, and try to accuse others unfairly, others might also consider a simple action bullying or may exaggerate the situation.

Chiori: I can see that happening … so how can the campaign confirm those cases?

Ren: That's the main problem we might run into, … so, the president does want people to include possible witnesses to confirm their stories … our main objective, is to repeal bullying by giving victims a platform to speak up, and make the bullies realize that their actions are wrong, resulting in the possibility of less and less cases of bullying over time!

Kanae: that's a great strategy … I just hope it works!

Ren: adding to that, I plan to have serial bullies black listed, because sometimes, fear would be a deterrent for some to stop those actions, but not everyone is scared, some are aware of their harmful action, and they don't mind … which is why we will blacklist them.

Chiori: so, your saying that current bullies won't be blacklisted, unless they keep bullying others, which gives some people a chance for remorse?

Ren: Yes … and, when we say bullies, I don't only mean people within the industry … but also fans … fans who bully online are not immune … we will blacklist people who spread misinformation on regular basis, and if possible, ban them from participation in events if they keep such behavior!

Chiori: That's a huge project, isn't it?!

Kanae: I like that … this way we can have our say against people spreading rumors and misinformation to hurt us … but … how long do you think the plan will take before its released to the public?

Ren: I think the president want to get Allies on our side to support the campaign, maybe also sponsors … we want to make sure that we don't rush anything … but at the same time, we want to start it as soon as reasonably possible

Chiori, Kanae noticed that Kyoko wasn't asking questions, instead … she looked nervous and her face was a slight shade of red … she was being shy, and it was obvious to both girls that something has indeed changed, but they were still unaware to what extent

Ren continued: if all goes well, we will have our freedom back … this industry will be much safer and will be more accepting of people … that's the end result we are hoping for!

Looking at Ren, Kanae asked: Does that also include relationships, like friendships and romance?

Ren: It should … yes … I think that people, mainly fans of particular celebrities, including myself, … do tend to judge others who come in contact with their idol, and they make their own vetting system, where they don't want newcomers to be friends with people who have been in this industry for a while … deciding who is worth it and who isn't!

Kanae: I see … that's clever of you, indeed!

Ren smiles and says: Thank you … I would pretty much like to protect the people I care about … including the three of you … and frankly … I think its time we take our freedom and happiness back, … wanting to be an actor doesn't mean we have to give up on our privacy … nor does it mean we need to choose friends that fit our image … We as people have the right to be happy just like anyone else!

Chiori: That's true! … as a person that did wrong things in the past, I will make sure I never repeat them and work on myself to be more confident in the future!

Kanae: right … I think this industry does need a makeover … and this might just do the trick!

Kyoko: very well!

Yashiro-san knocks the door and enters after granted permission, then he says: Ren, we need to head out soon!

Ren looks at the time and says: yeah … we should get going!

Kyoko stand up and bows saying: thank you for taking your time to come here, Tsuraga-san

Ren: No worries … are you staying here for a while?

Kyoko: I might … I'm not sure yet!

Chiori: how about we get Dinner, there is a place nearby that has opened recently, they have great reviews, what do you think?

Kanae: I don't mind, since I'm getting hungry anyway!

Kyoko: Food sounds great right now!

Ren: well then, once you finish, text Yashiro so he can pick you up and take you home!

Kanae thought to herself (So overprotective of her, I see … well, if it's Kyoko's safety, then it makes sense, given when happened recently)

Kyoko: ok … I will!

Ren: see you later, take care everyone! …. (then Ren left of Yashiro to his next job)

Chiori, Kanae, and Kyoko cleanup the room, before leaving towards the restaurant to eat Dinner!

* * *

_**(In Todoh's Car)**_

Todoh and Saena got in the car after finishing their work at the office, and they went on their way to meet the lawyer for the Morizumi Family at a nearby Restaurant

Saena sent a Text to Kyoko, telling her to have Dinner out, since she wasn't going to be home for dinner, Kyoko informed her that she would have dinner with her friends and return home as soon as they finish

Todoh: are you going home earlier this time?

Saena looked at him and said: yes … I have no reason to avoid her, since the swelling is gone, and the injury is hidden well!

Todoh thought for a minute then he said: do you think so?

Confused, Saena asks: what do you mean?

Todoh: she asked about the sudden hair style change, but didn't press further … but do you think she's convinced, since you didn't really answer her!

Saena: Do you think otherwise?

Todoh: I think she's knows, she was probably testing the waters … perhaps she's aware of the injury and didn't ask further because she felt like you won't answer her … or because you might be hiding it for some reason

Saena: what makes you think that?

Todoh: didn't you notice that she stared right at the spot where you got injured … she also seemed hesitant when she asked the question …so maybe, she didn't want to push for an answer

Saena sighed, then said: It seems I failed to hide it properly!

Todoh: I wouldn't use that word, but … yes … you should just play it through … if she doesn't ask, then you won't say anything!

Saena: yeah … by the way … I have a question!

Todoh: go ahead … you don't have to be so formal you know!

Saena: did you feel anything weird this morning?

Todoh: like what?

Saena: I don't know … it's just some eerie feeling I felt this morning … maybe even last night … maybe I'm just being paranoid!

Todoh: Eerie feeling you say … can you be more specific?

Saena: I'm not sure how to explain it … never mind me … I think I'm just being paranoid!

Todoh: well, if you keep feeling something like that, then we can investigate it!

Saena: yeah … we will see!

* * *

_**(At the new Restaurant)**_

Chiori, Kanae, and Kyoko reached the restaurant after a 10-minute walk from the agency, by that time, all three of them were starving

Given the hot and humid weather the girls changed before coming to the restaurant, Chiori was sporting a short denim skirt with a peplum pink top. Kanae wore skinny jeans with light blue gypsy top, while Kyoko wore a short-layered navy skirt, and a flowy white blouse with a ruffled front.

As the waiter ushered them to their table … they passed through the semi-busy restaurant, it wasn't too popular so that girls felt comfortable walking in. Luckily for them, they were still new to some extent, so they didn't get noticed and stopped like others would in public places.

However, there were people who noticed them, 4 girls noticed them, or at least noticed one of them, since they go to the same school, and in fact the same class.

Another group who noticed them, was a medium family of 5, a man with his wife and 3 sons. Hiroki at first didn't want to hang out with his dad yet, as he was still upset with him, but because he loved his mother and didn't want to upset her, … he swallowed his pride and went along.

However, he wasn't the first to notice Kyoko, as his younger brother Hayato saw her approaching with her two friends, so he asked if Kyoko was going to have a meal with them, but his father denied the possibility and proposed they go to a different place, since they have only arrived a few moments ago.

In the end, they decided to stay, after making sure the two younger boys don't say anything outload … nor would they approach the girls out of curiosity

The waiter brought the girls to a table which was next to the Miyasaki family's table, Kyoko sat with her back to them, while Kanae sat in front of her, and Chiori on the side. After they were seated, they were given the menu and the waiter left, giving them their needed time to read and choose what they wanted to eat.

Kanae flipped through the menu and said: this restaurant looks fancier than I expected!

Chiori: it does give a fancy vibe, although it is considered a more casual restaurant

Kanae: the only difference I assume would be that you need to reserve a seat at a fancy place, while we can just walk in here and get seated!

Kyoko remembered that she and Kuon went to a fairly fancy restaurant, and thought (did Kuon plan for us to go there? … did he make arrangement just in case I agreed to eat out? ... he really went all out, didn't he?)

Noticing that Kyoko's mind is somewhere else, Kanae calls her out asking: What happened between you two … You seem quieter than usual!

Kyoko snaps out saying: Nothing … I was just thinking about some things … don't mind me!

Chiori: you know we're your friends, you can talk to us about anything … right?

Kyoko: Yeah … it's just ... My mom and Todoh-san talked to me about something … which has been on my mind all day … I can't really say much, but as far as I know, everything is under control!

Chiori: and does Mr. know it all, know about that matter?

Kanae: I assume he does … it makes me wonder if he was really her best friend, and I'm just a decoy!

Kyoko: That's not true … you're really my best friend … it's just … since sometime he drives me around … he needs to know the information, just in case something happens … besides … he's also involved … along with Yashiro-san!

Chiori: wait … I didn't know that … did all three of you eat it, but only you fallen victim?

Kanae: it was gifted to her after all, if anything happened to them, she would never forgive herself, although it's all the culprit fault … they were really lucky!

Chiori: That's crazy! … honestly … I understand why you would blame yourself … but you didn't even know they were bad … you can't blame yourself for that!

Troubled, Kyoko says: I know … but … I'm the one who offered … besides … I even regretted not bringing it with me and giving my mom some … just think about it … it could have been a catastrophe!

Chiori: why that look on your face … you can't possibly blame yourself for something that hasn't even happened, … you should be glad that everything is ok now!

Kanae: your imagination sure runs wild … I know that what you experienced was a terrible matter, but … you shouldn't be hung up on what could have happened … because realistically it didn't … and soon the person behind this will be caught and you will get justice … believe me

Kyoko nodded in agreement and said: thank you … talking to you two about this really helps!

Chiori: What are friends for? … we're here for each other … we've got your back, so don't worry too much!

Hearing the conversation, Anna and Kioshi who were aware of the poisoning accident, felt bad, however, they didn't have much details on the subject. On one hand, Anna felt terrible about the fact Kyoko was blaming herself for something she couldn't control, but its typical, many people do end up blaming themselves for the possibility of harming others.

On the other hand, Kioshi who learned more information that very morning had conflicting feelings, he didn't think he had the right to help her in any way, since he wasn't even supposed to know much, … at the same time, he didn't want to sit and do nothing … he wanted to do something for his daughter … even if it was something minuscule.

Hiroki however didn't know much about what they were talking about, but a quick online search gave him enough information to piece the puzzle together … although, he now understood what happened to some extent, he still felt completely powerless.

Wanting to change the subject, Kanae asked: Say … what is your ideal vacation?

Kyoko: Ideal vacation?

Chiori: who are you asking?

Kanae: both of you!

Kyoko: give me time to think … this was never something I genuinely thought about!

Chiori: Maybe a trip overseas … I always imagined myself traveling to Hawaii or Bali … some island away from people … where I can just enjoy the sun! … what about you kotonami-san?

Kanae: Just call me Kanae already!

Chiori: sorry … you only allowed me to do that earlier today … so don't expect me to switch so fast!

Kanae: True! … well … if I were to go on a vacation … I would go to Europe … I think I would love to sight-see in Paris … maybe Rome … but I need to improve my English skills first

Chiori: you know they don't really speak English there … if you said London I would have agreed!

Kanae: True … but … English is a universal language … if you go to a common visited area by tourists, you will find English speakers for sure … if you have to learn a language to visit the country … you will be stuck in Japan forever!

Chiori: makes sense!

Kanae: have you thought of anything yet?

Kyoko: not quite … I can't seem to make up my mind … I've never gone on a vacation before, so …

Chiori: ah … that's unfortunate

Kanae: I didn't go on any either … no big deal!

Kyoko: but you already made up your mind on where you want to go … I don't have a clue!

Kanae: hmmm … it's not that hard of a question … just narrow your option to one of the places you've always dreamed to go to!

Kyoko thinks for a second, the next second, her eyes sparkle with so much excitement … and her mind starts wondering in La La land

Terrified, Kanae: I feel like I just read her mind!

Curious, Chiori asks: where do you think she wants to go?

Kanae: where else … the magical land of Disney!

With so much excitement, Kyoko exclaims: That's amazing Moko-san … you guessed correctly! …. I've always dreamed of going to Disney … I would meet all the princesses … and princes …. And get to experience Magic … in the most magical place in the world!

Chiori kills the excitement saying: you know magic is fake, right? …, besides, we have a Disney right here in Tokyo … you really don't need a vacation to go there, just one or two days off!

Kanae: way to kill the excitement, Chiori … you're going to make her cry!

A very gloomy Kyoko looked down … she was very disappointed that her two friends didn't understand her love for magic

Chiori: I'm sorry, but … your almost 18 … do you really think going to a childish place like that is worth your….

Kanae interrupted Chiori by covering her mouth and said: what she's trying is we're probably too old to go to a place like that … especially considering people might consider an 18-year-old crazy for still believing in magic and loves princesses that same way a 6 or 10-year-old would … besides, you're an actress now … you need to pay attention of how people view in one way or another!

Disappointed, Kyoko disagrees saying: I am sure many teenagers in the US would go to Disney … I've seen some videos online and I've seen many young ladies enjoying the experience … you make it look like I can't go there anymore!

Chiori: I mean you can go … but … do you want to go there alone? … and how long are you going to spend in such park? … would you spend your whole vacation there?

Kanae: look … I think it would be wise if you go there on a date with someone who shares that same love … or interest in magic … I can't do it … my pride won't allow me!

Kyoko thinks to herself (who can I go with if my two best friends won't come … perhaps … would Kuon go there?!)

Chiori felt bad and said: I am willing to put aside my pride and go … as long as I can hide my identity completely … and I will not ride any lame rides!

Kanae concedes for Kyoko's sake: Same for me … but I would also add that I wouldn't take pictures with any princess or mascot … I won't buy anything that doesn't suit me either … and I won't dress up in any way to match up with anyone

Kyoko: that's no Fun … what's the point of going then?!

Chiori: then maybe you should wait until you start dating … I'm sure the guy you like will be happy to take you anywhere you want!

Kanae: that person might as well as dress up as a prince just to satisfy you!

Kyoko blushed at the thought of Kuon dressing up as her prince charming … but then she shook her head and said: who may you be talking about? … I'm not really interested in dating, you know that!

Chiori: Are you joking right now?!

Kanae narrowed her eyes looking at Kyoko … she sensed a change between Kyoko and Ren … and seeing them together in the love me section room only made her more sure things were changing … but, she decided not to say anything, as she was sure Kyoko would deny anything and everything

Chiori looked at Kanae and then smiled and said: never mind!

Kyoko: well … now that I think about the vacation subject more … maybe Guam would be nice, don't you think?

Chiori: Guam? … is that part of the US? … don't quote me on that, I'm not the best at Geography!

Kanae: I heard about that small Island, …. I think that's a great location!

Chiori looks up a few pictures online and says: why not go there someday … it looks amazing … it's just as good as Hawaii or Bali!

After seeing the photos Chiori showed her, Kanae says: Once we get a vacation, we should plan a trip there … that would be nice!

Excited, Kyoko exclaims: I'm sure you'll both will love it!

Chiori: it's as if you've already been there!

Kanae: that's not possible … None of us has ever left Japan! … let alone hopped on an airplane!

Chiori: I have, multiple times …I have even gone to Sapporo for a skiing trip in middle School!

Kyoko: wow … I've never left Kyoko until I came here to Tokyo … your school sounds fun!

Chiori: Nothing was fun about it … I was stuck with childish teenagers who were playing pranks on one another … it was lame … besides, I hate cold places!

Kanae: tell me what you enjoy … seriously … you find everything boring!

Chiori: Not true … there are many things that are fun … but trips with stupid students aren't one of them!

Kyoko: have you gone on any field trips Moko-san?

Kanae: No … I skipped all of them … what's the point in going on trips with people I can't stand … please … besides … we were low on funds most of them time … I wouldn't want to waste money on stupid trips like that!

Kyoko: I see ….

Chiori: what about you, Kyoko?

Kyoko: Our school took the students to different landmarks in Kyoto … I however didn't go to any of them … (she suddenly turns gloomy and her grudges start appearing)

Worried, Chiori asked: what … what's up with you?!

Since she was used to it, Carefree, Kanae comments: an unpleasant memory related to that guy, I assume!

Gloomy, Kyoko: He didn't want to go to any of them, …. And because I was stupidly following him anywhere he went, I missed out on every one of them … I want to curse him for life … I didn't realize how much I was missing out on until that stupid curse was lifted!

Chiori: honestly … I want to meet that guy just to beat the crap out of him … he really did a number on you!

Misunderstanding what he was hearing, Kioshi assumes that Kyoko was sexually abused by a guy she knew in the past … he thinks it might be the same boy who she fought with behind the restaurant, and decides that he needs to look up Fuwa Sho with his mother

Kanae: her mother dealt with him … but that doesn't change how crappy he treated her!

Kyoko: let's just scrape the past away and talk about something fun … I don't waste a minute thinking about that jerk!

Chiori: would you prefer to get amnesia so you can forget the past?

Kanae: that's absurd!

Kyoko: I have precious memories that I never want to lose … so despite the fact that there are many memories I would like to erase, they all helped me become who I am today, … so it's a definite No!

Chiori: Good point!

Kanae wondered what precious memories Kyoko was talking about … from her past conversation with Kyoko, she assumed that although Kyoko is a happy go lucky girl most of the time, she never mentioned anything that she considered precious … so she was confused about what memories Kyoko wanted to protect

Kyoko: say … we usual have some time off at the end of the year … maybe then we can go on a vacation?

Chiori: that's true … that might be a good plan, let's keep our options open, we never know what might change!

Kanae: yeah … and if I get that part in America, I might not have the same time off as you guys … so we'll have to discuss it more once we know more!

Kyoko: sounds good! … I'm sure we can figure it out!

Chiori opens her planner and notes their plans down … writing down key words like (end of year time off, vacation, Guam, save money … and keep options open)

Kanae sees Chiori writing down "Guam" and thought (Kyoko never really answered that question, has she?)

Chiori closes her planner and says: ah … the waiter is back!

The waiter comes and asked them for their orders while placing down a cup of water for each of them, since they all declined ordering any specific drinks

Kanae: come to think of it … Kyoko … have you ever traveled since coming to Tokyo?

Caught off guard, Kyoko thought (I almost got away with not answering that question, what am I supposed to say?)

Chiori: come to think, you did travel somewhere, … I remember you being cheerful even though the ratings for Box "R" were terrible … you had a suitcase with you, If I remember correctly

Kyoko: Its was for work … Can't give much details though

Chiori: was it that Dangerous mission?

Kanae: Just what exactly is that man making you do? … I'm honestly becoming beyond wary of him and his plans!

Kyoko: Don't worry too much … if it was something impossible, I wouldn't be able to do it … besides, my mom is aware of it and she doesn't mind, so it's all fine!

Chiori: I'm not sure that's reassuring!

Kanae: I'm with Chiori … even though your mother is ok with it … we're not … something is fishy and we don't like it!

Nervous, Kyoko smiled and said: you two are overreacting … I'm sure soon enough you'll know what it was about!

Chiori: so, were you sworn to absolute secrecy?

Kyoko: you can say that!

Kanae checks her phone and says: it's not my phone, … who's phone is ringing?

Kyoko: Ah, it's the director … I will take the call (she gets up and steps away to take the call)

Chiori: she sure is busy!

Kanae: I'm just glad she's healthy again … I want to make sure we support her and protect her as much as possible!

Chiori: Say … I'm kind of curious about something!

Kanae: what is it?

Chiori: Given you and I lived in a relatively regular household, with both parents available, do you think that Kyoko turned out like this because of her family situation?

Kanae: I mean, there are times where I've met people that had one parent, because of divorce or a death in the family, … but I've never met some like her before … she's just a unique character, … its surly her upbringing … yet

Chiori: Yet?

Kanae: From what I heard from her, … it's odd she's so cheerful … honestly … I think that everything she's been through has shaped her to become a very scary actress, and I can't wait to see what she will do in the future!

Chiori: I couldn't agree more … I think she's on a clear path to a great career, and if the father of winners ever catches a glimpse of her, she will totally blow up in fame and success!

Kanae: Forgive me, but I'm going to count on you to protect her when I'm away!

Chiori: don't worry, I will be on her side no matter what … nothing is greater than reaching success with great people like you two!

Kanae: thanks! … that aside, can you believe it?!

Chiori: I'm guessing your talking about that plan we talked about earlier?!

Kanae: is it just me or do you see what I'm seeing?

Chiori: this campaign is his plan to pave a way for them to be together?

Kanae: Exactly … this whole thing screams volumes … he is basically preparing everyone to accept her! … it's as if he started the whole thing for her sake!

Chiori: it's basically like a confession … she's just too dense to realize it … I almost feel bad for him!

Kanae: Not quite … what makes you think she doesn't … her face was a different shade of red today … I'm almost positive something changed, but to what extent, I don't know!

Chiori: so, I wasn't imagining that … she was really blushing?

Kanae: I'm telling you … I know something happened, but they both claim otherwise!

Chiori: I do believe you … she has been acting differently even before we went to the Karaoke the other day … she also seems quieter recently, and tries to avoid answering questions to some extent!

Kanae: exactly … and as her best friend, it saddens me that she won't be open about what's going on … but I can't really blame her … we're both new to being friends, and I can't expect our friendship to be similar to those I've seen in High school … we're different people after all, and above all, Kyoko is very unique!

Chiori: then again … she still seems against dating in general … or am I reading her wrong?

Kanae: I can't verify that … but I agree … she still doesn't seem keen on Dating!

Chiori: do you think her mother influences that … given the situation she was born in, not having a father and all can deter people like her from trusting men

Kanae: I don't think trusting is the issue … Kyoko does trust him, and I think he does trust her in return ... besides, we know nothing about her mother's situation and her relationship with whoever she had Kyoko with … We can't really say that it's what's effecting Kyoko's decisions

Chiori: I wonder if Kyoko knows!

Kanae: she did mention that she talked to her mother in April, but I don't know any details, so maybe she knows … but I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't

Chiori: this is so annoying … I don't know if I should support her with him … I mean I want Kyoko to be happy, … but what if we push them, … what if we step on her mother's rules or something

Kanae: from what I see, her mother is giving her all the freedom she wants … I don't think supporting those two will make Mogami-san dislike us … just consider this … her mother is a lawyer; do you think a lawyer wants her child to be an actress?

Chiori: Good point … but doesn't that make her mother seem like she really doesn't care! … I mean I had two students in my class who had lawyers as parents, and those parents were super hard on their children

Kanae: you should ask Kyoko how she feels about that … I can't tell you anything with her permission!

Chiori: should I? … I don't want open any unwanted discussions!

Kanae: do as you wish … If she doesn't want to talk about, she will just avoid answering!

Chiori: yeah … true

Kanae looks at her watch and says: she is sure taking longer than expected

Chiori: Don't worry, I have my eyes on her, she still on the phone!

Kanae: as long as she's fine, that's all that matters!

Chiori: yeah!

Kanae: should we give up on knowing what going on between them … I mean, we can't force her to tell us anything!

Chiori: maybe we should just watch and see, the more things we learn, we can use a backup … right know we don't have much!

Kanae: yeah … everything we have, she can debunk with any excuse really … although this whole thing can be seen as a confession as you said!

Chiori: honestly … he might as well propose … if we ask her she can deny it … but he can't … we can see right through his plan!

Kanae: propose … that's silly … he wouldn't propose to someone he has yet to date … and before he can do that, he has to get on her mother's good side first!

Chiori: hasn't he already … don't you remember that Yashiro san pretended to be lost, because his mother was talking to him about something?

Kanae: I don't know … she might trust him, but is that enough to give her daughter to him?!

Hearing that shocked Kioshi, he was familiar with Ren and the fact his daughter was close to him, but to know that her two friends here think that she might end up marrying him, scared him, because, according to his mother, you can take custody from a mother, but once she's an adult or if she gets married, which is allowed for her with her mother's permission, he can lost all his chances to getting his daughter to be by his side.

Anna was also aware of the close relationship between Ren and Kyoko, she wholeheartedly supported such relationship, because she thought they were good people in general, and they looked great together

Not to mention, Hiroki was also no stranger to the fact Kyoko and Ren are close, he himself saw them together, and thought they were already dating.

Kyoko comes back and says: sorry, the director was suggesting a few changes in the script … what are you guys talking about … what did I miss?

Chiori: Not much!

Kyoko: is someone getting married soon? … is it your older sister Moko-san?!

Kanae: that money-eating demon sister of mine won't be married anytime soon … she can't keep her man by her side … so don't expect wedding bells ringing anytime soon!

Kyoko: oh! … so, who then?

Chiori: No one really … don't worry about it!

Kanae smiled and nodded in agreement

Kyoko: hmm, … ok

The waiter comes back and starts serving them their dishes

Chiori: that looks really appetizing!

The waiter: Enjoy … I will come back to check on you, don't hesitate to call me if you need anything

The girls thanked the waiter, and proceeded to dig in

Impressed, Kyoko says: this is really delicious!

Chiori: I agree … I could actually say it might be the best I've had in a while!

Kanae: I'm really impressed, this is really good … I just hope it's not because I'm starving!

Kyoko: don't be silly Moko-san, being hungry doesn't make some bad food taste better!

Kanae: Debatable … I've had times where I ate something because I was starving and found it delicious, but the second time around was terrible!

Chiori: Maybe it's the food quality that fell … as some places get more popular, they focus on serving more people and forget that quality matters!

Kanae: that's true!

The girls spend the next half hour eating their food and chatting lightly

The waiter comes back and takes away from empty plate and offer them the menu for desserts, asking: would you care for a dessert?

Kyoko: hmm … I'm not sure … they sure look tempting … but should I?

Cheeky, Chiori asks: how about we order one dessert and we all share … we all get the equal guilty pleasure?!

Kanae: I'm not one to decline such a good suggestion … what about you, Kyoko?!

Kyoko: why not … sounds great!

After a very short discussion, they settled for a chocolate sphere dessert … the waiter commented: great pick, this is a very popular dessert with our customer … I will be back shortly with your order!

Chiori: I've seen it circulating online, but this is the first place I've visited that actually offers such dessert!

Kanae: same here … I was always curious about it … I'm really glad we picked it!

Kyoko nodded in agreement, then said: I can't wait to try it!

Chiori: I'm going to be terrible and ask both of you to keep your hands off until I get a few photos

Kanae: so, you opened a social media account?

Chiori: No … I just want to keep it as a good memory … since we won't be able to go out like this for a while! … besides, I'm really not into getting myself into that whirlpool of fake attention!

Kanae: Great decision, I won't get myself into that either … I hate the toxicity it's filled with!

Kyoko: I couldn't agree more … my mom actually asked me if I had an account … she feared it could compromise my safety!

Kanae: she's a lawyer, she probably saw a lot of crap happening because of social media ... did she advise you against it?

Kyoko: Strongly … but in the end, it's all up to me, she told me I should do what I see fit for my future … and she did think I might end up making one in the future as it's a trend with celebrities as they get more popular

Chiori: say … I wonder … is your mother really ok with you being an actress?!

Kyoko: she doesn't mind … she does think there is a lot of dangers because of what happened … but she said that I should do whatever I want ... and as long as I'm careful, she will be ok with it!

Kanae: it's great that she's giving you all the freedom you want!

Chiori: I have another question, but I'm not sure if I should ask!

Kyoko: go ahead, I have no issues with that … as long as I can answer it!

Chiori: so, … from what I know or saw … I thought your mother would be stricter with you, given her career … and her demeanor seems very straightforward!

Kyoko: Make no mistake, she was extremely strict when I was a child … if my grades weren't perfect, I would be screamed at … which was all the time … she also had her own office, which I wasn't allowed in, but I didn't listen … so she scolded me often … our relationship was strained for some time … but It did improve!

Kanae: how perfect did your grades have to be?

Kyoko: Nothing less than a perfect score … she often compared herself to me, having never gotten such bad grades … but in my defense … I never gotten a grade below 80!

Kanae: 80 is pretty much average and normal for most student

Chiori: I'm sorry to hear that … so she was strict indeed, but now since you grew up she's giving you a lot of freedom … its great things turned around!

Kyoko: you can say that … she did stop scolding me a while ago … but since recently I was able to achieve full marks, … I dare say that she's proud of me, at least that's what I think!

Kanae: say … did you discuss with her that you might not go beyond high school education?

Kyoko: Not yet … I did hear that were going to get those papers that ask us about our future direction soon, … maybe I can open the discussion about it then?

Kanae: that's a good idea!

Chiori: I got that paper a week ago … my first, second, and third options were all to be an actress!

Kyoko: is that allowed though?!

Kanae: I mean … I understand they usual want us to have a plan B … but what Chiori did, shows her determination to be an actress … there isn't any rules against it!

Chiori: yup!

Kyoko: I see!

Kanae: have you decided?

Kyoko: well, my first option would be "Actress" … but my plan b or c … I'm still unsure of!

* * *

_**(In Yashiro's Car)**_

Yashiro: you finished quickly tonight!

Ren: yeah, I'm glad my costars didn't make many mistakes …I'm fortunate to have left this early!

Yashiro: So, to your place?

Ren: aren't you suppose to pick Mogami-san up first?

Yashiro: ah yes … I did decide to pick her up once she's done having dinner!

Ren: Then, let's head there!

Yashiro: she still hasn't texted me that's she almost done … we might have time before then!

Ren: I would rather you be early then late … it's getting late and you don't want to keep her waiting! … we can watch around and make sure she's safe!

Yashiro: good point!

Ren: by the way, were you able to get a hold of either Koga-san or Kana-san?

Yashiro: Not yet … I will know by tomorrow morning!

Ren: alright … that's fine … I'm not in a hurry!

* * *

_**(In Takarada's office)**_

Takarada was on the phone constantly over a period of 4 hours … he finally hung up and sighed in relief saying: I'm finally done for today!

Ruto: Do you want to update Tsuraga-sama about this matter?

Takarada: No, I will talk him tomorrow anyway … I'm just glad everything went well!

Ruto: understood!

Takarada: I deserve to play some Romantic games for all the hard work I've accomplished … Ruto, please set it up for me!

Ruto: before that sir, I came with two reports for you to review!

Takarada: alright, I will take a look … what is it about?

Ruto hands him the report while answering: it's a location report, and a telephone statement

Takarada flips the pages and smiles fondly, then asks: do you have a digital copy of this?

Ruto: Yes!

Takarada: that's good, please send an e-mail to Mogami-san with these reports attached, let her know that Mogami-kun has a good alibi for where she was when the chocolate was most likely purchased, … and her contact log shows no unknown contacts … this will work great for her defense!

Ruto: Yes sir!

Takarada sighs in relief and says: this is good … thank you for all the hard work Ruto!

Ruto nodded and left so he can send the email and then proceeded to setting up the video game for his boss.

* * *

_**(Back at the Restaurant)**_

The girls finished eating their dessert and continued to discuss different topics, sharing funny video's they saw online and just doing normal things friends do

Chiori looked at the time and said: I must contact my manager, so she can pick me up!

Kyoko: I should let Yashiro-san that were almost done!

Chiori: Kanae-san … your joining me, right?

Kanae: Yes … I'm sorry for the trouble!

Chiori: don't worry about it!

Kyoko took out her phone and texted Yashiro letting him know that she nearly done with her outing … she also sent a text to her mother letting her know she will be home soon

Luckily for her, Yashiro was already there and parked, waiting for her to contact him. He decided to wait outside and watch the store and be on standby … but Ren had a different idea, he wanted to go in and pick her up … he asked Yashiro to come in with him and said that watching from outside is useless because they don't even know where she is setting, and he can only make sure she's ok if she's in his line of vision

Yashiro wanted to tease him, but he knew Ren was right, if they can see her, then they can protect her better, so they both proceeded to leave the car and walk to the restaurant.

Kanae got an email from Matsushima about her possible future role … she got so distracted reading the long e-mail, that she failed to notice her surroundings

At the table behind them, Anna got up and excused herself to the restroom

Three girls on a different table received their refilled drinks, while the forth one was fooling around with her phone, trying to figure out how to live stream on her social media account.

Risa Sakamoto (actress): I guess I will just take a video and then post it … would that work?

Hanako (singer): anything as long as we get the reaction we want … can't wait!

Maiko (model): this will be perfect!

Narumi (talent): let's get going then!

Chiori got up and called her manger to ask her to come … since they were about done

Kyoko received a massage from Yashiro that he was on his way to the restaurant

At the same time, three girls walked over to Kyoko's table and stood behind her smiling cunningly, the forth girl stayed at a distance so she can capture the scene that was about to unfold

Hiroki noticed the girls walking over and standing behind Kyoko … seeing that they had drinks in hand gave him an ominous feeling that they were planning to do something terrible … he however didn't know how he should react

His father on the other hand tried his best not to pay attention to Kyoko … he was fighting his desire to go to his daughter and strike a conversation with her, hoping to break the ice and have her warm up to him

Kanae finished reading her email and started replaying to it, still not noticing the girls standing behind her best friend

Chiori finished her call with her manager, and walked back to her seat, however she was too far to stop the scene that was about unfold

Similarly, Ren and Yashiro Arrived at the restaurant and entered, they were offered a table but they declined, saying they were here to pick someone up, … and as they walked to the seating area they witnessed the scene unfolding right before their eyes

Kyoko didn't notice the girls as she proceeded to look up a few things on her phone regarding the dishes she was going to cook with Ren on Sunday … she was too excited to notice the ominous intentions of the girls standing behind her

The three girls smiled at one another then they all raised their glasses above Kyoko's head and spilled their drinks on Kyoko, at the same time

Shocked, Kyoko dropped her phone and froze in place … she wasn't expecting drinks to be spilled on her while she was out in public, at all

Kanae heard the sound of liquids spilling so she looked up and saw 3 girls standing behind Kyoko with their empty glasses … Kyoko was drenched with three different drinks … she got up angrily and shouted: What the HELL? …. (She then approached Kyoko) and asked: Are you ok?

Chiori Ran over and said: Who the hell do you think you are?! … she noticed the girl with a phone taking video, so she blocked her view and said: Stop it!

Hearing Kanae angry voice, Kioshi raised his head and saw that 3 girls spilled their drinks on his daughter … which upset him a lot … but he didn't move a muscle … he just watched to see what will happen next

Hiroki on the other hand felt like crap, because he almost predicted what happened, but he didn't have the guts to speak up, because he feared that he was out of place and had no right to interfere

Ren who saw the whole scene unfold stood for a second before walking over with a dark expression on his face

Yashiro noticed that Ren was super angry, and he had every right to be, but he didn't know how he is going to act, and that scared him … As a manager he needed to make sure both of his charges behaved well in public ... but knowing Ren's feeling towards Kyoko made things tricky … so he ran after Ren and watched carefully in order to make the right move at the right time to control the situation

Kyoko smiled sadly while looking at Kanae and said: it's fine … I'm ok!

Kanae looked at the 3 girls who were smiling cunningly and asked: what's the Hell is your problem?

Chiori ordered the girls with the phone: delete that right away!

Risa Sakamoto (actress): I don't take orders from you! … (she clicks post) then says: try taking it down if you can!

Hanako (singer): now you can disappear forever … someone like you can't show her face publicly anymore!

Maiko (model) laughed then said: yeah … No one likes you … so get lost … life is way better without you … your taking way too much nitrogen from us human … die! you filthy creature!

Narumi (talent): your so right! … the world would be more peaceful without her!

Ren's angry went through the roof after hearing their vile words, so he roared: Says Who?!

Yashiro was baffled by Ren's choice of words … but he thought it might be a good start, as he didn't insult anyone or shouted in anger publicly

Kanae and Chiori were shocked to see Ren … they thought he had work and Yashiro was coming to pick Kyoko alone

Kyoko was also puzzled by Ren's presence as well … she thought he would be at work since she knew he would only be done by 10 pm

The four girls looked and saw Ren standing there … it was their first time meeting him, so they got all excited, and didn't notice that he was in fact boiling with anger

Excited, Risa (actress) says: Tsuraga-san … I can't believe it's really you … it's an honor to finally meet you!

Hanako (singer): I can't believe it … he is really here in the flesh!

Maiko (model): He is more handsome in person!

Angry, Ren ignores their excitement and asks again: Says who?!

Kanae takes the napkins and starts wiping the drink off of Kyoko's hair … she felt guilt … and really upset that this happened in front of her and she didn't stop it

Chiori went on to help Kanae taking more napkins and started wiping her shirt … but then said: this won't do!

Kyoko: it's fine … don't worry about it … you can stop that!

Risa Sakamoto (actress): I thought we will meet for the first time tomorrow … but I got lucky by meeting you today … do you want to join us, Tsuraga-san … we are huge fans of yours!

Hanako (singer): yeah … ignore this loser and join us at our table!

Maiko (model) took out her phone … I have to document this … (she gives Ren her back and tried to take a selfie with Ren in the frame

Yashiro however stopped her and asked: do you perhaps not realize what's going on here? … he asked a question, why aren't you answering … aren't you disrespecting him that way?!

Risa Sakamoto (actress): I would never disrespect a man like Tsuraga-san!

Hanako (singer): what's the question exactly?

Yashiro: he asked "says who?"

Maiko (model): frankly were speaking for everyone! … don't be fooled by her, women like her are a waste of space!

Narumi (talent): I don't even understand why she was put in our class?!

Ren realized that those 4 are the girls Kyoko mentioned to him when she told him about what happened in school and that made him more upset … he however knew that he can't show his anger as much in public … so he composed himself and said calmly: what makes you think your speaking for me? … just who do you think you are?

Yashiro was relieved that Ren was speaking his mind without going overboard, although he knew that deep down Ren was boiling from anger … he then asked: why did you do that?

Risa Sakamoto (actress): do what?! … we were just leaving honestly!

Hanako (singer): yeah … it was an accident anyway!

Ren Smiled, and sarcastically said: and you expect me to believe that?

Kyoko got up and said: It's ok … I will wash up quickly, then we can leave immediately… don't worry about it … I can handle it myself!

Ren looked at her without saying anything … he took a deep breath then looked at Kanae and moved his head to the right as a signal

Kanae surprisingly understood his signal and tried to rush Kyoko away to the bathroom

Ren then took of his light suit jacket and handed it to Kyoko as Kanae was taking her away

Kyoko however declined to take it saying: No need … I can't mess up your jacket … I'll be fine without it!

Yet, Kanae took the jacket and said: Thank you … (then she pulled Kyoko away to the restroom before she can protest)

Chiori stayed behind because she needed to let Tsuraga-san know about the video taken, assuming he might not know about it

Ren waited until Kyoko entered the restroom then looked at them and asked: Do I look like an idiot to you?

Risa Sakamoto (actress): Why do you say that … no way … you're a genius actor!

Maiko (model): we were really just about to leave … believe us!

Sarcastic, Ren comments: then I would assume you have some super human power to go through a wall!

Yashiro: Mind you, it's a dead end! … (he pointed at the wall behind them to show them there is no exit there)

Chiori: if you were going to leave, you would have taken the opposite direction … our table is nowhere near an exist!

Yashiro: don't try to fool us, besides, if one made the mistake, I would believe it … but all four of you coming this way claiming that you were leaving is clearly a lie!

Hesitant, Hanako (singer) changes her statement and says: Actually … we were coming here to say hello to our classmates on our way out!

Maiko (model): yeah … the drinks spilled by accident … we don't have an ill intention!

Hiroki was watching the whole think unfold didn't like what was going on, so he spoke up saying: Don't lie … you clearly stood behind her and raised the cups over her head … you did that intentionally!

Annoyed, Narumi (talent): Shut It, kid … mind your own business!

Fuming, Ren says: I am more inclined to believe this young man then all the crap you are spewing … I am not blind and neither am I deaf … just moments ago you were speaking ill of her and now you want me to believe that everything I witnessed was a mere misunderstanding?

Chiori came forward and asked: then … if you were really leaving and dropped your drinks by accident, why is the whole incident on video online?

Risa Sakamoto (actress): what is it to you?! … stop meddling!

Ren looked at Chiori and said: she filmed it and posted it online?

Chiori: Yes … she even tagged her friends in the post … not to mention that the location is mentioned in the post as well!

Risa Sakamoto (actress): let me explain!

Worried that Ren would hate them, Hanako (singer) changed their statement, saying: we were doing this pranking video with our classmates … you can ask her … she in on it too!

Maiko (model): yeah … the whole class talked about the plan!

Narumi (talent) stayed quite because she thought the others were going way too far … she knew they were busted and there was no use of lying … but they won't stop

Ren: so, your saying … that first you were about to leave, then you said it was an accident, and now it's a prank … what's next, you were paid to do it?

Yashiro: save it … none of your lies are convincing … cut it out and tell the truth already!

Chiori: they really don't have to explain it … it's clear … they came here with their drink to spill it on Kyoko on purpose … not only that, but also filmed it and posted it online!

Hanako (singer): what is it to you … go somewhere else … we're talking to Tsuraga-san … not some random lame bitch like you!

Yoshimoto enters the restaurant and heads towards Chiori, saying: what's going on?

Chiori: Yoshimoto-san … you finally came … where is the car? … I need something urgently!

Yoshimoto: It's parked outside … (seeing Chiori rushing out, she followed her) saying: I will accompany you!

Risa Sakamoto (actress): what's with her?!

Hanako (singer): Just ignore her … now that she's gone … we can finally have a conversation with Tsuraga-san without being interrupted!

Ren was nearly at his limit … he's anger was seeping out as his expression darkened dangerously

Yashiro was getting more worried as he saw Ren expression darken … he needed to protect his charges and their public image, but knowing that Ren can be unpredictable made him more nervous

* * *

_**(In the Bathroom)**_

Anna who finished using the restroom, leaves the stall and start washing her hands

Just then two young ladies enter the bathroom

Upset, Kanae: I'm really sorry, I was too observed I didn't notice what happened, if only I stopped them!

Kyoko: Don't worry about it Moko-san … I'm fine … it's not your fault!

Kanae: Tell me … are those the girls who bother you at school?

Kyoko: yeah … those 4 are the ones who preyed on me out of nowhere … just what did I do to deserve this? … I'm truly unlikable!

Kanae: Don't say that! … you know very well that you're loved by us! … those girls and their opinions don't matter!

Feeling a little discouraged, Kyoko: Thank you Moko-san … but, Maybe perhaps I should change plans for tomorrow … I can't possibly..

Kanae: what's wrong … why did you stop suddenly … you can't possibly, what?!

Kyoko looks at herself in the mirror and says: this shirt is far gone … white was a terrible choice!

Confused, Kanae: Kyoko?

Kyoko: my mom got this for me … I didn't think I would be upset to see it get ruined like this … but it's as if those 4 are just trying to take away anything my mom does for me!

Kanae: ….

Kyoko: First they throw away the first Bento she prepares for me … and now they ruin the first fancy dress shirt she got me … what's next?

Kanae: Kyoko … there is not point questioning their next move … you must fight back!

Embarrassed, Kyoko says: Fight back? … how can I show my face at school tomorrow, after what happened just now … I can't go … I should just stay home and prepare for next week's filming

Kanae: are you afraid of them? … you were so confident earlier … are you really going to let them get to you?!

Kyoko looks at her best friend knowing she was right, but … she knew her confidence was shaken away by the recent incident

Kanae: You remember Koenji-san, right … who helped me standup to her in that audition … Just seeing her made me want to run away and give up, but you brought me back to my senses … you encouraged me to fight for what I want and together we won that audition … together … Remember?!

Kyoko: Moko-san …

Kanae: I know I can't be physically there for you tomorrow … but, … I want you to know that I want to support and help you … even if it's just a word of encouragement … I want you to fight back … don't throw away your confidence because of what just happened!

Kyoko looks at the mirror and stays quite … her expression slowly changes from a face of despair to Natsu's confident yet expressionless demeanor

Kanae was surprised to see Kyoko's expression change that fast … she looked almost devastated … but with just a few words from herself … Kyoko gained her confidence back and looked very determined to fight back

Confident, Kyoko: Your right … I can't let a pity incident like that bring me down … fighting back is the right thing to do … and although it might work right away, but nothing will change if I don't fight back!

Kanae: now let's get you cleaned up!

Kyoko: Thank you … I appreciate the encouragement … I will take it with me to school and crush them with it!

Worried, Kanae: wait … you're not going to bully them, are you?!

Kyoko: No … I'm too good for that … I won't stoop to their level … I, Mogami Kyoko, will use my brains and talent to protect myself and stand up to those bullies … I don't plan to break any school rules in the process!

Kanae: Good to hear … let me know how it goes … ok?

Kyoko: Sure … we will be meeting tomorrow anyway!

Kanae: yeah … I almost forgot about that … anyhow … Good luck!

Kyoko: Thank you Kotonami-san!

Anna looked at Kyoko who was standing firmly and confident, the way she talked was calm but had a hint of sharpness behind it … she resembled her mother Saena in many aspects which got Anna captivated … she hoped that one day she would have a daughter that would share some aspects with her in the future.

Shocked, Kanae asks: why are you suddenly being so polite … that's creepy!

Still calm, Kyoko replies: pardon me!

Kanae: Kyoko? … hey snap out of it … you don't need to be like that around me!

Kyoko: perhaps I should stay this way until I finish my school business tomorrow, … I don't want to lose the momentum I have right now!

Kanae: alright … but please … either call me by my first name or that nickname you have for me … using my last name is way too formal for my liking … we're best friends after all!

Excited, Kyoko smiles and says: Alright … thank you Kanae-san!

Kanae figured that Kyoko is way to invested in her Natsu demeanor, so she let it slide … she never thought she would prefer Kyoko to call her Moko then her own name, so she smiled and continued to help Kyoko clean her hair and shirt

Kyoko: To think they spilled three different drinks … what is this anyway?

Kanae: it's probably some kind of fruit smoothie … on the other side it's Matcha milkshake judging by the green color … the third drink must have been soda!

Kyoko: yeah, my hair feels so sticky … it's gross … I'm going to need a shower to get all this off!

Kanae: if only I had some kind spare clothes!

Kyoko: Don't worry about it … I will manage without a change of clothes

Anna left the bathroom with just a nod to the girls …. She stood in front of the bathroom and thought (something must have happened while I was away … and from what I saw, some people spilled drinks on her … how did Kioshi react I wonder?)

After helping Kyoko wipe her shirt, Kanae hands her Ren's jacket and says: wear this!

Kyoko: I can't possibly mess Tsuraga-san's clothes … we might have wiped all the smoothie residue, but it's still sticky and smelly … I will just return it to him!

Kanae: hey … I didn't take it, just for you to return it … don't worry about it … he just wants to help!

Smiling tenderly, Kyoko says: I know …

Kanae: what's with that expression?!

Kyoko looks at Kanae then says: since you're my best friend, I will tell you … although … perhaps you already have an idea …

Kanae was amused … with Natsu demeanor … Kyoko was able to keep calm when talking about a topic she often either avoided or struggled with

Kyoko: I admit that I tripped over that rock … I like him … I like Tsuraga-san

Kanae was confused when Kyoko mentioned a rock, but she understood what Kyoko meant, so she said: it's clear from your mannerisms as of lately … so … did you confess?

Kyoko: No … and I won't … not yet at least … I can't with my current state … I'm a new comer to the industry … I'm no match to Tsuraga-san … I don't have the right to declare such feeling without having an equal standing with him!

Kanae: because you fear people will think your trying to ride on his fame, right?

Kyoko: that's true … I got a glimpse of how people would react if he was really dating someone and that made me want to throw my feeling away … but I can't … I tried but …

Kanae: you don't have to fight your true feeling … but I agree … that scandal with Kana-san shows you how people might react … which is why I think you're doing the right thing … perhaps if Tsuraga-san's plan works, you can feel more comfortable being around the man you love!

Nervous, Kyoko contradicts Kanae saying: I said I like him … Love is a bigger word … I can't handle it, yet!

Kanae: fair enough

* * *

_**(Back to the Dining Hall)**_

Risa Sakamoto (actress): say Tsuraga-san … can you just forget what just happened, and move forward?

Hanako (singer): You now that she a newcomer to this industry … she can't be any good!

Maiko (model): It surprises me that your agency would force you to share your manger with such loser like her!

Narumi (talent): I'm sure I could have done a better job as either Mio or Natsu … her acting sucked! … that's a fact … everyone in the industry agrees with me!

Ren smiled sarcastically and said: And who made your opinion, a fact? … I for one don't agree one bit with your awful statement!

Risa Sakamoto (actress): Tsuraga-san … open your eyes! … she's fooling around with you … you can't seriously think she's any good!

Narumi (talent): for someone like her who bought her way through such a well-known agency and then land a role in the remaking of a legendary drama, it can't be a coincidence … she's a slut … she either slept her way through or used money as a leverage!

Ren: Your making quite the accusation … do you have any proof to back up your terrible claims? … I for one happened to be in the series … so I know more about what happened in the background … she gained this role through pure talent … you can't point fingers saying things like that without having any proof!

Yashiro: For what it seems, you are only assuming terrible things because your jealousy is blinding your judgment … shame on you!

Annoyed, Hanako (singer) looks at Yashiro, and asks: has she slept with you too?

Appalled, Ren angrily says: you've crossed the line … don't you dare assume that Mogami-san is using her body to advance her way through the industry … she is nothing but a respectful collogue of mine, who worked very hard to get to where she is today … besides that, are you accusing my manager of committing the crime of sleeping with a minor?!

Yashiro: Kyoko-chan is pure girl, she would never do such thing … and I for one have no interest in breaking the law or having relationships with minors … you should apologize for making such a terrible assumption about her!

Hanako (singer): Then explain how she even had a role in Fuwa Sho's music video!

When Ren heard Sho's name, he almost lost it … but Yashiro stepped in and said: you seem to be clueless about how this industry works … when you do work you get noticed and that will help you get offers … that's all it is … She worked hard and auditioned, she participated in the Kyurara's commercial which successfully kicked of her journey into the industry … if you don't know much … then either do your research or keep your mouth shut, because your embarrassing yourself!

Risa Sakamoto (actress): why are you defending her so passionately … explain that!

Ren: we really don't need to explain anything to you … it's seems your mind is full of ideas that are making you look away from facts … just assuming terrible things because you know you're not at par with her when it comes to talent … if you want to find success … work on yourself first!

Hanako (singer): I worked hard enough … it's people who are too blind to see my talents … because people like her steal all the attention we deserve!

Ren: I'm disgusted by your behavior … I honestly hate people like you ... bullying people isn't the way to go in this industry … if your trying to mess with her, just to break her, or steal the attention she earned … then not only will you fail … but I will do anything and everything in my power to remove people like you from my industry! … am I clear!

Hanako (singer): I don't get it … why are you defensive about her … what did she do to earn your attention!

Ren answers passionately: she earned it by proving herself worthy … she is one of the best actresses I've worked with, who managed to impress everyone on the "Dark Moon" set … and even got Hiroko Iizuka-san to confess that Mogami-san's Mio version was better than hers … she is polite and dedicated to her work and character … she works on herself and keeps improving … she inspires to become better without bringing any one down … she seeks to become just as good as the best actresses out there ... and even if she feels some type of jealousy … she doesn't use it to hurt other … instead she would use it as a source of power to achieve what she desires.

Yashiro: It's better for you to stop hurting others and work on improving yourself instead … you would accomplish way more than just trying to tear people apart … it's won't go well for you … I guarantee that!

Risa Sakamoto (actress) felt annoyed … she didn't like that she was being lectured and thought (I am already good enough … that girl just needs to get out of my way)

Hanako (singer): are you saying were not good enough?!

Maiko (model): I've been a model for 1 year now … why do I have to do anything different … I'm doing just fine!

Narumi (talent): I am sorry … but … We already did our part … she either payed her way through and you just don't know it … or … she just got lucky … because people like her are just ….

Hiroki interrupted her saying: will you stop with this crap already?! … it's as clear as day that you and your group of friends are just Jealous of her … you can't even lie to save face because you know what you did was wrong … frankly … I don't understand why people like you get to decide anything … your opinions are pointless because they don't matter! … stop harassing her already!

Ren was surprised that young boy like him spoke up … he minded his own business for the majority of the time … but it looked like he was fed up by what he was hearing

Yashiro however noticed the boy looked similar … indeed … he looked at the table the boy was standing by and he noticed the man looked very familiar too … he however knew that he doesn't have much information to build any theories … other than "He could be someone Mogami-san knew"

Risa Sakamoto (actress): what your problem … mind your own business, child!

Hanako (singer): who are you anyway … you look like your mixed … a halfu? … poor thing!

Maiko (model): this is an issue between adults, stay out of it …it's clear that your parents didn't raise you well!

Ren shook his head and thought (there is no use getting through them … those girls are way too entitled)

Yashiro: You sure haven't learned your lesson, we told you to stop treating people badly and here you are attacking the first person trying to talk some sense … even someone as young as him can understand your behavior is wrong!

Risa Sakamoto (actress): don't lecture us! … we know what we are doing!

Maiko (model): it worked well so far … we always got what we wanted … on our own … but now as a group we can accomplish much more … plus … bullying is a part of the industry ... if she can't handle it … then she should leave!

Ren's face darkened much more and he was visibly very angry …

The girls were able to sense Ren's angry … but did that change their attitude?

Hanako (singer): besides … we are celebrities now … people can't come up and talk to us randomly … hear that kid … know your place … I'm too high for you to reach me with your nonsense!

Narumi (talent): celebrities are no longer commoners … we have something special you can't possible gasp … sit and eat your food like a good child … leave us celebrities alone!

Kioshi got up and tried to get his son to sit down telling him to calm down and not to get involved in their business

Hiroki wasn't having it however, he looked at him father and said: I'm not like you! … I will speak up if I see something I don't like … especially now!

Hanako (singer): if I was his dad I would have slapped him!

Maiko (model): yeah … wow … I would drag him out and give him a whipping even!

The other two started laughing because they thought what was just said was funny

Kioshi tried to calm his son again by whispering a few things … but again, it was no use

Hiroki pulled his hand away from his father … walked to the girls and said: its people like you who shouldn't be in the industry … people look up to you because you have influence … but if you act like that and treat others terribly then you're sending a negative massage to your followers … your actions speak volume … your basically signaling that it's ok to bully others as long as you can get what you want !

Hanako (singer): what of it … I can do anything I want … so shut it and get lost before I hurt you!

Maiko (model): people like you are basically losers!

Narumi (talent): Nice guys finish last … maybe you should get reeducated … because we like mean guys … they get our attention … you will end up single and sad if you keep that good boy act up!

Hiroki: respect goes a long way … I've seen people like you end up in worse situation because you think your almighty … in the end you're a human just like me … status won't last forever … neither does beauty!

Kioshi gets up and says: I apologize that my son is over reacting … he just hates seeing people being bullied … my wife raised him well … but he shouldn't overstep … please overlook his behavior this time …. (he then tried to hold his arm to take him back to the table)

Hiroki: No! … let go of me … if you can't speak up then don't … again … I'm not like you!

Kioshi let's go of his son's arm and tried to reason with him saying: I get it … but we can't interfere with their business … they can handle it on their own!

Hiroki: I'm even more disappointed with you, now… you were my hero … but you can't even speak up to defend the people who matter most … ( he looks away, and then looks at the girls) and says: the person you just bullied doesn't deserve to be treated like that … what the hell did she do to deserve this … you're the one who intruded on her outing with her friends … you had no right to do that … so leave her alone … enough with all the suffering already!

He then rushes away aiming to leave the restaurant

Anna who just returned from the bathroom sees her eldest son leaving so she calls him but he doesn't respond … so she hurry's back to the table to ask her husband about what happened, she reaches the table and sees 4 girls, Ren and his manger standing near there table and felt confused by the whole thing

Ren: I've had enough… I think it's better if you leave … and watch out … because if I see you behave like this in public again, you will come to regret it!

Yashiro agreed with Ren so he nodded without saying anything, because he knew it would be pointless to reason with them fight now … but he did intend to report this to the president as soon as he was able to.

The girls look at each other before agreeing to leave

Risa Sakamoto (actress) bows down and says: it's a pleasure to finally meet you … I hope next time we meet, it would be on a more positive note!

The other 3 girls also bowed and waved as they walked by

Ren scoffed and whispered: I'm hopeful there won't be a next time

Yashiro watched the girls leave then said: I wonder if Kyoko-chan is ok!

Ren: we will know soon enough!

Yashiro: those girls are awful … I feel bad that Kyoko-chan has to deal with people like them!

Ren stayed quite as he tried to calm himself down … he was still fuming over what happened

Yashiro: In this case … won't it be better if she doesn't go to school for now?

Ren: she can't skip school forever … you know her well … she has her priorities … and, attending school is up there!

Yashiro chuckled and said: yeah … I remember that she ran all the way to school saying when she got a day off … she refused to accept going with a company car because she was a newcomer! … but do you really think she will go tomorrow, after what just happened?

Ren: It will all depend on how she is feeling now … if this didn't affect her as much, I would think she might still go!

Yashiro: But Ren … do you think it's a good idea for her to go? … those girls clearly made it seem like they won't stop bothering her!

Ren: It's not up to us … we can only support her and give advice … she will make her own decision as always!

Yashiro: Your right … I just don't want them to hurt her any further, but as adults, we can't really go to school and watch her … she's old enough to take care of herself … but …

Ren: ….

Yashiro: If only the campaign was already underway … we are still in the planning stages!

Ren smiled cunningly and said: why do we have to wait for the campaign to start before doing something … I already have cards in play … and I think its time to play the first round!

Panicked, Yashiro says: wait what?! … what are you planning to do Ren?!

Ren: One of the four girls mentioned that she would meet me tomorrow … In this case she might be the new actress that was supposed to shoot a commercial with me tomorrow

Yashiro: come to think of it … We discussed your schedule on our way here, and I do remember mentioning the commercial shoot with a newcomer … this might be it … since the rest of your schedule is with people you already know … so it must be it

Ren: In that case, call the director for the commercial and let them know that I am no longer participating in the shoot!

Yashiro: WHAT?! … Ren … I can't do that in such a short notice … it's less then 24 hours before you need to be there … I understand how you feel, but I can't allow this … your image is at steak … if you cancel now, then directors and producers will have a negative view of you!

Ren: Don't worry, I'll handle it … just call and cancel … we will see how they will react, then decide on what to do next!

Yashiro was sweating bullets, because this has never happened before … he knew what needed to be done and he didn't want to disappoint Ren, so he existed the restaurant to make the call

At this time, Kyoko and Kanae returned to their table … finding only Ren there

Kanae: Did Chiori leave already?

Ren: Her manager came and they left in a hurry … I'm unsure if she's going to return … but if you need a ride, we can certainly take you home … (he then looks at Kyoko) then asks: Are you ok?

Kyoko smiles calmly and says: Yes … I'm fine … thank you for lending me your jacket, I will wash it and return it, as soon as I can!

Ren was surprised to say the least, Kyoko was unusually calm and her way of talking was similar to Natsu … but more dignified perhaps … she just seemed like a different person

Chiori came back to the restaurant and rushed over to their table and said: I'm sorry Kyoko-chan … I usually have spear clothes in the car, but for some reason my nosy mother asked my manager to bring them so she can wash them …although I haven't even used them yet!

Kyoko: Don't worry about it … we manage to remove most of the drink's residue … It'll be ok if I wear them until I get home!

Chiori: Alright … you should get home and take a shower … your hair is clearly all messed up!

Kyoko: No worries … It just a tad bit sticky because of the Soda and sugars in the drinks!

Kanae: We won't keep you out for longer … Tsuraga-san, where did Yashiro-san go?

Ren: he had an urgent matter to take care of concerning a sudden change in my schedule … he will be back shortly!

Kyoko: Then … we should pay for our food while we wait!

Kanae: Don't … I will pay for the whole meal

Chiori: Hey … it was my idea to come here, let me pay the bill

The waiter comes to their table after seeing that Kyoko returned … and says: excuse me … are you alright ma'am?

Kyoko: I'm ok

Waiter: I can't believe that people like them exist … We are Japanese people who are nice and humble … anyhow … I apologize that you had such a terrible experience at our restaurant

Kyoko: No … I had a great time … the food was great, and I would come back again for sure … don't worry about it … I won't let a couple of kids ruin my experience!

Kanae thought (kids? … so that's how she will view them from now on?)

Waiter: I'm happy to hear you had a great experience … We will be honored to have you back here … as an apology for not preventing what happened … your meal will be on the house … don't worry about the bill!

Kyoko: oh really?! … Thank you … We appreciate it!

Kanae: Thank you for your consideration … we will definitely come back here for another meal in the future!

Chiori bowed down along with Kyoko and Kanae thanking the waiter for their great service and consideration

Yashiro comes back and says: your back … is everything ok?!

Kanae: she will be fine … just take her home so she can avoid getting sick!

Yashiro: alright … let's go!

Kanae and Chiori bid their goodbyes to Kyoko, Ren and Yashiro … as they all leave towards their respected cars and go on their way home

* * *

_**(In Yashiro's Car)**_

The Trio ride the car and Yashiro drives towards Kyoko's home

Ren looks at Kyoko who sat down quietly and looked out the window with a calm expression

Yashiro: Kyoko-chan … can I ask you something?

Kyoko: Go ahead

Yashiro: Are you going to school tomorrow … especially after what happened today?

Kyoko smiles and says: Yes … I won't back down because of something silly like this!

Ren: So, you're still planning on using Natsu's demeanor?

Yashiro thought to himself (Kyoko already seems to be possessed by Natsu, given her current attitude)

Kyoko: Yeah … to some extent … as we discussed earlier … I just made a few tweaks to my plan going forward!

Ren: do you mind sharing those changes?

Kyoko: I plan to take back my seat … originally, I didn't care about where I sit in class … but now … it's only fair that I take back what's mine … I won't let them take anything from me going forward!

Ren: That's a good place to start from!

Yashiro: I agree … good luck Kyoko-chan … let us know what happens … ok?

Kyoko: I will!

Ren stared at Kyoko … who was very calm, she didn't act like her normal self

Yashiro: say, can I ask you another question, Kyoko-chan?

Kyoko: sure!

Yashiro: At the restaurant, did you interact with anyone other than Kotonami-san and Amamiya-san?

Kyoko: No … unless you count the waiter … why?

Yashiro: well, it's not much … but … a boy from the table behind yours, stood up for you … it seems that he recognized you and was very upset that you were violated

Kyoko: oh … I didn't pay any attention to the table behind me … but, I am thankful … why didn't you tell me earlier … I could have thanked him

Ren: Actually, He left the place … I tried to spot him when we left, but there was no sign of him … so we couldn't thank him either!

Kyoko: oh … to bad … perhaps, if we ever cross paths with him again, I will surely thank him

Ren smiles, and says: yeah, we should!

Yashiro however felt differently … he thought the boy should be thanked, but his father was a different story, he seemed like a coward … besides, the boy's words struck him, "you can't even speak up to defend the people who matter most" and " Enough with all the suffering already" … something seemed odd … but in the same time, he felt like if his theory was right, then the boy's words would make sense.

Hearing a phone ringing, Kyoko noted that it's Yashiro's, so she looked at him, and noticed he wasn't paying any attention to it, so she said: Yashiro-san seems to be distracted

Ren who was focused only on her realized the Yashiro was indeed in some deep thought, so he called him saying: Yashiro … your phone … it's ringing!

Yashiro clicked on the screen and saw that the producer was calling him, so he said: I will call back later … we are almost there!

A minute goes by in complete silence … However, Yashiro spook again breaking the silence, saying: come to think … I have a few offers for you, Kyoko-chan

Kyoko: acting jobs?

Yashiro: yes, there are 3, one commercial, and 2 T.V dramas … although … both offer concern bulling characters

Kyoko: oh … I see … that's ok, I don't mind … I will take a look at them and let you know of my decision regarding them.

Yashiro: alright, I will hand you the scripts once we get to your place!

Ren: It's good that you changed your attitude towards bullying character

Kyoko: I know it helps me get noticed … and since I'm good at them, people would request me to do them, … I am still new so I can't afford to be picky … besides, perhaps those roles can help me get all this anger out without actually hurting anyone! … bullying roles are sure becoming good punching bags in my opinion!

Yashiro was surprised by Kyoko's statement, but he thought it was great she will use them to her benefit

Ren smiled and said: well then, Good luck and I hope you enjoy them thoroughly … and don't worry … as soon as your other roles are viewed, different roles will start pouring your way!

Kyoko: I will … Thank you Tsuraga-san … I will do my best!

A few minutes later, they arrived At Kyoko's place, and dropped her off

Originally, Ren wanted to accompany her, but she insisted that she would be fine on her own, and bid them goodbye as she entered the building

Yashiro: She's seems different … her whole demeanor and all

Ren: yeah … but I'm hopefully it will help her stand up for herself tomorrow, since she seems confident about her plans

Yashiro agreed and said: should I call the producer back now?

Ren smiles and says: he's not waiting for your call … he's already calling you himself!

Yashiro answers the phone and said: Hello, Yashiro speaking!

The producer: What is going on?! …. Why is Tsuraga-san withdrawing so suddenly? … I can't accept that! … I need an explanation!

Ren smiles slyly and says: hand me the phone, I'll handle it!

* * *

_**Author notes: **_

**Chapter 17 Ends here! **

Hi again, … I hope you liked this chapter … I worked on 16-17 together, so … is that something you want me to keep doing, writing 2 chapters then releasing them 2 weeks or so, apart? Or work on each chapter and upload it as soon as I finish editing it?

Thank you all for reading this chapter and thank you for your support

Reviews are much appreciated

Until next time! Jane!


End file.
